Die Kraft zu Leben
by Lythanda
Summary: Es gibt uralte und mächtige Magie, die nicht in Hogwarts gelehrt wird. Was passiert, wenn sie auf die uns bekannte magische Welt trifft. Kann man sie einsetzen? Und wenn, für welche Seite? Pairing: Remus LupinCarol Featherton
1. Und so beginnt es

**Die Kraft zu Leben**

**Kapitel 1: Und so beginnt es...**

Argus Filch stampfte wütend durch die große Halle und ließ eine seiner üblichen Schimpftiraden hören: "... steht einfach vor dem Tor und fragt, was das hier sei! Als hätte ich sonst nichts zu tun, als hier den Fremdenführer zu spielen!" Er schnaubte wütend und zerrte an dem Jackenärmel, den er fest mit der rechten Hand umklammert hielt. In der Jacke steckte eine Frau, die mühsam hinter ihm her stolperte und dabei versuchte, so viel wie möglich von ihrer Umgebung zu sehen. Sie war ungefähr Ende dreißig, hatte dunkelbraunes, lockiges Haar und schokoladenbraune Augen, die ihr fast aus dem Kopf gefallen wären, als sie die Decke der großen Halle bemerkt hatte.

Filch zerrte sie weiter durch Gänge und über Treppen, vorbei an neugierig schauenden Personen in Gemälden, die ihnen einige Gänge lang folgten. Die Frau starrte irritiert zu den Bildern und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als wolle sie die Folgen einer Gehirnerschütterung vertreiben.

Der merkwürdige Mann knurrte irgendetwas darüber, daß es wenigstens ein Glück sei, daß gerade keine von diesen widerwärtigen, grässlichen Mistkröten, die sich Schüler nennten in den Gängen unterwegs wären, doch das nahm die Frau nur am Rande wahr.

Schließlich blieb der Hausmeister vor einem Wasserspeier stehen, murmelte ein Wort, das die Frau nicht verstehen konnte und trat in einen Gang, der sich hinter dem zur Seite schwingenden Wasserspeier auftat. Die Frau schluckte, und folgte dem Hausmeister in den Gang hinein. Eine Wahl hatte sie nicht, zu fest war sein Griff an ihrem Ärmel und ihre Jacke aufgeben wollte sie nicht. Wohin hätte sie auch fliehen sollen? In all den Gängen und Treppen die sie passiert hatten hätte sie sich ohnehin nur rettungslos verlaufen. Außerdem wurde sie bei allem Erschrecken auch immer neugieriger. Immerhin war ihr das Schloss schon so merkwürdig vorgekommen, als sie es auf dem Hügel gesehen hatte. Ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch hatte sie beschlichen und sie wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hatte. Daß sie gleich am Eingang von diesem merkwürdigen Mann mit ausgesprochen schlechter Laune aufgegriffen wurde, war nicht unbedingt in ihrem Plan inbegriffen gewesen, aber nun wollte sie sehen, was das Abenteuer noch bringen würde.

Mittlerweile waren ihr ungnädiger Begleiter und sie vor einer massiven Holztür angekommen, gegen die er heftig mit der Faust hämmerte. Auf ein leises, raues "Herein" öffnete er die Tür und schob sie durch die Tür.

"Professor Dumbledore, diese... diese... _Person_ habe ich entdeckt, als sie am Eingangstor herumschnüffelte." Knurrte er keuchend außer Atem.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau starrte den Angesprochenen erstaunt an. Ein uralter Mann mit langem weißem Bart und ebenso langen schneeweißen Haaren stand vor ihr und schaute sie mit gelinder Neugierde an. "Treten Sie doch näher" sagte er mit ruhiger, freundlicher Stimme.

Ehe sie einen Schritt machen konnte erhielt sie einen kräftigen Stoß zwischen ihre Schulterblätter, der sie auf den Schreibtisch zutaumeln ließ. Keuchend entfuhr ihren Lungen die Luft und sie schwankte kurz.

Der alte Mann schritt erstaunlich behände auf sie zu, griff nach ihrem Arm und schob sie sanft in einen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Er wandte sich an den Hausmeister und sagte: "Danke Mr. Filch, ich denke jetzt komme ich gut zurecht. Wenn sie bitte noch Professor McGonagall zu mir schicken würden, wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden."

Filch nickte knapp und verließ den Raum.

Dumbledore ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch, setzte sich und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Mit einer kurzen präzisen Bewegung ließ er ein Tablett mit 3 Tassen und keiner dampfenden Teekanne in der Luft über dem Tisch erscheinen. Langsam senkte er das Tablett auf die Tischplatte, wandte sich an seine Besucherin und fragte mit sanfter Stimme: "Tee, meine Liebe?"

Die Frau sah ihn an, zögerte einen Moment und erwiderte dann mit leichter Ironie im Tonfall: "Nein danke, ich nehme prinzipiell nichts zu mir, was kurz zuvor vor meinen Augen schwebte."

Der alte Mann lächelte verschmitzt und murmelte:" Ein ausgesprochen kluger Grundsatz."

Er griff nach einer Tasse, goss sich Tee ein, nahm einen Schluck und lehnte sich zurück.

"Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Die Frau hatte derweil die Wände des Büros entdeckt und musterte die Bücherregale und Gegenstände mit staunenden Blicken und murmelte nur geistesabwesend: "Carol. Carol Featherton."

Dumbledore griff nach einer Kristallschale auf seinem Schreibtisch und hielt sie in Richtung der Fremden. Sie enthielt kleine gelbe Bonbons.

"Ein Zitronenbonbon? Ich versichere ihnen, sie sind nicht geschwebt." sagte er schmunzelnd.

Carol drehte sich zu ihm, ihr Blick schweifte zwischen ihm und der Schale hin und her und schließlich sagte sie mit einem Lächeln: "Nein danke, aber ich weiß zu schätzen, daß es bei Ihnen auch flugunfähige Nahrungsmittel gibt."

Dumbledore begann zu kichern, als die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde und eine ältere Dame mit grauen, zu einem strengen Knoten gebundenen Haaren stürmte in das Büro. Sie trug eine Brille mit viereckigen Gläsern, die im Moment etwas windschief auf ihrer Nase saß.

"Sie ist ein Muggel und kann Hogwarts sehen?" fragte sie entsetzt in Richtung Dumbledore.

Carol sprang von ihrem Sessel auf. Ihr reichte es allmählich wirklich. Was immer hier los war, diese Leute waren entschieden zu schrullig für ihren Geschmack.

"Ich bin ein _was_? Wie haben sie mich genannt? Und _wen _habe ich gesehen?" fauchte sie aufgebracht.

Die ältere Dame drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr um, kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte sie einige Sekunden. Ihre Lippen bildeten einen Strich, als sie sagte: "Verzeihen sie, das war unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall. Ich habe sie einen "Muggel" genannt, so nennen wir Leute wie sie und Hogwarts ist nicht "wer" sondern "was", nämlich das Schloss hier."

Sie holte tief Luft, griff nach einer Teetasse und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

Carol setzte sich langsam wieder hin und wünschte sich, sie hätte auch eine Tasse, an der sie siech festhalten könnte.

Sie nickte in Richtung McGonagall und sagte betont ruhig: "Ich heiße Carol Featherton. Und was bitte sind Muggel, wer sind "Leute wie ich" und was für Leute

fassen Sie unter dem Begriff "wir" zusammen?".

Dumbledore seufzte.

"Da gibt es wohl für alle Seiten einiges zu erfragen. Aber zunächst würde ich gerne wissen, was Sie hierher geführt hat, Carol."

Seine freundlichen, warmen Augen blickten sie auffordernd an, und so lehnte sie sich im Sessel vor und sagte ruhig: "Ich sah das Schloss wie im Nebel liegen, es sah so geheimnisvoll aus." Sie stockte, "meine Neugierde war geweckt und ich beschloss nachzusehen, was es damit auf sich hat."

McGonagall warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu: "Sie sahen das Schloss wie im Nebel liegen?" Sie wandte sich an Dumbledore: "Sind alle... äähh... Vorkehrungen intakt?" Sie blickte Dumbledore eindringlich an und formte mit den Lippen das Wort „Schutzzauber".

Er nickte leicht und wandte sich dann wieder an Carol: "Und das Schloss selber? Empfinden sie es als beunruhigend?". Leichte Neugier lag in seiner Stimme.

Sie legte den Kopf etwas schräg und überlegte: "Beunruhigend? Nein, eher... stark."

"Stark?"

"Ja, mächtig. Als läge hier die Quelle großer Stärke. Großer Macht. Ich weiss nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll... als hätte man zufällig den Fuß auf die Insel Avalon gesetzt." Sie stockte. "Das klingt verrückt, oder?"

"Nicht verrückter als das, was sie noch erfahren werden" sagte Dumbledore mit einem milden Lächeln.

McGonagall sog zischend die Luft ein und fragte leise "Was in Merlins Namen willst Du ihr denn erzählen?"

"Soviel, daß sie versteht, warum wir alle etwas eigenwillig auf ihre Anwesenheit reagieren."

Carol hob langsam eine Augenbraue und sog die Atmosphäre des Raumes in sich auf. Nach einigen Minuten sagte sie leise: "Darf ich fragen, was das hier für ein Ort ist? Eine Bibliothek? Ein Tempel?"

"Hogwarts ist eine Schule."

"Ah... ja, ein Hort des Wissens. Großes Wissen verleiht große Macht, das ergibt einen Sinn." sinnierte Carol leise.

Dumbledore und McGonagall tauschten rasche Blicke.

Der Schulleiter holte tief Luft und begann zu sprechen.

Einige Stunden und diverse Tassen Tee später beendete er seine Erzählung und sah die staunend dreinblickende Carol an.

"Ähh... ja..." sie hustete verlegen, "ich glaube, ich muss das erst mal verarbeiten" sagte sie mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.

McGonagall fragte leise "Und was machen wir nun mit ihr?"

"Ich werde sie erstmal am Grimmauldplatz unterbringen", sagte Dumbledore "dort sind im Moment Remus und Harry, sie wird dort gut aufgehoben sein."

Er griff in eine Schublade, holte einen Bleistiftanspitzer hervor, berührte ihn mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und murmelte ein leises Wort. Dann wandte er sich an die noch immer völlig ungläubig dreinschauende Frau und sagte sanft: "Noch einen weiteren kleinen Schock kann ich Ihnen nicht ersparen. Sie lernen nun noch eine unserer Reisemethoden kennen. Es könnte etwas erschreckend sein, aber keine Sorge, ich bleibe bei Ihnen."

Minuten später erschienen Dumbledore und Carol im Hauptquartier des Phoenix-Ordens und Lupin und Harry bekamen eine ausgesprochen ungewöhnliche Geschichte erzählt.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen um den großen Küchentisch.

Dann prasselten Fragen aus allen Richtungen auf Dumbledore und Carol ein und es wurde ein sehr langer Abend in dessen Verlauf Carol testweise vor die Tür des Hauses Nummer 12 geführt wurde. Erstaunlicherweise konnte sie auch dieses Gebäude sehen, allerdings lag auch hier eine Art Nebel in ihrer Sicht.


	2. Gewohnheiten und Ungewöhnliches

**Kapitel 2: Gewohnheiten und Ungewöhnliches...**

In den nächsten Tagen erwies es sich, dass Carol zwar ein außergewöhnliches Gespür für die Emotionen ihrer Mitmenschen besaß, aber nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie sie das Leben in einem Haus meistern sollte, das für Hexen und Zauberer gemacht war. Lupin war eine echte Hilfe und unterstützte sie mit viel Geduld. So entzündete er jeden Morgen ein großes Feuer in dem altmodischen Herd, damit auch Carol ohne Magie darauf kochen konnte. Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit seines Tages mit seinen Büchern am Küchentisch und beantwortete geduldig Carols Fragen.

Trotzdem gab es immer wieder Schwierigkeiten, eines Mittags stand Carol vor einem Schrank, dessen Tür sich nicht öffnen lassen wollte. Als sie etwas kräftiger zerrte sprang die Tür auf und eine Flut alter Porzellantassen ergoss sich über Carol und zerschellte auf dem Boden. Sie begann fluchend die Scherben einzusammeln, als Harry aufstand um ihr zu helfen. Er murmelte leise: "Kreacher war eine Landplage, aber manchmal war es doch leichter, als er noch da war."

Carol sah auf und fragte: „Wer ist Kreacher?" Harry erklärte ihr, was es mit den Hauselfen auf sich habe, die Geschichten von Dobby und Winky und schliesslich erklärte er ihr noch Hermines B.ElfeR.

Nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens murmelte Carol fast unhörbar: „Ich frage mich… hm… vielleicht ginge das…", sie hob den Kopf und sah Harry mit fragendem Blick an: „Meinst Du, man könnte Winky fragen, ob sie uns hier helfen würde? Vielleicht fühlt sie sich nicht mehr ganz so schlecht, wenn sie irgendwo ist, wo sie wirklich sehr gebraucht wird."

Harry überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann, er würde Dumbledore über das Flohnetzwerk fragen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Carol am Herd und briet Eier und Speck, als Harry die Küche mit verschlossener Miene betrat. Carol sah zu ihm herüber und betrachtete sein Gesicht. „Wenn wir nur mehr Zeit hätten", dachte sie. „Niemand darf so durch sein Leben gescheucht werden wie dieser Junge." Sie seufzte vernehmlich, als ein Toast deutlichen Brandgeruch abgab,

warf ihn in den Müll und sagte achselzuckend „Ich bin halt keine Magierin, da geht doch dauernd was schief, wenn man keinen Toaster mit Aufknuspertaste und Krümelschublade hat."

Harry grinste schief und sagte: „Hexe"

„Wie bitte?"

„Hexe. Frauen sind bei uns Hexen, Männer Zauberer. Magierinnen gibt's nicht."

„Aha. So… na ja…" Sie schob ihm einen Teller mit Eiern, Speck und Toast hin und sagte mit funkelnden Augen: „Das sind Eier und Toast. Wir können das auch Kokosnussplantage nennen, aber wenn Du es in den Mund steckst schmeckt es trotzdem nach Eiern und Toast."

Sie nahm sich selber auch einen Teller und beide frühstückten schweigend. Lupin betrat kurz danach die Küche, wünschte fröhlich einen guten Morgen und setzte sich mit einem eigenen Teller zu den beiden.

Nachdem alle ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten nahm sich Lupin den Tagespropheten, eine Tasse Tee und verzog sich in eine Ecke. Harry griff in ein Regal an der Wand, holte Bücher, Pergament und Federn an den Küchentisch und begann einen Aufsatz für Verwandlungen zu schreiben.

Carol sah sich den Bücherstapel an, griff nach „Geschichte der Zauberei" und fragte „darf ich mir das ausleihen?" Harry blickte auf, sah das Buch und nickte gleichgültig „lies es ruhig, es ist ganz interessant. Das hat mir auch sehr geholfen, als ich im ersten Schuljahr ohne Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt nach Hogwarts kam."

Carol verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, auf dem Wissensstand eines Erstklässlers zu sein, seufzte dann ergeben und begann zu lesen.

Harry versuchte sich auf den Aufsatz zu konzentrieren, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Letztes Jahr hatte er auch hier am Küchentisch gesessen, und da war Sirius in seiner Nähe gewesen. Er vermisste seinen Paten schrecklich und wie immer bei der Erinnerung an dessen bellendes Lachen spürte er eine eisige Hand nach seinem Herzen greifen und es schmerzhaft zerquetschen. Er sah auf und sah Lupin lesend und Tee trinkend in der Ecke der Küche sitzen. Eine plötzliche Welle des Zorns erfasste ihn. Wie konnten nur alle so tun, als wäre die Welt völlig in Ordnung? Sirius war tot und niemanden schien das zu stören.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seinem Unterarm und eine leise Stimme sagte: „Wir alle vermissen ihn schrecklich, Du bist damit nicht alleine."

Er sah hoch und blickte Carol verständnislos an: „Du hast Sirius doch gar nicht gekannt!" brach es mit unglaublicher Wut aus ihm heraus.

Carol setzte sich neben ihn und sagte ruhig: „Nein, ich habe Sirius nicht gekannt. Aber vielen von uns ist irgendwann einmal ein besonderer Mensch begegnet. Ein Mensch, der unserem Leben eine neue Wendung gegeben hat, der uns mehr geliebt hat als sein eigenes Leben. Ein Mensch, der das kostbarste Geschenk ist, das man bekommen kann.

Und wenn uns dieser Mensch dann wieder genommen wird, dann ist es, als würde ein Stück aus uns heraus gerissen. Als Würde das Herz zu einem Eisklumpen, der mit einem Hammer zerschmettert wird. Es ist ein Schmerz, der sich anfühlt, als würde sich das Universum zusammenziehen um dann mit einem infernalischen Schrei zu explodieren.

Und wenn wir dann die Augen öffnen sehen wir, dass das Universum nicht explodiert ist. Daß es einfach weiter existiert, als wäre nichts gewesen. Wir sehen uns um und sehen, dass die Menschen um uns herum weiter leben. Und wir beginnen zu hassen. Das Universum, weil es nicht explodiert ist. Die Menschen, die leben obwohl unser Herz gestorben ist. Das Leben, weil es so grausam zu uns ist.

Aber das ist falsch. Hasse nicht das Leben. Hasse jene, die Dir den Menschen genommen haben, aber hasse nicht die Menschen, die leben. Denn letztendlich muss jeder lernen, dass es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt… für jene, die zurück geblieben sind. Aber vor allem aber: hasse nie das Leben.

Viele von uns haben das erlebt Harry. Wir alle vermissen ihn schrecklich… wie immer er auch sein Name gewesen ist."

Sie schwieg und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter. Er legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und begann endlich zu weinen.


	3. Neue Freunde und alte Verwirrungen

**Kapitel 3: Neue Freunde und alte Verwirrungen...**

Die Tage zogen dahin und Carol lernte langsam aber sicher die einzelnen Mitglieder des Ordens kennen, die von Zeit zu Zeit im Haus auftauchten. Einige waren ihr gegenüber aufgeschlossen und freundlich, andere eher misstrauisch, doch nachdem, was sie inzwischen über diese Welt und ihre Situation gelernt hatte, wunderte sie das nicht.

Allen kam es vor, als herrsche die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Es gab kaum Nachrichten über Todesser-Aktivitäten noch hörte irgendwer etwas über den Aufenthaltsort oder die Pläne Voldemorts. Es war, als würde irgendwo im Verborgenen etwas ausgebrütet und jeder wollte dringend wissen, was das war. Die leichte Nervosität war überall zu spüren, alle wollten gerne irgendwie aktiv sein, doch derzeit hiess es nur warten und Informationen sammeln.

Und so namen die Tage ihren Lauf.

Mehr und mehr wurde die Küche der zentrale Raum des Hauses, in dem sich das gesamte Leben abspielte und Carol etablierte die Tatsache, daß immer eine Kanne mit Tee auf dem altmodischen Herd stand. Außerdem liebte sie rohes Gemüse, von dem mittlerweile immer eine Schale auf der Anrichte oder auf dem Tisch stand. Diese Vorliebe wurde von den anderen eher schmunzelnd betrachtet. Einzig Tonks liebte rohe Möhren und knabberte davon so oft sie am Grimmauldplatz war. Gleichzeitig schien sie den Ehrgeiz entwickelt zu haben, ihre Haarfarbe immer der jeweiligen Möhre, die sie gerade aß anzupassen.

"Wirst Du eigentlich nicht vermisst von Deiner Umwelt?" fragte Harry sie eines Tages.

Carol schaute nachdenklich drein und sagte dann:" Nein, ich war sowieso auf einer Reise. Alle meine Freunde wissen das."

"Eine Reise? Wo wolltest Du denn hin?" hakte Harry neugierig nach.

Schmunzelnd erwiderte Carol: "Nicht jede Reise muss ein Ziel haben. Mein Ziel war die Reise selber. Eigentlich eher eine Suche."

"Eine Suche? Was hast Du denn gesucht?" war eine Stimme von der Tür ein. Remus betrat die Küche, schlenderte zum Herd, um sich eine Tasse Tee zu nehmen. Er trug seinen Tee zum Tisch, setzte sich und sah Carol interessiert in die Augen. Ihre tiefbraunen Augen erwiderten seinen Blick ohne zu Blinzeln und nach einem Augenblick der Ruhe sagte sie: "Meine Reise ist eine andere Geschichte. Irgendwann wird die Zeit dafür sein, diese Geschichte zu erzählen, aber diese Zeit ist definitiv nicht heute."

Carol ging zum Herd, um sich eine neue Tasse Tee einzuschenken und sich dann wieder der "Geschichte der Zauberei" zu widmen, als sie sah, daß das Feuer wieder einmal fast erloschen war. Leise fluchend machte sie sich daran, es am Ausgehen zu hindern. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung versuchte sie Luft in die Flammen zu wedeln, ihr Ärmel streifte die Teekanne, die darauf ins schwanken kam. Wie in Zeitlupe fiel die Kanne vom Herd, zerbrach am Boden und verspritzte Tee in alle Richtungen. Knurrend schnappte Carol sich einen Lappen und begann die Bescherung aufzuwischen und die Scherben einzusammeln. Eine besonders spitze Scherbe bohrte sich in ihre Handfläche und Blut mischte sich mit dem Tee auf dem Boden und in dem Lappen.

"Himmel, Arsch und Wolkenbruch!" explodierte Carol, "was ist das heute bloß für ein verdammter Tag."

Lupin erhob sich ruhig, zückte seinen Zauberstab und sagte "_Ratzeputz_". Die Flüssigkeiten auf dem Boden verschwanden und mit einer weiteren Bewegung des Zauberstabs und einem gemurmelten _Reparo _stand die Kanne wieder intakt auf dem Herd. Er brachte noch schnell das Feuer wieder in Ordnung und wollte sich dann Carols blutender Hand zuwenden. Ein giftsprühender Blick liess ihn innehalten, dann flog ihm das tee- und blutgetränkte Tuch vor die Füsse.

Erstaunt sah er sie an. "Was ist denn los? Ich wollte doch nur helfen."

"Wenn Du helfen willst, dann geh raus und mach dem Welthunger ein Ende." fauchte sie ihn an.

Lupin zuckte zusammen, starrte sie verwundert an und warf dann Harry, der die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte, einen fragenden Blick zu. Harry zuckte unmerklich die Schultern.

Carol hielt ihre noch immer blutenden Hand unter den Wasserhahn und seufzte.

"Was ist denn los?" startete Lupin einen weiteren Versuch.

"Was los ist?" knurrte Carol, "das will ich Dir sagen: Ich weiss immer noch nicht, was ich hier eigentlich soll. Dumbledore besteht darauf, daß ich hier bleibe, weil er überzeugt ist, daß das wichtig ist. Aber ich komme mir hier völlig überflüssig und außerdem unfähig und dumm vor. Außerdem beneide ich Euch alle glühend, daß Euer Rumgefuchtel mit den Zauberstäben das Leben so enorm einfach macht." Sie holte tief Luft "Sind das genug Gründe, warum ich gerade nicht gerade in der Laune für ein fröhliches Pläuschchen bin?" Sie warf einen wilden Blick zu Lupin und Harry, die mit verwirrtem Blick am Tisch saßen.

Plötzlich erklang aus der Halle wieder einmal Mrs. Blacks kreischende Stimme mit einer lautstarken Hasstirade, weil Kingsley das Haus betreten hatte und dummerweise der Vorhang vor dem Bild nicht zugezogen war.

Carol wurde kreidebleich. sprang auf und rauschte wütend aus der Küche in die Halle. Sie blieb vor dem Gemälde der Gift und Galle spuckenden alten Frau stehen und brüllte aus vollem Hals: "Wenn Du verfluchte, dumme, widerwärtige alte Vettel nicht auf der Stelle den Mund hältst, dann schwöre ich, ich übermale Dein Bild mit schwarzer Lackfarbe!"

Mrs. Black verstummte.

In die plötzliche Stille hinein räusperte sich Kingsley und fragte leise: "was ist denn hier los?"

"Wir erarbeiten das Rezept für Stachelbeermarmelade, was denkst Du denn?" fauchte Carol ihn mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme an.

Kingsley stand da wie vom Basiliken versteinert und Lupin, der in der Küchentür stand räusperte sich leise: „Es reicht jetzt, meinst Du nicht?"

Carol errötete noch ein wenig und murmelte dann „schulligung… das war ein Temperamentsausbruch. Ich bin irgendwie etwas überfordert grade." Sie lief tiefrot an und sah betreten auf den Boden.

„Ach so" sagte Kingsley trocken „ich dachte schon, es wäre etwas Schlimmes" und marschierte in die Küche. Carol atmete tief ein, entspannte sich wieder ein wenig und folgte ihm mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns

Wenig später tauchte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Geschöpf im Haus auf, das er als Winky, die Hauselfe vorstellte. Carol nahm sie mit in eine Ecke der Küche, griff nach einem der Sitzkissen, die auf den Stühlen lagen, und legte es auf dem Boden vor sich. Sie deutete darauf und sagte zu Winky:" Setz Dich."

Die Elfe schaute erstaunt zu Carol hoch, setzte sich dann aber folgsam. Carol schnappte sich noch ein zweites Kissen, legte es vor das Erste und setzte sich selber darauf.

Dann sah sie sich das Geschöpf sehr genau an. Die riesigen Augen starrten sie voller Unsicherheit und Furcht an und Carol begann leise zu sprechen: „Winky, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann seid ihr Hauselfen Wesen, die gerne helfen. Ich brauche Hilfe. Mehr als ich gedachte hätte einmal Hilfe zu brauchen. Ich bin in einer Welt, in der ich fremd bin, in der ich mich kaum zurecht finde und ich weiss nicht mal, wie lange ich hier bleiben soll oder muss. Würdest Du das tun? Mir hier helfen und mich unterstützen bei was immer auch meine Aufgabe sein soll?"

Winky sah sie aus ihren riesigen Augen an und wackelte nachdenklich mit den Ohren. „Ja, das könnte ich tun" piepste sie leise.

Carol beugte sich vor und umarmte die kleine Elfe dankbar, die erschreckt nach Luft japste und rasch die Küche verliess.

Langsam trudelten die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens ein und zogen sich in den Beprechungsraum zurück. Carol blieb in der Küche mit Harry, Dumbledore hatte ihr erklärt, er würde sie in den Orden einführen, wenn die Zeit dafür reif sei.

Im Besprechungsraum gab es großes Stimmengewirr, bis Dumbledore auf den Tisch klopfte und um Ruhe bat. Er sah sich um und sagte dann „Wir werden nicht auf Severus warten, er ist unterwegs und versucht Informationen zu bekommen, Wer weiss, wann er kommen kann. Ich weiss, Euch allen brennen Fragen auf der Seele, deshalb sind wir heute hier beisammen."

Moody hob den Kopf, sein magisches Auge drehte sich in Richtung Küche: „Wer ist sie genau, was tut sie hier und warum vertraust Du ihr?"

Dumbledore holte tief Luft und sagte dann ruhig: „Wer genau sie ist, weiss ich nicht. Ich habe sie auch erst kennen gelernt, als Filch sie mir in meinem Büro mehr oder weniger vor die Füsse warf. Minerva und ich hatten ein langes Gespräch mit ihr und ich kann Euch erstmal ein paar Dinge über sie verraten. Aufgefallen ist sie uns, beziehungsweise wir sind ihr aufgefallen, weil sie unsere durch Zauber verborgenen Orte sehen kann. Muggelschutzzauber bewirken bei ihr nur eine leichte Trübung der Sicht, wie einen Nebelschleier. So kam sie nach Hogwarts. Und dann ist da ein besonderes Gespür, das sie für Energien und Magie hat. Sie nennte Hogwarts einen Ort großer Macht, womit sie ja nicht so ganz Unrecht hat" er unterbrach sich und schmunzelte.

„Aber sie ist ein reiner Muggel? Ohne Zaubererblut?" meldete sich Arthur Weasley zu Wort.

Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich, dann sagte er: „Ja, ich denke das ist sie. Zaubererblut wie wir es kennen hat sie keines, sie ist auch so magisch unbegabt wie ein Squib. Aber ich habe ihn ihr eine Kraft gespürt, die ich nicht einordnen kann. Sie hat Zugriff auf Magie, daran besteht kein Zweifel, doch was das für eine Magie ist, ist bis jetzt unklar.

Sie selber hat uns nur erzählt, dass sie sich auf einer Suche befand, als sie Hogwarts entdeckte. Und dass sie sich durchaus verstellen könne, Hogwarts und unsere Welt sei ein Teil Ihrer Reise. Nicht das Ziel, da war sie sich sehr sicher.

Sie sagte, sie sei bereit, eine Weile bei uns zu bleiben und zu sehen, was hier passiert, weil sie denkt, das könne ein Teil ihrer Reise sein. Aber was genau sie ist, was für eine Macht ihr zur Verfügung stünde, darüber sagt sie nichts. Sie hat nur erklärt, das könne sie nicht sagen, dafür wäre die Zeit noch nicht reif.

Ich weiss, das ist alles sehr nebulös, aber ich weiss auch, dass es Magie gibt, die viel älter und viel mächtiger ist als alles, was wir kennen. Nur kann man diese uralte Magie nicht kontrollieren und beherrschen, soweit ich weiss.

Wir werden also alle warten müssen, was sich weiter entwickelt.

Ich kann nur aus tiefstem Herzen sagen, dass ich mir sicher bin, Carol hat eine Bedeutung für unseren Kampf. Sie hat nicht zufällig in dieser sehr kritischen Zeit unseren Weg gekreuzt."

Er schwieg und es wurden noch eine Menge Fragen gestellt.

Nach dem Ende der Versammlung begaben sich die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens in die Küche, wo sich Molly Weasley sofort daran machte, das Abendessen für alle zuzubereiten. Carol sah ihr voller Neid zu, wie sie mit wenigen Bewegungen des Zauberstabs die köstlichsten Dinge auf den Tisch brachte. Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und eine Gestalt stürmte in den Raum. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet, mit langem strähnigen Haar und einer sehr markanten Nase im finsteren Gesicht rauschte der Mann nur Zentimeter an Carol vorbei.

„Hey, passen Sie doch auf, wohin sie treten, Sie Tram…!" brauste sie auf, brach jedoch unvermittelt mitten im Wort ab, als er sich ihr zuwandte und sie mit einem kalten Blick seiner fast schwarzen Augen durchbohrte, wie man ein lästiges Insekt mit einer Nadel aufspießt. Er musterte sie einige Sekunden lang, dann kräuselte er die Lippen und verdreht die Augen. Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben und einer schwungvollen Drehung wandte er ihr den Rücken zu.

Er sprach mit samtigem Bariton als er zu Dumbledore sagte: „Ich habe eine neue Informationsquelle gefunden. Dort hoffe ich einige Details zu finden, die mir noch fehlen bei meiner Theorie über einen Plan, den eine Gruppe von Todessern offensichtlich verfolgt. Ich werde mich sofort zu dieser neuen Quelle begeben und für einige Tage keinen Kontakt mit dem Orden halten können. Nun muss ich mich beeilen, es bleibt nicht viel Zeit."

Mit diesen Worten verliess er das Haus.

Carol schnappte nach Luft und sagte: „ Was war _das_ denn ?"

Lupin schmunzelte: „_Das_ war Severus Snape." sagte er in bedeutungsschwerem Tonfall.

„Aaaaha…. „ erwiderte Carol noch immer wie betäubt. „Der Mann hat ein Gespür für einen gekonnten Auftritt" fügte sie mit einem Anflug ihrer alten Ironie hinzu.

„Seine Abgänge sind auch nicht von schlechten Eltern" murmelte Harry und Tonks grinste.

So aufgelockert wurde das Abendessen eine fröhliche Angelegenheit, bei der alle viel lachten und scherzten.

Nur Lupin saß stiller als sonst vor seinem Teller. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, in zwei Tagen war Vollmond und nach Snapes Auftritt würde er in den nächsten Tagen keinen Wolfsbanntrank bekommen. Das bedeutete für ihn, er würde sich in der Vollmondnacht in einen der Kellerräume einschließen lassen und wieder mal die ganze Qual der unkontrollierten Verwandlung erleben müssen.

Carol beobachtete ihn verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel und runzelte die Stirn.

Als endlich alle gegangen waren und auch Harry die Küche verlassen hatte, um ins Bett zu gehen machte sich Stille zwischen Carol und Lupin breit.

Er lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Carol ging an ihm vorbei, hielt inne und ging einen Schritt zurück. Nun stand sie genau vor ihm, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Sie sah ihm tief in seine Augen, hob eine Hand und legte sie flach an seine Brust. Einen Moment verharrten sie bewegungslos so, dann sagte sie leise: „Du bist ein Wolf, nicht wahr? Wunderbare Wesen, Ihr sind dem Wald und der Erde so nahe. Gerade deshalb liebt die Mutter Euch so viel mehr als andere Geschöpfe." Ihr Blick änderte sich und in ihren Augen war unbeschreiblicher Kummer zu sehen „Warum diese Liebe aber mit soviel Schmerz verbunden ist, das weiss keiner."

Einen Moment noch verharrte sie, dann löste sie ihre Hand von ihm und dreht sich um. Sie ging aus der Küche, dreht sich in der Tür noch einmal um und sagte: „Es gibt Hoffnung, weißt Du? Verzweiflung mag irgendwann richtig sein, aber nicht heute. Hab keine Angst vor dem nächsten Mond, es gibt immer Optionen mit denen keiner rechnet."

Mir diesen Worten liess sie einen völlig verblüfften Remus Lupin in der Küche zurück.


	4. Verwandlungen und Wandlungen…

**Kapitel 4: Verwandlungen und Wandlungen…..**

Mit Winkys Hilfe war es viel einfacher, das Leben in dieser magischen Umgebung zu meistern stellte Carol in den nächsten beiden Tagen fest. Dadurch blieb ihr mehr Zeit, ihre Umgebung und die Menschen zu beobachten.

Lupin wirkte etwas ruhiger als am Abend der Versammlung, doch er warf ihr immer wieder fragende Blicke zu. Zweimal hatte er versucht, sie zu fragen, was das an dem Abend gewesen wäre. Woher sie wisse, dass er ein Werwolf sei und was es mit der Liebe der Mutter auf sich habe. Er fühlte sich von niemandem mehr geliebt als andere Geschöpfe. Auch ihre Formulierung „wunderbare Wesen" hatte ihn irritiert. Er hatte schon viele Dinge gehört, die man über Werwölfe gesagt hatte, aber „wunderbare Wesen" war definitiv niemals dabei gewesen. Er konnte sich überhaupt niemanden vorstellen, der einen Werwolf wunderbar finden würde. Ausserdem wollte er wissen, was es für Optionen waren, die sie angesprochen hatte. In einem hatte sie allerdings Recht behalten: Durch ihren denkwürdigen Auftritt war die anfängliche Verzweiflung tatsächlich von ihm gewichen.

Nun aber, da sie sich beharrlich weigerte, seine Fragen zu beantworten und sich der Vollmond näherte, kehrte das Gefühl der Verzweiflung mit aller Macht zurück. Er kannte sein Dasein eigentlich schon so lange, dass er nicht geglaubt hätte, es könnte ihn noch mehr schmerzen, aber durch die vielen deprimierenden Ereignisse der letzten Zeit war seine Leidensfähigkeit über ein erträgliches Maß hinaus strapaziert worden.

Wie grausam konnte das Schicksal sein? Reichte es nicht, dass er alle seine Freunde verloren hatte, durch Tod oder Verrat. Musste er einen seiner Freunde wiederbekommen, nur um ihn erneut zu verlieren? Zu erkennen, dass der Mensch, den er für einen Verräter gehalten hatte 12 Jahre lang immer da gewesen war und es nur eines Beweises bedurft hätte, damit er frei gewesen wäre hinterliess eine grausame Leere. Ihre Freundschaft hatte 12 Jahre verloren und nun war die Chance, diese Zeit nachzuholen endgültig vorbei.

Wenn es nicht die Arbeit für den Orden gegeben hätte, er hätte sich schon lange gefragt, wozu all das hier gut war.

Lupin atmete tief durch und schüttelte die dunklen Gedanken ab. Es wurde langsam Zeit, mit den Vorbereitungen zu beginnen, der Abend war nahe und der Mond würde bald aufgehen.

Er betrat die Küche und wandte sich an Carol.

„Würdest Du mir nachher helfen, bitte?" fragte er direkt.

Sie blickte ihn erstaun an und fragte: „Sicher. Wobei denn?"

„Du musst mich in einem der Kellerräume einschliessen."

„Hm… ja, wenn Du das möchtest mache ich das" sagte sie betont gleichmütig. „Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn es losgehen soll."

Sie drehte sich um und verliess die Küche. Lupin sah ihr stirnrunzelnd nach.

Zwei Stunden später klopfte er an ihre Tür und bat sie nun in den Keller zu kommen. Als sie unten ankam, stand er schon in dem Raum, den er ausgesucht hatte. Eine massive Eisentür würde den Raum sicher verschliessen bis der nächste Tag anbrach. Sie musterte den Raum und schauderte. Kalte nackte Steinwände, ein unregelmäßiger Steinboden, auf dem altes Stroh lag, als wäre hier in früherer Zeit mal ein Tier eingesperrt gewesen. Es roch muffig und feucht. Lupin wirkte merkwürdig verloren in dieser Umgebung.

Carol sah ihn traurig an und fragte: „Brauchst Du noch irgendwas?"

„Nein" erwiderte er und wandte den Blick von ihr ab. „Schliess bitte einfach die Tür von aussen ab und öffne sie erst morgen früh wieder."

„Ist in Ordnung" sagte sie und blieb noch einen Moment unentschlossen im Türrahmen stehen, als wolle sie noch irgendetwas sagen. Sie zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern, dann machte sie kehrt, schloss die Tür von aussen, drehte den Schlüssel zweimal um und ging nach oben.

Lupin stand noch eine Weile da und starrte die Tür an. Dann legte er seine Kleider ab, faltete sie und verstaute sie in einer Kiste, die in der Ecke des Raumes stand.

Carol stand in ihrem Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere, sie fürchtete sich vor dem, was ihr bevorstand. Im Stillen hatte sie gehofft, sie hätte Lupins Kummer ohne viele Worte lindern können. Bei Harry war es nicht so schwer gewesen Trost zu geben, aber Lupin war so viel mehrschichtiger als der Junge. Sein Kummer und seine Verzweiflung hatten verschiedene Wurzeln und zusammen bildeten sie einen grausamen Strauch des Schmerzes. Das liess sich nicht mit ein paar einfühlsamen Worten lindern.

Carol kannte sich mit Schmerz aus, sie hatte ihn in vielen Formen in vielen Menschen erfahren und fand es kaum erträglich jemanden so sehr leiden zu sehen.

Sie wusste genau, was es bedurfte, um ihm Linderung zu verschaffen, aber sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass das heute noch nicht nötig wäre. Daß sie noch Zeit hätte, sich darauf vorzubereiten. Daß es vielleicht gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas tun konnte und musste, was Hoffnung geben konnte. Aber sie wusste auch was der Preis dafür war. Und sie fürchtete sich davor, diesen Preis zahlen zu müssen. Sie wusste, dass es allein ihre Entscheidung war. Und dass sie diese Entscheidung jetzt treffen musste. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber sie konnte sich nicht aus ihren Gedanken losreißen. „Komm schon" sagte sie zu sich selbst „Du bist doch sonst auch nicht so ein Feigling. Oder wirst Du langsam schwach?"

Sie straffte sich und fällte ihre Entscheidung. Was auch immer der Preis war, den sie dafür zahlen musste, es gab eine Möglichkeit Schmerzen zu lindern und die würde sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Mit den Folgen für sich selber würde sie sich auseinandersetzen, wenn es soweit war.

Sie trat an den Schrank, griff in die Tasche ihrer Jacke und holte ein kleines Döschen heraus. Darin befand sich dunkle Erde mit einigen Tannennadeln und kleinen Blättern. Sie schüttete etwas davon in ihre eine Hand, verschloss die Dose sorgfältig wieder und steckte sie zurück in ihre Jackentasche. Dann zerrieb sie den Schmutz aus der Dose zwischen ihren Händen und hielt ihre Hände ans Gesicht. Sie atmete den erdigen Waldgeruch ein, sog den Duft und die Kraft tief in ihre Lungen und verliess dann mit federnden Schritten ihr Zimmer. Sie marschierte direkt in den Keller, schloss die Tür auf und betrat den Raum, in dem Lupin auf den Aufgang des Mondes wartete.

Lupin hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte und eine Welle von Panik durchfuhr ihn. Was immer Carol noch wollte, dafür war keine Zeit mehr, er konnte fühlen, wie die Verwandlung unmittelbar bevorstand. Wenn sie nicht auf der Stelle wieder abschloss würde er sie zerfetzen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und sie stand mit ruhiger Miene in der Tür. Nichts erinnerte mehr an ihre unsicheres Verhalten vom Abend. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er streckte die Hand aus „Bleib draussen, bitte. Es ist keine Zeit mehr, Du musst gehen. SOFORT !"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte ruhig: „Entspanne Dich, alles wird gut. Ich sagte doch, es gibt Optionen, mit denen keiner rechnet." Sie lächelte.

Langsam hob sie die Hände und berührte sein Gesicht. Sie legte ihre Hände flach an die Seiten seines Kopfes und hielt ihn fest. Lupin fühlte dass es zu spät war, das vertraute und verhasste Reissen begann, mit dem sich die Struktur seiner Knochen und seines Gewebes ankündigte. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, sich entschuldigen, sie warnen, doch kein Laut kam mehr über seine Lippen. Er blickte in ihre dunklen Augen, aber statt Angst, Panik, Abscheu oder Entsetzen sah er nur tiefen Frieden. Voller Erstaunen bemerkte er, dass die Verwandlung dieses mal völlig schmerzfrei war, dann verschwand sein Verstand hinter der nebelhaften Wand der tierischen Instinkte.

Carol sah zu, wie der Mensch sich in den Wolf verwandelte. Sie hielt sein Gesicht weiter in ihren Händen, auch als es der Kopf des Wolfes war. Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war strich sie einmal sanft über seine Schnauze, dann sank sie langsam auf den Boden, wo sie sich hinsetzte. Den Kopf noch immer in ihren Händen folgte der Wolf ihren Bewegungen und legte sich neben sie auf den Boden mit dem Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Ein leises Winseln kam aus seiner Kehle und er schloss die Augen.

So verharrten sie bis zum Morgengrauen.

Als die Sonne aufging und der Wolf sich wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandelte, löste Carol ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht und bevor Lupin realisierte, was geschehen war, schlüpfte sie aus dem Raum und ging nach oben.

Der Duft frischen Kaffees drang aus der Küche und Carol schickte einen dankbaren Gedanken an Winky. Sie betrat die Küche, wo eine große Kanne Kaffee und ein riesiger Berg Pfannkuchen warteten. Mit einem Becher Kaffee setzte sie sich an den Tisch und bewegte vorsichtig ihre verkrampften, schmerzenden Schultern.

Lupin folgte auch dem Duft und betrat die Küche kurz nach ihr. Er war vollkommen überwältigt von dem, was er erfahren hatte. Nicht nur war die Verwandlung völlig schmerzfrei gewesen, er fühlte sich nicht erschöpft und ausgelaugt, hatte keinerlei Verletzungen und auch erinnerte sonst nichts daran, dass er eine Vollmondnacht hinter sich hatte.

Er nahm sich Kaffee und Pfannkuchen und schob auch ihr einen Teller hin. Sie lächelte dankbar und er sah mit Entsetzen, wie sie aussah. Tiefe Furchen gruben sich von ihren Nasenflügeln zu ihren Mundwinkeln, ihr Gesicht war eingefallen und die Wangeknochen standen hervor wie bei einem Hungersnot-Opfer. Ihre Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und wirkten stumpf.

Schweigend aßen sie. Dann platzte die Frage aus ihm heraus, die ihm seit der Rückverwandlung unter den Nägeln brannte: „Was war das?"

Sie schmunzelte und ein leichtes Leuchten blitzte in ihren müden Augen auf.

„Das war die Zähmung des Wolfes" sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wie lange ist er denn gezähmt" fragte er erstaunt und hoffnungsvoll.

„Nur die eine Nacht." Enttäuschte sie seine stille aufgekeimte Hoffnung.

„Kannst Du das immer?"

„Nein. Niemand kann das immer."

„Und wieso konntest Du es letzte Nacht?"

„Weil Deine Verzweiflung und Dein Schmerz stärker waren als Dein Mut. Weil ich so etwas nur dann kann, wenn Mut und Hoffnung vom Untergang bedroht werden. Wenn alles verloren scheint, dann kann ich eine Kraft aufbringen, die ich sonst nicht habe."

Er sah sie an „aber das zehrt an Dir, oder?"

„Ja. Ich bezahle dafür mit meiner eigenen Energie." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Aber das ist in Ordnung, den Preis ist es mir wert."

Er sah sie eine ganze Zeitlang nachdenklich an, dann fragte er: „Wer bist Du?"

„Ich bin niemand. Niemand wichtiges oder besonderes, ich bin nur ein Werkzeug. Ein Werkzeug übrigens, das jetzt schlafen geht."

Gähnend verließ sie die Küche und Lupin starrte ihr noch eine ganze Weile nach, bevor auch er das Haus verließ.


	5. Der Ernst beginnt…

**Kapitel 5: Der Ernst beginnt…**

In den nächsten Tagen erholte sich Carol sichtlich, so dass Lupins Sorge um ihre Gesundheit geringer wurde. Dennoch brannten ihm Fragen auf der Seele, doch sie wies ihn immer wieder mit einem Lächeln und einigen gemurmelten Worten zurück aus denen er nur etwas wie „… andern Mal… noch nicht soweit…" heraushören konnte.

Der Sommer neigte sich dem Ende zu und Harry beschäftigte sich mehr mit seinen Büchern, da das neue Schuljahr in 3 Wochen beginnen würde. Er dachte kurz daran zurück, dass Lupin ihn bereits nach 4 Tagen aus dem Ligusterweg abgeholt hatte und Dankbarkeit erfüllte ihn. Das Verhalten der Dursleys war so merkwürdig und verschlossen abweisend gewesen, dass er nicht mehr genau wusste, wie er mit ihnen umgehen sollte.

Hier war das Leben so anders. Er war einer von Vielen und völlig normal. Es machte ihm Freude, Carol zu helfen. Endlich war mal nicht er der Außenseiter und er genoss dieses Gefühl. Seit dem Gespräch über den Verlust geliebter Menschen fühlte er sich merkwürdig leichter und er hatte das Gefühl, Carol irgendwie verbunden zu sein.

Am Dienstagabend erschienen die Weasleys zu einem neuerlichen Treffen des Ordens und sie brachten Ron mit. Er sollte die letzten 3 Wochen der Ferien mit Harry im Haus verbringen, da seine Eltern einen Auftrag für den Orden erledigen mussten. Arthur hatte extra Urlaub beim Ministerium einreichen müssen, damit sie gemeinsam als Ehepaar reisen konnten. Tarnung wurde in diesen Tagen immer entscheidender und so waren die Weasleys ein wichtiger Aktivposten des Ordens. Wer würde schon bei diesem so harmlos wirkenden Ehepaar Verdacht schöpfen?

Zudem war eine Nachricht von Snape eingetroffen, dass er über seine Informationsquelle berichten müsse.

So war ein Treffen des Ordens einberufen worden, das heute Abend stattfinden sollte. Die Weasleys fanden, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn sie Ron gleich mitbringen und dann im Haus lassen würden und Harry freute sich schon ungemein auf seinen Freund.

Langsam trudelten sowohl die Weasleys als auch die Mitglieder des Ordens ein.

Mit Molly Weasley betrat ein junges Mädchen die Küche, das sofort von Harry freudig begrüßt wurde.

„Hermine! Was machst Du denn hier?"

„Ich habe meine Eltern gefragt, ob ich nicht einige Zeit mit Ron und Dir hier verbringen darf" erwiderte sie. „Es kam ihnen nicht allzu ungelegen, weil die Praxis renoviert wurde und die Handwerker einen enormen Wasserschaden verursacht haben. Tja, die Hälfte der Instrumente sind im Eimer und der gesamte Röntgen-Bereich ist unbrauchbar. Nun muss alles neu gemacht werden und sie wollen die Gelegenheit nutzen, um die Praxis gleich auf den neuesten Stand der Technik zu bringen. Das erfordert, dass sie sich erstmal genau informieren, was der Zahnarzt von Welt heutzutage so alles in seiner Praxis anbieten sollte. Naja, so werden sie sowieso wenig Zeit haben, also kommt es ihnen gerade Recht, dass ich hierher wollte."

Sie schwieg und grinste Harry fröhlich an. Krummbein sprang von ihrem Arm und direkt auf Carols Schoß. Hermine sah zu ihr herüber und sagte: "Oh, Du musst Carol sein. Harry hat mit in seinem letzten Brief von Dir erzählt." Sie reichte Carol die Hand.

Langsam füllte sich die Küche, alleine Professor Dumbledore fehlte noch. Minerva McGonagall traf ein und erklärte, er sei seit dem Nachmittag unterwegs um etwas zu suchen. Er habe gesagt, er würde danach direkt zum Grimmauldplatz kommen.

„Also sollten wir einfach auf ihn warten." Schloss sie ihren Bericht.

Als nach einer Stunde immer noch nichts von Dumbledore zu sehen war, schlug Molly vor, zuerst zu essen und danach die Versammlung abzuhalten.

Alle stimmten begeistert zu und Molly machte sich an die Arbeit. Lächelnd lehnte sie sowohl Carols als auch Tonks' Angebot zu helfen ab und wirbelte mit der ihr eigenen Effizienz durch die Küche.

Gerade als sich alle an den Tisch setzen wollten öffnete sich die Tür und Snape betrat den Raum. Das fröhliche Gekicher erstarb augenblicklich, als er sich mit kaltem Blick umsah.

„Wo ist Dumbledore?" fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Guten Abend. Ich freue mich auch, Sie hier zu sehen." Sagte Carol mit einem aufgesetzt freundlichem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie schmunzelte innerlich, hatte sie sich doch auf ein erneutes Zusammentreffen mit dem Tränkemeister mental vorbereitet. Sie hatte sich geschworen, er würde sie nie wieder derartig überfahren wie bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen.

Er warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und erwiderte nur „Guten Abend. Würden Sie bitte aufhören in meiner Gegenwart…"

Er verstummte und wandte sich von ihr ab, als wäre sie die Worte nicht wert.

„In Ihrer Gegenwart aufhören womit? Zu existieren?" fragte sie ihn an seinen Rücken gewandt.

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und zog langsam die Augenbrauen hoch. Seine Lippen bildeten eine dünne Linie als er sagte: „Das wäre ein Anfang."

Carol verdreht die Augen. „Meine Güte, bei Ihrer Zeugung hat Prince Charming ja nicht unbedingt mitgewirkt, oder?"

Tonks brach in hemmungsloses Kichern aus, was ihr einen blitzesprühenden Blick von Snape einbrachte.

„Severus, setz Dich mit an den Tisch, wir müssen sowieso auf Dumbledore warten." Sagte Lupin geduldig.

Snape setzte sich und um ihn herum entspannen sich muntere Gespräche, die er zu ignorieren versuchte.

Plötzlich erschallte aus der Halle wieder einmal Mrs. Blacks Gekreische: „Schlammblüter, Verräter des Blutes und nun auch noch ekelerregende Muggel verseuchen mein Haus und keiner unternimmt etwas dagegen! Mögen sie verrotten in ihren Gräbern nachdem ein mutiger Reinblüter den Mumm hatte, ihnen die Köpfe abzuschlagen!"

Alle am Tisch verdrehten die Augen, nur Snape nickte gedankenverloren.

„Glauben Sie an das, was die Frau sagt?" fragte Carol ernsthaft interessiert.

„Sie hat nicht unbedingt Unrecht mit ihren Ansichten" erwiderte Snape trocken.

„Lieber Himmel, Logik ist nicht gerade ihre Stärke, oder?" fragte Carol und klang unbeabsichtigt etwas schnippisch.

Snape sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann erwiderte er: „Was wissen Sie schon über die Reinheit des Blutes?"

„Ich habe einiges über ihre Vorstellungen von Reinheit, Halbblütern und Muggeln gelesen" sagte Carol ruhig „und ich halte es für ausgemachten Unsinn."

Alle Blicke an Tisch hatten sich inzwischen den Beiden zugewandt, das versprach ja ein spannendes Rededuell zu werden.

„Unsinn?" sagte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ein undefinierbar überlegen-amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Würden Sie das vielleicht erläutern?"

„Aber gerne" sagte Carol ruhig.

„Es ist im Grunde ganz einfach: Die Natur verabscheut Reinblütigkeit. Sie strebt nach Veränderung, Verbesserung. Das kann die Züchtung der Reinheit nicht bieten. Reinheit ist Stillstand und Stillstand kann niemals irgendwohin führen."

Snape sah sie erstaunt an. „Was meinen Sie mit „Reinheit ist Stillstand?""

„Nun, immer wenn es in der Natur zu einer Weiterentwicklung kommt, war eine Vermischung oder eine Mutation am Werk. Wenn eine Art rein geblieben ist, dann hat sie sich dem Untergang geweiht. Sie tun genau das.

Sie erklären die Reinheit des Blutes zum Heiligtum und töten ihre eigene Art damit."

Sie hielt inne. Snape sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, schwieg aber.

"Sie erheben den Anspruch eine Regel aufgestellt zu haben, der alle Ihresgleichen folgen sollen, aber die Natur unterwirft sich keiner fremden Regel. Und Sie erwarten in Ihrer Arroganz, daß die Natur ihnen das durchgehen läßt. Aber das wird sie nicht. Die Reinheit des Blutes bringt nach einer gewissen Zeit nur noch Krüppel hervor, genetisch defekte Kreaturen.

Sie glauben, sie können das reine Blut erhalten, aber Sie verdammen Ihre Art zum Tode. Kein glorreicher schneller Tod, sondern ein Tod in gebrochenem Körpern und in geistiger Umnachtung."

Sie sah ihn an mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Zorn, Snape erwiderte ihren Blick ungerührt, dann sagte er ruhig: "Das ist dummes Zeug, sie wissen nichts von uns und sollten sich daher mit unqualifizierten Äußerungen zurückhalten."

Sie seufzte vernehmlich: "Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie der Vernunft nicht sonderlich aufgeschlossen gegenüber stehen. Mein Wissen um Ihre Art ändert nichts an den Grundsätzen der Vernunft, der Logik und der Natur."

Snape starrte sie einige Minuten schweigend an, dann erhob er sich und sagte in die Runde: "Ich kann nicht länger warten. Richten Sie Dumbledore aus, ich muss wieder zu meiner Quelle. Anscheinend gibt es ein uraltes Artefakt, das starke Macht besitzt. Einige Todesser wollen mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen und es wahrscheinlich für den dunklen Lord in ihren Besitz bringen, wenn es hält was sie sich davon versprechen. Ich werde versuchen mehr über das Artefakt und die Pläne der Todesser heraus zu finden und melde mich, sobald ich etwas weiss."

Er ging zur Tür, dreht sich noch einmal um, blickte in die Runde. Sein Blick blieb einen Augenblick auf Carol ruhen, als ihre Blicke sich trafen schüttelte er fast unmerklich den Kopf, dreht sich erneut zur Tür und verließ das Haus.

Carol sah die Mitglieder des Ordens an, dann wandte sie sich an Lupin: "Seid Ihr sicher, dass er auf Eurer Seite steht?"

Alle Augen wandten sich ihr zu, vereinzelt hörte sie erschrockenes Schnappen nach Luft.

"Wie meinst Du das? Hast Du etwas Böses in ihm gefühlt? "

Carol dachte nach. "Nein, nicht böse... aber allein. Er ist kein Team-Player, wie man bei uns sagt."

Sie verstummte und ließ noch einmal die Eindrücke, die sie in dem Gespräch von ihm empfangen hatte auf sich wirken.

"Er steht nur auf seiner eigenen Seite. Er hat eigene Definitionen für Recht und Unrecht. Und nur nach denen handelt er. Ja, er kämpft an Eurer Seite, solange das seine Seite ist, solange Eure Ziele seiner Definition von Recht entsprechen. Aber das ist Treue sich selber gegenüber, keine Treue Eurer Sache gegenüber. Vergesst das niemals."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore betrat die Küche. Er bat die Mitglieder des Ordens in den Versammlungsraum und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Carol blieben in der Küche zurück.

Ron, Hermine und Harry saßen in einer Ecke und plauderten angeregt. Carol lächelte. Sie waren gut aufgehoben und so verließ sie leise die Küche und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl die Zeit würde zu schnell verrinnen, ihr würde die Zeit fehlen, sich für das Kommende vorzubereiten. Sie wusste, etwas Grauenvolles würde geschehen, jemand würde Schreckliches erleiden. Es stand nicht in ihrer Macht, das zu verhindern. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie den Schmerz würde lindern können.

Fast wünschte sie, sich in Luft auflösen zu können nur um Frieden zu finden. Wozu war sie denn da, wenn sie nicht helfen konnte? Was sollte sie tun, wenn alle ihre Fähigkeiten nichts nützen konnten gegen das kommende Leiden. Wenn sie nur nicht so alleine wäre. Wenn es nur jemanden gäbe, der ihr Rat und Hilfe geben könnte.

Wenn nur mehr Zeit wäre...

Doch die dunklen Mächte brauchten keine Zeit, die Zeit spielte auf ihrer Seite. Je schneller sie erstarken konnten, desto besser war es für sie.

Carol seufzte, blickte aus dem Fenster und sah den Sonnenuntergang.

"Fast symbolisch.." dachte sie und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.


	6. Die Falle schnappt zu…

**Kapitel 6: Die Falle schnappt zu…**

Wieder kehrte Ruhe ein in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Ron, Harry und Hermine verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen und auch die Vorbereitungen auf das neue Schuljahr nahmen einiges an Zeit in Anspruch.

Lupin versuchte ständig an Carols Seite zu sein, er hatte die Veränderung, die mit ihr in den letzten Tagen vor sich gegangen war deutlich bemerkt. Auch Tonks hatte mitbekommen, dass etwas anders war und war häufig im Haus und leistete Carol und Lupin Gesellschaft.

Eines Nachmittags saßen sie wieder einmal am Küchentisch, tranken Tee und Tonks knabberte an Möhrenstreifen, mit denen sie beim Sprechen furchteinflößend herumfuchtelte.

„Was denkst Du über Snape?" fragte sie unvermittelt.

Carol überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte sie „nicht viel. Er tut Dinge, die kein anderer tun würde. Er denkt, das wäre unvermeidbar, er glaubt er tut das Richtige, aber manchmal denke ich, er versucht zu viel zu tun. Es ist, als wolle er eine Schuld begleichen."

Sie sah Lupin und Tonks fragend an. Tonks zuckte mit den Achseln und Remus sagte langsam: „Da ist etwas dran, den Verdacht haben einige von uns, aber Genaues weiss wohl nur Dumbledore. Ihn und Severus verbindet eine Geschichte, die keiner außer den beiden kennt."

Carols Blick schien sich in der Ferne zu verlieren.

„Das muss enden" sagte sie schlicht. „Diese Gedanken von Schuld und Sühne tragen nur die Saat der Zerstörung in sich. Sie sind zu nichts anderem nutze. Wenn es Snape nicht gelingt, sich von diesen Gedanken zu lösen… wenn es ihm nicht gelingt, sich von seiner Vergangenheit zu lösen, dann hat er keine Zukunft."

Tonks sah sie erschreckt an „ist er in Gefahr bei seiner Mission?"

„Ja, mehr als er und wir ahnen, fürchte ich. Er hat vor sehr langer Zeit einen Teil von sich verloren. Er glaubt, jemand habe ihm diesen Teil genommen und er kann das niemals verzeihen. Er hat gelernt zu hassen, weil er glaubt, man habe ihm Unrecht getan. Aber er hat nie gelernt, dass es Dinge gibt, die kann einem kein Mensch nehmen, wenn man es nicht zulässt. Er hat nie begriffen, dass nur seine stillschweigende Duldung es seinem Gegner ermöglicht hat, ihm diesen Teil von sich zu nehmen.

Und so geht er durch die Welt voller Wut und Hass und versucht den Teil von ihm wieder zu finden, der ihm fehlt. Und dabei ist dieser Teil von ihm immer noch da, er muss ihn nur sehen und akzeptieren. Und er muss begreifen, dass nur er alleine entscheiden kann, wie viel ein anderer ihm antun kann. Dass er selber das Maß dessen bestimmt, was man ihm nehmen kann. Nur dadurch, dass er es zulässt."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Nun geht er also los und übernimmt gefährliche Missionen, als wolle er vermeiden, in sich selber zu sehen und endlich herauszufinden, was dort geschehen ist. Aber das ist oft so. Wenn der Schmerz im Inneren so groß ist, dass er den Blick für das Leben trübt, dann neigt man dazu, überhöhte Risiken einzugehen, denn nichts kann einen mehr schockieren oder verletzen."

Sie lehnte sich zurück, Traurigkeit lag in ihrem Blick: „Aber ich fürchte, der Preis für seine Suche nach dem fehlenden Teil wird hoch. Ich fürchte, er kann nicht alles aushalten, auch wenn er das glaubt."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Moody betrat den Raum. „Tonks, Remus, wir haben Nachricht von Snape. Er hat einen wichtigen Gegenstand und möchte, dass wir ihn sofort treffen. Wir sollen den Gegenstand von ihm übernehmen und sofort nach Hogwarts bringen, damit er dort von Experten untersucht wird. Er selber will seine Tarnung nicht gefährden und bleibt noch bei der Gruppe Todesser, bei denen er sich zur Zeit aufhält. Deshalb sollen wir ihn kurz treffen, den Gegenstand von ihm entgegennehmen und dann wieder verschwinden. Der Treffpunkt ist eine Lichtung am Waldrand von Stashton Woods.

Carol hörte Moodys Worte und alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft und alle drehten sich zu ihr um.

„Ich muss da mitkommen", sagte sie mit einem unüberhörbaren Zittern in der Stimme.

„Auf gar keinen Fall", warf Moody sofort ein. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!", er schnaubte „ein Zivilist bei einem konspirativen Treffen…. Soweit kommt's noch."

Carol dreht sich zu Lupin um: „Remus, kannst Du mir vertrauen? BITTE! Nimm mich mit zu diesem Treffen. Ich kann Dir nicht erklären, warum das so wichtig ist, aber es ist so." Ohne ein weiteres Wort sah sie ihm in die Augen und ihr Blick flehte ihn um Hilfe an.

Lupin dachte nur eine Sekunde nach, dann sagte er ruhig: „Wir nehmen sie mit. Sie hat schon mehrfach einen merkwürdigen Instinkt für das Unerwartete bewiesen, das kann nur von Nutzen sein." Moody murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, warf Lupin einen grimmigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr zu dem Thema.

Tonks hatte sich derweil am Kamin zu schaffen gemacht.

„Es gibt ein paar hundert Meter vom Waldrand entfernt ein altes Zaubererhaus, das im Moment leer steht, dessen Kamin aber noch an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist. Damit können wir reisen." sagte sie eifrig.

Wenige Augenblicke später verliessen die vier das Zaubererhaus und gingen schnellen Schrittes auf den Waldrand zu. Sie betraten den Wald und hielten nach der Lichtung Ausschau. Vorsichtig bewegten sie sich durch das dichte Unterholz, bemüht möglichst wenig Lärm zu machen.

„Hier irgendwo müsste Snape gleich sein" murmelte Moody und da sahen sie ihn. Seine unverkennbare Gestalt stand am Rand einer Lichtung. Doch er war nicht alleine. Vier in Kapuzenumhänge gehüllte Gestalten standen ihm gegenüber und sprachen mit ihm. Moody, Tonks, Lupin und Carol hielten inne und versuchten zu hören, was dort gesprochen wurde. Doch die Unterhaltung war zu leise und zu weit entfernt. Man konnte lediglich ein Murmeln hören, aber einzelne Worte waren nicht unterscheidbar. Snape hob die Arme wie in einer abwehrenden Geste und sprach schneller. Es war, als wolle er die vier Männer von irgendetwas überzeugen. Man konnte fast die Eindringlichkeit spüren, die von seinen Gesten und den unverständlichen Worten ausging.

Plötzlich wurde seine Rede von einem lauten und hässlichen Lachen unterbrochen. Der Todesser ganz rechts machte eine Geste, als wolle er Snape zum Schweigen bringen und lachte nochmals laut und bösartig auf. Dann zückten alle vier ihre Zauberstäbe und ein mehrstimmiges „CRUCIO!" schallte durch die Bäume.

Snapes Körper, von dem vierfachen Fluch getroffen, zuckte wie bei einem Elektroschock, doch er blieb auf seinen Beinen stehen. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Die Szene wirkte wie eingefroren, bis er nach einigen Momenten langsam auf die Knie sackte. Er verharrte einen Augenblick, dann kippte sein Körper zur Seite. Liegend krümmte er sich unter den noch immer auf ihn wirkenden Flüchen, aber auch jetzt verlies kein Ton seine Lippen.

Wieder verging ein scheinbar endloser Moment, dann öffnete Snape wie in Zeitlupe den Mund und ein Schrei voll unendlicher Qual entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er schrie und schrie und schien niemals mehr aufzuhören, als wären seine Lungen für alle Ewigkeit voller Luft.

„Ein vierfacher Cruciatus! Das kann kein Mensch ertragen oder überleben" flüsterte Moody und Entsetzen klang aus seiner Stimme.

Lupin war blaß, sagte aber kein Wort und Tonks Hände krallten sich voller Abscheu und Panik in seinen Arm.

Carol erhob sich wie ferngesteuert, hob den Arm und zeigte auf die grauenhafte Szene: „Macht dem ein Ende. Sofort." sagte sie fast tonlos.

Drei Zauberstäbe wurden wie einer gezückt und sofort erschallte _Expelliarmus_ und _Stupor_ und in wenigen Momenten waren die überraschten Todesser entwaffnet, bewusstlos und lagen gefesselt am Boden.

Carol ging mit wenigen Schritten zu Snape, der am Boden lag. Er war verstummt, doch nichts wies darauf hin, dass er bei Bewusstsein war. Sein Körper bebte noch immer unkontrolliert und schien den Nachhall der Folterung zu erleben. Carol kniete neben ihm nieder, legte Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger der linken Hand auf seine Stirn. Die rechte Hand legte sie in der nun schon vertrauten Geste flach an die Seite seines Gesichtes und schloss die Augen. Eine Weile lag Totenstille über dem Rand der Lichtung, dann kam ein grauenerfülltes Stöhnen über ihre Lippen und sie sackte ein wenig zur Seite. Lupin wollte vorstürzen und ihr helfen, doch Tonks hielt ihn am Arm zurück: „Lass sie, sie wird wissen, was sie tut."

Langsam verklang der Laut und Carol saß wieder ruhig neben Snape, dessen Körper nun endlich still dalag. Tränen sickerten aus ihren geschlossenen Augen, doch sie schien sie nicht zu bemerken.

Nach einer Weile ließ sie sein Gesicht los und sackte in sich zusammen. Lupin und Tonks stürzten auf sie zu und nahmen sie in die Arme. „Was hast Du getan, Carol?" fragte Tonks mit zitternder Stimme.

Carol schien fast keine Kraft zu Sprechen zu haben, als sie leise sagte: „Ein wenig den Schmerz genommen und den Lebensfunken gestärkt. Die Kälte vertrieben und verhindert, dass er in der Dunkelheit versinkt." Sie schwieg.

Plötzlich erschallten Geräusche wie von einem Maschinengewehr. Es knallte in rasend schneller Folge und auf der Lichtung apparierten ungefähr 25 bis 30 Todesser.

„Verdammt! Es war eine Falle!" zischte Moody.

Die Todesser zückten wie von einer unsichtbaren Choreographie des Grauens geleitet ihre Zauberstäbe und wandten sich der kleinen Gruppe zu. Rote und grüne Lichtblitze schossen aus den Spitzen der zahlreiche Stäbe und die Lichtung war erfüllt von gerufenen Flüchen und Zaubern.

Carol sprang auf und wie von neuer Energie erfüllt warf sie sich zwischen ihre Freunde und die auf sie zurasenden Lichter.

Sie riss die Arme hoch und dem überraschten Betrachter bot sich ein denkwürdiges Schauspiel. Goldene Fäden kamen aus ihren Fingern, zwischen ihren Händen flocht sich ein Netz aus strahlender Energie, das in rasender Geschwindigkeit wuchs, so dass eine mehrere Meter breite und hohe Wand zwischen den Todessern und ihre Opfern bildete. Das Netz flackerte auf, als die tödlichen Flüche es trafen. Doch es warf sie nicht zurück. Beim Auftreffen eines jeden Lichtblitzes passierte etwa Erstaunliches: Er teilte sich, folgte den Fasern des Netzes und bei jedem Knoten, auf den er traf teilte er sich erneut. Solange, bis er so zerfasert und dünn war, dass er verschwand. Das Netz absorbierte auf diese Weise die gesamte destruktive Energie, die aus den Zauberstäben abgeschossen wurde.

Nach einer Weile begann das Netz zu wabern und löste sich von Carols Händen. Es schwebte langsam auf die Todesser zu und begann sie zu umschlingen. Einer nach dem Anderen sanken nach der Berührung des Netzes ohnmächtig zu Boden und als alle von ihnen außer Gefecht gesetzt waren flackerte das Netz noch einmal kurz auf, dann verschwand es wie ein goldener Nebel, den ein Windhauch davon weht.

Carol ließ die Arme sinken, dann brach sie ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben zusammen.


	7. Unerwartete Enthüllungen und neue Geheim...

**Kapitel 7: Unerwartete Enthüllungen und neue Geheimnisse….**

Unnatürliche Ruhe herrschte am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Als wäre das ganze Gebäude in Watte gepackt und seine Bewohner bewegten sich wie in Trance.

Die beiden Bewusstlosen waren von Tonks, Lupin und Moody zurück ins Haus gebracht worden, Lupin hatte darauf bestanden, Carol auf seinen Armen zu tragen.

Sie hatten sofort Dumbledore benachrichtigt und nach einer kurzen Beratung war man sich einig, dass es nicht verantwortbar wäre, die beiden ins St.Mungos zu bringen. Wie hätte man erklären sollen wer oder was Carol war. Unabhängig davon, dass sie es selber nicht wussten und der Vorfall auf der Lichtung sie noch fremdartiger gemacht hatte.

Und wie hätte man Snapes Zustand begründen sollen? Was hätte eine plausible Erklärung dafür sein können, dass er minutenlang einem vierfachen Cruciatus-Fluch ausgesetzt war.

Also wurde beschlossen, Mme. Pomfrey aus Hogwarts herzuholen. Zur Zeit waren keine Schüler im Schloss, so dass sie durchaus abkömmlich war. Mit Winkys Unterstützung wurde einer der Räume im Erdgeschoß des Hauses in ein Krankenzimmer umgestaltet und Poppy hatte alles Benötigte mitgebracht.

Sie kümmerte sich hervorragend um die Kranken, aber leider wussten weder sie noch Dumbledore, was man tun sollte, außer ihnen Stärkungstränke und gute Wünsche zukommen zu lassen.

Nach 2 Tagen erwachte Carol von alleine, doch ihr Anblick war schrecklich. Sie konnte kaum stehen, geschweige denn alleine gehen. Ihr Gesicht war ausgemergelt, die dunklen braunen Augen trübe und leer. Die Haut schien sich zum Zerreißen gespannt über die Knochen ihres Körpers zu spannen und sie atmete keuchend, als würde jeder Atemzug ihr schwer fallen.

Tonks und Lupin waren sofort an ihrer Seite und auch Harry ließ sich nicht fortschicken. Poppy beobachtete besorgt was da vor sich ging, doch da die Gesellschaft Carol nicht zu schaden schien, ließ sie die Freunde gewähren.

Und tatsächlich, unter der liebevollen Zuneigung der drei schien sie ein wenig aufzublühen.

Kaum wirkte sie etwas gekräftigt eilte sie sofort an Snapes Bett. Sie kniete daneben nieder und legte wieder Finger und Hand an sein Gesicht. „Heilige Mutter…" murmelte sie voller Entsetzen über das, was sie dort fühlte.

Sie blieb eine ganze Weile so sitzen und nachdem sie ihre Hände von ihm gelöst hatte sagte sie: „Ich brauche Hilfe."

Sofort wollten alle etwas tun und redeten durcheinander, sie lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder und auch dieses Lächeln schien sie auf wundersame Weise zu beleben.

„Ich brauche Wasser", sagte sie. „Zweifach gesegnetes Wasser, das heißt, es muss einmal durch Felsen geflossen sein und dann noch durch die Erde. Jemand muss einen Bach suchen, der durch Felsen geflossen ist und dann eine Weile unterirdisch verlief, bevor er an die Oberfläche kommt."

Sie sah sich fragend um. Tonks sprang sofort auf, warf ihren Stuhl und eine Stehlampe um und rief: „Ich mache das."

„Danke" schmunzelte Carol und wandte sich wieder Snape zu.

Severus Snape spürte eine neue Welle der Kälte über sich hinwegrollen. Mit jeder neuen Welle blieb etwas mehr von dieser Kälte in ihm zurück und schien ihn Stück für Stück zu ersticken. Mit der Kälte kam Dunkelheit. Langsam kroch sie zu ihm und begann ihn einzuhüllen. Er fragte sich, ob es sinnvoll sei, sich dagegen zu wehren, ob er überhaupt eine Chance hätte sich erfolgreich zu wehren.

Unvermittelt brach die Welle aus Kälte ab und zog sich zurück, die Dunkelheit wich wieder etwas zurück und Snape fühlte plötzlich die Freiheit zu atmen. Wärme erfüllte ihn und er hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Etwas oder jemand berührte seinen Geist und schien um Einlass zu bitten. Er stemmte sich dagegen. Niemals würde er irgendwem gestatten in seine Gedanken zu blicken. NIEMALS! Ein Bild entstand vor seinem geistigen Auge. Es zeigte eine Person, die vor einem Haus stand und von außen mit einer Person am Fenster sprach. Er begriff die Symbolik dieses Bildes, das ihm offensichtlich geschickt worden war um zu zeigen, dass der Fremde keineswegs in seine Gedanken eindringen, sondern nur mit ihm kommunizieren wollte.

Er entspannte sich, dann hörte oder vielmehr fühlte er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf: „_Ich kann die Kälte und die Finsternis nur eine kurze Weile vertreiben. Ich kann sie nicht besiegen. Sie werden immer wieder kommen, solange, bis Du sie in Dir vernichtest. Alles, was Du für diesen Kampf brauchst trägst Du in Dir und ich kann Dir ein Werkzeug geben, mit dem Du den Kampf gewinnen kannst. Aber Du alleine musst die Entscheidung fällen, den Kampf zu beginnen. Erst dann kannst Du sie loswerden und Dein Bewusstsein zurückgewinnen."_

„_Was für ein Werkzeug ist das, das Du mir anbietest?_" dachte er.

„_Das Wissen, wo Deine Stärke liegt."_ Erklang erneut die Stimme in seinem Bewusstsein.

„_Ich weiß sehr genau, wo meine Stärken liegen!"_ es war merkwürdig, diese Dinge nicht auszusprechen, sondern nur zu denken, aber allmählich gewöhnte er sich daran.

„_Vielleicht, aber die eine wichtige Stärke, die, die es Dir ermöglicht endlich frei zu sein, die kennst Du nicht._"

„_Wovon redest Du_" fragte er argwöhnisch.

Sanft erwiderte die Stimme „_wenn Du bereit bist zu kämpfen, dann gebe ich Dir das Wissen_."

Leere erfüllte seinen Geist und er wusste, er war wieder allein. Still genoss er noch ein wenig das das Gefühl dass Kälte und Finsternis nicht allzu nahe waren.

Carol löste ihre Hände von Snapes Gesicht, wandte sich von seinem Bett ab und erhob sich langsam. Lupin griff nach ihrem Arm und sie lehnte sich erschöpft einen Moment an ihn. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore betrat den Raum.

„Der Orden ist versammelt", sagte er ruhig, „Carol ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie uns ein paar Erklärungen geben." Er unterbrach sich und musterte sie „natürlich nur, wenn Sie sich gut genug dafür fühlen" fuhr er mit Besorgnis in der Stimme fort.

„Einverstanden" sagte Carol und folgte Dumbledore auf den Arm von Remus gestützt in den Versammlungsraum.

Dumbledore setzte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an den großen Tisch neben seinen eigenen Stuhl und sagte einleitend: „Wir werden die Versammlung beginnen, obwohl heute nicht alle da sein können. Carol wird hoffentlich etwas Licht in die jüngsten Ereignisse bringen können und vielleicht auch etwas über Severus' Zustand berichten können. Aber bitte, geht schonend mit ihr um, wie ihr sehen könnt ist sie noch nicht wieder auf der Höhe ihrer Kraft."

Er setzte sich und nickte Carol aufmunternd zu. Sie sah schweigend in die Runde, dann begann Moody zu fragen: „Was war das für ein Zauber auf der Lichtung?"

Alle nickten, das war die dringlichste Frage, die sie alle hatten, denn nach den Berichten von Moody, Lupin und Tonks war es nichts, das irgendjemand je vorher erlebt hatte.

Carol holte tief Luft, dann sagte sie ruhig: „Das war kein Zauber im eigentlichen Sinne. Es war die Manifestation der Natur in ihrer Form als Beschützerin des Lebens."

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Sie fuhr fort: „Was ihr dort gesehen habt waren die Kräfte der Natur, des Lebens selber, die sich gegen die Vernichtung von Leben gewandt haben. Deshalb hat das Netz die Flüche auch nicht reflektiert, sondern absorbiert. Das Leben kann niemals etwas Lebendiges vernichten, es kann sich nur schützen. Es ist sehr schwer zu erklären, wenn man das Wissen nicht in sich selber fühlen kann."

„Wer bist Du?" wiederholte Lupin seine früher schon mal gestellte Frage.

Carol warf ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu, dann sagte sie: „Ich bin ein Werkzeug des Lebens. Nennt es eine Priesterin, ein Gefäß oder ein Werkzeug, es meint alles das gleiche."

Sie verstummte.

Verblüffte Gesichter waren um den Tisch herum zu sehen.

Kingsley beugte sich vor und sagte: „Und Du beherrscht diese Kräfte?"

„Nein, niemand beherrscht sie. Man kann sie nicht benutzen. Wenn das Leben selber bedroht wird, dann manifestieren sie sich. Sie benutzen Menschen wie mich, um ihr Ziel, den Schutz des Lebens, zu verfolgen. Beherrschen oder benutzen kann man sie nicht, aber einsetzen, wenn Kräfte sich vereinen um sich gegen das Leben zu stellen. Jedoch funktionieren diese Kräfte nur zusammen mit der Lebensenergie des Menschen, den sie benutzen. In gewisser Weise zehren sie ihn auf."

Längeres Schweigen trat ein, jeder schien über das Gehörte nachzudenken.

„Können Sie Severus heilen?" fragte Dumbledore unvermittelt.

„Nein" erwiderte sie mit unverkennbarem Kummer in der Stimme, „das kann er nur selber."

Fragend blickte Dumbledore sie an „Was ist denn das Problem mit ihm?"

„Er ist von etwas getroffen worden, das weitaus schrecklicher ist als nur die 4 Flüche, die ihn foltern sollten. Sicherlich, der Schmerz, den sie angerichtet haben war über die Maßen grausam, aber Schmerz ist heilbar und den Schmerz habe ich relativ schnell von ihm nehmen können.

Was viel gravierender ist, ist die Folge der Flüche. Sie konnte eintreten, weil es vier Leute waren, die sie ausgestoßen haben. Einer oder zwei hätte das niemals zuwege gebracht. Die Flüche waren angereichert mit einem unvorstellbaren Maß an Hass, Grausamkeit, Freude an der Qual eines anderen. Wenn diese Gefühle in dieser Stärke von so vielen Personen abgesondert und dann in einem Fluch gebündelt werden, dann manifestiert sich etwas, das ich nur als „Verneinung des Lebens" bezeichnen kann. Diese Manifestation stellt sich als grausame Kälte und abgrundtiefe Dunkelheit dar. Diese Kälte und Dunkelheit haben Severus Snape überwältigt. Ich kann es lindern, indem ich sie immer wieder für eine Zeit vertreiben, aber nur er alleine kann sie aus sich verbannen."

„Was muss er dafür tun?"

„Er muss die Entscheidung fällen, sich diesem Kampf zu stellen. Er muss die Finsternis, die sich ihm immer wieder nähert, ihn überwältigt und ihn stückweise zerstört vernichten. Diese Finsternis und die Kälte sind mehr als der Tod, aber ihre Wirkung ist genauso."

„Er wird sterben, wenn er das nicht tut?"

„Ja"

Stille breitete sich aus.

Nach einer langen Weile fragte Lupin „Was ist mit dem Rest? Wieso kannst Du heilen, Schmerzen nehmen und woher weißt Du soviel?

Carol lächelte verschmitzt und zwinkerte ihm zu „Ich habe einen Teil der Mutter Natur bekommen, den ich in mir aufnehmen konnte und den ich einsetzen kann. Nicht immer, und nicht ohne den Preis dafür zu zahlen, aber wenn Dinge sehr schwierig werden, dann bin ich in der Lage, etwas zu tun. Ich kann Emotionen erspüren in Menschen. Diese Gabe hatte ich in begrenztem Maße schon immer, nun ist sie sehr verstärkt worden. Und aus der Wahrnehmung der Gefühle ergibt sich das Verstehen der Person. Aus Verstehen entsteht die Fähigkeit zu Helfen, wenn die Not des einzelnen zu groß wird und er seine Last nicht mehr alleine tragen kann.

Das Nehmen von Schmerz gehört genauso dazu wie das Geben von Mut und Hoffnung. Es ist immer das Geben _und_ das Nehmen, was wichtig ist."

Dumbledore sah sie eine Weile an und sagte dann „Ich denke, das reicht erstmal an Informationen, Carol. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Offenheit.

Wenden wir uns nun dem 2. wichtigen Thema zu, das Artefakt, von dem Severus gesprochen hat. Wir sollten herausfinden, ob es wirklich existiert oder ob die Information nur der Köder für die Falle war."

Die Versammlung ging ihren Gang und am Ende verließen alle das Haus ohne das übliche gemeinsame Essen.

Carol ging noch einmal nach Snape sehen, aber er war bei Mme. Pomfrey in guten Händen und so wandte sie sich ihrem Bett im Krankenzimmer zu.

Lupin hielt sie im Gang zwischen den Betten auf, hielt sie bei den Schultern, sah in ihre Augen und sagte leise: „Danke, dass Du bei uns bist."

Sie lächelte ihn an und drehte sich zu ihrem Bett um.


	8. Ein langer Weg…

**Kapitel 8: Ein langer Weg….**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das erste das sie erblickte ein im Stuhl schlafender Lupin neben ihrem Bett. Sie lächelte dankbar bei dem Gedanken an die Fürsorge, die sich in seiner Anwesenheit ausdrückte.

Rasch schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Bett, verharrte kurz vor ihm und strich ihm mit einer fast zärtlich anmutenden Geste eine braune Haasträne aus der Stirn. Dann ging sie rasch zu Snapes Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Er wirkte fast noch blasser als gewöhnlich, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Mme. Pomfrey träufelte gerade einige Tropfen einer wässrig-gelblichen Flüssigkeit aus einer Pipette auf seine Lippen. Die Tropfen versickerten langsam zwischen ihnen, ohne jedoch einen irgendwie sichtbaren Effekt zu zeigen. Die Krankenschwester setzte sich auf dem Stuhl neben das Bett, schraubte das Fläschchen wieder zu und betrachtete ihren Patienten nachdenklich: „Ein Erweckungstrank nach einem besonderen Rezept für schwere Fälle von Bewusstlosigkeit. Er hat ihn selber gebraut." Sie hielt inne und sah versonnen auf das kleine Fläschchen. „Ob er weiß, wie sehr er von uns gebraucht wird?" Sie seufzte und erhob sich.

Carol strich ihr sanft über den Rücken: „Er weiß zumindest, wie sehr sein Wissen und sein Können geschätzt werden." Sagte sie aufmunternd.

Poppy verließ den Raum und Carol beugte sich über den bleichen Tränkemeister, den sein eigener Trank ganz offensichtlich nicht hatte kurieren können. Sie strich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger der linken Hand über seine Stirn und hielt an einem bestimmten Punkt inne. Langsam legte sie die rechte Hand an die Seite seines Gesichtes und schloss die Augen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken löste sie ihre Hände wieder von seinem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verließ das Krankenzimmer und verschwand ins Bad.

„Warum sollten wir nicht mit einem Muggelwagen zum Haus der Familie Ancion fahren?"

„Weil wir hier nicht auffallen sollen, Arthur. Das hier ist Peru und Du bist hier nicht im Ministerium und kannst etwas wieder hinbiegen, wenn es daneben gegangen ist." Murrte Molly Weasley. „Wir sollen uns unauffällig verhalten und wie Touristen durch die Lande ziehen. Albus möchte sicher nicht, dass man uns aus einem peruanischen Gefängnis befreien muss oder noch schlimmer, dass das Ministerium uns hinterher reisen muss, um den Muggeln hier das Gedächtnis zu verändern."

Arthur sah sich fragend um. „Und wie sollen wir da nun hinkommen?"

„Wir nehmen ein Taxi, so wie man es uns vorgeschlagen hat" sagte Molly bestimmt, trat an den Straßenrand und begann mit den Armen zu wedeln.

Carol betrat die Küche, nahm sich Tee und setzte sich an den Tisch, auf dem eine dampfende Schüssel mit Haferbrei wartete. Harry saß schweigend vor seinem Teller und schien mit grimmiger Miene den Haferbrei hypnotisieren zu wollen. Sie füllte sich ihren Teller und begann zu essen.

Nach einer Weile sagte Harry ohne den Blick vom Teller zu heben: „Du versuchst ihm das Leben zu retten?"

„Ja"

„Warum?"

Sie zögerte: „Warum nicht?"

„Er ist so…" Harry unterbrach sich und versuchte Zorn und Abscheu in Worte zu fassen, „so scheußlich."

Carol dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach und fragte dann: „und deshalb soll ich ihn sterben lassen?

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern ohne den Blick zu heben.

Sie schaute einen Moment lang auf ihren Löffel, der seit Beginn des Dialoges auf halber Höhe zwischen ihrem Teller und ihrem Mund geschwebt hatte, dann senkte sie ihn zum Teller zurück.

„Jedes Leben ist es wert gerettet zu werden, Harry. Was wären wir für Lebewesen, wenn wir versuchen wollten, den Wert eines anderen Lebens zu bemessen? Der eine ist wertvoller, der andere weniger wert?

Wer darf das entscheiden?

Wenn wir aufhören, jedes einzelne Leben zu lieben, um jedes einzelne Leben zu kämpfen, dann hören wir auf das Leben an sich zu lieben und darum zu kämpfen."

Sie nahm erneut ihren Löffel auf und begann entschlossen zu essen.

Harry sah ihr einen Moment zu, dann setzte auch er sein Frühstück fort.

Nach einer Weile fragte er: „Wirst Du es schaffen? Ihn zu retten, meine ich."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es liegt an ihm alleine. Nur er selber kann den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit aufnehmen."

„Wer kämpft gegen die Dunkelheit?" ertönte eine müde Stimme von der Tür herüber. Lupin trat in die Küche. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und sah Harry und Carol fragend an.

„Snape" sagte sie leise und ihr Blick wurde von Trauer getrübt. „Ich glaube, er verliert den Kampf, wenn er nicht bald bereit ist Hilfe anzunehmen. Eben konnte ich ihn nicht mehr erreichen, es hat wohl begonnen…."

„Was hat begonnen?" fragte Lupin erschreckt. Er mochte Snape nicht sonderlich gerne, im Gegenteil, aber sie verband ein merkwürdiges Band aus Abneigung und widerwilligem Respekt.

„Er versinkt in der Dunkelheit" sagte Carol schlicht. „Wenn nicht schnell starke Hilfe zu ihm durchdringt, verlieren wir ihn."

Severus Snape fühlte die Finsternis näher kommen, die Kälte hatte ihn nun fast vollständig erfasst und breitete sich schmerzhaft in seinem Körper aus. In der Ferne hatte er vor einigen Minuten die Fremde gespürt, die wieder Kontakt aufnehmen wollte, doch er hatte sie ignoriert. Warum sollte er auf eine fremde Stimme hören, die ihm Hilfe versprach? Woher sollte er wissen, dass sie kein Feind war? Er hatte in seinem Leben fast alles alleine geschafft, da würde er jetzt nicht damit anfangen, sich auf fremde zu stützen.

Die Kälte schmerzte fast unerträglich und die Finsternis schien immer verlockender zu werden.

Langsam ließ er sich fallen in die wartende Umarmung der Dunkelheit…..

Tonks stolperte durch das dichter werdende Unterholz. Irgendwo hier musste dieser verdammte Bach doch wieder ans Tageslicht kommen. Sie fluchte leise, als einige Zweige sich zum wiederholten Male in ihren Haaren verfingen und schmerzhaft daran rissen. Sie richtete sich auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Dies war nun die dritte Stelle, an der sie suchte. Zuerst hatte sie einen Bach gefunden, der zwar aus Felsen heraus floss, aber dann nicht mehr in der Erde verschwand. Danach fand sie einen Unterirdischen Wasserlauf, den sie bis zu den Bergen zurückverfolgen konnte, doch kurz davor konnte sie nicht sicher sagen, woher er kam. Sie wollte ganz sicher sein es richtig zu machen. Carols Anweisungen waren präzise gewesen und es schien wirklich dringend zu sein.

Ihr Fuss verfing sich in einer Wurzel und sie stürzte hart zu Boden. Unter Schmerzen erhob sie sich wieder und wäre beim ersten Schritt fast sofort wieder gestürzt, denn ihr Knöchel tat fast unerträglich weh.

„Oh nein," dachte sie „nicht auch das noch."

Sie versuchte vorsichtig aufzutreten, aber Schmerz ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den Boden und inspizierte ihren Knöchel. Er begann unaufhaltsam anzuschwellen und eine tiefrote Färbung lies auf einen heftigen Bluterguss schließen. Tonks tastete vorsichtig den Knochen ab und kam zu dem Schluss, es sei nichts gebrochen. Nicht, dass sie auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt hätte, wie man durch Tasten einen Bruch diagnostizieren konnte, aber sie hatte beschlossen, dass allzu negatives Denken in ihrer Situation nicht förderlich sein konnte.

Da sie aber wirklich nicht wusste, ob sie es nun mit einer Verstauchung, einem Bänderriss oder sonst etwas zu tun hatte und dieses Wissen ja auch nicht wirklich etwas geholfen hätte, deutete sie resigniert mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Knöchel und sagte „_Ferula_".

Sofort erschien eine Schiene und Verbände wickelten sich um den verletzten Knöchel. Sie erhob sich und sah sich um. In der nähe lag ein abgerissener Ast, der ihr stabil genug erschien, um ihn als Gehstock zu verwenden.

So gerüstet versuchte sie ein paar Schritte und stellte fest, dass es leidlich ging. Nach Hause apparieren kam nicht in Frage, ihre Aufgabe hatte wirklich dringlich geklungen und sie war nicht willens, mit leeren Händen im Grimmauldplatz wieder aufzutauchen.

Langsam bewegte sie sich weiter durch die Büsche. Irgendwo hier musste dieser Bach an die Oberfläche kommen. Sie hatte keine Alternativen mehr, wo anders von vorne anzufangen mit der Suche, das würde sie mit ihrem Fuß nicht schaffen.

Sie kämpfte sich durch eine weitere, dichter werdende Mauer aus Sträuchern, als sie plötzlich ein leises Plätschern hörte. Sie schob die Büsche zur Seite und sah ein kleines Rinnsal am Boden. Ihm folgend gelangte sie schließlich zu einem Bereich des Bachbettes, aus dem sie Wasser in einen Krug schöpfen konnte. Sie füllte den Krug und verschloss ihn magisch. Als sie sich aufrichtete und den Krug in ihrem Umhang verstauen wollte starrten ihr zwei tiefblaue Augen ins Gesicht. Sie erstarrte, als sie erkannte, dass eine in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt vor ihr stand. Der Krug rutschte aus ihrer Hand und zerbrach am Boden. Das Wasser versickerte sofort wieder im Erdreich. Eine kräftige Hand griff nach ihrem Arm, hielt ihn wie einen Schraubstock umklammert und eine heisere Stimme sagte rau „Wer bist Du und was tust Du hier auf meinem Land?"


	9. Warum muss es nur so schwer sein?

**Kapitel 9: Warum muss es nur so schwer sein? **

Im Haus am Grimmauldplatz ging Carol voller Sorge vor dem Bett von Severus Snape auf und ab. Kaum noch ein Lebenshauch war von ihm zu spüren und sie wusste keinen Rat mehr. Allein das zweifach gesegnete Wasser konnte noch die Hoffnung auf Heilung in sich bergen. Wenn der Mensch denn geheilt werden wollte. Nur durch seine eigene Kraft war Heilung möglich, aber sie zweifelte inzwischen stark an seinem Willen. Trotzdem, sie wollte es versuchen und mit Hilfe des Wassers könnte sie vielleicht noch einmal mit seinen Gedanken Kontakt aufnehmen, um ihm die Waffe für seinen Kampf anzubieten. Mehr konnte sie sowieso nicht tun, aber das bisschen wollte sie nicht unversucht lassen.

Das Ehepaar Weasley betrat die Wohnung von Paulina Ancion, nachdem eine halsbrecherische Taxifahrt sie zu der auf dem kleinen Zettel notierten Adresse gebracht hatte, den sie dem rasend schnell redenden Taxifahrer unter die Nase gehalten hatten. Wenigstens fiel es hier nicht auf, dass Arthur sich nicht mit dem Muggelgeld auskannte, denn als Engländer hatten sie hier sowieso einen Status, bei dem niemand erwartete, dass sie sich mit einheimischen Dingen auskennen sollten.

Der Taxifahrer hatte während der gesamten Fahrt ununterbrochen geredet und schien zu glauben, sie wollten eine Sightseeing-Tour durch Lima, denn der deutete beim Reden pausenlos auf die verschiedensten Gebäude, an denen sie vorbei fuhren.

Da er nicht nur auf Dinge außerhalb des Wagens deutete, sondern auch lebhaft mit beiden Armen gestikulierte, während er sprach, waren die beiden Weasleys völlig verängstigt, als sie endlich aus dem Wagen steigen durften.

„Bei Merlins Bart" brummte Arthur „wer solche Autofahrer hat, braucht keinen Du-weißt-schon-wen mehr, um ein ganzes Land in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

Nun folgten sie Paulina in ihr Wohnzimmer und hofften, dass sie die Schriftrolle, die sie für Dumbledore heil nach England bringen sollten bald in den Händen halten würden. Dieses Land war heiß und laut und ganz und gar unenglisch, entschied Molly in Gedanken und sehnte sich in den Fuchsbau zurück.

Paulina bot ihnen Kaffee an und erzählte dann in gebrochenem Englisch, sie hätte einen Ara mit einer Nachricht von Dumbledore erhalten, die das Kommen der Weasleys ankündigte und sie bat, ihnen den Reiseführer auszuhändigen.

„Reiseführer?" fragte Molly „Ara?". Ihre Miene zeigte heillose Verwirrung.

Paulina deutete lachend auf einen großen, leuchtend roten Vogel mit beeindruckend großem Schnabel. Der Vogel schaute gelangweilt zu ihnen herüber, dann begann er vorsichtig sein Gefieder mit dem Schnabel zu putzen.

„Sie bringen uns die Post" sagte Paulina erstaunt. „Wie machen sie in England das denn?"

„Eulen" erwiderte Arthur und fügte nach einem Blick in Paulinas Unverständnis ausdrückendes Gesicht schnell hinzu „große, nachtaktive Vögel".

„Und was für ein Reiseführer?" hakte Molly nach.

„Das Tarnwort für die Schriftrolle" erklärte Paulina verschmitzt lachend. „Sie wissen doch, man könnte die Aras abfangen und deshalb lassen wir unsere Botschaften harmlos klingen"

Dann aber wurde sie ernst und erklärt den verblüfft dreinschauenden Weasleys, dass die Schriftrolle Peru verlassen habe. In dem Museum in dem Paulina arbeitete und wo sie auch die Schriftrolle entdeckt hatte wurde seit einiger Zeit eine Wanderausstellung ausgearbeitet und nachdem die langen Vorbereitungen vor einer Woche endlich zum Abschluss gekommen waren, hatten alle Ausstellungstücke das Land verlassen, um ein Jahr lang um die Welt zu reisen.

Die Schriftrolle war Teil der Ausstellung, die in den nächsten Tagen in Yucatan Station machen würde.

„Dann müssen wir nach Yucatan" sagte Molly bestimmt zu ihrem Mann, der sofort nickte.

Paulina lachte wieder und sagte: „Wenn Sie nach dem Essen abreisen wird das früh genug sein, denke ich. Wir müssen sowieso noch Vorbereitungen treffen."

„Vorbereitungen?"

„Ich muss einen Ara an eine bekannte Familie in Cancun schicken. Hier sind nur wenige Häuser und Wohnungen an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen und man weiß nie genau, ob jemand noch da wohnt, wo man ihn erinnert. Sie wollen nicht im Ofen von wildfremden Leuten landen, oder?"

„im _OFEN ?_"

„Hier reisen wir durch die Öfen und Kochstellen der Häuser. Kamine sind in Südamerika sehr selten, nur in einigen großen Herrenhäusern aus der Kolonialzeit findet man sie.

Jetzt ist erstmal wichtig, dass wir Sie heil nach Mexiko bringen, danach können Sie weitersehen.

Also… ich schicke einen Ara an Senior Cantalestra in Cancun und kündige Ihr kommen an. Hoffen wir, dass das Haus noch steht und er noch dort wohnt."

Sie ging zur Anrichte, zog Pergament, Feder und Tinte aus einer Schublade und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. In wenigen Sekunden hatte sie einige Zeilen zu Papier gebracht, rollte das Pergament ein und wickelte einen dünnen Faden darum.

Sie machte eine Geste zu dem leuchtenden roten Vogel, der sofort auf den Tisch flog und ihr ein Bein entgegenstreckte. Rasch war die Pergamentrolle daran befestigt und Paulina sprach leise aber eindringlich auf den Vogel ein. Er hopste auf ihre Schulter, zupfte eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Zopfband, knabberte kurz daran und flog dann durch das offene Fenster davon.

Paulina drehte sich zu den Weasleys um und sagte: „So. Nun warten wir."

Die dunkle Gestalt packte Tonks Arm noch fester und mit seiner anderen Hand griff er zielsicher in ihren Umhang. Er zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und ein triumphierendes Glitzern war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Tonks wurde bleich. Ihr Fuß schmerzte entsetzlich, der Fremde wusste offensichtlich genau was er wollte und wie er das erreichte und am Grimmauldplatz verließ man sich auf ihre Fähigkeiten. „_Na toll", _dachte sie_. „Verlasst Euch nur auf Tonks, sie wird es schon vermasseln."_

Der Fremde sprach wieder mit dieser heiseren, rau klingenden Stimme.

„Ich hasse es, mich wiederholen zu müssen. Und es wird Dir nicht gefallen was passiert, wenn ich etwas hasse. Aber da Du mich nicht kennst, bekommst Du dieses Mal eine zweite Chance. Wer bist Du und was tust Du auf meinem Land?"

Tonks überlegte fieberhaft.

„Ich… ich bin…" stammelte sie „ich bin nur spazieren gegangen."

Ein kaltes, heiseres Lachen ertönte unter der Kapuze. Mit einem Ruck verdrehte er ihren Arm auf den Rücken. Sie strauchelte und bei dem Versuch das Gleichgewicht zu halten trat sie auf ihr ihren verletzten Fuß. Sie stieß einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei aus, verstummte aber sofort wieder, als der Fremde seinen Griff daraufhin nur noch verstärkte.

Mit einem leisen Wimmern sagte sie: „Ich hab nur Wasser gesucht. Sehen Sie doch, dort liegen die Scherben meines Kruges."

Der Griff um ihren Arm lockerte sich ein wenig.

„Warum hier? Wasser gibt es überall." wollte die Stimme wissen.

„Rein zufällig… ehrlich." Sie senkte den Kopf.

Die dunkle Gestalt machte eine ruckartige Bewegung, mit seiner freien Hand packte er Tonks Kinn und zwang ihr Gesicht in eine Position, in der er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Seine Augen hatten ein fast hypnotisches, tiefes Dunkelblau und sein Blick bohrte sich unerbittlich in Tonks Augen. Sie wollte die Augen schließen, konnte sich aber bei allem Willen seinem Blick nicht entziehen.

„Belüge mich nie wieder und nenne das dann noch ehrlich" sagte die Stimme leise und drohend.

„Sag mir, wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann" sagte Remus Lupin, als er das Krankenzimmer betrat.

„Im Moment kann niemand hier etwas tun, lass uns einen Tee trinken."

Sie gingen in die Küche, schenkten sich Tee ein und setzten sich an den großen Tisch.

Schweigend saßen sie dort und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Lupin betrachtete sie und stellte fest, dass sie sich langsam wieder erholte. Viel langsamer als nach der Vollmondnacht, aber er vermutete, dass es eine leichtere Aufgabe gewesen war, den Wolf zu bändigen als das, was auf der Lichtung passiert war.

„Darf ich Dich etwas fragen" unterbrach er die das Schweigen.

„Sicher… wenn ich es beantworten kann werde ich das gerne tun." erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich habe nur Teile von dem verstanden, was Du bei der Versammlung des Ordens erzählt hast.."

„Ich kann dazu im Moment nichts mehr sagen" unterbrach sie ihn und ihr Lächeln erlosch, „es tut mir leid."

„Kein Problem" antwortete er schnell um das Unbehagen zu vertreiben.

Sie entspannte sich sichtlich wieder und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Wieder breitete sich Stille aus.

Nach einigen Minuten sah Lupin von seiner Tasse auf, legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm und sagte leise „wenn Du jemanden zum Reden brauchst… oder Hilfe bei was auch immer…" er zögerte „…ich werde immer da sein und tun, was in meiner Macht steht."

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte dankbar in seine warmen Augen.

„Du tust schon so viel. Viel mehr als Du selber vielleicht ahnst." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Seine, die immer noch auf ihrem Arm ruhte.

„Und Du wirst noch mehr tun, das weiß ich. Jetzt im Moment brauche ich nur Deine Stärke, denn alleine kann ich hier nichts mehr tun."

Er seufzte und genoss einen Moment lang die Wärme ihrer Handfläche auf seiner Haut. Mit Erstaunen bemerkte er, dass sich ihre Hand ganz anders anfühlte als damals im Keller. Dort schien ihre Handfläche kühl gewesen zu sein. Aber da mochte ihn seine Erinnerung auch trügen, immerhin hatte er ihre Hand nur wenige Sekunden wahrgenommen, bevor sein bewusstes Denken von den Instinkten des Wolfes verdrängt worden war.

Er sog noch einen Moment lang die Erinnerung an den Moment wie Luft in seine Lungen, dann zog er seine Hand weg, senkte den Blick und murmelte: „Ich bin nicht stark, erhoffe Dir da nichts von mir. Meine Hilfe kann vielleicht praktischer Natur sein, aber Stärke habe ich keine, die Dich unterstützen kann."

Carol schloss die Augen. Warum konnte denn nichts nur mal ganz einfach sein? Verzweiflung näherte sich ihr und versuchte sie zu überwältigen. Sie kämpfte das Gefühl nieder und bemühte sich ruhig zu atmen.

Die Bilanz war im Moment niederschmetternd.

Sie hatte hier einen Menschen, der voller Mitgefühl, Liebe, Mut und Verständnis steckte, der seine eigene Stärke aber nicht sehen konnte oder wollte.

Dann war da ein Mann dessen Stärke, Tapferkeit und Gradlinigkeit nur noch von seiner Sturheit und seiner Blindheit übertroffen wurden. Und der jetzt lieber starb, als Hilfe anzunehmen.

Und da war noch der Junge, dessen Seele von Schmerz und Verwirrung zerrissen wurde und der nicht wusste wohin mit all seinen Gefühlen. Und dieser Junge sollte die Macht finden, die das Böse vernichten konnte.

Langsam atmete sie aus.

In was für eine Geschichte war sie hier nur hineingeraten?

Gut. Sie wollte Schritt für Schritt vorgehen.

Erstmal war hier der Mensch neben ihr, der trotz allem, was er erlebt und überlebt hatte noch immer nicht an seine Stärke glauben konnte.

Wenn nicht er selber seine Stärke sehen konnte, wer sollte es dann tun? Sie überlegte, dann öffnete sie die Augen, griff wieder nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest in ihren Händen.

„Wieso glaubst Du, Du hättest keine Stärke anzubieten?"

„Ich… sieh mich doch an. Ich bin ein Werwolf. Ein Wesen, bei dem die meisten Menschen sich nicht sicher sind, ob sie es mehr fürchten oder mehr verabscheuen sollen. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, mich zu kontrollieren, wenn der Vollmond mich beherrscht. Sicher, der Wolfsbanntrank hilft, aber was passiert wenn ich den nicht nehme hast Du ja selber gesehen." Er hielt inne, als er sie lächeln sah. Dann fuhr er fort:

„Na gut, Du hast es vielleicht nicht selber gesehen, aber glaube mir, ich werde eine Bestie, die ohne Skrupel einen Menschen töten kann. Ich hasse mich alleine bei dem Gedanken an das, was ich tun könnte. Verstehst Du denn nicht? Es ist nicht nur was ich einem Opfer antun könnte, da sind noch die Familie des Opfers, seine Freunde und alle, für die er in der Zukunft noch wichtig geworden wäre. In einer Zukunft, die er nun nicht mehr hat, weil es mich gibt und ich seinen Weg gekreuzt habe."

Es war, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen und die Worte strömten nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Oder was ist, wenn ich nicht töte, sondern nur verletze? Dann verurteile ich einen anderen Menschen zu dem gleichen Schicksal unter dem ich auch leide.

In beiden Fällen läuft es auf das gleiche hinaus. Ich vernichte Leben, ich zerstöre die Zukunft anderer, ich verdamme andere zum Leiden, ich bin ein Monster!"

Tränen standen in seinen Augen, als er wieder leiser sagte: „Wieso glaubst Du, es wäre Stärke in mir? In mir ist nur Tod und Verdammnis."

Er versuchte ihr seine Hand zu entziehen, doch sie hielt sie unerbittlich fest. Sanft strichen ihre Finger über seinen Handrücken, als zeichneten sie Symbole darauf.

Mit ruhiger Stimme sagte sie: „Ein schönes Monster würdest Du abgeben. Getrieben und geplagt von Mitgefühl für Opfer und Familien. Gepeinigt von Reue und Selbsthass. Nein, um ein Monster zu sein bedarf es Skrupellosigkeit und absoluter Mitleidlosigkeit.

Du hast so viel überstanden. Du hättest jedes Recht, verbittert, wütend und hasserfüllt zu sein. Das Leben war grausam zu Dir, es hat Dir Dinge gezeigt, die sollte kaum ein Mensch erfahren. Aber dass Du nicht so geworden bist, dass Du Dir Mitgefühl, Liebe und Wärme für andere Menschen bewahrt hast, das zeigt, wie viel Stärke in Dir ist.

Und nun öffne bitte endlich Deine Augen und erkenne, was Du bist.

Ein Monster steckt in jedem Menschen, aber ob der Mensch selber zum Monster wird hängt einzig davon ab, wie er mit dem Monster in sich selber umgeht. Lässt er es die Kontrolle übernehmen, oder behält er seine Menschlichkeit? Nur diese Entscheidung alleine definiert uns. Mit dieser einen Entscheidung stellen wir uns auf die eine oder die andere Seite. Wo stehst Du, Remus?

Du weißt es.

Schau in Dein Herz, Remus, nur dort kannst Du die Antwort finden. Dort findest Du einen Menschen, kein Monster. Dort findest Du Licht, keine Verdammnis.

Und nun sag mir noch einmal, dass Du mir nicht mit Stärke helfen kannst."

Sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an.


	10. Weite Reisen und fremde Gestalten…

**Kapitel 10: Weite Reisen und fremde Gestalten…**

Tonks blinzelte und versuchte damit den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Sie strengte sich an, ihren Geist zu leeren, wie man es ihr in der Aurorenausbildung beigebracht hatte. Der Fremde stieß wieder dieses heisere Lachen aus und Tonks meinte das Rauschen von Wasser in ihrem Kopf zu hören. Als würde Wellen an einen Stand rollen und die Brandung leise gegen einen Felsen schlagen. Ein friedliches Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, dann hörte sie eine leise, sanfte Stimme sagen: „So ist es gut, Mädchen. Entspanne Dich… erzähle mir warum Du ausgerechnet hier Dein Wasser suchst."

Tonks versuchte sich noch einmal gegen den Fremden zu wehren, doch zu stark war das Wohlgefühl, das von dem Meeresrauschen ausging. Sie ergab sich dem Frieden, der sich in ihr ausbreitete und antwortete: „Weil es hier durch Felsen und dann durch das Erdreich geflossen ist, bevor es an die Oberfläche kam."

Abrupt ließ der Fremde sie los, so dass sie erneut um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste.

Rasch griff er nach ihr und schlang einen seiner erstaunlich kräftigen Arme um ihre Taille, um einen Sturz zu verhindern. Ihre Schulter schmerzte davon, dass ihr Arm so brutal auf den Rücken gedreht worden war, ihr verstauchter Knöchel brachte sich mit höllischem Pochen wieder in Erinnerung und sie wusste nicht, was sie von diesem Fremden halten sollte, der immer noch ihren Zauberstab in seinem Besitz hatte. Aber zumindest schien ihr Geist wieder frei zu sein, wenngleich sie zugeben musste, dass es keine unangenehme Erfahrung gewesen war.

„Zweifach gesegnetes Wasser?" murmelte der Fremde und Tonks starrte ihn wie von Donner gerührt an. „Du musst Carol begegnet sein", sagte er mit leicht amüsierter Stimme, die zwar immer noch heiser, aber nicht mehr drohend klang.

Tonks wäre fast rückwärts gestolpert, hätte er seinen Arm nicht um ihre Mitte geschlungen und sie damit festgehalten.

Er streifte seine Kapuze zurück und sie konnte endlich sein Gesicht sehen. Tonks schnappte nach Luft und hielt dann den Atem an.

Als erstes fiel ihr sein Haar auf. Etwas über schulterlang umrahmte es sein Gesicht. Es war von einem tiefen schwarz, glänzend und so glatt, wie man es nur bei Asiaten und den Ureinwohnern Nordamerikas kennt. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ebenmäßig und wirkten wie geschnitzt. Hohe, scharf konturierte Wangenknochen dominierten das Gesicht, und eine aristokratische Nase bildete den Mittelpunkt absoluter, reiner Symmetrie. Sein Mund war unglaublich sinnlich geschwungen, von einem blassen Rot-Ton, der offene Versprechungen zu machen schien.

Doch das Auffälligste waren seine Augen. Von tiefem, strahlendem Blau mit einer Wirkung, als wollten sie einem direkt in die Seele blicken. Seine Augenbrauen bildeten einen eleganten, fast ein wenig verwegen wirkenden Schwung und rundeten damit das Gesicht ab.

Als kenne er die Reaktion auf seine äußere Erscheinung lachte der Fremde auf. Dann wirkte er plötzlich wieder ernst.

„Wenn Carol zweifach gesegnetes Wasser benötigt, dann ist jemand wirklich in Schwierigkeiten", sagte er düster.

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres" erwiderte Tonks trocken „aber wer sind Sie, was machen Sie hier und woher kennen Sie Carol?"

„Ich heiße Jasper. Verzeihen Sie mein schroffes Vorgehen, aber hier treiben sich viele düstere Gestalten herum in letzter Zeit. Todesseraktivitäten überall in den Wäldern hier, man kann nicht mehr vorsichtig genug sein. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Sie nichts Böses im Schilde führen. Woher ich Carol kenne ist eine zu lange Geschichte und außerdem sollte sie die besser selber erzählen." sagte er schnell. „Jetzt müssen wir das Wasser holen und Sie müssen damit schleunigst zurück. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie Carol von mir erzählen werden und sie hierher bringen, wenn sie es wünscht."

Er griff in seinen Umhang, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und reichte ihn ihr. Dann zückte er seinen eigenen Zauberstab, deutete auf die Scherben des Kruges und sagte laut und vernehmlich _Reparo_.

Er hob den Krug auf, füllte ihn mit Wasser aus dem Bachbett und verschloss ihn magisch. Dann reichte er ihn Tonks und sagte: „Nehmen Sie. Apparieren Sie schnell zurück dorthin, wo auch immer dieses Wasser gebraucht wird" er fügte mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu „und kehren Sie bald zurück".

Tonks lief rot an während sie mit einem Knall aus dem Wald verschwand.

Es waren nun einige Tage vergangen seit Paulina den Ara nach Cancun geschickt hatte und endlich kam er mit Antwort zurück.

Molly und Arthur beobachteten gespannt das Gesicht ihrer Gastgeberin, während sie das Antwortpergament entrollte und langsam zu lesen begann.

Nach einigen Minuten rief sie „Madre de dios!" und schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

Voller böser Vorahnungen warteten die Weasleys geduldig, bis Paulina das Schreiben ganz gelesen hatte, dann fragte Molly aufgeregt: „Was ist passiert?"

„Oh… Madonna… heilige Madonna…" jammerte die junge Frau, fasste sich dann aber rasch wieder und begann den Inhalt des Pergamentes für die beiden Briten zusammenzufassen.

Manolo Cantalestra, der Mann, der in Cancun ihre Kontaktperson sein sollte, hatte herausgefunden, dass die Kisten mit der Wanderausstellung im Museum der Zona Arqueológica del Rey untergebracht wurden. Diese authentische Maya-Ausgrabungstätte lag im archäologischen Viertel von Cancun und war dadurch nur sehr schwer zugänglich. Zu viele Schätze vergangener Kulturen lagen dort, als dass man außerhalb der normalen Öffnungszeiten jemand hineingelassen hätte. Manolo berichtete er habe einen Cousin, der als Packer für die Gesellschaft der Zona arbeitete und der sich mit einigen Pesos überreden ließ, Manolo seine Abendschicht zu überlassen.

Manolo sei also am Abend zum Museum gegangen, wo die Kisten mit der Wanderausstellung in einem Lagerraum darauf warteten, ausgepackt zu werden.

Nach einigem Suchen habe er tatsächlich die Kiste mit der Schriftrolle gefunden und eine magische Kopie der Rolle angefertigt. Er habe die Arbeit seines Cousins getan und sei am Ende der Schicht nach Hause gegangen. In der Nähe seines Hauses habe ihn Miguel, ein Straßenjunge, dem er ab und zu ein wenig Essen und Geld gegeben hatte, angesprochen und ihn gewarnt, nahe dem Hauseingang lungerten seit Stunden drei düstere Gestalten herum. Manolo beschloss, kein Risiko mit der Kopie der Schriftrolle in der Tasche einzugehen und war nicht nach Hause gegangen.

Bei der Erwähnung der dunklen Gestalten bekreuzigte sich Paulina inbrünstig und murmelte einige Worte, aus denen man nur „… Madonna… Santa Maria della Rosa…" heraushören konnte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken beruhigte sie sich wieder und setzte ihren Bericht fort.

Manolo sei ein paar Stunden im Viertel seiner Wohnung herumgelaufen und habe überlegt, was er tun könne. In einem Cafe habe er dann Leute reden gehört, die von einem schrecklichen Brand im Boulevard Kukulcán erzählten. Er habe sofort seine Schlüsse gezogen, denn das ist die Strasse, in der das Museum liegt. Die Leute hätten weiter erzählt, man habe die Museumskuratorin selber mit einer Flasche Brennspiritus in ihrer Hand in der Nähe des Brandes gefunden, völlig verwirrt und unzusammenhängende Dinge stammelnd. Ihre Integrität und Korrektheit, sowie ihr Engagement für die Erhaltung alter Maya-Artefakte waren weithin bekannt. Also habe Manolo sofort daraus geschlossen, dass sie den Brand nur unter dem Einfluß des Imperius-Fluches gelegt haben konnte.

Der gesamte Lagerraum des Museum, also auch die Kiste mit der Schriftrolle wäre völlig zerstört worden, hörte er noch, bevor er fluchtartig das Cafe verließ.

Nun sei er unterwegs zu seinem Bruder Ernesto, der inzwischen in Venedig lebe.

Ernesto hatte viele Jahre in den Estados Unidos gelebt, in Florida, wo er bei einer italienischen Familie als Gärtner tätig war. Die Familie war nur für eine begrenzte Zeit dort, denn der Patron sollte in Miami eine Tochtergesellschaft eines internationalen Konzerns aufbauen. Als die Familie vor einem Jahr zurück nach Italien gehen wollte, habe sie Ernesto gefragt, ob er sie als Gärtner und Chauffeur begleiten wolle. Ernesto war einverstanden und lebte seitdem in Venedig bei ihnen.

Dorthin wolle Manolo nun fliehen, denn bis dort glaube er, würden ihm die Schergen von du-weißt-schon-wem nicht folgen.

Paulina schloss ihre Zusammenfassung des Briefes und sah die Weasleys an.

„Wenn sie zumindest noch eine Kopie der Schriftrolle sehen möchten, sollten Sie schnellstens nach Venedig reisen. Manolo hat die Adresse seines Bruders hier angegeben." Sie reichte ihnen einen Zettel.

Die Weasleys versuchten das Gehörte zu verarbeiten und sich auf ihre neue Aufgabe einzustellen. _Venedig_… Molly lächelte bei dem Gedanken, mit Arthur die Stadt der Liebe zu sehen. Warum nicht neben den Pflichten noch eine romantische Gondelfahrt einlegen?

Sie musterte ihren Mann von der Seite. Wenn man bedachte, was sie schon alles erlebt hatten, dann hatte er sich doch fabelhaft gehalten und sie fand ihn für sein Alter noch durchaus attraktiv. Sie lächelte versonnen bei dem Gedanken, ihn unter der Seufzerbrücke zu küssen und umarmte ihn kurz.

Arthur blickte sie erstaunt an, lächelte sie liebevoll an und sagte: „Dann sollten wir mal los, Molly. Wer weiß, was in Venedig wieder für Überraschungen auf uns warten."

Sie bedankten sich bei Paulina für die Gastfreundschaft und verließen Peru.

Remus erwiderte ihren Blick, senkte dann aber den Kopf.

Sehr leise sagte er: „Wenn es so einfach wäre. Schau Du in mein Herz, Carol. Du wirst dort keinen Mut finden, nur Angst. Ich habe Angst davor, was ich mit Menschen, die mich lieben machen könnte. Ich erlaube niemandem, mich zu lieben und wenn jemand es trotzdem wagt, dann fliehe ich.

Ich habe vor sehr langer Zeit eine Frau, die mir alles auf der Welt bedeutete verlassen, nur aus Angst, was ihr geschehen könnte, wenn ich bei ihr bleibe. Sie war das Schönste, das mir im Leben passiert ist und trotzdem hat die Angst gesiegt. Sie war ein Wunder, die Ergänzung meiner Seele, die Melodie meines Herzens und doch konnte ich gerade deshalb nicht gegen meine Angst angehen.

Wieso glaubst Du, ich hätte Stärke oder Mut?"

„Weil Mut nicht unbedingt die Abwesenheit von Angst ist. Mut ist vielmehr die Erkenntnis, dass es Dinge gibt, die wichtiger sind als Angst.

Wenn Du diese Frau wieder triffst, dann halte sie fest, Remus. Das Leben gibt uns oft eine zweite Chance. Verspiele sie nicht, wenn sie sich Dir bietet. Manchmal ist Mut nur ein winziger Schritt, der uns aus der Hölle in ein Paradies führen kann."

Sie umarmte ihn kurz, dann fuhr sie fort: „Und nun sag mir: Hat Dein Herz erkannt, dass es Dinge gibt, die wichtiger sind als die Angst? Sag mir: Glaubst Du daran, dass wir unsere Furcht überwinden können, wenn wir das nicht alleine tun müssen? Vertraust Du mir, dass ich im äußersten Notfall in der Lage sein werde andere vor Dir zu schützen, wie ich schon Dich selber geschützt habe?"

Langsam hob Lupin den Kopf und sah ihr unter Tränen in die Augen. Er nickte langsam.

Carol hob die Hand und strich mit dem Daumen sanft eine Träne von seinem Auge weg.

Es knallte vernehmlich und eine völlig zerzauste Tonks mit einer Schiene am Fuß, einen knotigen Ast in der Einen und einem Krug in der anderen Hand stand vor ihnen.

Sie reichte Carol den Krug, während Lupin aufsprang und stürzend ihren Arm griff. Er sah sie an, hob sie dann kurz entschlossen hoch und trug sie zu Mme. Pomfrey in das Krankenzimmer.

„Gut, dass wir den Raum hier eingerichtet haben", sagte Tonks.

„Wenn das Schuljahr beginnt, sollten wir uns nach einer anderen Heilerin oder Krankenschwester umsehen. Es ist eine gute Sache ein Krankenzimmer in Hauptquartier zu haben." stimmte Lupin zu.

Er setzte sie auf eine Liege und Poppy nahm den Verband vom Knöchel.

Carol war den beiden mit dem Krug gefolgt, den sie nun schweigend Lupin hinhielt. Er sah sie erstaunt an, dann begriff er und löste die magische Versiegelung.

Carol trug den Krug zu Snapes Bett, goss das Wasser in eine Schale und nahm ein Tuch, welches sie in die Schale legte. Als das Tuch sich voll gesogen hatte, hob sie es aus der Schale und ging damit zu Snape.

Sie strich über seine Stirn, dann drückte sie das Tuch über seinem Gesicht zusammen und ließ einige Tropfen des Wassers auf seine Lippen träufeln.

Langsam schien der Sturz in die Dunkelheit weniger rasend zu werden. Severus spürte ein scharfes Zerren, das ihn zurückholte. Zurück in die schmerzhafte Kälte, in die Hoffnungslosigkeit des Alleinseins für alle Ewigkeit. Als er sich in die Umarmung der Dunkelheit fallen ließ, hatte er das Gefühl der ewigen Kälte entkommen zu können.

Jetzt riss es ihn mit Gewalt zurück.

Einen kurzen Moment lang überwältigten ihn die Kälte und der Schmerz, dann zogen beide sich langsam, wie zögernd zurück.

Snape spürte wieder die Wärme, die dem Kontakt mit der Fremden voranging und bereitete sich auf die Berührung des Geistes vor. Er wollte sie nicht noch einmal zurückweisen. Beim letzten Mal hatte er geglaubt, er können alleine mit Kälte, Dunkelheit und Tod fertig werden, doch die Qual des Schmerzes hatte ihn in die Arme der Dunkelheit getrieben. Er war sich unbewusst darüber klar, dass das auch die Umarmung des Todes gewesen wäre, wenn der Sturz zu einem Ende gekommen wäre. Das war nicht sein Wille gewesen, aber er hatte auch nicht gesehen, wie direkt dieser Weg war.

Er war nun bereit, noch einmal mit der Fremden zu sprechen, er wollte den Kampf mit der Finsternis aufnehmen und endlich diesen Zustand des Halblebens verlassen.

Stille war in seinen Gedanken, als er plötzlich eine zarte Berührung seines Geistes spürte.

Er wandte sich der Besucherin zu.

„_Ich dachte, Sie kommen nicht mehr wieder."_

„_Du hattest Dich zu weit entfernt, ich konnte Dich nicht mehr erreichen."_ Traurigkeit schwang in diesen Worten mit und Severus staunte wieder einmal, wie klar die Eindrücke dieses Gedankenaustausches waren. Wie selbstverständlich ging auch er zum vertrauten „Du" über. Welchen Sinn sollte es auch haben, hier, in dieser Umgebung maximaler Intimität noch verbale Distanzen schaffen zu wollen.

„_Du sagtest, ich müsse nur entscheiden, dass ich den Kampf aufnehmen wolle?"_

„_Ja, wenn die Kälte das nächste Mal versucht, Dich zu überwältigen, stemme Dich dagegen."_

„_Sie ist stärker als ich."_

„_Wer sagt das?"_

Severus zögerte.

„_Ich weiß nicht"_, gestand er ein _„es kommt mir so vor, als wäre es einfach so."_

„_Sie ist nur solange stärker als Du, solange Du es zulässt. Solange Du ihr erlaubst, Dich zu überwältigen, hast Du keine Chance."_

„_So einfach soll das sein?"_

„_Ja und nein. Einerseits **ist** es so einfach. Andererseits gibt es nichts, das schwerer ist. Glaubst Du, Du kannst das so einfach? Du kannst Dich selber aus tiefstem Herzen überzeugen, dass es nur an Dir selber liegt, wie viel man Dir nimmt?"_

„_Wer nimmt mir was?"_

„_Gute Frage, Severus. Weißt Du es?"_

Er antwortete ihr nicht.

„_Vergiss nur eines nie" _ihre Stimme wurde noch weicher und schien jetzt den ganzen Kosmos seines Bewusstseins auszufüllen _„Niemand kann Dir Deine Würde nehmen, wenn Du es nicht zulässt. Alles kann man Dir nehmen, nur bei Deiner Würde liegt es in Deiner Entscheidung, ob Du sie aufgibst oder nicht. Auch wenn Du bisher gedacht hast, man habe Dir Deine Würde genommen und seitdem versuchst, alles andere zu verteidigen. Löse Dich von diesem Gedanken, löse Dich von dem Schmerz der Vergangenheit und wachse."_

Etwas wie eine zärtliche Geste flutete durch seine Gedanken, dann war er alleine.

Als die Kälte nach einiger Zeit wieder zu ihm zurückkam, stemmte er sich gegen sie.


	11. Alte und neue Wunden

**Kapitel 11: Alte und neue Wunden**

„Nicht einmal, wenn Du einen Imperius-Fluch auf mich sprichst, werde ich selbst gestrickte Socken auf Deinem blöden Basar verkaufen. NIEMALS!" schnauzte Ron Hermine an, die verblüfft über diesen Ausbruch die Augen aufriss.

„Aber ich dachte doch nur, dass eine solche Aktion die Kasse von B.Elfe.R. aufbessern könnte und außerdem noch das Interesse unserer Mitschüler auf die Problematik der Hauselfenunterdrückung lenken könnte."

„Ich lenk Dir gleich ne ganz andere Problematik " fauchte Ron wütend. „Ich mach' mich doch nicht vor allen Schülern in Hogwarts zum Affen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen über den neuerlichen Streit der Beiden, der nun schon seit einiger Zeit anhielt.

Hermine hatte immer neue Ideen, wie man B.Elfe.R. zu mehr Publizität verhelfen könnte und jede war verrückter als die vorhergehende.

Er wünschte sich fast, das Schuljahr möge anfangen, damit sie wieder von Büchern und Prüfungen abgelenkt war.

Ron sprang auf und verlies murmelnd die Küche. Hermine sah ihm nach und sagte mit zornrotem Kopf „Er ist so ein Ignorant. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass er einfach nicht einsehen will, wie wichtig das Thema ist."

Harry versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen: „Ach komm, Hermine, lass es vorerst gut sein. Wir können doch in Hogwarts erstmal sehen, ob wir nicht ein paar von den neuen Erstklässlern für B.Elfe.R rekrutieren können." Er hatte eine Sekunde lang ein schlechtes Gewissen bei dem Gedanken an die sowieso eingeschüchterten Kinder, die dann noch hilflos Hermines guten Absichten ausgeliefert waren. Andererseits war Hermine auch nicht schlimmer als Snape oder Malfoy, zumindest nicht sehr. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken. Die Kinder würden es überleben und er hätte jetzt erstmal wieder etwas Spaß mit seinen Freunden anstelle des dauernden Streites.

Bei dem Gedanken an Snape zuckte er kurz zusammen und bekam das Gefühl, seine Ohren liefen rosa an. Tief in seinem Inneren schämte er sich, dass er seinem Lehrer keine Linderung seiner Qualen gegönnte hatte.

Er stupste Hermine an und sagte: „Komm, lass uns mal nach Tonks und Snape sehen". Hermine nickte und zusammen gingen sie zum Krankenzimmer.

Carol saß an Tonks' Bett und streichelte ihre Hand, während diese versuchte, nicht allzu grün anzulaufen von dem Trank, den Mme. Pomfrey ihr gegeben hatte.

Mit einem raschen Blick zu Snapes Bett hinüber zischte Tonks: „Ich glaube, das ist seine ureigene Art, es seinen Mitmenschen heimzuzahlen. Er hält einen Wettbewerb mit sich selber ab, welcher seiner Tränke wohl der ekeligste ist."

„"Wie geht es Dir?" fragte Hermine.

„Dem Knöchel geht's schon wieder ganz gut, aber ich werde Tage, ach was sage ich, Wochen brauchen, um mich von dem Trank zu erholen." Tonks bemühte sich, empört auszusehen, aber ihre Mundwinke zuckten verräterisch und ein kleines Lächeln erhellte ihr grünlich-blasses Gesicht.

Sie würgte etwas aufsteigende Galle wieder herunter und nahm dankbar ein Glas Wasser von der Krankenschwester an.

Dann wandte sie sich an Carol und begann ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, was in dem Wäldchen geschehen war.

Als sie zu dem seltsamen Fremden kann, hob Carol die Augenbrauen und ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht.

Tonks erzählte weiter, ließ jedoch wohlweislich den Namen des Fremden aus. Sie blickte aufmerksam in Carols Gesicht, um zu sehen, ob diese den Fremden erkannte.

Carols Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie sagte: "Jasper..."

Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte sie stirnrunzelnd: "Was tut er in England und vor allem, wieso steckt er in einem Wald?"

Tonks starrte sie an, dann sprudelte es aus ihr heraus: "Wer ist er? Woher kennst Du ihn? Was hat er da im Wald getan und woher wusste er von Todessern, die sich da rumtreiben?"

Carol lachte "Eins nach dem Anderen", sagte sie.

"Also... ich habe Jasper auf meiner Reise getroffen. Ich kam nach Hawaii und dort lebte er bei seiner Mutter. Sie ist eine hawaiianische Priesterin, sein Vater ist Engländer. Damals kam mir vieles, was er tat merkwürdig vor, aber jetzt weiß ich, was es war. Sein Vater muss ein Zauberer gewesen sein, daher ist auch er einer. So machen viele Dinge Sinn, die ich damals zwar gesehen, aber nicht verstanden habe.

Tja, Jasper ist etwas ganz besonderes. Er hat zwei Gaben von der Natur bekommen. Die eine ist es, in jedem Menschen in seiner Umgebung Freude und Lebenslust auszulösen. Und die andere... für ihn ist Wasser das, was für mich Erde ist. Gemeinsam haben wir experimentiert, was wir erreichen können, wenn wir unsere Elemente kombinieren. Daher kommt auch das Wissen über das Wasser, das durch Felsen und Erde geflossen ist. Außerdem besitzt er die wunderbare Fähigkeit Wasser zu manipulieren. Er liebt es damit zu spielen.

Im Grunde hat er das Herz und die Seele eines Delphins. Er ist das liebenswerteste Wesen, das ich jemals getroffen habe, er liebt das Leben und jedes lebende Wesen. Niemals könnte er etwas Lebendigem ein Leid zufügen.

Selbst als er versucht hat, Dich zu bedrohen Tonks, hast Du etwas gespürt, das angenehm war, oder?"

Tonks dachte kurz an das Empfinden, das sie hatte, als sie das Meeresrauschen gehört hatte und seufzte, „Ja, das stimmt."

Carol lachte wieder „Das ist Jasper. Man kann ihn nicht beschreiben, man muss ihn erleben."

Sie grinste Tonks breit an „Außerdem sieht er beeindruckend aus, stimmt's?"

Tonks lief puterrot an „Ääähh….. na ja… doch, schon ziemlich gut". Ihr Gesicht nahm eine noch tiefere Schattierung von Rot an und Carol lachte wieder fröhlich. „Ja", sagte sie bestimmt „er ist so ziemlich das Schönste, was die Natur jemals bei der Spezies Mann zustande gebracht hat. Das Problem ist, genau das weiß er auch."

Sie umarmte Tonks, die noch immer ziemlich verlegen wirkte und gerade mehrere Fasern aus der Decke gezogen hatte, die Mme. Pomfrey fürsorglich über ihre Beine gelegt hatte.

„So geht es jedem, der Jasper trifft."

Sie drückte Tonks noch einmal fest an sich und sagte dann: „Nun schlaf ein paar Stunden, wenn Du wieder wach bist, geht es Deinem Knöchel bestimmt besser."

Tonks sah Carol noch einen Moment lang an, dann nickte sie und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

Als Carol das Krankenzimmer verlassen wollte stieß sie in der Tür fast mit Harry und Hermine zusammen.

„Wir wollten sehen, wie es Tonks und Professor Snape geht" erklärte Hermine.

„Oh, Tonks soll gerade etwas schlafen und bei Severus Snape wissen wir leider noch nicht, was werden wird." Als sie Hermines bestürztes Gesicht sah fügte sie rasch hinzu „aber er sieht heute schon viel kräftiger aus, ich denke, er wird sich erholen."

Am nächsten Tag saß Carol gerade mit Kingsley am Küchentisch und sie unterhielten sich über die Geschichte des Ordens. Carol löcherte ihn mit Fragen und Kingsley schien milde amüsiert über ihr Interesse, erzählte aber munter abenteuerliche Geschichten.

Harry, Ron und Hermine betraten die Küche. Knisterndes Schweigen war zwischen ihnen zu spüren. Hermine warf Ron giftige Blicke zu, sagte aber nichts.

Kingsley räusperte sich und fragte dann „was ist Euch denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

Harry holte tief Luft, kam aber nicht dazu irgendetwas zu sagen, denn der Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine brandete sofort wieder auf.

In rasender Geschwindigkeit berichteten sie ihre unterschiedlichen Einstellungen zum Thema Hauselfen und was man zu deren Errettung tun müsse oder eben nicht tun müsse, wobei wütende Blicke hin und her flogen.

Hermine zog ihren finalen Trumpf aus dem Ärmel: „Carol ist sicherlich meiner Meinung, was die Versklavung von empfindungsfähigen Lebewesen an geht, oder?" Carol blickte schweigend, aber mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue in die Runde.

Hermine stupste Carol auffordernd an. „Es kann doch nicht richtig sein, andere Lebewesen zu versklaven. Den Hauselfen muss unverzüglich die Freiheit gegeben werden, sie müssen Lohn und Freizeit bekommen." Hermine redete sich schon wieder in Fahrt.

„Hermine, Freiheit erlangt man nicht, indem man sie geschenkt bekommt. Wirkliche Freiheit muss man sich selber erschaffen. Schau Dir Winky an, ihr wurde die Freiheit gegeben, aber in ihrem Herzen ist sie nicht frei. Dort ist sie noch immer versklavt.

Freiheit erlangt man nur, wenn man sich nach ihr sehnt und sie erkämpfen will. Um jeden Preis."

„Aber…"

„Nein, Hermine. Kein Aber. Freiheit ist eine Angelegenheit des Herzens. Es gibt Menschen, die verbringen ihr Leben in Gefangenschaft, aber in ihren Herzen sind sie keine Minute eingesperrt gewesen. Sie tragen die Freiheit in ihren Herzen mit sich herum. Und viele Menschen sind gefangen, versklavt in ihrem Leben. Egal wie frei sie vordergründig erscheinen mögen, ihre Herzen liegen in Ketten.

Wenn Du willst, dass die Hauselfen eines Tages frei sind, dann hör auf, ihnen Kleidung zu schenken, sondern tu das, was sie wirklich in die Freiheit führen kann. Entfache den Funken in ihren Herzen, der den Wunsch frei zu sein in sich trägt. Wecke die Sehnsucht nach Freiheit in ihnen, damit sie sich eines Tages erheben und diese Freiheit fordern.

Nur so werden sie wirklich frei sein können.

Und glaube mir, Hermine, das ist eine weitaus schwierigere Aufgabe, als ihnen Socken und Mützen zu schenken."

Carol lächelte Hermine an, deren Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich geworden war.

"Es gibt da doch die Biographien einiger Freiheitskämpfer, die ich lesen könnte" murmelte sie und notierte sich ein paar Namen auf einem Zettel.

Dann strahlte sie Harry und Ron an: "Da haben wir noch einiges zu tun vor dem Schuljahrsbeginn, wir müssen Bücher aus Muggelbibliotheken raussuchen, ich glaube kaum, dass Mme. Pince die Biographien von Führern verschiedener Muggelrevolutionen hat."

Sie kritzelte eifrig weiter auf ihrem Blatt Pergament, während Harry die Augen verdrehte und Carol zuzwinkerte.

Carol betrat nachdenklich das Krankenzimmer und ging zu Snapes Bett. Er lag da, nichts deutete auf den Kampf hin, der in seinem Inneren tobte, doch Carol spürte es. Wie gerne wäre sie eingeschritten, hätte ihm ihre Lebenskraft überlassen, um ihn den Kampf gewinnen zu lassen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie so schon zu viel getan hatte, dass sie ihm schon viel mehr gegeben hatte als für ihn und sein Leben gut sein konnte.

Sie betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment, nahm dann das Tuch, das noch in der Schale neben dem Bett lag und wusch sanft sein Gesicht.

Nichts war schwerer zu ertragen, als aufgezwungene Tatenlosigkeit. Sie strich ihm noch einmal über die Stirn dann überließ sie ihn wieder dem Kampf gegen seine Dämonen.

Am Abend des gleichen Tages erwachte er. Mme. Pomfrey kam in die Küche und berichtete, er hätte die Augen geöffnet. Noch sei er nicht wirklich kontaktbar, aber es wäre immerhin ein Schritt.

Carol eilte sofort zu ihm, aber die Krankenschwester hatte Recht behalten. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass er sah oder hörte, was in seiner Umgebung geschah. Trotzdem sah Carol den Funken in seinen Augen und ging beruhigt wieder in die Küche.

Sie erklärte den Anwesenden, es würde noch etwas Zeit brauchen, aber Severus würde sich erholen.

Der Abend verlief in einer wunderbar gelösten Stimmung, alle schienen erleichtert, dass nach der schlimmen Situation, der sie entkommen waren keiner auf der Strecke blieb.

Sie redeten über die verschiedensten Pläne und Taktiken für den weiteren Verlauf des Krieges und plötzlich sagte Carol: „Warum fragen wir nicht Jasper, ob er mit den Wassermenschen redet? Ich bin sicher, wenn es irgendwer schaffen kann, diese Wesen endgültig und komplett auf unsere Seite zu bringen, dann ist er es."

Sie beschlossen, Dumbledore von Jasper und ihren Plänen zu berichten und alle gingen fröhlich nach Hause oder in ihre Zimmer.

Carol ging noch einmal zu Snape, um zu sehen, ob es eine Veränderung gab.

Er lag weiterhin mit geöffneten Augen und unbewegter Miene da, aber als sie sich über ihn beugte blinzelte er. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Augen sie zu fokussieren schienen, dann drehte er ruckartig den Kopf.

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang fragend, zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch, doch anstelle von Erkennen trat nur Leere in seinen Blick, er schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf wieder weg.

Einige Sekunden lang geschah nichts, dann öffnete er plötzlich wieder die Augen und sah sie an. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber außer einem heiseren Laut drang nichts aus seiner Kehle. Carol nahm ein Glas vom Nachttisch, füllte es mit Wasser und hielt es ihm an die Lippen. Mit der anderen Hand nahm sie vorsichtig seinen Kopf und hob ihn leicht an. Ein paar Tropfen Wasser liefen über seine Lippen und er schluckte. Nach einigen weiteren Schlucken ließ sie seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken.

Er sah sie unverwandt an und wieder bewegten sich seine Lippen: „Sie…." krächzte er. Er schluckte noch einmal, dann sagte er bedächtig: „Sie waren das, da in meinem Kopf, oder?"

Carol sah ihn ruhig an und nickte.

Snape verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und musterte sie weiter.

Dann nickte er kurz und schloss die Augen. Sie strich ihm mit einer fast beiläufigen Geste eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht, die halb über seinem Auge lag. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie sie öffnete, erklang hinter ihr noch einmal Snapes Stimme leise und kalt: „Glauben Sie nur nicht, dass Sie das zu jemandem Besonderes für mich macht. Und denken Sie nicht, Sie könnten sich jetzt mir gegenüber Dinge herausnehmen."

Sie drehte sich nicht um, lächelte so dass er es nicht sehen konnte und antwortete dann ruhig: „Keine Sorge, alles bleibt, wie es ist."

Damit verließ sie das Zimmer und überließ Severus Snape dem Schlaf und sehr verwirrenden Träumen.


	12. Wege, die sich kreuzen sollen

bKapitel 12: Wege, die sich kreuzen sollen/b

Ernesto stand am Fenster seines Zimmers im Dienstbotenflügel des Palazzo Franconi und blickte auf die Anlegestelle des Palazzos am Rio de la Frescada.

Der Palazzo war seit vielen Generationen im Besitz der Familie Franconi, in deren Dienste Ernesto in Florida zunächst als Gärtner, später dann auch als Chauffeur und Mädchen für Alles getreten war.

Sie waren Muggel, in deren Familie es seit mehr als 200 Jahren keinen Zauberer mehr gegeben hatte. So war es Ernesto nicht schwer gefallen, seine Fäden zu weben, um ein düsteres Werk zu schaffen. Die Franconis hätten keine Ahnung gehabt, worauf sie hätten achten müssen, um ihn zu entlarven.

Sein Werk... Er drehte sich vom Fenster weg und sah in die Ecke seines Zimmers. Dort, vor neugierigen Blicken durch einen Paravant verborgen lag sein Bruder Manolo. Sein Blick war leer und inhaltslos auf einen Punkt weit hinter der Zimmerdecke gerichtet, sein Willen von einem Imperius-Fluch gebrochen.

Außerdem waren seine Arme und Beine mit silbernen glänzenden Fäden gefesselt und über seinem Mund klebte ein breiter Streifen der gleichen silbrig glänzenden Substanz.

Ernesto fand den Imperius zwar durchaus nützlich, traute ihm aber nicht als alleiniges Mittel der Unterwerfung. Es hatte immer wieder Zauberer gegeben, die sich dem Fluch erfolgreich widersetzt hatten und Ernesto wollte kein Risiko eingehen bei seinem Werk.

Sein Werk... sein Geschenk an den dunklen Lord.

Er wandte sich wieder dem Fester zu und ließ den Blick über die Dächer des Viertels gleiten. Seine Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit.

Er war ein Todesser geworden, als nur sehr wenige bereit gewesen waren, sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen, ganz zu Beginn seiner ersten Machtperiode. Damals waren Manolo und er von ihren Eltern für einen Schüleraustausch nach Durmstrang geschickt worden.

Manolo hatte ihren dortigen Lehrer für die dunklen Künste, Karkarow verabscheut, wie er auch ganz allgemein die Tatsache ablehnte, dass sie in den dunklen Künsten unterrichtet wurden. Aber er, Ernesto, hatte diesen Unterricht unglaublich aufregend gefunden und war fasziniert von den Ansichten des Lehrers.

Als ihre Zeit in Durmstrang um war und die Brüder heimfahren sollten, versprach Ernesto Karkarow mit ihm in Verbindung zu bleiben. In den folgenden Jahren hatten sie einen regen Briefkontakt im Verborgenen und Ernestos Weg zu den Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts nahm seinen Lauf.

Er rief sich zur Ordnung, der Vergangenheit nachzuhängen würde ihn bei seinem momentanen Auftrag nicht weiter bringen.

Er nahm sich die Schriftrolle, die er Manolo abgenommen hatte und fertigte geschickt eine Kopie an, deren Inhalt sich leicht von dem Original unterschied. Leicht genug, dass es echt wirkte und zumindest den ungeübten Betrachter täuschen konnte.

Ernesto lächelte zufrieden, als er die Kopie fertig gestellt hatte. Das Ehepaar, das ihm der Informant angekündigt hatte würde sowieso kaum Zeit genug haben, die Schriftrolle zu begutachten und einem flüchtigen Blick würde die Fälschung standhalten können. Der Informant hatte auch mitgeteilt, dass das britische Paar Manolo nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, so dass er sich problemlos für seinen Bruder würde ausgeben können. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer bösartigen Fratze, "Informant" dachte er mit einem grausamen Ausdruck im Gesicht "war eine irreführende Bezeichnung, wenn man bedachte, welche verheerenden Folgen es haben konnte, sich dem Verhör eines Todessers widersetzen zu wollen."

Er prüfte noch einmal alle Vorbereitungen und nickte dann wie in Gedanken. Die Falle war vorbereitet, nun musste er nur noch warten. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sie zuschnappen konnte, aber Geduld war eine seiner Stärken und er wusste, dass die Anerkennung des dunklen Lords die Belohnung für seine Sorgfalt und Voraussicht sein würde.

Snapes Genesung machte nach seinem Erwachen nur sehr langsame Fortschritte. Zwar hatte er die Lebensgefahr durch die Finsternis überstanden, doch hatte die Folterung auch starke körperliche Schädigungen verursacht, deren Heilung Zeit benötigte. Er hatte weitreichende Schädigungen des Nervensystems die enorme Schmerzen bei Bewegungen verursachten und litt unter Lähmungserscheinungen, die von einer Überreizung des Rückenmarkes beim Auftreffen der Flüche entstanden war.

So konnte er nicht das Bett verlassen, da weder seine Beine ihn tragen konnten, noch die Schmerzen aushaltbar gewesen wären, die ein Versuch ausgelöst hätte.

Seine Laune wurde zusehends schlechter, denn die aufgezwungene Untätigkeit trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn und die erforderliche Geduld war nichts, das Severus Snape zu seinen herausstechenden Eigenschaften zählen würde.

Mit der ihm eigenen Verbissenheit kämpfte er den Schmerz nieder und erhöhte von Tag zu Tag seine Beweglichkeit, aber bei allen Fortschritten ging es ihm entschieden zu langsam. Es erfüllte die Luft im Haus mit seiner schlechten Laune und selbst Remus, der sonst für alles und jeden eine Entschuldigung oder Erklärung fand war am Rande seiner Geduld angelangt.

Moody, Tonks und Kingsley, die weiterhin viel Zeit im Hauptquartier verbrachten machten böse Bemerkungen und eigentlich wünschte sich jeder sehnlichst, Snape würde gesund und könnte das Haus wieder verlassen.

„Als er noch ohne Bewusstsein war hat er mir besser gefallen" murrte Tonks eines Abends beim Essen.

„Ich finde es eine Schande, wie er Carol behandelt, immerhin hat sie ihm geholfen am Leben zu bleiben, ihm also quasi das Leben gerettet." Empörte sich Moody, der ohnehin kein gutes Wort für Snape übrig hatte, Carol aber seit dem Vorfall auf der Lichtung wie einen leibhaftigen Schutzengel betrachtete.

Dumbledore erschien zusammen mit McGonagall. Er hatte die Eule mit den neuesten Entwicklungen bekommen und wollte einige Details besprechen.

"Ein sehr interessanter Vorschlag, den Sie da ihren hydrophilen Freund betreffend gemacht haben, Carol." sagte er nachdenklich. "Glauben Sie, er wäre einverstanden, mit den Wassermenschen zu reden?"

"Das werden wir nur herausfinden, wenn wir ihn fragen", erwiderte Carol und schmunzelte "aber wie ich ihn kenne, wird er es als einen Riesenspaß ansehen."

Dumbledore nickte "Dann sollte jemand ihn herholen." er zwinkerte verschmitzt zu Tonks "Merlin sei Dank haben wir ja jemanden, der weiß, wo Jasper zu finden ist und nicht zögern würde, sofort aufzubrechen"

Tonks lief puterrot an und versuchte etwas zu sagen, brachte jedoch nur ein quiekendes Geräusch hervor, das entfernt wie "Suppenlöffel" klang. Mit einer weit ausholenden Geste räumte sie mehrere Teetassen vom Tisch ab, sprang erschrocken auf, stieß ihren Stuhl um und bohrte der neben ihr sitzenden McGonagall ihren Teelöffel ins Haar.

McGonagall schnaubte leise, packte Tonks' Arm und zog sie auf ihren Stuhl zurück.

"Um Himmels Willen, Kindchen, beruhigen Sie sich wieder."

Dann wandte sie sich an Dumbledore und sagte mit gerunzelter Stirn: "Findest Du es klug, jemanden, von dem wir so gut wie nichts wissen hierher zu holen, Albus?"

"Wir sind in keiner Lage, in der wir sehr viel Wahl hätten, Minerva" sagte er mit plötzlichem Ernst, der ihn für einen Moment müde und alt aussehen ließ. "Voldemort verliert keine Zeit seine Kräfte zu sammeln und die Reihen seiner Anhänger zu verdichten. Auf die Schriftrolle wegen der ich Molly und Arthur nach Peru geschickt habe wurde ein Anschlag verübt, der sie zerstört hat. Einzig eine Kopie existiert, die sich aber mit ihrem Retter auf der Flucht befindet. Die Weasleys folgen ihm und ich hoffe sehr, dass sie zumindest an die Kopie heran kommen. Allerdings wissen wir ab jetzt nicht mehr genau, wann sie wo sein werden, da ein Kontakt zum Orden ihre Tarnung gefährden könnte. Und zu allem Überfluss haben wir Severus als Spion verloren, so dass wir nur noch ahnen können, was die Todesser planen."

Er holte tief Luft und sah McGonagall an: "Glaubst Du, wir können es uns leisten, das Risiko zu scheuen und auf einen Verbündeten wie Jasper verzichten?"

McGonagall nickte und sagte mit seltsam beherrscht klingender Stimme: "Du hast natürlich Recht, Albus." Ihre Augen allerdings schienen zu sagen: "Darüber reden wir später..."

"Dann ist es also abgemacht", sagte er vergnügt an Tonks gewandt, schrieb einige Worte auf ein Stück Pergament, reichte es Tonks und schickte sie mit einem fröhlichen Winken los. Sie nahm das Pergament und verließ das Haus wobei es erstaunlicherweise keine weiteren Unfälle gab.

"Was ist mit den Kindern?" fragte McGonagall an Lupin gerichtet.

"Sie sind zurzeit in einem der oberen Stockwerke, Hermine sagte etwas davon, sie müsse eine Rede üben, bei der ihr Harry und Ron als Testpublikum dienen sollten. Die beiden wirkten wenig begeistert, hatte ich den Eindruck." Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

McGonagall nickte knapp und wandte sich an Moody und Kingsley "Ist für die Begleitung der Kinder zum Hogwarts-Express nächste Woche gesorgt?"

Moodys magisches Auge schwenkte nach oben, wo die drei Jugendlichen waren, während sein normales Auge auf McGonagall gerichtet war "Selbstverständlich" erwiderte er und ein Hauch von Empörung schwang in dem einen Wort mit, als wäre es unerhört, ihn so etwas überhaupt zu fragen.

McGonagall nickte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als hake sie im Geiste eine Liste ab.

An Mme. Pomfrey gerichtet sagte sie: "Poppy, Sie werden in den nächsten Tagen auch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, haben wir schon einen Ersatz für Ihre Arbeit hier?"

Mme. Pomfrey nickte: "Augusta Jacobsen, eine Cousine von mir und ausgebildete Heilerin würde gerne aushelfen. Sie war lange Zeit in einer Gemeinschaftspraxis auf dem Lande tätig, aber ihre liberale Haltung gegenüber Halbmenschen und ihre gradlinige Art, öffentlich zu ihren Ansichten zu stehen haben ihr mehr als nur leichten Ärger eingebracht, so dass sie seit einigen Monaten arbeitslos ist.

Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen und ein paar Andeutungen gemacht und aus ihrer Reaktion habe ich entnommen, dass sie gerne helfen würde."

„Sehr gut. Schicken Sie ihr bitte eine Eule und schildern Sie ihr, was hier auf sie zukommt."

Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ sie alle ihre Köpfe drehen. Da standen Tonks und ein Mann, der Jasper sein musste. Er sah atemberaubend aus. Sein glänzendes, schulterlanges schwarzes Haar hing leger halb über sein Gesicht, darunter funkelten erstaunlich blaue Augen hervor, aus denen Funken des Vergnügens zu sprühen schienen. Sein ganzes Gesicht, von überirdischer Schönheit und Ebenmäßigkeit war erfüllt von einem Ausdruck des Entzückens und der Freude. Sein muskulöser Körper wirkte entspannt und seine Bewegungen schienen eine Art elegante Leichtigkeit auszustrahlen, die man eigentlich nur von Lebewesen im Wasser kannte.

Er blickte sich im Raum um, sah Carol und sprang auf sie zu. Er packte sie, riss sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Dann setzte er sie ab, drückte sie fest an sich und lachte glücklich. Nach einigen Augenblicken lockerte er seinen Griff und hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich.

„Meine Güte, Engelchen, Du siehst schrecklich aus" sagte er mit strahlendem Gesicht. „Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin", fügte er hinzu, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Er drückte sie wieder an sich, dann sah er sich in der Runde um.

Etwas Merkwürdiges ging von ihm aus. Wellen der Freude, der Lebenslust und der Zuversicht schienen sich sternförmig von seinem Körper auszubreiten und jeder am Tisch, dem er ein Weilchen in die Augen sah empfand einen Moment leichtherziger Freude. Selbst McGonagalls Gesicht wirkte entspannter und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren sonst so strengen Mund.

Jasper ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen und verharrte bei Moody. Er grinste fröhlich und sagte: „Aye, ich würde mir auch nicht trauen, wenn ich mich nicht schon so lange kennen würde." Er lachte laut über Moodys verdutztes Gesicht. Es war kein hämisches oder schadenfrohes Lachen, es klang pure Freude daraus hervor, so dass Moody bei allem Misstrauen selber grinsen musste.

„Keine Angst" sagte Jasper „ich bin kein richtiger Telepath, aber wenn ihr alle so laut denkt, was soll ich da tun?"

Unaufgefordert setzte er sich neben Tonks an den Tisch, blickte in die Runde und fragte: „Und? Was soll ich tun?" Er stupste Tonks in die Rippen „Diese bezaubernde Person hat mir nicht soviel erzählt. Sie wirkte etwas derangiert." Er lachte und küsste sie auf die Wange, wobei sie aussah, als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie ihn an sich reißen oder direkt in Ohnmacht fallen solle.

Mit einem belustigten Schmunzeln erklärte Dumbledore ihm die Situation und Carols Vorschlag, er könne mit den Wassermenschen sprechen, um sie auf die Seite des Ordens zu bringen.

„Hm", sagte Jasper nachdenklich „Wassermenschen. Schwierige Leute, sehr dickköpfig und sehr eigen, was ihre Traditionen und Vorstellungen von Ehre angeht. Ich kannte einen Stamm, der bei mir zuhause auf meinem Lieblingsriff lebte. Eigentlich waren sie ganz annehmbar, aber wie gesagt sehr schwierig im Umgang.

Aber ich versuche gerne, mit ihnen zu reden, ich denke, mein Charme wird sie überzeugen." Beim letzten Satz überzog ein übermütiges Lächeln sein Gesicht.

Er drehte sich zu Carol um „Hast Du schon mal daran gedacht, mit den Geschöpfen des Waldes zu sprechen? So weit ich das verstanden habe ist der Plan, dass die Wassermenschen das Schloss von der Wasserseite aus sichern sollen, da wäre es doch klug, wenn die Wesen des Waldes das Gleiche von der anderen Seite aus tun würden, oder?"

Alle starrten ihn an.

„Das wäre in der Tat eine gute Idee." erwiderte Dumbledore nachdenklich „allerdings haben wir seit letztem Jahr ein Problem mit den Zentauren." Er seufzte.

„Zentauren?" fragte Jasper erstaunt „das wäre doch nun wirklich ein Fall für Carol. Niemand ist dem Wald verbundener als Zentauren."

Carol sah ihn an und nickte dann „Ja, ich würde gerne mit den Zentauren reden."

„Fein" rief Jasper „dann wäre das also abgemacht."

Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Nun möchte ich mehr über Euch hören und über Eure Abenteuer. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass es in solcher Nähe zu meiner Hütte Leute gibt, die so viel Spaß haben."

Er sah sich suchend um „Wo ist eigentlich der Mensch für den das zweifach gesegnete Wasser war? Hat es ihm geholfen? Carol, hast Du mal wieder versucht, einen Weg zu finden, eine dritte Segnung hinzuzufügen?"

Fragen schienen aus Jasper hervorzusprudeln als er versuchte, alles gleichzeitig zu erfassen.

Alle schauten ihn völlig fasziniert an, nur Carol, die ihn gut genug zu kennen schien, lächelte ihn an und erwiderte ruhig: „Der Mann, für den das Wasser war, hat den Kampf gegen die Finsternis gewonnen." Jasper sah sie an und wirkte ehrlich erleichtert. „Das freut mich, Liebes."

„Er ist noch nicht wieder gesund, aber den Teil der Genesung, bei dem wir ihm helfen konnten, den hat er überstanden." Fuhr sie fort. „Und nein, ich hatte bei all den Ereignissen in letzter Zeit keine Möglichkeit zu weiteren Forschungen." Sie lächelte Jasper an und schwieg.

Es wurde noch eine Weile geredet, aber Carol und Jasper setzten sich nach kurzer Zeit etwas abseits hin und sprachen noch lange.

Als die Versammlung sich auflöste wurde vorgeschlagen, Jasper solle auch im Haus bleiben, doch er hatte eine enorme Abneigung gegen gemauerte Gebäude und wollte lieber wieder in seine Hütte zurück. Er versprach am nächsten Abend wieder zu kommen.

Bevor er ging knuffte er Lupin in die Seite und flüsterte ihm mit einem freundlichen Grinsen zu: „Wir müssen mal reden, Mann. Morgen oder so."

Lupin sah ihn erstaunt an und runzelte die Stirn. Aber auch er konnte sich dem fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck Jaspers nicht entziehen und nickte dann lächelnd.


	13. Alte Aufgaben neu verteilt

**Kapitel 13: Alte Aufgaben neu verteilt**

Nachdem alle gegangen waren, ging Carol noch einmal ins Krankenzimmer. Snape lag wie üblich in seinem Bett ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, ohne auch nur durch den Hauch einer Geste zu verraten, dass er ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

Sie ging schweigend zu seinem Bett, setzte sich auf den Stuhl der daneben stand und sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an. In seinem Auge sah sie eine Wimper, die bei jedem Lidschlag unangenehm scheuern musste, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Nach einigen Minuten bemerkte sie, wie er die Muskeln seines Oberarms verkrampfte, sein Gesicht angespannter wurde und sich sein Mund zu einer dünnen Linie verformte. Seine Hand zuckte leicht, doch mehr passierte nicht. Trotz aller Anstrengung gelang es ihm noch nicht, seinen Arm zu heben.

Carol sah ihm noch einen Moment stumm in die Augen, dann schob sie 2 Finger ihrer Hand sanft unter seinen Unterarm und hob ihn sacht an. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen gab sie genau das Maß an Kraft dazu, das benötigt wurde, damit Severus seine Hand zum Auge führen konnte. Er rieb sich die Wimper aus dem Auge ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aber auch er unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht.

Nach fast einer Stunde schweigenden Beisammenseins war keine Kälte mehr in seinem Blick. Er schien langsam Frieden mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu machen, aber vielleicht fügte er sich auch nur in das Unvermeidbare. Nach einem letzten Blick erhob sich Carol, strich ihm noch einmal sanft, wie zum Abschied über die Hand und verließ den Raum.

Am nächsten Tag betraten Carol und Lupin die Küche, als ihnen schon im Flur eine laute Stimme entgegen schallte: "Oh ja, geht fort und ihr sterbt vielleicht. Bleibt hier und ihr lebt, wenigstens eine Weile... ". Sie sahen sich mit fragendem Blick um und betraten schmunzelnd die Küche, wo sich ihnen ein ganz erstaunlicher Anblick bot. Hermine stand auf dem Tisch und rief mit donnernder, magisch verstärkter Stimme: "... und wenn ihr dann in vielen Jahren sterbend in eurem Bett liegt, währet ihr dann nicht bereit jede Stunde einzutauschen von heute bis auf jenen Tag, um einmal nur, ein einziges Mal nur wieder hier stehen zu dürfen, um euren Unterdrückern zuzurufen: "ja sie mögen uns das Leben nehmen, aber niemals nehmen sie uns - UNSERE FREIHEIT!""

Ron und Harry saßen am Ende des langen Tisches und sahen mit gequältem Blick zu ihr hoch. Winky wuselte um den Herd herum und murmelte fast unhörbar: „Winky möchte nicht sterben, auch nicht für Freiheit. Winky möchte still und zufrieden leben und putzen und kochen und nicht sterben, bitte."

Carol hob die Hand, um Hermine zu einer Unterbrechung aufzufordern. Hermine hielt inne, deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle und sagte: "_QUIETUS_", dann sah sie Carol fragend an.

"Hermine, das ist eine Rede von William Wallace, Du solltest Dir vielleicht überlegen, aus den Reden der großen Freiheitskämpfer etwas Eigenes zu destillieren. Du musst den Geist der Worte begreifen und ihn weitergeben. Aber ansonsten war das schon sehr gut." sagte Carol mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu Hermine.

"Und nun wollen wir frühstücken."

Nach dem Frühstück verließ Carol das Haus um Dinge zu besorgen, von denen sie nichts verraten wollte. Als sie später zurück kam war sie schwer beladen. Eine Kiste mit Ziegelsteinen und ein großer Beutel "Mauerblitz - der extra schnell härtende Zement" landeten im Flur auf dem Boden. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Lupin sahen sie mit fragenden Gesichtern an und nur in Hermines und Harrys Augen begann nach einem Moment Verstehen zu dämmern.

"Was willst Du denn mauern?" fragte Harry grinsend.

"Wen ich einmauern will, wäre die richtige Frage", erwiderte Carol mit einem verschmitzen Lachen. "Ich finde, die Halle kann einen Mauervorsprung vertragen und wie es der Zufall so will, ist das Portrait der unsäglichen Mrs. Black dummerweise an der Stelle, die mir dafür vorschwebte. Wie ärgerlich, dass sie ihr Portrait mit einem Dauerklebefluch an der Wand befestigt hat, sonst hätten wir es umhängen können."

Ihre Augen glitzerten mit einer sonst bei ihr unbekannten Härte. "Ich werde nicht länger zuhören, wie dieses verfluchte Weib hier ihr Gift versprüht. Ihre menschenverachtenden Ansichten haben wir lange genug angehört."

Sie schritt energisch in die Halle und mit der Hilfe des Trios sowie Lupin machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

Einige Stunden später war die Arbeit erledigt und die Wand hatte einen zwar recht knubbeligen Vorsprung, der noch verputzt und gestrichen werden musste, aber das Portrait der alten Mrs. Black war verschwunden.

Harry betrachtete die noch feuchte Wand und sagte leise mit einer Spur Wehmut in der Stimme: "Sirius hätte die Idee gefallen." Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er drehte sich schnell weg um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Carol lächelte, sie wusste, was sie noch plante und ahnte, dass es Harry freuen würde.

Sie schlug einen Nagel in die Wand, zog ein gerahmtes Foto hervor, das sie von Lupin bekommen hatte und hängte es auf. Besucher wurden nun von zwei jungen Männern begrüßt, die schallend über irgendetwas lachten und dann fröhlich in die Kamera winkten. James und Sirius wirkten auf diesem Bild, als gäbe es nichts, um das man sich Sorgen machen, müsse und ihre ausgelassene Freude war ansteckend.

Molly und Arthur Weasley befanden sich auf einer langen und mühseligen Reise. Sie hatten den rasenden Conquistadore genommen, einen schienenlosen Zug, der sich auf magische Weise durch Süd- und Mittelamerika bewegte. Mit dem Conquistadore sollten sie bin in die vereinigten Staaten reisen, von wo aus sie in Ruhe weitersehen wollten. Zwar schien Eile geboten, aber wichtiger noch war Unauffälligkeit, sie durften unter keinen Umständen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Es war mittlerweile klar - und der Vorfall in Cancun hatte das schmerzhaft bestätigt - dass Voldemort seine Schergen überall hatte und man musste mit Spionen und Verrätern rechnen. Deshalb wollten die Weasleys kein Risiko eingehen und lieber langsamer vorankommen.

Sie saßen also im rasenden Conquistadore und durchquerten einen halben Kontinent.

Der restliche Tag am Grimmauldplatz verlief ereignislos und am Nachmittag trudelten wieder verschiedene Ordensmitglieder ein. Es war unübersehbar, dass ihre Begründungen, warum sie nun unbedingt heute wieder hier sein mussten etwas fadenscheinig waren und die Neugier auf Jaspers erneutes Erscheinen war deutlich spürbar.

Als alle zusammen in der Küche saßen und Tee tranken brachte Moody wieder einmal seinen Unmut über Snape zum Ausdruck.

"Der ungehobelte Kerl könnte wenigstens etwas Dankbarkeit zeigen, das wäre ja wohl das Mindeste", knurrte er: "Immerhin hast Du ihm das Leben gerettet, Carol. Und wie behandelt er Dich? Als wärest Du sein Feind."

Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten interessiert zu Moody, Carol rührte nachdenklich in ihrem Tee.

„Diese Lebensrettungsgeschichten sind ein zweischneidiges Schwert", sagte sie leise: „Man tut demjenigen, den man rettet nicht immer nur einen Gefallen. Sicher, man hat sein Leben gerettet, aber was noch? Man hat ihm zusätzlich eine Schuld auf den Rücken geladen, die fast nicht abzutragen ist. Das ist schwer auszuhalten, für beide Seiten. Und noch schwerer ist es, wenn man ein so stolzer Mensch ist, wie Severus Snape.

Man kann damit noch einigermaßen umgehen, wenn es sich um einen Freund, einen engen Vertrauten oder ein geliebtes Mitglied der Familie handelt.

Aber was soll ein Mensch wie Severus empfinden, wenn jemand wie ich ihm das Leben rettet?

Er hat das Gefühl, mir etwas zu schulden, etwas so Großes, dass er diese Schulden sein Leben lang mit sich herum tragen muss. Das alleine schon ist furchtbar schwierig zu ertragen. Dazu kommt aber noch, dass die ganze Umwelt genau diesen Gedanken nicht kennt und erwartet, dass er sich dankbar zeigt." Sie sah Moody in sein normales Auge. „Damit ist die Last, die er in seinem Leben sowieso schon zu tragen hat noch schwerer geworden und es gibt nichts, was er dagegen tun kann.

Die Forderung nach Dankbarkeit ist eine Demütigung für ihn, mit der er nur sehr schwer umgehen kann, ich selber werde froh sein, wenn er mir eines Tages verzeihen kann. Mehr erhoffe ich mir nicht, aber meine Freude darüber wäre unbeschreiblich groß.

Es geht doch eigentlich nicht um Dankbarkeit, oder?

Man sollte niemanden retten, damit der dann dankbar ist. Man sollte einfach tun, was man glaubt tun zu müssen, weil man glaubt, dass es das richtige ist. Und dann kann man nur hoffen, dass der Andere einem die Last verzeihen kann, die man ihm aufgebürdet hat.

Gerade Severus kennt genau diese Situation, schon einmal hat ihm jemand das Leben gerettet und das war sein schlimmster Feind. Er hat schon damals lernen müssen, wie schwer die Last der Lebensschuld sein kann, ich werde nichts tun, um diese Last noch zu vergrößern. Wenn es ihm das Leben erleichtert, mich dafür zu hassen, dann werde ich seinen Hass mit Freude hinnehmen. Denn schließlich habe ich ihm das Leben nicht dafür gerettet, das es noch schwerer oder irgendwann unerträglich für ihn wird."

"Hübsch gesagt, Kleines" klang es von der Tür. Alle wandten die Köpfe und dort stand Jasper. Lässig wie immer, mit einem breiten, glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht. Tonks verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee, ihre Haare verfärbten sich tiefschwarz, als sie an einem Hustenanfall fast erstickte. Kingsley klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Jasper sah einmal in die Runde und er sagte ruhig: "Tut mir leid Leute, aber ich muss erst einmal mit jemandem reden, dann können wir zum spaßigen Teil des Abends kommen." Er lachte frech.

Dann schlenderte er zum Tisch, knuffte Lupin gegen die Schulter und sagte: "Hey, wo können wir ungestört reden?"

Lupin sah ihn verwundert an, stand dann aber auf und ging zur Tür: "Wir können zu mir gehen", sagte er und verließ die Küche.

Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf zu Lupins Zimmer. Es war karg möbliert, wirkte aber trotzdem freundlich. Jasper sah sich genau um, dann deutete er auf ein kleines braunes Ahornblatt, das in einer zierlichen Glasschale auf einem Tischchen stand: "Was ist das?"

Lupins sagte: "Das Blatt war in meinem Haar an dem Morgen nachdem Carol...also nach der Nacht, in der sie..." er verstummte und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht rosa.

Jasper sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen und einem zufrieden-amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Dann sah er sich weiter im Zimmer um, zeigte auf einen Büchertisch neben dem zwei verschlissene, aber gemütlich aussehende Sessel standen: "Können wir uns setzen, oder bestehst Du darauf, hier in der Mitte stehen zu bleiben."

Lupin zuckte zusammen, als wäre er mitten aus einem Tagtraum gerissen worden, dann lächelte er Jasper an und machte eine einladende Geste zu der Sitzgruppe.

Sie setzten sich, Lupin zog den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ließ mit einer eleganten Bewegung Tee auf dem Tischchen erscheinen.

Jasper sah Lupin einem Moment lang ruhig an: "Du bist also der Wolf", sagte er mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Lupin murrte leise: "Offenbar scheint jeder, der hier neu auftaucht von meinem Problem zu wissen", er erwiderte Jaspers Blick, doch seine Miene wurde verschlossen.

Jasper betrachtete ihn weiter: "Mann, das ist..." er schien ein Wort zu suchen: „ toll. Ich beneide Dich. Das ist... unglaublich." Jaspers Gesicht leuchtete vor Begeisterung.

Lupin runzelte die Stirn: "Was ist daran toll? Ich werde einmal im Monat zur reißenden Bestie, ich töte Menschen, wenn sie das Pech haben mir in der Zeit zu begegnen. Ich bin gefährlich, eine böse Kreatur." Aus Lupins Stimme klang eine Mischung aus Zorn und Trauer.

"Was redest Du da für einen Unsinn", erwiderte Jasper in einem Tonfall, in dem man ehrlich empfundenes Unverständnis hören konnte.

"Du wirst einmal im Monat zu einem Tier. Du folgst den Instinkten dieses Tieres, bist frei und wirst ein Teil der Natur. Natürlich bist Du dann gefährlich. Die Natur ist nun mal gefährlich. Viele Tiere sind gefährlich. Feuer und Wasser sind sowohl Lebensspender als auch Todesbringer. Wind ist gefährlich und Bergrutsche können tödlich sein. Alles in der Natur ist eine potenzielle Gefahr. Gefährlich, aber nicht böse. Die Natur unterscheidet nicht zwischen gut und böse. Sie ist einfach was sie ist. So, wie Du auch. Als Wolf geht von Dir Gefahr und Wildheit aus, aber auch Kraft und Freiheit. Das ist weder gut noch böse, es ist einfach so, wie die Natur es haben will.

Oh Mann, ich beneide Dich um die Freiheit. Ich wünschte, es gäbe so was wie Werhaie. Ich wünschte, ich könnte so ein Wesen im Wasser sein." Er strahlte Lupin mit einer derartigen Begeisterung an, dass dessen Kummer und Zorn verrauchten und einem angenehmen Gefühl der Wärme wichen.

Dann wurde Jasper schlagartig ernst als er sagte: "Ich muss Dich um etwas bitten, Mann. Es ist wichtig, wirklich wichtig, sonst würde ich hier sicher nicht so einen Aufstand darum machen." Er schaute zu Lupin, der ihn fragend ansah.

"Worum geht es?"

"Um Carol."

"Was ist mit ihr?"

"Sie braucht Dich."

"Mich?" Lupin klang ungläubig. "Es ist wohl eher umgekehrt. Ohne sie wäre ich noch im Krankenzimmer und Mme. Pomfrey würde sich mit den diversen Riss- und Bisswunden herumschlagen, die ich mir selber zugefügt hätte in Ermangelung anderer Opfer." Er sah zu Boden.

Jasper schwieg einen Augenblick, dann sagte er: "Ja, das passt. Sie kann jedem helfen, nur sich selber nicht. Sie passt auf jeden auf, nur auf sich selber nicht. Sie glaubt auch nicht, dass das nötig ist. Sie hält sich ja für unwichtig. "Ein Werkzeug", so nennt sie sich immer." Lupin zuckte bei der Bezeichnung zusammen und nickte.

"Als ob sie als Person völlig unwichtig wäre und nur die Aufgabe zählen würde", fuhr Jasper fort. "Sie braucht jemanden, der sie beschützt, sonst wird sie das hier nicht überleben. Sie ist tatsächlich eine Art Werkzeug geworden, aber das heißt nicht, dass ihr Leben mit der Erfüllung ihrer Aufgabe enden muss, oder? Aber das wird es, wenn niemand aufpasst, dass sie als Mensch noch eine Bedeutung behält. Sie selber ist nur allzu gern bereit, sich als Mensch aufzugeben, wenn das helfen könnte, den Krieg zu gewinnen." Er seufzte.

Lupin sah ihn bestürzt an: "Was heißt das, sie wird es nicht überleben, wenn keiner auf sie aufpasst?"

"Carol hat viele Fähigkeiten, aber überhaupt kein Talent auf sich selber aufzupassen. Schau sie Dir doch jetzt an. Sie sieht schrecklich aus. Grauenhaft, nur noch ein Gespenst. Als sie nach Hawaii kam und wir uns trafen, war sie das blühende Leben, sie sprühte vor Lebensenergie." Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne und seine Stimme wurde träumerisch: "Sie war wunderschön, wie eine Waldelfe, die im Morgengrauen auf einer Lichtung tanzt, wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Grau des beginnenden Tages aufbrechen und sich tausendfach in den vielen Tautropfen brechen. Sie war schön wie das Leben selbst." Er schwieg einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort: "Ich weiß, was sie für Euch getan hat und das war auch völlig richtig so. Ich hätte es auch getan, aber sie hatte nur Glück, dass ihre Kräfte ausgereicht haben. Sie hätte auch weitergemacht bis zu ihrem Tod, wenn das nötig gewesen wäre um Euch zu beschützen. Sie beschützt das Leben und sie ist nicht bereit, dabei Kompromisse zu machen."

Jasper sah Lupin direkt in die Augen und zum ersten Mal, seit Lupin ihn getroffen hatte wirkte Jasper ernst und zutiefst besorgt.

"Für Carol kann diese ganze Geschichte nur auf drei mögliche Arten enden. Die eine ist, dass ihr Leben mit der Erfüllung ihrer Aufgabe endet. So wird es geschehen, wenn keiner darauf achtet, dass sie ihr Leben und ihre Aufgabe trennt. Wenn keiner ihr zeigt, dass sie als Mensch wichtig ist, dass sie wertvoll ist auch ohne die Aufgabe.

Die andere Art ist, dass sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und danach weiterlebt. Einfach so.

Und die dritte ist, dass sie ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen kann, weil sie vorher oder dabei getötet wird. Auch das ist möglich, aber diese Möglichkeit verschwindet mehr und mehr im Dunkeln, seit sie hier bei Euch ist."

Lupin wirkte zutiefst erschüttert. "Woher weißt Du das alles?"

"Ich sehe die Zukunft. Oder besser, ich sehe eine mögliche Zukunft. Nichts ist sicher, nichts ist vorherbestimmt. Aber es gibt immer einige Möglichkeiten, die ich sehen kann.

Es ist eine grausame Gabe, denn ich kann zwar sehen, was geschehen wird, aber ich weiß auch, dass jeder Versuch die Geschicke in eine andere Richtung zu lenken einen Preis hat. Das ist schwer zu erklären, aber rette ich beispielshalber einer Person das Leben, indem ich ihr sage, sie soll nicht zu einem bestimmten Ort gehen, dann wird in der von mir geänderten Zukunft ein anderer Mensch an dem Ort sterben, der ursprünglich gar nicht dort war. Man kann mit dem Schicksal handeln, aber es nie betrügen."

Lupin starrte Jasper mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Mitgefühl an: "Aber was ist mit Dir? Kannst Du sie nicht beschützen? Seid ihr nicht... ich meine, habt ihr nicht..." er unterbrach sich und schwieg.

Jasper lächelte breit: "Du meinst, ob ich sie liebe? Ja. Aus tiefstem Herzen, so wie ich eine Schwester lieben würde. Carol ist ein Teil von mir, so wie ich ein Teil von ihr bin. Wie sind einander tief verbunden, aber nicht auf eine romantische Weise, falls Du das meinst.

Aber mach Dir keine Hoffnung, Wolf. Sie erlaubt niemanden sie zu lieben. Sie erlaubt nicht einmal sich selber sich zu verlieben. Sie weiß, wie gefährlich das ist, was sie tut und wer immer sie liebt könnte ja Schmerz erleiden, wenn sie stirbt.

Sie ist so dumm. Als würden wir nicht trotzdem leiden wie die Hunde, wenn sie fort wäre. Aber das sieht sie nicht, sie will immer nur alle beschützen und erlaubt sich selber dabei nicht einmal das Gefühl der Liebe. Natürlich liebt sie das Leben und alle lebenden Wesen. Aber die Liebe zu einem Mann oder seine Liebe zu ihr erscheint ihr zu kostbar, als dass sie sie an sich selber verschwendet sehen wollte.

Sie ist so klug und doch in manchen Dingen so dumm."

Er schwieg einen Moment.

"Und was Deine Frage angeht, warum ich sie nicht beschützen kann", fuhr er fort: "Ich werde nicht da sein, wenn sie Schutz braucht. Mein Weg endet woanders.

Also, was ist, Wolf? Wirst Du mir versprechen, sie zu beschützen, auf sie aufzupassen und da zu sein, wenn die Finsternis nach ihr greift?"

"Natürlich verspreche ich Dir das" sagte Lupin erschüttert und verwirrt von all dem, was er gehört hatte.

Jasper nickte und strahlte Lupin dann an: "Ich wusste, dass man sich auf Dich verlassen kann. Nun lass uns mal wieder zu den Anderen in die Küche gehen, ich schätze, die wundern sich sowieso schon, wo wir bleiben."


	14. Wer kennt die Wege, die vor uns liegen…

**Kapitel 14: Wer kennt die Wege, die vor uns liegen…**

Nachdem der rasende Conquistadore sie an der Grenze zwischen Mexiko und den USA abgesetzt hatte, waren die Weasleys über eine sehr komplizierte Route durch das Flohnetzwerk der Vereinigten Staaten geschleust worden. Es war nach den Ereignissen in Cancun allen Beteiligten ausgesprochen wichtig, dafür zu sorgen, dass keiner den Weasleys folgen konnte. Der nordamerikanische „Order of Liberty", eine Gruppe, die dem Phoenixorden verblüffend ähnlich war, hatte die gesamte Reise geplant und auch dafür gesorgt, dass das britische Ehepaar nur mit Mitgliedern dieses Ordens in Kontakt kam. Mitglieder des „Order of Liberty" hatten den Weasleys erzählt, dass ihre Organisation wie auch der Phoenixorden sehr alt sei und immer dann wieder zum Leben erweckt werde, wenn Gefahr drohe. Führende Mitglieder des Ordens seien mit anderen Organisationen auf der ganzen Welt in Kontakt, allerdings laufe das auf allergeheimster Ebene ab.

So durchquerten die Weasleys das Land auf einem verwirrenden Zickzackkurs, an dessen Ende klar war, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden. Beruhigt lehnten sich alle zurück, zufrieden, dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet hatten.

Getarnt als Muggel verließen Molly und Arthur das Land mit einem Muggelflugzeug, dass sie über Rom nach Venedig bringen sollte.

Arthurs Begeisterung für dieses fliegende Muggelgefährt, das tatsächlich ohne Zauber flog kannte keine Grenzen. Erst als er nur um Haaresbreite einer Verhaftung entgehen konnte, weil er immer wieder versuchte, das Cockpit zu betreten, kam er zur Ruhe und blieb den Rest des Fluges neben Molly sitzen, die von dieser Art des Reisens alles andere als begeistert war. Sie sagte, zwar, sie habe keine Angst, aber trotzdem hielten ihre Hände den Griff ihrer Handtasche fest umklammert.

Als das Bordpersonal die Sicherheits- und Rettungsmaßnahmen erklärte wurde sie kreidebleich und murmelte: „Arthur, ich will nie wieder mit einem Muggelfahrzeug fahren, das nicht am Boden bleibt!"

Ihr Mann tätschelte tröstend ihre Hand und wandte sich dann wieder den Erklärungen der Stewardess zu, wobei der versuchte, die Funktionsweise der Schwimmweste zu verstehen.

Nach einer langen Reise kamen sie in Venedig an, nachdem sie noch eine ziemliche Strecke im Bus zurücklegen mussten.

Sie beschlossen ohne Umwege sofort zum Palazzo Franconi zu fahren, um mit Manolo Kontakt aufzunehmen. Arthur zeigte auf einen Anleger, an dem unzählige Gondeln lagen und sagte zu Molly: „Da, lass uns eine von denen nehmen."

Sie gingen auf die vorderste Gondel zu, doch in dem Moment schoss eine der hinteren Gondeln nach vorne und stoppte genau vor Arthur.

„Eine romantische Fahrt für ein verliebtes Paar?" pries der Gondoliere sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit in drei verschiedenen Sprachen an und zog Arthur fast ein wenig zu forsch in sein Gefährt. Gemeinsam nahmen sie Mollys Hände und halfen auch ihr in die Gondel.

Sie setzten sich und der Gondoliere steuerte seine Gondel unter den wütenden Beschimpfungen seiner Kollegen hinaus auf den Canale.

Arthur zupfte ihn am Ärmel und zeigte ihm den Zettel mit der Adresse.

„Ah, si si… Il Palazzo Franconi… bene… kein Problem, Signore. Wünschen Sie eine kleine Rundfahrt durch die Stadt der Liebe?" Er sprach mit starkem Akzent, aber durchaus verständlich. Ehe Arthur etwas sagen konnte sagte Molly „Nein, bitte bringen Sie uns direkt zu der Adresse, aber auf der Rückfahrt würde ich gerne einige Sehenswürdigkeiten sehen."

„Si Signora, gerne."

Sie fuhren den Canale Grande herunter und bogen nach einiger Zeit in den Rio de la Frescada. Nach wenigen Minuten hielt die Gondel an einem beeindruckenden Gebäude.

„Il Palazzo Franconi" sagte der Gondoliere schlicht.

Die Tür hinter dem Anleger öffnete sich und ein dunkelhaariger Mann trat heraus. Er winkte der Gondel und ihren Insassen zu und trat an den Anleger. In seiner Hand hielt er ein aufgerolltes, sehr alt aussehendes Pergament.

Molly und Arthur erhoben sich um ihn zu begrüßen. Er trat mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf sie zu und sagte: „Willkommen in Venedig", griff in seinen Umhang, zog einen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Arthur. Ehe dieser reagieren konnte, hatte der Gondoliere auch einen Zauberstab gezückt und auf Molly gerichtet. Fast synchron schossen zwei rote Blitze aus den Spitzen und die Weasleys brachen ohne einen Laut zusammen. Sie fielen zurück in die Gondel und der Gondoliere zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung eine Plane über die beiden leblosen Körper. Ernesto griff erneut in seinen Umhang und zog ein Paket hervor. Er reichte es dem falschen Gondoliere und sagte: „Gib das zusammen mit dem Abschaum da an unseren Kontaktmann und versichere Dich, dass es mit ihnen zusammen nach England transportiert wird."

Der Italiener nickte, wendete die Gondel und steuerte sie zurück zum Canale Grande. Mit einem bösen lächeln im Gesicht beschloss er, unter der Seufzerbrücke hindurch zu fahren. So würde das dumme englische Paar doch noch seine Sightseeing-Tour bekommen, wenn auch anders als sie es gedacht hatten. Es tat ihm leid, dass sie lebend nach England gebracht werden sollten, er hätte gerne etwas Spaß mit ihnen gehabt.

Während sich die Gondel die Canales hinunter bewegte schrie ein norwegisches Liebespaar in einem anderen Stadtviertel gellend auf, als eine schrecklich zugerichtete männliche Leiche in der klassischen Gondoliere-Kleidung im Wasser treibend mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen ihr Boot prallte.

Einige Tage nach dem letzten Treffen erschien Mad Eye Moody mit einigen anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens und begann den Weg der Kinder nach Kings Cross für den übernächsten Tag zu planen.

Carol war in den letzten Tagen oft mit Jasper im Wald bei seiner Hütte gewesen. Der Boden hier hatte einige Besonderheiten, die ihr wichtig waren und Jasper hatte gedrängt, dass sie sich das genauer ansehen solle. Eine merkwürdige Kraft durchzog die Erde hier wie eine Ader und Carol fand enorme Energie, die sie nutzte, um ihre eigenen Kräfte wieder aufzufüllen.

Nun stand sie wieder einmal in der Tür zum Krankenzimmer und fand Snape vor, der vor seinem Bett stand. Sehr wackelig, aber er stand aus eigener Kraft. Es war ihm anzusehen, welche ungeheure Anstrengung das für ihn war und ganz offensichtlich reichte ihm das noch nicht, denn er versuchte einen Schritt zu machen. Er schwankte und hatte Mühe sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Carol trat auf ihn zu und hielt ihm schweigend ihren Arm hin. Er ignorierte sie, zeigte mit keiner Geste, dass er sie überhaupt wahrnahm.

Carol blieb einfach unbeweglich stehen, den angebotenen Arm vor seinem Körper.

„Glauben Sie mir", sagte sie ruhig, ohne ihn anzusehen in den Raum hinein, „Sie verlieren meinen Respekt nicht, nur weil Sie sich einmal auf meinen Arm stützen. Darum geht es doch die ganze Zeit, nicht wahr? Respekt. Sie haben ihn, Sie hatten ihn immer, also hören Sie endlich auf, darum zu kämpfen."

Er sah hoch und blickte in ihre Augen, dann nickte er. Langsam hob er den Arm, legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm und deutete mit dem Kopf auf einen Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes. Auf dem Tisch standen jede Menge Glasflaschen, Phiolen, Töpfchen und ein großer Kessel.

Schwer auf sie gestützt machte er seinen ersten Schritt. Langsam und taumelnd durchquerten sie den Raum bis zu dem Tisch. Snape setzte sich an den Tisch und sagte leise: „In etwa zwei Stunden werde ich soweit sein. Wenn Sie dann vielleicht wieder hier sein könnten…"

„Sicher, kein Problem. Viel Erfolg bei was auch immer das da werden soll" erwiderte Carol mit leicht angewidertem Blick auf die auf dem Tisch ausgebreiteten Ingredienzien.

„Eine besonderes Säure-Elixier" entgegnete Snape ruhig und machte sich ohne sie noch weiter zu Kenntnis zu nehmen an die Arbeit.

Carol betrat die Küche, in der die Ordensmitglieder am Tisch saßen und sich aufgeregt unterhielten. Sie ging zum Herd, nahm sich eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich zwischen Jasper und Remus an den Tisch.

„Das ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando, das kann keiner machen", sagte Moody gerade laut „ich werde nicht erlauben, dass da einer alleine hingeht." Er klang aufgebracht.

Kingsley sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Das können wir auch ein anderes Mal entscheiden, Alastor. Wichtig ist jetzt nur, dass wir wissen, wo das Artefakt ist und was zu tun ist. Jetzt müssen wir erstmal alle Informationen zusammentragen und dann können wir entscheiden, was zu tun ist."

Langsam löste das Treffen sich auf und als alle gegangen waren blieben Lupin und Carol alleine in der Küche zurück.

Er lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür und musterte sie.

Etwas wie ein deja vu durchzuckte sie, als sie ihn dort so stehen sah. Auf eine so charmante Weise ungelenk, dass sie unwillkürlich lächeln musste.

Er fragte direkt: „Wie geht es Dir?"

„Es geht mir gut, sehr gut" erwiderte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in seine Richtung. „Die letzten Tage haben mit gut getan."

„Jasper tut Dir gut" sagte er mit einem Hauch Kummer in der der Stimme. Er wollte es nicht und es war unfair ihr gegenüber, aber dennoch versetzte es ihm einen Stich daran zu denken, wie sie strahlte und aufblühte, wenn sie mit Jasper lachte.

„Nein, nicht Jasper. Aber das, was Jasper verkörpert, das tut mir gut."

Er sah sie an, dachte an sein Versprechen und wusste nicht, was er tun konnte, um es zu halten.

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Vorsichtig, als könne sie sich in Rauch auflösen berührte er ihr Gesicht. Sie ließ ihn gewähren, hob ihrerseits die Hand und strich durch sein Haar. Wie in einer Zeitblase gefangen standen sie dort in der Küche während das schwindende Abendlicht gespenstische Schatten auf ihre Gestalten warf.

Schließlich streichelte sie mit zwei Fingern sanft über seine Wange, verharrte einen Moment und ihr Daumen strich wie gedankenverloren über seine Lippen, dann löste sie ihre Hand von ihm.

Sanft, fast hypnotisch sagte sie: „Nein, Remus. Wir haben Zeit, alles liegt noch vor uns. Es wird alles gut werden und dann haben wir alle Zeit, die wir brauchen. Alles wird sich zum Guten wenden."

Er nickte wortlos und verließ die Küche.

Carol drehte sich zum Fenster und sah in die zunehmende Dunkelheit hinaus.

Sie hatte Remus belogen. Nichts würde gut werden. Im Gegenteil, alles würde noch viel schlimmer werden, als sie es befürchtet hatte. Das Auftauchen des Artefaktes war eine Katastrophe. Nichts würde gut werden.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Remus. Wenn sie ihn nur beschützen könnte vor dem, was noch kam. Wenn sie ihm nur geben könnte, wonach er so sehr hungerte.

Ihr Blick verlor sich im Dunklen. Schon längst war das letzte Licht in den Schatten versickert und ihre Augen fanden nichts zum Fokussieren.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich in der dunklen Küche ein Rascheln.

Sie drehte sich um und sah eine hagere Gestalt im Schlafanzug in der Tür stehen, matt beleuchtet von einer entfernten Lichtquelle in der Halle.

„Harry. Kannst Du auch nicht schlafen?"

„Nein, ich weiß auch nicht was los ist. Da dachte ich, ich schaue mal..." Er verstummte.

Carol lächelte: „Ja, dann schaun wir doch gemeinsam mal."

Sie griff hinter sich auf ein Regal, holte eine Dose herunter und öffnete sie.

„Ah, Schokoladenkekse. Genau das, was wir brauchen. Hm... lass mich überlegen. Wir brauchen Schokoladenkekse und Milch und ein ruhiges Eckchen."

Sie griff nach einem Krug, nahm zwei Gläser aus einem Schrank und schenkte sie mit Milch voll.

Dann stellte sie alles auf den Tisch und zog zwei Stühle an das eine Ende des Tisches.

„Setz Dich, es kostet nichts extra" sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Harry setzte sich, griff nach einem Keks und begann daran zu knabbern.

„Etwas beunruhigt Dich, Harry."

„Nein... Ja... Äähh... Eigentlich... Ach verdammt!" platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Warum ich? Warum nicht irgendwer? Warum muss ich es sein, der diese verfluchte Narbe tragen muss? Warum muss ich es sein, der nur zwei Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl hat und eine ist schrecklicher als die andere? WARUM ?"

Er schrie die letzten Worte heraus, als wären sie Gift.

Carol sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Du meinst die Prophezeiung, von der sie mir erzählt haben, oder?"

Harry nickte, immer noch voller Zorn und Verzweiflung.

„Du glaubst, dass Du zu den Verdammten gehörst, weil die Wahl die Du hast keine wirkliche Wahl ist."

„Zu den Verdammten? Ja, das klingt passend." sagte er mit Zynismus in der Stimme.

Carol nahm einen großen Schluck Milch und griff nach einem weiteren Schokoladenkeks.

„Es ist möglich, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, ohne zu sterben oder zum Mörder zu werden, Harry."

Er starrte sie verdutzt an, als hätte sie ihm soeben erklärt, sie wäre eine Außerirdische.

„Es gibt immer noch Optionen, an die keiner denkt, Harry. Das ist das grundlegende Prinzip des Lebens."

„Wie kann das gehen?"

„Um das zu verstehen musst Du zunächst begreifen, was Dein Gegner ist. Du musst verstehen, warum er Dich nicht töten konnte, als Du ein Baby warst. Und Du musst wissen, was die Macht ist, die Du hast, die Voldemort nicht kennt und die ihn vernichten kann. Die Macht, die er zugleich fürchtet und herbeisehnt."

„Ich weiß" sagte Harry „die Macht der Liebe. Es war die Liebe meiner Mutter, die mich geschützt hat damals."

„Nein"

„NEIN?"

„Nein. Dumbledore irrt in dem Punkt. Ein verständlicher Irrtum durchaus, denn die Macht der Liebe ist sehr ähnlich und auch sehr mächtig. Aber es gibt eine Kraft, die noch stärker ist, noch elementarer.

Als Deine Mutter sich damals opferte für Dich, da tat sie das sicherlich aus Liebe. Die Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Kind ist unglaublich stark. Aber was zählte war die Hingabe des Lebens. Das wertvollste Gut, das es gibt ist das Leben. Wer es freiwillig hergibt setzt damit eine ungeheure Kraft frei. Diese Kraft war es, die Dich umhüllte und schützte. Die Kraft zu Leben ist die mächtigste Waffe in Kampf gegen die Finsternis."

„Aber wie kann ich überleben, ohne zum Mörder zu werden?"

„Eines nach dem anderen" sie lächelte.

„Du muss begreifen, was dein Feind ist, Harry. Warum hat der reflektierte Todesfluch Voldemort nicht getötet, damals?"

Harry blickte sie fragend an.

„Er konnte ihn nicht töten, weil er schon damals kaum noch lebte. Er hat sich endlose Jahre dunkler Magie hingegeben, hat immer danach gestrebt, Unsterblichkeit zu finden. Er hat nicht gemerkt, dass er sich schon damals einen Schritt zu weit vom Leben entfernt hatte. Nach dem Ereignis, das ihn seines Körpers beraubt hat, hat er sich mit unvorstellbarer Zähigkeit an seine merkwürdige Form der Halb-Existenz geklammert. Nicht willens aufzugeben, nicht willens zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht mehr lebte. Diese jahrelange Halb-Existenz hat ihn endgültig von der Natur entfernt, hat ihn zu einem künstlichen Etwas gemacht, in dem kein Funken Leben mehr steckt. Er ist etwas komplett Widernatürliches, eine pervertierte Form des Seins. Deshalb ist es das Leben, das Du hast, das er aber nicht hat. Das ist die Macht die er fürchtet, die einzige Macht die ihn zerstören kann.

Wenn Du dieses Wesen vernichtest, vernichtest Du kein Leben. Du wirst nicht zum Mörder. Du kannst die Prophezeiung erfüllen ohne zu sterben oder zum Mörder zu werden."

Harry starrte sie an. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und sein ganzer Ausdruck war voller Ungläubigkeit.

„Aber wie... woher... ich meine, wie kann ich mit der Macht des Lebens umgehen?"

„Dafür bin ich hier, Harry. Ich werde da sein und sie Dir zugänglich machen. Das ist meine Aufgabe."


	15. Beängstigende Vorahnungen…

**Kapitel 15: Beängstigende Vorahnungen…**

Zwei Tage nach dem Gespräch mit Harry wurden die 3 Jugendlichen unter dem strengen Regime von Mad-Eye zum Bahnhof geleitet, von wo aus sie den Hogwarts-Express nehmen würden, der sie für den Beginn ihres 6. Schuljahres wieder in das Schloss bringen würde.

Hermine hatte einen unglaublichen Stapel Bücher in einer großen Tasche bei sich, die sie beim letzten gemeinsamen Frühstück in der großen Küche noch einmal sortierte. Titel wie „Der Aufstand der Massen – eine Anleitung in 198 einfachen Schritten", „Revolutionen leicht gemacht", „Sie wollen Aufruhr stiften? Kein Problem mit der Brigitte-Psychologie" und „Freiheit für Dummies" stapelten sich zu einem schwankenden Turm. Ganz oben thronte ein dicker Wälzer „Reden schreiben für Barrikaden-Redner – Legen sie sich auch ihre letzten Worte bereit, man weiß ja nie, wann man sie braucht und dann sollten sie im Gedächtnis der Massen bleiben". Hermine hatte allen schon mehrfach mit ernstem Gesicht erklärt, das wären nur die Muggelbücher, die sie nach Hogwarts mitnehmen wolle, sie hoffe doch sehr, in der dortigen Bibliothek ausreichend Material über die Koboldaufstände und andere interessante geschichtliche Begebenheiten der Zaubererwelt zu finden.

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig. Obwohl Harry, Ron und Hermine sich eigentlich auf das neue Schuljahr freuten war die Stimmung ein wenig gedrückt, weil der Kontakt zu Rons Eltern nun schon deutlich zu lange angerissen war. Zwar betonte Kingsley immer wieder, es bestünde kein Grund zur Sorge, der fehlende Kontakt sei lediglich eine Sicherheitsmaßnahem, aber die Sorge, die man in seinen Augen sah vermochte er nicht zu verbergen. Ron war die Sorge besonders deutlich anzumerken, obwohl er versuchte, sie mit Scherzen zu überdecken. Aber sein Lachen war immer ein wenig zu schrill, seine Scherze einen Hauch zu schnell und seine Augen wirkten seit einigen Tagen müder als sonst.

„Jasper und ich werden in den nächsten Tagen auch nach Hogwarts kommen", sagte Carol zu den Dreien. „Wir werden einige Tage dort in den Gästequartieren bleiben und sehen, was wir mit den noch unentschlossenen Geschöpfen anfangen können."

„Wenn es um die Wassermenschen geht, dann sollte Jasper aufpassen" warf Harry ein. „Ich habe erlebt, wie die sein können, das ist eine schwierige Aufgabe, die er sich da vorgenommen hat."

Carol schmunzelte „Schwierige Aufgeben sind Jaspers Spezialität. Ich bin sicher, er wird damit fertig."

„Wo steckt er eigentlich" fragte Moody, der gerade angekommen war, um die letzten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für den Weg zu treffen.

„Ich weiß es nicht" erwiderte Carol, „er hat nur gesagt, er müsse ein paar Dinge erledigen." „Manchmal ist er ein wenig undurchsichtig" fügte sie seufzend hinzu, als sie die fragenden Blicke der anderen bemerkte.

Nach dem Frühstück gab es eine lange Verabschiedung in der Halle und die Schüler mit ihrem Geleitschutz verließen das Haus.

Carol blieb zurück und empfand die plötzliche Leere in der Halle als fast körperlich spürbar. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die Haustür, durch die sich eben noch der schnatternde und lachende Haufen unter Moodys Disziplinierungsrufen bewegt hatte und schritt auf das Krankenzimmer zu.

Mme. Pomfrey war schon gestern nach Hogwarts abgereist, nachdem ihre Cousine Augusta Jacobsen eingetroffen war und von ihr eine Übergabe des Krankenzimmers erhalten hatte.

Augusta war eine kleine, rundliche Person, deren Auftreten resolute Kompetenz ausstrahlte. Ihre mütterlich-warme Art mit Patienten umzugehen hatte zwar bei Severus Snape nicht sofort den gewünschten Erfolg, aber sie sah nicht so aus, als wolle sie ihn als ihren ersten Misserfolg verbuchen oder gar aufgeben.

Seine Genesung machte gute Fortschritte und inzwischen bewegte er sich zwar langsam, aber ohne fremde Hilfe einige Meter im Krankenzimmer. Seine linke Seite zeigte noch immer eine deutliche motorische Schwäche, aber sein unbeugsamer Wille und seine eiserne Disziplin ließen keinen daran zweifeln, dass er auch diese Einschränkung überwinden würde.

Natürlich reichten seine Kräfte bei weitem noch nicht aus, um seine Lehrtätigkeit in Hogwarts wieder aufzunehmen und er selber hätte niemals zugelassen, dass Schüler ihn in seinem Zustand sehen konnten.

Dumbledore hatte ihn beruhigt und ihm erklärt, er würde einen temporären Ersatz besorgen und Severus möge sich bitte alle benötigte Zeit nehmen, um wieder ganz der Alte zu werden.

Und so arbeitete er täglich mehrere Stunden mit Erholungspausen an seinem Tisch in der Ecke des Krankenzimmers und braute Tränke. Augusta war begeistert über die Vielzahl der Heil- und Stärkungstränke, die er herstellte und füllte die Vorratsschränke des Krankenzimmers.

Carol verbrachte immer wieder einige Stunden bei ihm. Teils schwiegen sie, teils sprachen sie, aber immer mehr schien sich eine Aura des Friedens und der Akzeptanz um die beiden so ungleichen Menschen zu legen.

An diesem Vormittag setzte sie sich zu ihm an den Arbeitstisch und beobachtete ihn stumm bei der Arbeit. Nach einer Weile füllte er ein Fläschchen ab, verkorkte es sorgfältig und reichte es ihr.

„Würden Sie das bitte Lupin geben, Miss Featherton? Es ist sein Wolfsbanntrank."

Sie nahm das Fläschchen vorsichtig in die Hand und nickte. „Danke".

Nach einem Augenblick sagte sie schlicht: „Carol."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nennen Sie mich bitte Carol. Ich denke, nach dem was wir gemeinsam erlebt haben ist das angemessen."

Er schwieg eine Weile, dann neigte er leicht den Kopf: „Ja, das scheint mir akzeptabel". Er erhob sich steif und reichte ihr auf seltsam altmodisch-förmlich anmutende Art die Hand: „Severus."

Sie ergriff seine Hand und nickte ihm mit würdevollem Gesichtsausdruck zu.

Freundliches Schweigen breitete sich wieder zwischen den Beiden aus, nur unterbrochen vom sanften Blubbern des Kessels und dem Zischen beim Hinzugeben neuer Zutaten.

Nach einer Weile erhob sich Carol und verließ den Raum. Langsam schlenderte sie in die verlassene Küche zurück.

Die Stille wirkte eigenartig nach den turbulenten letzten Wochen hier im Haus. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, starrte gedankenverloren in ihre Teetasse und versuchte die Sorgen zu verdrängen, die sie sich um die Zukunft machte.

Die Weasleys wurden bewusstlos gehalten und auf deutlich direkterem Weg zurück nach England gebracht, als sie nach Venedig gekommen waren. Es gab keine Schlenker, keine Ablenkungsmanöver, der Mann, der ihrer habhaft geworden war fühlte sich sicher und unangreifbar.

Everett Spangle, der einzige Spross eines entfernten Zweiges der Familie McNair war zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. Er liebte es präzise und sauber zu arbeiten. Er liebte die Schönheit der Präzision und ließ diese Hingabe immer wieder in seine Arbeit einfließen. Der Gondoliere war ein Geschenk der Götter gewesen. Er hatte drei Tage Zeit gehabt, ihn in seinem Versteck zu einem Werk perfekter Schönheit zu verwandeln. Die Präzision des Schmerzes war seine Passion und die Erinnerung an den Tod des Italieners schmerzte ihn noch immer. Dieser dumme Kerl hatte seine Kunst nicht zu würdigen gewusst und war einfach mitten in der Choreographie aus Schmerz und Blut gestorben. Er hatte alles verdorben und Everett hatte ihn wütend einfach in den Canale geworfen.

Everett erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an den Abend und sein rechtes Auge begann zu zucken bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er vielleicht diese beiden hier bekam, wenn sie ihren Zweck für den dunklen Lord erfüllt hatten. Freudige Erwartung ob dieses Gedankens erfüllte ihn. Sicherlich würde der dunkle Lord auch die Kunst in seiner Arbeit erkennen und ihm diese Beiden zum Geschenk machen.

Ein böses Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, ein feiner Speichelfaden lief von seinem Mundwinkel zum Kinn, aber er bemerkte es nicht mehr, seine Gedanken waren schon wieder bei der Vorbereitung für ein weiteres, diesmal ein doppeltes Kunstwerk.

Einige Stunden später erschien Lupin wieder im Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Er war schweigsam und ging auf direktem Weg in seine Räume im ersten Stock. Doch die Unruhe des nahenden Vollmondes trieb ihn wieder herunter und so setzte er sich mit einer Tasse Tee und dem Tagespropheten an den Küchentisch.

Carol war es recht, sie empfand es als angenehm, nicht alleine, aber dennoch still in der Küche zu sitzen und sich geistig und emotional auf das vorzubereiten, was in naher Zukunft auf diese Menschen hier zukommen würde.

„Ziemlich nachdenkliche Stimmung hier" ertönte eine samtweiche Stimme von der Tür her.

Jasper lehnte am Türrahmen, den rechten Arm über den Kopf erhoben und an den Türrahmen gestützt. Den Kopf hatte er ein wenig schief gelegt, als er die Szene in der Küche betrachtete und dabei fielen seine Haare seidig über seine linke Gesichtshälfte. In seinen Augen blitze ein charmantes Lächeln auf, das binnen Sekunden sein ganzes Gesicht überzog.

Er machte einen Satz auf Carol zu, packte sie um die Taille und wirbelte sie herum.

„Hast Du mich vermisst, meine Süße?" fragte er lachend.

„Natürlich habe ich das, Du Dummerchen. Jeder vermisst Dich, wenn er sich einmal an Deine Anwesenheit gewöhnt hat" erwiderte sie lachend. Dann verstummte sie und hielt ihn auf Armlänge von sich entfernt fest.

„Heilige Mutter, Du siehst schlimm aus" sagte sie besorgt, als sie die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen sah.

Er lachte nur noch fröhlicher als er sagte: „Schlimm? Hey, so was ist modern. Verlebt gilt heutzutage als très chic."

Carol schüttelte den Kopf „Nun sei doch einmal ernst. Was ist passiert? Hast Du wieder nächtelang Visionen gehabt? Was hast Du gesehen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, drückte sie fest an sich und sagte leise: „Nichts ist gewiss, Liebes. Niemand weiß, welche Zukunft sich wirklich ereignen wird.

Ja, ich habe bestimmte Dinge gesehen, aber ich hoffe… nein, ich glaube, dass es immer unsere Entscheidungen sind, die bestimmen, welche Zukunft wir erleben."

Er hielt sie fest in den Armen, so dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, aber Lupin, der den Kopf gehoben hatte sah, dass Jasper Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, als er diese Worte sprach.

Jasper atmete tief ein und drehte Carol dann mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung von sich fort, wischte sich unauffällig das Gesicht und sagte dann mit wieder lachender Stimme: „Wo steckt eigentlich der alte Griesgram? Ich habe hier einige Meerespflanzen, Extrakte und Wasserarten, die er nicht kennen kann, die aber für bestimmte Tränke eine nur sehr selten erreichte Wirkung bedeuten."

Carol deutete in Richtung des Flures: „Er ist an seinem Arbeitstisch im Krankenzimmer."

Jasper kramte einen Beutel aus seinem Umhang hervor und ging mit federnden Schritten durch die Küchentür in die Halle hinaus.

Carol wandte sich wieder ihrer Teetasse zu.

Leise, wie zu sich selber sagte sie: „Das ist nicht gut, was immer er gesehen hat, es muss schrecklich sein, wenn es ihn zum Weinen bringen kann."

Lupin sah sie erstaunt an: „Du hast das gemerkt?"

„Natürlich. Er hat soviel Kummer ausgestrahlt. Glaubst Du wirklich, man kann jemanden im Arm halten und nicht merken, wenn er weint?"

Lupin nickte nachdenklich.

Er legte seine Zeitung beiseite, erhob sich und sagte leise: „In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond. Ich frage mich, ob Severus…" er brach ab.

Carol schreckte aus ihre Gedanken auf und reichte ihm das Fläschchen, das sie von Snape erhalten hatte: „Oh, Himmel… das hatte ich ganz vergessen, verzeih mir. Er hat es mir vorhin gegeben, bevor Du vom Bahnhof zurückgekommen bist."

Lupin griff nach der Phiole und besah sie sich.

„So klein und doch der Unterschied zwischen Qual und Erträglichkeit" sinnierte er.

Noch einen Moment sah er auf das Fläschchen, dann setzte er sich an den Tisch wandte er sich Carol zu.

„Der Trank bewirkt, dass ich mich zwar körperlich in einen Wolf verwandele, aber meinen eigenen Verstand behalte. Ich bin also ungefährlich. Würdest Du… äähh…" er räusperte sich „würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, die Nacht… ich meine die Vollmondnacht… also ich will sagen, ich wäre nicht gerne alleine in der Nacht." Er holte tief Luft und senkte den Blick.

Carol sah ihn an, hob sein Gesicht mit der Hand an, so dass sie in seine Augen sehen konnte und sagte mit einem Lächeln: „Aber sicher."

Dann stand sie auf, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ die Küche.

Lupin blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und genoss den Nachhall der zärtlichen Berührung. Schließlich erhob auch er sich und ging in die Halle.

Dort stieß er fast mit dem aus dem Krankenzimmer stürmenden Jasper zusammen.

Der Hawaiianer sah auf, packte Lupin an der Schulter und drückte ihn fast schmerzhaft gegen die Wand.

„Gut, dass ich Dich gerade treffe. Hör gut zu, Mann, das hier ist wichtig. Vergiss es nicht."

Seine strahlenden blauen Augen bohrten sich tief in Lupins braune Augen als wollten sie die gesprochene Botschaft in seine Seele einbrennen.

„Du musst Carol schützen, das ist wichtiger als je zu vor. Ich habe Dinge gesehen, die das Ende von Allem bedeuten, wenn wir es vermasseln. Wir, Wolf. Du und ich. Du musst Frieden schließen mit dem Wolf in Dir. Du musst seine Kraft und seine Wildheit für Dich einsetzen, wenn der Moment gekommen ist.

Wir dürfen es nicht vermasseln."

Er keuchte, dann ließ er Lupin los, sah ihn noch einem Moment eindringlich an und drehte sich zur Tür.

„Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen. Die Zeit läuft uns davon."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verließ er das Haus.


	16. Die Schatten verdichten sich…

**Kapitel 16: Die Schatten verdichten sich…**

Am nächsten Tag brachen Jasper, Carol und Lupin auf nach Hogwarts. Dumbledore hatte einen Portschlüssel geschickt und so landeten sie wohlbehalten auf den Ländereien.

Der späte Sommer warf ein mildes Licht über die Weiten des Landes und hob Schönheit dieser Gegend hervor. Atemberaubend boten sich der See, der verbotene Wald und die Ebenen dem staunenden Auge des Betrachters dar und Carol vermochte kaum sich loszureißen.

Sie wurden ins Schloss geleitet und ihnen wurden die Gästezimmer gezeigt.

Nachdem Carol sich eingerichtet hatte, ging sie Zu Jaspers Tür, klopfte und wartete auf Antwort.

Niemand antwortete ihr und die Tür war verschlossen. Eine Tür weiter, wo Remus untergebracht war, öffnete sich die Tür auf ihr Klopfen prompt.

„Komm herein, Carol"

„Danke, aber ich suche Jasper. Weißt Du, wo er steckt?"

„Ich habe ihn seit unserer Ankunft hier nicht gesehen, tut mir leid."

Remus musterte Carols Gesicht und sah Sorge in ihren Augen.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

Sie seufzte: „Er ist schrecklich aufgeregt, er glaubt die Zeit läuft uns davon. Aber er sagt mir nicht, was er tun will." Sie schnaubte ungeduldig. „Ich habe ihn noch nie so verschlossen erlebt und das besorgt mich mehr als ich sagen kann."

Remus ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie tröstend. „Er wird wissen, was er tut, ich habe den Eindruck, er weiß genau, was getan werden muss."

„Ja, das weiß er. Aber genau das macht mir solche Angst. Jasper ist niemals zuvor so beunruhigt gewesen, seine Visionen haben ihn niemals zuvor so sehr zu einem Getriebenen gemacht."

Er drückte noch einmal ihre Hand und ließ sie los, dann sagte er mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme: „Wir werden nicht mehr erfahren, wenn wir hier herumstehen und spekulieren. Ich wollte gerade zu Hagrid gehen, komm doch mit, vielleicht hat er Jasper gesehen und kann uns sagen, wo er hingegangen ist."

Carol schmunzelte. „Gerne, ich möchte Hagrid sowieso unbedingt kennen lernen. Und was Jasper betrifft, ich schätze, er ist schon zum See gegangen, um die Wassermenschen zu treffen. Es macht mir keine Sorge, wo er ist, sondern vielmehr, warum er so in Eile ist und nichts verraten will."

„Woher sollte Jasper wissen, wie er zum See kommt?"

„Jasper kann Wasser riechen, ahnen, fühlen. Es zieht ihn immer magisch an. Jasper findet jedes Wasser." Sie lächelte.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch das Schloss und über die Wege zu Hagrids Hütte und Remus erzählte ihr vieles über seine Zeiten in Hogwarts.

Hagrid öffnete ihnen die Tür und nach einer kurzen Vorstellung ließ er sie eintreten und bot ihnen Tee an. Fang kann angelaufen, schnüffelte kurz an Lupins Hose und wandte sich dann Carol zu. Er wich nicht mehr von ihrer Seite, bis sie sich an den Tisch setzten. Dann legte er seinen riesigen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und schloss die Augen.

Hagrid und Carol mochten sich auf Anhieb, ihre gemeinsame Liebe für alle lebenden Wesen verband sie auf einer tiefen Ebene der Seele. Lupins Verbindung zu Carol und seine alte Freundschaft mit Hagrid taten das ihre und so entstand eine wundervolle Atmosphäre der gegenseitigen Zuneigung im Raum.

Hagrid erzählte von Hogwarts, von seiner Geschichte und von den Besonderheiten der Ländereien. Carol lauschte mit staunenden Augen und zunehmende Begeisterung war auf ihrem Gesicht erkennbar.

Als Hagrid mehr vom Wald und seinen Geschöpfen erzählte, leuchteten ihre Augen voller Freude und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Hagrid bemerkte, wie Lupin sie ansah, als sie so strahlte und schmunzelte.

Carol berichtete Hagrid warum sie nach Hogwarts gekommen waren und der Halbriese ließ vor Schreck seine Teetasse fallen.

„Du kannst nich in den verbotenen Wald gehen" polterte er aufgeregt. „Das geht nich. Nie und nimmer geht das. Bane und seine Kumpane werden Dich umbringen, jawoll, das werden sie." Er nickte nachdrücklich.

Carol lachte nur und sagte: „Der Wald, in den ich nicht gehen darf muss erst erfunden werden."

„Nee, glaub mir, das geht nich" beharrte Hagrid, doch Carol ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Wart wenigstens, bis ich Zeit hab, mitzugehen. Heut Nachmittag unterrichte ich eine Gruppe Viertklässler aus Slytherin und Hufflepuff, aber morgen könnt ich mit Dir in den Wald gehen."

Er sah zutiefst besorgt aus, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Danke Hagrid. Aber ich werde das alleine schaffen, glaub mir. Ich werde heute Nachmittag gehen."

Hagrid brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart, dann knurrte er: „Na, meinetwegen. Macht ja hier eh jeder was er will. Hört ja eh keiner auf die Warnungen vom alten Hagrid."

Carol lachte und knuffte ihn fröhlich. „Nun schimpf mich nicht aus, Hagrid. Es wird schon gut gehen."

Der Vormittag war wie im Flug vergangen und als die Zeit des Mittagessens kam, erhoben sie sich, um zum Schloss zu gehen. Carol fragte, wie sie zum See komme, um nachzusehen, ob Jasper dort sei und ob er schon bei den Wassermenschen gewesen sei.

Hagrid zeigte ihnen den Weg zu See und als sie dort ankamen stapfte gerade ein tropfend nasser Jasper aus dem Wasser. Ein Stück von ihm entfernt kam ein alter Wassermann aus dem See gestiegen und in einiger Entfernung kamen noch mehr Wassermenschen zum Vorschein.

Jasper schüttelte sich sein langes nasses Haar wie ein Hund und tropfen flogen in alle Richtungen.

Er lachte fröhlich und rief dem alten Wassermenschen zu: „Nein, nein und nochmals nein, ich werde Deine Enkelin nicht heiraten! Und wenn Du mir das Ganze Schloss dazu geben willst, keine Frau fängt mich jemals ein."

Der Alte stimmte in das Lachen ein, ging auf Jasper zu und packte seinen Arm. Die beiden rangen einen Moment, dann umarmten sie sich und klopften einander auf den Rücken.

„Gut, abgemacht. Ich werde also Dumbledore von eurer Unterstützung berichten" sagte Jasper zum Abschied. „Pass gut auf Deine Enkeltochter auf, alter Mann" fügte er mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu. Dann winkte er den Wassermenschen zu, und drehte sich von ihnen weg.

Er ging auf das Ufer zu, während der Alte und die anderen Wassermenschen sich wieder in Richtung auf die Mitte des Sees zu bewegten.

Als er Carol und Remus am Ufer sah, winkte er fröhlich und lachte aus vollem Herzen. Er schüttelte sich wieder und sah zu, wie sie versuchten den Tropfen auszuweichen.

„Na, das war doch mal ein Erfolg", sagte er grinsend. „Auch wenn ich beinahe die Enkelin eines der Ältesten hätte heiraten müssen." Er schnaufte mit gespielter Empörung.

Carol und Remus grinsten und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss hoch.

Nach dem Mittagessen machte Carol sich auf in den verbotenen Wald. Sie folgte dem Pfad, den Hagrid ihr gezeigt hatte und schon bald war die Sonne kaum noch sichtbar. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen, atmete tief ein und genoss es hier zu sein. Kraft durchströmte sie und sie fühlte die Energie der Erneuerung durch ihre Adern fließen.

Sie ging zu einem besonders alt aussehenden Baum und berührte seine Rinde. Leicht flackerte goldenes Licht auf, wo sie ihn berührte und sie legte einen Moment ihre Stirn gegen den Stamm.

Dann ging sie weiter, tiefer hinein in den verbotenen Wald, dessen Magie sie durchströmte und ihr ein Gefühl gab, nach Hause gekommen zu sein.

Ein zischendes Geräusch ließ sie aus ihren Träumen aufschrecken. Sie hielt an und bemerkte einen Pfeil, der nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Kopf entfernt in einem Baum steckte.

Vor ihr brachen zwei Gestalten aus dem Unterholz, die Bögen im Anschlag und auf sie zielend.

„_Zentauren_" dachte Carol, „_stark, unbeugsam und stolz. Nun denn… möge das Ringen beginnen._" Sie holte tief Luft und wandte sich den beiden Männern zu.

„Was tust Du hier?" sagte die eine Gestalt.

„Menschen sind hier nicht willkommen. Verschwinde, solange wir Dich noch lassen" fügte die andere hinzu.

Sie musterte die beiden ernst. Ihr Fell glänzte in den vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das dichte Blätterdach des Waldes fielen.

Ruhig erwiderte sie: „Wer will mir verbieten, den Wald zu betreten und warum?"

Der vordere Zentaur trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und sagte mit unverhohlenem Abscheu in der Stimme: „Menschen ist es nicht erlaubt, unseren Wald zu betreten. Also verschwinde, solange wir noch die Gnade verspüren, Dich unversehrt gehen zu lassen."

Zorn blitzte in Carols Augen auf „In **Eurem** Wald?" sagte sie mit unüberhörbarer Schärfe in der Stimme. „Wer hat Euch das Recht gegeben, diesen Wald als Euer Eigentum zu bezeichnen und anderen Geschöpfen den Zutritt zu verweigern?"

Der hintere der Zentauren trat vor und sprach mit einer Stimme, deren unheimliche Ruhe wie eine furchtbare Drohung wirkte: „Mein Name ist Magorian und ich spreche für mein Volk hier im Wald. Wir dulden keine Menschen hier und wir werden unseren Wünschen auch mit Gewalt Nachdruck verleihen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann sagte er „Du hast soeben Dein Recht verwirkt, unseren Wald unverletzt wieder zu verlassen, Mensch. Dieser Wald gehört den Zentauren und es ist typisch für euch Menschen, dass ihr das einfach ignoriert und meint, ihr könnt hier herumspazieren, wie es euch passt. Was andere Geschöpfe denken ist euch egal, Hauptsache ihr kommt zu dem, was ihr für euer recht haltet."

Carols Gesicht wurde zornig. Langsam, ohne den Blickkontakt zu Magorian zu brechen ging sie in die Hocke, bis ihre Hand den Boden berührte. Sie grub ihre Finger in das lockere Erdreich und nahm eine Handvoll Erde, Blätter und kleine Zweige auf.

Sie erhob sich wieder, öffnete die Hand und streckte sie den Zentauren entgegen.

„Das ist der Wald" fauchte sie wütend. „Das ist die Mutter und sie gehört niemandem."

Sie schleuderte Magorian den Inhalt ihrer Hand vor die Füße und richtet sich gerade auf.

„Euer Wald? Seid dankbar, dass ihr hier leben dürft, dass die Natur Euch das Leben, Nahrung und Nachkommen schenkt. Niemand nennt einen Baum sein Eigentum. Niemand nennt die Luft, das Wasser oder die Erde sein Eigentum. Wer es dennoch tut begeht ein Verbrechen an der Freiheit des Lebens."

Wut klang aus ihren Worten und ihre kleine Gestalt bebte vor Zorn.

Magorian hatte seinen Bogen gesenkt und starrte sie an. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Gefährten um. Dieser hatte ebenfalls seinen Bogen sinken lassen und wirkte verwirrt.

Er drehte sich wieder zu Carol und sagte leise: „Bist Du die, die angekündigt wurde von unseren Sehern?"

Carols Stimme wurde wieder ruhiger, als sie sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, was Euch angekündigt wurde, aber ich bin hier, um mit Euch zu reden. Über Euch, über die Menschen, über die Zukunft und die dunklen Schatten, die alles bedrohen, was lebt. Auch Euch. Und ohne eine gemeinsame Basis werden wir alle untergehen. Also müssen wir reden."

Die beiden Zentauren betrachteten sie eine Weile schweigend, dann nickte Magorian: „Folge uns, wir bringen Dich zu unserer Herde."

Sehr spät am Abend kam Carol wieder aus dem Wald heraus und ging direkt in Dumbledores Büro, um ihm von ihrem Gespräch zu erzählen. Sie konnte berichten, dass die Zentauren sich dem Kampf anschließen würden. Sie wollten Hogwarts von der Waldseite aus schützen und garantierten allen Menschen, die auf der Seite des Ordens kämpften freies Geleit durch den Wald. Allerdings durfte keiner der Menschen den Pfad ohne guten Grund verlassen und es wurde erwartet, dass sie sich von den Waldbewohnern fernhielten. Sollte es trotzdem zu Kontakten kommen, wurde respektvolles und zurückhaltendes Verhalten von den Menschen erwartet. Jedweder Bruch dieser Vereinbarung würde ein sofortiges Zurückziehen der Zentauren aus dem Kampf bedeuten.

Dumbledore war zwar sehr zufrieden mit dem Abkommen, aber neue Nachrichten beunruhigten ihn.

Er nahm Carol am Arm und bugsierte sie die Treppe zu den Korridoren hinunter.

„Während Sie im Wald waren, Carol, habe ich schlimme Nachrichten erhalten und sofort Eulen zum Orden geschickt. Ich muss sofort aufbrechen und einige Leute treffen. Sie, Jasper und Remus können noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben und sich erholen. Sobald ich mehr weiß, werden wir eine Versammlung abhalten und sehen, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollen."

Er tätschelte ihre Hand: „Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet, Kindchen, wir sind ihnen sehr dankbar. Hoffen wir, dass nicht alles umsonst war."

Der nächste Tag verlief ruhig, Carol sah Harry beim Quidditsch-Training zu, trank mit Hagrid Tee, und ging wieder in den Wald, um mit einigen der Zentauren über die Kräfte der Natur zu sprechen.

Jasper war fast nur am und im See und Remus verbrachte die Zeit mit den anderen Lehrern.

Am Abend, nach dem Essen sprach er Carol noch einmal an und wies sie auf den heutigen Vollmond hin. Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick an und nickte dann stumm.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen nahm sie sich „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts", das Hermine ihr geliehen hatte und setzte sich in einen bequemen Sessel ans Feuer. Nach einigen Stunden erhob sie sich, verließ ihr Zimmer und öffnete die Tür nebenan.

Der Wolf lag vor dem Feuer und blickte auf, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie hockte sich zu ihm, sah ihm tief in die Augen und sah dort die Seele und den Verstand des Mannes. Sanft schlang sie die Arme um den muskulösen Wolfskörper und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Nach einer Weile streckte sie den Arm aus und zog eine Cashmeredecke von der Lehne eines Sessels, der nahe am Kamin stand. Sie deckte sich und den Wolf zu und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war der Wolf verschwunden und auch Remus war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„_Das passt zu ihm_" dachte sie „_ganz der Gentleman, der einer Dame Zeit gibt, sich frisch zu machen, bevor er sie wieder ansieht."_

Sie schmunzelte, ging in ihr Zimmer und machte sich für den Tag bereit.

Beim Frühstück in der Halle traf sie dann Remus und Jasper, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Jasper grinste ihr fröhlich zu und Remus sagte leise: „Danke, es war wunderbar, nicht alleine sein zu müssen."

Sie lächelte ihn an und begann sich Eier und Speck auf den Teller zu füllen.

Kurz darauf erschien Minerva McGonagall mit neuen Nachrichten. Remus, Carol und Jasper sollten unverzüglich zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren. Sie selber und Dumbledore würden später dazukommen und es würde eine Versammlung des Ordens geben. McGonagall wirkte geordnet und ruhig, ihre kompetente Ausstrahlung hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung trotz des offensichtlichen Ernstes der Lage.

Carol ging ihre Sachen packen und traf die anderen beiden in der Halle, wo der Portschlüssel schon auf sie wartete.


	17. Die Schatten fallen

**Kapitel 17: Die Schatten fallen...**

Er fühlte Schmerz.

Brennenden Schmerz in der Schulter.

Sein Hals war ausgedörrt und das Schlucken schmerzte. Nicht, dass er Speichel in seinem pergamenttrockenen Mund gehabt hätte, den es zu schlucken gelohnt hätte.

Er öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass er blind war.

Nebelschwaden durchzogen seinen Verstand und nur sehr langsam realisierte er, dass es nicht gut war, blind zu sein.

Scheinbar war es auch nicht gut, den Mund nicht öffnen zu können.

Langsam, sehr langsam sickerte Erkenntnis in Arthur Weasleys Verstand.

Venedig.

Die Schriftrolle.

Der Gondoliere.

Schmerz.

Schlagartig verschwand der Nebel und Arthur erinnerte sich an das Geschehene. Er analysierte die derzeitige Situation und kam zu dem Schluss, er war gefesselt, geknebelt und entweder in einem absolut finsteren Raum oder ihm waren die Augen verbunden.

Molly.

Wo war Molly und in welchem Zustand war sie?

Panik wollte sich seiner bemächtigen, aber er kämpfte sie nieder.

Langsam kämpfte sich sein Verstand durch das, was er wusste, das, was er vermutete und das, was er befürchtete. Er musste sich befreien, Molly finden und befreien und die Schriftrolle in Sicherheit bringen. Und vor allem musste er Kontakt mit dem Orden aufnehmen.

Unruhe, drückende Ungewissheit prägten die Atmosphäre am Grimmauldplatz, als die drei aus Hogwarts wieder dort eintrafen.

Mitglieder des Ordens waren schon eingetroffen und bewegten sich ruhelos durch die Räume.

Niemand sprach viel, aber die Blicke, in denen manchmal kurz Furcht aufflackerte sagten mehr als viele Worte.

Alle warteten auf den Rest der Mitglieder und vor Allem auf McGonagall und Dumbledore, um endlich zu erfahren, was es denn für beunruhigende Entwicklungen gäbe. Auch Severus Snape ging es wieder gut genug, dass er an dem Treffen teilnehmen konnte.

Als schließlich alle bis auf die beiden Lehrer eingetroffen waren, eröffnete Kingsley das Treffen und kam gleich zu den ersten wesentlichen Punkten.

„Wir haben erfahren, dass es sich bei dem Artefakt, für dessen Information Severus sich in derartige Gefahr begeben hat, tatsächlich um einen enorm mächtigen und wertvollen Gegenstand handelt. Severus, würdest Du uns berichten, was Du bis zu Deiner Verletzung in Erfahrung gebracht hast?"

Snape saß aufrecht am Tisch, legte nun seine feingliedrigen Hände aneinander und platzierte sein Kinn auf den Fingerspitzen.

„Es handelt sich um ein Artefakt", begann er „von dem niemand genau sagen kann, woher es stammt und wer es hergestellt hat. Es enthält eine Substanz, die in ihrer reinen Form ungefährlich und völlig harmlos ist. Wird das Artefakt jedoch aktiviert, dann wandelt seine Magie die enthaltene Substanz in etwas um, das ungeheure Macht verleiht. Woraus die Substanz besteht, welche Form von Magie das ist und was für eine Macht es verleiht, das weiß keiner. Es ist uralt und man hat nur bruchstückhaftes Wissen aus alten Aufzeichnungen finden können. Einzig die Tatsache, dass es eine Formel gibt, die auf das Artefakt angewendet werden muss, um es zu aktivieren ist eine sichere Information. Die Formel befindet sich auf einer Schriftrolle, die vor langer Zeit verschwunden ist. Mehr konnte ich nicht in Erfahrung bringen."

Er schwieg und sah sich in der Runde um.

Carol war leichenblass geworden.

„Das ist schlimmer, als ich vermutet habe" flüsterte sie fast unhörbar und auch Jasper schnappte entsetzt nach Luft.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu den beiden, die nebeneinander am Tisch saßen.

Kingsley fragte besorgt: „Was soll das heißen?"

„Wenn es das ist, was ich vermute", erwiderte Carol „dann ist die Substanz in dem Artefakt das, was auch schon Severus fast getötet hätte. Es ist eine Manifestation der Dunkelheit. Die Verneinung des Leben, die Kraft, die dem Leben entgegensteht."

„Der Tod?" fragte Tonks beklommen.

„Nein, der Tod ist ein Teil des Lebenskreislaufes. Diese Kraft ist etwas viel dunkleres, eine Art Kontrapunkt zum Kreislauf des Lebens. Es ist nicht zu beschreiben, aber wer sich diese Macht zunutze macht, kann einen unvorstellbaren Schrecken verbreiten." Jasper schwieg, weil Worte nicht ausdrücken konnten, was er fühlte.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen am Tisch, dann ergriff Kingsley wieder das Wort.

„Ich denke, es handelt sich um die Schriftrolle, mit der das Artefakt aktiviert wird, hinter der Molly und Arthur her sind. Wir wissen nicht, ob ihre Mission erfolgreich war, also sollten wir auf jeden Fall einen Plan B ausarbeiten. Also müssen wir das Artefakt an uns bringen oder es zerstören.

Wir haben Informationen erhalten, die besagen, es wird in einer Krypta auf dem Grundstück einer der weniger prominenten Todesser-Familien aufbewahrt. Das, was von dem Artefakt ausgeht ist scheinbar derartig böse, dass niemand es in seinem Haus aufbewahren möchte.

Und da ist unsere Chance: das Grundstück ist gut bewacht, aber es ist leichter, an die Krypta zu kommen, als in ein Haus einzubrechen."

„Ich habe das schon mal gesagt, als es nur eine wage Vorstellung war" blaffte Moody scharf dazwischen „das ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando und ich werde nicht erlauben, dass einer von uns da offenen Auges ins Verderben rennt."

„Wir haben keine Wahl", entgegnete Kinsley „glaubst Du es macht Dumbledore Spaß, einen von uns dort hinzuschicken?

Schau Dir doch an, wo wir stehen, Moody. Wir haben den Kontakt zu Arthur und Molly verloren, keine Spur von der Schriftrolle und wir können auch nur ahnen, ob sie sie gefunden haben und ob es überhaupt eine Chance gibt, dass sie die Rolle herbringen. Wir haben Severus als Spion verloren und er wird auch noch einige Zeit ohne Kontakt zu den Todessern bleiben.

Also, was bleibt uns übrig?

Haben wir eine Wahl?"

„Das war schon einmal eine Falle, was, wenn es wieder eine ist?"

Jasper folgte der Unterhaltung schweigend. Sein Gesicht wirkte verschlossen und sein Blick war abwesend.

Plötzlich sagte Lupin: „Ich werde gehen."

Alle sahen ihn fragend an. „Ich werde gehen" wiederholte er mit ruhiger Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, „wenn Albus glaubt, einer von uns muss dorthin, dann werde ich nicht darüber diskutieren."

„Nein" sagte Carol mit Entsetzen im Gesicht.

Moody fauchte wütend: „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Es gibt kaum eine Chance, dort lebend herauszukommen, wir wissen nicht mal, ob man das Artefakt überhaupt aus der Krypta entfernen kann und ihr wollt munter dorthin spazieren und euch umbringen lassen, oder was?"

„Kingsley hat recht", sagte Tonks und lief rosa an, als Jasper ihr in die Augen sah, „Wir haben nur diese eine Chance. Offensichtlich ist das Artefakt den Todessern wichtig genug, um Severus umbringen zu wollen. Auf die Schriftrolle, die dazu gehört wurde ein Attentat verübt und wir wissen nicht, ob es uns gelingt, die Schriftrolle vor den Todessern in Sicherheit zu bringen. Wir können natürlich warten, bis Arthur und Molly sich melden, aber wenn ihnen die Schriftrolle durch die Lappen gegangen ist, dann sitzen wir in der Tinte.

Voldemort darf unter keinen Umständen das Artefakt **und** die Schriftrolle in seine Hände bekommen, die Macht die darin steckt, wenn er das Artefakt mit der Schriftrolle aktivieren kann ist ungeheuerlich.

Wichtig ist es jetzt, dass wir das Artefakt entweder aus dieser Krypta holen, in der es laut Kingsleys Informationen liegt oder es zumindest zerstören. Dafür hat Severus eine Säure-Tinktur vorbereitet, die ein solches magisches Gefäß zerstören kann."

Sie holte tief Luft. Es kam ihr etwas komisch vor, eine solche Rede vor allen zu halten, immerhin waren die Auroren hier viel älter und erfahrener als sie. Aber offensichtlich hörten sie ihr interessiert zu und dachten über ihre Argumente nach.

Kingsley sagte in die Stille hinein: „Ich sehe das genauso. Wir wissen, wo die Krypta ist, in der das Artefakt verborgen ist. Die Familie, der das Anwesen gehört ist häufig Gastgeber für geheime treffen, also wird das Grundstück gut bewacht und dort mit unseren vereinten Kräften zu hinein zu stürmen wäre Selbstmord. Es bleibt nur die Chance, dass einer sich unauffällig hineinschleicht und das Artefakt mitnimmt oder zerstört. Mag sein, dass das ein Himmelfahrtskommando ist, aber wir wissen auch, dass wir immer wieder Dinge geschafft haben, die unmöglich erschienen."

Es knallte in der Halle und Sekunden später betrat Minerva McGonagall die Küche. Ohne Umschweife setzte sie sich an den Tisch und zog ein Pergament hervor.

„Albus wird noch nicht zu uns kommen können, er muss noch einiges erledigen, das keinen Aufschub duldet. Wir haben schreckliche Neuigkeiten erhalten.

Zunächst einmal haben wir erfahren, dass Paulina Ancion in Lima ermordet wurde. Sie war die Gastgeberin und Kontaktperson für die Weasleys, als sie in Peru waren. Der Mord war unverhältnismäßig grausam und offensichtlich völlig sinnlos, so dass sich zusammen mit einer zweiten Information ein schrecklicher Gedanke aufdrängt.

Die zweite Information besagt, dass Everett Spangle beobachtet wurde, wie er England verlassen hat."

Um den Tisch herum wurde zischend Luft geholt, Entsetzen machte sich auf den Gesichtern breit, während Jasper und Carol sich verwirrt umsahen.

„Wer ist Everett Spangle?" fragte Carol

„Er ist das, was die Muggel einen Soziopathen nennen. Ein absolut durchgeknallter Irrer" sagte Tonks mit vor Abscheu und Entsetzen bebender Stimme

Kingsley erklärte „Er hat während Voldemorts erster Herrschaftsperiode grauenhafte Morde an Muggeln begangen. Er hat sie verstümmelt und mit ihren Körpern berühmte Gemälde nachgestellt. Voldemort hat in ihm einen treuen und eifrigen Erfüllungsgehilfen. Zu wissen, dass er losgeschickt wurde ist so ziemlich das Schlimmste, was uns passieren konnte."

McGonagall nickte und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Dazu kommt noch, dass man in Venedig mehrere grausam entstellte Leichen gefunden hat, unter anderem die Leiche von Manolo Cantalestra, dem Mann, der die Schriftrolle nach Venedig zu seinem Bruder bringen wollte, um sie dort den Weasleys zu übergeben.

Die Kombination aus diesen Informationen lässt nur den Schluss zu, dass wir Molly und Arthur verloren haben und die Schriftrolle in den Händen des Feindes ist."

Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie das sagte und alle am Tisch senkten den Blick voller Grauen.

Minerva wartete noch einen Moment, dann straffte sie sich, schob sich eine graue Haarsträne, die sich aus dem sonst so akkuraten Knoten gelöst hatte zurück und sagte mit bitterer Entschlossenheit in der Stimme: „Wir haben nun nur noch die Chance, das Artefakt unschädlich zu machen, bevor die Schriftrolle in die Hände Voldemorts gerät. Und wir müssen schnell handeln."

Kingsley brachte sie kurz auf den Stand der Dinge, was die Versammlung vor ihrem Eintreffen besprochen hatte und sie nickte. Ihr Blick schweifte kurz zu Lupin, dann sagte sie: „Gut. Machen wir es so."

Snape stellte die Phiole mit dem Säure-Elixier auf den Tisch und erklärte ihre Anwendung und Wirkungsweise. Dann zeichnete er einen Plan des Anwesens, das er bei mehreren Todessertreffen besucht hatte und markierte die genaue Lage der Krypta. Auch die Positionen der üblichen Wachposten vermerkte er, allerdings mit der Anmerkung, er könne nicht garantieren, dass die Wachen noch immer die gleichen Patrouillenwege abgingen. Schweigend und in gedrückter Stimmung verließen die Ordensmitglieder die Versammlung.

Jasper ging als einer der ersten, kommentarlos und ohne noch einmal mit Remus zu reden.

Moody ging zu Lupin, zog seinen Tarnumhang hervor und überreichte ihn mit den Worten: „Nimm, Du wirst ihn brauchen." Er klopfte ihm hölzern auf die Schulter und verließ das Haus.

Lupin steckte den Tarnumhang in seine Tasche und drehte sich zu Carol um. Sie waren mittlerweile alleine in der Küche und sie sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Du darfst da nicht hingehen" sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ich muss. Du hast gesagt, ich müsse Stärke in mir finden. Nun, da ist sie. Das ist meine Stärke. Ich kann es schaffen, vertrau mir."

Sie trat auf ihn zu, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und blickte in seine Augen. Sie strich ihm noch einmal zärtlich über sein Gesicht, dann drehte sie sich wortlos um.

Lupin warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, dann verließ er die Küche.

In der Halle blieb er einen Moment stehen, betrachtete das Fläschchen mit der Säure in seiner Hand und wandte sich dann der Tür zu, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte.

„Pssst..."

Er drehte sich um und sah Jasper in einer Nische stehen, der ihm zuwinkte, er solle herüber kommen. Lupin ging zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an.

„Geh nicht durch die Halle, Mann. Carol wird Dich nicht gehen lassen, das weißt Du doch. Tief in Deinem Herzen weißt Du, dass Du von dort nicht mehr wieder kommst und dass Du ihr zu viel bedeutest, als dass sie Dich gehen lassen könnte."

Er schwieg einen Moment.

„Hat dieses Haus einen Hintereingang? Wenn ja, dann benutze ihn, Du darfst ihr nicht noch einmal über den Weg laufen."

Lupin zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickte er. Er wandte sich dem anderen Ende der Halle zu und öffnete eine verwitterte Holztür. Sie führte durch einen Gang in einen Raum, der wahrscheinlich vor langer Zeit als eine Art Waschküche gedient hatte. An der Außenwand des Raumes befand sich eine metallene Tür, deren dunkelgrüner Lack an vielen Stellen absplitterte.

Remus griff nach dem Türknauf, als Jasper ihn ein weiteres Mal aufhielt.

„Warte. Hier, das soll Dir Glück bringen" sagte er und reichte Lupin eine kleine gelbe Blume. „Es ist eine Blume meiner Heimat, sie wird Seefahrern gegeben von jenen, die sie lieben, damit ihnen eine sichere Heimkehr garantiert wird." Er grinste schief: „Denk Dir einfach, Carol hätte sie Dir gegeben und nicht ich."

Lupin nahm die zarte Blüte und betrachtete sie. Sie war winzig, mit unglaublich vielen Blütenblättern und wunderschön. Ihre Farbe glich der Sonne im Juli und ihr Duft war betörend. Er hob sie an sein Gesicht und atmete den verlockenden Geruch, den sie verströmte tief ein. Einen Moment empfand er Schwindel, dann eine Art eisige Klarheit, dann fiel er mit einem dumpfen Aufprall wie ein gefällter Baum bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid, alter Junge" sagte Jasper mit ehrlichem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Aber Du wirst hier dringender gebraucht, Du musst für Carol da sein, wenn die Zeit kommt und sie gerettet werden muss vor den Schatten. Deine Rolle in diesem Stück ist wichtiger und größer als meine und Du wirst alle Deine Stärke noch brauchen."

Er bückte sich und hob die Phiole auf, die Lupin bei seinem Sturz aus der Hand gerutscht war und griff nach dem gezeichneten Lageplan, der in seiner Umhangtasche sichtbar war.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Bewusstlosen öffnete er die Metalltür und verschwand.

Minuten später erschien Jasper auf dem Anwesen und studierte die Karte. Er erkannte eine Patrouillenroute anhand der Bäume hier und kurz darauf kam auch schon der Wächter vorbei. Jasper kauerte sich in ein Gebüsch und ließ ihn passieren. Als die Luft wieder rein war, schlich er weiter und arbeitete sich mit Hilfe der Karte und seinen außergewöhnlich gut ausgeprägten Sinnesorganen stückchenweise auf die Krypta zu.

Schließlich kam die kleine Kapelle in Sicht und Jasper schlich sich noch vorsichtiger an. Er versicherte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war und trat dann an das schmiedeeiserne Tor. Kunstvoll gearbeitete Ornamente schmückten die Torflügel, aber trotz der Ruhe ausstrahlenden Schönheit dieses Ortes ging etwas Schreckliches vom Inneren des Gebäudes aus.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür, erstaunt, dass sie nicht verschlossen war. Wahrscheinlich verließ man sich hier zu sehr auf die Geheimhaltung des Ortes und auf die Wachen.

Langsam und mit steigendem Unbehagen betrat er die Kapelle. Er sah sich um und entdeckte fast sofort den Zugang zur Krypta. Seitlich vom Altar gingen einige Stufen in den Boden hinunter.

Er trat auf die Öffnung im Boden zu und ging die Stufen hinab. Unten empfing ihn tiefe Finsternis.

LUMOS 

Ein dezentes Licht aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes ließ ihn den winzigen Raum erkennen. In der Mitte standen zwei Sarkophage, deren Deckel mit je einer lebensgroßen liegenden Gestalt verziert waren. In der Wand gegenüber dem Niedergang waren Nischen, in denen Urnen standen. In einer der Nischen jedoch lag ein merkwürdiger Gegenstand.

Es war eine Art Glaskugel, die von etwas gehalten wurde, das wie die Klauen eines Raubvogels aussah.

Jasper griff danach und augenblicklich schüttelte ihn heftige Übelkeit. Tiefes Grauen packte ihn und er fühlte sich, als ob eine eisige Hand seine Seele packte.

Langsam und tief atmend schüttelte er das Gefühl tiefen Elends ab. Er rief sich das Rauschen des Meeres in seiner Heimat ins Gedächtnis, die unvergleichliche Schönheit des Riffes zu dem er immer schwamm, den Geruch des Windes wenn er durch die Palmen rauschte, den Geschmack des Salzwassers und das Gefühl des nassen Sandes auf der Haut, wenn er aus dem Wasser stieg und sich einfach auf dem Strand fallen lies.

Nachdem er so jeden seiner Sinne mit etwas Gutem in Verbindung gebracht hatte, war er in der Lage, das Gefühl des nahenden Untergangs zu verscheuchen und sich das Artefakt näher anzusehen. Es sah fremdartig aus, als wäre es nicht von Menschen, ja, als wäre es nicht einmal in dieser Welt geschaffen worden. Die Halterung der Kugel war aus einem ihm unbekannten Material, kalt und glatt. Die Klauen, die die gläserne Kugel hielten wirkten auf eine ekelhafte Art echt, wie versteinert. Die Kugel selber sah aus wie Glas, sie wirkte zerbrechlich, was sie aber offensichtlich nicht war, wenn man den Berichten glauben konnte.

Das Schlimmste jedoch war die Substanz, die sich in der Kugel befand. Sie war schwarz, schwärzer als alles, was Jasper je gesehen hatte. Es war eine Art schwarz, das den Eindruck vermittelte, alles Licht zu verschlucken. Dazu war die Substanz zähflüssig und ölig. Träge wogte sie in der Kugel, wenn Jasper sie bewegte. Das grauenhafte Gefühl ging eindeutig von diesem öligen Alptraum aus.

„_Wenn es etwas gibt, aus dem Dementoren gemacht werden, dann ist es das hier_" dachte Jasper.

Er gab sich einen Ruck und stieg die Stufen wieder hoch. Das ganze Unternehmen hier war schon heikel genug, da musste er nicht auch noch trödeln.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er die Kapelle und verließ sie wieder. Ein Rascheln in seiner Nähe ließ ihn zusammenschrecken. Er duckte sich hinter ein nahes Gebüsch und mit einigen komplizierten, aber anmutigen Bewegungen seiner Arme umgab er sich mit einem magischen Schild. Es gab ein leichtes blaues Leuchten ab und seine Energie fluktuierte dezent, so dass es aussah, als wäre er in einen Kokon aus Wasser gehüllt.

So geschützt schlich er vorsichtig weiter, als er plötzlich ein Stimme hörte: „Du kannst genauso gut herauskommen, wir wissen, dass Du da bist." Ein höhnisches Lachen erklang, kalt und grausam.

„Hast Du gedacht, Du könntest unbemerkt in die Kapelle einbrechen? Es sind überall um die Krypta herum Zauber gelegt, die uns bei einem Eindringling sofort alarmieren."

Das hässliche Lachen erklang erneut und Jasper duckte sich tiefer in seine Deckung. Sehr vorsichtig spähte er daraus hervor und sondierte die Lage. Die Kapelle lag recht exponiert an einer Wiese, die er überqueren musste, um zum Waldrand zu kommen. Wenn er erstmal im Wald war, würde er eine Chance haben zu entkommen. Apparieren konnte er erst jenseits der Grenze des Anwesens, das hatte er schon bei seiner Ankunft bemerkt.

Er sah einen Weg, am Rand der Wiese entlang zur Grundstücksgrenze zu kommen, bei dem er sich gute Chancen ausrechnete ein wenig Deckung zu behalten.

Er umklammerte das Artefakt und sprintete los.

Lupin erwachte auf dem steinernen Boden der früheren Waschküche. Schmerzhaft merkte er die Stellen seines Körpers, auf denen er gelandet war, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schrecken, der ihn packte, als er sich erinnerte, was passiert war. Er sah die kleine Blüte in seiner Hand und seufzte. Jasper war an seiner Stelle losgegangen, er musste das von dem Moment an geplant haben, als er so scheinbar überstürzt die Versammlung verlassen hatte. Lupin tastete in seinen Taschen, die Phiole und die Karte waren verschwunden, aber Moodys Tarnumhang war noch da. Natürlich, den hatte Moody ihm ja gegeben, als Jasper schon fort war, also konnte er nichts davon wissen.

Seufzend erhob sich Lupin und ging den Gang hinunter in die Halle und dann in die Küche.

Carol stand in Gedanken versunken am Fenster und starrte in die beginnende Abenddämmerung.

Als Lupin die Küche betrat, drehte sie sich um zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an.

„Jasper?" fragte sie tonlos.

Lupin nickte, ihm fehlten die Worte. Er wollte erklären, es verständlich machen, es selber verstehen, aber die Worte blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken und so sah er sie nur an.

„Ja, das macht Sinn" sagte sie sehr leise. „Nur er kann sehen, was kommen wird, nur er kann entscheiden, sich dem zu stellen. Er ist Dein Freund, Remus und er wird es immer sein, sonst hätte er das heute nicht getan."

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und starrte weiter hinaus. Er trat neben sie und stellte sich schweigend an ihre Seite und so verharrten sie wortlos, bewegungslos, wie Statuen außerhalb der Zeit.

Ein roter Blitz traf auf den Schild aus blauer Energie und verschwand ohne irgendeine Wirkung zu zeigen. Jasper lief weiter und ein triumphierendes Lächeln strahlte über sein Gesicht. Er konnte es tatsächlich schaffen, die Kraft des Wassers konnte ihn wirklich schützen. Er hatte das nie zuvor ausprobiert, aber er war auch noch nie zuvor angegriffen worden. Er lachte glücklich auf, mit dem Schutz des Meeres konnte er das Schicksal wenden. Er würde lebend hier heraus kommen und die Bilder, die er gesehen hatte würden nicht wahr werden.

Weitere rote Blitze und farblose Zauber und Flüche trafen den Schild und wurden absorbiert. Außer einem kurzen Flackern war nichts zu erkennen. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet ihm dass mehrere Männer in dunklen Kapuzenumhängen die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatten. Nahezu unbehelligt lief er weiter auf den Waldrand zu, nur von einigen wirkungslosen Flüchen getroffen.

Plötzlich erklang hinter ihm „_AVADA KEDAVRA"_. Ein grüner Blitz raste auf ihn zu und traf den Wasserschild. Er absorbierte den größten Teil der destruktiven Energie des Fluches doch ein Teil drang durch ihn hindurch und traf Jaspers Brustkorb. Die tödliche Wirkung war entschärft, aber der grässliche Fluch hatte noch genug Zerstörungskraft, um seine rechte Lunge zu zerreißen. Keuchend ging er in die Knie, das Artefakt entglitt seinen Fingern und rollte auf den Boden. Er kämpfte um Luft und nach einigen Sekunden konnte er wieder ein wenig atmen. Mühsam erhob er sich, als ein weiterer grüner Blitz ihn traf. Wieder absorbierte das Wasser den größten Teil, doch der Rest warf ihn einige Meter rückwärts und richtete schreckliche Verheerungen an seinen inneren Organen an. Wahnsinniger Schmerz erfüllte seinen Körper und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er das Schicksal nicht betrügen konnte. Die grauenhaften Bilder, die er gesehen hatte würden wahr werden.

Das Artefakt.

Er würde es nicht mehr zum Orden bringen können, das spürte er, aber er musste es wenigstens zerstören, sonst wäre alles umsonst.

Er erhob sich auf die Knie und halb blind vor Schmerz kroch er auf die Stelle zu, wo er das Artefakt fallengelassen hatte. Kurz bevor er es erreichte traf ein weiterer Todesfluch von hinten und der nicht absorbierte Rest zerschmetterte seine Wirbelsäule. Er sackte zusammen und wünschte sich nur noch, dass es enden möge. Mit einer unvorstellbaren Kraftanstrengung bäumte er sich noch ein weiteres Mal auf und zog sich mit den Armen auf das Artefakt zu. Blind tastete er über den Boden, bis seine Finger die kalte, metallene Halterung ertasteten. Er hielt es fest, mit der anderen Hand zog er die Phiole aus seiner Umhangtasche. Ein neuerlicher grüner Blitz traf ihn, aber er nahm ihn kaum noch wahr, das zerstörte Rückenmark ersparte ihm weitere Qualen.

Mit den Zähnen öffnete er die Phiole und goss die Säure über das Artefakt. Sie fraß sich rasend schnell durch die Halterung und zerstörte das Glas, so dass die schwarze, ölige Substanz heraus floss und im Erdreich versickerte.

Die restliche Säure verbrannte Jasper die Hand, doch das spürte er schon nicht mehr.

_Er lief. Lief den Strand entlang, aufs Wasser zu, stürzte sich mit einem Jubelschrei in die Fluten und begann zu schwimmen. Das Gefühl unendlicher Freiheit im Meer erfasste ihn, als er immer weiter schwamm und dann hörte er sie, die Gesänge der Wale._

Und mit dem Gesang der Wale erlosch sein Geist.

Vor der Küste Hawaiis bäumte sich das Meer auf und tobte wie bei einem Orkan, nur dass kein Wind aufgekommen war. Stunden dauerte das Phänomen, das allerdings von keinem Menschen bemerkt wurde, außer einem Fischer, der nur mit knapper Not mit seinem Boot dem Inferno entkommen konnte. Später erzählte er seiner Familie, er wäre bereit zu schwören, er hätte den Meeresgott heulen gehört wie aus tiefster Qual.

Am Fenster der Küche öffnete Carol den Mund und begann zu schreien. Ihr Schrei hallte durch das Haus und die einzigen Bewohner, die nicht in der Küche waren, Snape und Antonia, erstarrten und rührten sich nicht von der Stelle.

Lupin drehte sich um zu ihr, nahm sie an den Schultern und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie waren trübe und leer, blickten in weite Ferne und spiegelten den Schmerz wieder, der aus dem Schrei erklang.

Er tat das einzige, was er tun konnte, schloss sie in die Arme und hielt sie fest.

Nach und nach verklang der Schrei und sie sackte plötzlich wie eine Stoffpuppe zusammen. Er hielt sie fest und sank mit ihr auf die Knie, als sie zu weinen begann und ihr Körper von

unkontrolliertem Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde.

So hockten sie zusammen auf dem Küchenboden bis nach vielen Stunden ihre Tränen versiegten und Stille eintrat.


	18. Betäubung und Unglauben…

**Kapitel 18: Betäubung und Unglauben….. **

Arthur Weasley erwachte langsam. Die schon fast vertraute Benommenheit fiel diesmal noch ein wenig schneller von ihm ab und er erinnerte sich, dass er in der Zwischenzeit mehrmals erwacht war. Jedes Mal war er etwas schneller wieder klar geworden und er hatte den Eindruck, die Phasen der Bewusstlosigkeit würden kürzer. Jedes Mal hatte er sich bemüht, seine Fesseln loszuwerden und hatte festgestellt, dass das ein scheinbar sinnloses Unterfangen war. Ihm blieb auch immer nur wenig Zeit, sich damit auseinander zu setzen, denn obwohl es ihm schien, dass er immer früher erwachte und immer länger bei Bewusstsein bleib, so war es doch nicht so viel Zeit, wie er sich gewünscht hätte.

Um Molly machte er sich keine allzu schweren Sorgen. Zwar war es stockdunkel hier, aber er konnte sie atmen hören und sie klang nicht, als ob sie verletzt wäre oder nach Luft ringen würde. Er war lange genug verheiratet, um seine Frau an ihrem Atemgeräusch zu erkennen und er wusste auch, wie sie klang, wenn sie tief schlief. Dass das ruhige und gleichmäßige Atmen auch bedeuten konnte, dass sie bewusstlos war und vielleicht bleiben würde, darüber wollte er sich keine Gedanken machen. Nicht jetzt. Sie lebte und das musste erst einmal genügen. Jetzt war wichtig, die verbleibende Zeit zu nutzen, bis der Fremde wieder kam.

Es lief immer nach dem gleichen Schema ab, er erwachte, versuchte sich zu orientieren, versuchte seine Fesseln zu lockern und nach einer Weile vergeblicher Bemühungen hörte er kratzende Geräusche und schloss die Augen, um sich bewusstlos zu stellen. Jedes Mal hörte er dann das Knacken eines Schlosses und Schritte, die zuerst in eine andere Richtung des Raumes gingen und danach zu ihm kamen. Sekunden später fühlte er Tropfen einer bitteren Flüssigkeit auf seinen Lippen und dann umfing ihn Schwärze.

Er überlegte

Diese Erinnerungen mussten eine Bedeutung haben.

Schmerzen breiteten sich wieder in seinem Kopf und in seiner Schulter aus.

Warum die Fesseln?

Warum die bitteren Tropfen?

Seine Hände mühten sich weiter mit den Fesseln ab, während sein Verstand langsam immer schneller arbeitete.

Beherrschte der Fremde keine Lähmzauber oder Schlafzauber?

Kannte er den Imperius-Fluch nicht?

Oder traute er ihnen nicht und wollte sich durch konventionelle Methoden absichern?

War er vielleicht gar kein Zauberer?

Oder war er ein Zauberer, aber einer, der von Paranoia und Perfektionismus besessen war?

Arthur hustete, als er wieder versuchte, ein wenig Speichel zu sammeln, um seinen trockenen Hals zu befeuchten.

Allmählich fühlte sich sein Mund und Rachen an wie Schmirgelpapier und er wäre bereit gewesen den Fuchsbau zu geben für einen einzigen Schluck Wasser.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich seine linke Hand ein wenig bewegte.

Sein Herz begann zu rasen und er konnte es in seinen Ohren pochen hören. Zum ersten Mal seit seinem ersten Erwachen fühlte er so etwas wie einen Schimmer Hoffnung auf Erfolg.

Er bewegte seine Hand weiter, ignorierte den beißenden Schmerz in der Schulter. Millimeterweise drehte er das Handgelenk, doch bevor er einen weiteren Erfolg erzielen konnte hörte er wieder das verhasste schnarrende Geräusch an der Tür.

Er schloss die Augen, bemühte sich flach zu atmen und hoffte inständig, man könne sein aufgeregt schlagendes Herz nicht hören.

Als Carols Weinen endete, wartete Lupin noch einige Minuten, und als es so schien, als sei sie ganz verstummt, hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu einem Stuhl am Tisch. Er setzte sie darauf, musste sie aber weiterhin halten, weil sie wie eine Stoffpuppe herunter gerutscht wäre. Er sah sie prüfend an, doch sie zeigte keine Reaktion, ihr Blick ging ins Leere. Langsam begriff er, was geschehen sein musste. Hatte Jasper ihm nicht erzählt, dass sie beide etwas verband? Dass Carol ein Teil von ihm sein und er ein Teil von Carol?

Entsetzt blickte er wieder in ihr Gesicht. Ihm musste etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen sein und sie hatte es quasi selber gespürt.

Sanft nahm er sie wieder in die Arme, lehnte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust und streichelte beruhigend ihren Kopf. Wie zu sich selber murmelte er dabei: „Es wird wieder gut, ich bin hier, hab keine Angst. Ich bleibe bei Dir, es wird wieder gut."

Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Krankenzimmer.

Kaum hatte er es betreten rauschte Augusta auf ihn zu, musterte erst ihn, dann Carol auf seinem Arm und sah ihm dann streng ins Gesicht.

„Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht? Ich habe sie schreien gehört, was um Merlins Willen haben Sie nur mit ihr gemacht?" Sie funkelte ihn zornig an.

Lupin sah sie erstaunt an, nicht begreifend, was sie meinte, bis es ihm plötzlich dämmerte, dass Augusta nicht gesehen hatte, was in der Küche geschehen war.

„Nichts." Sagte er leise. „Ich habe nichts getan. Sie hat wohl... einen psychischen Schock erlitten, oder so etwas." Unsicher zuckte er mit den Schultern und trug Carol zu einem Bett auf das Augusta gedeutet hatte.

Kaum lag Carol scheuchte sie Lupin fort: „Gehen Sie, ich untersuche jetzt meine Patienten. Na los, weg mit Ihnen. Sie können später wieder kommen."

Er ging einige Schritte von dem Bett weg, um das herum Augusta mit einer leichten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes einen Vorhang zog.

Schockiert von dem Erlebten, noch immer zutiefst erschüttert von Jaspers Handeln ging er durch das Krankenzimmer, ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten. Schmerzhaft prallte er gegen etwas Hartes und als er seine Augen vom Boden hob sah er dass er gegen den Tisch gestoßen war, an dem Severus saß und arbeitete.

„Wieder einmal abgelenkt, Lupin?" sagte Snape mit kalter, seltsam tonloser Stimme. Er erhob sich und beugte sich über den Tisch zu Lupin. „Was tust Du hier? Solltest Du nicht draußen auf dem Anwesen sein und das Artefakt bergen? Hast Du Dich vor der Mission gedrückt, Remus? Bist lieber in der Sicherheit des Hauses geblieben? Wer geht für Dich dort hin und wird verletzt oder Schlimmeres?" Snape bohrte seine dunklen, seltsam lodernden Augen in Lupins Blick. „Während andere ihr Leben riskieren bleibst Du lieber in Sicherheit und tröstest die Dame, was? Na ja, Missionen, die Mut erfordern sind eben nicht jedermanns Sache."

Die Worte trafen Lupin wie Peitschenhiebe, er versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er schluckte hart und rang nach Luft.

Leise, sehr leise sagte er: „Jasper ist gegangen." Seine Stimme klang fremd, als er das sagte, was er zuvor nicht hatte aussprechen können. „Er hat mich… ausgetrickst. Betäubt. Er wusste genau, was er tat, ich glaube, er hatte das geplant."

Lupin verstummte. Wieso versuchte er sich hier vor Snape zu rechtfertigen?

„Betäubt? Wie und womit?" Snape wirkte leicht interessiert, wie immer, wenn es um seine Wissenschaft ging.

Lupin zog ohne wirkliches Interesse die Blüte aus der Tasche und reichte sie Snape.

„Hiermit, aber Vorsicht. Du solltest besser nicht daran riechen, wenn Du nicht die nächsten Stunden Augustas Patient sein möchtest."

Snape schnaubte abfällig und betrachtete dann die Blüte genauer.

„Aber das ist… das kann nicht sein…"

Er legte sie vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab, beugte sich zu einem Bücherstapel und zog einen sehr alt aussehenden Folianten heraus. Behutsam blätterte er die brüchig erscheinenden Seiten um, bis er etwas gefunden zu haben schien. Er vertiefte sich einige Minuten in den Text, dann sah er auf.

„Ich denke, ich muss…" er brach ab, seine Lippen kräuselten sich, als er Lupin ansah. Kaum hörbar fuhr er fort: „Ich habe Dir wohl Unrecht getan, Remus. Es ist relativ wahrscheinlich, dass Du wirklich betäubt wurdest Ich kann noch nicht genau sagen, was das hier für eine Blume ist, aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass es sie nicht geben dürfte. Dass sie eine Legende ist. Eine Legende allerdings, die in Kreisen von Kräuterkundlern berühmt ist."

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Es wird einige Zeit und eine Menge Nachforschungen erfordern, herauszufinden, womit wir es zu tun haben. Ich werde umgehend Professor Sprout eine Eule schicken, um sie über den Fund zu unterrichten. Sie wird sehr interessiert daran sein, herauszufinden, ob die Legenden wahr sein könnten. Jasper hat mir außerdem einen Beutel gegeben voller Dinge, deren Erforschung Monate, wenn nicht Jahre brauchen wird." Sein Blick wurde lebendig, er schien gefesselt von der Vorstellung.

Lupin schwieg, er war dankbar, dass Snape beschäftig schien, denn er wollte nicht über das Geschehene reden.

Als wäre das ein Stichwort gewesen hob Snape den Kopf und fragte: „Was ist passiert? Ich habe Carol schreien gehört, danach war stundenlang Stille." Er unterbrach sich, sah aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, schwieg dann aber.

Lupin holte tief Luft, berichtete dann, was passiert war, als Jasper ihn in der Halle abgefangen hatte und wie er in die Küche gekommen war.

„Sie stand einfach am Fenster. Starrte hinaus, als könne sie sehen, was geschieht. Als ich in die Küche kam, wusste sie, dass es Jasper war, der gegangen war und als sie anfing zu schreien, muss ihm etwas Furchtbares zugestoßen sein. Sie waren verbunden." Er verstummte, als er Snape nicken sah.

„Ich habe so etwas bei ihr gespürt als…" Wieder schwieg er abrupt. Was redete er? Wozu sprach er hier mit Lupin? Er stand ruckartig auf, drehte sich weg und sagte: „Geh jetzt besser, Remus. Es tut uns beiden nicht gut, hier zu sitzen. Ich werde sehen, ob es einen Trank gibt, der ihr helfen kann." Schroff wandte er sich seinen Büchern zu und ignorierte Lupin, der ihn milde verwundert ansah, sich dann aber umdrehte und in die Richtung zurück ging, aus der er gekommen war.

Wieder an dem Bett angekommen, in das er Carol gelegt hatte, sah er Augusta fragend an, doch die schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann keine physische Ursache für ihre Bewusstlosigkeit finden. Vielleicht ist sie nur sehr erschöpft, ich weiß es nicht. Wir werden es beobachten müssen."

Lupin zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich, er griff nach Carols Hand und umschloss sie mit seinen Händen. Kummer erfüllte ihn, denn all das hier hätte nicht sein sollen. Er hätte gehen müssen, dann wären Carol und Jasper gesund und in der Lage den Orden zu unterstützen. Jetzt schien alles so leer, so unverständlich und er fragte sich, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Er versuchte sich auszumalen, was Jasper passiert sein könnte bei der Mission, aber er konnte es sich nur schwer ausmalen.

Jäh durchfuhr ihn ein Gedanke. Er fuhr hoch, ließ Carols Hand los und strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht: „Ich muss kurz gehen, Albus und der Orden müssen informiert werden, auch wenn ich nur bruchstückhafte Informationen habe, aber die müssen unbedingt weiter gegeben werden."

Er beugte sich über ihr Gesicht und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Ich bin gleich wieder hier, keine Sorge, ich werde Dich nicht alleine lassen."

Er verließ das Krankenzimmer in Richtung Küche, wandte sich dort dem Kamin zu und griff nach der Schale mit dem Flohpulver.

Er erschien kurz im Kamin in Dumbledores Büro und erklärte dem Schulleiter, er habe wichtige Informationen, die er weder eine Eule anvertrauen noch durch das Flohnetzwerk verbreiten wolle. Sie beschlossen, Lupin solle durch den Kamin in das Büro des Schulleiters kommen und sie wollten dann besprechen, was zu tun sei.

Als Severus Snape hörte, wie Lupin das Krankenzimmer verließ, erhob er sich von seinen Studien und ging langsam und immer noch humpelnd zu Carols Bett.

Eine Weile blieb er regungslos neben ihr stehen und sah sie stumm an. Dann setzte er sich auf den Stuhl der immer noch neben dem Bett stand und flüsterte fast unhörbar: „Du wirst nicht alleine sein, solange Du wehrlos bist, das verspreche ich."

Er legte seine Hand auf die Bettdecke und lauschte konzentriert, ob er Lupin zurückkehren hörte, damit er rechtzeitig ungesehen wieder an seinen Tisch zurückkommen könnte.


	19. Ungeahnte Kräfte

**Kapitel 19: Ungeahnte Kräfte**

Remus Lupin erschien im Büro des Schulleiters und klopfte sich Asche und Staub von seinem Umhang. Er sah müde und erschöpft aus, aber auf eine andere Art als sonst. Es schien fast, als wäre das Lebendige aus ihm verschwunden, als hielte ihn nur noch eine Aufgabe auf den Beinen.

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn mit sorgenvollem Blick, deutete dann auf einen Sessel und sagte: „Setz Dich, Remus."

Er ging zu einem Tischchen, auf dem ausnahmsweise kein funkelndes, sich mit leisem Sirren bewegendes Instrument stand, sondern eine dickbäuchige Teekanne und einige Tassen, griff nach einer Tasse und füllte sie aus der Kanne. Dann reichte er Lupin die Tasse, drehte sich um und öffnete ein Schränkchen, das wie von Zauberhand plötzlich in einer Ecke stand. Er nahm eine kleine, hellgelb schimmernde Flasche heraus und schraubte den Deckel ab.

Mit einem Schmunzeln in den Augen goss er einen kräftigen Schluck in Lupins Tasse und sagte: „Trink, das hilft!"

Lupin hob die Augenbrauen und sah den Schulleiter fragend an, doch der hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht, um die Flasche wieder in dem Schränkchen zu verstauen, welches daraufhin unversehens wieder verschwand.

Er drehte sich wieder zurück und sah Lupin eindringlich an.

„Nun trink schon, Du wirst Dich besser fühlen."

Lupin hob die Tasse an seine Lippen und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Der Tee schmeckte auf angenehme Weise merkwürdig. Ein bisschen, als hätte man ihn mit Honig gesüßt, aber auch ein ganz klein wenig bitter. Die Wirkung allerdings war erstaunlich. Lupin fühlte zuerst Wärme durch seinen Körper strömen, gefolgt von einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Dynamik, als wolle er sofort aufspringen und den Grundstein für ein Haus legen. Als letztes stellte sich ein sanftes Gefühl von Zuversicht ein, so, als hätte eine leise, überzeugende Stimme ihm versprochen, dass alles gut werden würde.

Er atmete tief durch und sah den alten Zauberer fragend an: „Was ist das?"

Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden: „Das ist ein sehr altes Hausmittel der Familie Dumbledore, meine Großmutter hat mir das Rezept verraten. Allerdings sollte man es nur in sehr seltenen Fällen verwenden, denn so gut es auch tut, es macht sehr schnell süchtig und ruiniert bei häufiger Einnahme die Nieren."

Er seufzte bedauernd.

Dann setzte er sich Lupin gegenüber und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Remus Lupin holte tief Luft, dann erzählte er Dumbledore die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht, soweit er sie erlebt hatte. Er ließ nichts aus, stockte allerdings bei den Teilen, die er sich nur zusammenreimte. Dumbledore nickte ernst, als Remus von seinen Vermutungen Jasper betreffend berichtete und als er von Carols Bewusstlosigkeit erzählte, zuckte der alte Zauberer wie von einem plötzlichen Schmerz getroffen zusammen und seine Miene wurde kummervoll.

„Es ist erstaunlich, was für Bindungen Menschen eingehen", sagte er leise und musterte Remus.

„Und Du?" fragte er dann mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln. „Wie überstehst Du es?"

Lupin senkte stumm den Kopf.

Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf Lupins Schulter und drückte sie kurz. Es war eine Geste voller Mitgefühl und Verständnis, fast väterlich und Remus empfand sie als ungeheuer tröstlich.

Dumbledore hatte schon immer das richtige Gespür gehabt, wann und wie er Menschen trösten konnte und auch in seinem hohen Alter war ihm dieses Gespür nicht verloren gegangen.

Leise sagte er zu dem jüngeren Mann: „Es geschieht nie ohne Grund, Remus. Ich glaube, Jasper hat genau gewusst, was er tat und warum er es getan hat. Versuch Dir seine Gesicht, sein Wesen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und sag mir: Hätte er Dich mit Schuldgefühlen belasten wollen? Lag es in seiner Absicht, jemanden zu verletzen oder ihm dauerhaften Schmerz zuzufügen?"

Lupin schüttelte stumm den Kopf, konnte aber keine Erleichterung empfinden. Dumbledore meinte es gut und er hatte ja auch Recht. Vor Lupins geistigem Auge erschien Jasper, wie er im Zimmer gestanden hatte und lachend gefragt hatte, ob sie sich setzen könnten.

„_Und was Deine Frage angeht, warum ich sie nicht beschützen kann_", erklang Jaspers Stimme unvermittelt in seinem Kopf "_Ich werde nicht da sein, wenn sie Schutz braucht. Mein Weg endet woanders._"

Aus der Tiefe seines Unterbewusstseins wollte sich eine Erkenntnis in seinem Kopf einnisten, aber Lupin hatte nicht die Kraft, sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Er schob sie beiseite und erhob sich müde.

„Ich werde zurück zum Grimmauldplatz gehen und sehen, wie es Carol geht", sagte er zu Dumbledore.

Der alte Mann nickte. „Ich hoffe, sie erholt sich schnell" und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu „und Du auch."

Lupin dankte ihm noch einmal und betrat dann den Kamin.

Er ließ einen zutiefst besorgten und nachdenklichen Schulleiter in seinem Büro zurück.

Mit leisem Knarren öffnete sich die Tür. Wie jedes Mal verharrten die Schritte einen Moment, bevor sie sich auf Arthur zu bewegten. Er lauschte angespannt, dann hörte er, wie die Person, die den Raum betreten hatte anhielt, einen Atemzug lang stehen blieb und sich dann wieder von ihm abwandte. Die Schritte bewegten sich in die Richtung, aus der Mollys Atmen erklang und mit der Hoffnung, der Fremde hätte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt öffnete Arthur die Augen einen Spalt weit. Blendend grelles Licht schnitt ihm wie Messer in die Augen und schien in seinem Kopf zu explodieren. Er schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft, hielt dann aber erschreckt den Atem an, um zu lauschen, ob der Fremde ihn gehört hatte. Aber das Rascheln seiner Kleidung, aus dem sich schließen ließ, dass der Fremde seine Bewegungen einfach fortsetzte, ließ Arthur vermuten, dass der Fremde zu beschäftig war oder sich zu sicher fühlte, um ihn gehört zu haben.

Langsam ließ er die angehaltene Luft wieder entweichen. Er öffnete noch einmal sehr vorsichtig die Augen, diesmal darauf vorbereitet, wie wenig seine Augen an Licht gewöhnt waren und er merkte, dass es immer noch sehr schwierig war, etwas zu erkennen. Aber immerhin konnte er ein Schemen ausmachen, den er für den Fremden hielt.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte sein linkes Handgelenk mit einem kräftigen Ruck. Ein glühender Schmerz schoss in seine Schulter, raubte ihm den Atem und füllte seine Augen mit Tränen. Aber er konnte die Hand aus den Fesseln bewegen und wusste, dass er nun eine wirkliche Chance hatte.

Er blinzelte die Tränen aus den Augen, versuchte den Schmerz in der Schulter zu ignorieren und schätzte die Entfernung zu dem Schemen, der sich rechts von ihm befand.

Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung drehte er sich auf seine rechte Seite, zog die zusammengebundenen Beine an und rammte sie dann mit der ganzen Kraft, zu der er fähig war in die Nierengegend des Fremden.

Mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch ging der Mann in die Knie und Arthur trat ihm noch einmal mit aller Kraft gegen den Brustkorb.

Wie ein nasser Sack stürzte sein Wächter zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Arthur zog seine linke Hand aus der Fessel und begann damit sich komplett zu befreien. Sobald er sich einigermaßen frei bewegen konnte, versuchte er zu Molly hinüber zu kriechen. Er konnte kaum seine Beine bewegen, sie waren nicht durchblutet und steif von der langen Zeit, in der er verschnürt und unbeweglich gelegen hatte. Aber das durfte ihn nun nicht aufhalten, er musste Molly befreien und zusehen, dass sie hier weg kamen.

Als er seine Frau erreichte, sah sie ihn aus trüben Augen verwirrt an. Merlin sei Dank, wenigstens schien sie wach zu werden oder zumindest auf dem Weg dahin. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als er sich weiter auf sie zu bewegte. Mit jedem Stück, dass er ihr näher kam, wurde ihr Blick klarer und als er sie erreichte, meinte er Erkennen zu sehen.

Kribbelnd und schmerzhaft kam das Leben zurück in seine Beine und Arthur spürte, dass Zuversicht ihn durchströmte. Er lächelte Molly zu, die zaghaft das Gesicht verzog. Endlich hatte er sie erreicht und befreite sie von ihren Fesseln. Er sah neben ihr eine kleine Phiole mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit liegen und begriff, dass sein Stoß den Gegner genau im richtigen Augenblick getroffen hatte, so dass er Molly die Tropfen nicht mehr verabreicht hatte.

Langsam unter seinen wachsamen und besorgten Blicken erholte sich seine Frau ein wenig, so dass sie jetzt aufrecht sitzen konnte. Plötzlich sah er Schrecken in ihren Augen, drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was sie erschreckt hatte und sah, dass der Fremde sich bewegte und benommen versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

Arthur erhob sich, winkelte seinen rechten Arm an und schmetterte ihn in das verblüfft dreinschauende Gesicht Everett Spangles, der sofort wieder zusammensackte. Ein hässliches Knacken verriet Arthur, dass es um Spangles Nasenbein nicht allzu gut bestellt war und ein seltsames Gefühl der Befriedigung machte sich in ihm breit. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass derartig rohe Gewalt ein solches Gefühl der Befreiung auslösen könnte.

„ARTHUR!"

Die Stimme seiner Frau riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Bewunderung an.

„Arthur, Du hast den Mann geschlagen." Molly klang ungläubig, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie schien erstaunlich schnell die Orientierung wieder gefunden zu haben. „Seit wann kannst Du so was?"

„Äh.. Molly, ich habe, äähh… ein wenig trainiert."

„Trainiert? Wo? Wann und mit wem?"

„ Och, nur so ein wenig, immer zwischendurch. Alastor und ähm… Mundungus haben mir ein paar Tricks beigebracht", er brach ab, als Molly ihn entsetzt ansah.

„Du hast mit Mundungus trainiert und er hat Dir seine Tricks beigebracht?" sagte sie mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Äh, ja. Deshalb dachte ich, es ist besser, Du fährst erstmal nichts davon, ich weiß ja, dass Du Mundungus nicht so recht über den Weg traust."

Er hob den Arm, als er sah, dass sie etwas dazu sagen wollte. „Jetzt hat sich ja gezeigt, dass das gar nicht so unklug war" sagte er mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns, küsste seine Frau sanft „und nun lass uns erstmal von hier verschwinden, ehe unser Entführer wieder wach wird."

Molly runzelte die Stirn, sagte dann aber nichts mehr, immerhin hatte ihr Mann eben entschieden heldenhaft auf sie gewirkt und sie war sehr stolz auf ihn.

Entschlossen beugte Arthur sich über Spangle und zog dessen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Er reichte ihn Molly und griff selber nach der Phiole mit der rötlichen Flüssigkeit, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf fällte er eine Entscheidung und tropfte dem noch außer Gefecht gesetzten Mann eine ordentliche Portion auf die Lippen. Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören, dann nur noch tiefe und gleichmäßige Atemzüge. Arthur überlegte kurz, ihn mitzunehmen, denn der Orden hatte ihm bestimmt einige Fragen zu stellen, dachte dann aber daran, wie wackelig Molly noch auf den Beinen war und beschloss, später ein paar Ordensmitglieder herzuschicken, um den Entführer zu holen.

Er griff nach Mollys Arm und half ihr auf die Beine.

Molly schwang den Zauberstab und Spangle schwebte langsam auf sie zu. „Wir sollten ihn mitnehmen, die Auroren werden sich sehr für ihn und seine Geschichte interessieren."

Arthur hob nur die Augenbrauen und nickte dann.

Sie verließen den Raum und betraten eine Art Vorraum, an dessen gegenüberliegender Wand sich eine Tür befand. Arthur machte Molly ein Zeichen, hier zu warten, nahm ihr den Zauberstab ab und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Sie führte direkt ins Freie und Arthur winkte Molly heran, als er sah, dass sich in näherer Umgebung nichts außer Büschen und einem Kiesweg befand.

Sie verließen das Gebäude und versuchten sich zu orientieren. Das Haus, aus dem sie getreten waren machte den Eindruck, eine Art Gästehaus eines großen Anwesens zu sein. In einiger Entfernung, halb hinter einem Wäldchen verborgen zeigten sich Teile eines großen Gebäudes, das wie das Haupthaus wirkte. Türme in sehr eigenwilliger Anordnung und kunstvoll verzierte Dachfirste waren aus der Entfernung auszumachen.

„Malfoy Manor" entfuhr es Molly mit einem Keuchen.

„Woher weißt Du das?" fragte Arthur mit einem erstaunten Seitenblick auf seine Frau.

„Vor einem Jahr gab es in der Hexenwoche eine Serie über die größten und schönsten Anwesen und Herrenhäuser der ältesten und angesehensten Magierfamilien Englands. Natürlich war eine Ausgabe Malfoy Manor gewidmet und die Anordnung der Türmchen da drüben ist ganz eindeutig."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Damals war ich sehr beeindruckt und ein wenig neidisch", fuhr sie leise fort und klang beschämt.

Arthur sah sie liebevoll an, umarmte sie kurz und schob sie dann sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung einer Baumgruppe.

Er packte den noch immer bewusstlosen Spangle und gemeinsam disapparierten sie.

Carol öffnete die Augen und erblickte als erstes Severus Snapes Gesicht, der schweigend an ihrem Bett saß und sie ansah. Als er sah, dass sie erwacht war und ihn ansah hob er eine Augenbraue und fragte leise: „Wie geht es Dir?" Besorgnis schwang in seinem Tonfall mit.

Carol legte ihre Hand auf seine, die noch immer auf ihrer Bettdecke lag und sagte mit hörbarem Schmerz in der Stimme: „Ich fühle mich zerbrochen."

Irritiert sah er sie an.

„Zerbrochen?"

„Ja. So wie eine Vase, die herunter gefallen ist."

Sie atmete tief ein, dann versuchte sie zu lächeln. „Danke, dass Du hier bist."

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte hatte sie die Augen wieder geschlossen und ihr Atmen wurde ruhig und tief.

Gerade in dem Moment, als der Anflug eines Lächelns sich auf sein Gesicht schleichen wollte, gab es einen Aufruhr in der Halle und Augusta rauschte an ihm vorbei um nachzusehen, was los sei.

Die Weasleys erschienen mit Spangle, der etwas schief neben ihnen schwebte in der Halle und Arthur stürzte sofort in die Küche, um Kingsley zu informieren. Spangle musste unverzüglich aus der Obhut des Ordens verschwinden, bevor irgendetwas durchsickern konnte. Shacklebolt versprach, ihn sofort abzuholen und gemeinsam mit Tonks eine Tarngeschichte zu erfinden, wie die beiden Auroren ihn gefunden und überwältigt hätten. Da Spangle zu den meistgesuchten Verbrechern der Magierwelt gehörten, würde niemand viele Fragen stellen, sondern alle nur froh sein, dass er unverzüglich nach Askaban gebracht werden würde.

Augusta nahm sich sofort fürsorglich der geschwächten Weasleys an und versorgte sie im Krankenzimmer mit Stärkungstränken und Heilung für ihre diversen Schrammen und Blessuren.

Sie beschlossen ein paar Tage am Grimmauldplatz zu bleiben, bis wieder einigermaßen Ruhe einkehren konnte.


	20. Erkenntnisse und Neuordnungen

**Kapitel 20: Erkenntnisse und Neuordnungen**

Als Remus Lupin zurück im Kamin der Küche am Grimmauldplatz erschien, wollte er sofort wieder zu Carol in das Krankenzimmer. Er hatte ihr ja versprochen, sie nicht zu lange alleine zu lassen und selbst wenn er nicht genau wusste, ob sie das überhaupt gehört hatte, empfand er sein Versprechen doch als bindend. Leise näherte er sich der Zimmertür, um niemanden aufzuschrecken. Neben Carols Bett saß eine schemenhafte Gestalt, die er zuerst nicht erkannte. Als er näher kam, erkannte er Severus Snape, tief in Gedanken versunken. Eine seiner Hände lag auf der Bettdecke und Carols Hand lag darauf.

Lautlos verließ Lupin den Raum und verließ das Haus auf direktem Wege. Ihm war nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute, zuviel ging ihm im Kopf herum, zu viel war passiert und musste er für sich selber sortieren.

Er apparierte in die Nähe von Hogsmead und ging in die heulende Hütte. Wie tröstlich schienen ihm die alten Räume, seine frühere Zufluchtstätte. Freundlich in ihrer Schäbigkeit, so passten sie doch zu ihm, dachte er in einem Moment abgrundtiefer Bitterkeit.

Aber was hatte er denn erwartet? Snape und Carol hatten während seiner Heilung mehr Nähe erlebt, als er sich das überhaupt vorstellen konnte. Natürlich war sie ihm während der seiner Verwandlung auch nahe gewesen, aber wie hatte er sich nur einbilden können, dass das mehr als therapeutische Nähe für sie gewesen war.

Er setzte sich auf die Überreste des Bettes, das vor drei Jahren hier zu Bruch gegangen war, als Harry Severus mit einem Expeliarmus darauf geschleudert hatte.

Langsam schlang er die Arme um seine angezogenen Beine, legte den Kopf auf die Knie und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Aber es wollte sich keine Ordnung in seinem Kopf einstellen. Erinnerungen mischten sich mit frisch erlebtem zu einer disharmonischen Symphonie aus Kummer, Wut und Verlust.

Seine Gedanken und Gefühle überwältigten ihn und er hatte ihnen keine Kraft mehr entgegenzusetzen. Jeder Mensch, der ihm in Freundschaft oder Liebe verbunden war, wurde ihm auf grausame Weise entrissen. James und Lily waren die ersten, gefolgt von Peter und dem Verrat von Sirius. Dann war eine verblüffende Wahrheit aufgetaucht, die ihm Sirius als Freund wiedergab. Doch auch diese Verbundenheit war nur von kurzer Dauer und auch dieser Freund war ihm entrissen worden. Jasper hatte das Potenzial gehabt, ein Freund zu werden. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien das lachende Gesicht des Hawaiianers, dessen überschäumende Lebensfreude jeden Menschen in seiner Nähe angesteckt hatte. Eine Weile lang hatte er es sogar geschafft, Remus das Gefühl zu geben, sein Dasein als Werwolf könne mehr als ein grausamer Fluch sein. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, die nächste Verwandlung mit dem Wolfsbanntrank nicht in seinen Räumen sondern im Wald zu erleben und bewusst das Gefühl von Stärke und Freiheit zu genießen, wenn er über die Felder lief.

Er seufzte.

Was für ein alberner Gedanke. Natürlich war es ein Fluch und nichts mehr. Nur ein Mensch wie Jasper konnte auf die Idee kommen, es wäre mehr.

Und genau dieser Mensch, der gerade auf dem Weg gewesen war, ein Freund zu werden war nun auch tot. Gestorben, weil er sich für ihn, Remus, aufgeopfert hatte. Damit er leben konnte. Hatte irgendwer ihn eigentlich gefragt, ob er das wollte?

Er dachte an das Versprechen, das Jasper ihm abgenommen hatte.

Wieder erklang Jaspers Stimme in seinem Kopf. „_Also, was ist, Wolf? Wirst Du mir versprechen, sie zu beschützen, auf sie aufzupassen und da zu sein, wenn die Finsternis nach ihr greift?_"

Er hatte es versprochen. Aber nun sah es so aus, als bräuchte Carol keinen weiteren Beschützer.

Ein altes, vertrautes Gefühl machte sich ihn ihm breit. Er war allein. Natürlich kannte er das Gefühl, aber trotzdem schien es sich wieder einmal gewandelt zu haben. Es war, als wenn es jedes Mal, wenn es ihn aufs Neue einholte eine neue Form annahm. Eine noch quälendere, noch unerträglichere Form.

Er lachte trocken und bitter auf, Einsamkeit schien der einzige wirklich treue Freund zu sein, den er hatte. Ohne dass er es merkte lief ihm eine einzelne Träne die Wange hinunter.

Viele Stunden saß Remus Lupin in der heulenden Hütte ohne zu merken, wie die Zeit verging und der Tag sich dem Ende zuneigte. Eine verlorene Seele, einsam und ohne Hoffnung auf eine glücklichere Zukunft.

Unbemerkt von Lupin und auch sonst jeder lebenden Seele der Umgebung umkreiste ein kaum erkennbarer dunkler Schatten die heulende Hütte. Mit geschmeidigen, fließenden Bewegungen zog er weite Kreise in der Luft, ließ sich dann auf einem alten Baum nieder und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit. Niemand hatte ihn bemerkt und niemand würde ihn bemerken, solange er bewegungslos dort verharrte, in direkter Sichtlinie zu den Fenstern des Raumes, in dem er den Umriss des Mannes beobachtete, der dort zusammengesunken saß.

Nachdem die Weasleys verarztet worden waren und sich in einem der vielen Gästezimmer häuslich eingerichtet hatten gingen sie wie schon früher immer die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, um die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens zu treffen und zu berichten, was sie erlebt hatten.

Carol war erwacht und hatte das Krankenzimmer verlassen. Blass und etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber entschlossen, an der Besprechung teilzunehmen.

Sie hatte Severus für seine Anwesenheit gedankt, aber er winkte nur ab. Das sei doch selbstverständlich.

Als dann alle um den Tisch herum saßen und auch Dumbledore eingetroffen war, wurden die verschiedenen Geschichten erzählt und Erkenntnisse ausgetauscht.

Dumbledore berichtete, dass es offenbar einen schrecklichen Aufruhr unter den bekannteren Todessern gab, verschiedene Anhänger Voldemorts waren in höchster Eile und unter größter Besorgnis aufgebrochen und verschwunden.

Dumbledore schloss daraus, dass Jaspers Mission erfolgreich gewesen sein musste, denn nur ein derartiger Schlag würde den dunklen Lord und seine Führungskräfte in eine solche hektische Unruhe versetzen.

Carol berichtete stockend, was mit Lupin und Jasper vorgefallen war und mit fast unhörbarer Stimme erklärte sie, dass sie seinen Tod erlebt hatte.

Drückende Stille senkte sich über den Raum und selbst Molly und Arthur, die Jasper nie kennen gelernt hatten konnten fühlen, dass er ein besonderer Verlust sein musste.

Tonks sah aus, als wäre alles Blut aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, ihre Augen wirkten riesig und die Blässe ihres Gesichts schien von dem leuchtend orangenen Haar noch betont zu werden.

Sie öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie irgendetwas sagen, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Stumm rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Carol, deren kummervolle Miene auch Bände sprach.

Fast bleiern wirkte das Schweigen am Tisch, als Dumbledore sich leise räusperte und mit ruhiger Stimme die Weasleys aufforderte ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

Arthur holte tief Luft und begann mit den Nachforschungen in Peru und der Reise, die sie quer über die Kontinente geführt hatte. Die Reise war so abenteuerlich und obwohl Arthur die Trauer bei seinen Kameraden spürte, war er doch unbelastet davon und so steigerte sich seine Erzählung bald in einen so spannenden Bericht, dass die meisten um den Tisch herum den Atem anhielten.

Einzig Carol blickte sich immer wieder um und ihre Augen huschten unruhig zur Tür, als warte sie auf etwas.

Als Arthur von ihrer Befreiung erzählte und Mollys Beobachtung, dass sich ihr Gefängnis auf dem Grund und Boden der Malfoys befunden hatte hörte man Severus Snape zischend Luft holen.

Leise murmelte er: „Dieser verfluchte Kerl. Ich hätte schwören können, so etwas würde er niemals auf seinem Anwesen erlauben."

Fragende Blicke flogen in seine Richtung.

„Es ist eine doppelte Täuschung", erläuterte er, „niemand würde annehmen, dass er dumm oder dreist genug wäre, die Opfer einer Entführung auf seinem Anwesen zu verstecken. Und gerade deshalb ist dieser Ort das perfekte Versteck."

Moody knurrte, als er die Genialität dieser doppelten Täuschung erkannte und Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er niemals verstehen, was in den Köpfen mancher Leute vorging.

Als die Weasleys ihre Geschichte beendet hatten und klar war, dass Lord Voldemort nun zwar die Schriftrolle besaß, das Artefakt aber mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit zerstört war, legte sich wieder Schweigen über die Versammlung.

Nach einer Weile, während der alle das Gehörte verdauten, versprach Snape herauszufinden, wie es um Schriftrolle und Artefakt stand, damit man Gewissheit hatte.

Bewusst fragte niemand nach einem Beweis für Jaspers Tod, allgemein schien jeder zu vermeiden, dieses Thema anzusprechen und so löste sich langsam die Versammlung auf.

Carol trat auf Tonks zu, die immer noch wie versteinert am Tisch saß, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr und legte sanft einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Tonks drehte ihr kurz das Gesicht zu und begann dann langsam und stockend zu sprechen, während ihr Blick wieder in die Ferne schweifte: „Ich… ich kann nicht glauben, dass er… fort ist." Sie verstummte. Bei den letzten Worten hatte ihre Stimme gezittert und wieder liefen Tränen langsam und fast quälend über ihre Wangen.

Carol zog sie etwas fester an sich und sagte dann leise: „Er ist nicht fort. Nicht wirklich, nicht ganz."

Auch ihr Blick schweifte ab, als sie mit zunehmend fester werdender Stimme weiter sprach: „Jasper war ein Teil von mir, ich war ein Teil von ihm. Wir waren so etwas wie Geschwister, als hätte ein unsichtbares Band unsere Seelen verbunden. Mit seinem Tod ist etwas von mir gestorben, das Stück von mir, das Teil von ihm war ist tot. Verschwunden, verloren für immer." Sie seufzte, dann fuhr sie mit hellerer Stimme fort: „Aber genauso lebt der Teil von Jasper, den er in mir gelassen hat weiter. So wie all die vielen Teile von ihm, die in all jenen Menschen sind, deren Seele er berührt hat."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sie direkt an Tonks wandte: „Wenn immer Du das Gefühl hast, ohne ersichtlichen Grund plötzlich vor Freude singen zu müssen, wenn immer Du unvorhergesehene Lebensfreude und Liebe zu allem Lebendigen spürst, dann weißt Du, dass Jasper nicht ganz fort ist."

Tonks blickte sie erstaunt an, nickte dann zaghaft, als würde sie nur langsam verstehen.

„Stell' Dir sein Gesicht vor, Tonks", fuhr Carol fort, „lass ihn vor Deinem inneren Auge erscheinen, wie er hier in der Tür stand. Lass das immer der Blick sein, mit dem Du an Jasper denkst."

Nun lächelte auch Tonks vorsichtig und die beiden Frauen blickten zur Tür, als stünde der Hawaiianer wirklich mit der ihm eigenen Lässigkeit an den Rahmen gelehnt.

Dumbledore war etwas abseits stehen geblieben und hatte die beiden Frauen beobachtet. Nun trat er auf Carol zu und musterte sie besorgt. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, und er erkannte, dass sie selber voller Sorge war. Ihr Lächeln und ihre Aufmunterung für Tonks waren nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen und schienen nur der Notwendigkeit zu trösten entsprungen zu sein.

„Was ist mit Remus?" fragte sie und man konnte Angst in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen hören, „Wo ist er?"

Der alte Mann wirkte traurig, als er leise antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Er war bei mir in Hogwarts, dann wollte er eigentlich wieder hierher zurück."

„Er muss furchtbar verstört sein", überlegte Carol, „wenn man bedenkt, dass Jasper an seiner Stelle gegangen ist. Wie muss ein Mensch sich fühlen, wenn ein Freund sich opfert? Wie muss Remus sich fühlen, wenn um ihn herum immer wieder Menschen sterben, zu denen er eine Bindung hatte?" Ihre Stimme erstarb, als sie sich den unbeschreiblichen Kummer vorstellte, der Lupins Herz belasten musste.

Dann straffte sie sich und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ich muss ihn finden, niemand darf alleine sein, wenn ihm so etwas geschieht."

Sie wandte sich erneut an Dumbledore, jetzt klang ihre Stimme drängend, ihr Blick war lebhaft und ihre Bewegung wirkte dynamisch: „Es muss doch einen Ort geben, an den er sich in einer solchen Situation zurückziehen würde. Einen Ort, der unbewusst Sicherheit für ihn symbolisiert." Sie fixierte den alten Zauberer mit ihren Augen und Dumbledore krauste nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Da könnte es einen Ort geben, aber ich bezweifle, dass er dort hingegangen ist."

Carol bohrte nach und so erzählte Dumbledore ihr von der Geschichte und der Bedeutung der heulenden Hütte. Sie nickte verstehend und als er endete, sah sie ihn mit einem sicherer werdenden Gesichtsausdruck an: „Ich denke, dort werde ich ihn finden. Fragen sie nicht, es ist nur ein Gefühl", fügte sie hinzu, als sie seinen skeptischen Blick bemerkte.

Dumbledore erkannte ihre wachsende Entschlossenheit und zog sie in Richtung Kamin.

„Ich werde sie durch das Flohnetzwerk nach Hogsmead begleiten und ihnen von dort aus den Weg zur Hütte erklären", sagte er, während er nach dem Gefäß mit dem Flohpulver auf dem Sims griff.

„Allerdings denke ich, sie werden dann alleine dort hin gehen wollen, oder?"

Carol nickte und trat mit ihm gemeinsam in den Kamin.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die „Drei Besen" und wandten sich dem Ortsausgang zu. Dumbledore zeigte und erklärte Carol den Weg zur heulenden Hütte und wandte sich dann dem Weg nach Hogwarts zu.

Sie blickte ihm noch einen Moment nach, dann drehte sie dem alten Mann, der da leicht gebeugt und tief in Gedanken versunken von ihr weg ging den Rücken zu und machte sich auf den beschriebenen Weg.

Sie erreichte die heulende Hütte ohne Probleme und blieb einen Moment vor dem windschiefen und fast verfallenen Gebäude stehen. Eine Sekunde glaubte sie, aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung in dem großen alten Baum neben der Hütte gesehen zu haben, doch als sie hinsah, war da nichts. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, dass dort etwas sein könnte wider besseres Wissen, denn normalerweise konnte sie sich immer auf solche Eindrücke und ihr Bauchgefühl verlassen, doch heute hatte sie dringenderes zu tun.

Langsam und vorsichtig betrat sie die Hütte, bei jedem Schritt bedacht, dass die Holzdielen unter ihren Füßen nicht nachgaben. Ein merkwürdiges Zwielicht herrschte vor, viele matte Lichtstrahlen drangen durch die zahlreichen Spalten und Risse in den Holzwänden. Eigenartige Schattenspiele entstanden dadurch und verwirrten das Auge, so dass Carol mehr als einmal irritiert stehen blieb, weil ein Schatten oder ein Lichtfleck sie ablenkten.

Vorsichtig stieg sie die knarrende Treppe hinauf, sah den Gang entlang und entschied sich spontan für eine Tür, die leicht schief angelehnt in ihrem Rahmen hing.

Sie ging darauf zu, schob die Tür langsam auf und sah sich in dem Raum um.

Es schien als würden hunderte von Lichtstrahlen durch die morschen Wände dringen und Millionen von Staubpartikeln auf den Strahlen tanzen wie in einer irrsinnigen Choreographie aus Licht und Staub, die einer unhörbaren Melodie folgte.

Carols Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb auf einer Gestalt hängen, die regungslos und zusammengekauert auf etwas saß, das wie die Überreste eines zerborstenen Himmelbettes aussah.

Sie nickte kaum merklich, ihre Instinkte hatten sie nicht getrogen.

Bevor sie sich jedoch der Gestalt zuwenden konnte, bemerkte sie an einen Schatten außen an einer der Wände, der wie riesige Schwingen einen kurzen Moment das Licht verschluckte und den Tanz der Staubflocken unterbrach. Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken, dann streifte sie das Gefühl ab und wandte sich wieder ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen zu.

Sie ging auf das Bett zu, sprach Lupin leise an, doch keine Reaktion erfolgte von der kauernden Gestalt. Auch auf eine sanfte Berührung seiner Schulter reagierte er nicht. Zutiefst besorgt hockte sich Carol vor ihn und versuchte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen bei Hagrid in der Hütte und hatten riesigen Tassen Tee vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen. Den Teller mit den Keksen ignorierten sie geflissentlich, obwohl Hagrid ihn immer wieder mit einem auffordernden Brummen vom einen zum anderen schob.

Harry hatte gerade noch einmal genau erzählt, was Carol ihm in ihrem nächtlichen Gespräch erzählt hatte. „Es ist also irgendwie die Kraft des Lebens, um die es sich wohl dreht" schloss er und sah seine Freunde mit fragenden Blicken an.

„Das klingt nich unvernünftig", sagte Hagrid nach einer Weile des nachdenklichen Schweigens, „aber dass sie sagt, Dumbledore irrt sich, das kann ich nich glauben. Eigentlich machte sie einen ganz patenten Eindruck auf mich, aber so was hätte ich ihr nich zugetraut." Er schüttelte den mächtigen Kopf „ Dumbledore soll sich irren… wer hat schon so was gehört…"

Ron sah verwirrt aus, sein Gesicht spiegelte ungefähr tausend Fragen wieder.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist damit gemeint und wie sollst Du das schaffen? Ich meine, solange es klar war, dass Deine Macht die Liebe Deiner Mutter war, war da kein echtes Problem. Du hast die Macht in dir getragen und sie hätte Dir jeder Zeit zur Verfügung stehen können. Aber mit dieser Lebenskraft wissen wir nicht, wie Du da ran kommen kannst, das kann ein echtes Problem werden."

Hermine seufzte.

Ron verzog das Gesicht: „Wer sagt denn eigentlich, dass sie Recht hat? Wir kennen Professor Dumbledore und wir vertrauen ihm. Es schmeckt mir nicht, dass er sich so sehr irren soll."

Hagrid nickte heftig und zustimmend.

Harry zögerte einem Moment, dann sagte er leise: „Es klang wirklich plausibel. Es macht Sinn, was sie sagt und so sehr sind das was sie und Professor Dumbledore sagen gar nicht auseinander."

Die vier redeten noch eine Weile über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage und nach einigen Stunden verabschiedeten sich die drei Schüler von Hagrid und machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.


	21. Wissen und Lernen

**Kapitel 21: Wissen und Lernen…**

Severus Snape beugte sich tiefer über das alt und wichtig aussehende Buch, in dem er nun seit Stunden las. Er selber merkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging, zu sehr war er in seine Arbeit vertieft und zu sehr faszinierte ihn, was er las.

Augusta Jacobsen war mehrmals leise an seinen Tisch getreten und hatte ihm einen Becher mit Tee hingestellt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder an den Tisch kam, war der Becher leer, doch Snape schien weder ihre Anwesenheit noch den wechselnden Füllzustand des Teebechers bewusst wahrzunehmen. Augusta lächelte, sie wusste, was es hieß, in Studien vertieft zu sein. Noch einmal tauschte sie den Becher und ließ ihm einen vollen stehen, dann verließ sie das Krankenzimmer um in ihre Privaträume nebenan zu gehen.

Snape griff nach seinem Becher und zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, wie heiß der Tee war. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die dampfende Flüssigkeit. Er hätte schwören können, dass er vor einer Weile den Becher geleert hatte. Außerdem hätte der Tee, selbst wenn noch ein Rest da gewesen wäre inzwischen eiskalt sein müssen. Einen Moment noch starrte er auf den Becher, dann nahm er einen vorsichtigen Schluck, stellte den Becher beiseite und mit ihm schob er auch den Gedanken an den sich scheinbar magisch erneuernden Tee von sich.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder voll und ganz auf seine Forschungen, die langsam immer mehr immer Erstaunlicheres hervorbrachten. Langsam zog er ein weiteres Buch zu sich heran und sein Blick schweifte wieder zu einer flachen Schale, in der die kleine, unschuldig wirkende, gelbe Blüte lag. Eine seltsame Faszination ging von ihr aus, besonders, seit ihm langsam immer klarer wurde, dass es sich scheinbar wirklich um eine Legende, um verloren geglaubtes Wissen handelte. Wenn er seinen Büchern trauen konnte und dem, was er aus Gesprächen und Geschichten erinnerte, dann könnte es sich um eine Trevia Blüte handeln.

Diese Pflanze galt unter Kräuterkundigen als etwas, über das man seit Generationen hörte, aber das man nur sehr eingeschränkt glaubte.

Denn obwohl es über diese Pflanze viele Überlieferungen gab, waren die Aufzeichnungen bruchstückhaft und vieles Gesagte kam offensichtlich aus dem Reich der Sagen. Sicher war, dass es in dieser und den vorhergehenden Generationen niemanden gab, der diese Pflanze mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Laut den ungenauen Aufzeichnungen in verschiedenen Büchern hatte Snape herausgefunden, dass es sich scheinbar um eine Hybridpflanze handeln musste, deren Kombination sehr unwahrscheinlich oder gar schier unmöglich war. Es war immer angenommen worden, dass es nicht möglich war, magische Unterwasserpflanzen mit nichtmagischen Bergkräutern zu kreuzen, doch genau das war die Trevia-Pflanze. Die Überlieferungen beschrieben sie genau, aber es war nie gelungen, so eine Kombination zu züchten. Und so war es auch nicht wissenschaftlich beschrieben, wie die Wirkung einer solchen unmögliche Blüte war. Einzig Geschichten über ihre erstaunliche Wirkung, und die Folgen gab es.

Snape hatte zwar über die Pflanze gehört, aber sich nicht weiter damit befasst, da es keine wissenschaftliche Grundlage gab, um damit zu arbeiten. Natürlich hatte er auch davon gehört, was sie in bestimmten Tränken bewirken würde, immerhin wurde auch darüber ausführlichst spekuliert, aber ihn interessierte das nicht, denn da es diese Pflanze nicht gab, so glaube er bis heute, hatte es keinen Sinn, sich über Wirkungsweisen in Tränken Gedanken zu machen.

Und nun lag sie hier. Direkt vor ihm.

Die Möglichkeiten waren enorm, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was für Studien mit einem existierenden Exemplar möglich waren.

Wieder blieb sein Blick auf der Blüte hängen und er dachte noch einmal, wie erstaunlich unschuldig sie doch aussah. Lupins Gesicht erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie er unruhig geblinzelt hatte, als er erzählt hatte, wie Jasper ihn überlistet hatte. Snape überlegte einen Moment, dann fügte sich das Bild wieder wie ein weiteres Puzzelteil in das bisher herausgefundene.

Tatsächlich schien der Duft der Blüte, obwohl er betörend schön war als ein extrem starkes Narkotikum zu wirken, wenn man ihn mehr als zweimal hintereinander einatmete. Alle Aufzeichnungen beschrieben, dass man ein- bis zweimal ohne jede Wirkung an ihr riechen konnte. Nur bei den Angaben, wann es zum Einsetzen der betäubenden Wirkung kam, wichen die Überlieferungen von einander ab. Und auch die sehr drastischen, aber weitestgehend unklar beschriebenen Nachwirkungen waren sowohl was die Zeit des Auftretens als auch die Heftigkeit der Wirkung nur unbestimmt und sehr abweichend beschrieben worden.

Wirklich ausprobieren sollte man das alles lieber nicht, sinnierte Snape mit einem Anflug von Nervosität, als sein Blick wieder auf die Blüte fiel. Zwar war klar, dass sie in sicherer Entfernung lag, aber nach Allem, was er über die Nebenwirkungen in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, extrem vorsichtig zu sein.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, er sah wieder das verwirrte und höchst unglückliche Gesicht Lupins vor sich. Snape fragte sich, was die Trevia-Blüte wohl bei ihm angerichtet haben könnte. So wenig er Lupin mochte und so sehr er ihn immer wieder mit den verhassten Maraudern und dem Debakel um die Flucht Sirius Blacks assoziierte, er war ein Verbündeter, der auf der Seite des Ordens kämpfte. Ein eigenartiger Bund in der Tat, aber Snape diszipliniert genug, um die Gegebenheiten zu akzeptieren. Wenigstens war es Lupin und nicht Potter oder Black, den das Schicksal ihm hier als Kampfgefährten ausgesucht hatte. Er erinnerte sich an unzählige Begegnungen in den Gängen von Hogwarts und auf dem Gelände, bei denen er zwar nicht immer die Auseinandersetzungen verlor, aber doch häufig genug, um die kumulierenden Demütigungen unvergessbar in seine Seele einzubrennen. Erneut loderte tief empfundener Hass in ihm auf, glühende Nadeln schienen sich in seinen Kopf zu bohren.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder die so harmlos aussehende Blüte an. Mit einer raschen Bewegung stülpte er eine gläserne Schale darüber und seufzte. Sie länger in der Umgebung zu haben und verdünnt ihren Duft einzuatmen schien auch nicht ganz ohne Wirkung zu sein, nur hatte er bisher darüber keine Informationen gefunden. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass die soeben erlebte Erinnerung und die emotionale Reaktion darauf völlig ohne Verbindung zu der Blume sein konnte. Sicherlich schmerzten die Erinnerungen noch immer, aber gerade in der letzten Zeit hatte er begonnen Abstand zu finden. Die letzten Jahre in der Gegenwart von Potters Sohn hatten die Vergangenheit noch einmal sehr aufgewühlt und er hatte begonnen, sich emotional von ihr zu distanzieren. Dazu kamen die Worte, die er von Carol gehört hatte und die letzten Tage der Ruhe, in denen er viel nachgedacht hatte.

Umso erstaunlicher schien ihm der eben erlebte Ausbruch.

Er warf wieder einen Blick auf die Blüte. Zart gelb und unbeschreiblich harmlos wirkend lag sie unter der gläsernen Kuppel.

Snape ließ den Blick über seine Bücher schweifen und erkannte, dass er Hilfe brauchen würde, wenn er dem Geheimnis der legendären Blüte auf die Spur kommen wollte. Er zog ein Stück Pergament zu sich heran und schrieb hastig mehrere Zeilen darauf. Dann faltete er es sorgfältig und steckte es in die Tasche.

Carol sah mit wachsender Besorgnis auf Lupins zusammengesunkene Gestalt. Sie sah, dass sein Gesicht wächsern war, soweit sie es erkennen konnte. Sie schob ihn vorsichtig rückwärts, so dass er auf den Überresten des Bettes zu liegen kam. Noch immer reagierte er nicht, doch sein fahles Gesicht schien angespannt.

Zögernd, fast ängstlich streckte sie die Hand aus, um seine Wange zu berühren. Ein Schaudern durchlief ihren Körper, als sie daran dachte, was sie vielleicht fühlen würde, wenn ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen sich bewahrheiteten.

Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten seine Haut und sanft strich sie darüber. Ihre Hand kam auf der Seite seines Gesichtes zum Liegen und sie spürte, wie kalt seine Haut war. Langsam hob sie die andere Hand und ließ die Finger über seine Stirn gleiten, bis sie einen bestimmten Punkt nahe der Schläfe erreichte. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihn.

Wie eine eisige Woge donnerte ihr Verzweiflung und Schmerz entgegen. Sie versuchte kurz dem standzuhalten, um sich Remus erkennen zu geben, damit er in diesem Inferno nicht aufgab, aber die dunklen Empfindungen streckten sich aus nach ihr, als witterten sie frische Beute. Sie spürte, wie das Grauen versuchte, ihren Geist und ihre Seele zu erreichen, um auch sie in diese mentale Hölle zu ziehen.

Mit einem Aufschrei löste sie ihre Hände von Remus. Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn, als sie ihn wieder ansah.

Was immer das war, was er dort erlebte, es war grausam und sie musste schnellstmöglich etwas dagegen unternehmen. Klar war, dass sie alleine dem nicht gewachsen war. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie tun könnte, dann kam ihr ein Einfall. Hogwarts. Er musste nach Hogwarts, dort war Mme. Pomfrey und Carol war sicher, dass sie Remus würde helfen können. Da sie ihn aber weder tragen konnte, noch die Magie beherrschte, ihn anderweitig dort hin zu bringen, blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie musste ihn alleine lassen und Hilfe holen.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie eine andere Lösung zu finden, denn um Nichts in der Welt wollte sie ihn in diesem Zustand hier alleine lassen. Kurz verfluchte sie die Tatsache, dass sie keine Hexe war, dann siegte wieder ihr Pragmatismus und sie erhob sich.

Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, beugte sie sich noch einmal über Lupin, strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht und sagte leise: „Gib nicht auf, bitte. Ich hole Hilfe und bin so schnell es geht wieder bei Dir. Es kann einen Moment dauern, aber gibt nicht auf."

Dann sprang sie auf und verließ eilig die heulende Hütte. Es war dunkel geworden und auf der Strasse sah sie sich kurz um, um sich zu orientieren, dann folge sie der Wegbeschreibung nach Hogwarts, die sie von Dumbledore erhalten hatte.

Der dunkle Schatten in dem alten, verkrüppelten Baum neben der Hütte drehte träge den Kopf und sah ihr nach, folgte ihr aber nicht.

Severus Snape erhob sich und ging langsam die Treppen hinauf in den Raum unter dem Dach, der mehrere Eulen beherbergte, die dem Orden zur Verfügung standen. Manchmal mussten mehrere Nachrichten gleichzeitig losgeschickt werden und da es unpraktisch war, wenn Ordensmitglieder alle ihre privaten Eulen zu Treffen mitbrachten, hatte Sirius von zwei Jahren diesen Raum für die Eulen zur Verfügung gestellt.

Ein Dachfenster war geöffnet und an der Wand liefen Stangen entlang, auf denen die großen Vögel hockten und dösten.

Ein braun gesprenkelter Waldkauz dreht den Kopf, als Snape den Raum betrat. Er streckte den Arm aus und der Kauz ließ sich darauf nieder. Nachdem er das Pergament erhalten hatte, breitete er seine imposanten Flügel aus und verschwand mit einer eleganten Kurve durch das Fenster. Snape sah ihm einen Augenblick nach und verließ dann den Raum.

So gerne er auf die Antwort gewartet hatte, er musste noch etwas anderes erledigen. Der Orden brauchte dringend Gewissheit, was das Artefakt und die Schriftrolle anging. Ein Schaudern ergriff ihn, als er an seinen letzten Kontakt zu den Todessern dachte und unbewusst verstärkte sich sein humpeln, als die erlittene Qual sich wieder in sein Bewusstsein drängte. Er griff nach dem Treppengeländer, als sein Bein drohte, unter ihm nachzugeben.

Nach einigen Momenten hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und kehrte in das Krankenzimmer an seinen Arbeitstisch zurück.

Er grübelte, wie er es schaffen konnte, ungefährdet an Informationen zu kommen.

Nach dem Erlebnis auf der Lichtung konnte er nicht genau sagen, ob seine Position als Spion noch sicher war. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, fürchtete er in tiefsten seines Inneren eine Wiederholung des Geschehenen.

Dennoch war er nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Sollte sich noch irgendein Weg finden, seine Position beizubehalten, so würde er ihn beschreiten. Zu wertvoll waren die Informationen und der damit verbundene Vorsprung, den er Dumbledore und dem Orden verschaffen konnte. Er atmete tief ein und überlegte erneut.

Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Tensborrow.

Der junge Todesser war erst seit kurzer Zeit bei Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten und sah Snape als eine Art Mentor an. Snape hatte diese Tatsache bisher als eher unangenehm und lästig empfunden, da der junge Mann sich immer wieder an ihn wandte um sich Rat und Hilfe zu holen.

Jetzt jedoch schien es sich als ein Segen zu erweisen, dass er so anhänglich und vertrauensvoll war. Zumindest war Severus sich sicher, dass der junge Mann keine ernsthafte Gefahr sein würde, selbst wenn es ihm nicht gelingen würde, seine Tarnung aufrecht zu halten. Natürlich bestand das Risiko, dass Tensborrow sich einem anderen Todesser anvertrauen würde, der daraufhin eine Falle für Snape vorbereiten würde. Er zögerte kurz bei dem Gedanken, aber verwarf ihn dann wieder. Tensborrow war zu schüchtern und Voldemorts Organisation war nicht darauf ausgelegt, Vertrauen und Sorge unter den Mitgliedern aufzubauen. Er konnte also ziemlich sicher sein, dass der junge Mann weder von dem Vorfall auf der Lichtung wusste, noch den Mut haben würde, jemanden anderes über ein Treffen mit Snape zu informieren.

Er verließ wieder das Krankenzimmer und ging in die Küche, um Kontakt mit Tensborrow durch das Flohnetzwerk aufzunehmen. Als das erledigt war und er ein Treffen in zwei Stunden vereinbart hatte, ging er wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er setzte sich noch einen Moment auf den Stuhl und versuchte seinen schmerzenden Körper zu entspannen. Seine langen Nachforschungen und die plötzlichen Bewegungen hatten ihn mehr erschöpft, als er zugeben wollte und auch der Schmerz hatte wieder erheblich zugenommen. Er knurrte unwillig darüber, dass sein Körper ihn im Stich ließ, jetzt, wo keine Zeit war, sich auszuruhen. Andererseits konnte er froh sein, dass er überhaupt noch lebte, das machte er sich ein weiteres Mal klar und seine Gedanken gingen zu Carol.

Schließlich erhob er sich, um das Haus zu verlassen. Er wollte bereits eine Stunde früher am Treffpunkt sein, um sich genau umzusehen und den Ort dann von einer sicheren Stelle aus zu beobachten, falls doch eine Falle aufgebaut wurde. Das würde ihm die Möglichkeit geben, unbemerkt zu verschwinden, wenn es zum Schlimmsten kam und er verraten worden wäre.

Er stand auf, griff nach seinem Umhang, den er sich im Gehen über die Schultern warf.

In der Tür wäre er fast mit Augusta zusammengeprallt, die vom Instinkt des Heilers geleitet genau im richtigen Moment nach ihrem Patienten sehen wollte.

„Was glauben Sie, wohin Sie gehen?" Ihre Stimme klang scharf und ihr Blick schien ihn am Boden festzunageln.

Er warf ihr einen seiner berüchtigten Blicke zu, der jeden anderen zu Eis hätten erstarren lassen, an Augusta jedoch scheinbar wirkungslos abprallte.

„Das ist meine Privatsache und geht Sie nichts an, Mme. Jacobsen. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir nun aus dem Weg gehen würden, damit ich meinen Angelegenheiten nachgehen kann", er feuerte einen weiteren Blick auf sie ab, „ungestört, wenn ich bitten darf."

Augusta blieb unbeeindruckt in der Tür stehen und versperrte ihm so den Weg nach draußen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ohne zu blinzeln und sagte eine Spur versöhnlicher: „Sie sind mein Patient und so geht es mich eine Menge an, wenn Sie Dinge tun wollen, die ihren Gesundheitszustand noch weiter verschlechtern." Sie sah ihn streng an und wich noch immer keinen Zentimeter zur Seite.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue: „Noch weiter verschlechtern? Ich dachte, Sie waren mit meinen Fortschritten zufrieden?" Ironie troff aus seinen Worten.

„Bisher ja", erwiderte Augusta ruhig und ihre Miene wurde weicher und Sorge spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick, „aber Sie haben Ihre Ruhezeiten heute nicht eingehalten und mit Verlaub gesagt, jetzt gerade sehen Sie aus wie Buttermilch mit Spucke."

Sie musterte ihn eindringlich: „Sie haben Schmerzen." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Es geht mir unter den gegebenen Umständen gut. Wir haben keine Zeit, uns von meinem eingeschränkten Zustand behindern zu lassen." Er wollte nichts dringender, als den Raum verlassen, aber Augusta Jacobsen stand in der Tür wie ein Fels in der Brandung und zeigte keinerlei Ambitionen, seinen Wünschen nachzugeben.

„Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass Sie Sich gefährden, Mr. Snape. Sie überschätzen Sich, sie sehen nicht, wie fragil Ihr Zustand zurzeit ist und ich wäre keine Heilerin, wenn ich Ihnen auch nur einen einzigen Schritt nach draußen erlauben würde."

Severus Snape war ein Mann, der wusste, wann er verloren hatte und so sah er nur noch einen Weg hier heraus. Er sah Augusta Jacobsen eindringlich in die Augen, sein Blick war Erklärung und Bitte zugleich.

„Wir brauchen die Information, hinter der ich her bin. Und nur ich kann sie besorgen, denn der Mann, der sie hat vertraut nur mir. Bitte, es hängt eine Menge davon ab."

Sein Blick hielt den der Heilerin fest und unterstrich seine Worte.

Augusta schwieg einen Moment, dann fällte sie eine Entscheidung.

„Sie werden zwei Medikamente von mir zu sich nehmen, bevor sie gehen. Ich werde mir Ihr Bein noch einmal ansehen und es bei Bedarf noch einmal verbinden. Und erst, wenn ich sage, dass sie gehen können, werden Sie gehen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Snape seufzte theatralisch, dann nickte er und drehte sich um, um für die Untersuchung seines Beines hinzulegen.

Nachdem sie ihm ein Mittel gegen die Schmerzen und einen Stärkungstrank verabreicht hatte und sein Bein mit einer nervenberuhigenden Salbe verbunden hatte, musste Snape zugeben, dass sie recht gehabt hatte. Er wäre in seinem vorherigen Zustand nicht weit gekommen, auch wenn er sich das nicht hatte eingestehen wollen.

Augusta nickte zufrieden, als er sich vom Bett erhob und wieder ankleidete.

„Gut. Nicht so gut, wie ich es gerne hätte, aber das muss wohl genügen. Ich schätze, es hat wenig Sinn, zu versuchen, Ihnen Ihren Ausflug noch auszureden?"

Snape schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Nun gut." Augusta sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, ihren Patienten in seinem alles andere als perfekten Zustand gehen zu lassen, aber immerhin war er in deutlich besserer Verfassung als vor ihrer Behandlung. „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?" fragte sie in sanfterem Tonfall.

Er zögerte kurz, dann nickte er knapp: „Ich erwarte eine dringende Eule von Professor Sprout. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, sie entgegenzunehmen und mir die Nachricht auf den Schreibtisch zu legen?"

Augusta nickte und er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging. Voller tief empfundener Besorgnis sah sie ihm nach und seufzte kummervoll.

Mark Tensborrow sah sich mehrmals um, als er sein Haus in Kensington verließ. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, zu so einem geheimen Treffen zu gehen. Er war erst seit einem Jahr wieder in England, zuvor hatte er seine Ausbildung an einer spanischen Schule beendet. Seine Mutter war Spanierin und nachdem sein englischer Vater nach dem Sturz Voldemorts bei einem Kampf von Auroren getötet worden war, hatte seine Mutter ihn mit sich in ihre Heimat nach Toledo genommen. Sie war eine treue Anhängerin Voldemorts, wie auch ihr verstorbener Mann und sie gab auch nach der Flucht diese Werte an ihren Sohn weiter. Sie wollte ihrem Meister damit dienen, ihm einen treuen und zuverlässigen Gefolgsmann zu übergeben, wenn seine Zeit erneut gekommen war.

Nun schien die Zeit gekommen zu sein.

Mark war stolz, endlich seinen Platz in der Armee des dunklen Lord einzunehmen, immerhin war er sein ganzes Leben lang darauf vorbereitet worden.

Als er nach England kam und das Haus seines Vaters bezog, hatte er sich zunächst etwas gewundert, dass es immer noch der Familie gehörte und damit praktisch sein Eigentum war. Seine Mutter hatte ihm zwar viel über die englischen Traditionen, was Familie angeht informiert, aber auch sie war ja erst in eine englische Familie eingeheiratet, so dass ihr Wissen nicht aus erster Hand stammte.

Er bezog also das schöne Stadthaus in Kensington und wurde schrittweise in die Kreise der Todesser aufgenommen.

Schon bei der ersten Versammlung war ihm ein Mann aufgefallen, der ihn durch seine Haltung und die wenigen Worte, die er an den dunklen Lord richtet zutiefst beeindruckt hatte.

Diese dunkel gekleidete Gestalt mit dem markanten Gesicht schien für ihn der Inbegriff des aufrechten Todessers, der für seinen Herrn durch die Hölle gehen würde. Mark fühlte sofort, so wollte er auch werden.

Er versuchte sich diesem Mann zu nähern und erstaunlicherweise tolerierte dieser ihn in seiner Nähe. Wenngleich er ihn nur bei Treffen sah und sonst nur Kontakt durch Eulen hielt, hatte Mark doch das Gefühl, wenn sein Vater noch lebte, wäre er Severus Snape sehr ähnlich. Und wenn er schon seinen Vater verloren hatte, so hatte er sich hier einen Mentor erobert.

Und obwohl ihn jetzt ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich, dass es nicht gut war, sich spät abends zu treffen, so vertraute er doch dem Lehrer genug, um ohne Fragen zu stellen seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.


	22. Ein schwerer Weg

**Kapitel 22: Ein schwerer Weg**

Langsam sank Hermine der Kopf auf die Brust, während sie in einem kuscheligen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saß und in einem Buch über das Selbstverständnis Generationen übergreifend unterdrückter Völker las.

Seufzend legte sie den Wälzer zur Seite und drehte sich zum ihren Freunden um, die flüsternd nahe dem Kamin saßen.

„Wir werden morgen nach dem Unterricht in der Mystik-Abteilung der Bibliothek versuchen, etwas über diese mysteriöse Kraft des Lebens herauszufinden. Es muss darüber ja wohl etwas geben, oder?" Hermine klang milde empört bei der Vorstellung, dass es keinerlei geschriebenes Material über eine Sache geben könnte, über die sie mehr zu erfahren wünschte.

Harry sah sie an und musste lächeln. Das war so sehr Hermine, er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass kein Vielsafttrank der Welt jemals ihm oder Ron eine falsche Hermine würde vorspiegeln können.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Nichts, schon gut", erwiderte Harry und wandte sich an Ron, die unterbrochene Unterhaltung wieder aufnehmend.

„Du hast nicht mit ihr geredet, Ron. Sie will Dumbledore nicht ausstechen, sie sieht nur einige Dinge etwas anders. Und sie sagt, dass er sich in einem einzigen speziellen Punkt geirrt hat."

Ron knurrte unwillig: „Trotzdem. Wir kennen Professor Dumbledore seit Jahren und er hatte immer recht mit dem, was er gesagt hat."

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nicht immer, er hat mir gegenüber schon zugegeben, dass seine Einschätzung manchmal nicht ganz richtig war."

Ron riss die Augen auf und sah Harry erstaunt an.

„Naja", versuchte Harry das gesagte zu relativieren, „es waren keine riesigen Irrtümer, aber es zeigt mir, dass niemand, auch nicht Dumbledore, unfehlbar ist. Und das heißt, dass Carol durchaus auch recht haben könnte."

„Logisch gefolgert", sagte Hermine anerkennend und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Aber das können wir auch morgen weiter besprechen, jetzt sollten wir schlafen gehen."

Sie sammelte ihre Bücher ein, wünschte Ron und Harry eine gute Nacht und verschwand durch die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

Carol lief den Weg zum Schloss hinauf und erreichte etwas außer Atem die Eingangstür. Sich suchend umsehend durchquerte sie die große Halle die wie ausgestorben vor ihr lag. In den dahinter liegenden Gängen war auch kein Mensch zu sehen und Carol überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie am schnellsten Kontakt zu Dumbledore oder McGonagall aufnehmen konnte. Sie versuchte sich die Gänge und Treppenaufgänge von ihrem letzten Besuch ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch das Schloss war einfach zu verwirrend und außerdem war sie damals nie alleine hier unterwegs gewesen, sondern immer in Begleitung eines Ortskundigen. Sie sah sich verzweifelt um und suchte nach einer Lösung. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam ihr eine Idee. Sie drehte sich in dem Gang einmal herum und musterte die an den Wänden hängenden Portraits.

„Hören Sie mir zu", sagte sie an die Bilder gewandt, „bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Professor Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall erfahren, dass ich hier bin. Mein Name ist Carol Featherton, die Beiden kennen mich. Bitte, es handelt sich um einen Notfall, ich brauche unverzüglich Hilfe!"

Einige der Portraits murrten unwillig über die Störung ihrer abendlichen Ruhe, doch einige andere schienen erkannt zu haben, dass es sich um etwas Ernstes handelte und waren aus ihren Rahmen entschwunden und bewegten sich über andere Bilde aus dem Gang heraus.

Carol überlegte einen Moment, ob sie weiter herum laufen sollte, um darauf zu hoffen, zufällig jemandem über den Weg zu laufen, der ihr helfen konnte. Doch sie entschied sich, dass es besser wäre, hier zu bleiben, damit die Leute aus den Bildern genau sagen konnte, wo sie war.

Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten, dann erschien Dumbledore und ging auf sie zu. Er bedankte sich bei einem älteren Mann mit Hasenzähnen, der sich mit einen selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf die Ledercouch auf seinem Portrait fallen ließ.

Der alte Zauberer sah Carol mit Besorgnis an, als er sie fragte, was denn los sei. Carol berichtete ihm von Lupins Zustand und der Schulleiter schüttelte voller Sorge den Kopf.

„Wir sollten sofort zu Poppy gehen, sie weiß sicher Rat", versuchte er Carol zu beruhigen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Krankenstation, wo sie Mme. Pomfrey in ein aufgeregtes Gespräch mit Professor Sprout vertieft vorfanden.

Beide sahen auf, als der alte Zauberer den Raum betrat und sahen die Neuankömmlinge fragend an.

Dumbledore erklärte kurz die Situation und Carol schilderte so genau es ihr möglich war Lupins Zustand und ließ auch das nicht aus, was sie in seinem Bewusstsein gespürt hatte.

Mme. Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn, wandte sich dann an Professor Sprout und fragte: „Könnte das etwas mit dieser Pflanze zu tun haben, von der Sie mir berichtet haben?"

Die kleine Kräuterkundlerin fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Armen und nickte dabei heftig.

„Wenn ich den Brief von Professor Snape richtig verstanden habe, dann war es Remus Lupin, der dem Duft der Blüte ausgesetzt war. Und genau wegen der möglichen Folgen hat er mich ja kontaktiert."

Dumbledore blickte fragend von einer zur Anderen und Mme. Pomfrey fasste kurz das ihr bekannte zusammen. Sie erklärte, Professor Sprout habe eine Eule von Severus Snape erhalten, in der er seinen Verdacht mitteilte, die Blüte, die Jasper bei Lupin zurück gelassen habe wäre eine Trevia-Pflanze. Diese Pflanze existiere eigentlich nur in Legenden und dementsprechend wären ihre Wirkungen und Nebenwirkungen nur sehr bruchstückhaft und teilweise auch in sagenform dokumentiert.

Allerdings waren viele Aufzeichnungen sich einig, dass die Trevia-Blüte außer ihrer Wirkung als starkes Narkotikum auch eine scheußliche Nebenwirkung habe. Sie verstärke alle negativen Empfindungen, die ein Mensch im Laufe seines Lebens erlebt und empfunden hat.

„Der Wirkstoff der Blüte scheint als eine Art Focus zu fungieren, der alle diese Empfindungen in der Seele eines Menschen aufspürt und bündelt", fuhr sie mit der Erklärung fort. „Der Mensch wird mit der konzentrierten Kraft dieser schrecklichen Erinnerungen und Gefühle überflutet und ertrinkt quasi in Kummer und Verzweiflung. In manchen Schriften wird die Trevia als eine Art pflanzliche Version der Dementoren bezeichnet. Auf einen rundum glücklichen Menschen hat das Gift eigentlich keinerlei Nebenwirkung, wenn der betäubende Effekt abgeklungen ist, aber wer ist schon immer frei von Unglück und Kummer gewesen." Sie seufzte.

„In einigen der wenigen Berichte über die Pflanze steht, dass die Wirkung umso stärker wird, je schlimmer Kummer, Trauer und Sorgen waren, die der Betroffene in seinem bisherigen Leben erlebt hat."

Dumbledore war bleich geworden und Carol, die zwar nicht wusste, was Dementoren waren, erkannte aber doch, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutete, was sie dort hörte.

Mme. Pomfrey mischte sich ein: „Es ist kein lebensbedrohlicher Zustand, in dem Professor Lupin sich befindet, sehr unangenehm, aber nicht gefährlich. Ich werde kurz einen Trank bereiten, der dafür sorgt, dass die Wirkung so weit abgeschwächt wird, dass man den Patienten erwecken und bei der Selbstheilung unterstützen kann. Es ist zwar kein spezifisches Gegenmittel zu dem Gift, aber es ist in vielen ähnlichen Zuständen hilfreich und sollte auch hier seine Wirkung zeigen. Leider hat der Wirkstoff des Trankes nur eine sehr kurze Haltbarkeit, so dass man ihn nicht bevorraten kann, er muss also immer frisch zubereitet werden."

Sie seufzte. „Es ist sehr bedauerlich, dass Severus nicht hier ist, er könnte den Trank wahrscheinlich in der halben Zeit zubereiten."

Die agile Kräuterkundelehrerin erklärte, sie wolle schnell ein paar frische Ingredienzien für den Trank holen und verschwand mit einer kurzen Liste in der Hand, die die Schulkrankenschwester ihr in der Zwischenzeit angefertigt hatte.

Sie drehte sich zu Dumbledore und Carol um und sagte ruhig: „Wollen Sie mir folgen, dann können Sie bei der Zubereitung des Trankes zusehen und wir gehen gemeinsam nach Hogsmead um Remus zu behandeln?"

„Sollte nicht besser jemand gleich hingehen, damit er nicht alleine ist?" fragte Carol besorgt und man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass sie am Liebsten sofort aufgebrochen wäre.

„Sie können nichts tun, meine Liebe", erwiderte Mme. Pomfrey sanft und strich Carol beruhigend über den Arm. „Er würde niemanden bemerken und es täte Ihnen selber nicht gut, dort länger bei ihm zu sein", fügte sie hinzu.

Sie reichte Carol und Dumbledore je einen Becher mit einer milchigbraunen Flüssigkeit und lachte, als sie Carols Gesicht sah: „Nun schauen Sie nicht so, das ist Tee."

Mit routinierten Bewegungen wandte Sie sich ihrem Arbeitstisch zu und begann mehr oder minder undefinierbare Dinge aus Gläsern und Schachteln zu nehmen. Sie breitete alles auf der Arbeitsfläche aus und zog Messer, Walzen und ein kleines Beil aus einer Schublade.

Langsam und sorgfältig zerhackte und zerdrückte sie die Zutaten, zupfte an dem einen und anderen herum, und warf ein paar Ingredienzien in einen Kessel, der leise und zufrieden über einer Flamme vor sich hinblubberte. Einige andere legte sie zur Seite und rührte dann vorsichtig und konzentriert die Flüssigkeit um.

Carol empfand die Sorgfalt und Kompetenz, die von dieser Arbeit ausging als beruhigend und entspannte sich langsam.

Nach einigen Momenten öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Professor Sprout kam mit einigen Blättern und Stängeln in der Hand zurück. Mme. Pomfrey nahm sie lächelnd entgegen und machte sich dann wieder konzentriert daran, die Pflanzenteile vorzubereiten und dem brodelnden Trank beizumischen.

Die Kräuterkundlerin griff sich derweil auch einen Becher Tee und setzte sich zu Dumbledore und Carol.

Sie blickte über den Rand ihrer Tasse und erzählte, was sie zuvor mit der Krankenschwester besprochen hatte.

„Ich habe eine Eule von Severus bekommen, der mir mitteilte, er habe den Verdacht, Jasper hätte eine Trevia-Blüte verwendet, um Lupin zu betäuben. Severus war sehr unsicher, ob es wirklich sein konnte, aber der Verdacht erhärtete sich, je mehr er nachforschte. Er war zwar sehr zurückhaltend in seinen Äußerungen, da es wissenschaftlich nicht definitiv beweisbar ist, was man über diese Pflanze weiß, aber immerhin reichte sein Verdacht aus, um mich um meine Expertise zu bitten.

Man nennt die Trevia-Blüte auch „Janus-Pflanze", denn sie hat zwei Gesichter. Das Gesicht des Schmerzes und das der Heilung. Soweit mir bekannt ist, verursacht der Duft der Blüte einen sehr schmerzvollen psychischen Zustand, mit dem wir es ja offensichtlich hier zu tun haben. Ich habe mich eingehend mit alten Geschichten und Legenden über angeblich ausgestorbene Pflanzen befasst und die Trevia ist eine der Faszinierendsten."

Sie mache eine Pause und sah nachdenklich in ihre Teetasse.

Ein leises Zischen war aus dem Kessel zu hören, dessen Inhalt mittlerweile eine orange-rote Färbung angenommen hatte.

Mme. Pomfrey nickte zufrieden und legte den Rührstab zur Seite, nahm sich eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich zu den anderen.

„Noch einen Viertelstunde köcheln lassen, dann die gehäckselte Opossumleber dazu und er ist fast fertig", sagte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Professor Sprout zu.

„Ähm.. ja. Das Janus-Gesicht der Trevia", versuchte diese den Faden wieder aufzunehmen, „es ist nicht sehr viel aufgezeichnet worden über das andere Gesicht der Pflanze, nur, dass man die Blütenkelche, Blätter und einen bestimmten Teil des Stiels in einen Trank verarbeiten kann, der", sie machte eine theatralische Pause, „einen Menschen von der Schwelle des Todes zurück holen kann."

Sie blickte in die Runde und fuhr dann fort: „Und fragen Sie mich jetzt bitte nicht, was genau das bedeuten soll, ich habe darüber nur sehr wenig Wissen. Nur dass der Trank ausgesprochen schwierig herzustellen ist und es fast unmöglich sein soll, ihn korrekt zuzubereiten."

„Dann ist das eine Aufgabe, die wir Severus überlassen sollten", warf Dumbledore ein und die beiden Frauen nickten.

Carol blickte immer wieder zu dem Kessel und schien kaum zuzuhören. Die Sorgen, die man in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte waren fast greifbar, wie eine Aura, die sie pulsierend umgab.

Dumbledore musterte sie einen Moment und sagte dann: „Ich denke, Carol sollte Poppy zur heulenden Hütte begleiten, sobald der Trank fertig ist."

Carol und die Krankenschwester nickten fast synchron und Professor Sprout erhob sich.

„Ich werde in mein Büro gehen und weitere Nachforschungen über die Pflanze und die verschiedenen Wirkungen anstellen. Außerdem werde ich Professor Snape eine Eule schicken mit der Bitte, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, sobald es ihm möglich ist."

Sie bemerkte den Blick, den Dumbledore ihr zuwarf und fügte hinzu: „Nur damit wir unsere Erkenntnisse und Unterlagen über die Pflanze und einiges anderes, das dieser Jasper scheinbar bei ihm hinterlassen hat abgleichen können."

Mme. Pomfrey nickte zustimmend. „Ich werde Augusta eine Eule schicken, dass ich ein Auge auf ihn haben werde und er nicht zum Unterricht oder anderen anstrengenden Tätigkeiten zugelassen wird." Sie schmunzelte. „Sonst wird Augusta ihn mit Sicherheit nicht aus dem Haus gehen lassen."

Dumbledore nickte und strich sich den langen weissen Bart.

„Gut, dann melden Sie sich in meinem Büro, sobald Sie näheres über Remus wissen und Severus hier ist. Wir können dann gemeinsam beratschlagen, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollen. Ich werde derweil in der Küche sehen, ob es für uns vielleicht noch etwas für ein spätes Nachtmahl gibt." An die Krankenschwester gewandt sagte er: „Wenn Sie mir den Brief an Severus geben, bringe ich ihn in die Eulerei und sorge dafür, dass er sicher auf den Weg gebracht wird, dann können Sie hier bei dem Trank bleiben und verlieren keine Zeit."

Mme. Pomfrey warf noch einen kritischen Blick in den Kessel, bevor sie ein Stück Pergament heran zog, einige Worte darauf schrieb und es Dumbledore in die Hand drückte. Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu und drehte sich wieder zu dem Trank um.

Dumbledore warf Carol noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und verließ dann gemeinsam mit Professor Sprout den Krankenflügel.

Der Trank gab ein lautes Blubbern von sich und wechselte seine Farbe in ein leuchtendes Türkis.

Zufrieden nickend füllte die Krankenschwester eine Phiole ab und sagte zu Carol: „Gut, dann können wir gehen."

Gemeinsam machten die beiden Frauen sich auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte.

Severus Snape erreichte erschöpft und mit zunehmenden Schmerzen das Hauptquartier. Er war zufrieden mit dem Erreichten und sicher, dass es keinerlei Probleme geben würde, was seine Tarnung oder Tensborrows Überzeugung anging.

Augusta erwartete ihn bereits an der Tür und musterte ihn mit besorgter Miene. Allerdings machte sie nicht den Eindruck, ihm Vorhaltungen machen zu wollen, was ihn ungemein beruhigte.

Als er jedoch an ihr vorbei zu seinem Arbeitstisch und dann zu seinem Bett gehen wollte, hielt sie ihn mit einer raschen Geste auf.

„Ich habe eine Nachrichten für Sie", sagte sie in ungewöhnlich mildem Tonfall. „Kommen Sie am besten mit in das Krankenzimmer, dann kann ich Sie behandeln, während Sie lesen."

Sie deutete mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sein Bein, wo Blut aus dem Hosenbein sickerte.

„Die Wunde ist aufgerissen, Sie haben das Bein zu früh zu stark belastet."

Resolut schob sie ihn auf eines der Betten zu.

„Haben Sie starke Schmerzen?"

Er zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber wahrheitsgemäß. Es würde wenig Sinn machen, sie zu belügen und außerdem sehnte er sich nach Ruhe und schmerzstillender Behandlung, auch wenn es ihn nach wie vor schwer fiel, das einzugestehen.

Sobald er lag untersuchte sie sein Bein, legte einen neuen Salbenverband auf und sprach einen Heilzauber. Dann verabreichte sie ihm noch einen Stärkungstrank, der schon bereit stand und reichte ihm die Nachricht von Professor Sprout.

Er las sie konzentriert, dann sah er von dem Glas mit dem Trank zu der Heilerin und wieder zu dem Glas. Er nickte verstehend.

„Ich werde gleich aufbrechen, ich vermute, der Trank lässt darauf schließen, dass Sie informiert wurden, sonst hätte ich eher mit einem Schlaftrunk gerechnet." Er hob dezent amüsiert die Augenbraue.

Augusta schmunzelte und nickte: „Ihre logischen Fähigkeiten sind weder durch Schwäche noch durch Verletzung zu beeinträchtigen", erwiderte sie und half ihm aufzustehen.

Sie musterte ihn kritisch.

„Wird es gehen?"

„Ich denke ja, es ist ja keine schwierige Reise."

„Sie werden sich sofort nach Ihrer Ankunft bei Poppy melden und sich strikt an ihre Anweisungen halten." Ihre Miene wurde wieder streng.

Er nickte und ging in die Küche, um durch den Kamin in das Büro des Schulleiters zu reisen.

Als zwei Gestalten sich raschen Schrittes der heulenden Hütte näherten, drehte der Schatten im Baum den Kopf. Seine Kopfbewegung folgte ihnen, als sie ohne ihn zu bemerken das Gebäude betraten und als sie verschwunden waren, erhob er sich und segelte elegant aus dem alten Baum in einen anderen Baum am Weg, der nach Hogsmead führte. Auch hier verschmolz er nach der Landung sofort mit seiner Umgebung und war unsichtbar selbst für das suchende Auge.

Mme. Pomfrey und Carol betraten den Raum, in dem Carol Lupin zurück gelassen hatte. Er lag unverändert auf dem halb zusammengebrochenen Bett, Schweißperlen liefen von seiner Stirn auf den Stoff, der unter seinem Kopf lag. Es war nicht klar erkennbar, ob es nur Schweiß war, oder ob er sich mit Tränen vermischt hatte. Carol eilte auf ihn zu, hockte sich sofort neben ihn und strich ihm über das Gesicht und wischte sanft die Flüssigkeit weg.

Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als sie ihn so dort liegen sah und mit einem Hilfe suchenden Blick wandte sie sich an die Krankenschwester.

Diese beugte sich über Lupin und untersuchte ihn sorgfältig. Sie brummte unwillig, als sie einen Blick in seine Pupillen warf und zog dann die kleine Phiole aus der Tasche. Sie träufelte einige Tropfen daraus auf Lupins Lippen.

Zuerst geschah nichts, dann kam ein leiser Seufzer über seine Lippen. Noch immer hatte er die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht in Schmerz verzerrt, aber er bewegte die Lippen und schien rudimentär auf die Flüssigkeit zu reagieren.

Mme. Pomfrey träufelte weitere Tropfen auf Lupins Lippen und er öffnete leicht den Mund, um die Substanz aufzunehmen. Carol streichelte weiter sanft sein Gesicht und er schluckte. Langsam entspannten sich seine Züge und die Augenlider flatterten, während Poppy geduldig weitere Tropfen auf seine Lippen fallen ließ.

Langsam spürte Lupin dass sich etwas veränderte. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, als würde ein kleiner unscheinbarer Bach die Wüste der Trostlosigkeit, in der er sich befand durchfließen. Er wollte sich darauf stürzen, wie auf einen Rettungsanker, aber noch war der Bach nicht erreichbar, flimmerte wie eine Fata Morgana. Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren und dem klebrigen Sog von Verzweiflung und hoffnungslosem Trübsinn zu entkommen.

Langsam schienen seine Versuche, sich davon zu lösen Früchte zu tragen und er begann etwas Neues wahrzunehmen. Er spürte eine kühle Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Lippen, als tropfte dort irgendetwas immer wieder auf ihn herab. Die Flüssigkeit sammelte sich in seinem Mund und er schluckte. Ein leicht bitterer Nachgeschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und füllte merkwürdigerweise seinen gesamten Empfindungskosmos aus. Mildes Erstaunen machte sich in ihm breit, als er langsam zu verstehen begann, dass sein Empfinden bis eben von Schmerz und Kummer dominiert worden war und seine Seele sich hungrig auf jedes andere Gefühl stürzte, nur um nicht in den Abgrund der Tristesse zurückfallen zu müssen. Er versuchte noch mehr sich auf äußere Impulse zu konzentrieren, auf einer tiefen Ebene des Denkens war ihm klar geworden, dass jetzt in ihm selber nur Dunkelheit war und alles andere nur von außen kommen konnte. Also bemühte er sich, sich auf die Sinneseindrücke zu fokussieren, um dem Grauen zu entkommen.

Wie auf eine unausgesprochene Frage fühlte er plötzlich ein zartes Streichen auf seiner Haut. Erstaunt nahm er wahr, wie angenehm dieses Gefühl war und wie leicht es ihm fiel, alles andere dagegen zu verdrängen.

Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass es Finger waren, die dort immer wieder über sein Gesicht strichen, sanft dessen Konturen entlang fuhren und einen Moment lang fragte er sich, wer so viel Zärtlichkeit für ihn empfinden mochte. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Berührung der Fingerspitzen und merkte, dass eine seltsame Wärme von ihnen ausging, die sich langsam in ihm ausbreitete.

Er fühlte sich, als wäre ein altes Sehnen endlich erfüllt worden und wünschte sich nur noch, die zärtliche Berührung würde nie mehr aufhören.

Snape erschien wie abgesprochen in Dumbledores Kamin, klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang und sah sofort, dass der Schulleiter sich offensichtlich für eine größere Besprechung gerüstet hatte.

Zentral im Raum stand ein länglicher Tisch mit Stühlen, den Snape hier noch nie gesehen hatte und darauf standen die verschiedensten Lebensmittel und Getränke.

Dumbledore bedeutete Snape mit einer einladenden Geste, Platz zu nehmen, der jedoch wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Ich werde die Gelegenheit nutzen, noch ein Paar Dinge aus meinem Büro zu holen", wandte er ein und Dumbledore nickte. Der alte Zauberer hoffte, dass es der Krankenschwester und Carol gelingen möge, Lupin heil herzubringen.

Es gab eine Menge zu besprechen und er hoffte, dass alle Beteiligten in ausreichend guter Verfassung sein würden und dass ihre baldige Wiederherstellung sichergestellt war.

Wenige Minuten später kam Snape zurück in sein Büro, eine große Tasche in der Hand, die er in einer Ecke abstellte.

Dumbledore reichte ihm eine Tasse und deutete auf einen der Stühle am Tisch. Der Tränkemeister setzte sich und sah seinen Schulleiter fragend an.

Dieser musterte Snape mit einem langen Blick und fragte dann leise: „Wie steht es, Severus?"

Schweigen.

„Severus?"

„Es geht mir gut."

Der alte Mann musterte Snape ruhig, jedoch mit leicht bohrendem Blick.

Snape fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er begann von seinen Nachforschungen und den ersten Ergebnissen über die Blüte zu berichten. Dumbledore hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn.

„Severus, das meine ich nicht, und das weißt Du auch genau."

Schweigen.

„Wie gehst Du damit um, erneut gerettet worden zu sein?"

Manchmal verfluchte Snape den alten Zauberer für seine direkte Art. Als blicke er einem Menschen direkt ins Herz und fände instinktiv den Punkt um den sich alles drehte.

Dumbledores väterlicher Blick ruhte weiterhin auf ihm und vermittelte Vertrauen und Anerkennung und wie schon so oft entspannte er sich langsam unter diesem Blick.

Leise und fast wie zu sich selbst sagte er: „Es ist gar nicht so schwer. Ihre Art erleichtert es sehr, etwas von ihr zu bekommen."

„Manchmal kann es nicht schaden, eine angebotene Freundschaft auch anzunehmen, Severus", warf Dumbledore ein und Snape sah verwundert auf. Güte und tief empfundene Zuneigung spiegelte sich in den Augen Dumbledores, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Snape seufzte und schwieg.

Madame Pomfrey verschraubte das Fläschchen mit dem Trank sorgfältig und steckte es zurück ich ihre Tasche. „Das sollte genügen. Zumindest um die Katatonie zu durchbrechen, die weitere Heilung dürfte kein Problem sein, wenn ich das richtig einschätze." Sie sah etwas unzufrieden aus, was kein Wunder war, da die Wirkung der Trevia-Blüte so wenig erforscht und dokumentiert war.

Lupins Gesicht war inzwischen völlig entspannt und obwohl er die Augen weiter geschlossen hatte, war ihn anzumerken, dass von dem Schrecken, der ihn beherrscht hatte kaum noch etwas übrig war. Er öffnete die Augen, als sich Madame Pomfrey über ihn beugte und ihn leise ansprach. Zwar sagte er kein Wort, aber sein Blick, der von Poppy zu Carol wanderte sprach Bände.

Und obwohl er keine sichtbaren körperlichen Schäden hatte, war er ausgesprochen wackelig auf den Beinen, als er versuchte mit Hilfe der zwei Frauen aufzustehen.

Madame Pomfrey fackelte nicht lange, beschwor mit einem eleganten Schwung ihres Zauberstabs eine Trage herauf und Lupin wurde von ihr darauf manövriert. Viel Kraft, sie gegen diese professionelle Bemutterung zu wehren hatte er ohnehin nicht und so ließ er es geschehen, hielt nur Carols Hand fest, die sie wie selbstverständlich ergriffen hatte. Und so verließ eine merkwürdige Gruppe die heulende Hütte in Richtung Hogwarts.

Der dunkle Schatten beobachtete die kleine Prozession und folgte ihr in angemessenem Abstand ungesehen bis zum Schloss.

In der Halle erhob sich Lupin von der Trage und erklärte, er fühle sich nun wieder gut genug, um selber zu gehen. Madame Pomfrey wollte ihn gerade mit auf die Krankenstation nehmen, um weitere Untersuchungen an ihm durchzuführen, als eine kleine Gestalt aufgeregt auf die Gruppe zulief.

„Ohhh…. Dobby ist froh, die Damen und den Professor gefunden zu haben." Er schnappte nach Luft und fuhr mit hoher, aufgeregter Stimme fort: „Der hochverehrte Schuldirektor bittet Sie, schnellstmöglich in sein Büro zu kommen und hat Dobby losgeschickt Sie zu suchen. Dobby ist sehr froh, Sie gefunden zu haben."

Der kleine Hauself rannte wie aufgezogen um die Gruppe herum und versuchte sie in die Richtung von Dumbledores Büro zu dirigieren.

Die Krankenschwester warf Lupin einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser nickte. Also folgten sie Dobby die Gänge entlang bis zum Wasserspeier.

Sie betraten das Büro und sahen Snape an einem Tisch sitzen, während Albus Dumbledore sie begrüßte und seiner Freude und Erleichterung Ausdruck verlieh, dass Lupin augenscheinlich unversehrt wieder da war.

Carol dankte ihm und als sie Tee und Sandwichs auf dem Tisch stehen sah, musste sie lächeln. Während sich noch alle setzten, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Professor Sprout trat ein. Auch sie setzte sich und als jeder mit Tee versorgt war, bat Dumbledore kurz die neuen Fakten zu erläutern.

Madame Pomfrey, Snape und Professor Sprout legten ihre Erkenntnisse die Trevia-Blüte betreffend dar. Snape sollte das eine Exemplar behalten, um den Trank der Pflanze zu brauen, falls es ausreichend Unterlagen darüber gab.

Carol hatte staunend zugehört und sagte dann mit einem Tonfall tiefster Überzeugung: „Das hat Jasper nicht gewusst. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dazu fähig gewesen wäre, jemandem diese Nebenwirkungen anzutun, wenn er darüber informiert gewesen wäre." Sie sah Lupin an. Er nickte: „Das glaube ich auch. Es entsprach nicht Jaspers Naturell, jemandem Leid zuzufügen."

„Nun, trotz Allem bleibt es eine faszinierende Tatsache, dass Jasper überhaupt im Besitz einer solchen Blüte war und zumindest ihre betäubende Wirkung kannte", warf Snape ein, „er gab mir außerdem noch einen Beutel mit verschiedenen Substanzen. Bisher hatte ich kaum Gelegenheit, sie näher zu untersuchen, aber schon eine erste Bestandsaufnahme lässt erkennen, dass höchst erstaunliche Dinge dabei sind."

Carol hörte ihm interessiert zu, dann murmelte sie: „Ich muss in den nächsten Tagen unbedingt zu seiner Hütte. Weiß der Himmel, was er uns dort noch hinterlassen hat."

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie erkannte, wie grausam endgültig dieser Satz war.

Plötzlich zischte es im Kamin und die Flammen färbten sich grünlich. Alle drehten ihre Köpfe und schauten auf das Feuer, als Kingsley Shacklebolts Gesicht dort erschien und er erklärte, er habe wichtige Informationen aus dem Ministerium zu berichten.

„Everett Spangle ist auf dem Transport nach Askaban entkommen. Allerdings scheint das Gefängnis auch nicht mehr der sichere Ort zu sein, der es einst war. Kaum noch einer der Insassen ist dort verblieben, besonders die Todesser, die in letzter Zeit dorthin verbracht worden waren, sind scheinbar mit der Unterstützung der wenigen Dementoren, die überhaupt noch dort wachten entkommen. Lediglich einige uralte Gefangene, denen die Kraft fehlt, das Gefängnis zu verlassen, sollen dort noch hausen, aber genauere Informationen liegen nicht vor."

Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch. „Im Ministerium herrscht ein heilloses Chaos, seit Cornelius Fudge mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch sein Büro verlassen hat. Charles Wheeling, der den Posten kommissarisch übernommen hat versucht tapfer ein wenig Ordnung in die Unterlagen zu bringen, die Fudge hinterlassen hat, aber was sich dort an Abgründen der Korruption und Verschleierung auftut ist kaum zu beschreiben. Je tiefer man gräbt, desto mehr Unrat scheint zum Vorschein zu kommen. Es ist, als wolle man einen Sumpf trockenlegen und so etwas in der Art ist das, was dort in den letzten Jahren stattgefunden hat wohl tatsächlich.

Lucius Malfoy und Konsorten haben Fudge durch gezielte Zahlungen und Androhungen der Zahlungsunterlassung nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen lassen und er war innerhalb kürzester Zeit so tief darin verstrickt, dass er nur noch als ihr willfähriger Diener fungiert hat. Ganz offensichtlich hat er dann aus Scham über sein eigenes Versagen angefangen, sich ernsthaft einzureden, dass das alles wahr und normal sei. Und schließlich glaubte er selber aus tiefstem Herzen an die Illusion von Sicherheit und Frieden, die er sich selber geschaffen hatte."

Erschrecken machte sich auf den Gesichtern der Zuhörer breit, als er seinen Bericht abschloss.

Selbst Dumbledore, dem vieles vom dem Erzählten klar gewesen war, war erstaunt über das ganze Ausmaß der Ministeriumskatastrophe. Er schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf und murmelte: „Wie viel hätte durch ein wenig mehr Vernunft und Weitsicht verhindert werden können und wie weit hätten wir in unseren Vorbereitungen schon sein können." Er seufzte schwer, dann streckte er sich und sah in die Runde.

„Nun, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, es hat keinen Sinn, sich über verschütteten Kürbissaft aufzuregen. Wir sollten sehen, was wir tun können, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern."

Er wandte sich an Kingsleys Gesicht im Kamin: „Ich kenne Charles Wheeling seit seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Er ist ein aufrichtiger und gradliniger Mann. Nicht unbedingt mit Phantasie und Voraussicht gesegnet, aber grundehrlich. Kingsley, Sie und Arthur sollten den Mann nach Kräften unterstützen, soweit ihnen das unauffällig möglich ist. Wir wissen nicht, wer noch alles in die Korruption und Vertuschungen verwickelt ist und noch jetzt Voldemort und seinen Todessern in die Hände arbeitet. Das leichte Entkommen der Inhaftierten ist nicht ohne Unterstützung aus dem Ministerium zu bewerkstelligen gewesen und wer auch immer da noch in finstere Machenschaften verstrickt ist, wird einen Teufel tun und sich auffällig benehmen. Somit wissen wir immer noch nicht, wem im Ministerium wir trauen können.

Ich bitte Sie und Arthur also, mit äußerster Diskretion vorzugehen und besonders auf sich aufzupassen."

Er blickte Kingsley eindringlich an und dieser nickte ernsthaft.

Schließlich berichtete Snape noch von seinem Treffen mit Mark Tensborrow, aber seine Informationen entsprachen weitestgehend dem, was Kingsley schon über die befreiten Todesser berichtet hatte.

Snape erläuterte seinen Plan, Marks Vertrauen zu ihm auszubauen und den jungen Todesser für seine Zwecke einzusetzen.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und bat ihn, besonderes Augenmerk darauf zu richten, ob der junge Mann den Gedanken der Vernunft vielleicht zugänglich war.

Am Ende waren alle erschöpft und besonders Snape und Lupin konnte man ansehen, dass sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten nach den Strapazen des Tages und Abends.

Inzwischen war es tief in der Nacht und Professor Sprout schlug vor, Lupin und Snape auf der Krankenstation unterzubringen. Madame Pomfrey warf ein, das Schuljahr sei voll im Gange und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein verletzter Schüler in den Krankenflügel kommen würde, wäre recht groß. Und dann wäre es doch aufwändig, zu erklären, was die Professoren Lupin und Snape dort täten.

Also beschloss man, dass die drei zurück an den Grimmauldplatz reisen sollten und Madame Pomfrey sah streng von Lupin zu Snape, als sie ihnen sagte, sie sollten sich unverzüglich unter Augustas Obhut begeben.

Mit einem Blick auf Carol sagte sie: „Und auch Ihnen täte etwas Schlaf und eine ordentliche Portion Rühreier mit Speck nicht schlecht, meine Liebe."

Im Stadthaus der Tensborrows huschte ein verschreckter Hauself durch die Korridore und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

Der junge Hausherr war spät am Abend von einem Ausflug heimgekommen und hatte sofort den Hauselfen zu sich gerufen. Dann hatte er ihn über seinen Vater ausgefragt und der alte Elf war erschüttert, wie wenig der junge Herr offenbar über seine Familie wusste. Seine Mutter schien ihm ein merkwürdiges Bild vermittelt zu haben, aber Jingle, den Hauself wunderte das gar nicht, war sie ihm doch schon damals, als der Vater des jungen Herrn sie als seine Frau mit in das Haus brachte sehr merkwürdig vorgekommen. Natürlich stand es einem Hauselfen nicht zu, eine Meinung über seine Herrschaften zu haben, aber Jingle war das immer schon egal gewesen.

Die Familie Tensborrow waren gute Zauberer, denen er gerne und loyal diente.

Nun war der junge Herr hach Hause gekommen und wollte mehr über seinen Vater erfahren. Erstaunlich, in der Tat, denn sonst fragte niemand einen Hauselfen nach solchen Dingen. Jingle hatte den jungen Herrn auf den Dachboden geschickt, wo es massenhaft Material über die Familie gab, Briefe und Tagebücher seines Vaters und seiner Großeltern und natürlich auch einige über seine Mutter. Danach wollte Jingles dann dem jungen Herrn die Geschichte seiner Eltern aus seiner Sicht erzählen.

Murmelnd schlurfte der alte Hauself um eine Ecke und verschwand in einem Zimmer.

Zwei Stockwerke über ihm schlug Mark Tensborrow ein staubiges Buch auf, das eines der Tagebücher seiner Großmutter zu sein schien. Staunend begann er zu lesen.


	23. Unterschiedliche Wahrheiten

**Kapitel 23: Unterschiedliche Wahrheiten**

Zurück am Grimmauldplatz begaben sich Snape und Lupin ins Krankenzimmer, um dort von Augusta sofort ins Bett gesteckt zu werden. Die eher formalen Proteste wischte sie entschieden beiseite und scheuchte jeden außer den beiden Männern aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Carol saß in der Küche und ließ das Erlebte Revue passieren. Müdigkeit, Trauer und Freude über Lupins Genesung rangen in ihrem Inneren um die Vorherrschaft.

Erst jetzt, als sie zur Ruhe gekommen war, wurde ihr klar, wie viel Angst sie um Remus gehabt hatte und wie sehr sie sein Zustand mitgenommen hatte. Sie horchte tief in sich hinein und ließ sich von ihren Empfindungen mitziehen. In ihrem Innersten fühlte sie, wie ein warmer Sonnenstrahl eine Knospe traf, die langsam ihre Blütenblätter entfaltete.

Sie erhob sich ruhig und ging zum Krankenzimmer. Stille war hier eingekehrt, Augusta hatte sich offensichtlich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und nur noch ein diffuses Licht ging von einem gedämpften Nachtlicht aus. Es warf warme Schatten auf die Gegenstände im Raum und tauchte sie in ein träumerisches Zwielicht.

Sie sah Severus in einem der Betten schlafen, der Rest war leer. Auf Zehenspitzen ging sie zu ihm und sah lange auf sein im Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht. Sie war ihm dankbar für das, was er getan hatte und bewunderte ihn für seine Kraft, mit der er so viel geschafft hatte. Natürlich sah sie, dass er noch immer versuchte, mehr zu schaffen, als gut für ihn war, aber sie bemerkte auch, dass er scheinbar langsam auch Dinge tat, weil er glaubte, dass sie wichtig waren. Aus tiefstem Herzen hoffte sie für ihn, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr von einer alten Schuld getrieben handelte, sondern nur noch durch den Wunsch, das Richtige zu tun und vor sich selber gerade stehen zu können. Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich von ihm ab.

Sie sah sich um und fragte sich, wo Remus stecken konnte, dann kam ihr ein Gedanke.

Leise verließ sie den Raum und ging den Korridor entlang, die Treppen hoch bis vor die Tür seines Zimmers. Sie blieb etwas unschlüssig stehen, Zweifel machten sich in ihr breit, ob es nicht besser wäre, alles einfach so zu belassen, wie es war. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihre Rolle in dieser Geschichte enden würde, aber um nichts in der Welt wollte sie, dass Remus leiden musste, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde.

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben seiner Tür und rutschte langsam daran herunter, bis sie auf dem Boden hockte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um die Beine und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie.

„_Er würde auch so leiden wie ein Hund, wenn Dir etwas zustößt, weißt Du das denn nicht, Kleines?"_, erklang Jaspers Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _„Er liebt Dich und Du weißt das. Glaubst Du, Du könntest ihm irgendetwas ersparen, wenn Du keine Liebe in Deinem Leben zulässt? Wem nützt es, wenn Ihr nicht alles Schöne, was das Leben Euch zu bieten hat mitnehmt und auskostet, solange es Euch vergönnt ist. Du wirfst die Gaben des Lebens und das Glück weg, wenn Du Dich weiter verschließt." _

Carol seufzte und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Sie wusste auch gar nicht so genau, wovor sie sich eigentlich fürchtete, sie wusste nur, dass sie Remus vor allem Schlimmen bewahren wollte, wenn das in ihrer Macht lag. Zwar dämmerte ihr langsam, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, sich ihren Gefühlen weiterhin zu verschließen, aber sie fürchtete doch, was werden würde, wenn Sorge und Liebe ihren klaren Blick für ihre Aufgabe trüben konnten. Carol strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief durch, wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, sie fürchtete, irgendwer würde am Ende schrecklich leiden müssen. Aber wie dem auch sei, es schien keinerlei Besserung der Situation zu bringen, wenn sie sich jetzt schon Gedanken um ungelegte Eier machte. Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, schüttelte die trüben Gedanken ab und gab sich wieder den Empfindungen hin, die sie ursprünglich hierher vor diese Tür geführt hatten.

Dann erhob sie sich und klopfte an die Tür von Remus' Zimmer.

Der schwarze Schatten erreichte den Grimmauldplatz einige Zeit nach den drei Personen, die aus Hogwarts gekommen waren. Er segelte geschmeidig um den Platz herum, bis er einen Platz gefunden hatte, der ihm ermöglichte ungesehen zu verharren, bis sich etwas im Haus rührte.

Und wie schon zuvor verschmolz er mit seiner Umgebung, nicht sichtbar für das ahnungslose Auge, aber präsent und jederzeit bereit, seine Aufgabe zu vollenden, wegen der er einen weiten Weg gemacht und einen hohen Preis gezahlt hatte.

Mark schlug das alte Buch zu und holte tief Luft. Erschütterung und Unglaube breitete sich auf seinem jungen Gesicht aus, als er widerwillig versuchte, zu verstehen, was er gerade gelesen hatte.

Er überlegte einen Moment, dann klemmte er sich das Buch unter den Arm und verließ den Dachboden. Im Salon legte er das Buch auf einen Tisch, setzte sich in einen alt aussehenden Sessel und betrachtete den Raum.

Über dem Kamin sah ihn eine alte Dame mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie trug ein kostbares Brokatgewand und glitzernde Edelsteine schmückten ihren Hals, ihre Ohren, Arme und Finger. Ihre ganze Gestalt strahlte Würde und Gelassenheit aus und Mark kam sich klein vor unter ihrem Blick. Unbewusst fragte er sich, ob seine Fingernägel sauber wären und nach der Expedition auf den staubigen Boden bezweifelte er das stark, so dass er seine Hände hinter dem Rücken versteckt hielt.

Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihm und ihm schien es, als sähe er Wohlwollen in ihren Augen, aber er war sich nicht sicher und ehe er genauer nachsehen konnte, rauschte sie aus dem Bild.

Mark sammelte sich einen Moment und rief dann nach Jingle.

Der alte Hauself kam angelaufen und sah fragend zu dem jungen Mann auf.

„Setz Dich, bitte", sagte er zu dem beflissentlich herumwuselnden Elf, der daraufhin erschreckt innehielt und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Schrecken ansah.

„Bitte, Jingle möchte stehen bleiben, wenn der junge Herr es erlaubt."

Mark sah den alten Elf an, der aussah, als würde er vom leisesten Windhauch umgepustet, dann nickte er. Wenn es dem Wesen stehend besser ging, sollte es ihm recht sein. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum seine Mutter meinte, es wäre pure Zeitverschwendung auf die Empfindungen nicht-menschlicher Geschöpfe Rücksicht zu nehmen, aber andererseits war es ihm nie leicht gefallen, sich gegen sie durchzusetzen und deshalb hatte er sich angepasst. Letztendlich war sie eine wunderbare Mutter gewesen und er hatte sie bis zu ihrem Tode aus tiefstem Herzen geliebt. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Eigenarten, aber wer hatte die nicht. Vieles von dem, was sie sagte oder tat erschien ihm manchmal merkwürdig, doch sie war getrieben von einem tiefen, fast religiösen Verständnis für die Lehren des dunklen Lords und Mark hatte das mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm berichtet, wie sein Vater und sie in den Reihen Voldemorts gekämpft hatten, wie sie in der Achtung des dunklen Lords gestiegen waren und wie sein Vater zu einem der führenden Männer bei den Todessen aufgestiegen war. Immer, wenn sie davon erzählte, hatten ihre Augen gestrahlt und sie sah jung und glücklich aus. Mark hatte sie immer wieder nach den Erlebnissen aus der Zeit gefragt, denn er liebte es, seine Mutter so voller Begeisterung zu sehen.

Er hatte seinen Vater, den er kaum kennen gelernt hatte, tief verehrt und wünschte sich nichts mehr auf der Welt, als so zu werden, wie er. Er wünschte sich, so zu werden, damit seine Mutter ihn genauso ansah, wie sie das Bild seines Vaters ansah und die Anerkennung der Todesser erschien ihm sein Leben lang als das erstrebenswerteste Ziel, dass jemand wie er haben konnte.

Er atmete tief durch und zwang seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Auf das Buch deutend sagte er zu dem Elf: „Ich habe das Tagebuch meiner Großmutter gefunden und gelesen. Erzähl mir mehr über die Familie meines Vaters, aus der Sicht meiner Großmutter sieht das alles ganz anders aus, als ich es erzählt bekommen habe."

Der Elf sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann begann er zu erzählen.

Die Tensborrows waren eine sehr alte Zaubererfamilie, die auf ihre Herkunft und ihre Reinblütigkeit sehr stolz waren. Seit Generationen widmeten sie sich dem Handel und dem Ausbau ihrer Geschäfte und knüpften dadurch Kontakte in alle Herren Länder. Sie handelten mit Kräutern, Pflanzen und später auch mit magischen Zutaten. Irgendwann im Laufe ihrer Familiengeschichte wurden sie die bedeutendsten Lieferanten für Zauberstabkernzutaten und ihr Sortiment an teilweise sehr exotischen Handelswaren war weithin bekannt.

Sie waren weltoffen und ihre vielfältigen Kontakte in andere Länder und Kulturen hatte ihnen einen tiefen Einblick in politische und wirtschaftliche Zusammenhänge ermöglicht. Und so war diese Familie immer weitgehend unpolitisch geblieben, im Wissen, dass das politische Umfeld sich rasch ändern konnte, wertvolle Handelspartner jedoch eine Konstante waren, die stabil blieb auch im Wandel der Zeiten und Systeme.

Die Traditionen der Kaufleute wurden in der Familie Tensborrow weitergegeben von einer Generation zur anderen und so wurde auch Mark erzogen.

Sein Vater, Joseph knüpfte an alte Handelsbeziehungen an und verstand es auch, durch Charme und Klugheit neue Verbindungen aufzubauen und so führten ihn seine Wege auch nach Spanien.

Von dort kehrte er nach einer der vielen Reisen eines Tages unerwartet mit einer jungen Ehefrau zurück. Schön war sie und temperamentvoll, aber sie war ohne die Weltoffenheit der Familie und ihr fehlte jede Liebenswürdigkeit.

Natürlich liebte Joseph sie von Herzen und wollte nicht sehen, wie anders sie und ihre Ansichten über die Welt waren.

Ihre Schönheit blendete die meisten Menschen, aber Mrs. Victoria Tensborrow, Josephs Mutter, erkannte, wie gefährlich das war, wonach ihre Schwiegertochter strebte. Macht und Ansehen suchte sie und es reichte ihr nicht das Ansehen der Familie, denn Kaufleute waren in ihren Augen keine mächtigen Menschen.

Und da entdeckte sie die Organisation der Todesser und erkannte schnell, dass sie dort ihren Machthunger stillen konnte.

Die Tensborrows sahen ihre Aktivität mit Sorge, besonders, da sie sich auch immer mehr in die Weltanschauung dieser Leute vertiefte und sie mehr und mehr für sich annahm.

Joseph allerdings wollte das nicht sehen, sein Verstand war geblendet von den Empfindungen seines Herzens und so konnte er nicht sehen, was mit seiner Frau geschah. Er betete sie an, aber er verfolgte auch die Interessen der Familie mit der ihm anerzogenen Gewissenhaftigkeit.

Also ging er weiter auf Reisen, um Handelspartner zu treffen, neue Märkte zu erkunden und neue Produkte in Augenschein zu nehmen. Seine junge Frau blieb derweil zuhause und suchte die Anerkennung, die sie in der Familie und deren gesellschaftlichem Umgang nicht zu finden glaubte in Voldemorts Gefolgschaft.

Selbst die Schwangerschaft und Geburt ihres Sohnes konnten sie nicht davon ablenken, sie wurde nur noch fanatischer und so versprach sie dem dunklen Lord ihren Sohn, wenn er alt genug wäre, ihm zu dienen.

Die Familie reagierte mit Entsetzen und selbst Joseph erkannte nun, was er die letzten Jahre ignoriert hatte. Er versuchte, die Frau, die er noch immer liebte aus dieser unseligen Gesellschaft herauszulösen, doch er erreichte sie nicht mehr. Fanatismus hatte sie blind gemacht für alles andere um sie herum.

Als Voldemort dann seine Schreckensherrschaft begonnen hatte und sich immer mehr gegen den Widerstand des Ministeriums und einzelner Gruppen durchsetzte, versuchte die Familie Tensborrow weiterhin ihre Neutralität zu wahren, wie es sich in ihren Augen für anständige Kaufleute gehörte.

Doch die deutliche Zugehörigkeit von Josephs Frau zu den Todessern hatte die ganze Familie in den Ruf gebracht, zumindest Sympathisanten des dunklen Lords zu sein. Die Familie setzte die ganze Wucht ihres über Jahrzehnte erworbenen guten Rufes und Ansehens ein, um sich davon zu befreien, doch vergeblich, man misstraute ihnen und ordnete sie den Todessern zu.

Als Esmeralda eines Tages wieder ausging, um sich mit einigen hochrangigen Todessern zu treffen, folge Joseph ihr in den verzweifelten Versuch, sie von diesem Weg abzubringen und seine geliebte Frau zurück zu bekommen.

Das Treffen war eine Falle, Auroren erwarteten die Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords und im Verlauf des nun folgenden Kampfes warf sich Joseph in einen tödlichen Fluch, der seine Frau treffen sollte. Er starb in ihren Armen und sie gebar die Legende ihres liebenden Mannes und treuen Todessers, der im Kampf für den dunklen Lord hinterrücks von Auroren ermordet worden war.

Zurück im Haus der Familie, erzählte sie ihre Geschichte und trotz Allem versuchte Victoria, sie im Haus zu behalten, damit sie wenigstens ihren Enkel in ihrer Nähe wusste. Doch Esmeralda wollte davon nichts wissen und packte ihre Sachen, um mit ihrem Sohn zurück in ihre Heimat zu reisen. Die alte Dame, die ohnehin schon unter verschiedenen Krankheiten litt verstarb kurz darauf und das Haus in London blieb unter der Aufsicht von Jingles verlassen zurück.

Als der alte Hauself die Geschichte beendet hatte, schwieg Mark eine lange Zeit, erschüttert von dem, was er gehört hatte. Vieles davon hatte er schon in dem Tagebuch seiner Großmutter angedeutet gefunden, aber das ganze Ausmaß der Lüge, mit der er gelebt hatte, traf ihn erst jetzt mit der Wucht eines stürzenden Riesen.

Er schrie den Hauselfen an, seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Zorn, Kummer und Hilflosigkeit. Das kleine Wesen duckte sich unter der geballten Wut, die sich hier entlud, aber dann sprach eine ruhige Stimme: „Er sagt die Wahrheit, Junge. Jedes Wort ist wahr und auch wenn man Dir etwas anderes beigebracht hat, Du musst lernen, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren."

Die alte Dame war in das Bild zurückgekehrt und sah mit freundlichem und geduldigem Blick auf ihren Enkel herab.

„Nun ist es an Dir, zu zeigen, ob in Dir ein wahrer Tensborrow steckt."

Er sah zu dem Bild auf und sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Dann setzte sie sich in ihren Sessel und schloss die Augen.

Remus Lupin saß in seinem Zimmer vor dem Kamin und sah in die Flammen. Er war aus dem Krankenzimmer geflohen, als Augusta noch einmal nach ihren Patienten gesehen hatte und Snape scheinbar problemlos tief eingeschlafen war. Remus neidete ihm ein wenig den tiefen Schlaf, andererseits hatte er auch die tiefe Erschöpfung und den deutlich erkennbaren Schmerz bei Severus gesehen, was er ihm keines Falls neidete. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wer von ihnen beiden derjenige mit dem härteren Abend war, aber scheinbar hatten Severus' Unternehmungen ihn zumindest müde genug gemacht, um schnell einzuschlafen.

Andererseits hatte er nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis, wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und sei es nur für ein paar Stunden des Schlafes.

Er wollte alleine sein und alleine hieß, nicht in einem Raum mit einen anderen, selbst wenn der schlief. Also war er aus dem Krankenzimmer geschlichen und hatte sich in sein Wohnzimmer verzogen. Wie schon in der heulenden Hütte empfand er die Atmosphäre des vertrauten Mobiliars als tröstlich und er lehnte sich bequem auf seinem Sofa zurück.

Die Flammen im Kamin knisterten leise und wohlige Wärme machte sich im Raum breit. Das weiche Licht des Feuers tauchte den Raum in eine friedliche und sanfte Stimmung, in der die Zeit wie Sirup zu tropfen schien und jeder Moment einer Ewigkeit nahe kam.

Langsam begann Remus sich zu entspannen und der Horror der Stunden in der heulenden Hütte fiel langsam von ihm ab. Er legt die Füße hoch und sein Kopf sank auf die Lehne, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

Träge und gefangen in der Entspannung des Raumes murmelte er: „Herein."

Als er das leise Knarren der Tür hörte, drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung.

Sein Herz machte einen Satz, als er Carol im Türrahmen stehen sah und er glaubte, das plötzliche Hämmern seines Herzens müsse bis zur Tür hörbar sein.

Carol hatte die Tür geöffnet und blickte nun in Remus' Wohnzimmer. Er saß auf dem Sofa, die Beine hochgelegt und den Kopf zu ihr gedreht. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Er war blass und sah ausgezehrt aus, aber ein Funken glühte in seinen Augen, den sie unschwer identifizieren konnte.

„Störe ich Dich?"

„Nein.. ich… äähh… nein." Er stockte, schwieg dann und sah sie nur noch an.

Carol ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, dann blieb sie stehen und sah ihn wortlos an.

Remus erhob sich, ging auf sie zu und blieb erst wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen. Sie stand einfach da und sah in seine Augen und er glaubte in diesem Blick zu versinken.

Und wie schon einmal hob sie ihre Hände an sein Gesicht. Ohne den Blick von ihm zu lösen strichen ihre Finger voll unausgesprochener Zärtlichkeit über sein Gesicht, zeichneten die Konturen nach und streiften sanft seine Lippen. Dann fuhren ihre Finger in seine Haare und verschränkten sich in seinem Nacken.

Ein leichtes Zaudern überkam ihn, aber er rief sich die Wärme ins Gedächtnis, in die die zärtlichen Hände auf seinem Gesicht ihn gehüllt hatten. Wie in Zeitlupe hob er die Arme und zog Carol an sich. Sie legte den Kopf zurück und hörte nicht auf, ihn anzusehen, während sie sich in seiner Umarmung an ihn schmiegte. Langsam näherte ihr Gesicht sich seinem und sie drehte den Kopf, bis ihre Lippen nur noch einen Millimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt waren. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem über seine Haut streichen und vernahm ihre Stimme fast unhörbar: „Ich hatte schreckliche Angst um Dich, Remus. Du bist die Sonne für mich, ohne Dich muss ich im Dunkeln erfrieren."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drückte Remus sie an sich, unfähig seinen Gefühlen anders Ausdruck zu verleihen und als sie ihr Gesicht wieder ihm zuwandte, küsste er sie lange und mit der ganzen aufgestauten Liebe, die er in sich fühlte und die so sehr danach drängte endlich ans Licht zu gelangen.

Sein Herz raste und er meinte, es müsse zerspringen, als ihm ihre Erwiderung des Kusses klar machte, dass ihre Worte kein Traum gewesen waren.

Nach einem schier endlos scheinenden Kuss löste er sich vorsichtig von Carol und sah sie an, als wäre sie eine Erscheinung. Sie lächelte ihn an, auch ihr fehlten plötzlich die Worte, ihm zu sagen, was sie fühlte.

Sie sanken auf das Sofa und atmeten die Stille des Raumes ein. Als wäre die Zeit um sie herum zum Stillstand gekommen, als wären sie zum Zentrum des Universums geworden und drehten sich in einem langsamen Walzer durch Raum und Zeit.

Ihre Hände begannen sich gegenseitig zu streicheln und ihre Körper zu erkunden, während sie nicht aufhören konnten, sich zu küssen und nach Ewigkeiten der Zärtlichkeit hob Lupin sie hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass wir Dich ins Krankenzimmer zurückbekommen, bevor Augusta merkt, dass Du weg warst", sagte Carol in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall, als er sie auf seinem Bett absetzte.

Remus grinste etwas verlegen, zwinkerte ihr dann aber zu und sie ließen sich wieder von den Wellen ihrer Leidenschaft davon spülen.

Mark Tensborrow hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich. Er hatte nur wenige Stunden geschlafen und selbst die waren voller verwirrender und erschreckender Träume gewesen. Seine Mutter war durch seine Träume gegeistert und eine gesichtslose Gestalt, von der er fest annahm, dass es sein Vater war. Seine Mutter hatte ihn zu einem See gezerrt und war hineingesprungen, bevor sein Vater sie erreichen und daran hindern konnte. Sie hatte ihn mit sich gerissen und sie waren rasend schnell tiefer und tiefer gesunken. Und gerade als er geglaubt hatte, gemeinsam mit ihr ertrinken zu müssen, hatte eine schmuckbehangene alte Dame sie zur Seite geschoben. Die alte Frau hatte ihn gütig und aufmunternd angesehen, den Mund geöffnet und lächelnd gesagt: „Nun beweise, dass Du ein wahrer Tensborrow bist". Dann hatte sie ihn angestoßen und wie von einem unsichtbaren Motor getrieben raste er nach oben auf die Wasseroberfläche zu. Doch trotz der atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit schien das Licht oben immer weiter entfernt zu sein und er merkte, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, mit dem Rest seines Atems die Oberfläche zu erreichen.

Gerade als ihm die Sinne zu schwinden begannen, spürte er eine kräftige Hand, die ihn mit einem Ruck aus dem See zog und sah seinen Vater, der ihn gerettet hatte. Er beugte sich wieder über das Wasser, streckte den Arm hinein, um seine Mutter zu erreichen und auch aus dem Wasser zu ziehen, doch der See wurde trübe und er konnte nichts mehr erkennen. Als er sich wieder seinem Vater zuwandte, sah er in das strenge Gesicht Severus Snapes, der ihn aus seinen unergründlichen fast schwarzen Augen eindringlich musterte.

Gerade, als Mark ihn fragen wollte, ob er ihm helfen könne, etwas Klarheit in sein Leben zu bekommen, erwachte er schweißgebadet und schrecklich verwirrt.

Er stand auf, duschte und verließ das Haus seiner Familie, um in den noch schlafenden Strassen Londons einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Lange wanderte er durch die Gegend, ohne zu bemerken, wohin er eigentlich ging. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass alles, was seine Mutter ihm beigebracht hatte so falsch gewesen sein sollte. Ihr ganzes Leben, ihre Lebensart und ihre Überzeugungen wurden in Frage gestellt und Mark fühlte, dass ihn das überforderte. Er brauchte Hilfe, wie er nie zuvor in seinem Leben Hilfe gebraucht hatte.

Sein Traum fiel ihm wieder ein und das Gesicht seines Mentors. Aber Snape war die falsche Person für seine Zweifel und Befürchtungen, überlegte Mark. Severus Snape war der aufrechteste Mann, den er jemals getroffen hatte und ein treuer und standhafter Gefolgsmann Voldemorts. So sehr er Snape bewunderte, er würde ohne Zweifel in der Achtung seines Mentors ins Bodenlose fallen, wenn er an der Geschichte seiner Familie und an den Zielen der Todesser Zweifel äußerte. Ihm lag zuviel an diesem Mann, den sein Traum ja nicht ohne Grund an die Stelle seine Vaters gesetzt hatte. Zwar wusste er über Severus Snape ebenso wenig wie über seinen Vater, aber das konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten, ihm genauso viele Gute Eigenschaften zuzuordnen. Ihn mit seinen Gedanken zu behelligen kam gar nicht in Frage, für Severus Snape würde er weiterhin den treuen und eifrigen Schüler der Todesser spielen, damit dieser ihn weiterhin förderte.

Aber was sollte er nun tun? Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, an wen er sich sonst noch wenden konnte. Eigentlich fiel ihm nur ein einziger Mann ein, den er in seiner kurzen Zeit bisher bei den Todessern erlebt hatte, der nicht immer das Wohlgefallen des dunklen Lords erregt hatte, wie man Mark hinter vorgehaltener Hand berichtet hatte.

Lucius Malfoy schien vielleicht eher jemand zu sein, an den man sich mit seinen Zweifeln und Überlegungen wenden konnte.

Mark bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen vom Grübeln und merkte, dass ihm der Magen knurrte. Er beschloss, nach Hause zurück zu gehen und erstmal etwas zu essen, um dann ein paar Eulen abzuschicken. Irgendwo musste es doch Rat und Hilfe geben, denn er war nicht der Mensch, der gerne aufgeben wollte.

Am Morgen saß Carol schon früh in der Küche und trank mit einem unbeschreiblich glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck einen Becher Kaffee, den Winky wie jeden Morgen zubereitet hatte, als sich die Tür öffnete und Augusta mit strenger Miene die Küche betrat.

Sie nahm sich betont gleichmütig Kaffee, Croissants und Marmelade, während sie Carol unverhohlen musterte.

„Ich habe durchaus zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Mr. Lupin sich nicht durchgehend in seinem Krankenbett aufgehalten hat, auch wenn er heute ganz früh das Bad aufgesucht hat, um mir aus dem Weg zu gehen", sagte sie, während sie scheinbar völlig konzentriert Marmelade gleichmäßig auf dem Croissant verteilte.

Carols Lächeln wuchs in die Breite und obwohl sie sich bemühte einen angemessen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren, schaffte sie es nicht, so auszusehen, als würde sie diese Tatsache besonders beunruhigen.

„Nun ja", fuhr Augusta mit einem Zwinkern fort, das ihre strenge Miene Lügen strafte, „sein Zustand war nicht kritisch und ich wollte ihn ja nur überwachen. Ich bin sicher, wo auch immer er gewesen ist, es wird ihm gut getan haben."

Sie ignorierte, dass Carol errötete und deutete auf den inzwischen gut gefüllten Frühstücksteller: „Ich werde jetzt meinem verbliebenen Patienten das Frühstück bringen, bevor auch er möglicherweise noch auf Abwege gerät. Richten Sie Mr. Lupin aus, dass ich ihn nach dem Frühstück im Krankenzimmer zu einer abschließenden Untersuchung und Verabreichung verschiedener Tränke erwarte."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten rauschte sie aus dem Zimmer, aber Carol konnte sehen, dass sich ein Schmunzeln auf ihr Gesicht gestohlen hatte und wusste, die Heilerin war nicht ernstlich böse auf sie.

Kurze Zeit nach Augusta betrat Remus die Küche. Er beugte sich über Carol, küsste sie zärtlich und sagte lächelnd: „Mmmmh… Du schmeckst nach Kirschen."

Carol lachte und schob ihm einen fertigen Marmeladentoast zu.

„Augusta weiß, dass Du die Nacht nicht im Krankenzimmer warst", sagte sie und reichte ihm Tee.

„Oh."

Remus verdrückte den Toast und machte sich über Eier und Schinken her, die Winky gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Die kleine Elfe sah ihn erstaunt an, wuselte dann aber schnell davon, um mehr zu holen.

Der Vormittag verlief ohne Aufregungen und Remus bekam von Augusta bescheinigt, sich in allerbester Verfassung zu befinden, was Carol mit einem schelmischen Lachen kommentierte und der Bemerkung, dass sie diese Diagnose auch hätte stellen können.

Gegen Mittag trafen Kingsley und Mundungus ein. Seit Winky am Grimmauldplatz arbeitete und die festen Bewohner des Hauses mit regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten versorgte, kam besonders Mundungus häufiger vorbei.

Die Weasleys waren wieder im Fuchsbau und Snape ließ sich weiterhin nicht außerhalb des Krankenzimmers sehen. Er studierte alte Folianten und Schriften, um mehr Informationen über den Janus-Tank zu finden. Da nur eine einzige Blüte zur Verfügung stand, durfte es keine Fehler geben. Und Snape war nicht der Mensch, der so etwas anfangen würde, wenn er nicht absolut sicher war, dass es hundertprozentig erfolgreich sein würde.

Am Nachmittag saßen wieder mehrere Ordensmitglieder zusammen und redeten über die verschiedenen Informationen und Nachrichten.

Moody war entsetzt über die Neuigkeiten über Askaban und die Dementoren. Auch die Flucht von Spangle und den kürzlich erst inhaftierten Todessern sorgte für Besorgnis. Es war klar, dass dem Ministerium die Kontrolle über die Situation mehr und mehr zu entgleiten drohte und nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als Todesser, die ganz genau wussten, dass sie Oberwasser bekamen.

Carol hörte sich alles an und teilte die Sorge der Ordensmitglieder.

Jaspers Tod lastete noch immer schwer auf ihr und die Trauer wetteiferte mit dem neu entstanden Glücksgefühl, das Remus in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Tief in ihrer Seele fühlte sie, wie Jasper sie umarmte, ihr die Tränen über seinen Tod abwischte und ihr leise Worte zuflüsterte, wie froh es ihn machte, sie so sehr geliebt zu sehen.

Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

Nach einigen Unterhaltungen erklärte Carol, sie wolle unbedingt in nächster Zeit zu Jaspers alter Hütte, um zu sehen, was er sonst noch so hinterlassen habe. Remus wollte sie begleiten, doch sie winkte lächelnd ab. Das war etwas, das sie alleine machen wollte.

Also beschloss Remus, die Zeit zu nutzen, und ein paar Dinge zu erledigen, um die Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte.

Jeder ging seiner Wege und es wurde wieder still in der Küche, wo bald nur noch Winkys trippelnde Schritte zu hören waren.


	24. An verschiedene Türen wird geklopft

**Kapitel 24: An verschiedene Türen wird geklopft**

Mark Tensborrow klopfte an die beeindruckende Tür von Malfoy Manor. Dunkles Holz mit wertvollen Einlegearbeiten und messingfarbenen Beschlägen zierten den Eingang des imposanten Gebäudes. Ihm war etwas mulmig zumute, denn er kannte die Familie eigentlich kaum. Dazu kam, dass seine Mutter immer voller Bewunderung von den Malfoys gesprochen hatte und ihn das nicht so sehr in seinem Vorhaben bestärkte, ein offenes Ohr für seine Zweifel und Bedenken zu finden. Trotzdem hatte er keine andere Lösung gesehen. Immerhin waren die Informationen seiner Mutter veraltet und er selber hatte mehrere Male mitbekommen, dass Malfoy scheinbar nicht mehr so hoch in der Achtung des dunklen Lords stand.

Dann war er auch noch nach Askaban gebracht worden, ohne dass der dunkle Lord darüber im Mindesten besorgt zu sein schien. Mark erschien das als eine gute Basis, denn wer würde nach all dem nicht zumindest Verständnis für Zweifel haben. Zwar war seine Eule, in der er um ein Gespräch mit Lucius bat nicht beantwortet worden, aber seine Verzweiflung ließ keinen weiteren Aufschub zu. In seinem Haus konnte er sich seit dem gestrigen Abend kaum mehr aufhalten, denn er hatte das Gefühl, der prüfende Blick seiner Großmutter würde ihn aus jedem Gemälde des Hauses verfolgen. Und nach dem Traum in der Nacht und seiner endlosen Wanderung in den Morgenstunden schwirrte ihm der Kopf und ließ kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken zu.

Er hatte einfach nur noch den Wunsch, das verzweifelte Sehnen, diese Last zu teilen, sie nicht mehr alleine tragen zu müssen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein unsichtbarer Eisenstempel ihn zerquetschen und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto schlimmer wurde das Gefühl.

„Was wollen Sie?"

Eine melodische weibliche Stimme schreckte Mark aus seinen Gedanken und er sah auf die Tür, die inzwischen geöffnet worden war. Eine schöne, blonde Frau stand vor ihm. Ihre Haltung war aristokratisch, ihre Züge edel und ihre Haut wirkte wie Alabaster. Mark, der den größten Teil seines Lebens in Spanien verbracht hatte stockte der Atem. Zwar gab es dort atemberaubend schöne Frauen, wie auch seine Mutter eine gewesen war, aber das war ein völlig anderer Typ Frau als diese kühle, unnahbare Schönheit. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihrem Gesicht abwenden, als ihre Stimme wieder erklang, diesmal mit einem ungeduldigen Unterton und ihn aus seinen Träumereien riss.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?"

Er holt tief Luft, lief leicht rosa an, als er merkte, dass sein Starren sehr offensichtlich gewesen war und erwiderte mit leicht zitternder Stimme: „Mein Name ist Mark Tensborrow und ich würde gerne Mr. Malfoy in einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen."

Die Frau hob die Augenbrauen.

„Mein Mann ist nicht einfach so zu sprechen, junger Mann."

„Ich habe eine Eule geschickt und es ist wirklich ausgesprochen dringend. Es handelt sich um eine Angelegenheit von… nun ja… von…" er stockte, straffte sich dann und fuhr fort: „es betrifft den dunklen Lord und einige seiner Leute."

Narcissa war bei seinen Worten leicht zusammen gezuckt, hatte aber innerhalb von Sekunden ihre Fassung wieder erlangt und sagte nun kalt: „Mein Mann ist in wichtigen Angelegenheiten unterwegs und ich weiß nicht, wann ich ihn zurück erwarten kann."

Sie musterte den jungen Mann vor ihrer Tür, der dort stand und aussah, als koste es ihn alle Kraft, hier zu sein und ihre Gedanken schweiften kurz zu ihrem eigenen Sohn. Ein wenig sanfter fuhr sie fort: „Ich fürchte, sie werden sich jemanden anderes suchen müssen, der ihnen in ihrer dringenden Angelegenheit weiterhilft, Mr. Tensborrow."

Damit schloss sie die Tür und Mark stand wie vom Donner gerührt davor. Er hatte sich viele Möglichkeiten ausgemalt, wie das Gespräch würde laufen können, aber dass es überhaupt kein Gespräch gab, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Langsam machte sich wieder die Verzweiflung in ihm breit und er musterte die geschlossene Tür einen Moment lang mit der Überlegung, noch einmal zu klopfen und die Frau anzuflehen, ihn zu Lucius Malfoy zu lassen.

Doch er verwarf den Gedanken wieder, sein Stolz würde ihm das nicht erlauben und außerdem musste er nun eben sehen, wie er alleine weiterkam. Deprimiert mache er sich auf dem Heimweg, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu der Familie seines Vaters und zu der Geschichte dieser Familie, die doch auch seine war.

Langsam bewegte sich Lupin auf den Pavillon zu, in dem er die zwei Leute erwartete, die laut einem Brief von Hagrid mit wichtigen Informationen zu ihm wollten. Hagrid hatte sich nur sehr schwammig ausgedrückt, aber in seinem Brief waren Zeitpunkt und Ort sehr klar. Jetzt sollte er sich hier im Park an diesem Pavillon mit zwei Personen treffen, die von Olympe über Hagrid zu einem Ordensmitglied geschickt werden sollten.

Lupin war vorsichtig, denn er erinnerte sich lebhaft an die Falle, in die Snape getappt war. Andererseits war das hier natürlich ein anderer Fall, den Hagrid war vertrauenswürdig, was man von Snapes Kontakten in Voldemorts Reihen nun wirklich nicht behaupten konnte.

Trotzdem hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl und bewegte sich vorsichtig und langsam auf den Pavillon zu.

Er lag verlassen da im sanften Licht der Nachmittagssonne und Remus begann zu überlegen, ob die Information an Hagrid falsch gewesen war, oder ob Hagrid selber ein Fehler unterlaufen sein konnte. Geduldig wartete er, doch als auch eine Stunde nach Ablauf der abgegebenen Zeit niemand auftauchte machte er sich klar, dass hier etwas gründlich schief gelaufen sein musste.

Er beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und apparierte nach Hogsmead.

Ein Schaudern lief ihm über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, wie er das letzte Mal hierher gekommen war.

Unbemerkt und ohne einen Laut folgte der schwarze Schatten Lupin. Er war schon im Park immer in Sichtweise gewesen und nun hier mit einer geringen Verzögerung aufgetaucht, um ihm auf die Ländereien des Schlosses zu folgen. Er würde sich nicht abschütteln lassen, er glitt lautlos um sein Ziel herum, immer bereit mit den Schatten der Umgebung zu verschmelzen, aber ebenso bereit, blitzschnell zuzuschlagen, um endlich seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, wenn die Zeit gekommen und die Umstände passend waren.

Lupin bewegte sich über das Schlossgelände und sah sich genauer um.

Still lag es da, der Nachmittagsunterricht schien noch voll im Gange zu sein, denn es waren draußen keine Kinder zu sehen. Ihm kamen ein paar sentimentale Gedanken, als er an sein Jahr als Lehrer zurück dachte, dann verscheuchte er diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf das Kommende.

Er blickte über den See, der merkwürdig still und unbelebt wirkte. Hastig vertrieb er einen aufkommenden Gedanken an Jasper und die Szene mit dem alten Meermann. Er runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, ob es an dieser fröhlichen Erinnerung lag, dass der See so eigenartig unbelebt wirkte. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, doch die lag verlassen da und kein Rauch stieg aus dem Kamin auf, wie es sonst immer der Fall war.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, doch als er die Tür erreichte, sah er, dass sein Eindruck ihn nicht getäuscht hatte. Ein Zettel war mit einem Nagel an der Holztür befestigt, auf dem in großer, krakeliger Schrift stand:

_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn Du Fang fütterst, dann denk bitte daran, dass er zur Zeit keine Leber verträgt. Beim letzten Mal musste ich die ganze Hütte ausräuchern wegen der Folgen, also bitte vergiss das nicht._

_Falls Du, Ron und Hermine noch Zeit haben, wäre es nett, wenn ihr noch nach Grawp sehen könntet, damit er nicht einsam wird und noch auf dumme Gedanken kommt._

_Tja, ich melde mich wieder, wenn ich aus Irland wieder da bin._

_Hagrid_

Irland.

Lupin überlegte einen Moment, was Hagrid nach Irland verschlagen haben könnte, dann aber überlegte er sich, dass er am ehesten im Schloss Antworten finden würde. Er betrat das Gebäude durch einen Nebeneingang und ging über einige nur wenigen Menschen bekannte Abkürzungen zu dem Korridor in dem Minerva McGonagalls Büro lag. Wieder einmal stellte sich die Zeit als Herumtreiber als ausgesprochen nützlich heraus dachte er mit einem Schmunzeln, als er daran denken musste, wie seine Freunde und er durch diese Gänge und Winkel des Schlosses gestreift waren, immer auf der Suche nach einem neuen Abenteuer oder mit einem neuen Plan für fürchterlichen Unsinn. Ein breites Grinsen eroberte sein Gesicht und ließ ihn für einen Moment jung und verwegen aussehen, dann rief er sich zur Ordnung und hob den Arm, um an die Bürotür der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin zu klopfen.

Er wurde sofort eingelassen und Minerva hatte sich sehr schnell wieder im Griff, nachdem ihr Gesicht eine Sekunde lang Erstaunen gezeigt hatte.

Er berichtete ihr von dem geplatzten Treffen und von dem Zettel an Hagrids Hütte.

Sie hörte ihm genau zu und stimmte ihm zu, dass entweder Hagrid einen Fehler gemacht hatte, oder selber das Opfer einer Intrige geworden war.

Merkwürdig erschien, dass sie nichts von diesem Treffen wusste. Dumbledore konnte man nicht fragen, denn er war zurzeit nicht im Schloss, sondern wieder einmal in allergeheimster Mission unterwegs.

Minerva wusste allerdings, wo Hagrid war und warum er nach Irland gereist war.

Es gab dort eine große Gruppe Zentauren, die scheinbar schreckliche Schwierigkeiten mit der Bevölkerung hatten und durch einen Angriff von Todessern schrecklich Verluste erlitten hatten. Da sie dort keinerlei Hilfe von der magischen Bevölkerung zu erwarten hatten, ließen sie in einer Nachricht an Firenze durchblicken, sie wären nicht abgeneigt, sich dem Kampf gegen die Todesser anzuschließen, wenn man ihnen einen friedlichen Platz zum Leben bieten könne.

Firenze, der in jener Herde einen Cousin hatte, von dem auch die Nachricht stammte, war damit sofort zu Dumbledore geeilt, welcher meinte, auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts gäbe es nun wirklich genug Platz, um die Unterbringung der Herde zu sichern. Daraufhin wollte Firenze sofort aufbrechen, doch Dumbledore legte ihm ans Herz, Hagrid mitzunehmen, für alle Fälle.

Hagrid war natürlich sofort einverstanden und so waren sie vor ein paar Tagen abgereist, schloss Minerva ihren Bericht.

Gemeinsam mit Remus überlegten sie, was nun zu tun sein und kamen zu dem Schluss, Remus solle Hagrid hinterher reisen, da die Geschichte mit dem angeblichen Treffen keinen Aufschub zuließ, immerhin konnte es auch sein, dass Hagrid Gefahr drohte.

Lupin lieh sich eine der Schuleulen, schickte eine Nachricht mit der genauen Ortsangabe, wo er Hagrid suchen wollte an den Orden und verließ das Schulgelände um zu apparieren.

Carol stand vor Jaspers Hütte und blickte sich um. Friedlich war dieser Ort und erfüllt von der Magie des Wassers. Auch wenn die Hütte mitten im Wald lag, die Quelle, die in der Nähe entsprang und wegen der Tonks überhaupt auf Jasper gestoßen war, beeinflusste das Land und Carol wusste, dass das noch immer die Spuren Jaspers waren, die hier wirkten.

Sie schloss die Augen. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre es Jahre her gewesen, dass Tonks mit verbundenem Knöchel zerrupft und zerzaust und mit glühenden Wangen von dem unheimlichen Fremden berichtet hatte. So viel war seither geschehen und so wenig Zeit war gewesen, um Atem zu holen.

Carol ließ sich ins Gras sinken und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Sie musste Kraft sammeln, denn es lag so vieles vor ihnen, was so schwer zu bewältigen sein würde. Sie seufzte und begann eine Meditationsübung, die ihre Mentorin ihr vor langer Zeit beigebracht hatte. Langsam verschwammen die Gedanken und eine ruhige Kraft stieg aus dem Boden auf, die sie einhüllte und langsam von ihr absorbiert wurde.

Nach einer Weile erhob sie sich und betrat die Hütte. Einen Moment lang mussten sich ihre Augen an das Zwielicht gewöhnen, dann sah sie sich um.

Der Raum war gemütlich eingerichtet und auf diversen Regalen lagen und standen die unterschiedlichsten Folianten, Dosen, Gläser und sonstige Dinge, von denen Carol nicht mal erahnte, was sie sein könnten.

In der Ecke auf einer Stange erkannte sie Coco, Jaspers hellbraune Eule. Sie musste lachen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie Coco das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Die Eule war wie ein Stein vom Himmel gestürzt und hatte den Sturzflug erst direkt vor Jasper abgebremst, um dann auf seiner Schulter zu landen. Er hatte schallend über ihren Gesichtsausdruck gelacht und ihr erklärt: „Deshalb heißt sie Coconut, weil sie wie eine Kokosnuss von der Palme fällt."

Carol schmunzelte noch über die Erinnerung an diese Begegnung, damals hatte sie Jasper für etwas skurril gehalten, eine Eule als Haustier zu halten, ohne eine Ahnung, was für eine Bedeutung das wirklich hatte.

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie runzelte die Stirn. Vor ein paar Tagen noch hatte Jasper ihr erzählt, Coco wäre bei seiner Mutter geblieben und er wolle sich hier in England nach einer Eule umsehen, die ihm während seines Aufenthalts hier die Post bringen sollte.

Aber was tat Coco dann hier?

Langsam ging sie auf die Eule zu, die sie erkannte und freundlich schuhute. Sie streckte Carol ein Bein entgegen, an dem ein Brief befestigt war. Carol sah erstaunt darauf, dann nahm sie vorsichtig den Brief ab. Auf dem Pergament stand deutlich ihr Name und sie runzelte ein weiteres Mal die Stirn. Coco wandte sich wieder dem Wasser und der Schale mit den Eulenkeksen zu und beachtete sie nicht weiter.

Carol starrte auf ihren Namenszug auf dem Papier, dessen Schrift ihr vage bekannt vorkam. Nach einem weiteren Moment des Grübelns wurde ihr plötzlich klar, woher sie die Schrift kannte. Es waren die präzisen Striche, die sie immer so an Jaspers Mutter bewundert hatte. Die alte Frau hatte viele ihrer Rezepte und Rituale aufgeschrieben und Carol hatte es geliebt, ihr dabei zuzusehen. Es kam ihr immer vor wie Kunst, wenn diese Frau schrieb, zumal sie darauf bestanden hatte, altmodisch mit Feder und Tinte zu schreiben. Kummer erfüllte ihr Herz, als sie daran dachte, was es für seine Mutter bedeuten musste, dass Jasper sich für sie alle geopfert hatte. Sie steckte den Brief ungelesen in ihre Tasche und machte sich daran, die verschiedenen Bücher und Behältnisse aus Jaspers Nachlass zu untersuchen. Vieles von dem, was sie fand, verstand sie nicht, steckte es aber trotzdem in einen großen Beutel, weil sie sich dachte, es würde im Orden sicherlich jemanden geben, der mehr damit anzufangen wusste. Nach einer langen Zeit, sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, war sie fertig mit der ersten Sichtung und Sortierung. Sie verließ die Hütte und ließ sich wieder im Gras davor nieder. Zu schön und zu friedlich war es hier, um nicht noch einen Augenblick zu verweilen.

Schließlich machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, wo Kingsley sie schon erwartete.

Er erzählte ihr von der Eule mit Lupins Erlebnissen und sie erklärte sofort entschlossen: „Ich werde nach Irland reisen und ihn unterstützen."

Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie sich nicht würde aufhalten lassen und so wurde beschlossen, dass Kingsley sie begleiten sollte.

Carol brachte noch den größten Teil der Dinge aus Jaspers Hütte in ihr Zimmer, packte eine Tasche zusammen und ging dann etwas befangen in Remus Zimmer, um auch für ihn etwas zusammen zu packen. Zwar hatte er ihr gesagt, sie könne sich hier jederzeit wie zu Hause fühlen, aber ganz wohl war ihr nicht bei der Sache. Schnell erledigte sie das Packen und ging noch einmal in das Krankenzimmer, in dem Snape wie so oft an seinem Tisch saß und über Tiegeln, Phiolen und Kräutern brütete. Er sah auf, als er sie sich dem Tisch nähern sah und musterte sie.

„Du gehst?"

„Ich muss nach Irland, Remus ist dort irgendetwas auf der Spur."

Er nickte stumm.

Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte sagte er leise: „Pass auf Dich auf, bitte. Und…"

Sie drehte sich um, lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Klar. Du weißt, ich bin eine Meisterin des Aufpassens."

Ein Blitzen schien seine Augen zu erhellen, dann sagte er wieder so ruhig wie zuvor: „Und nimm davon ein paar mit." Er griff in ein Regal und reichte ihr einige kleine Phiolen mit trübrotem Inhalt.

„Heiltränke. Wer weiß in was Hagrid da hinein geraten ist." Er verzog das Gesicht und seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich verächtlich.

Carol dankte ihm, stopfte die Phiolen in ihre Reisetasche und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu umarmen.

Er wich ihr aus und knurrte: „Jetzt werd nicht sentimental. Du gehst Remus suchen, der sich wieder einmal in eine Situation gebracht hat, in der er gesucht werden muss, nichts weiter. Wir sehen uns spätestens in ein paar Tagen."

Carol lächelte und verließ den Raum.

Kingsley erklärte ihr, er habe einen öffentlich zugänglichen Kamin in einem Pub nahe dem angegebenen Ort ausfindig gemacht, den sie für ihre Reise benutzen könnten. Sie gingen in die Küche, wo Winky mit einem enormen Paket auf sie wartete. Erstaunt sahen sie die kleine Elfe an.

„Bitte sehr, Miss Carol, hier sind Brote und Obst und viel rohes Gemüse und Kuchen." Sie jappste nach Luft und fuhr fort. „Es ist nur, weil ich erfahren habe, dass Miss Carol und Mister Lupin ein paar Tage außer Haus sein werden und man nie sicher sein kann, was man unterwegs bekommt." Wieder schnappte sie nach Luft und fügte dann sehr leise hinzu: „Und wo doch Mr. Lupin jetzt so gerne isst."

Carol lachte und bedankte sich überschwänglich bei der Elfe, die hochzufrieden die Küche verließ.

Immer noch lachend drehte sich Carol zu Kingsley um, der frech grinsend am Kamin lehnte. „Soso, Mr. Lupin isst doch in letzter Zeit so gerne…" Er prustete los und konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken, als Carol eine der Reisetaschen nach ihm warf.

Gemeinsam reisten sie nach Shanballin, wo sie in einer äußerst schäbigen Gaststube aus dem Kamin traten. Hinter der Theke stand eine schmuddelige Hexe, die sie mürrisch musterte.

„Den Kamin benutzen kost' ne Runde", sagte sie, grinste breit und offenbarte damit eine beeindruckende Anzahl von Zahnlücken.

Carol und Kingsley sahen sich im Schankraum um, doch der war völlig verlassen. Die Hexe grinste weiter breit und schenkte drei ausgesprochen schmierig aussehende Gläser voll mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit.

„Muggelwhiskey", erklärte sie ungefragt und stürzte den Inhalt ihres Glases ohne weitere Umschweife herunter.

Kingsley sah zu Carol, die zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir suchen…", setzte sie an, wurde aber unterbrochen durch eine herrische Geste in Richtung der Gläser.

Sie tranken und während ihr Begleiter etwas erschrocken das Gesicht verzog, stellte Carol fest, dass es sich um einen ganz hervorragenden irischen Malt handelte. Sie betete nur im Stillen, dass der hohe Alkoholanteil in dem Getränk allem, was das schmierige Glas zuvor bevölkert hatte nachhaltig den Garaus gemacht hatte.

Nachdem sie ihre Gläser geleert hatten, fragte Carol, ob in der Gegend ein großer Mann aufgefallen sei, den Zentauren verschwieg sie wohlweislich. Die Hexe schüttelte den Kopf, aber auf die Frage nach einem Mann mit der Beschreibung Lupins nickte sie.

„Aber ne Auskunft kost' ne Runde", erklärte sie mit nachdrücklichem Nicken.

Das Ritual wiederholte sich und Carol fürchtete, dass dieser Ausflug in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Dann allerdings erklärte die Wirtin, dass der Mann nach dem Weg zu der Ruine der alten Kapelle gefragt hatte. Sie hatte ihm den Weg zum üblichen Preis erklärt.

Carol fragte nach einer Unterkunft, doch die Alte erwiderte nur, sie hätte keine Zimmer.

„Das lohnt sich nich'. Hier kommt eh keiner her. Und wenn, dann willer nich bleiben. Wozu auch, hier gibt's ja nix."

Sie schenkte Carol ein weiteres zahnlückenreiches Grinsen und ein völlig unverständliches, verschwörerisches Augenzwinkern.

Carol lächelte zurück und wandte sich dann an ihren Begleiter: „Ich danke Dir, dass Du mich hergebracht hast. Ich schätze, ich finde Remus jetzt alleine", sagte sie.

„Bist Du sicher? Ich denke, ich kann noch ein paar Stunden fortbleiben, wenn Du mich brauchst."

„Danke, ich komme zurecht. Das hier ist Muggelgebiet und da bin ich zuhause, vergiss das nicht", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Shacklebolt nickte, dann drückte er ihr fest die Hand und sagte zum Abschied: „Pass auf Dich auf, ok? Und auf Remus. Oder lass ihn auf Dich… ach was… passt auf Euch gegenseitig auf. Und meldet Euch, sobald ihr etwas herausgefunden habt."

Er deutete auf zwei zerzaust aussehende Eulen, die auf einem Brett hinter dem Tresen hockten und fast wie ausgestopft aussahen.

„Eulen benutzen kost'…"

Carol und Kingsley sagten einstimmig: „ne Runde", und lachten gemeinsam mit der Wirtin.

„Kluge Leute seid ihr, solche Gäste sind mir die Liebsten, wenn man nich dauernd immer alles erklären muss."

Sie begann die benutzen Gläser mit einem Lappen auszuwischen, der vieles erklärte, was Carol über die Bewohner der Gläser schon vermutet hatte.

Kingsley bezahlte die Rechnung, winkte noch einmal warf Flohpulver in den Kamin, durch den er direkt darauf verschwand.

Carol verließ das Pub und machte sich auf den Weg zu der beschriebenen Ruine. Die zahnlose Hexe hatte ihr den Weg genau erklärt und im Licht des späten Nachmittags hatte sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten der Wegbeschreibung zu folgen. Allerdings fühlte sie sich wie ein Packesel mit den zwei Reisetaschen und dem gigantischen Dinner-Paket von Winky. Sie überlegte kurz, eine Rast einzulegen und einen Teil des Pakets aufzuessen, um die Schlepperei erträglicher zu machen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde Fußmarsch, der sie leider immer weiter bergauf führte, erkannte sie die beschriebene Ruine. Sie ging darauf zu und entdeckte Lupin, der auf einer halb zusammengebrochenen Mauer saß und ins Tal hinunter starrte.

Sie rief ihn und kletterte dann in die Ruine. Er sah auf, und als er sie erkannte, kam er mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. Er zog sie in seine Arme, drückte sie fest an sich und küsste sie liebevoll. Dann erst fragte er: „Was machst Du denn hier?"

„Ich bin der Zimmerservice", sagte sie schmunzelnd und deutete auf die Taschen und das Paket, „obwohl das hier streng genommen nicht als Zimmer durchgehen kann", sie machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit den Armen, die die Ruine einschloss.

Lupin lachte und zog sie zu sich auf die Mauer. Er erklärte ihr, dass Hagrid und Firenze hier irgendwo sein müssten und dass er es für eine kluge Idee gehalten hätte, von hier oben das Tal zu beobachten. Schließlich sei Hagrid niemand, den man so leicht übersehen könne.

Carol ließ ihre Beine baumeln und packte Teile des Pakets aus. Beide fingen an, von den reichhaltigen Speisen zu essen und Lupin öffnete noch zwei Flaschen Butterbier.

„Butterbier? Ich habe die ganze Zeit FLASCHEN durch die Gegend geschleppt? Ich bringe Winky um! Nein, ich verkaufe sie in die Mongolei!"

Lupin wäre vor Lachen fast von der Mauer gefallen und fand, es sei sicherer, Carol in die Arme zu nehmen und mit rohen Möhren- und Selleriestreifen zu füttern, ehe sie noch auf andere Ideen kam.

Sie verbrachten die Zeit bis zur Dämmerung in der Ruine und schließlich meinte Lupin, es wäre wohl müßig, weiter hier zu warten, sie würden besser am nächsten Morgen wieder kommen.

„Im Nachbarort gibt es ein Muggelgasthaus", meinte er nachdenklich. „Ich denke, wenn ich mich nach Deiner Anleitung verhalte, dürften wir dort nicht allzu sehr auffallen."

Carol nickte zustimmend und packte die Reste des Dinner-Picknicks zusammen.

„Ja", sagte Lupin, während er seinen Umhang gegen ein abgewetztes Tweedjackett tauschte, „wenn ich jetzt noch genau tue, was Du mir sagst, dann sollte ich einen ganz passablen Muggel abgeben, oder?"

Carol musterte ihn und hob dann mit gespielter Strenge den rechten Zeigefinger in die Höhe: „DAS, mein Lieber, das ist das Beste an dem ganzen Plan. Dass Du tun musst, was ich Dir sage."

Sie lachte frech und wich gerade noch einer Tüte mit Kartoffelstreifen aus, die um Haaresbreite an ihrem Ohr vorbei flog. Lupin setzte ein Grinsen auf, das jedem Rumtreiber in seinen besten Tagen zur Ehre gereicht hätte und sagte mit gekonnt süffisanter Stimme: „Passen Sie nur auf, dass Ihnen nicht genau das eines Tages zum Verhängnis wird, meine Dame."

Beide mussten so sehr lachen, dass sie es fast nicht geschafft hätten mit ihrem Gepäck aus der Ruine zu klettern.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf.


	25. Erstaunliche Einladungen

**Kapitel 25: Erstaunliche Einladungen**

Regenwolken zogen sich langsam zusammen und als Carol und Remus den Ort Shanballin erreichten fielen die ersten Tropfen auf sie herunter. Sie liefen das letzte Stück der Strasse entlang auf das im aufkommenden Wind knarrend schaukelnde Schild des Gasthofs zu. Sie hofften, dort ein Zimmer zu bekommen, der tanzende Hornochse war die einzige Gaststätte mit Zimmervermietung in einem weiten Umkreis, deshalb war es dort sehr oft ausverkauft.

Regen und Wind wurden stärker, als sie außer Atem und ziemlich durchgeweicht in die Gaststube stürzten.

Ein unglaublich dicker Mann stand hinter dem Tresen und sah mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck dem Auftritt seiner neuesten Gäste zu. Ein paar Männer, die über den Raum verteilt saßen wandten mehr oder weniger interessiert die Köpfe, schienen aber ihren Gläsern deutlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, als den Neuankömmlingen.

Sie gingen auf den Tresen zu und Carol übernahm das Reden. Nach kurzen Verhandlungen hielt sie einen Schlüssel mit einem klobigen eisernen Anhänger, auf dem die Zahl 11 prangte in der Hand.

Sie bugsierte Remus durch eine Tür neben dem Tresen und dort eine Treppe hoch. Nachdem sie einen schlecht beleuchteten Gang entlang gegangen waren, erreichten sie im hintersten Winkel des Stockwerkes Zimmer 11. Ein erstaunlich angenehmer Raum erwartete sie, mit nicht mehr ganz neuen, aber trotzdem sehr bequem aussehendem Mobiliar. Ein großer Kamin beherrschte den Raum und ihm gegenüber an der Wand stand ein enormes Doppelbett. Vor dem Fenster, gegen das mittlerweile heftig der Regen trommelte, stand ein Kaffeetisch mit einem Sofa und zwei Sesseln, die mit einem leicht verblassten daliengemusterten Stoff bezogen waren.

Sie warfen ihre Taschen auf das Bett und Remus wandte sich dem Kamin zu, um Feuer zu machen. Carol ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und sah ihm zu. Sie fühlte sich trotzdem sie völlig nass geworden war gelöst und entspannt, die Meditation an der Quelle und das trommelnde Geräusch des Regens an den Fenstern hüllten sie in einen wohligen Kokon aus Energie und Ruhe. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln beobachtete sie Remus, der das Feuer entzündet hatte und zufrieden den Flammen zusah, wie sie langsam den gesamten Kamin füllten. Er drehte sich um zu ihr und sagte mit einem fröhlichen Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht: „Ich erwarte Lob und eine Belohnung, dafür, dass ich es ohne Magie geschafft habe, den Kamin zum laufen zu bringen."

„Oh, Lob also? Mal sehen… reicht es, wenn ich Dich den einmaligen, wunderbaren, unvergleichlichen Helden aller frierenden durchnässten Frauen Irlands nenne?"

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Du mich auf den Arm nehmen willst, dann wäre das in der Tat ein ausreichendes Lob, aber so muss ich Dir leider sagen, dass ich es nicht gelten lasse." Er sah sie provokativ an, als er fort fuhr: „Aber ich bin in milder Stimmung und deshalb gebe ich Dir die Chance, das mangelhafte Kompliment durch die Belohnung auszugleichen."

Carol holte tief Luft, als wollte sie mit einer angemessenen Tirade loslegen, als Lupin sich auf das plüschige Sofa fallen ließ. Es krachte so beängstigend, dass Carol erschrocken die Luft anhielt. Aber nichts geschah, das Sofa hatte zwar seine besten Tage schon hinter sich, aber es hielt offenbar noch einiges aus. Die beiden sahen sich an, dann prusteten sie los. Carol stand auf und tauschte ihren Platz im Sessel gegen das Sofa. Sie kniete sich neben Lupin auf die Polster, so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, sah ihm einen Augenblick tief in die Augen und streifte zärtlich mit ihren Lippen seinen Mund. Lupin keuchte leise, als die Stimmung so blitzartig von alberner Ausgelassenheit zu zärtlicher Leidenschaft umschwang. Er zog Carols Körper an sich und sie küssten sich, als gäbe es nichts mehr auf der Welt als nur sie beide und den rhythmisch gegen das Fenster trommelnden Regen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich von einander und Lupin seufzte: „Merlin, was muss ich tun, um mehr solche Belohnungen zu bekommen?"

Carols Hände strichen zärtlich durch sein Haar, über seinen Nacken und die Wirbelsäule hinunter, als sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Mach den Rest meines Lebens Feuer für mich, dann kannst Du den Rest Deines Lebens mit solchen Belohnungen rechnen."

Remus glaubte kaum, was er da hörte und bei ihren Worten hatte er das Gefühl, sein Herz würde zerspringen vor Glück.

„Jedes Feuer dieser Welt, Carol."

Er hielt ihr Gesicht in den Händen und sah in ihre Augen, als wolle er für immer in ihnen ertrinken. Ihre Hände, die sich vorsichtig unter sein Hemd geschoben hatten und nun über die Haut seines Rückens strichen holten ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er zog ihr Gesicht zu sich heran und küsste sie wieder, während seine Hände nun ihrerseits auf Wanderschaft über Carols Körper gingen.

Dass der Sturm sich beruhigte und der Regen einer sternenklaren Nacht Platz machte, bekamen die beiden nicht mehr mit.

Auch den schwarzen Schatten, der sich in Sichtweite des Gasthofes in den Bäumen verbarg bemerkten weder sie noch sonst irgendein Bewohner Shanballins.

Hagrid und Firenze hatten sich vor dem Unwetter in eine Hütte zurückgezogen, die unbewohnt und halb verfallen nahe dem Zentaurendorf lag. Sie hatten mehrere Gespräche mit Tanno, dem Cousin von Firenze geführt und Dumbledores Angebot unterbreitet. Die Herde schien prinzipiell angetan von dem Angebot, waren Firenze und Hagrid gegenüber allerdings immer noch etwas misstrauisch, so dass sie nur für Gespräche und zeremonielle Essen ins Dorf eingeladen wurden und die restliche Zeit verbrachten sie im Wald, in der Hütte oder auf Streifzügen durch die Umgebung. Sie achteten sehr darauf, nicht aufzufallen, denn es wäre schwierig, Muggeln die Gegenwart eines Halbriesen und eines Zentauren zu erklären, wenn sie entdeckt würden.

Hagrid wollte unbedingt einen dreiköpfigen Hund finden, von dem er gehört hatte, dass es sich in diesem Teil Irlands befinden solle. Ein ziemlich angetrunkener Zauber in dem Pub der zahnlosen Hexe hatte ihm davon erzählt, als er hörte, Hagrid suche nach ausgefallenen Tierwesen. Angeblich handelte es sich um ein Weibchen und Hagrid war sofort der Gedanke gekommen, eine Gefährtin für Fluffy zu finden. Der Betrunkene hatte sich streng nach den Regeln des Hauses jede Auskunft mit einen Getränk für sich und die Wirtin bezahlen lassen, so dass niemand, der bei Verstand war auch nur noch ein einziges Wort von seinen Geschichten geglaubt hätte. Nicht so Hagrid. Er erwärmte sich immer mehr für die Idee und überredete Firenze, neben ihrem eigentlichen Auftrag auch noch nach dem Hund zu suchen.

Firenze, der eine Schwäche für den riesigen Freund aller Lebewesen (wie er ihn anderen gegenüber immer gerne nannte) hatte, war etwas widerwillig darauf eingegangen und nun hockten sie hier, nahe dem Zentaurendorf und warteten, dass der Regen nachließ, um einer Spur in den Wald zu folgen, von der Hagrid zu schwören bereit war, sie gliche den Pfotenspuren Fluffys aufs Haar.

Sie hatten etwas Zeit, denn das nächste Treffen mit den Führern der Herde war erst für einen Nachmittag der nächsten Woche angesetzt worden, wobei sie glaubten, dass es die letzte Besprechung sein würde. Die Herde wollte baldmöglichst die Gegend verlassen und eigentlich waren nur noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen sowie die Geburt der Fohlen zweier tragender Weibchen abzuwarten. Außerdem musste der Umzug der Herde relativ genau geplant werden, denn es könnte sich als schwierig herausstellen, eine solch große Gruppe von Zentauren zu transportieren. Man plante, nur im Schutze der Dunkelheit zu reisen und tagsüber Verstecke aufzusuchen. Leider lehnten die Zentauren magische Transporte kategorisch ab, so dass es sich als kompliziert erwies, die Reise zu planen. Dazu kam, dass man natürlich auf die Fohlen Rücksicht nehmen musste. Hagrid hatte sich sofort mit leuchtenden Augen angeboten, die Jungtiere zu tragen, was von der Herde mit Wohlwollen aufgenommen, aber abgelehnt wurde.

Firenze und Hagrid vereinbarten, dass sie sich bis zum Morgen ausruhen wollten, um dann zu versuchen, den sagenhaften Hund zu finden. Sie machten es sich in der Hütte so weit das möglich war gemütlich und schliefen ein.

Im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 erhielt Severus Snape eine höchst erstaunliche Eule, in der Mr. Mark Tensborrow ihn förmlich zu einem Lunch morgen in einer Woche in das Stadthaus der Tensborrows einlud.

Snape runzelte die Stirn über die formelle Einladung, antwortete jedoch eulenwendend, mit einer Zusage. Es interessierte ihn sehr, was den jungen Mann bewogen haben könnte, ihn einzuladen, allerdings hegte er die Vermutung, dass die Einladung etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, dass er selber ja den Kontakt intensiviert hatte, durch das relativ überstürzte Treffen.

Kopfschüttelnd beschloss er, sich überraschen zu lassen, was den jungen Mann scheinbar so bewegte, dass er gesellschaftliche Kontakte suchte und wandte sich wieder seinen Studien zu.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten Carol und Lupin in der Gaststube und Carol erzählte ihm davon, was Winky zu seinem neu gewachsenen Appetit gesagt hatte. Remus lief leicht rot an, verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und hustete die nächsten Minuten anhaltend, was ihn allerdings davor bewahrte, das kommentieren zu müssen.

Sie verbrachten eine Woche damit, die Gegend systematisch abzusuchen. Carol hatte sich durch den Wirt eine Karte der Umgebung besorgt und so hatten sie sich jeden Tag ein anderes Gebiet der Umgebung vorgenommen. Zwar war ihre Suche bislang ohne Erfolg gewesen, aber sie hatten die gemeinsame Zeit genossen und waren sich unglaublich nahe.

Und so saßen sie eines Morgens wieder in der Gastube beim Frühstuck. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt über ihre so sehr unterschiedlich verlaufenen Leben, als mehrere Männer die Gaststube betraten. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch nahe den beiden und bestellten Bier und Brot. Ihre Unterhaltung war lautstark, so dass Carol und Remus von ihren eigenen Gesprächen abgelenkt wurden und nicht umhin konnte, die lauten Sätze der Männer zu hören.

„Und ich sach noch, trink das Zeug vom alten Slaughter nich, der brennt seit Jahren nur noch schlimmen Fusel und wenn Du nich sofort blind wirst, dann siehst Du merkwürdige Dinge davon."

Ein derbes Lachen ertönte.

„Manche Leute sehen auch ohne Fusel komische Sachen."

„Besser als manche Leute, die auch noch glauben, was sie sehen."

„Ihr könnt mir sagen, was ihr wollt, ich hab den Pferdemann gesehen. Davon lass ich mich nich abbringen."

„Jaja, und Du erzählst uns ja auch immer im Garten Deines Onkels lebt eine Familie des kleinen Volkes."

Wieder erklang dröhnendes Gelächter, doch bei der Erwähnung eines Pferdemannes waren Lupin und Carol hellhörig geworden. Das klang zu sehr nach einem Zentauren, als dass sie es ignorieren konnten und so spitzten sie die Ohren, um zu hören, ob genaueres gesagt wurde, wann und wo er gesehen worden war.

Die Männer waren in Erzähllaune und das starke Bier tat ein Übriges, so dass Carol und Lupin am Ende ihres Frühstücks eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon hatten, wo sie Firenze suchen mussten. Sie hofften, dass er und Hagrid sich nicht getrennt hatten, so dass sie beide finden konnten.

Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück und machten sich auf den Weg, um den neuen Hinweisen nachzugehen.

Jingles hatte ein leichtes Dinner in einer der Herrenzimmer des Hauses hergerichtet. Die Atmosphäre war entspannt, ein Feuer brannte im Kamin und auf einem Sideboard warteten Digestifs und Zigarren. Jingles war in seinem Element und Mark hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, was der alte Elf aus der vagen Anordnung, ein halbformales Dinner in dezenter Atmosphäre vorzubereiten gemacht hatte.

Natürlich war der Hauself in seinem Element. In den guten alten Zeiten waren solche Geschäftsessen an der Tagesordnung gewesen im Hause Tensborrow und Jingles war immer sehr stolz darauf gewesen, ein Meister darin zu sein, jedem Anlass angemessen vorbereitet zu sein.

Jingle erinnerte sich noch genau an die großen Gesellschaften, die hier im Haus gegeben wurden und er war stolz, dass er es immer fertig gebracht hatte, seine Herrschaften zufrieden zu stellen.

Nun war er begierig, seine Fähigkeiten auch für den jungen Herrn unter Beweis zu stellen.

Noch einmal kontrollierte er die Arrangements bei Tisch und im Raum, dann huschte er in die Küche, um die Mahlzeit zu bereiten.

Hagrid und Firenze machten sich schon früh auf den Weg, die Spuren zu suchen, von denen Hagrid sicher war, dass sie tief genug gewesen sein müssten, um zumindest teilweise den Regen der letzten Tage überstanden zu haben. Firenze war sicher, sie würden ein Phantom jagen, konnte sich aber Hagrids Begeisterung nicht entziehen.

„Findest Du nicht, ein dreiköpfiger Hund im verbotenen Wald ist gefährlich genug und kann ausreichend Unheil anrichten, Hagrid", hatte er in einem letzten Versuch den Halbriesen umzustimmen gefragt.

„Fluffy is nich gefährlich und von Unheil kann nich die Rede sein", hatte Hagrid fast ein wenig beleidigt gemurmelt, „er ist nur unglücklich, weil er einsam is. Ich kann nich immer mich um alle kümmern und wenner einsam is, dann kommter auf alle möglichen Gedanken. Das is bei Menschen nich anders", Hagrid hatte sich in Rage geredet, „und bei Zentauren auch nich", hatte er nachdrücklich hinzugefügt.

Firenze hatte jeden Widerstand aufgegeben und fragte sich nun nur noch, wie sie zusätzlich zur Herde mit all ihren Problemen auch noch einen dreiköpfigen Hund nach Hogwarts befördern wollten. Im Stillen hoffte er, es würde dieses Tier gar nicht geben, auch wenn er wusste, dass das Hagrid zutiefst bekümmern würde. Und ein bekümmerter Hagrid war vielleicht so gar schwieriger im Umgang, als ein dreiköpfiger Hund.

Firenze schüttelte seine prächtige Mähne und beschloss abzuwarten, welche der beiden unguten Optionen sich bewahrheiten würde, um sich dann entsprechend darauf einzustellen. Immerhin suchten sie nun schon fast eine Woche nach dem Vieh und wenn man bedachte, dass heute Nachmittag das Treffen mit den Zentauren angesetzt war, dann konnte es gut sein, dass dies ihre letzte Chance sein würde, den Hund zu finden.

Sie erreichten eine Wiese, an die der Wald der Zentauren angrenzte. Hagrid schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie hier keine Spuren finden würden und sie wollten gerade den Weg zurück gehen, den sie gekommen waren, als sie Geräusche vom Waldrand hörten.

Sie hielten inne, um zu sehen, was es damit auf sich hatte, als sie erkannten, dass am anderen Ende der Wiese Leute auf den Waldrand zuliefen. Sie trugen lange schwarze Kapuzenumhänge und bewegten sich selbstbewusst in einer großen Gruppe auf den Wald zu. Firenze zählte ungefähr fünfzehn Figuren, war sich aber nicht sicher, da die Entfernung groß war und die Gruppe teilweise recht eng beisammen ging.

Hagrid holte scharf Luft, auch er hatte die Männer bemerkt und ohne sich weiter absprechen zu müssen eilten sie am Rand der Wiese auf den Wald zu, darauf achtend, dass sie außer Sicht der Todesser blieben

Pünktlich zur Mittagsstunde erreichte Snape Tensborrow Manor. Er betrachtete das imposante Haus, das sich durch schlichte Eleganz und unaufdringliche architektonische Größe auszeichnete. Eine Familie, die auf Understatement Wert legte, dachte er und machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz. Es war immer gut, so viele Informationen zu sammeln, wie man nur konnte, das hatte er im Laufe seines Lebens gelernt.

Er wurde von einem alten Hauself eingelassen und in einen Salon geführt, wo der junge Hausherr ihn begrüßte. Bei einem Sherry fragte Snape dann höflich, welchem besonderen Umstand er die Einladung verdanken würde und Tensborrow erwiderte höflich, er sei nach seiner Rückkehr in die Heimat seines Vaters lediglich bestrebt, gesellschaftliche Verbindungen zu knüpfen, wie es der Tradition seiner Familie entspräche. Sein Blick huschte zu einem Portrait über dem Kamin, das eine würdevolle ältere Lady zeigte, die huldvoll in den Raum blickte.

Mrs. Tensborrow senior, vermutete Snape, fragte jedoch nicht nach. Er hatte schon bei den ersten Worten der Erklärung erkannt, dass der junge Mann kein begabter Lügner war. Überdeutlich stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass ihm etwas auf der Seele brannte, das er besprechen wollte. Und Snape beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken daran, was es sein könnte.

Sie redeten über belanglose Dinge, doch das Gespräch gestaltete sich zäh, denn Snape war der falsche Partner für Plaudereien über das Londoner Gesellschaftsleben und Tensborrow schien an seiner Begründung festhalten zu wollen.

Jingles erlöste die beiden mit der Ankündigung, es sei angerichtet und die Herrschaften mögen ihm nun zum Lunch in den Speiseraum folgen.

Was nun folge war ein Lunch, das den höchsten Ansprüchen gerecht werden konnte. Der Hauself hatte sich selber übertroffen in seiner Begeisterung, endlich wieder so etwas wie Leben in seinem Haus zu haben. Es wurde weitestgehend schweigend eingenommen, nur unterbrochen von höflichen Bemerkungen über die Qualität der Speisen.

Beim Dessert und begann Tensborrow endlich, Snape zu fragen, ob er ihn um seine Meinung zu einer Geschichte bitten dürfe, die er in Spanien gehört habe.

Snape nickte nur aufmerksam und bei Kaffee und Portwein erzählte Mark die Geschichte seiner Familie getarnt als die Geschichte einer entfernten Bekannten seiner Mutter.

Snape zog innerlich die Augenbrauen hoch und stellte erneut fest, dass diesem jungen Mann jedes Talent für Lüge und Täuschung abging. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte er bemerkt, dass es sich um seine eigene Geschichte handeln musste und er hörte umso interessierter zu.

Die Zweifel des fiktiven Sohnes ließen ihn hellhörig werden und er wusste, dass er nun ungeheuer vorsichtig sein musste, was er sagte und wie er reagierte.

Als sie ihren Kaffee beendet hatten, bat der alte Hauself sie in das Rauchzimmer, wo Zigarren und weiterer Portwein vorbereitet waren.

Snape nutzte den Aufschub, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Im Salon nahmen sie in alten, eleganten Lederohrensesseln vor dem Kamin platz, die ein wundervolles Rosenholztischchen flankierten, auf dem Jingles die Digestifs und Rauchwaren angerichtet hatte.

Bis auf ein kleines Glas Portwein ignorierten beide das Angebot, zu angespannt war nun die Stimmung im Raum. Mark schaute vorsichtig, fast ängstlich zu Snape, der sich bemühte, keine Miene zu verziehen. Er musste vorsichtig vorgehen, wenn er diesen verunsicherten jungen Mann nicht zu sehr erschrecken wollte, was ihn in die falsche Richtung drängen konnte.

Langsam sah er zu seinem Gastgeber auf: „Das ist eine sehr interessante und nicht gerade gewöhnliche Geschichte, Mr. Tensborrow", sagte er ruhig.

„Was halten Sie davon, Sir? Was soll man von so einer Familie halten?"

Snape schwieg.

„Und was sagen sie zu der Mutter und ihrem Sohn? Sie sind doch richtige Helden, oder nicht?"

„Nun, was der Vater des jungen Mannes getan hat ist in gewisser Weise verständlich", Snape machte eine Pause.

„Sagen Sie mir doch, was Sie davon halten, Mark", setzte er hinzu, hoffend, dass die vertraulichere Anrede den jungen Mann dazu bewegen würde, mit ihm wie mit einem Vertrauenslehrer zu reden.

Mark seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich denke, die Ideale des dunklen Lords sind es, was unsere Welt braucht und für sie zu kämpfen mit allem, was man hat und ist, ist das größte Ziel, das ein Mensch haben kann." Er kam ins stocken und hörte bei seinen eigenen Worten seine Mutter aus ihm heraus sprechen. Unsicher sah er zu dem älteren Mann, der steif da saß und nickend in sein Portweinglas blickte.

„Natürlich. Aber das bringt uns in dem theoretischen Dilemma des Sohnes der Bekannten ihrer Frau Mutter nicht weiter, oder?" sagte Snape in einem ruhigen, fast sanften Tonfall. Ein flüchtiger Gedanke kam ihm, dass er sich jetzt in seinen Klassenraum wünschte, auf das sicherere Territorium der Zaubertränke, und selbst eine Bande vorlauter Gryffindors erschien ihm jetzt verlockender, als dieses Gespräch.

Er rief sich zur Ordnung und sah Mark direkt in die Augen.

„Ihr fiktiver junger Bursche steckt schlimm in der Patsche, wenn ich es auf den Punkt bringen darf", sagte er unvermutet und Mark zuckte wie von einem Schlag getroffen zusammen.

„Er hat nicht viele Optionen und die, die er hat, sind nicht gerade viel versprechend für seine Gesundheit oder gar ein friedliches Leben. Der dunkle Lord duldet keine Zweifel. Er duldet keine Familiengeschichten, die Unsicherheit schüren. Ihm ist es egal, aus welchem Grunde man ihm gegenüber loyal ist, es zählt alleine die Loyalität. Umgekehrt interessiert ihn auch nicht, warum jemand Zweifel haben könnte. Zweifel sind unerwünschtes Verhalten und unerwünschtes Verhalten wird bestraft und nötigenfalls ausgemerzt."

Bestürzt sah er, wie Mark erneut zusammenzuckte und kreidebleich wurde.

Er packte den jungen Mann am Arm und dreht ihn zu sich herum.

„Wir reden doch über einen fiktiven Burschen, respektive den Sohn einer entfernten Bekannten Ihrer Mutter, oder?"

Er wusste jetzt, dass er Mark nur dazu bringen konnte, Farbe zu bekennen, wenn er ihn in eine Ecke trieb. Und Farbe bekennen musste der Junge langsam, sonst würde er unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen müssen. Egal, wie man es drehte, eine formelle Einladung zum Lunch konnte man nicht ewig ausdehnen, wenn man keinen guten Grund hatte und bestrebt war, die Formen zu wahren. Entweder der Junge kam langsam mit der Wahrheit heraus, dann konnte man die neue Situation anpacken. Oder er beharrte darauf, dass es sich um eine fremde Geschichte handelte, dann musste dieses Treffen bald enden, damit beide Seiten weiterhin so tun konnten, als wäre es nur um das Knüpfen gesellschaftlicher Verbindungen gegangen.

Snape verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand um Marks Arm.

„Also?"

Schweigen.

„Reden Sie, Mark. Von wem sprechen wir hier?"

Die Worte waren kaum hörbar, so leise sagte Tensborrow: „Von mir."

Er sackte in seinem Sessel zusammen, bereit, alles zu ertragen, was nun kommen mochte. Trotz aller Furcht, die sich bei Snapes Erklärungen über Zweifel und unerwünschtes Verhalten noch einmal enorm potenziert hatte, war er tief in seinem Inneren erleichtert, es ausgesprochen zu haben.

Snape ließ den Arm los und sah Mark eine Weile schweigend an.

Dann sagte er ruhig: „Sie haben ein ungeheures Problem, Mr. Tensborrow. Aber wenigstens sind sie damit an den Richtigen geraten."

Er griff zu der Kristallkaraffe auf dem Tischchen und schenkte ihre Gläser noch einmal voll.

„Und nun wollen wir sehen, was wir mit Ihrem Problem tun können."

Carol und Remus erreichten nach einer längeren Wanderung eine riesige Wiese an deren entfernten Ende man einen Waldrand erkennen konnte.

„Gut, also wir sind ungefähr eine Meile östlich von dem Findling mit der Form eines Wals und dahinten ist ein Wald. Das muss der Wald sein, wo der „Pferdemann" gesehen wurde", fasste Carol fröhlich zusammen.

Sie hatten auf dem Weg hierher viel gescherzt, gelacht und sich geneckt. Sie war glücklich Remus so völlig verändert zu sehen. Er war gelöst, selbstsicher und voller Kraft. Sie lächelte.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen?"

„Oh, nichts… ich dachte nur gerade an einen gewissen Mann, der die Kraft des Wolfes nie wahrhaben wollte. Aber ich konnte den Wolf fühlen, letzte Nacht." Sie lachte anzüglich.

Remus lief leicht rosa an, aber Carol nahm ihn in die Arme und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich habe es genossen, Remus. Ich liebe den Wolf ebenso, wie den Mann. Für mich seid ihr untrennbar und ich würde keinen von Euch beiden ohne den anderen haben wollen."

Er sah sie erstaunt an: „Du würdest mich nicht ohne den Wolf wollen?"

„Ohne ihn, den Du all die Jahre mit Dir herum geschleppt hast, wärest Du nicht der der Du heute bist. Aber genau den Mann liebe ich. Den, den ich hier und jetzt in den Armen halte. Der Wolf hat Dich geprägt und geformt, er ist ein Teil Deiner Persönlichkeit, ob Du das akzeptieren willst, oder nicht."

„Ohne ihn wäre ich ein besserer Mann. Weniger gefährlich, weniger belastet, liebenswerter."

„Vielleicht", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wen interessiert es? Du bist, wer Du bist und ich will genau Dich und nicht einen möglichen Anderen."

Sie küsste ihn sanft.

„Wer will schon einen Mann, der leicht zu lieben ist?"

Er sah sie ungläubig an. „Das meinst Du wirklich ernst, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich. Dummchen."

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal voller Liebe, dann drehte sie sich wieder der Wiese zu.

„So, nun lass uns mal Hagrid und Firenze suchen, sonst sind die inzwischen ganz woanders."

Remus nickte, noch immer etwas benommen und gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Waldrand zu.

Nach einigen Metern sahen sie Bewegungen genau dort, wohin sie hatten gehen wollen. Gestalten in langen dunklen Umhängen bewegten sich nahe dem Waldrand und plötzlich schossen farbige Blitze von den Gestalten aus in Richtung des Unterholzes. Als Antwort hagelte ein Pfeilregen auf die Gestalten nieder.

„Todesser! Ein Angriff", keuchte Lupin voller Entsetzen und sprintete los. Carol folgte ihm auf den Fersen und sie näherten sich dem Tumult schnell. Remus hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und als sie nahe genug waren rief er Entwaffnungs- und Lähmzauber in die Richtung der Todesser.

Carol konnte sehen, wie mehrere Zentauren am Boden lagen, teils wanden sie sich in schrecklichen Zuckungen, teils lagen sie regungslos da. Sie erfasste die Gruppe der Angreifer mit mehreren Blicken und hob langsam beide Arme.

Ehe sie noch eine weitere Bewegung machen konnte, traf ein Lähmzauber sie mitten in die Brust und schleuderte sie zu Boden. Zur völligen Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt, aber bei Bewusstsein musste sie die nun folgenden Szenen hilflos beobachten.

Die Zentauren verließen nicht die sichere Deckung des Waldes, sie deckten die Todesser mit Pfeilen ein und setzten viele von ihnen außer Gefecht, aber aus in ihren Reihen fielen mehr und mehr den zaubern und Flüchen der Todesser zum Opfer und brachen auf dem Boden zusammen. Lupin kämpfte sich von der Seite an den Wald heran, er war zu sehr in den Kampf vertieft, als dass er gemerkt hatte, was mit Carol geschehen war und mehrere Zentauren, die ihn bemerkt hatten und aus seinen Aktionen auch seine Absichten ersehen konnten gaben ihm Deckung durch einen besonders intensiven Pfeilhagel.

Dann aber erhob sich einer der Todesser, die am Boden gelegen hatten. Blut tropfte aus seiner Schulter und er hatte seine Maske verloren. Sein Gesicht war von Hass verzerrt, er hob seinen Zauberstab und feuerte eine Art feurige Schlange daraus ab, die aus seinem Zauberstab eine brennende Peitsche machte.

Einer der Zentauren, die gerade einen kleinen Ausfall gemacht hatten, wurde von dem brennenden Band getroffen und bracht unter grässlichem Geheul zusammen.

Der Todesser schritt vorwärts, Hass loderte in seinen Augen und seine eigenen Kameraden wichen von ihm zurück, als er auf den Waldrand zuschritt.

Er traf einen weiteren Zentauren, die feurige Peitsche schlang sich um seinen Hals, der Mann zig und zerrte daran und mit einem röchelnden Geräusch brach das Opfer tot zusammen.

Immernäher an den Wald bewegte er sich und hinter ihm schlossen sich die Reihen seiner Mitstreiter, die weiterhin alle möglichen Flüche auf die Zentauren abschossen.

Der Todesser mit der brennenden Peitsche drehte den Kopf, als er eine unbekannte Stimme „STUPOR" rufen hörte und entdeckte Lupin.

Er hob den Arm mit dem Zauberstab und mit einer einzigen Bewegung schlang sich das brennende Band um Lupins Arm. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz, aber mit einer weiteren Bewegung löste sich die Schlinge. Lupin hielt sich den schmerzenden Arm und versuchte die Ursache auszumachen, als das feurige Band erneut auf ihn zuraste. Es schlang sich um seinen Kopf und seinen Hals. Brennende Schmerzen erfassten sein Gesicht und er keuchte nach Luft, als das Band sich immer enger um seinen Hals schlang.

Carol schrie innerlich laut auf, als sie sah, was mit ihm geschah, aber kein Laut konnte über ihre Lippen dringen. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was sie da sah, sie wollte etwas tun, irgendetwas, aber es gab nichts, was ihr möglich gewesen wäre. Gefangen in einer starren Hülle musste sie mit ansehen, was mit Remus geschah, sah seinen verzweifelten, aber aussichtslosen Kampf gegen das Band aus Feuer.

Plötzlich schob sich etwas großes, dunkles in ihr Sichtfeld. Verzweifelt wollte sie den Kopf drehen, um daran vorbei zu sehen, aber ihr war noch immer keine Bewegung möglich. Einen Augenblick später trat der Mann einen Schritt zurück und sie konnte ihn genauer sehen. Viel war es allerdings nicht, das außer dem Kapuzenumhang und der Maske sichtbar war. Lediglich ein paar Strähnen hellbrauner, gewellter Haare waren sichtbar. Er blickte einen Augenblick auf sie herunter und obwohl er erkennen musste, dass von ihre keine Gefahr ausging, hob er seinen linken Arm, in dessen Hand er seinen Zauberstab hielt und nun auf sie richtete. Mit völlig gleichgültiger Stimme sagte er: „AVADA…"

Dann sauste etwas Riesiges auf ihn herunter und er brach ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben zusammen.

Carol verdrehte die Augen, um zu sehen, was passiert war, als sich auch schon ein breites, haariges Gesicht in ihr Sichtfeld schob.

„Alles in Ordnung? Der wollte Dich umbringen, wollte der, der Dreckskerl."

Hagrids Gesicht drückte Besorgnis aus, aber auch Erleichterung, dass ihr offensichtlich nichts fehlte. Ihre mangelnde Bewegung schien er für eine Folge des Schocks zu halten, denn er ging mit keinem Wort darauf ein.

„Rühr Dich hier nich wech, ich geh mal gucken, was Firenze macht, nich, dass dem auch noch was passiert."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stapfte er davon und machte Carols Sichtfeld wieder frei. Voller Entsetzen sah sie, dass Remus noch immer in der brennenden Schlinge gefangen war. Er war scheinbar am Ende seiner Kräfte, denn er lag am Boden, eine Hand versuchte vergeblich, das glühende Band von seinem Hals zu ziehen, die andere hatte sich kraftlos in dem Boden gekrallt, als wolle er sich mit einer letzten Geste der Verzweiflung fortziehen.

Der Todesser mit der Peitsche lies ein lautes, triumphierendes Lachen erklingen, das über die Wiese schallte und Carol das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Dann verstummte er jäh und starrte überrascht zum Waldrand hinüber.

In einem eleganten Bogen schoss ein schwarzer Schatten aus den Wipfeln der Bäume, in denen er regungslos und unsichtbar gewartet hatte, herab. Seine enorme Flügelspannweite verdunkelte für einen Moment lang das Sonnenlicht bis er wie ein Pfeil auf den eben noch lachenden Todesser hinab stieß und ihn zu Boden riss. In dem Moment, in dem er seinen Zauberstab verlor, erlosch das brennende Band und Remus Lupin krümmte sich keuchend und nach Luft ringend zusammen.

Der schwarze Schatten stieß wieder und wieder auf die Todesser herab, erhob sich immer wieder in die Lüfte, um dann aufs Neue wie ein apokalyptischer Engel auf sie herunter zu fahren und sie zu Boden zu reißen und ihrer Kampfkraft zu berauben.

Die Zentauren nutzten das entstandene Durcheinander und verschafften sich taktische Vorteile, indem sie Ausfälle an den Flanken machten und nach kurzer Zeit waren fast alle Todesser außer Gefecht gesetzt oder tot.

Die wenigen Reste schnappten sich ihre verletzten Kameraden, soweit sie es schafften und disapparierten.

Sobald Carol spürte, dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte, rappelte sie sich auf, um zu der Stelle zu laufen, an der Remus lag. Über ihm schwebte der schwarze Schatten, regungslos. Dann neigte er sich nach vorne, soweit, bis er Remus zu berühren schien. Atemlos beobachtete Carol die Szene und nun kam ihr der Schatten vage bekannt vor. Er schwebte noch einen Moment nur Millimeter von Remus entfernt, der ihn erstaunt und mit fragendem Gesicht musterte. Die Zentauren standen wie in Stein gemeißelt um die Szene herum und auch Hagrid hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Der Schatten erhob sich wieder ein wenig, drehte sich und schwebte vor Carol. Jetzt erkannte sie ihn und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, doch wie von Geisterhand schien sich nun seine Substanz zu verdünnen. Er wandelte sich von dem tiefen, undurchdringlichen Schwarz in ein mattes, dunkles Grau, das langsam zu einem hellen, rauchfarbenen Grau wurde.

Und wie mit einem Windhauch verschwand er.


	26. Schuld und Erklärungen

**Kapitel 26: Schuld und Erklärungen**

„Kann man denn irgendetwas tun, Sir? Habe ich überhaupt eine Wahl?"

„Nun, Ihre Wahlmöglichkeiten sind beschränkt, da will ich Ihnen nichts vormachen, Mr. Tensborrow. Sie haben den Schritt zum dunklen Lord gemacht und nun können Sie keinen Schritt zurück machen. Zumindest nicht, wenn Sie überleben wollen. Es gibt keinen Ausstieg, das sollte Ihnen klar sein."

Mark Tensborrow sah Snape unsicher an, er wusste nicht, was er von diesen Worten halten sollte.

„Sie könnten allerdings einen Schritt weiter gehen", fuhr Snape fort.

Tensborrow sah ihn verwirrt an: „Wie meinen Sie das, Sir? Einen Schritt weiter?"

„Täuschung, Mr. Tensborrow. Täuschung."

Snape machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und fuhr dann mit dem Blick fest in Marks Augen geheftet fort. „Es darf keinerlei Zweifel an Ihrer Loyalität dem Lord gegenüber geben, ebenso wenig wie an ihrer unverrückbaren Überzeugung seine Ideale und Ziele betreffend."

Der junge Mann sah ihn mit deutlicher Irritation im Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Niemand darf herausfinden, was Sie wirklich denken und fühlen, Sie müssen lernen, sich in den Kreisen der Todesser als unauffälliger, aber loyaler Anhänger des dunklen Lords zu bewegen.

Es dürfte nicht sehr schwierig sein, da Sie hier niemand kennt und beurteilen könnte, woher Ihre sicherlich manchmal durchscheinende Verunsicherung rühren mag. Ich denke, damit kommen Sie erst einmal eine Weile durch. Über alles weitere müssen wir uns dann Gedanken machen."

Er musterte den Jüngeren mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Können Sie das?"

„Ich werde es müssen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Ich denke, Sie haben die größtmögliche Motivation."

Mark schwieg eine Weile, dann fragte er leise: „Warum? Ich meine, meine Motivation ist klar, aber Ihre…", er verstummte und senkte den Kopf unter Snapes brennendem Blick.

Snape schweig eine Weile, dann sagte er mit ruhiger, fast freundlicher Stimme: „Sie sind jung und haben Potenzial. Ich halte es für Verschwendung von Leben und Können, Sie zu töten oder bis zur Gefügigkeit zu verstümmeln. Mit Erfahrung und Wissen werden Sie irgendwann den richtigen Weg erkennen. Allerdings sieht der dunkle Lord das nicht so wie ich. Deshalb darf kein Wort dieser Unterhaltung nach außen dringen. Es darf keine weiteren Gespräche dieser Art mit irgendwem anderes geben."

Tensborrow nickte und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

„Ich vermute, Sie sind nicht besonders ausgebildet in Okklumentik?"

Der Jüngere schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und sah Snape an.

„Nun, ich denke, dann ist es nur von Vorteil, dass Sie sich noch nicht im inneren Kreis der Gefolgsleute Voldemorts befinden. In den Kreisen, in denen Sie sich zurzeit bewegen, wird das auch nicht von Nöten sein.

Allerdings sollten Sie sich darauf vorbereiten, es baldmöglichst zu lernen."

Mark nestelte an dem Schutzbezug seiner Armlehne herum und sagte nichts.

„Sie müssen sich nicht durch große Reden hervortun, verhalten Sie sich weitgehend unauffällig, widersprechen Sie nicht, wenn Sie bei Treffen mit Todessern sind und halten Sie sich im Hintergrund, soweit es geht. Aber übertreiben Sie auch damit nicht, damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, Sie wären ein Feigling oder Drückeberger und Sie für besondere Aufgaben vorschlägt, um Sie zu testen oder Ihnen eins Auszuwischen.

Sie werden lernen, auf dem Drahtseil zu balancieren und Sie werden lernen, das mit einem unbewegten Gesicht zu tun, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Er musterte Mark, der zögerlich nickte und weiterhin niedergeschlagen und mutlos wirkte.

„Wir werden weiterhin propagieren, dass ich Ihr Mentor bin, der Ihnen den Wiedereinstieg in die britische Zauberergesellschaft erleichtern möchte. Damit ist dafür gesorgt, dass Sie mich jederzeit sprechen können, ohne dass es Verdacht erregt.

Ich werde in den Reihen Voldemorts allerdings nicht als Ihr Lehrer auftreten, sonst besteht zu leicht die Gefahr, dass er Sie persönlich sehen will und das sollten wir in nächster Zeit vermeiden."

Wieder nickte Mark wortlos.

Snape erhob sich: „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Wir haben die Möglichkeiten eines formellen Lunchs ausreichend strapaziert."

Er ging auf die Tür zu und Mark folgte ihm noch immer wortlos.

Als er in der Halle auf die Eingangstür zuging, hörte er hinter sich eine leise Stimme.

„Sir?

„Ja?"

„Habe ich eine Chance?"

„Es gibt immer eine Chance, wenn man etwas wirklich will."

Er legte die Hand auf den Türknauf.

„Sir?"

Snape seufzte lautlos. „Ja?"

„Warum helfen Sie mir?"

Schweigen.

„Sir?"

„Sie erinnern mich an jemanden, den ich einst kannte", sagte Snape mit fast tonloser Stimme.

Er öffnete die Eingangstür, drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte laut und für jeden möglichen Beobachter auf der Strasse deutlich hörbar: „Vielen Dank für den hervorragenden Lunch, Mr. Tensborrow. Ich hoffe, wir werden bald Gelegenheit haben, das zu wiederholen."

Er drehte sich der Strasse zu und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Sie zogen sich in die Hütte zurück in der Hagrid und Firenze die letzte Zeit verbracht hatten, wenn sie nicht bei der Herde gewesen waren.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte Lupin keinerlei Verbrennungen erlitten. Außer rot leuchtenden Würgemalen an seinem Hals, einer langen Strieme quer über dem Gesicht und diversen Schürfungen, hatte er keine Sichtbaren Verletzungen und erholte sich auch sichtlich schnell. Scheinbar war das Feuer der brennenden Peitsche kein wirkliches Feuer gewesen, sondern nur ein optischer Effekt. Allerdings einer, der wahrlich dazu angetan war, Grauen unter den Opfern zu verbreiten. Außerdem fügte es für den Moment der Berührung mit der Haut grässliche Schmerzen zu. Aber wenigstens hinterließ es scheinbar keine bleibenden Schäden, wenn man den Einsatz dieses Zaubers erstmal überlebt hatte.

Carol war noch etwas unter Schock, weil sie fast hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Lupin getötet wurde. Er seinerseits konnte nicht fassen, wie knapp Carol dem Tode entronnen war und machte sich die schlimmsten Vorwürfe, nicht bei ihr geblieben zu sein. Sie lagen sich in den Armen und trösteten sich gegenseitig. Hagrid, der eine solche rührende Szene kaum vertragen konnte wischte sich auch Tränen aus den Augen.

Als sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, fragte Firenze was das denn für ein merkwürdiger Schatten gewesen sei. Hagrid und Remus sahen fragend in die Runde und Carol zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus.

„Er hat mich an etwas erinnert", murmelte sie, fast wie zu sich selbst. „Wie ein riesiger Vogel.. wie… OH HEILIGE MUTTER !"

Sie sprang auf. „Ich muss sofort zum Gasthaus, da habe ich etwas, das beweisen könnte, dass ich Recht habe."

Mit einem Satz war sie an der Tür und ehe irgendjemand noch etwas sagen konnte stand sie draußen. Lupin folgte ihr vor die Tür und apparierte mit ihr in die Nähe des Gasthauses, wo sie auf direktem Weg in ihr Zimmer lief.

Sie wühlte kurz in ihren Sachen und zog dann mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck eine Jacke hervor. Aus der Tasche zog sie ein leicht angeknittertes Pergament.

Zurück in der Hütte setzte Sie sich und öffnete den Brief, den sie völlig vergessen hatte.

Sie las schweigend die Zeilen, die Jaspers Mutter in ihrer wunderschönen Handschrift niedergeschrieben hatte. Ein paar mal runzelte sie die Stirn, dann lächelte sie, obwohl man in ihren Augen Tränen schimmern sehen konnte.

Am Ende faltete sie das Pergament wieder sorgfältig und sah hoch.

„Der Schatten war ein Albatros", sagte sie leise. „Er war Jaspers…" sie stockte, ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne und ihre Gedanken schienen weit, weit weg zu sein. Remus ergriff wie instinktiv ihre Hand und strich sanft mit den Fingern darüber, als wolle er sie sowohl trösten und stärken, als auch ihr eine Verbindung zu ihm und der Realität bieten. Und auch wenn durch kein Anzeichen erkennbar war, dass sie die zärtliche Geste bemerkte, so konnte er doch fühlen, dass sie ihn wahrnahm und seine Wärme begrüßte.

„Er war Jaspers Begleiter", fuhr sie fort und ihre Stimme schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen. „Er war sein Freund und Vertrauter bei allen seinen langen Reisen über das Wasser. Bei jedem Ausflug, bei jeder Reise, wenn immer Jasper sich auf das Meer begab, war der Albatros bei ihm.

Jasper hat ihm niemals einen Namen gegeben, er sagte, er hätte niemals etwas gefunden, was diesem Vogel gerecht geworden wäre. Seiner Schönheit und Eleganz, seinem gelassenen Gleiten, das immer etwas Zeitloses an sich hatte. Es gab einfach keinen Namen für dieses Wesen. Sie waren Gefährten und es war immer etwas besonderes, Jasper mit dem Albatros zu sehen."

Hagrid schien über das Gehörte zu sinnieren und sagte schließlich: „Ja, der war schon ein ganz feiner Kerl, das passt zu ihm." Kummervoll nickte er mit seinem riesigen Kopf und schnaufte vernehmlich.

Carol schwieg einen Moment, dann hob sie den Brief in ihrer Hand.

„Jaspers Mutter schrieb mir, dass sie, als sie vom Tod ihres Sohnes erfuhr, ein uraltes Ritual durchgeführt hat. Jasper hatte sie über sein Tun hier und die Bedrohung, der wir uns gegenüber sehen informiert und als sie erfuhr, dass er sich geopfert hatte, beschloss sie, sein Werk fortzuführen.

Sie bat den Albatros, der mit ihr um Jasper trauerte um seine Hilfe und sein Einverständnis und dann übergab sie den Vogel dem Meer, damit sein Geist über jene wachen konnte, für deren Schutz und Aufgabe Jasper sein Leben gegeben hatte."

Carol stockte und sah zu Remus.

„Ich habe einen Schatten bemerkt, als Du in der heulenden Hütte warst, aber ich war nicht aufmerksam genug, um genauer darüber nachzudenken."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er muss die ganze Zeit da gewesen sein, immer bereit, einzugreifen, wenn es notwendig wird."

Langsam, aber unaufhaltsam sickerten Tränen aus ihren Augen und fast unhörbar klang ihre Stimme: „Wie viel Liebe und Schönheit sind gegeben worden, um uns zu beschützen und uns zu ermöglichen, weiter zu leben und unsere Aufgaben zu erfüllen."

Remus nahm sie in die Arme und wiegte sie sanft, während er versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das ihn erfasst hatte, als ihm aufs Neue klar geworden war, wie knapp sie alle dem Tode entronnen waren.

Firenze schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf über das Gehörte, er verstand die Bindung zur Natur, die Carol und Jasper hatten und er versuchte zu verstehen, was für starke Mächte in den letzten Wochen aktiviert geworden waren.

Nach einer Weile, als sie alle ruhiger geworden waren, fragte Lupin Hagrid nach dem Brief mit der Verabredung im Park in London, den er erhalten hatte. Er erzählte, dass das Treffen geplatzt war und dass er sich deshalb auf die Suche nach Hagrid gemacht hatte.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn und überlegt angestrengt. Nach einer Weile fiel es ihm wieder ein, es war so geplant gewesen, dass zwei Personen aus Bauxbaton zum Orden gebracht werden sollten. Allerdings hatte Olympe kurz darauf eine Nachricht geschickt, dass die beiden nicht würden kommen können, da sie untergetaucht waren. Sie sollten nun auf anderen Wegen aus Europa fortgebracht werden. Hagrid wollte Lupin noch eine Eule mit der Planänderung schicken, dann kam die Sache mit den Zentauren dazwischen und in der Eile der Abreise war Fang auch noch krank geworden und dann hatte er es schlicht und einfach vergessen.

Der Riese lief knallrot an, als er begriff, was er angerichtet hatte. Carol und Remus beruhigten ihn und nach einer Weile nahm sein Gesicht wieder eine normale Farbe an, obwohl er noch immer sorgenvoll den Kopf schüttelte.

Und so saßen sie noch lange in der halb verfallenen Hütte, unterhielten sich und schwiegen gemeinsam, bis Carol und Remus sich auf den Weg in ihr Gasthaus machten.

Snape erreichte den Grimmauldplatz noch immer in sich gekehrt und voller verwirrter Gedanken. Er hatte bei Mark Tensborrow mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. An seinem Arbeitstisch ließ er sich das Gespräch in allen Details noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und kam schließlich immer wieder zu dem gleichen Ergebnis. Er musste sehr vorsichtig sein. So sehr er den jungen Mann auch beobachtet hatte, eine Falle war nicht ausgeschlossen und so musste er auf der Hut bleiben. Er musste vermeiden, zu direkt zu sein und mit keiner Silbe durchscheinen lassen, für wen er wirklich arbeitete. Andererseits durfte er Tensborrow auch nicht sich selbst überlassen. Sonst würde der junge Mann entweder sterben oder bis zur Unterwerfung gefoltert werden. Oder er verließ den Weg des Zweifels und schloss sich doch mit vollem Herzen Voldemort an.

Snape wusste nicht, welche dieser Möglichkeiten die schrecklichste war, aber ihm wurde klar, dass es nur einen Menschen gab, mit dem er selber darüber reden konnte.

Er sammelte sich und schrieb eine Eule an Dumbledore.

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und kündigte Dumbledores Kommen für den Abend an. Es gab einiges zu besprechen und so hatte der Schulleiter ein persönliches Treffen vorgeschlagen.

Pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit erschien er im Kamin der Küche, wo Winky ihn mit Tee und einer Zitronencremetorte erwartete. Schmunzelnd nahm er am Tisch platz und dankte der kleinen Elfe.

Snape setzte sich zu ihm und nahm sich Tee. Er rührte ihn unnötigerweise um und starrte in die Tasse, als könne er dort lesen, was er wissen wollte.

In seiner Eule hatte er dem Schulleiter grob geschildert, was im Hause der Tensborrows geschehen war und wie er den jungen Mann sah. Doch er brauchte Dumbledore, um sich darüber klar zu werden, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Nur der weise Zauberer würde ihn unterstützen und leiten können bei der schwierigen Aufgabe, Mark Tensborrow zu schützen und auf einen richtigen Weg zu bringen.

Er sah über den Rand seiner Tasse auf und blickte in Dumbledores Augen, die ihn nachdenklich musterten.

Dumbledore stellte seine Tasse zur Seite und ließ sich dann von Snape detailgenau berichten, was es mit den Tensborrows auf sich hatte und welchen Problemen der junge Mark sich nun gegenüber sah. Nachdem Snape seinen Bericht beendet hatte fragte Dumbledore freundlich: „Und? Wie fühlt es sich an, jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Gesprächs zu sitzen?" Er lächelte verschmitzt und Snape nickte nachdenklich.

„Das ist eine treffende Beschreibung der Situation. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, aber es ist eine höchst bemerkenswerte Erfahrung, einmal beide Seiten einer Medaille zu erleben."

Er machte eine Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Ich werde Mark gegenüber weiterhin den besorgten Mentor geben, der nur verhindern will, dass dem Jungen Schaden entsteht. Jede Erwähnung meiner wahren Gesinnung oder Phoenixordens werde ich bis auf weiteres peinlich vermeiden, solange, bis wir sicher sein können, dass Tensborrow sich für eine Seite entschieden hat. Es wird sicherlich hilfreich sein, dass ich in seiner Nähe bin und er offen mit mir reden kann, aber ich möchte nichts überstürzen."

Dumbledore nickte ernsthaft: „Das wird sicher die beste Vorgehensweise sein, Severus. Ich vertraue Deinem Urteilsvermögen und denke, Du wirst das hervorragend lösen. Ich werde immer zu Deiner Verfügung stehen, wenn Du Rat oder Unterstützung brauchst."

Snape nickte und Dumbledore konnte in seinen Augen die ungeheure Erleichterung sehen, die dieses Gespräch ausgelöst hatte.

Er lächelte innerlich darüber, dass Snape diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatte und hoffte, dieser Weg würde ihn irgendwann zu dem Frieden führen, den Dumbledore sich für ihn erhoffte.

Nach einer Weile des Teetrinkens, während der der Schulleiter zwei große Stücke des Kuchens verspeiste, erkundigte er sich nach dem Gesundheitszustand seines Zaubertränkelehrers.

„Es wäre gut, wenn Du bald wieder unterrichten könntest. Penelope Thunderbluff muss bald wieder zu ihrer eigentlichen Stelle zurück, das St. Mungos kann sie nicht mehr länger entbehren."

Penelope Thunderbluff war die Leiterin der Abteilung für Heiltränke und magische Arzneien des St. Mungos. Sie hatte diese Stelle seit vielen Jahren inne und war eine ganz herausragende Tränkemeisterin, deren Talent und bisweilen auch Kreativität so manch ein Patient sein Leben verdankte. Sie hatte die Vertretung für Snape nur übernommen aus alter Freundschaft zu Albus, den sie seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit kannte und für den sie eine starke Zuneigung hegte.

Nun aber waren im St. Mungos immer mehr Patienten und ihr Können wurde dort dringend gebraucht. Zwar war ihr Stellvertreter auch sehr begabt, aber sie fühlte eine tiefe Verantwortung für die Kranken und wollte nicht mehr länger vom Krankenhaus fernbleiben.

In einem Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte sie die Situation erklärt und darum gebeten so bald wie möglich abgelöst zu werden.

Snape bestätigte, dass er sich durchaus in der Lage fühle, wieder zu unterrichten und kündigte an, in den nächsten Tagen nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.

Zufrieden verließ Dumbledore den Grimmauldplatz und begab sich zurück in die Schule, wo schon bald wieder alles seinen gewohnten Lauf nehmen sollte.

Carol und Remus lagen in ihrem Bett im Gasthaus und sprachen leise über das Geschehene.

Wie schon zuvor in der Hütte begann Remus unvermittelt zu Zittern, als er daran dachte, dass der Todesser Carol getötet hätte, wäre Hagrid nicht glücklicherweise dazwischen gekommen. Hier, alleine mit ihr gelang es ihm nun nicht mehr, sich zu kontrollieren und das Zittern wurde immer heftiger.

Carol nahm ihn fest in die Arme, aber auch sie hatte sich noch nicht von dem erholt, was sie dort gesehen hatte. Vollständig gelähmt mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er fast getötet wurde, das war mehr, als sie verkraften konnte.

Leise drang seine Stimme an ihr Ohr: „Ich hätte bei Dir bleiben müssen. Ich habe geschworen, Dich zu beschützen, und kaum gibt es eine Situation wie diese, schon versage ich." Seine Stimme erstarb und er wandte den Kopf ab.

Sie hielt ihn weiter in den Armen, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie wusste genau, dass es keine Worte gab, die seinen Schmerz lindern konnten, dass nur er alleine erkennen konnte, dass „wäre", „hätte" und „wenn" nicht zählten. Er musste lernen, dass es immer nur das „ist" war, das zählte, und dass seine Selbstzerfleischungen niemandem halfen, am wenigsten ihm oder ihr.

Sanft strich sie ihm über den Rücken. Die Vorstellung, die glühende Peitsche hätte ihn getötet, verursachte ihr Übelkeit und sie ermahnte sich, nicht selber in düstere Gedanken zu verfallen, was hätte sein können.

Das war die Macht, die das Böse hatte, es konnte einem alles Gute aus der Seele ziehen und einen Menschen voller Verzweiflung und von Angst erschüttert zurücklassen, obwohl er glimpflich davon gekommen war. Ganz ohne etwas wirklich Geschehenes konnte es zerstören und vernichten, was gut war. Nur durch die Angst, die es verbreitete und durch die Lähmung, die diese Angst auslöste.

„Ich bin hier, nicht wahr?"

Er reagierte nicht, aber sie spürte, dass er sich weiter die Schuld daran gab, dass sie beinahe umgekommen wäre.

„Remus?"

„Hm?"

„Ich bin hier, oder? Ich bin nicht dort am Wald gestorben."

„Ja, aber das war nicht mein Verdienst. Ich war nicht da, als Du Hilfe brauchtest."

„Nein, aber ich bin trotzdem hier."

Er schwieg.

Dann plötzlich, als wäre eine Tür geöffnet worden, brach es aus ihm heraus:

„Ich habe versagt, Carol. Ich sollte Dich schützen und ich war nicht da. Ich bin es nicht wert, diese Aufgabe zu haben. Jasper hätte mich sterben lassen sollen bei dem Artefakt, es wäre soviel besser gewesen, wenn er heute hier gewesen wäre. Ich bin es nicht wert, dass er für mein Leben gestorben ist, ich bin nicht einmal wert, dass dieser wunderbare Vogel geopfert wurde."

Verzweiflung und Selbsthass verzerrten sein Gesicht und Carol fühlte fast körperlich den Schmerz, der ihn innerlich zerriss.

„Er wäre nicht hier gewesen", sagte sie sehr leise. „Er wäre niemals in Irland gewesen, die Zentauren wäre von den Todessern getötet worden und Hagrid und Firenze wahrscheinlich mit ihnen. Dass wir alle Leben verdanken wir nur dem Umstand, dass wir alle zusammen hier waren und zur richtigen Zeit an dem Wald dort aufgetaucht sind. Nicht alles, was passiert ist Dein Fehler, Remus. Und Du kannst Dir nicht an Allem die Schuld geben."

Sie schwieg und spürte, wie er sich etwas entspannte.

„Aber ich war trotzdem nicht zur Stelle, als dieser Kerl Dich töten wollte."

„Nein, das warst Du nicht. Aber ich lebe. Und Dein Moment wird kommen. Ich vertraue Dir, also tu Du es bitte auch."

Es dauerte lange, bis er sich entspannte und irgendwann schliefen sie ein.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ohne weitere Störungen. Die Zentaurenherde hatte herbe Verluste erlitten und eine der tragenden Stuten war getötet worden. Die Geburt des anderen Fohlens stand unmittelbar bevor und sobald es reisefähig sein würde, wollte die Herde aufbrechen, um nach auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts umzuziehen.

Hagrid und Firenze verbrachten viel Zeit mit der Herde, um ihnen bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Seit dem schrecklichen Kampf war das Verhältnis deutlich besser geworden, die Zentauren hatten erstaunt bemerkt, dass die Menschen und der Halbriese bereit gewesen waren, ihr Leben einzusetzen, um ihnen zu helfen. Das hatten sie nicht erwartet und so war ihr Verhalten den Menschen und Hagrid gegenüber deutlich weniger abweisend und misstrauisch geworden.

Sie beklagten ihre Verluste, bestatteten ihre Toten und versorgten ihre Verletzten, während sie innerlich Abschied nahmen von Irland und von der Zeit des Friedens, die ihre Herde hier für viele Generationen erlebt hatte.


	27. Erinnerungen und neue Aufgaben

**Kapitel 27: Erinnerungen und neue Aufgaben**

Während Hagrid und Firenze sich mit der Herde und ihrer Zukunft beschäftigten, verbrachten Carol und Remus ihre Zeit gemeinsam in dem Gasthof und in der nahen Umgebung.

Sie versuchten das Erlebte zu verarbeiten und ihre Wunden verheilen zu lassen, die körperlichen wie auch die seelischen. Keiner vermochte zu sagen, welche davon die tieferen und schmerzhafteren waren, aber sie erkannten rasch, dass sie sich gegenseitig die wichtigste Medizin waren.

Carol hatte zwar schon einen Kampf mit Todessern erlebt und von anderen Ordensmitgliedern Schilderungen gehört, aber sie war trotzdem zutiefst geschockt über die gnadenlose Brutalität und die Gleichgültigkeit dem Leben gegenüber die diese Leute so offensichtlich an den Tag legten. Auch wenn sie bei Snape bereits einmal hautnah gespürt hatte, welche Auswirkungen die unverzeihlichen Flüche haben konnten, war sie trotzdem noch immer in einer Art Schockzustand.

Remus kümmerte sich liebevoll um sie, seine Erfahrungen im Orden und in früheren Kämpfen halfen ihm, zu verstehen, was in ihr vorging. Sein liebevolles und fürsorgliches Wesen tat ein Übriges und so ging es Carol schrittweise wieder besser.

Als endlich alle Vorbereitungen für den Umzug der Herde abgeschlossen waren und Hagrid nun auch bereit war einzusehen, dass der gesichtete dreiköpfige Hund in der Umgebung weitaus mehr mit der jahrhundertealten Tradition des Schnapsbrennens als mit einem wirklichen Geschöpf zu tun hatte, traten sie die gut durchgeplante, aber trotzdem gefährliche und riskante Reise an.

Carol und Lupin brachen ihre Zelte in Shanballin ab, als die Herde schon auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts war und erreichten den Grimmauldplatz ohne irgendwelche besonderen Ereignisse.

Snape war bereits abgereist, um seine Lehrtätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen und so war das Haus bis auf Winky und Augusta verlassen.

Carol empfand die Stille im Haus als merkwürdig, denn sie kannte es immer nur belebter. Trotzdem war die Atmosphäre nicht unangenehm und Carol setzte sich als erstes in die Küche, um einen Tee zu trinken und über die neue Situation nachzudenken. Zu Winkys großer Freude waren beide wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt und die kleine Elfe berichtet Carol mit hoher, leicht zitternder Stimme, dass sie sich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht hätte und an konnte zwischen den Zeilen heraus lesen, dass sie sich fast schon wie die Hauselfe dieser merkwürdigen Gruppe von Menschen fühlte.

Carol musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte, was für ein kleines, unglückliches Geschöpf Winky gewesen war, als sie sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und die Erkenntnis, wie unendlich wichtig es für ein denkendes und fühlendes Lebewesen sein konnte, das Gefühl zu haben, gebraucht zu werden und wichtig zu sein löste tiefe Dankbarkeit in ihr aus, selber eine Aufgabe zu haben, der sie sich so sehr verpflichtet fühlte.

Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, die kleine Elfe zu umarmen, denn sie ahnte, dass das dann doch noch etwas zu viel des Guten für Winky wäre. Als hätte sie es geahnt, schnappte sich Winky noch ein paar Lappen, die auf einer Anrichte lagen und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Küche.

Carol blieb zurück, hielt die Tasse mit dem dampfenden Getränk in ihren Händen und ließ ihren Blick durch diesen Raum schweifen, der schon fast so etwas wie ein Zuhause für sie geworden war. Viel mehr als ihr Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk symbolisierte die Küche für sie all die drastischen Veränderungen, die ihr Leben in den letzten Monaten erfahren hatte. So viel war geschehen, so viele Menschen hatte sie kennen gelernt, lieben gelernt und verstehen gelernt. So viel hatte sie erfahren und so sehr war sie Teil dieser Welt geworden, von deren Existenz sie vor einiger Zeit noch nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte. Und doch war ihr vom ersten Augenblick klar gewesen, dass diese Welt mit ihrer Geschichte und ihren Menschen ein wichtiger Teil ihrer Reise war. Wenn nicht sogar der wichtigste Teil. Vielleicht sogar der letzte Teil.

Nichts war mehr, wie sie es gekannt hatte und doch schien es alles unglaublich richtig zu sein. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Remus und sie fühlte tiefe Dankbarkeit, dass er ein Teil ihres Lebens geworden war, dass er da war, wo vorher in ihrer Seele nur ein leerer Ort gewesen war. Was immer auch vor ihnen liegen würde, das war etwas, das niemand ihnen mehr nehmen könnte und sie war fest entschlossen, ihrer beider Leben noch viele dieser kostbaren Momente und Gefühle hinzuzufügen,

Schluckweise nippte sie an ihrem Tee, als Augusta die Küche betrat. Die Heilerin blickte sich in dem Raum um, lächelte Carol warm an und wandte sich dann der großen Kanne zu, die dampfend auf dem Herd stand.

Wenige Augenblicke später saß sie mit einer Tasse vor sich neben Carol am Tisch und sah sie mit einem leicht fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an. Carol versuchte das zu ignorieren, sie wollte jetzt nicht über das Erlebte sprechen. Eigentlich wollte sie nur hier sitzen, sich in Sicherheit fühlen und darauf warten, dass Remus sich zu ihr setzte und ihr versicherte, er würde sie für immer in seinen Armen halten.

Aber Augusta ließ sich nicht ignorieren. Sie pustete vorsichtig in ihre Tasse, dann sagte sie ohne Carol dabei anzusehen: „Ich würde sie und Mr. Lupin gerne zeitnah untersuchen. Sie haben Verletzungen erlitten und ich möchte mich versichern, dass es keine Folgeschäden geben wird." Sie schwieg, aber ihr Geicht wurde sorgenvoll.

„Besonders Mr. Lupin möchte ich genauer untersuchen, der Fluch, dem er ausgesetzt war ist nicht sehr bekannt und ich möchte unbedingt Einzelheiten seiner Wirkungsweise herausfinden, sowie die spezielle Wirkung, die er auf Mr. Lupin hatte. Wer weiß, wozu solches Wissen noch einmal gut ist."

Sie seufzte vernehmlich: „Es ist schrecklich, in was für Zeiten wir leben, dass man sich um so etwas Gedanken machen muss, aber da es nun einmal so ist, sollten wir versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen und wenigstens unser Wissen erweitern, um möglichst viel Heilung, Trost und Linderung spenden zu können."

Sie nahm energisch einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich, als sie merkte, dass der Tee noch immer zu heiß für einen so großen Schluck war.

Remus brachte das Gepäck in sein Zimmer und las dann einen Brief, der von Dumbledore an ihn geschickt worden war. Der alte Zauberer hatte von seinem Aufenthalt in Irland gewusst und war auch nach dem Kampf natürlich sofort über die Vorgänge informiert worden und so schloss Lupin aus der Tatsache, dass der Brief hier auf ihn gewartet hatte, dass es sich um keine eilige Angelegenheit handelte.

Zu seinem Erstaunen las er, dass der Schulleiter ihm und Carol nur hatte Zeit geben wollen, nun aber bat, baldmöglichst auf eine dringende und sehr geheime Mission aufzubrechen. So geheim, dass er die Details nur in einem persönlichen Gespräch erläutern wollte und auch darum bat, niemandem davon zu erzählen.

Remus zögerte bei der Formulierung „niemandem", ob Albus wohl auch Carol mit einbezog, aber bei näherer Überlegung gab es eigentlich keinerlei Zweideutigkeit in dem Wort, so dass er beschloss zunächst mit dem Schulleiter zu reden und dann erst Carol von dem Brief und der Mission zu erzählen. Dann würde er auch genauer wissen, wie viel davon er weiter erzählen konnte, ohne die Mission zu gefährden oder gar Carol in die Gefahr der Mitwisserschaft zu bringen.

Nachdenklich verstaute er den Brief in seiner Tasche und griff nach einer Schale mit grauem Pulver, die auf dem Sims seines Kamins stand. Eine Sekunde später erschien sein Kopf im Kamin des Schulleiters, der ihn mit einem herzlichen Lächeln begrüßte.

Er bat Remus am nächsten Morgen in sein Büro zu kommen, da er die Details der Mission nicht über das Flohnetzwerk besprechen wolle. Remus sagte zu und so trennten sie ihre Verbindung wieder.

Zutiefst beunruhigt über das geheimniskrämerische Verhalten Dumbledores packte er seine Sachen in die Schränke und Truhen und ging dann gedankenverloren in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Sein Blick fiel wie schon so of in den letzten Wochen auf das kleine braune Blatt, das er in der gläsernen Schale noch immer aufbewahrt hatte und ein Gefühl der Wärme vertrieb die Sorgen, die sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatten.

Er musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie Carols Reaktion gewesen war, als sie das Blatt entdeckte.

Wie schon Jasper hatte sie darauf gezeigt und gefragt, was das sei. Einen Moment lang hatte er erwogen, zu lügen und irgendeinen Unsinn zu erzählen, dann aber hatte er sich entschieden, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er kam sich schrecklich sentimental und kitschig dabei vor, aber ihre Reaktion war völlig anders, als er erwartet hatte. Sie war rot angelaufen und hatte einige Minuten nicht gewusst, was sie dazu sagen sollte, dann hatte sie etwas von „geehrt sein" und „so viel Aufhebens gar nicht wert" gestottert und erst, als er sie einfach in die Arme genommen hatte und sie sich von dem Blatt abwandten, hatte sie sich wieder gefasst.

Lächelnd wandte er sich der Tür zu, vertrieb die Gedanken um die Mission und die Zukunft aus seinem Geist und wanderte in Richtung Küche.

Halb erwartete er Snape auf dem Korridor zu begegnen, als ihm einfiel, dass dieser ja wieder in Hogwarts war. Er fühlte sich halb erleichtert, denn Snapes Sarkasmus, seine schneidenden Kommentare und die eisigen Blicke waren nicht wirklich etwas, das man vermisste. Andererseits hatte sich so etwas wie Frieden zwischen ihnen beiden gebildet. Freunde würden sie wohl nie werden, aber ein gewisses Maß an Akzeptanz und Respekt vor den Fähigkeiten des jeweils anderen war schon bedeutend mehr, als es jemals zuvor gegeben hatte. Remus empfand diesen Zustand als angenehm, er hatte zwar nie wirkliche Sympathie für Snape empfunden, aber der lodernde Hass, der ihm zeitweilig von dem alten Feind aus Jugendtagen entgegengeschlagen war, war etwas gewesen, mit dem er nie zufrieden gewesen war.

Er hörte Augustas resolute Stimme aus der Küche klingen, als er sich der Tür näherte. Das hätte er sich eigentlich denken können, dass nach der Schilderung des Angriffs, die per Flohnetzwerk an einem der darauf folgenden Tage an einige Ordensmitglieder im Hauptquartier erfolgt war, die Heilerin in Sorge war, ob es auch jedem gut ginge. Es war ein wenig lästig, wie sehr sie jeden bemutterte, andererseits lag ihrem Verhalten ehrlich empfundene Sorge zugrunde, etwas, das er kannte und verstand.

Er betrat die Küche und wurde von einem liebevollen Lächeln Carols begrüßt. Augusta nickte ihm zu und musterte ihn ein wenig kritisch. Er versuchte ihren diagnostischen Blick zu ignorieren, erwiderte das Nicken und nahm sich eine Tasse Tee.

Er kramte in einem der Hängeschränke neben dem Herd und zog mit einem zufriedenen Brummen die Dose mit den Schokoladenkeksen hervor.

Bewaffnet mit diesen Utensilien setzte er sich zu den zwei Frauen an den Tisch und reichte die Dosen herum. Alle tranken schweigend ihren Tee und knabberten Kekse, wahrend sie ihre Gedanken schweifen ließen.

Nach einer Weile begann Augusta von ihrer Zeit in der ländlichen Praxis zu erzählen und sowohl die teils recht skurrilen Erlebnissen als auch ihre lebhafte Art zu erzählen rissen ihre Zuhörer schnell aus ihren Gedanken und nach einer Weile lachten sie gemeinsam über die Geschichten.

Im Lauf des Abends machten sie sich ein paar Sandwiches und schafften es mit einiger Mühe sogar, Winky davon zu überzeuge, dass sie außer Tee und belegten Broten heute nichts mehr brauchen würden.

Schließlich erhob sich Augusta und ging in ihr Zimmer, nicht ohne eine Ermahnung, sich morgen früh zu einer Untersuchung bei ihr einzufinden an Carol und Remus zu richten. Sie nickten folgsam und fügten sich, denn es hatte sich erwiesen, dass es nutzlos war, sich Augustas resolutem Wesen entgegenzustellen.

Als sie alleine waren, erzählte Remus, dass er sich am nächsten Morgen mit Dumbledore treffen wolle und Carol nickte verständnisvoll.

„Es ist viel passiert und ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass Er nicht hierher gekommen ist, um sich von uns persönlich berichten zu lassen, was geschehen ist", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Aber er ist sicher sehr beschäftigt im Moment und kann wohl die Schule nicht alleine lassen. Ich wundere mich sowieso, wie er das alles schafft. Der Orden, die Schule, der Umgang mit dem Ministerium und dann noch die Sorge um Harry. Und bei allem bleibt er ein so ausgeglichener und freundlicher Mensch. Es ist wirklich sehr erstaunlich."

Remus nickte wage und fühlte sich unbehaglich dabei, ihr den wahren Grund zu verschweigen.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen", sagte er, um die Situation zu lockern und erhob sich.

Carol schnappte sich das Geschirr vom Tisch und trug es zur Spüle. Dann gingen sie die Treppe hinauf in das obere Stockwerk.

Als sie den oberen Treppenabsatz erreicht hatten, zog Remus sie sanft in Richtung seines Zimmers und Carol leistete keinen Widerstand. Sie schmunzelte, als sie ihre Tasche neben der Tür stehen sah. Ohne weitere Umwege bewegten sie sich zielstrebig auf das Bett zu und sanken müde auf die Matratze. Die Müdigkeit war schnell wieder verflogen, als sie sich zärtlich umarmten und voller Leidenschaft küssten.

Am nächsten Morgen, gleich nach dem Frühstück gingen sie ins Krankenzimmer um sich untersuchen zu lassen. Augusta nahm sich zuerst Remus vor, damit dieser direkt nach der Untersuchung nach Hogwarts begeben konnte. Sie war gründlich und sehr gewissenhaft, stellte aber keinerlei Veränderung in Remus' Zustand fest, so dass sie ihn nach einer Weile mit einem zufriedenen Nicken entließ.

„Ich kann keinerlei negative Nachwirkung feststellen", sagte sie. „Allerdings möchte ich diese Untersuchungen noch ein bis zweimal wiederholen, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und notierte sich ein paar Bemerkungen auf ein Pergament, bevor sie sich noch einmal an ihn wandte. „Bitte versuchen Sie genau zu beobachten, ob bei der nächsten Verwandlung etwas verändert ist. Sie haben doch Ihren Wolfsbanntrank bereit?" Remus nickte unter ihrem strengen Blick: „Ich werde den Trank heute von Severus bekommen und ich werde auch genauestens seine Wirkung und die Verwandlung beobachten, wenn Sie so viel Wert auf diese Informationen legen", erwiderte er trocken.

„Man weiß nie, was für Nebenwirkungen so wenig bekannte Flüche haben können, besonders bei Ihrem besonderen Zustand", sagte sie ruhig und man konnte genau hören, dass sie keinerlei Vorbehalte gegen Werwölfe hatte, sondern lediglich um Remus' Wohlergehen besorgt war.

Er spürte das und bedauerte seine etwas unfreundliche Antwort, aber Augusta nickte ihm nur lächelnd zu, als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet als seine Unterstützung bei ihren Fragen.

Remus verabschiedete sich von Carol und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule, während Carol einer wesentlich kürzeren, aber nicht minder gründlichen Untersuchung unterzogen wurde.

Gegen Mittag kam Remus zurück und als Winky das Essen zubereitet hatte, erschien wie auf Bestellung auch Mundungus Fletcher.

Er ließ sich genüsslich ihre Abenteuer in allen Einzelheiten erzählen, während er eine Riesenportion von Winkys Rinderbraten einverleibte.

Staunend hörte er sich den Bericht vom Kampf an und warf ab und zu anerkennende Bemerkungen ein.

Kurze Zeit nach dem Essen murmelte er etwas von einem dringenden geschäftlichen Termin und verschwand so unvermittelt, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Carol schlug vor, ein wenig raus zu gehen und so verließen sie das Haus und wanderten durch die Strassen. Sie erreichten einen kleinen Park, der am Rand des Viertels gelegen war und fast immer verlassen war. Langsam schlenderte sie unter den hundert Jahre alten Bäumen entlang, schweigend und ohne Hast.

Vor mehreren liebevoll angelegten und gepflegten Beeten setzten sie sich auf eine Bank und Carol sah Remus ein wenig fragend an. Sie spürte, dass es etwas gab, das ihm auf der Seele lag, wollte aber nicht drängen.

Nach einer Weile griff Remus nach ihrer Hand und erzählte ihr von dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore.

Dieser hatte außer dem Bericht von dem Angriff in Irland noch mehrere Meldungen über deutlich vermehrte Todesseraktivitäten aus den unterschiedlichsten Teilen des Landes erhalten und es war deutlich ersichtlich, dass Bewegung in den Krieg gekommen war. Die Todesser traten erheblich frecher auf, sie agierten weniger aus dem Verborgenen.

Dumbledore hatte diese Entwicklung mit wachsender Sorge verfolgt und beschlossen die Aktivitäten de Ordens nun auch vorsichtig auszuweiten.

Dazu gehörte auch weitläufige Informationssammlung und Infiltration. Er hatte Remus gebeten, auf eine geheime Mission zu gehen, Informationen zu sammeln und Verbündete zu finden.

Remus durfte Carol nur erzählen, dass er fortgehen würde, nicht aber wohin, wie lange oder warum.

Er würde nicht durchgehend fort sein, aber immer wieder für mehrere Tage, so dass sie sich zwischendurch sehen konnten. Allerdings musste er absolutes Stillschweigen bewahren.

Carol beschlich ein beklommenes Gefühl, als sie das hörte. Sie verstand den Sinn der Geheimhaltung, aber es ängstigte sie, Remus mit solch gefährlichen Aufgaben betraut zu sehen.

Sie sah ihn an, versuchte das eisige Gefühl in ihren Eingeweiden zu verdrängen und ihm Zuversicht zu vermitteln.

Sie wollte bei ihm sein, ihn begleiten, aber sie verstand auch, dass das nicht möglich war. Tief in ihr wehrte sich etwas gegen die Vorstellung, ihn gehen lassen zu müssen.

Sie versuchte diese Gefühle zu verdrängen und mutig und zuversichtlich für ihn zu wirken. Obwohl das eisige Gefühl ihre Innereien zu zerreißen drohte, lächelte sie verständnisvoll und sagte betont lässig: „Ich schätze, Dumbledore wird wissen, was er tut und Du bist wahrscheinlich der Richtige für den Job, was immer das auch sein mag."

Er sah sie an und schwieg, Carol hatte das Gefühl, er könnte tief in ihre Seele sehen und konnte dort den Klumpen aus Angst und Sorge erkennen, der ihre Stimme so merkwürdig hohl hatte klingen lassen.

Sie zwang sich zu einem neuen Versuch eines Lächelns und merkte, dass es langsam besser gelang. Trotzdem blieb der bohrende Blick, der ihr zeigte, dass sie Remus nicht überzeugen konnte.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände ohne den Blick von ihren Augen zu lösen und sagte leise: „Versuch es nicht, Liebes. Ich habe mir mein ganzes Leben lang Gedanken und Sorgen um andere gemacht, ich erkenne Kummer und Angst, egal wie gut Du versuchst, sie zu verstecken."

Carol seufzte und ohne ein weiteres Wort umarmte sie ihn, klammerte sich an ihn, als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen. Remus erwiderte die Umarmung und auch er konnte das Gefühl von Verlust in sich aufsteigen fühlen, als er sie so eng in seinen Armen fühlen konnte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich voneinander lösten, aber beide fühlten sich besser. Es war, als hätten sie sich gegenseitig die Last erleichtert und Zuversicht gespendet.

Carols Lächeln wirkte zum ersten Mal wieder aufrichtig und warm und nicht mehr wie eine Maske.

„Hast Du Deinen Wolfsbanntrank?"

„Severus hat mir welchen mitgegeben, als ich in Hogwarts war", erwiderte er, froh, sich im sicheren Fahrwasser pragmatischer Überlegungen zu finden.

„Wirst Du uns informieren, wann Du das erste Mal wieder nach Hause kommst?", Carol sah seinen fragenden Blick und fuhr fort: „Ich wollte in den nächsten Tagen sowieso ein paar Wälder und alte Kultstätten besuchen, von denen ich etwas lernen möchte."

Remus sah sie weiter fragend an, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Du erinnerst Dich, dass ich Hogwarts nur zufällig entdeckt habe, nicht wahr?", sie schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Naja, so sehr glaube ich gar nicht mehr, dass das Zufall war, zuviel ist seither passiert, was eigentlich so folgerichtig ist, dass es wohl genau richtig war, die Schule zu dem Zeitpunkt zu bemerkten." Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber ich schweife ab. Jedenfalls war ich eigentlich auf dem Weg nach Schottland, um zwei alte druidische Kultstätten zu finden, an denen ganz besondere Energieströme zusammen laufen, wie mir meine Mentorin erzählt hat. Dort potenzieren sich Kräfte der Erde und des Windes zu etwas, das sie nicht näher benennen konnte, von dem sie aber meinte, die Erforschung würde mich weiter bringen und meine Entwicklung voran treiben.

Allerdings bin ich ja nun in eine völlig andere Geschichte gestolpert, von der sie gar nichts ahnen konnte."

Carol schwieg einen Moment, als würfe die Erinnerung an ihre Lehrerin sie aus der Bahn.

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie sich wieder gefasst. Der fragende und etwas besorgte Blick, den Remus ihr zugeworfen hatte, hatte sie nicht bemerkt, zu sehr schien die Erinnerung sie gefangen genommen zu haben.

Sie atmete tief ein.

„Jedenfalls habe ich die Reise unterbrochen, glaube aber jetzt, da sich die Ereignisse zuspitzen, dass es nützlich sein könnte, mehr zu wissen und zu erfahren. Sicherlich kann ich nützlicher sein, wenn meine Entwicklung weiter fortgeschritten ist und ich noch mehr über die Kräfte erfahre, die ich nutze."

Sie machte eine weitere Pause und Remus legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und sprach leise, als spräche sie mit sich selber.

„Ich vermisse Sarah. Wir hätten so viel mehr Zeit des Lernens gebraucht, so viel mehr Zeit des Verstehens."

Sie verstummte.

Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens fragte Remus vorsichtig: „Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sie seufzte und ihre Augen wurden trübe.

„Erzähl mir von ihr", Remus zog sie dicht an sich und strich sanft über ihre Haare.

Langsam, fast stockend begann Carol zu erzählen.

„Sie war meine Vorgängerin. Meine Lehrerin und Mentorin. Ich traf sie vor langer Zeit in einem Buchladen. Ich suchte ein bestimmtes Buch, das ich unbedingt für eine Arbeit brauchte, als sie mich ansprach, ob ich etwas Zeit hätte. Ich war oft zuvor in diesem Buchladen gewesen, weil er zwar klein, aber sehr gut sortiert war. Sarah gehörte der Laden und ich kannte sie seit langem vom Sehen und weil sie mich manchmal beraten hatte. Sie war ein ruhige und freundliche Frau, sie schien von einer Aura des Wissens und der Güte umgeben zu sein."

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel: „Dumbledore hätte sie sehr gemocht, sie war ihm in gewisser Weise ähnlich.

Wie gesagt, eines Tages war ich wieder einmal im Laden und sie sprach mich unvermittelt an. Ob ich etwas Zeit hätte, sie wolle mir gerne etwas zeigen. Ich hatte nichts anderes vor und so stimmte ich zu. Sie brachte mich in ihre Wohnung über dem Laden und begann mir von den Kräften der Natur zu erzählen. Ich war mehr und mehr fasziniert und sie brachte mit im Laufe der nächsten Monate mehr und mehr bei. Irgendwann erklärte sie mir, dass ich diejenige sei, die ihre Nachfolge antreten sollte und dass sie mir alles beibringen müsse, was sie auch wisse. Sie fand einen jungen Mann, der den Laden für sie leitete und wir gingen gemeinsam auf Reisen. Sie zeigte mir heilige Stätten und Orte voller Kraft. Ich lernte von der Magie der Natur und wie Naturvölker und Nachfahren der Druiden sie nutzten.

All das war eine völlig neue Welt für mich, ich hatte vorher nur studiert, um irgendwann eine Praxis als Kinderpsychologin aufzumachen und dort ein friedliches Leben zu führen in dem ich gestörten und verletzten Kindern helfen konnte. Ich hatte nie viel vom Leben gewollt, meine Träume waren bescheiden und die Welt, die sich mir nun eröffnete war überwältigend."

Remus hörte ihr gebannt zu, es war das erste Mal, dass sie so offen über ihr Leben sprach und er merkte, dass es etwas Besonderes, etwas Intimes war, dass sie ihn daran teilhaben ließ.

„Wir reisten viele Monate gemeinsam, aber irgendwann sagte mir Sarah, ich müsse nun weiterziehen und selber neue Ziele finden. Ich solle an Orte reisen, die sie mir nannte, aber auch selber Wege dorthin finden und Erfahrungen sammeln. Sie erklärte mir, Orte starker natürlicher Kraft würden Wege finden, mich zu sich zu rufen, wenn ich die Richtige wäre. Aber sie selber war schon lange davon überzeugt, dass ich die Frau war, die ihre Stelle einnehmen würde."

Carol hielt einen Moment inne und sah auf das wunderschöne Beet vor ihnen. Eine Feldmaus kam eben zwischen den Blättern einiger kleiner Sträucher hervor und starrte sie mit ihren winzigen, schwarzen Knopfaugen an. Ihre Schnurrbarthaare zitterten leicht, als das winzige Näschen zuckte. Die Maus sah Carol scheinbar direkt an, drehte sich dann behände um und verschwand wieder in dem Beet. Remus musste lächeln, als er die Szene sah, sie wirkte zugleich skurril und vertraut.

„Sarah verließ mich also und ging zurück in ihren Laden und ich reiste weiter um die Welt. Ich besuchte viele Orte, lernte Menschen kennen und lebte zeitweilig mit ihnen. Jasper und seine Familie waren einige von diesen Menschen.

Ich kehrte irgendwann zu Sarah zurück und lebte noch eine Weile bei ihr über der Buchhandlung, mit meinen früheren Lebensplänen hatte ich endgültig abgeschlossen und so richtete ich mich vollständig auf meine neue Rolle in der Welt ein. Sarah und viele der anderen Menschen, die ich getroffen hatte haben mich und mein Leben verändert, sie haben es bereichert und erneuert.

Gerade Sarah war ein Mensch, der mich verändert hat, mir neue Impulse gegeben hat und deren Liebe und Güte mich mehr geprägt haben, als mein ganzes vorheriges Leben zusammen. Sie war etwas ganz besonderes und das wurde mir in jenen letzten Monaten in der kleinen Wohnung über dem Buchladen klar, in denen ich jeden Morgen aus dem Fenster meines winzigen Zimmers auf eine schmuddelige Gasse mit schäbigen Häusern und kleinen, verschrobenen Läden blickte und doch fühlte, dass ich nie reicher und glücklicher gewesen war in meinem Leben."

Wieder verstummte Carol einen Moment, dann fuhr sie fort:

„Sarah schloss meine Ausbildung ab und dann verließ ich die Wohnung ein weiteres Mal, nun aber endgültig.

Ich begann meine eigene Reise, in deren Verlauf ich auf Euch und Eure Welt stieß."

Sie beendete ihre Erzählung und sah gedankenverloren auf das Beet.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, doch irgendwann brach Remus es und fragte sanft: „Wo ist Sarah jetzt?"

Lange bekam er keine Reaktion und als er schon glaubte, sie würde ihm nicht antworten, erklang ihre Stimme merkwürdig rau und fast mechanisch klingend: „Sie starb."

Remus drehte den Kopf und sah Carol erstaunt an. Er erschrak, als er ihr Gesicht zum allerersten Mal erstarrt zu einer harten Maske sah. Er schluckte voller Mitgefühl und schloss seine Arme um sie. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht mehr weiter fragen würde, dass er das Thema nie wieder von sich aus ansprechen würde und er hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass sie diesen Schmerz eines Tages überwinden würde. Ihm wurde jäh klar, dass sie mit ihrer Mentorin und Jasper zwei Menschen verloren haben musste, die ihr unendlich viel bedeutet hatten und enorm wichtige Stürzen für ihre Aufgabe gewesen waren. Er konnte ermessen, wie einsam und verloren sie sich fühlen musste, wie unglaublich groß die Last sein musste, die sie auf ihrem Rücken liegen hatte.

Er hielt den Atem an, als ihm das Gespräch einfiel, in dem sie ihm gesagt hatte, es wäre seine Stärke die gebraucht wurde. Hatte sie das alles hier vorhergesehen?

Er musterte ihr Gesicht, das sich langsam wieder zu entspannen schien und dachte an das Gespräch und an seine Reaktion. Er schwor sich, er würde stark sein. Niemals zuvor hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, so sehr gebraucht zu werden und er wollte auf keinen Fall versagen.

Stumm streichelte er ihr Gesicht und küsste sie sanft, dann zog er ihren Kopf an seine Brust und streichelte ihren Nacken.

Carol ließ es geschehen und merkte schnell, wie gut ihr diese zärtliche Behandlung tat. Sie hörte seinen Herzschlag und fühlte seine Atmung, die sie langsam beruhigten und ein Gefühl tiefer Geborgenheit in ihr auslösten. Sie wünschte sich, ihn wissen lasse zu können, wie gut er ihr tat, wie wichtig er für sie war und wie sehr er ein Teil ihres Herzens geworden war.

Langsam merkten sie, wie es dämmerte und in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit wanderten sie schweigend und voller Frieden zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.

Das Haus war still und sie machten sich rasch in der Küche ein paar Brote und zogen sich mit einem leichten Mahl und etwas Butterbier in Remus' Zimmer zurück.

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich mit einem neu gewonnenen Gefühl tiefer Verbundenheit und Vertrautheit, als wären sie sich noch näher gekommen, was sie beide vorher nicht für möglich gehalten hatten.


	28. Trennungen und Drohungen

**Kapitel 28: Trennungen und Drohungen **

Remus verließ den Grimmauldplatz wenige Tage nach dem Gespräch und Carol machte sich endlich daran, viele Dinge aufzuholen, die sie fast vergessen hatte durch die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse der letzten Wochen. Sie konnte noch immer nur schwer glauben, wie sehr sich ihr Leben geändert hatte. Zweimal war sie mit völlig neuen Welten, Kulturen und Geschichten konfrontiert worden.

Allerdings war die erste Konfrontation sanfter gewesen. Geführt von der Hand einer verstehenden Mentorin, die so etwas in ihrer Jugend selber erlebt hatte, war es rückblickend leicht gewesen, sich auf das ganze neue Wissen einzulassen. Andererseits war es ein wesentlich kleinerer Schock gewesen, als sie von der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen erfahren hatte. Immerhin hatte sie einmal gelernt, dass es Kulte und Magie gab, die sich vor den Augen der normalen Welt verbargen und die trotz allem mächtig agierten, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen oder sich überdeutlich bemerkbar zu machen. Natürlich gab es immer Menschen, die etwas bemerkten, aber in aller Regel waren das Suchende, deren Sinne geschärft und deren Herzen geöffnet waren. Diese Menschen wussten dann in Maßen mit dem, was sie herausfanden umzugehen.

Die Entdeckung, dass es noch eine geheime Welt gab, die unbemerkt neben der Alltagswelt der Menschen her existierte hatte Carol nicht mehr sehr schockieren können, sie jedoch zu der verwunderten Überlegung bewegt, wie viele verborgene Kulturen es wohl noch geben mochte.

Carol Gedanken schweiften zu dem, was sie in den letzten Jahren von Sarah und anderen klugen und weisen Menschen gelernt hatte über die Kräfte der Natur, ihr Gleichgewicht und die alles balancierende Harmonie.

Sie war besorgter, als sie es irgendjemandem gegenüber zugegeben hatte. Sieg oder Niederlage Voldemorts hatte Auswirkungen, die sich keineswegs nur auf die Zaubererwelt beschränkten. Zu tief waren die Eingriffe, die er jetzt schon in die natürlichen Verläufe vorgenommen hatte, zu sehr war das Gleichgewicht schon gestört worden. Sein Sieg würde tiefe Wunden in die verschiedenen Welten schlagen, die sich zwar voreinander versteckten, aber doch zutiefst verbunden waren.

Es hatte schon seine Richtigkeit, dass sie im Laufe ihrer Reise auf die Zauberer gestoßen war, das hatte sie nun verstanden und um so wichtiger erschien es ihr, sich bestens zu rüsten für das, was bevorstand.

Wissen war es, was sie brauchte und Kraft.

Der erste Schritt war wieder einmal Wissen und so suchte sie verschiedene Bibliotheken in London auf. Bibliotheken, die teilweise öffentlich waren und in denen das gesuchte Wissen ganz offensichtlich zu finden war, wenn man nur wusste, wonach man suchen musste. Carol lächelte immer wieder, wenn sie daran dachte, wie viel ihr selber auch früher entgangen war. Zeichen und Informationen, die quasi vor ihren Augen lagen, die sie aber nicht zu sehen verstand.

Eine andere Wissensquelle waren geheime Bibliotheken, zu denen nur sehr wenige Menschen Zugang hatten. Sie hatte durch Sarah Kontakt zu jenen erhalten, die das Wissen sammelten und bewahrten und diese Hüter der Weisheit standen ihr nun zur Verfügung.

Nicht zuletzt dachte sie auch an ihren ersten Tag in Hogwarts, als sie von Dumbledore erfahren hatte, dass auch in der dortigen Bibliothek ein enormer Schatz an Wissen und Informationen lag. Viele Gespräche mit Hermine in den Ferien hatten ihr zusätzlich einen Eindruck vermittelt, wie beeindruckend die Schulbibliothek sein musste und sie war fest entschlossen, auch dort ihre Forschungen zu betreiben, falls man ihr den Zugang erlaubte. Aber sie war sicher, Dumbledore würde ihr die Bitte um Wissen nicht abschlagen.

Tag um Tag verbrachte Carol in den unterschiedlichsten Bibliotheken Londons und mehr und mehr erkannte sie, dass ihr Wissen um die Kraft des Lebens nur beschränkt war, dass sie nur einen Bruchteil dessen erfahren hatte, was es zu wissen gab. Sie las von Techniken die Lebensenergie in Lebewesen zu bündeln, zu kanalisieren und zur Heilung und sogar zur Rettung des Lebens einzusetzen.

Immer wieder stieß sie auf Quellen, die von Stätten der Macht berichteten, an denen sich Energien bündelten und nutzbar wurden.

Mehr und mehr verdichtete sich ihr Wunsch, zu verschiedenen Orten in Schottland aber auch auf dem europäischen Kontinent zu reisen und mehr zu lernen, bevor es zur entscheidenden Konfrontation kam.

Sie führte lange Gespräche mit Augusta. Immer wieder war ihr aufgefallen, dass es die Heiler waren, die ganz unbewusst die Verbindungen zwischen den verschiedenen Welten bildeten. Ihr Wissen überschritt Grenzen, die sie im Grunde gar nicht bemerkten. Als sie von den Kräften der Natur und der Lebensenergie erfahren hatte, waren ihr auf den Reisen immer wieder Menschen begegnet, die ohne es direkt zu benennen die Kräfte nutzten und lenkten. Sowohl die Naturheilkunde als auch die traditionelle chinesische Medizin überschritten die Beschränkungen ihrer eigenen Welt mit einer natürlichen Selbstverständlichkeit.

Sarah hatte ihr erklärt, dass die Menschen früher, vor tausenden von Jahren der Natur und ihrer Kraft noch viel näher gewesen waren und viele der heute noch üblichen Heilmethoden der so genannten alternativen Medizin gingen auf diese Zeiten und dieses Wissen zurück.

Auch Augusta wusste viele Dinge, deren tiefere Bedeutung ihr nie klar gewesen war und in langen Gesprächen schlüsselten die beiden Frauen so manche verschüttete und verborgene Information aus dem Wissen der Heilerin auf.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und eines Nachmittags traf Remus unerwartet ein.

Carols Herz machte einen Satz, als sie seine vertraute Stimme im Flur hörte. Wie ein Blitz stürzte sie die Treppe herunter und flog in seine Arme. Schon in der Umarmung fühlte sie, dass er abgemagert war und seinen Hals zierte eine hässliche, frischrot leuchtende Narbe. Carol strich sanft mit dem Finger darüber und sah ihn fragend an. Wortlos schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Was immer passiert ist, lass das von Augusta ansehen, Remus", Carols Stimme klang besorgt und sie versuchte auch nicht mehr das zu verbergen.

„Nein, später. Ich bin nur sehr kurz da. Es hat sich ganz kurzfristig die Gelegenheit ergeben, hierher zu kommen und ich wollte Dich sehen." Sie konnte seine Worte kaum hören, so leise sprach er direkt an ihrem Ohr. Noch fester zog er sie an sich heran.

„Ich konnte keine Nachricht schicken, dass ich komme, aber ich habe so sehr gehofft, Dich anzutreffen", er küsste sie voller aufgestauter Sehnsucht, bis ein kräftiges Hüsteln sie beide zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich erkenne den therapeutischen Wert einen Kusses unter Liebenden durchaus an, aber vor die Therapie hat Merlin die Diagnose gesetzt", erklang Augustas Stimme mit einem so freundlichen Schmunzeln im Tonfall, dass niemand diese Ermahnung ernsthaft als streng empfunden hätte.

Carol begleitete Remus ins Krankenzimmer und hörte zu, wie er Augusta erklärte, sie dürfe keine sichtbare Besserung seines Zustandes verursachen, denn niemand dürfe auf die Idee kommen, er wäre bei einem Heiler gewesen. Sie nickte verstehend und reichte ihm ein paar kleine Fläschchen und Phiolen mit der Aufforderung, das zu trinken. Es wären Stärkungsmittel und Aufbautränke, nichts, das eine offensichtliche Wirkung hervorrufen würde aber alles zusammen würde dazu beitragen, ihn zu unterstützen bei was immer er auch durchzustehen habe.

Ihre Miene war besorgt und sie klang sehr missbilligend, als sie ihm die Wirkung der Tränke erklärte.

„Ich werde ein Wörtchen mit Dumbledore reden", schnaubte sie abschließend. „Der alte Kauz soll nur nicht glauben, ich flicke seine Leute zusammen ohne ihm die Meinung über eine derartig unverantwortliche Vorgehensweise zu sagen. Ich bin doch kein Flickschuster", knurrte sie und Carol dachte ein weiteres Mal, mit ihr wäre nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn man sie gegen sich hätte.

Nachdem sie ihrer Meinung ausreichend Ausdruck verliehen hatte wedelte sie Carol und Remus mit einer mürrischen Armbewegung aus dem Krankenzimmer: „Nun geht schon, ehe ich nicht mehr an mich halten kann und diesen Mann in einen vernünftigen Zustand versetze."

Carol und Remus grinsten und verließen fluchtartig das Krankenzimmer und gingen in die Küche.

„Ich habe nur sehr wenig Zeit, Carol, ich wünschte ich könnte länger bleiben, aber mein derzeitiger Auftrag wird nicht mehr all zu lange dauern, hoffe ich. Dann kann ich wieder für einige Zeit hier sein."

Carol setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, der sich plötzlich in rasender Geschwindigkeit mit den verschiedensten Speisen zu füllen begann. Beide grinsten, als Winky kurz darauf aus der Vorratskammer in die Küche tippelte und geschäftig am Herd herumwuselte.

„Winky hat gesehen, dass Mr. Lupin gar nicht gut aussieht", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, dass die Ohren klatschend hin und herschlackerten. Ihre riesigen Augen musterten ihn einen Moment, dann senkte sie den Blick.

„Winky hat schnell etwas zu Essen für Mr. Lupin zubereitet, es ist gar nicht gut, dass Mr. Lupin nichts zu essen bekommt, wo er jetzt ist. Gar nicht gut. Nein. Winky würde das nie so weit kommen lassen."

Die kleine Elfe murmelte weiter vor sich hin, während sich Remus tatsächlich wie ausgehungert über die Teller und Schüsseln hermachte.

Nach dem sein gröbster Hunger gestillt war, blickte er auf und sah Carol an, die gedankenverloren an einem Cracker knabberte.

„Du bist noch schöner geworden, seit ich Dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe", sagte er mit leichtem Staunen in der Stimme. „Was ist los, das Dich so aufblühen lässt?", er ergriff ihre Hand und streichelte sie sanft.

Carol sah ihn lächelnd an: „Ich lerne. Ich lese und lerne mehr und mehr über die verschiedensten Dinge, die ich bisher mehr geahnt als gewusst habe."

Sie strahlte, ohne es selber zu merken und Remus lächelte, als er sie so sah. Er hatte sich erhofft, hier einen Moment der Ruhe und des Kraft Schöpfens zu finden und sein Wunsch hatte sich mehr als erfüllt.

Nach kurzer Zeit allerdings musste er wieder aufbrechen. Gesättigt und an Leib und Seele gestärkt verließ er das Haus wieder, versprach aber, sich nach Möglichkeit bald zu melden.

Carol seufzte. Auch wenn sie etwas erschrocken war über seinen Zustand, so war sie doch froh, ihn gesehen zu haben und hoffte, die gemeinsamen Bemühungen von Augusta, Winky und ihr selbst würde ihm helfen, die nächste Zeit besser zu überstehen.

Es wurde Abend und sie saß mit einem Stapel Bücher in der Küche, trank ein Glas Kürbissaft und vertiefte sich in ihre Studien.

Anfangs hatte sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, aber schnell gemerkt, dass sie sich dort nicht so wohl fühlte, wie in der Küche. Hier bestand immer die Möglichkeit, dass ein Ordensmitglied auf einen Plausch und eine Mahlzeit herein schaute und sie freute sich jedes Mal über den Besuch. Ihr eigenes Zimmer nutze sie fast nur zum Schlafen oder wenn sie ungestört sein wollte, was jedoch selten vorkam.

Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass Remus sie vorhin darauf angesprochen hatte, ob sie nicht zwei Zimmer gemeinsam nutzen wollten. Er war ein wenig errötet und seine Stimme hatte leicht gezittert, als er sie hoffnungsvoll aber etwas unsicher angesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihn geküsst und gesagt, sie würde darüber nachdenken.

Morgen wollte sie mit Winky beraten, welche Zimmer dafür am Besten in Frage kämen und sie freute sich darauf, ihn bei seinem nächsten Auftauchen damit überraschen zu können.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie auf eine Buchseite, ohne ein einziges Wort zu lesen, als ein leises Klopfen sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Snape stand in der Tür, die Fingerknöchel noch am Türrahmen. In der anderen Hand hielt er eine Flasche Rotwein.

Sie lächelte ihn an: „Severus, schön Dich zu sehen. Komm herein."

Sie schob die Bücher und Notizzettel zur Seite und stand auf. Aus einer Hängevitrine über der Spüle holte sie zwei Weingläser und betrachtete sie. Es war schweres, altes Kristall und in die Kelche war ein wundervoll verschnörkeltes „B" eingeschliffen.

„Oh jeh, das Familienkristall der Familie Black." Sie grinste und stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch. Snape hob schweigend eine Augenbraue und stellte die Flasche daneben.

„Molly hat sie vor einiger Zeit aus irgendeinem Salon geholt und in die Küchenschränke gestellt", ergänzte sie.

Snape verzog keine Miene, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn mit einer eleganten Geste auf die Flasche, aus der sich augenblicklich der Korken löste und sanft auf den Tisch neben die Flasche schwebte.

Er schenkte ihnen beiden ein und sie setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Man kann also zaubern, ohne etwas zu sagen?", Carol hatte gesehen, wie die Flasche geöffnet hatte und war leicht erstaunt.

„Ja, es erfordert Übung, aber man kann es."

„Aha", sie nahm einen Schluck Wein, nickte anerkennend und sah Snape nachdenklich an.

„Man kann den Spruch also denken und er funktioniert wie gesprochen?"

„Ja."

„Und ohne den Zauberstab?"

„Ja, auch das geht, aber es ist die hohe Kunst der Zauberei. Nur sehr wenige, besonders begabte und geschulte Zauberer beherrschen das stablose Zaubern."

Carol nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Dumbledore?"

„Ja, unter anderem."

Sie saßen schweigend am Tisch und tranken schluckweise den Wein. Das Schweigen war entspannt und ohne unangenehme Belastung. Es war eines der Dinge, die diese beiden so ungleichen Menschen verband, ihre Fähigkeit in freundlicher Übereinstimmung miteinander zu schweigen.

Als die Gläser leer waren, schenkte Snape nach, sah eine Weile in die blutrote Flüssigkeit seines Glases und sagte dann, ohne Carol anzusehen: „Er war heute hier." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage und Carol staunte, wie schnell solche Nachrichten sich verbreiteten.

Sie nickte und wollte etwas sagen, doch er fuhr unbeirrt fort, als hätte er ihre Geste nicht bemerkt: „Das war unklug, aber typisch", Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Er hätte verfolgt werden können, seine Tarnung hätte auffliegen können und das alles für einen Moment des…", er zögerte und seine Stimme wurde eine Nuance tiefer, als er fort fuhr: „… Wohlbefindens."

Carol war weder sein Zögern, noch seine Stimmlage entgangen.

„Man neigt zu törichtem Handeln, wenn man liebt, Severus."

„Man sollte niemals seinen Verstand aufgeben, sofern man denn welchen hat", er klang beherrscht zornig. „Wenn man seinen Verstand nicht jederzeit einsetzt und sich situationsgerecht verhält, bringt man andere in Gefahr und wohlmöglich Schlimmeres." Er holte tief Luft und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

„Lupin ist auf einer wichtigen und gefährlichen Mission und er sollte verdammt noch mal aufhören alles zu riskieren, nur weil er ein sentimentales Schoßhündchen ist, das seine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle hat." Er schnaubte wütend.

Carol sah ihn an und hob langsam die Augenbrauen.

„Kontrolle ist etwas Wichtiges, nicht wahr, Severus?", sagte sie mit leicht süffisantem Tonfall.

Snape zuckte zusammen, als er ihre Worte hörte und atmete noch einmal ruhig durch.

„Verzeih, es war nicht Dein Fehler und ich hätte mich beherrschen sollen."

Snape lehnte sich wieder etwas entspannter zurück. „Ich weiß, dass er inzwischen gelernt hat, auf sich aufzupassen und er macht im allgemeinen seine Sache auch gut, deshalb sind solche Ausrutscher um so ärgerlicher", Snapes Worte wirkten widerwillig und seine Stimme war leicht gepresst, aber Carol konnte fühlen, dass er es ehrlich meinte. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, den aufkeimenden Respekt seinem alten Feind gegenüber für sich zu akzeptieren und manchmal fiel er in sein altes Verhalten zurück, das auf eine eigene Art und Weise auch so viel einfacher gewesen war.

Carol legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Sie spürte wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten und rechnete fast damit, dass er seinen Arm weg zog, aber nach ein paar Sekunden entspannte er sich wieder und ließ die Berührung zu.

„Du hast recht, es war dumm", sagte sie leise und versonnen. „Aber auf eine Art war es auch gut und richtig."

Sie sah Snape einen langen Augenblick an und er erwiderte ihren Blick ohne zu Blinzeln.

„Du verstehst es, nicht wahr Severus?"

Er schwieg lange und sagte schließlich ruhig: „Ich weiß, was bedingungslose Loyalität bedeutet."

Carol beließ es dabei.

Nach einer Weile fragte sie: „Wie läuft es mit Deinem jungen Protege?"

„Oh ganz gut. Ich versuche unauffällig seine Ansichten zu lenken und ihm zu vermitteln, was richtig ist. Sehr vorsichtig, ohne ihn dabei zu gefährden, so hoffe ich zumindest. Er denkt weiter, ich bin ein loyaler Gefolgsmann des dunklen Lords, der sich einfach nur die Freiheit herausnimmt, eigene Gedanken zu haben und diese Tatsache vor seinem Meister verbirgt. Diesem Verhalten möchte er nacheifern. Von mehr weiß er nicht."

Carol nickte.

„Ich werde schon bald anfangen, ihn in Okklumentik zu unterrichten."

„Ich bin sicher, Du findest den richtigen Weg zu ihm, aber pass auf, dass Du nicht in Gefahr gerätst, Severus."

Snape nickte und sie verbrachten noch einige Zeit mit ihren eigenen Gedanken, bevor Snape sich wieder verabschiedete und nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte.

Carol ging schlafen und nahm sich vor, am nächsten Tag noch einmal zu Jasper Hütte zu gehen, um dort etwas an dem zweifach geweihten Wasser auszuprobieren.

Am nächsten Morgen schrieb Carol gleich nach dem Frühstück einen langen Brief an Dumbledore, in dem sie ihm ihre Pläne für die nächste Zeit mitteilte und ihn auch gleich um Erlaubnis bat, später noch die Hogwartsbibliothek zu besuchen. Als sie mit dem Brief fertig war, stand sie etwas unschlüssig mit dem Kuvert in der Hand herum und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie ging zu dem Eulenzimmer unter das Dach des Hauses und sah die wunderschönen Vögel eine Weile nachdenklich an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ihr einen Brief von mir nach Hogwarts bringt, wenn ich keine Hexe bin, oder?"

Eine der Eulen sah sie an, drehte den Kopf und schuhuhte leise, die anderen schienen keine Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.

Langsam wandte sie sich ab und ging ins Krankenzimmer, um Augusta um Hilfe zu bitten.

Die Heilerin war erfreut, helfen zu können und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war eine Eule nach Hogwarts unterwegs.

Als das erledigt war, verließ Carol das Haus. Sie stromerte noch ein wenig in London herum, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Jaspers Hütte machte.

Dort angekommen sah sie zuerst in der Hütte nach, ob Coco noch oder wieder da war, aber es gab keine Spur von der Eule, so dass Carol davon ausging, sie wäre heimgekehrt.

Leises Bedauernd machte sich in ihr breit, irgendwie war Coco eine Verbindung zu Jasper gewesen und sie hätte die Eule gerne behalten.

Sie schüttelte die sentimentalen Gedanken ab und schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass Jasper sie dafür ausgelacht hätte und so ging sie vor die Hütte in Richtung des Baches, der das zweifach gesegnete Wasser enthielt. Sie wollte eine Probe nehmen, die sie mit nach Schottland zu den Stätten der Macht mitnehmen wollte, um dort herauszufinden, welche Wirkungen diese zwei unterschiedlichen Kräfte aufeinander hatten.

Als sie das Wasser erreicht hatte, füllte sie vorsichtig mehrere Phiolen damit und verstaute sie in ihrem Rucksack. Sie sah sinnierend auf den kleinen Bach und nahm das Gefühl des Friedens und der Kraft in sich auf, die von diesem Ort ausgingen.

Mit den Fläschchen im Gepäck brach sie nach einer Weile der Ruhe wieder auf. Ihr nächstes Ziel war das Hogwartsgelände, wo sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte einen besonderen Baum entdeckt hatte.

Seine Energie war es, die sie brauchte, bevor sie nach Schottland reisen konnte. Denn nur, wenn sie die Kraft des Baumes in sich barg, würde sie in der Lage sein, die alten Kultstätten zu erkennen. So zumindest hatte es in den Büchern geheißen, die sie dazu studiert hatte. Die Kraft des Baumes war ein Thema, das im Zusammenhang mit den Kultstätten immer wieder auftauchte und sie war sich sicher, dass der Baum im verbotenen Wald genau das war, was sie brauchte.

Sie erreichte die Tore und betrat das Schulgelände. Ruhig lag es da, anscheinend war Unterricht und sie wollte auch nicht stören. Später wollte sie für einen längeren Aufenthalt herkommen, um die Bibliothek zu besuchen und mit den verschiedenen Professoren über einige Themen der Magie zu reden. Sie ahnte, dass viele von ihnen Dinge wussten, von denen sie nicht ahnten, dass sie weitreichender waren. Aber heute wollte sie nur einen kurzen Besuch abstatten und schnell und unerkannt wieder verschwinden, um baldmöglichst nach Schottland abreisen zu können. Raschen Schrittes ging sie auf Hagrids Hütte zu, die noch immer verlassen da lag. Der Zettel, von dem Remus gesprochen hatte hing nicht mehr an der Tür, also hatten Harry und seine Freunde ihn wohl gefunden und die Aufträge übernommen. Carol schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran.

Sie ging folgte wieder dem Pfad in den Wald hinein, genau erinnerte sie sich noch an Hagrids Wegbeschreibung zu den Zentauren und so fand den alten Baum auf Anhieb wieder.

Er war uralt, seine Rinde voller tiefer Risse und Scharten und riesige Wurzeln rankten sich über den Boden um ihn herum, bevor sie im Boden verschwanden. Er schien so alt zu sein wie die Zeit und er machte den Eindruck, nichts könne ihm etwas anhaben.

Carol empfand es als etwas Natürliches, einen solchen Baum hier in der Nähe der Schule zu finden, es war, als verbände er die Kulturen, denn seine Macht war sicher auch den Zauberern nicht verborgen geblieben.

Sie berührte die uralte Rinde mit den Händen und wie schon beim ersten Mal erschien ein leichtes goldenes Leuchten dort, wo sie ihn berührte. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und spürte die Kraft langsam in ihren Körper fließen. Nach einigen Augenblicken lehnte sie sich vor und legte ihre Stirn gegen den Baum. Obwohl das Leuchten nun auch ihr Gesicht erfasste, war es nicht warm, sondern fühlte sich seltsam kühl und frisch an, als würde eine leichte Brise über ihr Gesicht wehen. Sie genoss den Moment und als das goldene Leuchten langsam nachließ, löste sie sich von dem Baum und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Waldboden. Obwohl sie die Kraft des Baumes in sich aufgenommen hatte, fühlte sie sich seltsam schwach, als müsse ihr Körper erst lernen, mit dieser neuen Energie umzugehen. Sie atmete tief und sog den erdigen Geruch des Waldes ein, einen Geruch, den sie über alles liebte und von dem sie niemals im Leben genug bekommen konnte.

Als wäre ein paar Wolken zur Seite geschoben worden, brachen plötzlich helle Sonnenstrahlen durch das Blätterdach und sie schloss die Augen. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, das hier müsse das Paradies sein, die Kraft der Erde, der Geruch des Waldes und die Wärme der Sonne. Sie wünschte sich, dieser Moment möge nie vergehen.

„Sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn hier?" Eine kalte Stimme ließ sie aufschrecken und sie öffnete die Augen. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, in seiner ausgestreckten Hand einen Zauberstab haltend, den er unmissverständlich auf Carol gerichtet hier. Sie blinzelte, um ihn im Gegenlicht besser erkennen zu können, doch er war ihr unbekannt, wie sie das beim Klang seiner Stimme schon vermutet hatte. Sie drehte sich, um ihn sehen zu können und schließlich wurde sie nicht mehr direkt von der Sonne geblendet, so dass sie erkennen konnte, was für ein Mann dort vor ihr stand.

Er stand aufrecht, mit einer Art lässiger Arroganz, die für sich genommen schon beeindruckend sein konnte. Dazu kam ein blasses Gesicht mit ebenmäßigen Zügen und Augen wie kalter Stahl. Lange hellblonde Haare waren aus dem Gesicht zurückgekämmt und fielen überschulterlang auf den Rücken des Mannes.

Er hätte schön sein können, wenn nicht Härte und Grausamkeit seinen Blick und das Gesicht geprägt hätten, aber so war er nur auf eine schreckliche Art faszinierend.

Carol versuchte sich zu sammeln und ihre aufkeimende Furcht zu unterdrücken. Ihre Situation war nicht gut, sie erinnerte sich, dass sie hier im Wald weit abgeschnitten war von allen anderen Menschen, die ihr würden helfen können und dass Harry und Hermine ihr erzählt hatten, dass es schon mehrfach Besuche von weniger freundlichen Personen auf dem Schulgelände gegeben hatte.

Damals hatte sie dem noch keine Bedeutung beigemessen, aber schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass die Schule zwar sicherer war als andere Orte, aber nicht so geschützt wie der Grimmauldplatz war. Von einem Moment auf den anderen begriff sie, wie naiv es gewesen war, alleine hier her zu kommen.

Sie nahm allen ihren Mut zusammen und sah dem Mann in die Augen: „Wer sind sie?", sie schaffte es nicht, ein leichtes Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

Der Mann deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an: „Lucius Malfoy, zu Ihren Diensten Madame."

Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem freudlosen Lächeln, dann schoss er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vor und packte ihr Kinn mit seiner freien Hand. Sie konnte spüren, wie die Spitze seines Zauberstabs sich in die Seite ihres Halses bohrte und keuchte auf vor Schreck und Furcht.

Er umklammerte ihr Kinn mit festem Griff und zwang so ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. Dann beugte er sich vor und als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war, zischte er mit drohendem Unterton: „Hast Du Angst?"

Er lachte kalt: „Es ist erstaunlich, wie klug Tiere sein können, auch wenn Angst ja eher eine instinktive Reaktion ist, so gibt es auch Muggel, die dumm genug sind, keine Furcht zu haben. Erfreulicherweise scheinst Du nicht zu ihnen zu gehören."

Carol bewegte sich nicht und wagte kaum zu atmen. Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie versuchte einen Ausweg aus ihrer Situation zu finden, aber ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie hätte tun können, bevor er einen Fluch auf sie aussprechen könnte.

„Du wirst noch viel mehr Angst kennen lernen, wenn ich Dich Deiner Bestimmung zuführe", er lachte wieder kalt. „Der dunkle Lord weiß zwar noch nichts über Deine Existenz, aber Du wirst ein vortreffliches Geschenk abgeben."

Wieder erklang ein hässliches Schnauben.

„Man hat mir berichtet, dass hier eine Fremde hier wie selbstverständlich über das Gelände geht, die scheinbar etwas Spezielles sucht. Da normalerweise keine Fremden alleine hier herumstrolchen, dachte ich mir, die Information könnte etwas zutage bringen, das mit nützt. Und siehe da, was ich gefunden habe."

Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend.

„Dass ich dabei etwas so interessantes finden würde, hätte ich allerdings nicht gedacht."

„Sie müssen sich irren, ich bin niemand. Ich bin hier nur auf einer Wanderung, Sie müssen mich mit jemandem verwechseln." Zaghaft versuchte sie sich aus der Situation herauszureden.

Wieder erklang das kalte Lachen.

„Netter Versuch, aber ich habe Dich vor einiger Zeit zusammen mit Dumbledore und Hagrid in der Schule gesehen, also erzähl mir nicht, Du wärst eine unbeteiligte Fremde. Ich weiß nicht, welche Rolle Du spielst und wieso Du zweimal in der Schule aufgetaucht bist und zumindest beim ersten Mal ein willkommener Gast warst, aber ich bin sicher, der dunkle Lord wird jedes Detail mit Freude aus Dir herausholen."

Carol erkannte, dass sie in der Falle saß. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob sie ihre Hände zwischen seine Arme und schlug sie nach außen weg, dann versuchte sie, ihm mit einer Hand das Gesicht zu zerkratzen und ihn mit der anderen Hand fort zu stoßen.

Seine freie Hand holte aus und ohrfeigte sie mit ungeheuerer Wucht, die sie zu Boden geschleudert hätte, wenn er sie nicht sofort nach ihr gegriffen hätte und sie an sich herangezogen hätte.

Er packte ihre Haare und zerrte ihren Kopf zu sich heran.

„Du willst Spielchen spielen? Schön, das kannst Du haben." Wieder lachte er spöttisch.


	29. Pläne und Geheimnisse

**Kapitel 29: Pläne und Geheimnisse **

Carols Gedanken arbeiteten fieberhaft. Es musste etwas geben, das ihr helfen konnte, irgendetwas, das sie aus dieser Lage befreien würde. Sie durfte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass jemand sie bemerken würde, sonst fand sie sich wohlmöglich bald hilflos in den Händen Voldemorts wieder. Ein Gedanke schoss ihr in den Kopf. Sie streckte einen Arm aus und berührte die Rinde es alten Baumes, dann schloss sie sie Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Einen Moment lang passierte nichts, dann zischte ein Strahl goldener Energie durch ihren Arm und hüllte Malfoy ein. Ein kurzes Flackern noch, dann verschwand das Leuchten, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Malfoy zuckte zusammen, als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten, er klappte nach vorne und ließ sie los.

Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, drehte sie sich um und rannte weg.

Sie rannte, ohne nach rechts oder links zu sehen, ohne irgendetwas zu hören. Sie rannte, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her.

_EXPELLIARMUS_

Ohne sich umzudrehen rannte Carol weiter.

_STUPOR_

Sie kümmerte sich nicht um die Rufe, die wie aus dem Nichts erklangen und lief weiter.

„Bleib stehen!"

Sie rannte.

„Carol, warte!"

Voller Erstaunen merkte sie, dass die Stimme ihr bekannt vorkam und sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte.

Moodys Stimme rief noch einmal hinter ihr her, dann blieb sie stehen und dreht sich um.

Malfoy lag regungslos auf dem Boden, ansonsten war nichts zu sehen.

Misstrauisch musterte Carol sie Szene, als sie plötzlich einen Arm sah, der in ihre Richtung winkte. Moody kam unter seinem Tarnumhang hervor und winkte sie heran.

Mit zitternden Knien ging sie auf ihn zu, ohne ihren Blick von dem scheinbar bewusstlosen Lucius Malfoy abzuwenden. Sie erreichte Moody, ihr Atem ging keuchend und ihr Herz hämmerte rasend schnell.

„Albus hat Deinen Brief erhalten und meinte, es wäre nicht falsch, wenn jemand ein wenig nach Dir sieht, solange Du hier in der Gegend bist."

Sein magisches Auge rollte wild herum und blieb dann in einer Position, in der es Malfoy beobachten konnte, während er mit dem anderen Auge Carol fixierte.

Er kratzte sich die Überreste seiner Nase und sagte: „Ich schätze, er hat wieder einmal den richtigen Riecher gehabt."

Er lachte rau, dann musterte er Carol kritisch.

„Bist Du verletzt?"

Sie atmete langsamer und sagte dann: „Nein, ich denke, ich habe Glück und einen Schutzengel gehabt, der genau zur rechten Zeit erschienen ist." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Das war ne knappe Sache, fast wäre ich zu spät gekommen. Ich bin Dir gefolgt, habe aber kurz hinter der Wildhüterhütte Deine Spur verloren im Wald. Und kaum bin ich ein Stückchen weg vom Pfad sind auch schon keine genaueren Spuren mehr zu erkennen. Ich hatte wirklich ein mulmiges Gefühl, immerhin haben die Zentauren klare Anweisungen gegeben, was man hier im Wald darf und was nicht. Und den Pfad verlassen gehört eindeutig in die zweite Kategorie. Ich bin froh, dass ich den Tarnumhang hatte, der mich vor neugierigen Augen geschützt hat. Wer weiß, was das wieder für Verwicklungen gegeben hätte, wenn die Zentauren mich erwischt hätten."

Wieder lachte Moody.

„Bist Du hier fertig?"

Carol nickte.

„Dann lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor dieser Abschaum wach wird und noch herausfindet, wer oder was ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hat."

Er trat einen Schritt vor und sah auf Malfoy herunter: „Ich würde diesem Dreckskerl am Liebsten geben, was er verdient, aber dann würde Albus mir die Hölle heiß machen. Wir lassen ihn am besten von einem Auror einsammeln, sobald wir hier weg sind. Askaban ist der richtige Ort für Leute wie ihn."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und fesselte den liegenden Mann mit magischen Bändern, bis er verschnürt wie ein Paket war. Dann packte er Carols Arm und sie gingen mit schnellen Schritten den Weg zurück aus dem Wald. Nahe Hagrids Hütte fragte Moody sie. Ob sie noch etwas zu erledigen habe, ansonsten wolle er wieder unter seinem Umhang verschwinden und ihr folgen, bis sie wieder in Sicherheit wäre.

Carol erklärte, sie sei hier fertig und für Besuche und andere erfreuliche Dinge sein ein andermal Zeit. Moody verschwand wieder unter dem Tarnumhang und Carol machte sich auf den Weg, das Schulgelände unauffällig zu verlassen.

Zurück am Grimmauldplatz ließ Augusta sich Carols Erlebnisse schildern und hatte einige recht undamenhafte Kommentare für Malfoy parat. Carol hatte sich wieder erholt und schmunzelte über die Heilerin, die kein gutes Haar an Lucius ließ.

Sie erholte sich ein paar Tage und brach dann nach Schottland auf.

Am Tag ihrer Abreise erfuhr sie noch von Moody, dass die Auroren, die er gleich nach ihrem Verschwinden in den verbotenen Wald geschickt hatte, Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr vorgefunden hatten. Entweder war es ihm gelungen, sich selber zu befreien, oder er hatte Komplizen gehabt, die er zu Hilfe rufen konnte. Die Information löste in Carol ein eigenartiges Gefühl aus. So sehr sie Lucius Malfoy als unangenehm empfunden hatte (ein Eindruck, der sich durch die Berichte von Moody über Malfoys Aktivitäten und seine Prioritäten noch vertieft hatte), Askaban war nichts, was man irgendeinem Menschen zumuten sollte.

Es blieb ein vages Gefühl der Sorge, was Malfoy nun weiter unternehmen würde, denn Carol war sich sicher, er hatte ihr kein Wort geglaubt, dass sie eine unbeteiligte Fremde sei. Sie gestattete sich einen Moment der Furcht, denn Malfoys Auftreten hatte ihr wieder einmal deutlich gemacht, worum es in diesem Kampf ging und dass einer Seite zumindest jedes Mittel recht war. Ein kurzes Zittern lief durch ihren Körper, als sie daran dachte, dass er durchaus Willens gewesen war, sie der Folter oder noch Schrecklicherem auszuliefern, damit man die gewünschten Informationen aus ihr herausbekam.

Ihre Begegnungen mit Todessergruppen hatte ihr bereits deren Skrupellosigkeit vor Augen geführt, dennoch waren sie immer eine irgendwie anonyme Größe in dem Kampf gewesen, nie war jemand so sehr als eine Person aufgetreten, wie Malfoy, der aufrecht vor ihr gestanden hatte, keine Scheu, sein Gesicht zu zeigen, keine Furcht, seine Absichten zu bekennen. Sie schauderte wieder, denn ein Mann, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte war der gefährlichste Gegner, den sie sich denken konnte.

Schließlich schüttelte sie die Gedanken ab, denn alles Grübeln und Spekulieren würde im Moment nicht helfen, verabschiedete sich von Augusta und Moody und trat ihre Reise nach Schottland an.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Kürbisbeet hinter Hagrids Hütte, in der Fang satt und zufrieden eingeschlafen war und besprachen die Situation. Hermine warf kleine Steine in Richtung Waldrand und Harry rieb sich gedankenverloren den Arm, der höllisch schmerzte, seit Grawp vor ungefähr einer Stunde bei ihrem Besuch eine junge Tanne nach ihm geworfen hatte. Hagrid hatte ihnen schon früher mal gesagt, dass Grawp manchmal, wenn er sich sehr freute oder aufgeregt war leicht ein wenig zu überzogenen Reaktionen neigte und dass sein Spieltrieb manchmal mit ihm durchginge. Harry fand das war eine typische Hagrid-Untertreibung, aber andererseits wusste er natürlich nicht, ob Tannenwerfen bei Riesen vielleicht eine normale Umgangsform unter Freunden war. Oder vielleicht ein Sport und Grawp wollte sie zu einem Match unter Freunden auffordern. Er grinste trotz seiner Schmerzen. Merlin sei Dank war die Tanne noch relativ klein gewesen und hatte seinen Arm nur gestreift. Trotzdem tat es höllisch weh und schwoll mehr und mehr an.

„Du solltest das wirklich von Madame Pomfrey ansehen lassen", wiederholte Hermine zum bestimmt neunten Mal, seit sie aus dem Wald zurück waren.

„Ach ja? Und was sage ich ihr? Oh, mich hat eine vorbei fliegende Tanne gestreift, die ein Riese geworfen hat, der sich illegal im verbotenen Wald versteckt, aber das war nicht böse gemeint, er wollte nur spielen."

Ron brach in albernes Gekicher ein und Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. Nur Hermine schaute weiter ernst uns schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge.

„Harry, ich meine es ernst. Das sieht fürchterlich aus und Dir geht's auch nur gut, wenn Du Dich nicht bewegst, also ist Dein Arm bestimmt nicht nur geprellt."

Harry und Ron wurden wieder ernst, denn der Tonfall von Hermine drückte echte, tief empfundene Sorge aus.

„Vielleicht hat sie ja Recht, Harry. Du könntest sagen, dass wir zusammen ein paar Flugmanöver fürs Quidditchtraining geübt haben und Du dabei vom Besen gefallen bist."

Harry überlegte einen Moment. „Nein, das geht nicht, niemand fällt punktgenau auf den Oberarm und hat dann eine so einfache Prellung. Madame Pomfrey hat in ihrer Praxis in der Schule schon zu viele Quidditch –Verletzungen gesehen, um das in zwei Sekunden zu durchschauen. Nein, das wird so nichts."

„Du könntest ja bei einem besonders riskanten Manöver gegen einen Baum geknallt sein", überlegte Hermine. „Das glaubt jeder, der Euch kennt."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als bereite ihm die Vorstellung noch größere Schmerzen, als sein Arm.

„Nicht einmal Erstklässler fliegen gegen einen _Baum_. Wenn ich das sage, dann weiß es innerhalb von ein paar Stunden ganz Hogwarts und ich werde Draco und seinen Kumpanen nicht noch selber die Munition liefern, um mich auszulachen. Nein, ich werde lieber drei Wochen bei Snape Nachsitzen, als so etwas zu erzählen." Er sah zum Äußersten entschlossen aus.

Hermine schüttelte mit einem Merlin-Lass-Hirn-Regnen-Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.

„Oh Harry, kannst Du Dein Ego nicht einmal parken und das tun, was vernünftig wäre?"

„Das hat nichts mit Vernunft zu tun, es geht hier um die Ehre eines Suchers, Hermine", er sah sie ernst an und Ron nickte zustimmend.

Hermine seufzte theatralisch und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Da hatte Harry wohl unbeabsichtigt den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, aber sie verkniff sich den Triumph, ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Nach einem Moment sagte sie dann: „Naja, erzähl, was Du willst, aber geh bitte in den Krankenflügel, ok?"

Um weitere Vorträge über Vernunft, Ego und männlichen Habitus zu vermeiden willigte Harry ein.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und lauschten den Geräuschen, die vom nahen Waldrand herüber klangen.

„Was geht bloß vor", fragte Hermine wie zu sich selber. „Professor Lupin ist verschwunden, Hagrid und Firenze sind nicht mehr an der Schule und Carol soll auch fort sein."

„Professor Lupin ist verschwunden?"

„Ja, er soll krank und verletzt sein. Dobby hat mir das erzählt, als ich ihm beim Aufräumen des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes geholfen habe. Er hat vor ein paar Tagen Winky am Grimmauldplatz besucht und sie hat ihm das alles brühwarm berichtet. Die Arme ist in schrecklicher Sorge und Dobby hat schon Angst, dass sie vor lauter Schreck wieder das Trinken anfängt."

„Was hat sie denn genau von Professor Lupin erzählt?"

„Und was ist mit Carol, weiß Winky das auch?"

Hermine hob die Hand, um die Jungen zum Schweigen zu bringen, was diese auch prompt taten.

Sie setzte sich umständlich bequemer hin und schien offensichtlich die Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen.

„Tja, also Dobby sagte, Winky wäre schrecklich besorgt, weil Professor Lupin vor einiger Zeit auf eine geheime Mission gegangen wäre und vor ein paar Tagen kurz zu Besuch war. Winky meinte, er war verletzt, krank und furchtbar abgemagert. Madame Jacobsen soll ihn ein wenig versorgt haben, aber Winky war der Meinung, dass das bei Weitem nicht ausgereicht hätte. Sie ist der festen Überzeugung, dass Professor Lupin in den sicheren Tod aufgebrochen ist."

Ron starrte sie ungläubig an. „Aber das würde Professor Dumbledore nicht erlauben, oder?"

„Er erlaubt auch, dass Professor Snape bei den Todessern spioniert, was ihn jederzeit das Leben kosten könnte", warf Hermine ein. Sie schwiegen einen Moment. „Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Professor Snape auch irgendwie anders ist, seit er den Unterricht wieder aufgenommen hat?"

Harry schnaubte abfällig. „Snape ist der gleiche widerwärtige Mistkerl, der er die letzten Jahre auch war", knurrte er.

Ron verzog das Gesicht und nickte Harry zustimmend zu.

„Nein, ich finde schon, dass er anders ist. Nicht so offensichtlich, aber wenn man genauer hinseht.."

„Niemand will genauer hinsehen", unterbrach Ron sie rüde.

„Was hat Dobby Dir noch erzählt", versuchte Harry sie wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu bringen.

„Also mehr wusste er über Professor Lupin auch nicht zu erzählen, aber Winky hat noch berichtet, dass Carol auch aufgebrochen ist, nach Schottland oder so." Sie grübelte einen Moment.

„Oh, und sie hat versehentlich mitgehört, als Madame Jacobsen und Carol sich unterhalten haben und anscheinen hatte Lucius Malfoy sie überfallen und Moody hat sie in letzter Sekunde gerettet."

Hermine war anzusehen, dass sie es sichtlich genoss, aufregende Neuigkeiten verbreiten zu können.

„Malfoy hat _was_?" Harry war aufgesprungen und verzog nun schmerzhaft das Gesicht, weil sein Arm plötzlich wieder wahnsinnig wehtat. Er setzt sich vorsichtig wieder hin und presste zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „Dieser ekelhafte Dreckskerl, ich werde…", er jappste nach Luft.

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn besorgt an, aber ruhiges Sitzen schien seinem Arm gut zu tun und er wirkte langsam wieder entspannter.

„Er wurde geschnappt", sagte Hermine schnell, bevor Harry sich wieder aufregen konnte. „Und nach Askaban gebracht."

Ron überlegte fieberhaft.

„Können wir nicht irgendetwas tun, um zu helfen?", er wirkte ernsthaft besorgt.

Harry schwieg eine Weile, dann hob er den Kopf und sah Hermine an: „Funktionieren die DA-Münzen noch?"

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich denke schon, warum auch nicht? Willst Du die DA wieder ins Leben rufen?" Sie sah zufrieden aus bei dem Gedanken.

„Warum nicht? Der Orden wird jede Hilfe brauchen können, wenn sich die Lage weiter zuspitzt. Ich meine, schaut Euch um, überall bröckelt es, wichtige Leute verschwinden, werden verletzt, sterben vielleicht. Da kann es doch nicht schaden, eine eingespielte Truppe in der Hinterhand zu haben oder?"

Ron sah zweifelnd drein. „Ok, wir haben letztes Jahr zusammen geübt und waren auch alle an dem Kampf im Ministerium beteiligt, aber als „eingespielte Truppe" kann man uns nun auch nicht gerade bezeichnen."

„Das stimmt, aber deshalb will ich ja mit den Leuten trainieren. Letztes Jahr habe ich sie unterrichtet, aber dieses Jahr will ich, dass wir trainieren und uns aufeinander einspielen. Mensch, das kann nicht schwerer sein, als einen Haufen Einzelspieler zu einer erfolgreichen Quidditchmannschaft zu machen."

Hermine sah nun auch zweifelnd drein. „Aber Du hast noch nie einen Haufen Einzelspieler zu einer erfolgreichen Quidditchmannschaft gemacht", warf sie ein.

Harry wischte den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung seines unverletzten Armes weg. Er war in seinem Element und man merkte die Freude, endlich aktiv werden zu können. „Aber ich habe miterlebt, wie so was geht. Traut ihr mir das etwa nicht zu?"

Beide starrten ihn einen Moment an, dann grinsten sie.

„Klar, kein Problem. Du schaffst das locker", sagte Ron und Hermine nickte.

„Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob überhaupt noch Interesse daran besteht, die DA aufleben zu lassen", unterbrach Hermine nach einem Moment die Stille. „Immerhin sind die meisten mit dem Unterricht von Professor Kasparian sehr zufrieden. Und man muss sagen, er macht das auch wirklich sehr gut." Sie nickte nachdrücklich.

„Eine Menge theoretisches Basiswissen, aber dann auch wieder ganze Stunden voller praktischer Übungen für die verschiedensten Abwehrzauber."

„Die Duellstunde war auch cool", warf Ron ein, der immer noch über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, wenn er daran dachte, wie er Seamus Finnegan mit über 6 Punkten Vorsprung besiegt hatte.

Harry blickte etwas mürrisch drein: „Ja, er ist in Ordnung. Aber so gut, wie Professor Lupin ist er auch wieder nicht."

„Wie dem auch sei", lenkte Hermine ein, ehe wieder diese Diskussion zwischen Ron und Harry ausbrach, „es bleibt unsicher, wie viele von der alten DA überhaupt eine Notwendigkeit sehen, weiter zu üben, wenn ihnen eigentlich der Unterricht reicht."

Harry und Ron sahen sich schweigend an und blickten dann zu Hermine. Diese wickelte sich gedankenverloren eine Locke um den Finger und sagte dann leise, wie zu sich selbst: „Neville und Luna werden bestimmt kommen, sie hatten besonders viel Spaß an den DA-Stunden und sie sind oft alleine, da wird ihnen ein wenig Abwechslung und Zeit mit Freunden gefallen."

Harry sah sie erstaunt an: „Meinst Du? Mir ist irgendwie nie aufgefallen, dass Luna und Neville irgendwie abseits stehen." Er sah fragend zu Ron, der aber auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Hermine lächelte nur wissend und die beiden Jungen beschlossen stillschweigend, dass sie wohl Recht haben müsse. Immerhin irrte sich Hermine in solchen Dingen nur sehr selten.

„Also tja…", Harry überlegte. „Keine sehr große Truppe dann also, aber immerhin haben Neville und Luna gezeigt, dass sie zu Allem entschlossen sind und ohne Furcht für die DA einstehen."

„Eher für Dich, Harry", warf Hermine ein, aber Harry winkte ab. „Wenn es das gleiche Ergebnis hat, ist mir das egal. Aber wir müssen gewappnet sein, jeder einzelne zählt." Er schwieg und dachte an das Foto, das Mad-Eye Moody ihn gezeigt hatte. Es hatte den Orden des Phoenix vor Voldemorts Niederlage gezeigt. Eine Gruppe entschlossener und mutiger Kämpfer, von denen inzwischen nur noch ein kleiner Teil lebte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinen Eltern, zu Sirius und ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen ging durch seinen Brustkorb. Einmal mehr stärkte sich in ihm der Entschluss, für die Seite einzutreten, für die die Menschen, die ihn geliebt hatten gestorben waren.

Und eine Art Nachwuchstruppe für den Phoenixorden zu bilden schien nicht der Schlechteste Ansatz zu sein.

Er nickte Hermine zu: „Gut, ich denke, mit Neville und Luna legen wir einen Grundstock, den wir ja jederzeit erweitern können, wenn uns interessierte Schüler die Tür einrennen." Er grinste schief, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Ron nickte eifrig und Hermine erklärte, sie wolle dann so bald wie möglich mit Neville und Luna reden.

Sie sah sich prüfend um und meinte dann: „Ich denke, hier ist auch ein guter Ort, um zu üben. Zumindest, bis Hagrid wieder kommt."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Zeitlang und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Schließlich sprach Harry das aus, was ihm seit Hermines Bericht von Winky beschäftigt hatte.

„Was passiert nur, wenn Carol nicht mehr wieder kommt? Wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry", sagte Hermine leise und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Bisher sind wir doch auch davon ausgegangen, dass Du die Prophezeiung ohne fremde Hilfe erfüllen kannst." Sie sah ihn aufmunternd an.

„Ja, aber bisher war die Prophezeiung aber auch nur die Alternative entweder zum Mörder zu werden, oder ermordet zu werden. Durch Carols Kraft des Lebens könnte ich dem entgehen. Aber wenn sie nun nicht wieder kommt…" Er brach ab und sah niedergeschlagen drein.

Hermine suchte krampfhaft irgendetwas, das sie sagen konnte und das ihn trösten könnte. „Ich könnte noch einmal die Bibliothek durchsuchen nach Informationen, vielleicht habe ich etwas übersehen. Und Ron könnte Eulen an Bill und Charlie schicken, vielleicht hat man in fremden Ländern etwas über diese Kräfte gehört."

Harry sah auf und lächelte, während Ron sie zuerst verdutzt ansah und etwas erwidern wollte, dann aber doch mit Hilfe eines gezielten Stoßes in die Rippen und eines strengen Blickes erkannte, was Hermine wollte und zustimmend nickte.

„Wir schaffen das schon, Harry." Hermine versuchte aufmunternd zu klingen und ein warmes Gefühl erfüllte Harry, als er erkannte, was seine Freunde für ihn bedeuteten. Mit seiner schmerzfreien Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare, dann merkten sie, wie spät es inzwischen war und gingen langsam in Richtung Schloss zurück. Hermine bestand darauf, dass Harry zuerst in den Krankenflügel ging, bevor er irgendetwas anderes tat. Sie einigten sich darauf, zu erzählen, dass Harry irgendwie verunfallt sein musste, sich aber weder selber an den Unfallhergang erinnern konnte, noch in Sichtweite von Ron gewesen wäre. Irgendwie war ihnen klar, das das eine ausgesprochen schwache Erklärung für Harrys Verletzung war, aber sie hofften, Madame Pomfrey würde sich damit zufrieden geben.

Carol verbrachte die nächsten Wochen in Schottland bei verschiedenen Leuten, deren Namen und Adressen sie erfahren hatte, als sie über die alten Stätten recherchiert hatte. Sie besuchte Leute, die viel über alte Kulte wussten und erforschte uralte Schriften in den Klöstern und Abteien vieler Orte.

Langsam verdichteten sich die Hinweise auf ein sehr altes keltisches Relikt, einen Stein, der die Kraft der Erde gehärtet durch Feuer enthalten sollte. Ihm wurde die Macht zugeschrieben, die Kräfte der Erde zu bündeln und aufzunehmen, um sie gezielt einsetzen zu können.

Carol war fasziniert und obwohl sie Remus schrecklich vermisste und das Gefühl hatte, die Nächte ohne ihn wären endlos, einsam und kalt, so vergingen doch die Tage wie im Fluge.

In Aberdeen traf sie Kendra, eine Frau, die die alten keltischen Lehren der Druiden bewahrte und weitergab. Kendra war nicht viel älter als Carol und verstand viel von den Kräften derer sich die keltischen Priester bedient hatten. Ihr Wissen, aber auch ihre Erfahrung halfen Carol eine Menge mehr von dem, was sie gelesen hatte zu verstehen.

Kendra wusste nichts von der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen und Carol vermied es peinlichst, ihr Hinweise darauf zu geben.

Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und Kendra zeigte ihr eine Menge alter Aufzeichnungen, die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte von den Nachfahren der keltischen Druiden angefertigt worden waren.

Es war ein großes Problem, dass die Druiden vor Jahrhunderten kaum schriftliche oder bildliche Aufzeichnungen verwendet hatten, sondern sich lieber auf die mündliche Überlieferung ihres Wissens verlassen wollten, erklärte sie Carol. Vieles war verfälscht worden, verloren gegangen oder einfach vergessen worden.

Die Druiden hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr Glaube einer breiten Verfolgung zum Opfer fallen würde, deren Ziel es war, das Wissen und die Kultur der Kelten zu vernichten. Ihr System der Wissensweitergabe basierte auf dem Glauben, es würde immer Priester und weise Menschen geben, die das Wissen bewahren, erweitern und weitergeben und die immer unter dem besonderen Schutz der Gesellschaft stünden.

Am Ende lief alles darauf hinaus, dass die Legende um den Stein in allen Aufzeichnungen und Geschichten der Schlüssel zu sein schien, mit dem sich die Energie der Erde bündeln ließ. Nur durch den Stein sollte es angeblich möglich sein, eine zuverlässige Kanalisierung der Kraft zu erreichen.

Doch so sehr sie auch forschten, sie fanden immer nur vage Andeutungen, Hinweise, die im Sande verliefen und Informationen, die in Sackgassen endeten. Die Verfolger der alten Religionen waren mehr als gründlich gewesen, die viele verstrichene Zeit und die teilweise Schludrigkeit der Leute, die mit den Überresten des Wissens umgingen hatten ein Übriges getan. Zu viele Details waren verloren gegangen, zu viele Lücken zeigten sich in den Aufzeichnungen.

Carols Zuversicht sank, als eine niederschmetternde Erkenntnis sich immer mehr herauskristallisierte: sollte die ganze Suche umsonst gewesen sein und sie nur auf eine Fährte von Mythen und Legenden gelockt haben? Auf die Spur einer uralten, aber inzwischen untergegangenen und vergessenen Religion, die vielleicht einmal den Schlüssel in den Händen gehalten hatte, der aber zusammen mit dem Wissen und der Kultur im Laufe der Jahrhunderte verloren gegangen war.

Und so saß sie an Kendras Schreibtisch, schob einige Bücher und Pergamente zu Seite und merkte, wie sich Resignation in ihr breit machte.

Kendra betrat mit einem breiten Lächeln den Raum, strich ihr glattes haselnussbraunes Haar mit einer lässigen Handbewegung aus dem Gesicht und sagte fröhlich: „Ich habe gute Nachrichten."

Carol sah sie fragend an.

„Ich weiß, wo der Erdenstein ist."

„Der Erdenstein?"

„Der Stein, der die Kraft der Erde durch Feuer gehärtet enthält", sie grinste. „Du weißt schon, das Ding, dessen Spuren Du seit Wochen folgst. Die Druiden nennen ihn Erdenstein." Ihre Augen funkelten.

„Du weißt, wo er ist? Und welche Druiden? Wir haben doch alle durchforstet, was die Druiden an Überlieferungen hinterlassen haben", wie eine Welle aus Energie und Wärme durchströmte Carol neue Hoffnung und verlieh ihr wieder Kraft und Zuversicht.

„Naja, nicht alles. Nicht so wirklich alles, was sie hinterlassen haben." Kendra schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie sie Carol erklären sollte, was sie ihr bisher verschwiegen hatte.

Sie griff nach der Teekanne, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand, holte sich eine Tasse aus einer der Vitrinen, die zwischen den deckenhohen Regalen an den Wänden ihres Arbeitszimmers hingen und goss sich Tee ein.

Dann setzte sie sich zu Carol an den Schreibtisch, trank einen Schluck Tee und stellte die Tasse ab. Carol beobachtete sie schweigend, aber voller Erwartung. Sie selber wusste, wie schwer es war, manchmal die Dinge, die man lange Zeit verborgen hatte, zu offenbaren und dass man niemanden drängen sollte, also wappnete sie sich mit Geduld und schwieg weiter.

Kendra sortierte ein paar Papiere, stapelte mehrere Bücher neu und begann dann unvermittelt zu sprechen.

„Die Druiden haben den Stein."

Carol hob die Augenbrauen: „Welche Druiden? Es gibt keine Druiden mehr."

Kendra holte tief Luft und begann zu erklären.

Es gab durchaus noch Druiden, es gab noch Menschen die die alte keltische Kultur bewahrten. Und das nicht nur jetzt, sondern seit dem Beginn des Untergangs der Kelten und ihrer Religion.

Nicht nur die christliche Kirche hatte Geheimgesellschaften hervorgebracht, auch und gerade die Religionen, die von eben dieser Kirche ausgerottet werden sollten neigten dazu, sich in den Untergrund zurück zu ziehen und so trotz der offiziellen Todeserklärung durch das Christentum weiter zu existieren.

Und so verschwanden auch die keltischen Druiden von der Bildfläche. Und da sie kaum Wissen in Schrift oder Bild aufgezeichnet hatten, konnte auch nur sehr wenig Material von den gründlichen Verfolgern vernichtet werden. Das eigentliche Wissen um die Kräfte der Natur, um die Heilkunst und die Wissenschaften waren schon in der Hochzeit der Kelten immer nur mündlich weitergegeben worden und diese Tradition erleichterte es den nun im verborgenen Bleibenden ihre Kultur am Leben zu halten.

Durch die Jahrhunderte hindurch gab es immer wieder Menschen, die das Wissen weiter trugen, es bewahrten und nun auch zögerlich anfingen, es aufzuzeichnen. Zwar widersprach das der Tradition der Kelten, doch die Geschichte hatte gezeigt, dass Kulturen fragile Gebilde sind und dass schon zuviel Wissen verloren gegangen war.

Es waren nicht nur wahrhaft Gläubige, die sich der Untergrundreligion anschlossen, auch Abenteurer und Menschen, die das Geheimnisvolle, das Versteckspiel und Verschwörungstheorien liebten kamen dazu. Jeder wurde genau geprüft, man wollte sich keinerlei Fehler erlauben, doch es kam im Laufe der Zeit immer wieder zu Verrat und Mord aus Machtgier. Trotz Allem hatte es die Kultur und Religion der Kelten geschafft, sich über die Zeit hinweg zu erhalten bis heute und gewann wieder mehr und mehr Anhänger.

Natürlich hatte die aufkeimende Esoterikwelle der letzten Jahrzehnte einen guten Anteil an dieser Entwicklung und das immer stärker werdende Interesse an Naturreligionen, das den Jahrtausendwechsel begleitete tat ein Übriges.

Den Druiden war das nicht wichtig, sie merkten nur, dass es immer mehr Menschen gab, die ernsthaftes Interesse an dem Wissen ihrer Vorfahren hatten und langsam begannen sie zu glauben, dass sich die uralten Vorhersagen vom Untergang und der Wiederkehr des alten Glaubens erfüllen sollte.

Carol lauschte all diesen Erklärungen mit immer größer werdendem Staunen.

Schließlich erklärte Kendra ihr, sie habe den Rat der Druiden befragt und dieser sei bereit, Carol zum empfangen und anzuhören, was sie zu sagen habe, wonach sie suche und wozu sie es brauche.

„Den Rat der Druiden? Du meinst, diese Menschen leben hier unter uns und haben eine eigene Kultur im Verborgenen…", sie schwieg.

Kendra nickte. „Ich weiß, es ist etwas schwer zu verdauen, besonders, weil es so unverhofft und alles auf einmal kommt." Sie legte ihre Hand auf Carols Arm und drückte ihn leicht.

„Verzeih mir bitte, ich konnte Dir nichts davon erzählen, solange der Rat mir die Erlaubnis dazu nicht gegeben hatte. Bis zu dem Punkt habe ich versucht, Dir soweit es mir möglich war, Informationen und Hinweise auf die alten Legenden zu geben, damit Du Dich schon mal in das Thema einarbeiten konntest."

„Damit es mich nicht ganz und gar wie aus heiterem Himmel trifft?", Carol lächelte.

„Ja, so ungefähr", Kendra schien sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen.

„Mach Dir darum keine Sorgen, ich bin schon öfter mit höchst bemerkenswerten Wahrheiten konfrontiert worden, ich denke, ich kann damit umgehen."

Kendra seufzte erleichtert auf. „Das freut mich zu hören. Also nicht, dass Du öfter solche Dinge erfahren hast, das ist natürlich nicht toll, aber dass Du dadurch gelernt hast, mit so etwas umzugehen und… ich meine…", sie lief leicht rosa an und gab auf, ehe sie sich noch mehr verhaspelte.

Carrol lachte fröhlich und gab Kendra etwas Zeit, sich wieder zu fangen.

Schließlich berichtete sie ihr dann noch davon, dass die Druiden nicht nur den Erdenstein besaßen und wie ein Heiligtum bewahrten und schützten, sondern, dass es außerdem noch einen Ort großer Macht gab, der nicht weit von Aberdeen entfernt war und den die Kelten seit Urzeiten für ihre druidischen Rituale nutzten. Dieser Ort war es, an dem der Stein die Kraft der Erde durch ein besonderes Ritual aufnehmen konnte. Nur so würde es möglich sein, den Stein zu nutzen und die Energien freizusetzen.

Kendra erklärte ihr, dass es ein Ort war, der seit Jahrhunderten geheim gehalten wurde. Das war nicht einfach, denn die Umgebung von Aberdeen war voller historisch interessanter Stätten, man sagte den Burgen und Ruinen hier viele mythische Geschichten nach und das Gebiet war sowohl touristisch, als auch künstlerisch ein echtes Highlight.

So wird etwa Slains Castle nachgesagt, den britischen Autor Bram Stoker zu der Geschichte vom Grafen Dracula inspiriert zu haben. Und in den gut erhaltenen Überresten der Burg Dunnottar waren schon verschiedene Filme gedreht worden. Es war also schwierig, in dieser durchaus populären Gegend einen Ort großer Macht geheim zu halten, aber den Druiden war es offensichtlich gelungen.

Carol hatte von all dem bisher nur entfernt etwas gehört und war sehr froh, in Kendra eine so kompetente Führerin zu haben.

Schließlich erklärte Kendra ihr, dass sie bereits alle Vorbereitungen getroffen hätte, um Carol zum Rat der Druiden zu bringen, denn das wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, den Stein zu sehen und den Ort der Rituale zu finden.

„Sie werde sich Deine Geschichte genau anhören, Carol. Das, was ich bisher von Dir gehört habe, Deine Vertrautheit mit den Kräften der Natur und Deine Ausbildung zur Priesterin der Mutter sollten eigentlich reichen, dass sie Dir vertrauen. Aber es ist ihnen wichtig, Dich persönlich kennen zu lernen, deshalb werden wir zu ihrer nächsten Versammlung gehen, wenn es Dir recht ist."

Carol sah sie einen Moment schweigend an, dann nickte sie: „Und wann ist die nächste Versammlung?"

Mit einem Augenzwinkern erwiderte Kendra: „Heute Abend."


	30. Fremde Stimmen

**Kapitel 30: Fremde Stimmen**

„Heute Abend schon?"

Carol war ein wenig überrumpelt. Sie seufzte leise und hoffte, dass Kendra, welche ein paar Blätter und Bücher sortierte das nicht bemerkte. Die letzten Tage waren lang und anstrengend gewesen und sie schlief zunehmend schlechter, je näher die heutige Nacht gerückt war.

Vollmond.

Eigentlich nichts, worum sie sich Sorgen machte, aber nun waren ihre Gedanken bei Remus, der irgendwo im Geheimen diesen Vollmond erleben würde. Versteckt und unauffällig – und entspannt durch den Wolfsbanntrank, so hoffte sie aus tiefstem Herzen. Und trotzdem sie sich immer wieder klar machte, dass er schon lange gelernt hatte mit seinem Problem zu leben und all die Jahre wunderbar zurecht gekommen war, ohne dass eine sentimentale Frau sich übertriebene Sorgen machte, wurde das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Bauch nicht weniger.

Sie schalt sich unprofessionell und versuchte ihre Gedanken wieder auf den kommenden Abend zu lenken.

Plötzlich durchfuhr ein Gedanke sie wie ein Blitz.

Vollmond.

„Kendra, hat der heutige Mond etwas mit dem Treffen zu tun?"

„Natürlich. Also erstmal will der Rat Dich natürlich nur kennen lernen, aber je nachdem, wie das Treffen verläuft, wirst Du im späteren Verlauf des Abend mit dabei sein, oder…", sie schwieg.

„Oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Oder halt nicht dabei sein, schätze ich." Kendra sah ein wenig unbehaglich aus.

Carol ließ sich den Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen und gähnte dann herzhaft. Kendra sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht schlapp machen, oder?"

„Nein, ich bin nur etwas müde. Ich schlafe schlecht in letzter Zeit und eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, heute früh ins Bett zu gehen und etwas Schlaf nachzuholen."

Kendra machte eine wegwischende Geste: „Dann solltest Du Dich besser jetzt noch etwas hinlegen, im besten Fall wird es eine sehr lange Nacht für uns alle."

Sie deutete auf das breite Ledersofa in der Ecke und zog mehrere dicke Kissen und eine kuschelige Patchworkdecke aus einer Holztruhe, die daneben stand.

„Machs Dir am Besten hier gemütlich, wenn Du ins Bett gehst, kriege ich Dich wohlmöglich nicht wach", sie lachte. „Ich wecke Dich dann rechtzeitig, also mach Dir keine Sorgen."

Carol griff nach den Kissen und der Decke. Sie war sicher, bei all den Neuigkeiten, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen würde sie kein Auge zumachen können, aber trotz allem konnte etwas Entspannung sicher nicht schaden und so legte sie sich auf das Sofa und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Es dauerte kaum einige Sekunden, dann war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Es kam ihr vor, als wären nur Minuten vergangen, als sie ein sanftes Schütteln an der Schulter und der Geruch frischer Kräuter aus dem Schlaf holten.

Kendra stand mit einer Tasse dampfendem Kräutertee vor dem Sofa und lächelte: „Liebe Güte, Du schläfst wie ein Bär im Winter."

Lachend richtete Carol sich auf und griff nach der Tasse.

„Es ist immer gut, tief und fest schlafen zu können, wer weiß, wann man wieder ausruhen kann", erwiderte sie zwischen zwei Schlucken Tee.

Als sie die Tasse geleert hatte, erhob sie sich, duschte und zog sich an. Kendras Vorbild folgend zog sie einen warmen Pullover unter einer wattierten Jacke an, denn nach deren Aussage könnte es kalt und windig werden.

Sie machten sich mit der einsetzenden Dämmerung auf den Weg und zu Carols Erstaunen steuerten sie einen Pub in einem der Randbezirke von Aberdeen an.

Das „Löwe und Ratte" war typisch für die Gegend, warm, gemütlich, ein wenig schäbig und voller Männer, die leise murmelnd Bier und Whiskey tranken. Ab und zu erklang lautes Gelächter, aber der Raum schien völlig gegen die Welt da draußen abgeschirmt zu sein. Nur manchmal zogen die Scheinwerfer vorbei fahrender Autos huschende Lichtstreifen über die den Fenstern gegenüberliegende Wand.

In der Ecke stand eine Musicbox, die aussah, als hätte sie schon die neuesten Songs der Beatles gespielt, aber sie lief nicht und sah auch bei ehrlicher Betrachtung nicht so aus, als hätte sie in den letzten 15 Jahren auch nur einen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben.

Kendra ging auf den Tresen zu, hinter dem ein hagerer Mann mit tiefen Geheimratsecken in seinem roten Schopf Flaschen in einen Kühlschrank räumte.

„Guten Abend. Ist der Wettclub schon zusammengetreten?", fragte sie höflich.

Der Wirt sah auf, blinzelte und nickte dann.

„Sind schon alle da, Miss. Gehen Sie einfach durch."

Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer Tür, die neben dem Tresen in der hinteren Wand zu sehen war.

Kendra bedankte sich höflich und öffnete die Tür. Carol folgte ihr und sie fanden sich in einem Gang wieder, der düster war. Wände und Decke waren in einem dunklen Holz getäfelt und ein alter, dunkler Teppich lag auf dem Boden. Wandlampen erhellten ihn spärlich, aber man konnte eine weitere Tür sehen, die rechts aus dem Gang heraus führte und unter der ein Lichtstreifen hindurchschimmerte. Kendra wollte gerade darauf zugehen, als Carol sie am Ärmel festhielt.

„Wettclub?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Es gibt keine bessere Tarnung, als eine Gruppe von Leuten, die Sportwetten abhalten, glaub mir. Niemand stellt Fragen, wenn ein Wettclub sch regelmäßig trifft." Sie lächelte, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu der Tür und Carol folgte ihr ein weiteres Mal.

Der Raum, den die beiden betraten war ebenso dunkel getäfelt, wie der Gang und auch hier lag ein dunkler Teppich in einer schwer definierbaren Farbe irgendwo zwischen grün und braun auf dem Boden. Ein runder Tisch stand in der Mitte und um den Tisch herum saßen sechs Männer und zwei Frauen, die alle die Köpfe erwartungsvoll in Richtung der Tür gedreht hatten und die beiden Frauen musterten.

Carol hielt sich abwartend hinter Kendra, als einer der Männer aufstand. Er war sehr groß und kräftig und auf seinem runden Gesicht lag ein freundliches Lächeln. Er hatte sehr kurzes, aber lockiges Haar, dessen dunkles Braun von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Eine Menge kleiner Fältchen umrahmten seine Augen und sein Mund schien den freundlichen Ausdruck gewohnt zu sein. Er wirkte jung, auch wenn die Fältchen und das ergrauende Haar etwas anderes sagten, es war das lebendige Glitzern seiner Augen, das sein wahres Alter verbarg.

Carol fühlte sich sofort wohl unter seinem freundlichen, aber forschenden Blick, und auch die anderen Personen in diesem Raum strahlten Freundlichkeit, Wärme, aber auch Wissen und eine Art latente Macht aus.

Carol hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als wäre Sarah hier im Raum. Die Menschen hier waren ihrer Mentorin so unglaublich ähnlich in dem, was sie wie eine Aura umgab.

Der große Mann ging auf Kendra zu und streckte seine Hände nach ihr aus: „Kendra. Du hast sie mitgebracht, wie wunderbar. Wir alle sind schon sehr gespannt."

Sie ging auf ihn zu, ergriff seine Hände und einen Moment lang standen sie unbeweglich voreinander wie Statuen, die unmerklich miteinander kommunizierten. Carol schaute erstaunt auf die beiden, es erschien ihr eine Sekunde lang, als würde die Luft zwischen den beiden flirren.

Sie bewegten sich und der Bann war gebrochen, der Mann wandte sich Carol zu und stellte sich vor: „Jeremiah McForstead. Ich stehe dem Rat der Druiden vor." Er lächelte. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind Carol Featherton."

Carol nickte und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Er ergriff sie und erwartungsgemäß fühlte sie einen kurzen, kräftigen Händedruck. Was sie nicht erwartet hatte, war ein leichtes Kribbeln, das von der Haut seiner Hände auszugehen schien. Sie war verwundert über die Kraft, die von diesem Mann ausging. Er deutete auf zwei freie Plätze am Tisch und sie folgte Kendra, um sich zu setzen.

Die anderen am Tisch wurden von McForstead vorgestellt und langsam entspann sich ein Gespräch, das, wie Carol schmunzelnd bemerkte auffällig entspannt und unaufdringlich forschend war. Sie bewunderte McForsteads Kunst, das Gespräch und die vielen Fragen so zu leiten, dass es zwar de facto fast ein Verhör war, sich aber anfühlte, wie ein Gespräch unter Freunden, die sich viel zu erzählen haben.

Sie erzählte dem Rat alles, was sie wusste über die Natur der Bedrohung, die es zu bekämpfen galt, über sich und ihre Reise, über die Menschen, die unter Einsatz ihres Lebens dafür kämpften, das Böse im Schach zu halten, über den Tod der Menschen, die für die Sache schon ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Sie erzählte alles, nur verschwieg sie dabei komplett die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen. Zwar berichtete sie von ihnen, erwähnte jedoch deren besondere Kräfte nicht.

Sie erklärte alles, soweit sie es wusste über Voldemort, seine Ziele und seine Gefolgsleute, nannte ihn einen mächtigen Mann, der sich dunkler Kräfte bediente. Die Tatsache, dass er ein Zauberer war, erwähnte sie mit keinem Wort.

Es kostete sie einige Mühe, die ganzen Umstände so zu schildern, dass die Zaubererwelt unerwähnt blieb, aber sie hatte durch die Zeit mit Kendra schon Übung darin.

Der Rat hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, unterbrach sie selten mit Fragen und wirkte verständnisvoll und nachdenklich. Die beiden älteren Frauen schüttelten mehrmals den Kopf, während ihrer Geschichte und zwei der Männer murmelten an verschiedenen Stellen unverständliche Worte.

Einzig McForstead sah sie fast unbewegt an, während sie sprach. Er war eine derjenigen, die Zwischenfragen stellten und mehrmals war sie auf sein sanftes Nachbohren hin versucht, ihnen von der wahren Natur des dunklen Lords, vom Orden, den Zauberern und Hexen und ihrem Kampf um die Welt zu erzählen.

Aber sie ließ es nach, denn es stand nur den Zauberern selber zu, ihre Welt zu enthüllen und auch die Druiden lebten in der Kunst des Verbergens und entschieden selber, wem sie ihre Kultur zeigten und wem nicht.

So schwieg sie über diese Dinge, wenngleich ihr in der angenehmen Gesellschaft dieser wundervollen Menschen zunehmend unbehaglicher wurde, die Wahrheit zu verfälschen.

Es war ein langes Gespräch und sie bemühte sich, trotzdem sie die Tatsachen verbiegen musste die Dringlichkeit der Situation zu schildern. Je weiter sie fort fuhr, desto ernster wurden ihre Zuhörer und desto genauer wurden auch die Nachfragen.

Als sie schließlich endete und der Rat auch keine Fragen mehr hatte, breitete sich Stille um den Tisch herum aus. Das Schweigen lag wie eine zähe Masse über der Runde und man konnte den Gesichtern ansehen, dass Carols Geschichte die richtige Wirkung erzielt hatte.

Nach einer ganzen Weile erhob sich McForstead, legte Carol eine Hand auf den Arm und sagte mit leiser, mitfühlender Stimme: „Das ist eine schwere Last, die Sie da tragen, Ms. Featherton." Sein sonst so freundliches Gesicht war voller Kummer und Mitgefühl. Carol schwieg, es gab nichts mehr, das sie noch zu sagen hatte.

„Wir werden beraten, was wir tun können, aber zuerst möchte ich noch etwas versuchen, wenn sie erlauben." Er streckte seine Hände nach ihr aus und Carol stand auf, um sich ihm entgegen zu beugen. „Alles, was nötig ist", erwiderte sie schlicht.

Er nickte leicht, hob dann seine Hände nahe an ihr Gesicht, berührte es jedoch nicht. Einen Augenblick lang geschah nichts, dann zogen feine flimmernd goldene Lichtfäden von ihrem Gesicht auf seine Hände zu. Das Ganze dauerte nur eine Sekunde, dann war es vorbei, aber die Menschen im Zimmer hatten den Atem angehalten. Jetzt gaben einige von ihnen leise Geräusche des Erstaunens von sich, McForstead allerdings nickte nur leicht und murmelte: „Das habe ich mir gedacht."

Carol und Kendra wurden gebeten, in der Gaststube zu warten, während sich die Druiden beraten wollten und sie verließen den Raum.

In der Gaststube fragte Kendra erstaunt, was das gewesen sei, doch Carol konnte ihr nicht mehr sagen, als dass sie bei McForstead etwas gespürt hatte, das sie an die Kräfte der Erde erinnerte.

Sie tranken ein Bier und warteten an einem der Tische in der Ecke darauf, dass die Beratung ein Ergebnis brachte, das man ihnen das hoffentlich bald mitteilen würde.

Sie schwiegen, Kendra hatte die ganze Geschichte von Carol und ihrer Reise noch nicht so in einem Stück gehört und dachte darüber nach. Carol selber fühlte sich müde und irgendwie leer, als hätte das Erzählen der Geschichte etwas aus ihr entfernt, das sie sehr lange Zeit in sich behütet hatte.

Sie fühlte dazu noch ein unbestimmtes Bedauern, dass sie wichtige Informationen verschwiegen hatte, obwohl diese vielleicht wichtig sein konnten. Aber sie stand zu ihrer Entscheidung, die Zauberwelt geheim zu halten, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob das nicht gerade der Vertrauensbeweis war, den die Druiden benötigten, um ihr zu helfen. Es war eine gemeine Zwickmühle, in der sie sich da fühlte.

Die Zeit verging, während sie schweigend tranken, als schließlich McForstead zusammen mit einer der beiden Frauen – Eleanor Wise, erinnerte sich Carol – in der Gaststube erschien. Beide lächelten, als Kendra und Carol sich erhoben. Der Rat hatte beschlossen, Carols Geschichte zu glauben und ihr jede Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen, die ihnen möglich war. Dazu gehörte auch der Erdenstein, wie sie mit Erstaunen erfuhr, als die ganze Gruppe wieder in dem Raum hinter der Gaststube beisammen saß.

Allerdings musste der Stein in einem Ritual aufgeladen werden, damit er die Fähigkeit erhielt, die Kräfte des Lebens zu bündeln, erklärte man ihr und deshalb würde man das heutige Treffen dazu nutzen.

Sie zogen sich ihre warmen Jacken wieder an und alle zusammen verließen das Pub.

Auf dem Parkplatz hinter dem Pub standen mehrere Wagen und ein Kleinbus, auf die sich die Gruppe verteilte. Carol und ihre Begleiterin wurden in den Kleinbus gesetzt und sie fuhren schweigend eine Weile, bis die Lichter Aberdeens völlig hinter ihnen verschwunden waren. Sie fuhren noch weiter und auch die Landstrassen waren nun nicht mehr beleuchtet, so dass nur der fahle Vollmond die Gegend erhellte. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie einen Parkplatz, auf den der Kleinbus einbog und am hinteren Ende einparkte. Sie stiegen aus, aber von den anderen beiden Wagen war noch nichts zu sehen. Carol sah sich auf dem Parkplatz um und entdeckte Schilder, die einen Wanderweg, eine Klippe und einen Aussichtspunkt auswiesen. Offensichtlich war das hier ein Ort, von dem aus viele Touristen ihre Wanderungen begannen.

Sie lehnte sich an einen der Pfähle, die den Parkplatz umgaben und starrte auf den Mond. Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Remus und ein kalter Klumpen schien sich in ihrem Bauch auszubreiten. Sie dachte daran, was er wohl erlebte und ob es ihm gut ging. Sie wünschte, sie könnte bei ihm sein, aber was immer das für eine Mission war, auf die Dumbledore ihn da geschickt hatte, es war wichtig und durfte nicht unterbrochen werden. So wie auch ihre Aufgabe hier wichtig war, rief sie sich zur Ordnung.

„Ist er nicht wunderschön?", hörte sie McForsteads Stimme, der unbemerkt neben sie getreten war und ihrem Blick zum Mond bemerkt hatte.

„Nicht für jeden", erwiderte sie leise und bemerkte erstaunt, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Er schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte er ebenso leise: „Er ist voller Macht, egal, ob man ihn liebt oder hasst, aber es ist klüger, ihn einfach hinzunehmen. Keine Macht der Welt vermag es, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen."

Er sah Carol einen Moment forschend an, dann erklangen Motoren, die rasch näher kamen und die zwei fehlenden Wagen bogen auf den Parkplatz.

Carol beobachtete die Druiden beim Aussteigen und schmunzelte, als ihr klar wurde, was sie dort sah. Menschen, die sich uralter Mächte bedienten, die eine alte und verloren geglaubte Kultur aufrecht erhielten bedienten sich so moderner Mittel, dass es irgendwie albern wirkte. Zu diesen Leuten hätten Besen weitaus besser gepasst, als Kleinbusse. Sie lächelte und McForstead, der auch diesmal ihren Blick bemerkt hatte schmunzelte auch. „Ja, wir sind ein komischer Haufen, nicht wahr?"

Er ging langsam auf die Gruppe zu, wo sich Kendra angeregt mit zwei Männern unterhielt.

Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Carol um: „Es birgt immer eine gewisse Komik, wenn man verschiedene Welten zu vereinen versucht, wenn man mit je einem Bein in verschiedenen Kulturen steht, aber wir haben uns daran gewöhnt und es fällt uns fast nicht mehr auf."

Sie traten zu den anderen, die schon warteten.

Kendra wandte sich an Carol und wedelte mit den Autoschlüsseln des Kleinbusses. „Ich warte hier auf Euch. Was nun passieren wir, geht nur die Druiden etwas an." Sie lächelte freundlich und umarmte Carol kurz. „Ich hoffe, was immer geschieht, wird Dir helfen, Deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wir sehen uns dann nachher."

Carol dankte ihr und folgte dann der Gruppe der Druiden, die sich langsam auf den Waldweg zu bewegten.

Sie wanderten noch fast eine Stunde auf Waldwegen, schweigend und in Gedanken versunken. Wieder und wieder schimmerte der Vollmond durch das Blätterdach und langsam kam Wind auf. Die Luft roch salzig und Carol hatte das Gefühl die Luftfeuchtigkeit würde steigen. Sie genoss die kühle, salzige Luft auf der Haut, wunderte sich aber ein wenig, woher der Wind kam. Als hätte sie bemerkt, dass Carol das Gesicht schnuppernd in den Wind hielt, sagte eine der Frauen, die sich als Laura Jefferson vorgestellt hatte: „Der Ort, zu dem wir gehen liegt nahe einer Klippe zum Meer, daher kommt der Wind."

Carol lächelte sie an und nickte stumm und sog die frische Luft tief in ihre Lungen. Laura lief neben ihr her und auch ihr war anzumerken, wie angenehm sie es fand, dass es ein wenig wehte.

Schließlich erreichte die kleine Gruppe den Rand des Waldes, der auf eine Wiese mündete. Glitzernd lag das taufeuchte Gras im silbernen Mondlicht und der leichte Wind trieb Wolkenfetzen über den nächtlichen Himmel. Zwischen den zerfaserten Wolken konnte man Millionen von Sternen funkeln sehen und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wirkte der Mond nicht bedrohlich, sondern friedlich auf Carol.

Die Druiden gingen zielstrebig auf eine bestimmte Stelle der Wiese zu, wo ein merkwürdiger, flacher, fast kreisförmiger Stein im Boden zu sehen war. Carol versucht zu erkennen, was das für Riefen und Mulden in dem riesigen Stein waren, aber es war nicht hell genug.

Laura bemerkte ihr Interesse und trat wieder neben sie.

„Es ist ein uraltes Relikt unserer Kultur", sagte sie leise. „Hier wurden schon vor Jahrhunderten die Rituale der Erdenkraft durchgeführt und der Ort hat seine Macht nie verloren. Zwar trampeln heutzutage manchmal Touristen über die Wiese, aber solange es interessantere Orte gibt, wie Stonehenge zum Beispiel, solange haben wir hier noch ein wenig Ruhe."

Carol entdeckte eine kleine Metalltafel, die auf einen Holzpfeiler wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden angebracht war, und die wahrscheinlich einige Daten den Stein und die Kelten betreffend für Touristen bereithielt. Es war zu dunkel, um genauer zu erkennen, was dort stand und sie glaubte auch nicht wirklich daran, dass es ihr wichtige Erkenntnisse bringen konnte, die Tafel zu lesen.

Jeremiah McForstead trat zu ihr und erklärte ihr, dass sie nun beginnen wollten, den Erdenstein aufzuladen und bat sie, sich etwas Abseits aufzuhalten. Carol nickte und trat von dem in dem Boden eingelassenen Stein zurück und ging einige Meter in Richtung Waldrand.

Als sie eine offensichtlich ausreichende Distanz zwischen sich und die Gruppe gebracht hatte, bewegten die Druiden sich langsam und fast wie einer Choreographie folgend in einen Kreis um den Stein herum.

Was nun folgte, konnte Carol nicht genau erkennen, denn der Kreis der Personen versperrte ihr die Sicht auf das, was im Inneren des Kreises vorging. Nur ab und zu drangen leise Wortfetzen an ihr Ohr, aber der Sinn blieb ihr verschlossen und sie vermutete, dass es sich um eine ihr unbekannte Sprache handelte.

Nach einer Weile frischte der Wind noch einmal heftig auf und trug mehr Feuchtigkeit mit sich. Salzige Tropfen wurden in Carols Gesicht gespritzt und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie sich nahe einer Klippe befanden. Offensichtlich war es Gischt, die vom Wind hierher getrieben wurde. Das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern hinter ihr nahm zu, aber die glaubte darunter auch das Schlagen von Wellen gegen Felsen zu hören.

Als sie sich wieder auf den Kreis der Druiden konzentrierte, war plötzlich etwas anders geworden, die Menschen hatte die Arme gehoben und in ihrer Mitte schwebte etwas, das wie ein faustgroßer Klumpen aussah.

Carol schnappte nach Luft.

Sollte das der so genannte Erdenstein sein, nach dem sie gesucht hatte?

Der Stein begann sich zu drehen und aus dem Boden unter ihm stieg eine dünne Säule goldenen Lichtes auf. Die Säule erreichte den Stein, stoppte und wurde dann breiter, um ihn vollständig einzuhüllen. Es sah jetzt aus, als schwebe der Stein in der Lichtsäule.

Wie aus heiterem Himmel kamen aus dem Kreis leuchtend grüne Strahlen, die von allen Seiten auf den Stein eindrangen. Das goldene Leuchten verblasste und auch die Lichtsäule verschwand.

Der Stein drehte sich unter dem Trommelfeuer der grünen Strahlen schneller und schneller und ganz langsam verblasste das grün des Lichts und wich einem matten goldenen Leuchten. Mehr und mehr wandelte sich das grüne Licht in goldenes Licht und als keine grünen Lichtstrahlen mehr zu sehen waren endete auch langsam das rasende Rotieren des Steins.

Er schwebte nun unbeweglich in dem Kreis aus Menschen direkt über der Mitte des steinernen Fundaments, das sie umgaben. Wie eine Aura umgab ihn das goldene Licht, aber dann schien er es aufzusaugen, bis es vollständig von dem Stein absorbiert worden war.

Ohne jedes Leuchten, ohne jede Bewegung, schwebte er nun dort, als hätte es nie irgendwelche Lichtstrahlen gegeben.

Und gerade, als Carol glaubte, nun würde nichts mehr geschehen, loderte eine rote Flamme um den Stein herum auf. Es war nur der Bruchteil eines Augenblicks und nach einem Blinzeln war die Flamme verschwunden. Carol glaubte fast, sie hätte sich das nur eingebildet, aber nun streckte eine der Personen aus dem Kreis die Hand aus und griff nach dem Stein.

Der Kreis löste sich auf und die Druiden kamen langsam zu ihr herüber.

McForstead trat auf sie zu und reichte ihr einen kleinen Samtbeutel in dem sich der Stein befand, so, wie es sich anfühlte. Er lächelte, sah aber müde aus. Es war anscheinend eine anstrengende Sache gewesen, die sie dort getan hatten. Carol nickte ihm dankbar zu und nahm den Beutel mit dem Stein an sich.

„Nehmen Sie ihn und tun Sie damit, was immer getan werden muss, um das Übel zu besiegen und der Prophezeiung genüge zu tun", sagte er.

Sie nickte und dachte daran, was es für Harry bedeuten konnte, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, ohne Mörder oder Opfer zu werden. Niemand sollte mit so etwas auf den Schultern herumlaufen, dachte sie und seufzte leise. Wie gerne hätte sie ihr Wissen mit diesen klugen und guten Menschen geteilt und sich ihren Rat geholt, aber sie war fest entschlossen, das jene entscheiden zu lassen, die das Recht dazu hatten. Aber sie nahm sich fest vor, Dumbledore von Jeremiah McForstead und der bestehenden Kultur der Druiden zu erzählen. Dann mochte der alte Zauberer entscheiden, ob diese beiden verborgenen Welten mehr verband, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde.

Jeremiah hörte ihr Seufzen und sagte leise, so dass nur sie es hören konnte:

„Ich weiß, Du verbirgst noch vieles vor uns. Du kennst die ganze Wahrheit und Du hast Gründe, sie uns nicht mitzuteilen. Aber Du musst Dich deshalb nicht schlecht fühlen, wir wissen, was wir wissen müssen und das war ausreichend, Dir und Deiner Aufgabe zu vertrauen. Geh in die Welt, die sich vor uns verbirgt zurück und trage Sorge, das Übel aufzuhalten, bevor es mehr als seine eigene Welt bedroht."

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an und fragte sich, wie viel er wusste, aber er schenkte ihr nur ein unergründliches Lächeln und sie machten sich alle zusammen auf den Weg zurück zum Parkplatz.

Laura, die den Kleinbus fuhr brachte Carol und Kendra noch zu Kendras Wohnung in Aberdeen zurück, dann verabschiedeten sie sich alle voneinander und versprachen sich, voneinander hören zu lassen.

Zurück in der Wohnung kochte Kendra noch einen Tee, denn inzwischen waren sie bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren, dann schlüpften sie in ihre Betten und trotz all der Aufregung der Nacht fiel Carol binnen Sekunden in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Remus Lupin erwachte und fühlte sich zerschlagen. Er kam sich vor, als wäre ein Trupp Riesen über ihn hinweg getrampelt, er fror und etwas wie getrockneter Matsch schien sein Gesicht zu verleben. Vage erinnerte er sich daran, dass Vollmond gewesen war und er durch den Wald gerannt war. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich ihn, weil seiner Erinnerungen normalerweise klar waren, aber jetzt fühlte sein Gedächtnis sich an, wie in Watte gepackt.

Er sah sich um und wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Schwäche und ein heftiger Anfall von Schwindel hinderten ihn daran. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um klarer zu sehen, doch eine Art Nebel und fast undurchdringliche Finsternis schränkten seine Sicht ein.

Er hob seine Hände dicht vor das Gesicht und auch sie waren schmutzverkrustet, so, wie sich auch sein Gesicht anfühlte. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann begriff er, dass er nicht nur dreckig war, sondern auch nackt. Er hatte keine Erinnerung daran, wo er die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte, noch wusste er, wo genau er jetzt war. Es war fast völlig dunkel und roch modrig. Das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte war der Moment, als er seine Kleider unter einigen Büschen im Wald versteckt hatte, um auf die Verwandlung zu warten. Er konnte keinen Wolfsbanntrank nehmen, das hätte seine Mission gefährdet, deshalb hatte er sich tief in den Wald begeben, wo er keinem Menschen begegnen würde. Was dann geschehen war und wie er an diesen Ort gekommen war, blieb ihm unklar, und je mehr er versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, desto mehr schien ein wichtiger Gedanke zu verschwimmen und entzog sich ihm.

Er versuchte sich erst einmal auf seinen Körper zu konzentrieren, scheinbar war das einfacher, denn die Gedanken gehorchten ihm nicht so recht. Während er in sich hinein horchte, fühlte er einen dumpfen Schmerz in Brustkorb und Rücken. Vorsichtig versuchte er den Oberkörper zu drehen und ein sengender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Irgendetwas schien verletzt zu sein und wieder fragte er sich, was in der Nacht nur vorgefallen sein könnte.

Langsam tastete er um sich herum, um herauszufinden, was das hier für ein Ort war. Vielleicht würde er sich dann erinnern, wie er hergekommen war. Der Boden unter ihm fühlte sich fest und uneben an. Er lag scheinbar auf etwas, das den harten Boden ein wenig abpolsterte. Dass er auf dem Boden lag, davon ging er aus, denn so weit er auch tastete, er konnte keine Kante fühlen. Auf seinem Körper lag eine Art Decke, die sich anfühlte, als wäre sie aus Fell. Sie war weich und warm, allerdings roch sie muffig und nach etwas Unangenehmen, über das er im Moment lieber nicht genauer nachdenken wollte.

Wieder hob er seine Hände dicht vor die Augen, um genauer anzusehen, in was für einem Dreck er sich aufgehalten hatte.

Das Gefühl der Beunruhigung verdichtete sich, als er unklar erkennen konnte, dass der Schmutz eine dunkle, rostbraune Farbe hatte.

Wie ein Schlag in den Magen fühlte sich der Gedanke an, der ihn aus den Tiefen seines Denkens überfiel. Sein Herz schlug wie rasend und ein Anflug von Panik ergriff ihn, als er sich vorsichtig über die Lippen leckte, wo er die verkrustete Substanz fühlen konnte.

Der metallische Geschmack, der sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete löste eine Welle von Ekel in ihm aus. Er drehte sich zur Seite und erbrach sich schwallartig, den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Der Geschmack von Blut war unverkennbar gewesen und immer, wenn er glaubte, er könne sich nicht mehr weiter übergeben, schüttelte ihn eine neue Welle der Übelkeit, bis nur noch ein trockenes Würgen übrig blieb.

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht fassen, dass er über und über mit angetrocknetem Blut bedeckt war, dass der widerliche Geschmack des Blutes seinen Mund ausfüllte und was das am Morgen nach Vollmond bedeuten musste. Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht, als er sich noch immer gegen die Erkenntnis wehrte, dass der Wolf in ihm nun doch das bekommen hatte, was er schon immer wollte. Eine Mischung aus Schluchzen und Würgen schüttelte ihn erneut, aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich aufzurichten und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er das auch gar nicht mehr.

Plötzlich erschien es ihm als eine passende Ironie des Lebens, wenn er hier an erbrochenem Blut ersticken würde. Denn damit würde wenigstens sein Opfer gerächt werden und sogar noch sozusagen durch dessen eigene Hand.

Während er noch diesen Gedanken nachhing, spürte er plötzlich, wie etwas Feuchtes über seine Stirn wischte.

Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber nach den vielen Tränen, die sich mit dem getrockneten Blut vermischt hatten, waren sie zu verklebt, denn er bekam die Lider nicht auseinander.

Eine sanfte Stimme sagte leise: „Weine nicht, es wird alles gut. Es kann Dir nichts geschehen, Du bist in Sicherheit." Und eine weiche Hand strich ihm zärtlich über die Stirn, schob eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.

Wieder wurde mit dem feuchten Tuch langsam und sanft über sein Gesicht gewischt und die Stimme begann leise eine ruhige, melancholische Melodie zu summen.

Langsam drifteten Remus' Gedanken ab und er verlor sich in der Melodie, die so schön, so verlockend, so tröstlich war, dass sie alle schrecklichen Gedanken aus seinem Denken vertrieb.

Nach einer langen Weile verstummte sie und die Stimme sagte sanft: „Trink das, es wird Dir helfen."

Eine Flüssigkeit benetzte seine Lippen und er wollte fragen, was das sei, doch sie unterbrach ihn: „Schhhh… es ist alles gut. Trink. Du musst gesund werden."

Langsam tropfte mehr von der Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund und der Geschmack nach frischen Heidelbeeren verdrängte den Übelkeit erregenden Metallgeschmack des Blutes. Er schluckte und langsam schwanden seine Sinne, als er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf sank.


	31. Neue Umgebungen

**Kapitel 31: Neue Umgebungen **

Carol blieb noch einige Tage bei Kendra, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg machte. Sie besuchte noch eine Abtei und zwei private Bibliotheken, in denen sich alte Aufzeichnungen finden sollten. Keine neuen Sensationen erwarteten sie, aber doch Informationen, die das bereits Erfahrene verdichteten und sich wie fehlende Puzzelteilchen in das Wissen fügten.

Schließlich kehrte sie zum Grimmauldplatz zurück, hoffend, dort eine Nachricht von Remus vorzufinden. Doch nichts erwartete sie, außer einer freundliche-besorgten Augusta und einer nervös-besorgten Winky.

Die kleine Elfe wuselte um Carol herum, um ihre Sachen zu waschen, ihr Zimmer in Ordnung zu bringen und das Essen zu bereiten, wich aber sichtlich ungern von Carols Seite.

Schließlich hockte die Frau sich mit einem großen Sitzkissen auf den Boden der Küche und winkte die Elfe zu sich heran.

„Was bedrückt Dich, Winky?", fragte sie und versuchte dabei so wenig erschreckend, wie möglich zu wirken.

Die Hauselfe brach auf der Stelle in Tränen aus und brauchte mehrere Minuten, um sich zumindest soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte.

„Es ist nur", sie schniefte vernehmlich in das Taschentuch, das Carol ihr gegeben hatte. „Winky dachte, sie hat alles falsch gemacht. Alle sind fort und Winky ist schuld."

Wieder schniefte sie in das Tuch.

„Erst geht Mister Lupin fort und kommt so schlecht aussehend zu Besuch. Dann geht Miss Carol fort und kommt so lange nicht wieder. Und von Mr. Lupin gibt es keine Nachrichten und Winky hätte doch aufpassen müssen und helfen sollen."

Wie auf ein Stichwort rannen wieder Sturzbächen von Tränen aus Winkys tellergroßen Augen und liefen über ihr Gesicht.

Carol wartete geduldig, bis sie wieder etwas ruhiger war, dann fragte sie leise: „Wieso glaubst Du, dass Du hättest helfen müssen, Winky. Ich dachte, Du hilfst nur im Haus."

„Nein, Elfen können ihren Herren überall dienen, das müssen sie sogar. Aber hier ist es so kompliziert. Ich bin hergekommen, um Miss Carol zu helfen, sich zurecht zu finden, aber es gibt hier noch so viele andere und das Haus muss in Ordnung gehalten werden und ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich lieber mit einem der Herren mitgehen soll, oder mich besser um das Haus kümmern soll. Aber wenn nun etwas passiert, dann ist das alles alleine Winkys schuld und man wird mich mit Schimpf und Schande davon jagen und ich bin bis ans Ende meiner Tage Schuld daran."

Wieder brach das kleine Wesen in bittere Tränen aus und langsam erst begriff Carol, was die Hauselfen wirklich in der Zaubererwelt waren.

Wieder einmal hatte ihr ein kleines Detail vor Augen geführt, wie wenig sie eigentlich wusste und sie stellte mit Verwunderung fest, wie heimisch sie sich trotzdem hier fühlte.

Sie strich der kleinen Elfe gedankenverloren über den Kopf und sagte dann mit sanfter Stimme: „Niemand wird Dir die Schuld geben, sollte etwas passieren, Winky. Zumindest niemand von den Leuten, die für Dich wichtig sind. Und ich bin sicher, Mister Lupin geht es auf seiner Mission gut und er wird völlig unbeschadet wieder heimkehren. Sicherlich vermisst er Dein gutes Essen, aber das wird das Einzige sein, was ihn beeinträchtigt."

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und versuchte den eisigen Klumpen in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren, der dort immer auftauchte, wenn sie über Remus' Sicherheit nachdachte. Ihr war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, in was für einer Mission er steckte.

Trotzdem ihrer eigenen Sorgen schienen ihre Worte Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Winky schniefte noch einmal kräftig, stopfte sich dann das Taschentuch in ihre Kittelschürze und erklärte, sie werde sich nun an die Zubereitung des Essens machen.

Carol setzte sich an den großen Küchentisch und mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie einsam das Haus jetzt war, wo die meisten Leute unterwegs waren, ihren Berufen nachgingen und ihr Leben lebten.

Sie beschloss, sich nicht den trübsinnigen Gedanken hinzugeben, sondern ihre Recherchen und die Suche nach Wissen weiter voran zu treiben. Es gab noch so vieles, was sie lernen musste und sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit noch war, also schrieb sie einen Brief an Dumbledore, in dem sie darum bat, die Bibliothek von Hogwarts nutzen zu dürfen.

Als die Eule unterwegs war, begann sie ein Tagebuch für Remus zu schreiben. Man wusste nie, was noch alles passierte und wo alles endete, aber sie wollte auf jeden Fall, dass er wusste, was sie dachte und fühlte.

Sie merkte kaum, wie die Zeit verging und plötzlich stand Winky mit einem Brief in der Hand vor ihr, der Antwort aus Hogwarts.

Dumbledore lud sie herzlich ein, die Bibliothek so wie alle anderen Einrichtungen der Schule nach Herzenslust zu nutzen und sich auch – deren Einverständnis vorausgesetzt – des enormen Wissensschatz des Lehrkörpers zu bedienen. Und zu allem Überfluss lud er sie ein, während der Zeit ihrer Forschungen in Hogwarts zu wohnen.

Carol starrte den Brief einen Moment lang überwältigt an. Sie begriff plötzlich, was den alten Zauberer so sehr auszeichnete. Er war voller Empathie und wusste genau, wie sie sich am Grimmauldplatz fühlen musste. Also bot er ihr einen Ort voller vertrauter Menschen, einen Ort, wo sie Freunde hatte, voller Trubel und Ablenkung, voller Wissen und Weisheit und voller Wärme.

Sie lächelte und hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, sie könnte sich für seine warmherzige Güte irgendwann revanchieren.

Sie antwortete, indem sie das Angebot freudig annahm, aß zu Abend und ging dann müde, aber voller Vorfreude zu Bett. Am nächsten Morgen packte sie erneut ihre Sachen, bat Augusta, sie sofort zu informieren, falls Remus auftauchen sollte und reiste dann mit Augustas Hilfe über das Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts. Winky begleitete sie, damit sie in dem großen Schloss voller Magie nicht zu hilflos war.

Die kleine Elfe hatte mit nie gesehenem Mut darauf bestanden und Carol, die noch an das Gespräch von Abend dachte, hatte sofort eingewilligt.

Als Remus wieder erwachte, fühlte er sich keineswegs ausgeschlafen oder in irgendeiner Weise erfrischt. Genau genommen fühlte er sich zerschlagener als zuvor und es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis die Erinnerung an sein letztes Erwachen ihn wieder wie eine Keule traf.

Wieder durchfuhr seinen Oberkörper ein stechender Schmerz, als er ruckartig versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Er sank zurück auf das Fell, auf dem er lag und versuchte seinen Körper zu entspannen und seinen Geist zu konzentrieren.

Langsam wich der Schmerz und er begann sich systematisch zu untersuchen. Es war noch immer dunkel hier, oder schon wieder? Er hatte das Zeitgefühl völlig verloren und seine Gedanken waren noch immer so undeutlich wie durch Nebel hindurch, dass es ihn zwar milde irritierte und er das Gefühl hatte, es gäbe eine Menge Fragen, aber ihm gleichzeitig nichts wirklich motivierte, diesen offensichtlich sehr anstrengenden Gedanken nachzugehen.

Das Blut und der Dreck waren verschwunden, er war sauber und in Tücher gehüllt. Eigentlich mehr Lumpen, als Tücher, aber dennoch empfand er Dankbarkeit dafür, nicht mehr nackt und mit Blut verkrustet hier zu liegen.

Aber trotz Allem war auch die Erinnerung an die Empfindungen über sich selber und seine Tat wieder da. Langsam klärten sich seine Gedanken und bei den aufkeimenden Erinnerungen wünschte er sich fast den Dämmerzustand von vorher zurück. Er stöhnte spontan, als er sich an den grauenhaften Geschmack in seinem Mund erinnerte.

Ein leises Rascheln verriet ihm, dass er nicht alleine war. Er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und konnte wage eine Silhouette erkennen. Eine Person schien fast unbeweglich neben ihm zu sitzen. Er wartete ab, was geschehen würde.

„Geht es Dir besser?", fragte die Stimme von gestern leise.

Sie klang freundlich und warm, und jetzt erkannte er auch, dass es eine Frauenstimme war. Er öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu antworten, aber nur ein heiseres Krächzen kam über seine Lippen.

„Ich habe Dich gewaschen und Dir frische Tücher gebracht", fuhr sie fort, als hätte sie eigentlich gar keine Antwort von ihm erwartet. Ihre Stimme war immer noch freundlich, aber auch ein wenig abwesend, fast unbeteiligt. Sie beugte sich vor und er spürte wieder ein Tuch, das über sein Gesicht strich.

Etwas kühles berührte seine Lippen und er erkannte, dass es ein Glas war. Ein dünnes Wasserrinnsal floss in seinen Mund und er schluckte gierig. Das Wasser tat ihm gut und er versuchte erneut zu sprechen.

„Wer bist Du?"

„Deirdre. Und Du?"

„Remus Lupin."

Einen Moment lang war Stille im Raum, als würde sie die Information aufnehmen und abwarten, was er als nächstes sagen würde. Er atmete tief ein und stellte die Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte: „Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, sag Du es mir."

„Das Blut… ich war überall voller Blut…", es fiel ihm schwer, seine Befürchtungen auszusprechen, aber er musste es wissen. „Wessen Blut war das?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", erwiderte sie, „aber Du hast keine offenen Wunden, also kann es nicht Dein Blut sein, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme klang weiterhin ruhig, als wäre das nichts, worüber man sich Gedanken machen müsse.

Ihm stockte bei der offensichtlichen Schlussfolgerung der Atem, aber da fuhr sie auch schon fort, als wäre es ein kleiner Smalltalk beim Nachmittagstee, den sie hier hielten: „Wenn es also nicht Dein Blut war und es in einer Vollmondnacht auf Dich geraten ist, dann ist es wohl klar, was das bedeutet, oder?"

Irgendwie klang ihre Stimme, als würde sie lächeln und er wunderte sich, was da zu lächeln gäbe. Ein Gedanke durchfuhr ihn und er fragte erstaunt: „Woher weißt Du, was ich bin?"

„Ich habe Dich beobachtet."

„Du hast gesehen, was ich getan habe?" Wieder stockte der Atem, aber es schien immer noch besser zu sein, Klarheit zu erlangen, als weiterhin voller Zweifel zu bleiben.

„Nein, ich habe nur einen Wolf gesehen, dessen Fell über und über mit Blut bedeckt war, dem Blut aus dem Maul tropfte und der jämmerlich hinkte. Dann sah ich, wie der Wolf sich in einen Mann verwandelte. Ich erkenne einen Werwolf, wenn ich ihn sehe, also wundere Dich nicht. Ich nahm Dich mit und brachte Dich hierher in Sicherheit."

Remus spürte wieder Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, ihre Beschreibung machte ihm mehr als klar, was er getan hatte. Verzweiflung überrollte ihn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Albtraum, der ihn seit Kindertagen plagte, nun Wirklichkeit geworden war. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit leben sollte und fragte sich, warum diese Frau ihn nicht getötet hatte, als sie erkannte hatte, was er war.

Es wünschte sich fast, sie würde es jetzt noch tun. Er fühlte, wie Tränen über sein Gesicht rollen, als er an die Schmerzen seines Opfers und den Kummer und die Verzweiflung seiner Familie dachte.

Er spürte wieder ihre warme Hand, die seine Tränen fortwischte und griff nach ihr. Sie entwand sich seinem Griff mit erstaunlicher Vehemenz und er hörte, wie sie von ihm weg rutschte.

Lange schwieg sie und auch er spürte keinen Drang zu reden. Zu sehr hielten Kummer, Verzweiflung und Schmerz ihn gefangen.

„Wie war es?", erklang plötzlich wieder ihre Stimme in die Stille hinein,

„Wie war was?", fragte er verwundert.

„Das Töten. Das Zerreißen. Wie hat es sich angefühlt?" Ihre Stimme klang neugierig und zum ersten Mal nicht gleichgültig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann mich nicht erinnern", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß und fragte sich, was sie hören wollte.

Sie schwieg wieder.

„Und wie fühlt es sich jetzt an?"

Er schwieg. Was sollte er ihr erzählen? Wie sollte er ihr begreiflich machen, dass sein ganzes Leben zerbrochen war, dass er nie mehr der sein konnte, der er vor diesem Vollmond gewesen war.

Wieder dauerte das Schweigen lange, dann sagte Deirdre leise mit einem Hauch Bedauern in der Stimme: „Nun, vielleicht reden wir ein anderes Mal darüber. Ich werde Dir etwas zu Essen besorgen und dann solltest Du schlafen, Du bist noch sehr schwach."

Er wollte sie noch fragen, was ihm eigentlich fehlte, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, woher die furchtbaren Schmerzen in seinem Rücken und Brustkorb kamen. Andererseits war er willens jeden Schmerz anzunehmen als Buße für das, was er getan hatte, auch wenn er wusste, selbst eine Ewigkeit voller Höllenqualen würde das niemals wieder gut machen können.

Leise scharrende Geräusche, die sich von ihm entfernten verrieten ihm, dass sie fort ging und er war wieder alleine in der Dunkelheit.

Carol und Winky wurden in Hogwarts von Minerva McGonagall in Empfang genommen, die ihr erklärte, dass sie im Gästetrakt des Schlosses untergebracht würde, einem abgelegeneren Flügel, so dass sie nicht permanent mit Schülern und Lehrern zusammenstoßen würde.

Sie fand das eine fabelhafte Idee, denn sie würde schon noch genug mit Schülern und Lehrern zu tun haben, solange sie im Schloss war, da musste sie ihnen nicht auch noch dauernd zwischen den Klassenzimmern und Gemeinschaftsräumen über den Weg laufen.

Das Gästequartier, in dem sie untergebracht wurde, war wunderschön und Carol, obwohl ja schon einmal hier im Schloss untergebracht gewesen, staunte aufs Neue. Ein riesiger Wohnraum mit Kamin, um den eine schwere, lederne Sitzgruppe arrangiert war. Große, bunte Sitzkissen lockerten diese etwas steif wirkenden Möbelstücke auf.

In einer Ecke des Raumes stand ein großer Esstisch mit sechs schweren Stühlen, auf dem einladend eine Platte mit leichten Speisen und ein Krug mit Gläsern standen. Winky musterte sofort den Tisch und nickte dann anerkennend, als die dargebotenen Erfrischungen offenbar ihrer Prüfung hatten standhalten können.

Dies war nur der Wohnraum des Gästequartiers und Minerva zeigte ihnen noch den anschließenden Schlafraum und das Bad.

„Ihre Elfe kann bei den Hauselfen der Schule schlafen, es sei denn, Sie wünschen eine andere Lösung", sagte sie schließlich zu Carol.

Diese wandte sich an Winky und überließ der kleinen Elfe, sich zu entscheiden. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu der Lehrerin um und lächelte dankbar: „Vielen Dank, Ms. McGonagall, ich werde mich hier bestimmt zurechtfinden."

„Da bin ich ganz sicher, meine Liebe. Und wenn Sie Fragen oder Probleme haben, wenden Sie sich einfach an mich oder einen anderen Lehrer. Jeder hier im Schloss wird ihnen bestimmt gerne helfen." Sie lächelte Carol freundlich an, und fügte dann mit einem leicht miesmutigen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu: „Fast jeder… nehmen Sie sich vor Peeves in Acht. Der Poltergeist wird die Gelegenheit nutzen, jemanden, der seine derben Anschläge, die er „Scherze" zu nennen pflegt, noch nicht kennt, übel mitzuspielen."

Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte sie mit entschlossenem Ausdruck: „Ich werde Severus ansprechen, er soll den blutigen Baron instruieren, Peeves im Zaum zu halten." Sie nickte, offensichtlich zufrieden mit diesem Plan und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als sie Carols völlig verwirrten und leicht bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Keine Sorge, meine Liebe. Der blutige Baron ist der Hausgeist des Hauses Slytherin, dem wiederum Professor Snape als Hauslehrer vorsteht. Der blutige Baron gilt als die einzige Seele, die in der Lage ist mit Drohungen, über deren Natur niemand genauer informiert sein möchte, Peeves einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Peeves ist ein Poltergeist hier im Schloss, der eine schlimmere Plage als tausend Gnome ist." Sie seufzte.

„Nun, ich hoffe, ich konnte ihnen die Zusammenhänge verständlich machen?", sagte sie mit einem fragenden Blick zu Carol.

Diese nickte etwas benommen, griff dann in eine ihrer Taschen und zog in Buch hervor, das sie McGonagall zeigte.

„Harry hat mir die Geschichte von Hogwarts geliehen und Hermine meinte, es wäre ein ausgesprochen nützliches Buch."

„Eine sehr kluge Entscheidung. Das kann Ihnen noch recht nützlich sein, während Ihres Aufenthaltes. Sie können die Bibliothek jederzeit aufsuchen, Madame Pince ist informiert und bereit, Ihnen jede erdenkliche Hilfe zukommen zu lassen bei Ihren Nachforschungen."

Sie nickte Carol freundlich zu und als diese auf nochmaliges Nachfragen keinerlei Fragen oder Wünsche mehr hatte, verließ sie Carols Zimmer.

Carol sah ihr noch einen Moment lang nach, dann bemerkte sie, dass Winky sich bereits an das Auspacken ihrer Taschen gemacht hatte. Sie seufzte leise, denn sie gewöhnte sich nur schwer daran, dass die Hauselfe die ganze Arbeit machte.

Dann jedoch nahm sie das Buch, das sie noch in der Hand hielt mit zu dem Sofa und setzte sich, um noch etwas zu lesen, was es über das Schloss zu wissen gab.

Im Stadthaus der Tensborrows saß Mark in einem der Salons und sah aus dem Fenster auf die dunkle Strasse hinaus.

Er versuchte die Konzentrationsübungen durchzuführen, zu denen ihn sein Lehrer und Mentor Snape angehalten hatte. Sie schärften die Kontrolle über die Gedanken und ermöglichten es so, den Geist effizient zu verschließen. Zumindest in der Theorie. Mark verzog das Gesicht, trotz seiner Entschlossenheit fiel es ihm immer noch schwer, sich zu konzentrieren und nur an seine Aufgabe zu denken. Es war viel leichter, etwas Konkretes zu tun, als nur den Geist zu leeren und die Gedanken frei zu machen. Er seufzte und versuchte es erneut.

Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab. In den letzten Wochen war viel passiert und er hatte lernen müssen, sein Leben einerseits in den Dienst des dunklen Lords zu stellen, andererseits seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen.

Er hatte wieder und wieder alte Aufzeichnungen seiner Familie studiert, die lange Geschichte der Familie Tensborrow zurückverfolgt und sich immer wieder genauere Erzählungen des alten Hauselfen angehört. Mehr und mehr war ihm klar geworden, wie wenig er eigentlich in die Reihen des dunklen Lords gehörte und er bereute zutiefst, sich den Todessern angeschlossen zu haben, bevor er die Wahrheit über die Geschichten seiner Mutter herausgefunden hatte.

Seufzend sank er in seinen Sessel zurück, nachdem er unruhig auf und ab gegangen war und barg das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Noch immer konnte er nicht begreifen, was mit ihr geschehen war, seine Erinnerung an sie war so lebendig und nichts wies darauf hin, dass sie sich alles, was sie erzählt hatte in ihrem Wahn zurecht gesponnen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, sie war so überzeugend gewesen, so zutiefst gläubig und der Sache verbunden, dass ihm niemals auch nur der Hauch eines Zweifels gekommen war.

Und nun saß er hier, vor den Trümmern all dessen, was sein Leben bedeutet hatte und versuchte verzweifelt, die Reste seines Lebens zu retten. Es gab Augenblicke, in denen war er fast soweit, aufzugeben und sich dem Schicksal zu stellen. Aber da war noch seine Großmutter, deren Portraits ihn immer wieder ermunterten und ihm in Aussicht stellten, er könne die verloren geglaubte Tradition des Hauses wieder aufnehmen. Auch andere Bilder von längst verstorbenen Vorfahren begannen ihn mehr und mehr als Familienmitglied anzuerkennen und auf eine Art und Weise erfüllte ihn das mit Stolz.

Aber jede Nacht träumte er von seiner Mutter. Sie war da, wie sie es immer gewesen war, sie liebte ihn und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass er würde wie sein Vater. Immer wieder versprach sie ihm alles Glück dieser Erde, wenn er nur dem Beispiel seiner Eltern folgte und es gab kein stärkeres Sehnen in seinem Herzen als danach, seine Mutter möge ihn nur einmal so ansehen, wie sie das Bild seines Vaters ansah.

Und jeden Morgen erwachte er mit dem Gefühl sie zu enttäuschen und sich mehr und mehr von ihrer Liebe und Anerkennung zu entfernen. Und egal, was sonst noch um ihn herum geschah, was er lernte und erfuhr, dieses Gefühl schmerzte mehr als er glaubte ertragen zu können.

Er hob den Kopf und merkte, dass seine Schultern, sein Nacken und sein Kiefer zu schmerzen begannen. Wie immer, wenn er an diese Dinge dachte, verkrampfte er sich und er versuchte sich zu entspannen, um mit den Übungen fortzufahren.

Wie tief auch sein Zwiespalt war, Snape hatte in einem Recht, zuerst einmal war es wichtig, dass er überlebte. Und das konnte er nur, wenn niemand erfuhr, dass es in seinem Herzen, seinem Verstand und seinem Leben noch etwas anderes gab, als das, was seine Mutter ihn gelehrt hatte.

Er atmete mehrmals ruhig ein und aus und lockerte die verkrampften Muskeln.

Wenn er so bei einem Treffen auftrat, dann wäre er geliefert, das war ihm klar.

Seit einiger Zeit war er einer Gruppe von Todessern zugeordnet worden. Sie erschienen bei verschiedenen Treffen, führten Aufträge aus, und erstatteten Bericht. Allerdings erhielten sie ihre Aufträge von einem höherrangigen Todesser, de sie auch Bericht erstatteten. Die Aufträge waren meistens Observierungen und Auskundschaften von Örtlichkeiten.

Mark war froh, dass er erst nur einer untergeordneten Gruppe zugeordnet worden war, so hatte er den dunklen Lord selber erst wenige Male erlebt und dann auch nur aus der Entfernung , denn bei den Versammlungen, bei denen er zugegen war, standen Leute wie Mark ganz weit hinten.

Trotzdem hatte Snape darauf bestanden, ihn zu unterrichten und Mark war froh und dankbar, den einzigen Menschen, dem er sich anvertraut hatte ab und zu in seiner Nähe zu haben.

Nicht, dass dieser als besonders fürsorglich zu bezeichnen wäre, aber es hatte trotzdem etwas tröstliches, von seiner nüchternen und emotionsarmen Art und Weise angeleitet zu werden. Für Mark wurde Snape so etwas wie ein unerschütterlicher Fels, der Gegenpol zu seiner eigenen emotionalen Instabilität, die ihn mehr und mehr beängstigte.

Hätte Snape selber gewusst, was er für Mark bedeutete, so hätte ihn das nicht nur verwundert, sondern auch seine Rolle im Leben des jungen Tensborrow überdenken lassen.

Aber soweit reichte die Beherrschung des Jungen noch, dass er nichts von diesen Gedanken und Gefühlen nach außen dringen ließ.

Und so konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Übungen, leerte seine Gedanken und verschloss den

Geist, ganz so, wie sein Lehrer es ihm vorgemacht hatte.


	32. Einsam und verloren

**Kapitel 32: Einsam und verloren**

Das Gästequartier, das man Carol und Winky zugewiesen hatte bot ihr jeden Komfort, den sie sich vorstellen konnte. Winky sorgte dafür, dass magische Hindernisse kein Problem waren und so schien dieser Ort geradezu himmlisch in Carols Augen. Schon als sie die Bibliothek das erste Mal betrat war ihr klar, dass dies ein ganz besonderer Moment war. Sie hatte vieles kennen gelernt in den letzten Jahren, auch verborgene Horte des Wissens, aber das hier war etwas ganz besonderes, denn ihr war klar, dass man als Muggel diese Räume eigentlich niemals zu sehen bekommen konnte.

Madame Pince war freundlich und hilfsbereit, Dumbledore hatte ihr erklärt, wonach Carol ungefähr suchte und außerdem waren der gestrengen Bibliothekarin Menschen, die in Büchern nach Wissen suchten von Grund auf sympathisch.

Aber trotz allem Entgegenkommen durfte sie keine Bücher aus der Bibliothek in ihr Zimmer nehmen, so dass sie viel Zeit zwischen den Regalen verbrachte. Madame Pince brachte ihr immer wieder neue Bücher an den Tisch oder verwies sie auf bestimmte Regale, in denen es Bücher zu den gesuchten Themen gab, aber nirgends war etwas Konkretes nachzulesen.

Carol sah von den vergilbten Seiten des Folianten auf, den sie gerade studierte und fröstelte. Es war kalt geworden, die Monate waren verflogen und nun war es fast Winter. Sie zog sich die Wollstola, die sie von Sarah zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag bekommen hatte fester um die Schultern, aber ihr wurde einfach nicht wärmer.

Schließlich nahm sie sie Bücher, die sie im Moment auf dem Schoß liegen hatte und beschloss, sich doch wieder in den beheizten Lesesaal zu setzen, auch wenn sie dann öfter durch die Räume laufen musste, um Bücher zu holen und weg zu bringen.

Sie betrat den hellen und freundlichen Lesesaal der Bibliothek und setzte sich an einen Tisch nahe der Tür zu den hinteren Räumen, aus denen sie gerade gekommen war.

Als sie sich gerade wieder in einen Text vertiefen wollte, riss ein Poltern sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah auf und entdeckte am anderen Ende des Raumes einen Stapel Bücher, der vom Tisch gefallen war. Komischerweise waren auch Bücher auf einem der Stühle gestapelt, die noch etwas schwankten. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln näherte sie sich dem Tisch, denn eigenartigerweise war kein Leser zu den Büchern zu sehen.

Als sie nahe genug an den Tisch herangetreten war, entdeckte sie einen kleinen Mann, der sich mit einer Hand die Stirn rieb und mit der anderen Bücher unter leisem Brummeln wieder auf den Stuhl stapelte. Als sie ihn dort stehen sah, war ihr klar, warum die Bücher auf dem Stuhl lagen und nicht auf dem Tisch. Sie schmunzelte, riss sich dann aber zusammen und sagte mit interessiert-besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck: „Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

Der kleine Mann zuckte zusammen, sah sie erstaunt an, dann überzog ein freundlicher Ausdruck sein Gesicht, dessen Stirn mittlerweile schon eine stattliche Beule zierte.

„Oh, Sie müssen Ms. Featherton sein. Der Direktor hat den Lehrkörper schon über Ihren Aufenthalt hier informiert und uns um größtmögliche Unterstützung Ihrer Anliegen gebeten. Ich wollte Sie ohnehin in den nächsten Tagen ansprechen, ob mein beschiedenes Wissen für Sie vielleicht von Nutzen sein kann."

Er unterbrach sich, streckte ihr die Hand hin und stellte sich vor.

„Verzeihen Sie, ich rede und rede, das muss von dem Sturz kommen, ich bin ganz durchgeschüttelt. Vergeben Sie mir meine Unhöflichkeit, Filius Flitwick ist mein Name, ich hoffe nur, ich habe Sie jetzt nicht völlig verschreckt."

Carol musste Lächeln, als sie die dargebotene Hand schüttelte. Der kleine Professor war erfrischend unverkrampft in seiner Art und sie wusste sofort, sie würde ihn mögen.

Gemeinsam stapelten sie die Bücher wieder auf Stuhl und Tisch und als Flitwick wieder auf seinem Bücherstapel thronte, zog sich Carol einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

Eine Weile überlegte sie, ob die Frage vielleicht unhöflich oder unangemessen sein, aber schließlich siegte ihre Neugier.

„Verzeihen Sie meine Neugier, aber warum zaubern Sie sich keinen Hochstuhl?"

„Einen Hochstuhl?", sein fragender Gesichtsausdruck machte ihr schnell klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was sie da vorgeschlagen hatte.

Sie beschrieb den Stuhl, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er eigentlich für sehr kleine Kinder gedacht war, denn sie befürchtete, das könne seine Gefühle verletzen. Aber diese Furcht war unbegründet, denn Flitwick hörte ihr voller Interesse zu und sagte schließlich mit deutlichem Staunen in der Stimme: „Ich habe ja schon einiges über den Pragmatismus der Muggel gehört, das ist wirklich eine faszinierende Idee."

Er machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten, die Idee auch in die Tat umzusetzen, so dass Carol nicht mehr weiter darauf einging.

Sie unterhielten sich mehrere Stunden angeregt über Hogwarts, den Unterricht an der Schule, die Häuser und den Alltag.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich Carol, um zum Essen zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Flitwick drückte sein Bedauern darüber aus, dass sie nicht mit den Lehrern gemeinsam essen konnte, aber er sah ein, dass es ratsam war, sie nicht allzu exponiert hinzustellen.

Trotzdem lud er sie ein, ihn gerne zu besuchen, oder sich in der Bibliothek mit ihm zu treffen. Sie solle einfach einen Hauselfen beauftragen, ihm bescheid zu sagen, dann stünde er ihr gerne mit Rat und Wissen zur Verfügung.

Carol dankte ihm für das Angebot und er verließ mit einem freundlichen Winken den Raum. Sie freute sich über seine Gesellschaft, aber er hatte ihr bei ihren Nachforschungen nicht weiterhelfen können. Sie versuchte herauszufinden, was es in der Zaubererwelt für Verbindungen zu den Kräften der Natur gab und vor Allem, was es für Magie war, mit deren Hilfe Voldemort sich in eine derartige Kreatur hatte verwandeln können, die er jetzt darstellte.

Sie war sicher, sie würde mehr Informationen darüber benötigen, um sicher zu sein, was sie mit dem Stein und ihren Kräften würde ausrichten können um Harry zu unterstützen. Es war klar, dass es ein sehr gezielter Einsatz der Kraft des Lebens sein musste und da durfte man nichts vermasseln, denn mehr als eine Chance würden sie nicht bekommen. Carol stand auf dem Standpunkt, dass man lieber etwas mehr wissen sollte, um auch mit unvorhergesehenen Situationen umgehen zu können. Also war sie noch lange nicht zufrieden mit dem was sie bisher herausgefunden hatte.

Mit einem Seufzer packte sie die Bücher, die noch vor ihr lagen zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammen und verließ die Bibliothek durch eine Seitentür, die Madame Pince ihr gezeigt hatte und die in ein wenig benutztes Treppenhaus führte. Zwar würde es sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass sie ab und zu Schülern über den Weg lief, aber es musste auch nicht sein, dass sie mitten zwischen den Horden der Schüler herumlief.

Sie erreichte ihr Zimmer mit nur einem kleinen Umweg, nachdem sie bei einer Statue falsch abgebogen war, die offensichtlich mal die eine und mal die andere Hand an die Augen gehoben hatte und so als Merker für Wegsuchende denkbar ungeeignet war.

Winky hatte bereits ein leichtes Abendessen vorbereitet und als Carol fertig gegessen hatte, räumte sie noch den Tisch ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um Dobby zu besuchen. Sie hatte Carol von ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts erzählt, an die sie sich allerdings nur recht nebelhaft erinnerte. Nur Dobby war ihr in lebhafter Erinnerung und sie bezeichnete ihn als einen Freund. Natürlich hatte Carol sofort zugestimmt, als Winky erwähnt hatte, sie würde ihn gerne besuchen. Es war Winky weiterhin nicht beizubringen, dass sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen fällen durfte und so war Carol immer schnell bereit, ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen und das als „Erlaubnis" zu tarnen.

Schließlich war Carol alleine im Zimmer und begann wieder darüber nachzugrübeln, was es sein konnte, das einen Menschen wie Voldemort dazu brachte, das Leben derartig zu pervertieren. War es der Wunsch nach Unsterblichkeit? Und hatte er nie begriffen, dass er sein Ziel verfehlte? Dass es keine Unsterblichkeit gab, dass auf ihn nur Leere und Tod wartete, wenn er sich dem gesunden Zyklus von Leben und Sterben zu entziehen versuchte?

Über diese Dinge hatte sie schon oft nachgedacht, seit sie auf die Zauberwelt und die Menschen hier gestoßen war und sie spürte wieder die Last, die sich wie ein schweres, dunkles Tuch auf ihre Schultern zu senken schien. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, unter der Verantwortung einknicken zu müssen und sie wünschte nichts mehr auf der Welt als ein ganz normales Leben ohne diese schreckliche Furcht davor, das Falsche zu tun, oder das Richtige zur falschen Zeit.

Sie fühlte, wie die Furcht davor, zu versagen mit eisigen Händen nach ihr griff und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als die wärmende Nähe eines Menschen der ihr vertraute und ihr Mut zusprechen oder sie einfach nur in den Armen halten und sie stützen konnte. Wie viel würde sie darum geben, hier nicht alleine sein zu müssen, aber trotz all der Freunde und Helfer hier empfand sie in diesem Moment Einsamkeit und Hilflosigkeit. Sie fühlte sich klein, verloren und machtlos der Dunkelheit gegenüber, die sie alle bedrohte.

Wieder dachte sie an Remus und die Sorge um ihn verdrängte ihre düsteren Gedanken um sich selber. Sein Wohl war plötzlich viel wichtiger und sie wünschte sich die Gewissheit, dass es ihm gut ginge und er in Sicherheit war. Dann würde sie es auch besser ertragen können, ihn nicht in ihrer Nähe zu haben. In den letzten Nächten hatte sie unruhig geschlafen und schlimme Träume gehabt, in denen es Remus nicht gut ging, in denen er in schrecklicher Gefahr war und sie stand ohnmächtig dabei. Ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte, liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht und nun war sie froh, alleine in ihrem Zimmer zu sein. Sie ließ einen Moment lang ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf und weinte sich einen Teil der Furcht von der Seele, dann aber nahm sie sich wieder zusammen und beschloss, etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, um die düsteren Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und die Angst und Verlassenheit aus ihrem Herzen zu vertreiben.

Ein langer Spaziergang auf dem Gelände der Schule wäre jetzt genau die richtige Medizin. Zwar hatte man ihr gesagt, das wäre gefährlich, aber sie war nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad willens, sich an die Leine legen zu lassen und so verließ sie das Schloss und wanderte einen breiten Weg entlang.

Sie zog ihren Schal eng um ihren Hals und kuschelte sich in die dicke Jacke, während sie langsam am Quidditchfeld entlang ging.

Unbewusst steuerte sie auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Er war schon seit einigen Tagen wieder da und hatte sie gleich am Tag ihrer Ankunft in der Schule besucht.

Wider Erwarten antwortete auf ihr Klopfen niemand, nicht einmal Fang bellte, so dass sie sich abwandte und am Waldrand entlang zum anderen Ende des Schulgeländes wanderte.

Ganz am Ende des Weges roch sie Rauch und bemerkte Lichter von Feuern und Fackeln in dem Wäldchen, das an der Grenze der Ländereien lag. Neugierig ging sie näher.

Obwohl es fast völlig dunkel war und er nur in Lumpen gehüllt auf Stroh lag, fror Lupin nicht. Er hatte schon festgestellt, dass kein Lüftchen hier wehte und der glatte, steinerne Boden ließ ihn zu dem Schluss kommen, in einer natürlichen Höhle zu liegen. Nach wie vor konnte er sich kaum bewegen und auch der Nebel, der seine Gedanken einzuhüllen schien und das Denken träge machte war nicht weniger geworden. Er wusste, dass er jedes Zeitgefühl verloren hatte und nichts in seiner Umgebung lieferte ihm Anhaltspunkte. Trotzdem ihm vage bewusst war, dass all diese Tatsachen ihn beunruhigen müssten, schien nichts davon eine Bedeutung zu haben und eine lähmende Gleichgültigkeit hielt seinen Verstand in den Fängen.

Zeit schien unwichtig zu sein, immer wieder einmal unterbrach ein Besuch dieser merkwürdigen Frau – Deirdre, erinnerte er sich an den Namen – die Lethargie seines Daseins und nur mit einem leichten Gefühl der Unsicherheit bemerkte er, dass er trotz des Essens und Trinkens, das sie ihm brachte immer schwächer wurde.

Einzig die Gedanken an den Mord, er war unfähig die Tat anders zu bezeichnen, waren klar und fraßen sich wie Säure in sein Herz. Er ließ sich das, was er erinnerte immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen, aber die Dinge, die er gefühlt hatte und das, was Deirdre ihm erzählt hatte ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu, als dass der Werwolf in ihm einen Menschen getötet hatte.

Er versuchte immer wieder Auswege zu finden, Entschuldigungen und Gedankenspiele, die ein anderes Ergebnis hervorbrachten, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Langsam stellte er sich der grausamen Gewissheit, dem unerträglichen Schmerz den diese Gedanken bei ihm auslösten und es gab mehr als einen Moment, in dem er sich nichts mehr wünschte als zu sterben.

Eine leise Stimme in ihm versuchte ihm etwas anderes zu sagen, aber sie drang nicht durch seine Verzweiflung und so verlor er mehr und mehr die Erinnerung an das, was gut gewesen war in seinem Leben.

„Wach auf, Du musst essen."

Er schreckte hoch. Wieder klang ihre Stimme ruhig und sachlich. Sanfte Hände strichen über sein Gesicht, wischten ihm mit einem feuchten Tuch getrocknete Tränen und den Schweiß der Alpträume ab. Dann wurde sein Kopf vorsichtig gestützt und er bekam zu trinken.

Als er sich einigermaßen wach fühlte und seine Augen offen halten konnte, bemerkte er ein leicht flackerndes Licht in einer Ecke der Höhle. Es war hinter der Frau, so dass er ihr Gesicht wie immer nicht genau erkennen konnte, aber er sah, dass sie lächelte.

Sanft führte sie einen Löffel mit einer breiigen Substanz an seinen Mund. Er schluckte und erinnerte sich, dass er dieses Zeug schon mehrmals bekommen hatte. Es schmeckte nach nichts, nur ein wenig muffig, aber nicht unangenehm.

Nach einigen Löffeln hatte er genug, noch immer kämpfte er oft mit Übelkeit und so wandte er den Kopf ab, als sie den Löffel wieder zu seinem Mund führte.

„Satt?"

Er nickte statt einer Antwort.

Wieder bekam er etwas zu trinken, dann ließ sie seinen Kopf wieder auf die Unterlage sinken.

Sie schwieg eine Weile, was ihm nicht unangenehm war, dann aber begann sie doch wieder eine Unterhaltung mit ihm.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

„Nicht anders, als beim letzten Mal, als Du gefragt hast", er seufzte resigniert, denn sie wich Fragen nach Datum oder Tageszeit immer aus.

Er sah die Silhouette ihres Kopfes nicken, dann griff sie nach seiner Hand, nahm sie zwischen ihre warmen Hände und begann sanft über seinen Handrücken zu streichen.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn Du Dich verwandelst?"

Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen, aber sie war gut zu ihm und das einzige, was er ihr geben konnte, waren seine Gedanken, war das Gespräch, das sie immer wieder suchte, also beschreib er das Gefühl, den Schmerz und die Ohnmacht dabei, so gut er konnte. Vage meinte er sich zu erinnern, dass es einmal eine Verwandlung gegeben hatte, die anders gewesen war, ihm war, als könne er sanfte Hände an seinem Gesicht spüren, aber der Gedanke wich von ihm, als er versuchte, sich genauer zu erinnern.

Sie hörte ihm zu, streichelte dabei weiter seine Hand.

„Wusstest Du, dass Du irgendwann einen Menschen töten würdest?"

„Ich habe gehofft, es würde nie passieren."

„Aber ist das nicht die Bestimmung eines Werwolfes? Zu Töten. Zu Zerreißen. Zu verletzen. Andere seiner Art zu schaffen."

Da war es wieder, das Interesse am Tod, das ihre Stimme jedes Mal interessiert und aufmerksam klingen ließ, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem sonst fast gleichgültigen Tonfall. Sie schien niemals wirklich Interesse an ich oder seinem Befinden zu haben, einzig der Werwolf und seine Gefühle weckten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er ließ ihre Frage unbeantwortet, er war müde und wollte nicht immer wieder versuchen, sich zu erinnern, wie es war zu töten.

Seltsamerweise akzeptierte sie sein Schweigen, bot ihm noch einen Schluck Wasser an und griff dann wieder nach seiner Hand, um sie weiter sanft zu streicheln. Fast mechanisch, wie auch ihre immer wiederkehrenden Fragen etwas mechanisches hatten.

„Hattest Du nie das Gefühl, die Welt vor Dir schützen zu müssen?"

„Doch. Aber die Gesellschaft versucht das per Gesetz schon selber." Er verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an die vergeblichen Versuche einen Job zu finden in den letzten Jahren.

„Du bist müde, ich verstehe das. Du willst nicht mehr. Es ist alles so erdrückend", ihre Stimme war nun sanft geworden, liebevoll, als spräche sie zu einem hungrigen, frierenden Kind.

Sie beugte sich über ihn, küsste zärtlich seine Stirn, dann sprach sie leise weiter:

„Wann bist Du gebissen worden?"

„Als Kind."

„Kannst Du Dich daran erinnern?"

„Ja."

„Was hast Du gefühlt, als Du gemerkt hast, dass Deine Eltern jetzt Angst vor Dir haben? Dass sie Dich anders behandeln?"

Er schwieg, es tat weh, daran zu denken.

„Wie hat sich der kleine Remus gefühlt, als er merkte, dass Mummy und Daddy sich schämen für das Tier, das sie nun zuhause haben?" Ihre Stimme klang seltsam hohl und schrill und er spürte, dass das sanfte Streicheln ihrer Finger einem Kratzen mit den Fingernägeln gewichen war.

Er schwieg, hoffte, dass sie aufhören würde, hatte aber nicht die Kraft, sich zu wehren.

„Was hat er gefühlt, der Kleine?"

Scham. Er sprach es nicht aus, es war das Gefühl, das ihn seitdem verfolgte, aber es war zu intim, er wollte es nicht mit ihr teilen. Auch wenn er glaubte, jedes Recht auf irgendetwas verwirkt zu haben, so war es doch das letzte, was ihm ganz alleine blieb. Scham.

Ruckartig erhob sie sich, ließ seine Hand los und verließ die Höhle, die flackernde Kerze vergaß sie.

Er betrachtete die tiefen Kratzer auf seinem Handrücken und presste die Hand dann gedankenverloren gegen seinen Mund. Er verstand nicht, was sie von ihm wollte, warum sie immer wieder diese Fragen stellte. Was sie dabei empfand, ihn zu quälen. Der Geschmack des Blutes von seinem Handrücken riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und warf ihn zurück in die grausame Wirklichkeit, der er sich jede Minute seines Wachseins stellen musste.

Er versank in Verzweiflung, bis er schließlich mit dem Verlöschen der Kerze einschlief.


	33. Unterschiedliche Gruppen

**Kapitel 33: Unterschiedliche Gruppen**

Carol betrat das Wäldchen und näherte sich den Lichtern. Sie hörte Stimmen und es roch nach Feuer und Wärme. Ein dröhnendes Lachen erklärte ihr ohne Worte, wieso Hagrid nicht in seiner Hütte gewesen war, dann tauchte auch schon eine Gruppe auf, die um ein Feuer saßen und etwas tranken. Die Zentauren aus Irland waren offensichtlich mit Hagrid hier angekommen und richteten sich gerade häuslich in dem Waldstück ein. Sie konnte Umrisse von halbfertigen Hütten sehen und noch mehr Zentauren, die um ein gerodetes Stück Land herum verteilt in Grüppchen standen. Lächelnd trat sie näher, sie war froh, zu sehen, dass es ihnen trotz der erlittenen Verluste nicht schlecht ging. Hagrid und mehrere Zentauren begrüßten sie, als sie sich bemerkbar machte und sie wurde herzlich in die Runde aufgenommen. Immerhin hatten sie zusammen einen schrecklichen Kampf erlebt und sie hatte gemeinsam mit ihnen ihre Toten beweint, da wollten sie Carol auch an der Freude über das neue Zuhause teilhaben lassen.

Und wirklich, es war tröstlich und tat gut, hier willkommen zu sein und so setzte sie sich zu ihnen. Sie aß noch etwas mit ihnen und trank mit ihnen aus ihren Krügen und als die Feuer fast herunter gebrannt waren, holten sie Instrumente hervor, die wie kleine Harfen aussahen und spielten traurige Melodien über die verlorene Heimat.

Irgendwann bot man ihr an, hier zu schlafen und erst jetzt bemerkte sie sie bleierne Müdigkeit, die sie erfasst hatte. Sie nahm das Angebot dankend an und Hagrid versprach, sie morgens früh, bevor der Schülerandrang durch das Schloss tobte zurück zu bringen.

Den Kopf voller melancholischer Melodien sank sie sofort in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf, den ersten ruhigen Schlaf ohne Angst und Kummer seit Tagen.

„Wo ist er?"

„Ich habe nichts, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon Du sprichst!"

„WO IST ER, verdammt. Sag es mir, Du kannst ihn nicht versteckt halten."

Remus erwachte von den Stimmen, die er von außerhalb der Höhle hören konnte. Es war eine ihm unbekannte Männerstimme und sie klang zornig. Die andere Stimme war Deirdre, sie klang so unbeteiligt wie fast immer, obwohl sie die Stimme erhoben hatte.

Deirdre.

Er schauderte, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr er begonnen hatte, sich nach ihr, ihrer Kerze, dem Wasser, der undefinierbaren Pampe und sogar ihren bohrenden Fragen zu sehnen. Er war mehrmals wach geworden, aber sie war nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Zunehmender Hunger und Schmerz ließen ihn ahnen, dass Tage vergangen sein mussten. Er fror erbärmlich, das Stroh, auf dem er lag war feucht und stank. Er versuchte sich herunter zu rollen, weil es ihn so sehr anekelte, aber ihm fehlte die Kraft. Er fragte sich, wie viel Zeit zwischen seinem letzten Erwachen und jetzt vergangen war. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er jede wache Minute damit verbracht hatte, sich mit sich selber und seiner Tat auseinander zu setzen, dass der den Tod herbei gewünscht hatte. Dass er sich wieder und wieder angeklagt und verurteilt hatte, sich sein schmerzendes Herz am liebsten aus der Brust gerissen hätte, dass er Kummer, Wut und Verzweiflung herausgeschrieen hatte, aber niemals war mehr als ein Echo von den Wänden zurück gekommen.

Wieder und wieder, stundenlang, bis zur völligen Erschöpfung, bis er leer war, bis selbst der kleinste Funken Gefühl aus ihm verschwunden war und nur noch die nagenden Gedanken blieben.

„Deirdre, das ist kein Spiel. Du kannst ihn nicht verstecken. Sag mir wo er ist, dann können wir ihn vielleicht diesmal retten."

„Er gehört mir und ich will ihn behalten." Ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig weinerlich, wie die eines greinenden Kindes.

„Er gehört niemandem, Kind. Er ist ein Mensch und wir müssen uns um ihn kümmern. Sag mir doch bitte, wo Du ihn versteckt hältst." Der Mann klang nicht mehr zornig, seine Stimme war sanft geworden, er versuchte mit Ruhe Einfluss zu nehmen.

Als er eine Weile keine hörbare Antwort bekam, wurde seine Stimme wieder etwas bestimmter:

„Ich kann die Männer auch alle Höhlen durchsuchen lassen, aber das würde Tage dauern. Sag mir in welcher Höhle Du ihn versteckt hältst, Deirdre. Bitte. Wenn er stirbt, kann ich Dich nicht mehr hier behalten."

Ein Schluchzen war zu hören und Deirdres Stimme klang nun völlig verzweifelt: „Aber er gehört mir, ich will ihn behalten. Er braucht mich und ich sorge für ihn. Ich will ihn nicht hergeben."

„Deirdre…"

Eine Weile Stille, dann näherten sich Schritte. Sie trat an sein Lager und hinter ihr tauchte ein Mann auf. Er hielt eine Fackel in der Hand und leuchtete damit zu Remus, der sofort die Augen zusammenkniff, so sehr schmerzte das plötzlich helle Licht in seinen Augen.

„Merlin sei Dank, Sie leben!"

Der Mann wechselte die Fackel in die linke Hand und zog mit der rechten einen Zauberstab hervor. Er murmelte ein paar Worte und Remus fühlte, wie der Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb verschwand. Ein weiterer Schlenker des Zauberstabs und ein Schwebezauber hob ihn sanft vom Boden.

„Wir bringen Sie erstmal ins Dorf, dort wird Ihnen geholfen. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Ins Dorf… Wie ein Blitz traf Remus die Erkenntnis, woher sein Opfer gekommen sein konnte. Vorher hatte er Zweifel gehabt, dass außer Deirdre noch jemand im Wald gewesen war, aber durch die Nähe dieses Dorfes ergab alles einen schrecklichen Sinn.

Die Stimme des Mannes klang autoritätsgewohnt und ohne eine weitere Erklärung wandte er sich an die junge Frau: „Deirdre, Du kommst mit uns. Wir reden später."

„Ja, Vater." Jeder Widerstand war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden, sie klang völlig teilnahmslos.

Als sie die Höhle verließen und ins helle Tageslicht traten, sah Remus die junge Frau zum ersten Mal nicht nur als Schemen. Er erschrak, denn ihr Gesicht war fürchterlich entstellt, die gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte war eine tief vernarbte Fläche, voller Krater und knotigen Wülsten und das Auge war trübe und blind.

Rückblickend fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihm nie das Gesicht von vorne zu gewand hatte, noch hatte sie ihm je die rechte Seite zu gedreht. Nun verstand er, warum.

Der Treffpunkt war gut gewählt, in der kleinen Nebenstrasse wimmelte es vor leer stehenden Wohnhäusern und man konnte sich unauffällig sammeln, um dann gemeinsam loszugehen. Mark traf rechtzeitig genug ein, um seine Gefährten nach und nach eintreffen zu sehen.

Willow, Drake, Mansfield und Jordan waren mit ihm eingeteilt, die heutige Observierung eines hochrangigen Ministeriumsangestellten zu übernehmen. Sie sprachen sich kurz ab, dann begaben sie sich in das vorbereitete Versteck, von dem aus sie sowohl den Haupteingang des Hauses, als auch den alten Dienstboteneingang sehen konnten.

Es war schnell klar, dass nur wenig passieren würde, und so langweilten sich die jungen Männer rasch. Sie verstanden nicht, warum sie zu viert diesen Auftrag erledigen sollten, aber niemand von ihnen hatte sich getraut, nachzufragen, denn keine geringere als Bellatrix Lestrange selber hatte sie instruiert und losgeschickt. Da sie normalerweise Jeffrey Deakins unterstanden und als seine Gruppe auch agierten, waren sie sogar ein wenig beunruhigt gewesen, als sie ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Und als dann Mrs. Lestrange an seiner Stelle aufgetaucht war, war diese leichte Beunruhigung in echte Besorgnis umgeschlagen.

Sie waren nach Hause geschickt worden mit dem Auftrag, sich heute Abend zu treffen und die Observierung zu übernehmen. Keiner von ihnen verstand, warum sie alle vier kommen sollten, zwei von ihnen hätten den Auftrag mit Leichtigkeit erledigen können.

„Als ich vorhin kurz zuhause war, meinte mein Cousin Alfred, es ginge das Gerücht, Deakins sei ein Verräter, ein Spion für Dumbledore und seine Leute."

„Vielleicht haben sie ihn erwischt und aus dem Weg geräumt und deshalb ist er vorhin nicht erschienen."

„Verdammt", Mansfield sah sich hektisch um. „Dann macht es Sinn, dass man uns alle zusammen hier eingesetzt hat. Wir sind Deakins' Gruppe. Wenn Deakins ein Verräter und Spion ist, dann sind wir auch potentielle Verräter und Spione, also ist es nur logisch, uns gemeinsam loszuschicken, dann hat man uns in der Falle und genau auf dem Präsentierteller, um uns auch gleich mit aus dem Weg zu räumen."

Willow sah ihn entgeistert an, widersprach dann aber heftig. „Das hätte Mrs. Lestrange auch vorhin in Westfall-Manor machen können. Ohne viel Aufhebens und durcheinander. Oder glaubt ihr ernsthaft, wir hätte uns gegen sie zur Wehr setzen können?"

Westfall-Manor war das Anwesen der Familie Westfall, deren unbedingte Loyalität zum dunklen Lord sie bewogen hatte, ihr Haus für die jungen Todesser zur Ausbildung und zum gefahrlosen Einberufen der einzelnen Gruppen zur Verfügung zu stellen. So vermied man, dass junge Todesser, die sich noch nicht bewährt und ihre Treue noch nicht bewiesen hatten das Hauptquartier zu sehen bekamen.

Mark nickte, Willows Gedanke war viel logischer. Auch er glaubte, dass Bellatrix Lestrange vier junge Männer mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs außer Gefecht setzen konnte. Oder gar Schlimmeres. Ihr Ruf war legendär, aber niemand wünschte sich wirklich, diesen Ruf einmal hautnah zu spüren zu bekommen.

„Deakins ein Verräter?", Drake klang ungläubig. „Er ist ein so glühender Anhänger der dunklen Künste, er verehrt den dunklen Lord zutiefst. Das soll alles gespielt sein?" Er schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.

Mark schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass seine eigene Loyalität dem dunklen Lord gegenüber auf mehr als wackligen Beinen stand und er dieser Truppe lieber heute als morgen den Rücken kehren würde. Aber er musste sich in Geduld üben, wie Snape ihn lehrte.

Einen Moment lang überlegte er, wie es wohl war, als Spion zu arbeiten und ob er vielleicht auf diese Weise etwas Gutes tun könnte. Aber er verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder, das war zu gefährlich und er war auch gar nicht in der Position, etwas auszuspionieren. Und an wen hätte er sich schon mit den Informationen wenden sollen? Snape konnte er auf keinen Fall weiter behelligen, der ging ja schon genug Risiko damit ein, ihn und seine wirren Gedanken und Zweifel vor dem dunklen Lord zu schützen. Mehr, als sein Leben zu schützen konnte Mark nicht erwarten, selbst das brachte seinen Mentor sicher schon in arge Gewissenskonflikte. Und was konnte er sonst tun? Anonyme Eulen an Dumbledore schicken, vor dem sie hier alle offensichtlich als Gegner einen Heidenrespekt hatten? Na, der würde sich schön bedanken. Mark seufzte, dann riss Jordan ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Was ist los, Tensborrow. Schiss?"

Ehe Mark etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich Mansfield wieder ein.

„Spion oder nicht, Deakins ist verschwunden und das beunruhigt mich. Es gehen merkwürdige Dinge vor sich und ich wüsste gerne, was das alles bedeutet.

Auf unserem Anwesen stirbt der Boden und keiner weiß, was das für ein Fluch oder Gift ist, dass das verursacht."

„Der Boden stirbt? Was meinst Du denn damit? Das ist doch Altweiber-Gewäsch."

„Kein Gewäsch. Es hat ganz klein angefangen, aber es breitet sich aus. Das Gras verdorrt, Pflanzen sterben ab, nichts Neues kann dort wachsen, alles wird grau und geht ein. Mein Cousin meinte, es läge an einer der Leichen aus der Familienkrypta, weil die nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt ist und einer der Toten müsste wohl vergiftet worden sein.

Aber was sollte das für ein Gift sein, das Jahre später eine solche Wirkung entfaltet, denn der letzte, der dort bestattet wurde ist mein Großonkel Calvin gewesen und das war vor fünfzehn Jahren.

Außerdem ist die Krypta dicht abgeschlossen, da kann nichts entweichen und der Punkt, wo es angefangen hat ist von der Grabstätte entfernt.

Wie dem auch sei, es breitet sich aus, alles stirbt und niemand weiß, wie man es aufhalten kann. Mein Vater sagt, wenn es so weiter geht, dann müssen wir das Anwesen in zwei Jahren verlassen."

Willow starrte ihn wortlos an.

Dann sagte Drake: „Ich glaube, es ist eine Verschwörung im Gange, um die reinblütigen Familien zu schädigen, ihnen ihre Besitz zu nehmen, sie auseinander zu reißen und was weiß ich noch alles.

Je eher wir dem ein Ende machen und das ganze verfluchte schlammblütige Pack mitsamt den dreckigen Blutsverrätern ausrotten, desto schneller wird es uns wieder besser gehen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend, aber Mark beschlich ein nagendes Gefühl der Beklommenheit.


	34. Es ist nicht immer, was es scheint

**Kapitel 34: Es ist nicht immer, was es scheint**

Remus' Retter stellte sich als Nathaniel vor. Er brachte den geschwächten Remus in eine andere Höhle, die gut beleuchtet und mit Möbeln eingerichtet war.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte er trotz seiner brennenden Augen erkennen können, dass sie sich irgendwo in den Bergen befanden und die zerklüfteten Felswände von unzähligen Löchern, die wie Höhleneingänge aussahen durchbrochen waren. Zwischen den bewohnten Höhlen gab es ausgetretene Wege, offene Feuer und Menschen saßen und standen überall herum und schienen zu tuscheln.

Einen Moment lang glaubte er, seine Augen würden ihn täuschen, aber auch bei genauerem Hinsehen änderte es sich nicht. Kaum einer dieser Menschen sah gesund und normal aus. Fast jeder war entstellt, verkrüppelt und selbst die, denen man auf den ersten Blick keinen körperlichen Defekt ansehen konnte, sahen entweder blicklos in die Gegend, oder man bemerkte etwas, sobald sie sich bewegten.

Seine Augen brannten zu sehr, also schloss er sie und nach wenigen Minuten waren sie auch schon am Ziel angekommen.

Nathaniel braute ihm einen Trank, der zwar scheußlich schmeckte, ihm aber klare Gedanken und ein wenig Erfrischung bescherte. Er war immer noch erschöpft und müde, aber er fühlte sich dennoch in der Lage, das Passierte zu hinterfragen.

Sein Gastgeber setzte sich zu ihm, er bekam etwas zu essen und Wasser und dann fragte Nathaniel ihn, ob er sich stark genug fühle, um sich zu unterhalten.

Remus nickte, er fühlte sich noch weit entfernt davon stark zu sein, aber er wollte wissen, was geschehen war und vor allem, warum.

Nathaniel begann sehr leise von seiner Tochter und dem Dorf hier zu erzählen.

„Wie sie sicher bemerkt haben, sind wir nicht gesund. Niemand von uns, die letzten, die nicht verkrüppelt, entstellt oder mental krank waren, haben uns verlassen. Wer könnte es ihnen auch verübeln. Wir leben schon so lange isoliert, seit Generationen bleiben wir unter uns und lassen keine Außenstehenden mehr in unsere Gemeinschaft. Menschen von außen bedeuten Verfolgung, Grausamkeit und Tod. Aber der Preis, den wir für den Frieden zahlen, den wir hier gefunden haben ist hoch."

Er pausierte, sah Remus an, ob der ihm folgen konnte, aber Remus merkte, wie seine Lebensgeister zurückkehrten, während der andere Mann sprach.

„Wir nennen uns die Verstoßenen, aber in Wahrheit haben wir uns wohl selber verstoßen."

Wieder unterbrach er sich, als müsse er seine Gedanken sammeln. Es schien lange her zu sein, dass er sich mit einem Fremden unterhalten hatte.

„Sie dürfen Deirdre nicht verurteilen, sie hat nichts Böses gewollt", änderte er unvermittelt das Thema. „Wenn ich das, was sie mir selber erzählt hat und das, was ich mir aus dem, was ich gesehen habe richtig zusammenreime, hat sie Sie im Wald gefunden. Sie müssen sich gerade zurückverwandelt haben und waren schwach."

„Was habe ich getan? Hat sie Ihnen erzählt, wen ich getötet habe? Ist es jemand von Ihren Leuten? Vermissen Sie jemanden?"

„Niemanden. Sie haben niemanden getötet. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, was Deirdre Ihnen angetan hat."

Nur langsam sickerten die Worte in Remus' Bewusstsein und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wirklich begriff, was er da hörte.

„Ich habe nicht…?"

„Nein. Deirdre fand sie geschwächt direkt nach Ihrer Rückverwandlung, das erzählte sie mir. Sie betäubte Sie mit einem Zauber, dann beschmierte sie Sie mit Tierblut und brachte Sie in die Höhle, die sie als Versteck ausgesucht hatte. Sie versteht sich sehr gut auf Tränke und sie muss Ihnen eine Substanz verabreicht haben, die Ihre Sinne verwirrt und benebelt hat. Dazu einen Teilklammerfluch für den Brustkorb, der ihnen das Gefühl gibt, verletzt zu sein und sich nicht bewegen zu können, ohne einen heftigen Schmerz zu empfinden und am Schluss noch einen leichten Gedächtnisverwirrungszauber, der die Verwirrung der Erinnerungen noch vertiefte.

Damit hatte sie Sie dort, wo sie sie haben wollte."

Er schwieg und Remus konnte den Schmerz erkennen, der ihn plagte, all diese schrecklichen Dinge über seine Tochter sagen zu müssen. Einen Moment lang sah er das Gesicht seines Vaters, als der ihn einmal von einer Geburtstagsfeier abholen musste, nachdem dort herausgekommen war, dass er ein Werwolf war und niemand ihn mehr dort haben wollte. Er hatte im Schuppen warten müssen, dass er abgeholt wurde, weil plötzlich alle Angst hatten, ihn im Haus zu lassen. Er empfand Mitleid für Nathaniel, denn für ihn musste der Balance-Akt zwischen der Liebe zu seinem Kind und dem, was dieses Kind tat unendlich schwer und schmerzhaft sein.

Leise fuhr der Vater fort: „Verurteilen Sie Deirdre nicht zu hart, bitte. Ihre Missbildung ist nicht körperlich, ihr Defizit liegt in ihrem Herzen, in ihrer Seele.

Deirdre ist unfähig irgendetwas zu empfinden, aber sie ist seit sie ein kleines Kind ist auf der Suche danach. Sie versucht, durch andere zu erfahren, was Gefühle sind, nachdem sie gelernt hat, dass sie es nicht durch sich selber erfahren kann.

Die Narben in ihrem Gesicht, das ist kein angeborener Schaden, das hat sie sich als kleines Kind selber angetan. Sie hat sich mit dem Gesicht in die Glut einer Kochstelle gelegt, weil sie herausfinden wollte, was Schmerz ist. Aber sie konnte nichts empfinden."

Er schwieg und in Remus stiegen Tränen auf aus Mitgefühl mit diesem verzweifelten Geschöpf, das schon als Kind so schrecklich gelitten haben musste.

„Sie versuchte herauszufinden, was andere empfinden, indem sie sie immer ausgefragt hat, aber es half ihr nicht. Also glaubte sie, es wären die großen Dinge, die sie lernen müsse. Vielleicht waren die kleinen Gefühle zu „leise" für sie, dachte sie und deshalb ist sie immer auf der Suche nach großen Emotionen.

Als sie Sie fand, dachte sie, sie könne etwas über Verzweiflung lernen.

Sie hat schon früher manchmal einsame, verirrte Wanderer gefangen und versucht, aus ihnen zu lernen, was Angst und Einsamkeit sind.

Nicht immer habe ich diese armen Menschen rechtzeitig gefunden."

Er schwieg und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

„Wenn sie es könnte, dann wäre ich das ideale Studienobjekt für „Schuld". Bitte, verurteilen Sie mein Kind nicht."

Remus versuchte, das Gehörte zu verdauen. Es war unglaublich, aber so, wie Nathaniel es schilderte, musste es wahr sein.

„Aber ich habe sie draußen vor der Höhle schluchzen gehört", erinnerte er sich.

„Sie imitiert Gefühlsäußerungen, die sie von anderen Menschen kennt.

Manchmal lacht sie, manchmal tut sie so, als wenn sie weint, wenn es ihr angemessen erscheint."

Lange schwiegen die beiden Männer, es gab nichts, was sie sich noch hätte sagen können.

Remus war voller Mitgefühl für Deirdre, deren Verzweiflung irgendetwas empfinden zu wollen ihn zutiefst rührte. Eine Welle des Kummers erfasste ihn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht einmal dieses Mitgefühl verstehen könnte, wenn sie davon erfuhr.

Schließlich erhob sich Nathaniel.

„Wir sterben. Dieses Dorf stirbt und vielleicht ist das besser so. Es gibt schon seit einiger Zeit keine zeugungsfähigen Männer unter uns mehr, aber ich denke, es wird uns endlich den Frieden bringen, den wir vor so langer Zeit gesucht haben."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort und als wäre das eine angemessene Sühne, verließ er die Höhle und Remus schlief erschöpft ein. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er in der Welt der Träume einen besseren Ort fand, galt Carol und die Sehnsucht nach ihr begleitete ihn in seinen Traum.

„Na, das war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang. Es waren ja deutlich mehr gekommen, als wir vermutet hatten", Hermine warf ihren Schal auf eines der Sofas im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Ron nickte und kaute an einem Stück Maisbrot, das er noch vom Mittag in seiner Tasche gehabt hatte.

Hinter ihnen betrat Neville den Raum, gefolgt von Alicia, Ginny und Dean. Alle wirkten etwas zerzaust und verschwitzt, aber zufrieden.

Alicia boxte Dean in die Seite, während er versuchte ihr auszuweichen.

„Wenn Du das noch mal versuchst, dann kriegst du ne fette Revanche", sagte sie zwischen den nicht sehr ernst aussehenden Schlägen.

„Hey, hör auf, mich zu schlagen, ok ok, es war nicht fair, aber wir wollten Kampfsituationen simulieren, da geht's halt nicht fair zu", versuchte Dean sie weiterhin abzuwehren.

Hermine knuffte Harry und machte eine Kopfbewegung zu den beiden Streithähnen.

„Sieh mal, ich schätze, das ist ein Zeichen für Deinen Erfolg", sagte sie so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte.

Er grinste, sagte aber nichts.

Allmählich trat Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Sie alle waren erschöpft, denn es war eine anstrengende Stunde gewesen.

Die erste DA-Stunde dieses Jahres und Harry war erstaunt gewesen, dass fast jeder, der zur ursprünglichen DA gehörte und der noch auf der Schule war, erschienen war, um das Begonnene fortzuführen.

Es hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis Harry sich gefasst hatte, als er den Andrang in dem leeren Klassenzimmer gesehen hatte, das ihnen Professor McGonagall mit einem wissenden Lächeln zugewiesen hatte.

Im Gegensatz zum letzten Jahr hatte er auf Anraten von Hermine die DA offiziell als Duellier-Club mit dem klangvollen Namen „Defense Alliance" bei der Schulleitung angemeldet und so waren sie in den Genuss eines Raumes und der Gleichstellung mit sportlichen Aktivitäten gekommen. Natürlich wusste jeder, der das letzte Jahr erlebt hatte, wofür „DA" in Wirklichkeit stand, aber es schien eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft zu geben, darüber kein Wort zu verlieren. Und ohne es besonders zu erwähnen schien auch jeder wieder bereit zu sein, im Notfall auf Legalität zu pfeifen und, sollte es nötig werden, wieder in den Untergrund zu gehen.

Harry und Ron hatten sich zuerst dagegen ausgesprochen, den Club zu legalisieren, sie waren der Meinung, es entspräche der Tradition von Rebellen, weiterhin aus dem Verborgenen zu agieren, aber am Ende hatten Hermines praktische Argumente sie überzeugt. Es war so viel angenehmer, die Termine der DA in den Schulkalender einzutragen und dann dort auch wirklich agieren zu können.

Und so waren sie mit ihrem Plan zu Professor McGonagall gegangen, die sich den Vorschlag und das Konzept für den Duellier-Club genau angehört hatte und dann nach reiflicher Überlegung zugestimmt hatte.

Hermine hatte ihr versprechen müssen, den Verlauf der Übungen genauestens im Auge zu behalten, um nötigenfalls einen Lehrer hinzu zu ziehen, falls die Schüler überfordert wären.

Des Weiteren durften sie nur Zauber und Flüche üben, deren praktischen Einsatz sie bereits in den Stunden „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" gelernt hatten. Harry hatte zuerst protestiert, aber ein strenger Blick seiner Hauslehrerin hatte ihn zum Schweigen gebracht. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie keinerlei Widerspruch dulden würde und schließlich kannte er sie auch lange genug, um zu wissen, wann er sich besser nicht auf ein Wortgefecht einließ.

Na gut, diese Lektion hatte er schmerzhaft lernen müssen, aber vielleicht hatte Hermine ja recht, vielleicht war es an der Zeit ab und zu die Stimme der Vernunft zuzulassen.

Wirklich einverstanden war er mit dieser Regelung nicht, den sie hatten den Patronuszauber noch nicht im Unterricht ausgeführt und er war fest entschlossen gewesen, diesen Zauber mit seinen Freunden zu üben. Gerade jetzt, wo die Dementoren nicht mehr der Kontrolle des Ministeriums unterstanden, war das aus seiner Sicht eine lebensnotwendige Lektion. Auch einige andere Zauber und Flüche, die sie durch die Versäumnisse des 5. Jahres verpasst hatten, hatten eigentlich auf seinem Trainingsplan gestanden, den er ausgearbeitet hatte. Nun strich McGonagall mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen all diese Punkte in seinem Plan durch und erklärte, da sei natürlich alles viel zu schwierig und gefährlich.

Wenn ihr Club allerdings eine Weile bestünde, dann gäbe es natürlich durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass Professor Kasparian oder auch Professor Snape die eine oder andere Lehrstunde für noch nicht bekannte Zauber abhalten würde. Aber ihr Club sei nun mal keine Lehrveranstaltung, sondern eine Zusammenkunft, um erlerntes zu vertiefen und vor allem zu üben. Für das Lehren seien andere zuständig.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen bei der Vorstellung, Snape würde die DA unterrichten, was ihm einen weiteren Messerstich-Blick von McGonagall einbrachte.

Schließlich stimmte er in allen Punkten ihren Vorgaben zu, nicht ohne sich selber im Geiste jedoch das Versprechen zu geben, sollte es kein Lehrer übernehmen, so würde er den Schülern wieder selber die benötigten Dinge beibringen, Versprechen hin oder her.

McGonagall segnete den Plan ab, lobte insbesondere noch einmal den Geist der hausübergreifenden Zusammenarbeit dieses Projektes und teilte ihnen einen Raum, sowie Platz an den Anschlagbrettern der Häuser zu.

Und so hatten sie in den letzten Tagen hochoffiziell die ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder angesprochen, um sie zum erneuten Mitmachen zu motivieren.

Fast alle waren gekommen und dazu noch einige, die im letzten Jahr nicht dabei gewesen waren.

Harry, der insgeheim nur mit Neville und Luna gerechnet hatte, war überwältigt gewesen und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen. Dann aber hatte er sich aufgerichtet und ihnen erklärt, worum es hierbei ging. Es sollte dieses Mal nicht Unterrichtsstoff geübt werden, der ihnen vorenthalten wurde, der Unterricht von Professor Nicholas Kasparian war hervorragend, da waren sich alle einig.

Worum es diesmal ging, erläuterte Harry, als sich das Gemurmel wieder etwas gelegt hatte, war die Übung für konkrete Kampfsituationen.

Er erklärte, was sie letztes Jahr im Ministerium erlebt hatten und wie der Kampf dort gewesen war. Und er versuchte ihnen klar zu machen, dass nur Training ihnen helfen konnte schnell und sicher zu reagieren, wenn es drauf ankam. Er erklärte, dass es zwar eine Trainingsgruppe hier sein sollte, aber er auch davon ausgehen wolle, dass, wenn es hier in der Schule oder der Umgebung zu Kämpfen käme sie durchaus eingreifen wollten.

Einige hatten entsetzt reagiert und Hermine hatte sich beeilt zu erklären, dass das natürlich völlig freiwillig wäre und nur, wer sich wirklich sicher fühle, solle in einem solchen Fall mitkommen. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren vorab übereingekommen, nur sehr wenig, sehr vertrauenswürdige Schüler in ihren eigentlichen Plan einzuweihen, eine Art Backup-Truppe für den Phoenix-Orden auszubilden. Der Rest der Schüler sollte glauben, es wäre eine reine Trainingsgruppe, die höchstens im schlimmsten Fall die Lehrer bei der Verteidigung der Schule unterstützen sollte. Ein Fall, von dem sowieso niemand ausging, dass er eintreten könnte.

Schließlich hatte Harry sie eingeteilt in Teams aus jeweils zwei bis vier Personen. Er erklärte, ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Trainings würde sein, dass sie lernten, mit ihrer Gruppe zusammen zu kämpfen. Die Stärken und Schwächen der Teammitglieder kennen lernten und sich gegenseitig ergänzten und schützten. Er erklärte, er wäre der Meinung, das sei der beste Weg zum Erfolg und die Gruppen hätten die besten Chancen im Kampf.

Duelle und Trainingskämpfe würden immer zwischen den Gruppen ausgefochten und nach und nach sollten die Teams mehr und mehr zu Einheiten zusammenwachsen.

Diese Idee fanden eigentlich alle gut und so begannen sie mit leichten Übungen, um die Stärken und Schwächen der anderen auszuloten.

Ehe sie sich versahen, waren spielerische Kämpfe im Gange und Harry wollte gerade eingreifen, als Hermine ihn am Arm festhielt und ihm außer Atem erklärte, er solle sie jetzt doch erstmal machen lassen. Es sei die erste Stunde und für Strenge und Disziplin wäre immer noch Zeit.

Die Stunde war wie im Fluge vergangen und nun saßen sie müde und hungrig im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten darauf, dass sie zum Abendessen in die Halle gehen konnten.

Nachdem sie alle wichtigen Details der Stunde noch einmal durchgesprochen hatte und Hermine sich Notizen zu Harrys Anmerkungen über mögliche Verbesserungen gemacht hatte, legte sie abrupt den Stift zur Seite und sagte, als wäre es ihr in diesem Moment eingefallen: „Oh, übrigens, Carol ist in Hogwarts."

Ron sah auf und schluckte dann einen größeren Bissen herunter. „Ha. Dann habe ich doch richtig gesehen. Vor ein paar Tagen dachte, ich, ich hätte sie auf einem der selten benutzten Flure gesehen, die hinter der Bibliothek liegen.

„Was hattest Du denn in den selten benutzten Fluren hinter der Bibliothek zu suchen?", hakte Hermine sofort neugierig nach und Harry nickte.

Ron lief rot an, biss noch einmal herzhaft in sein Maibrot und mümmelte dann etwas völlig unverständliches. Harry und Hermine tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick und Harry grinste breit.

Hermine warf Ron noch einen ziemlich strengen Blick zu, dann fuhr sie allerdings fort: „Also auf jeden Fall hast Du richtig gesehen, denn Dobby hat erzählt, Winky sei mit Carol im Schloss und sie hat ihn schon en paar mal besucht.

Carols Anwesenheit wird nicht so heraus posaunt, aber ich finde, immerhin kennen wir sie schon gut aus dem Hauptquartier, da könnten wir sie doch zum Tee einladen, oder uns sonst wo mit ihr treffen."

Die beiden Jungs nickten eifrig und plötzlich meinte Harry: „Hey, das ist nicht ungefährlich für sie hier in Hogwarts."

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn erstaunt und fragend an.

„Naja, immerhin hat sie Dracos Vater nach Askaban gebracht, da wird er sicher keine Gelegenheit auslassen, sich an ihr zu rächen, wenn er an sie rankommt. Und zimperlich wird er da auch nicht sein, besonders nicht, wenn er eine Leibgarde dabei hat."

Ron knurrte, dann meinte er: „Dann sollte Carol auch eine Leibgarde haben, oder? Immerhin ist sie keine Hexe und als Muggel den Slytherins hilflos ausgeliefert, wenn die sie erwischen."

Harry nickte während sein Freund sprach: „Ja, so hatte ich mir das auch gedacht. Wir könnten die DA einsetzen, um auf Carol aufzupassen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie rieb sich den Nasenrücken, dann meinte sie: „Nicht die ganze DA, das ist zu riskant. Wir wollen doch nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf Carol lenken, indem wir zu vielen erzählen, was oder wer sie ist."

„Neville und Luna können wir von ihr erzählen, Luna ist sowieso für alles verrückte aufgeschlossen, die hat kein Problem damit, dass ein Muggel Hogwarts sehen und betreten kann, wahrscheinlich hat ihr Vater schon vor zehn Jahren einen Artikel über eine Horde unsichtbarer Muggel geschrieben, die in Hogwarts eingefallen sind, ohne, dass irgendwer das bemerkt hätte."

Die drei brachen in hemmungsloses Gekicher aus und es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Ginny könnten wir auch einladen, sie weiß ja schon von Carol. Und Neville ist eh vertrauenswürdig, er hat immer loyal mit uns gekämpft."

Schließlich kamen sie überein, dass das ein guter Plan war und endlich war es auch Zeit, in die Halle zum Essen zu gehen.


	35. Geschichtsstunde

**Kapitel 35: Geschichtsstunde**

Hagrid hatte Wort gehalten und Carol bei Sonnenaufgang zum Schloss gebracht, allerdings hatte er sie nicht geweckt, sondern bis zu ihrem Gästezimmer getragen und sie dort ins Bett unter die Obhut von Winky gelegt, die schon voller Sorge gewesen war.

Carol erwachte in ihrem Bett und sah sich verwundert um, aber die Hauselfe erzählte ihr sofort, wie sie hergekommen war, bereitete ihr ein Frühstück und reichte ihr dann eine Nachricht vom Schulleiter, der sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte und wissen wollte, ob sie alles habe, was sie benötigte.

Nach dem Frühstück ging sie in die Bibliothek und suchte weiter nach Informationen. In einer Pause schrieb sie einen Antwortbrief an Dumbledore und nahm sich vor, ihn nachher Winky zu geben, damit diese ihn weiterleitete. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie das Mittagessen völlig vergaß und erst am frühen Nachmittag mit leicht knurrendem Magen feststellte, wie spät es eigentlich war. Sie beschloss, noch einer Spur in einem Buch weiter zu folgen und es dann für heute dabei zu belassen. Ein frühes Dinner, ein heißes Bad und ein Roman wären wahrscheinlich genau das, was ein entspannter Abend sein könnte.

Als sie die Arbeit für heute beendete, packte sie den Brief an Dumbledore, ermahnte sich, nicht zu vergessen, ihn Winky zu geben und verließ die Bibliothek.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer lief sie dem Schulleiter allerdings über den Weg und er winkte sie lächelnd zu sich heran.

„Ich wollte gerade nach Ihnen sehen", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Hagrid berichtete mir, sie haben schon ihre alten Bekannten getroffen, denen wir hier hoffentlich ein sicheres Zuhause bieten können."

Carol nickte und erzählte von dem Aufbau des Dorfes bei den Zentauren und nachdem Dumbledore sie ein Stück den Korridor hinunter begleitet hatte, schlug er vor, ein frühes Dinner in seinen Räumen einzunehmen.

Dankend nahm Carol die Einladung an und wie auf Bestellung gab ihr Magen ein sonores Knurren von sich. Sie errötete, doch der alte Zauberer schmunzelte und meinte nur sehr trocken: „Ein schnelles Dinner, würde ich vorschlagen."

Carol lachte und stimmte zu.

Sie erreichten das Büro des Schulleiters, in dem sie vor einer ihr endlos lange erscheinenden Zeit von der Zaubererwelt das erste Mal erfahren hatte.

Dumbledore wies die Hauselfen an und in kürzester Zeit hatten sie ein wunderbares Essen vor sich stehen. Sie aßen mit Genuss und tranken danach noch Tee. Carol lehnte sich gesättigt und entspannt in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah en Schulleiter aufmerksam an.

„Was bedrückt Sie?", fragte sie leise, auch wenn ihre eigenen Gedanken bei Remus waren und sie vermutete, dass Dumbledore ihn mit in die Liste seiner Sorgen einreihte.

„Er sah sie über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille einen Moment lang überrascht an, dann lächelte er warm.

„Ich vergaß Ihre Gabe, verzeihen Sie."

Carol schwieg, sah ihn weiter an.

Er seufzte. „Ja, auch ich mache mir Sorgen um Remus", sagte er leise. „Wir hätten schon letzte Woche eine Nachricht von ihm bekommen müssen. Ein paar Tage Toleranz müssen bei geheimen Missionen immer sein, aber inzwischen gibt es begründeten Anlass zur Sorge."

Er nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen und Carol bemerkte, dass er müde aussah.

Ihr Herz hatte sich bei seinen Worten in einen eisigen Klumpen aus Furcht verwandelt, aber sie bemühte sich ruhig zu klingen. Dennoch zitterte ihre Stimme.

„Wo ist er und was tut er?"

Dumbledore setzte sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase, strich sich bedächtig über seinen Bart, dann sagte er leise: „Ja, ich denke, Sie haben ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Wer, wenn nicht Sie?

Ich habe ihn nach Amerika geschickt, er soll dort ein Buch besorgen."

„Was ist das Problem bei der Sache? Warum ist es so schwierig und warum müssen wir uns solche Sorgen machen?" Carol fühlte, wie die Fragen aus ihr heraus drängten.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Ich habe Zeit."

„Nun gut…"

Dumbledore schenkte ihnen beiden noch einmal Tee ein, dann lehnte er sich zurück und begann zu erzählen.

„Es gibt ein uraltes Buch, von dem berichtet wird, dass Merlin persönlich seine selbst erfundenen Zauber darin notiert hat. Er war einer der erfindungsreichsten Köpfe unserer Geschichte und viele Zauber gehen auf sein Wissen und Können zurück. Besonders seine Zauber gegen untote Kreaturen sind es, die mich interessieren, denn sie sind nirgendwo sonst niedergeschrieben, einzig Gerüchten und Geschichten zufolge gibt es ein ganzes Kapitel über dieses Thema.

Diese Zauber sind eminent wichtig, denn gegen die untoten Kreaturen sind keine direkten Zauber bekannt. Man kann ihnen durch indirekte Abwehr beikommen oder sie so sehr schwächen, dass sie aufgeben, aber im Grunde haben wir ihnen nichts entgegen zu setzen."

Er holte tief Luft und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee.

Carol schauderte bei dem Gedanken an untote Kreaturen, sie waren etwas, das ihrem Glauben und ihrem Wissen um die Natur so sehr entgegengesetzt waren, dass sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte, einem solchen Wesen gegenüber zu stehen.

„Es gibt mehrere alte Bücher, Berichte und sogar eine Ballade, in der von Merlins Einsatz gegen Untote berichtet wird und in einem der Bücher wird auch detailliert beschrieben, welche Bewegungen für einen Zauber verwendet wurden, nur die Worte sind nicht aufgeschrieben. Aber man kann Aufzeichnungen finden, in denen von einem Buch berichtet wird, welches Merlin hegte wie einen Schatz und von dem er sagte, es enthalte all sein Wissen, wenn dieses eines fernen Tages zusammen mit seinem Kopf diese Welt verlassen müsse.

Und so glauben wir, dass die Zaubersprüche, die wir suchen in diesem Buch sein müssen."

Wieder machte er eine Pause, dann fuhr er fort.

„Glauben Sie, dass diese Zauber so wichtig werden?"

„Voldemort hat schon in seinem letzten Kampf Untote eingesetzt, er besitzt die Macht, sie zu beschwören und unter seinen Befehl zu stellen. Einmal in Bewegung gesetzt, ist es schwer, sie zu stoppen. Es ist möglich, kostet aber viel Aufwand und damals hat es auch viele Zauberer und Hexen das Leben gekostet. Es wäre viel einfacher, wenn man die Zauber kennen würde, die ihnen die Energie wieder entziehen können."

Carol schwieg. Die Vorstellung, Tote zu Zombies zu machen war grauenvoll. Es gab diese Dinge auch in anderen Religionen und sie waren verachtenswert, wo immer sie praktiziert wurden.

„Nun, nach den Erfahrungen des letzten Males und dem Erfolg, den Voldemort damit hatte, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass er auch dieses Mal die Toten nicht ruhen lassen wird", fuhr Dumbledore nach einer Pause fort.

„An dieser Stelle kommt Remus ins Spiel. Er soll das Buch finden und ich fürchte, nur er kann es beschaffen, denn dort, wo wir es vermuten, ist man auf normale Zauberer und Hexen nicht sehr gut zu sprechen."

Carol sah ihn erstaunt an. „Aber was kann er dann…", sie brach ab, als der alte Zauberer die Hand hob.

„Von hier an ist es nun ein lange Geschichte, meine Liebe. Also, wenn Sie Interesse haben, werde ich sie Ihnen gerne erzählen. Ansonsten kann ich Ihnen auch eine Kurzfassung anbieten, die zwar das Ganze nicht verständlich macht, aber vielleicht einfacher zu verkraften ist."

Carol schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Ich möchte die ganze Geschichte hören. Nur das Verstehen bring Wissen und nur Wissen wird eines Tages der Schlüssel zu höheren Verstehen sein", zitierte sie ihre Mentorin leise.

Dumbledore sah sie interessiert an bei diesem Satz, nickte dann und sagte: „Ganz wie Sie wünschen, meine Liebe."

Dann schenkte er ihnen beiden noch einmal nach und begann mit der Geschichte.

Er erklärte, Remus müsse in die Nähe von Salem reisen, in die Berge von Massachusetts, um genau zu sein. Dort befände sich vermutlich eine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern, die vor mehreren hundert Jahren Europa verlassen hätten, um in den Kolonien ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

„Sie haben sich völlig von der Zivilisation abgeschnitten und müssen inzwischen nach den spärlichen Berichten, die es über sie gibt, vollkommen verwildert, paranoid und durch generationenlange Inzucht schwer geschädigt sein.

Es heißt, ihre Ahnen hätten einst das Buch Merlins mitgenommen, als sie ihre Heimat hinter sich ließen.

Sie verließen Europa, um der Hexenverfolgung des dunklen Zeitalters zu entkommen und siedelten sich in Neu-England an, in der Hoffnung, hier einen neuen Anfang machen zu können. Aber sie kamen vom Regen in die Traufe und um der neuerlichen Verfolgung durch die legendären Hexenprozesse von Salem zu entkommen, flohen sie in die Berge, wo sie sich vollständig von allen Menschen abschotteten.

Ich habe vor einigen Jahren aus Interesse an ihrer Geschichte und mit der Frage nach dem Buch schon einmal jemanden geschickt, sie zu finden, aber er kam nicht wieder zurück und niemand hat jemals wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Dieser Vorfall hat mich darin bestärkt, dass sie noch leben und verstörter sind, als ich befürchtet hatte, denn mein Kurier hätte sich sicherlich gemeldet, wenn er sie einfach nicht gefunden hätte."

Dumbledore schwieg und Carol konnte fühlen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, über dieses Desaster zu reden.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein, das sie in einem Geschichtsbuch über Hexen und Zauberer gelesen hatte. Hermine hatte sie mit einem Stapel informativer Bücher eingedeckt und ihr versichert, sie selber, als Muggelstämmige hätte mit diesen Büchern recht schnell gelernt, was es mit der Zauberwelt auf sich habe und was wichtig zu wissen wäre.

Carol erinnerte sich vage, etwas über die Hexenverfolgung der Kirche gelesen zu haben, dann plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. Gerade, als Dumbledore weiterreden wollte, unterbrach sie ihn mit ihrer Frage.

„Aber wieso sind sie überhaupt geflohen? Ich habe in einem der Bücher gelesen, dass die Hexenverfolgung der Kirche für die meisten Hexen und Zauberer keine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung war, dass sie sich mit wirksamen Gegenzaubern vor körperlichen Schäden schützen konnten." Sie sah Dumbledore fragend an, aber seine Miene verdüsterte sich plötzlich.

„Es ist traurige Schönmalerei, was da in den Geschichtsbüchern steht, aber die Verantwortlichen möchten nicht gerne, dass die wirklichen Geschehnisse dargestellt werden. Es ist angenehmer, das zu glauben, was in den Büchern steht, denn damit kann man sich bequem zurücklehnen und sagen, es wäre ja kein wirklicher Schaden entstanden.

Aber das stimmt nicht und diese Zauberer und Hexen, die damals Europa verließen, wussten das.

Natürlich konnten Hexen und Zauberer sich den Folgen der Folterungen und Hinrichtungen entziehen, aber es waren ja auch nur in den allerseltensten Fällen Zauberer und Hexen, die da angeklagt waren. Es waren fast immer Muggel und die litten grausam unter den Praktiken der heiligen Inquisition.

Wir können nicht die Augen verschließen davor, dass es oftmals die unbedachte Anwendung von Zauberei war, die auffiel und dann wurde der Verdacht schnell auf unliebsame oder fremdartige Menschen gelenkt, so dass die Hexen unbehelligt bleiben und dafür Muggel an ihrer Stelle verurteilt wurden.

Die Zauberergesellschaft schwieg und sah sich das Ganze distanziert an, man war der Meinung, es ginge sie nichts an und außerdem wären es ja nur Muggel, die betroffen seien.

Aber nicht alle Zauberer und Hexen sahen das so. Es gab einige wenige, deren Gewissen sie quälte, die sahen, dass die Muggel litten für etwas, das sie selber waren. Das Gefühl, mit schuldig zu sein, weil manche Zauber doch nicht so gut vor den Muggeln versteckt waren und diese daraus entstandenen mysteriösen Vorkommnisse sofort vermeintlichen Hexen angelastet wurden, war für sie unerträglich.

Sie empfanden tiefes Mitgefühl mit den Opfern der Inquisition und bemühten sich so viele Muggel wie möglich zu retten und zu schützen. Es wurden Vergessenszauber auf die Ankläger gewirkt, Zauber machten Schäden rückgängig und verfolgte Muggel wurden aus dem Wirkungsbereich der Inquisitoren gebracht.

Aber das war nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Was auch immer sie taten, es war nicht genug, für jeden, den sie retteten wurden zehn oder mehr getötet. Sie mussten erkennen, dass eine groß angelegte Vernichtung im Gange war und die Anklage der Hexerei schon längst zu einem politischen Mittel geworden war.

Sie wurden immer verzweifelter und konnten nicht glauben, dass es den anderen Zauberern so egal war. Aber so sehr sie auch versuchten, die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass es Unrecht war, niemand in der Zauberergesellschaft war bereit, ihnen Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen und magische Mittel einzusetzen, um das grauenhafte Gemetzel unter den Muggeln aufzuhalten.

Dazu kam, dass, wenn sie doch in seltenen Fällen der Hexerei angeklagt wurden, sie zwar keinen körperlichen Schaden nahmen, aber jedes Mal auf dem Scheiterhaufen ihren Tod vortäuschen mussten und dann wo anders mit einer neuen Identität wieder neu anfangen mussten. Das war schwierig und mühsam, weil sie weit reisen mussten, damit sie ohne Gefahr ihre Familien wieder vereinen konnten an einem neuen Ort.

Auch die wenigen Zauberer mit Gewissen und Mitgefühl unterwarfen sich oft der Verurteilung, um Muggel davor zu bewahren, wenn wieder einmal eine Anklage anstand und so wechselten auch sie oft ihre Identität und reisten fort von den Orten ihrer Hinrichtungen.

So fanden sie schließlich heraus, dass es überall in Europa Leute wie sie gab und nahmen Kontakt auf.

Diese Gruppen zogen sich mehr und mehr von den anderen Zauberern zurück und fanden Wege, sich zu Treffen und gemeinsam zu agieren.

Sie taten das über viele Jahrzehnte, bildeten ein Netzwerk von Hilfe und Information.

Aber nichts konnte mehr die Wunden in ihren Herzen heilen, die sie hier in ihrer Heimat erlitten hatten, niemand konnte mehr ungeschehen machen, was sie von der Ignoranz und Mitleidlosigkeit ihrer Mitmenschen gesehen hatten und so nutzten sie die Gelegenheit, als die Siedler in die jungen Kolonien Nordamerikas aufbrachen.

Sie schafften es, zwei große Schiffe zu füllen und machten sich auf den Weg in ein neues Leben. Nichts hielt sie mehr hier, sie waren froh, Europa und die Geschichte der Zauberergesellschaft hier hinter sich lassen zu können."

Wieder machte Dumbledore eine Pause und Carol nutzte die Zeit, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Sie fühlte mit diesen Menschen, deren Herzen voller Mitgefühl gewesen war, die aber ohnmächtig hatten mit ansehen müssen, wie andere an ihrer Stelle grausam leiden mussten.

Der Blick des Schulleiters war auf ein Bild gerichtet, das eine zerklüftete Berglandschaft darstellte und es schien mit seinen Gedanken sehr weit weg zu sein. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, als hätte ein Gedanke ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt und er sah Carol mit traurigem Blick an.

„Sie glaubten daran, eine andere Gesellschaft aufbauen zu können, von Mitgefühl und Verstehen geprägt und schworen sich, niemals wieder zuzulassen, dass Muggel für Hexerei angeklagt wurden und Schaden erlitten.

Alles schien sich prächtig zu entwickeln, sie hielten ihre Fähigkeiten vor den Muggeln geheim und lebten in deren unmittelbarer Umgebung.

Die Inquisition schien unendlich weit entfernt und man hörte nie wieder etwas von Hexenprozessen, Folterungen oder Hinrichtungen.

Dann aber, als könne die Welt keinen Frieden vertragen, passierte das Unvorstellbare. Am Ende der neunziger Jahre des 17. Jahrhunderts gab es in Salem Vorwürfe gegen einige Personen wegen Hexerei und plötzlich war die ganze vergessen geglaubte Hysterie wieder da. Es gab Anklagen, Verhöre und grauenvolle Hinrichtungen.

Voller Verzweiflung und nun völlig ohne Hoffnung, je einen besseren oder friedlicheren Platz zum Leben zu finden, zogen sie sich zu einem Leben in Höhlen in den Bergen zurück, resigniert und müde gaben sie die Errungenschaften ihres Lebens auf, schworen sich nie wieder in Kontakt mit anderen Menschen zu treten und verwilderten im Laufe der folgenden Generationen.

Seither gibt es nur noch sehr bruchstückhafte Berichte über sie, man sagt, sie selber nannten sich „die Verstoßenen". Selten findet man Erzählungen über sie und manchmal tauchen Menschen auf, von denen man sagt, sie stammten aus den Bergen und seien dem Dorf entflohen, weil sie zu gesund waren, um unter den Verstoßenen zu leben."

Das nun folgende Schweigen war überschattet von den Gedanken, die Carol bestürmten, aber auch ein merkwürdiger Verdacht beschlich sie.

„Sie glauben, die Verstoßenen haben noch immer das Buch von Merlin in ihrem Besitz?"

„Ich denke schon. Egal, wie sehr sie sich von der Zivilisation entfernt haben, sie werden einen solch alten Besitz nicht weggeworfen haben, das Buch enthält mächtige Magie und auch, wenn sie verwildert sind, sie sind immer noch Zauberer und Hexen und spüren, wenn ein Gegenstand so stark magisch ist. Zumindest hoffe ich das."

„Und nun soll Remus das Buch von ihnen beschaffen?"

„Ja, ich hoffe… er… nun ja… er ist…" Dumbledore schwieg und sah wieder zu den Bildern an der Wand, als wolle er Carols forschenden Blick ausweichen.

Carol schwieg eine Weile und überlegte, dann sagte sie ruhiger als sie sich fühlte: „Er passt auf das Profil, das diese Menschen anspricht, nicht wahr? Er ist als Werwolf selber verfolgt, wird verabscheut und ausgegrenzt. So wird er die verbliebenen Schutzinstinkte bei ihnen auslösen. Sie werden ihm vertrauen, weil sie ihn auf eine Art als einen der Ihren ansehen, oder? Oder zumindest als jemandem, dem sie zu allen Zeiten geholfen hätten."

„Ich weiß, das klingt zynisch, aber…", er beendet den Satz nicht, aber Carol konnte tiefen Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. Niemandem tat es mehr weh, als ihm, seinen früheren Schützling einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen.

„Anscheinend ist es meine Bestimmung, jene, die mir vertrauen schrecklichen Gefahren auszusetzen", seufzte er kummervoll. „Aber diese Zeiten lassen niemandem von uns eine Wahl und so bleibt mir nur zu hoffen, dass sie zumindest das nötige Rüstzeug von mir bekommen haben, um ihre Aufgaben mit minimalem Schaden zu überstehen."

Carol dachte an Snape und an das, was mit ihm passiert war, aber sie schwieg.

Langsam begann sie zu begreifen, was bisher passiert war. Er war so abgemagert und abgerissen gewesen, weil er sich zur Vorbereitung auf diese Mission tagelang in Wäldern herumgetrieben hatte, um glaubwürdig als verfolgter, verstoßener Werwolf zu sein.

Er musste sicher auch einen großen Teil der Reise alleine und zu Fuß durch unwirtliche Gegenden zurücklegen, damit er wirklich so abgezehrt, verletzt und verfolgt wirkte.

Dumbledore bestätigte diese Vermutung, als sie danach fragte.

„Zwar könnte man diesen Zustand auch mit Zaubern simulieren, aber schließlich sind die Verstoßenen auch Zauberer und bei aller Verwilderung durchaus noch in der Lage, so etwas zu erkennen. Außerdem verfügen sie über die Instinkte wilder Tiere, die instinktiv erkennen können, wenn sie getäuscht werden sollen. Sie riechen und fühlen Angst, Verletzung, Schmerz und würden sehr schnell merken, wenn die körperlichen Symptome zwar da sind, der Mensch aber nicht verletzt und ängstlich ist. Natürlich sind das alles nur Vermutungen und ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob Remus sie überhaupt finden kann, ob sie überhaupt noch existieren, aber die unregelmäßig auftauchenden Informationen lassen mich hoffen und glauben, dass ich mit meinen Vermutungen richtig liege."

Carol nickte bei diesen Ausführungen, aber tief in ihrem Inneren wurden ihre Sorgen um Remus immer stärker und sie wünschte sich nur noch, ihn einigermaßen heil zurück zu bekommen.

Aber bei aller Sorge und Sehnsucht, jetzt war es wichtig, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und vernünftig vorzugehen.

„Was können wir tun?"

„Nichts. Das ist ja das Schreckliche an dieser Situation, wir können nur warten und hoffen, dass er alles gut übersteht und sich bald meldet."

Carol seufzte. Dann sagte sie leise: „Dann wollen wir das Beste hoffen."

Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, aber die Worte klebten an diesem dicken Kloß, der ihre Kehle verstopfte und an dem sie nicht vorbei kamen.

Dumbledore schien zu spüren, was in ihr vorging, er legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und ließ ihr die Zeit, sich zu fangen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken straffte sie sich, sah ihn mit einem zaghaften Lächeln an und bedankte sich. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, nun wissend, dass es richtig gewesen war, ihr das alles zu erzählen.

Schweigend tranken sie ihren Tee, aber es war spürbar, wie beide ihre Gedanken reinigten von Mutlosigkeit und Verzweiflung und langsam wieder Zuversicht fanden.

Schließlich stand Carol auf und verabschiedete sich. Dumbledore nahm ihre Hand, hielt sie einen Moment und sagte dann: „Es wird sich alles zum Guten wenden, meine Liebe. Wir müssen nur fest daran glauben und dann danach handeln."

Er lächelte wissend, als sie erwiderte: „Ja, das müssen wir wohl."

Als sie zurück in ihr Gästezimmer kam, wartete dort eine Einladung von Hermine, Harry und Ron zum Tee am nächsten Nachmittag im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie schrieben, sie hätten gehört, dass Carol in Hogwarts sein und wollten sie gerne persönlich hier begrüßen. Außerdem wollten sie ihr ein paar Freunde vorstellen und ihr von ihren Aktivitäten berichten.

Alles in Allem klang die Einladung sehr nett und obwohl Carols Kopf schwirrte, dachte sie, dass es eine nette Ablenkung sein könnte, mit den Freunden zu plaudern.

Allerdings erschien ihr der Gemeinschaftsraum doch etwas sehr öffentlich, und so schrieb sie zurück, sie würde sich gerne mit ihnen treffen, schlüge aber ihr eigenes Quartier vor. Selbstverständlich könnten sie ihre Freunde mitbringen. Sie freue sich darauf, Freunde von ihnen kennen zu lernen.

Die Nacht war voller schrecklicher Träume für Carol. Auch das neu gewonnene Wissen über Remus' Mission half nicht gegen die Angst um ihn. Sie erwachte mehrmals schweißnass und schließlich, noch bevor der Morgen graute, gab sie es auf, nahm ein langes Bad und setzte sich an ein Fenster, um zuzusehen, wie es zögerlich dämmerte.


	36. Gedanken und Gespräche

**Kapitel 36: Gedanken und Gespräche**

Der Vormittag verging träge, wie zäh tropfender Honig und Carol spürte, dass der anhaltende Schlafmangel und die Sorgen langsam Folgen zeigten.

Sie beschloss, heute keine langen Recherchen in der Bibliothek vorzunehmen, sondern etwas Zeit an der frischen Luft zu verbringen. Sie zog sich dick an und machte sich dann auf den Weg durch die eisige Luft. Es roch nach Schnee, aber der Himmel war klar, so dass sie heute noch nicht damit rechnete. Es war ruhig auf dem Schulgelände, der Unterricht war noch in vollem Gange und so waren keine Schüler draußen anzutreffen.

Carol wandte ihre Schritte zu Hagrids Hütte und traf ihn an, wie er Säcke mit Getreide, Nüssen, Eicheln und Kastanien hinter seiner Hütte aufstapelte.

„'S muss alles vorbereitet sein, wenn der Schnee kommt. Die Tiere verlassen sich drauf, gibt jedes Jahr hier im Winter genug zu fressen, da kann ich se nich enttäuschen", brummelte er vor sich hin, als Carol ihm eine Weil zusah.

Als er erstmal fertig war, setzten sie sich auf einige der Säcke und sahen zum Waldrand hinüber.

„Hast Du schon mal Einhörner gesehen?", fragte Hagrid unvermittelt und Carol schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sind auch selten. Und scheu. Aber bei Gelegenheit zeige ich Dir mal welche, wenn's Frost gegeben hat und sie an die Futterstellen kommen. Dann nehm ich Dich mal mit, wennde dann noch hier bist."

Carol lächelte. „Dafür komme ich auch glatt noch einmal her, Hagrid", sagte sie und man konnte in ihrer Stimme hören, wie sehr sie sich das wünschte.

„Ich denk an Dich, wenn ich das Futter verteil, versprochen", nickte der Halbriese und dann sahen wie wieder auf den Waldrand, ohne viele Worte zu wechseln.

Carol konnte spüren, wie es ihr gut tat und sich ihre Lebensgeister erholten.

Nach einer ganzen Weile meinte Hagrid, er wolle nun vor dem Mittag noch etwas für den Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe vorbereiten, aber Carol könne ihn gerne begleiten, wenn sie nichts anderes vorhabe.

Ihr allerdings knurrte inzwischen der Magen und sie dankte ihm für die Gesellschaft und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.

Kurz bevor sie die Eingangshalle erreichte, traf sie auf einen Mann, den sie zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er war sehr groß, muskulös und machte den Eindruck, als könne er zum Fels werden, wenn er einen Platz nicht räumen wollte. Sandfarbenes Haar wellte sich in seiner Stirn und schien jedem Versuch es mit Kamm oder Magie zu bändigen zu widerstehen. Er hatte eine erstaunlich gebräunte Gesichtsfarbe und tiefe Fältchen umrahmten seine Augen.

Die Nase war etwas zu breit, um dieses Gesicht als schön zu bezeichnen, aber charmant wirkte es auf jeden Fall, zumal der Mund sich jetzt zu einem herzlichen Lächeln verzog.

Er sah Carol an, streckte die Hand aus und sagte mit einer Stimme, die direkt aus einer Oper zu stammen schien: „Nicholas Kasparian. Ich bin der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dieses Jahr und, so hoffe ich, auch für weitere Jahre. Sie müssen der Gast des Schulleiters sein, nicht wahr?"

Seine Stimme war tief, ruhig und voll. Sie klang wie dunkelroter Samt, schwer und bedeutungsvoll und schien die Luft mit Vibrationen zu füllen.

Carol starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann erwiderte sie sein Lächeln, ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie kräftig.

„Carol Featherton. Ja, ich bin auf Einladung von Professor Dumbledore hier und darf die großartige Bibliothek der Schule nutzen."

„Ja, man sagte uns, Sie würden recherchieren und es könnte sein, dass Sie mit Fragen auf uns zu kommen würden. Der Schulleiter bat uns, Ihnen in jeder möglichen Weise behilflich zu sein. Was ich selbstverständlich sehr gerne tun werde. Schreiben Sie ein Buch?"

Carol schmunzelte. „Nicht so ganz, aber ich versuche mein Wissen zu erweitern. Insbesondere, was Geschichte angeht, aber auch Verknüpfungen zu anderer Art von Magie."

„Wen Sie Fragen zu den dunklen Künsten haben, dann wenden Sie sich bitte jederzeit an mich, ich weiß viel darüber. Gerade in Verbindung mit Geschichte der Zaubererei sind die Informationen oft eher dünn gesät oder sogar verfälscht. Niemand sieht gerne die dunklen Künste als Teil der Geschichte an, deshalb könnte es sich schwierig gestalten, da an Wissen zu gelangen."

Er deutete eine fast formell aussehende Verbeugung an. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Ihnen dabei mit Wissen dienlich sein zu können." Das Lachen in seinen Augen strafte die förmliche Rede Lügen und Carol erkannte, dass er jemand mit einem recht eigenartigen Humor war. Nicht unangenehm, aber gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Sie nickte schmunzelnd und versicherte: „Ich werde auf Sie zurück kommen, wenn ich Wissen über die dunkle Seite der Magie suche, versprochen." Sie hob die Hand, als wolle sie einen Schwur leisten und er lachte.

Dann verabschiedete sie sich, um zum Mittag wieder in ihrem Zimmer zu sein.

Pünktlich zur Teezeit klopfte es an Carols Tür und als sie öffnete, standen dort Harry, Ron, Hermine und zwei Jugendliche in ihrem Alter, die Carol nicht kannte.

Sie ließ sie eintreten und Hermine stellte die beiden Als Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood vor und Ron sagte, seine Schwester Ginny würde später noch nachkommen, sie müsse noch nachsitzen.

Carol musterte die beiden interessiert aus den Augenwinkeln, während sie den Tee vorbereitete. Es war kein Tisch vorbereitet, da sie nicht genau gewusst hatte, wie viele Personen kommen würden, also hatte Winky mit ihr gemeinsam auf einem Sideboard eine Menge Teetassen, Teller, Sandwiches, Kekse und einen Schokoladenkuchen vorbereitet.

Das Mädchen namens Luna hatte eine interessante Ausstrahlung, sie wirkte zugleich konzentriert und abwesend. Als nähme sie ihre Umgebung nur beiläufig wahr und wäre eigentlich damit beschäftigt, diese Wahrnehmung in ein großes Bild einzufügen. Es war ein wenig irritierend in ihrer Gegenwart, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht unangenehm. Sie machte den Eindruck, völlig in sich zu ruhen und keinerlei Probleme damit zu haben, dass die Welt um sie herum sich auch ohne sie drehte.

Der junge Mann, der mit ihr hereingekommen war und nun ein wenig unentschlossen herum stand, war völlig anders. Er wirkte eher, als wisse er nicht genau, ob er hier richtig wäre oder erwünscht.

Carol fand, er sah aus, als wünsche er sich, die Situation erst einmal gründlich aus der Ferne betrachten zu können, bevor er sie betrat.

Sie beschloss, dass es wohl am Besten wäre, nicht mehr lange zu warten, sondern sich gemütlich hinzusetzen und den Schokokuchen zu vernichten.

Als alle saßen versorgt waren, dankte sie dem Trio für die nette Einladung.

„Es war sehr lieb von Euch, an mich zu denken. Immerhin kenne ich hier nicht so viele Leute und versuche auch noch, mich von der Masse der Schüler fernzuhalten. Aber manchmal ist es einfach schön, ein paar Freunde um sich zu haben. Freunde und solche, die es vielleicht werden." Sie lächelte Neville und Luna an.

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt über das Leben in Hogwarts, den Unterricht und Carol erzählte von ihren Aufenthalten in der Bibliothek und von ihren Spaziergängen auf dem Schulgelände. An diesem Punkt hatte Harry sie einweihen wollen, dass einige seiner Freunde sie beschützen wollten, aber Hermine hatte ihm das in letzter Minute noch ausgeredet, weil sie der Meinung war, Carol würde das nicht wollen. Und so kassierte er nur einen saftigen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein, als das Thema auf ihre Ausflüge kam.

Luna hörte sich ruhig an, was Carol über die Natur und ihre Kraft erzählte, sie schien in keiner Weise überrascht oder irritiert, so wie Neville wirkte.

Schließlich sagte sie nur mit abwesender Stimme: „Mein Dad hat mal eine Artikelserie über Stätten der Naturmagie veröffentlicht. Es ist überhaupt nicht nachvollziehbar, dass die Zauberergesellschaft völlig den Kontakt zur Naturmagie verloren hat."

Carol sah sie interessiert an und als wäre das eine Aufmunterung gewesen fuhr sie fort: „Immerhin ist es nicht sehr logisch, dass wir keinerlei Elementarmagie mehr verwenden, obwohl das zu Merlins Zeiten Gang und Gäbe war."

„Das ist nicht bewiesen, es gibt darüber nur Theorien", warf Hermine ein, doch Luna quittierte diesen Einwurf nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

Sie redeten ein wenig über die Unterschiede der Magiearten, dann wandte sich das Gespräch unweigerlich der momentanen Situation und der Bedrohung durch Voldemort zu. Es war scheinbar in diesen Zeiten nicht zu vermeiden, dass früher oder später jedes Gespräch bei den trüben Aussichten des Krieges landete. Gerade, als Luna erklären wollte, warum der Sieg gegen Voldemort so gut wie sicher wäre, denn das Ministerium hätte eine geheime Armee aus Kriegswalen gezüchtet und man müsse nur noch die finalen Schlachten ins Meer verlegen, klopfte es und Ginny traf ein.

Sie wurde begrüßt, setzte sich dazu und fragte trotz eines warnenden Knuffs ihres Bruders, worüber man gerade reden würde.

Ehe Luna wieder von den Walen anfangen konnte, erklärte Harry, dass sie über die drohenden Gefahren des Krieges im Allgemeinen und die Taktiken und Vorgehensweisen der Todesser im Speziellen redeten.

Carol hob sacht die Augenbrauen, kommentierte das aber nicht weiter.

„Wenigstens haben wir wieder einen guten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Ja, aber ein paar mehr Angriffszauber und Flüche könnte man uns schon beibringen, immer nur Abwehr ist nicht genug, glaube ich."

Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Abwehr sollte reichen und dann außer Gefecht setzen. Mehr müssen wir nicht können. Ich möchte gar keinen Menschen wirklich verfluchen und schädigen können."

Auch Ginny nickte nun. „Manche meinen ja sogar, wir sollten die unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen, so wie ja auch den Auroren deren Anwendung im letzten Krieg erlaubt war, aber das geht meiner Meinung nach wirklich zu weit."

„Immerhin wenden Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Todesser die dunklen Künste an, sollte man da nicht zu jedem Mittel greifen, wenn es der Verteidigung dient?" Ron schien sich bei diesem Thema zu ereifern.

„Natürlich nicht", warf Carol ein. „Der Zweck heiligt doch nicht die Mittel. Und vor Allem heiligt er niemals jene, welche die Mittel auswählen. Man darf niemals vergessen, dass die gewählten Mittel gegen Menschen eingesetzt werden und man läuft Gefahr am Ende dabei seine eigenen Menschlichkeit zu verlieren."

Alle Blicke wandten sich ihr zu.

„Aber Todesser sind Monster, keine Menschen, was sie tun ist grausam und böse." Nevilles Stimme war leise und es klang entsetzlich viel Kummer und Bitterkeit darin mit.

„Sie verachten andere, sie glauben, nur weil sie etwas Besseres sind, haben sie das Recht, Menschen, die sie als minderwertig ansehen zu schikanieren, zu verletzen und zu töten."

Schweigen machte sich am Tisch breit und nach einer Weile sagte Carol ruhig:

„Monster ist ein merkwürdiger Begriff. Ich verstehe Eure Gedanken, ich habe diese Todesser erlebt, ich habe gesehen, wie sie einen Menschen fast zu Tode gefoltert haben, ich habe mit ihnen gekämpft, aber ich habe keine Monster gesehen.

Die Zeitungen und die Öffentlichkeit nennen sie Monster. Aber jede Gesellschaft schafft sich ihre eigenen Monster und es wäre falsch, sich von ihnen abzuwenden und so zu tun, als gehörten sie nicht dazu.

Unsere Gesellschaft, sowohl die der Muggel, als auch die der Zauberer hat einen fatalen Weg eingeschlagen. Sie wollen die Menschen glauben machen, sie wären nicht von Natur aus einzigartig, besonders und wertvoll. Sie stempeln den Durchschnitt als verachtenswert und wertlos ab und versuchen die Menschen glauben zu machen, wenn sie „nur" ein Teil der Masse sind, dann sind sie nichts wert.

So schaffen sie einen enormen Druck, der auf dem einzelnen lastet, sich von der Masse abzuheben, koste es was es wolle.

Anstatt zufrieden mit sich und dem Leben zu sein und sich nur dann hervorzutun, wenn das eigene Herz es befiehlt, wenn eine eigene Vision den Menschen antreibt, versucht er nun um jeden Preis etwas Besonderes zu werden. Und unter diesem Druck, nur nicht zur durchschnittlichen Masse zu gehören, schlagen die Menschen die eigenartigsten Wege ein und oft leider auch auf Kosten anderer. Manch einer kann nur heraustreten aus der Masse, indem er auf einen anderen tritt, sich selbst erhöht, indem er andere erniedrigt.

Und so entsteht der Nährboden für Ideen voller Grausamkeit, voller Verachtung für das Leben und seinen Wert.

Um höherwertig zu werden, werden minderwertige Gruppen erfunden, um stärker zu wirken, werden andere geschwächt.

Und die Ursache all dessen liegt nicht in der der bösen Natur der Menschen, sondern in ihren Ängsten und Sehnsüchten.

Die Gesellschaft spielt mit diesen Ängsten und Sehnsüchten und schafft sich so ihre Monster.

Aber sie sind keine Monster. Sie sind Menschen. Böse Menschen, aber Menschen. Und die Gesellschaft muss die Verantwortung für ihre Entstehung übernehmen. Sie kann diesen Verlauf nicht mehr ändern, aber sie kann daraus lernen, um es bei zukünftigen Generationen besser zu machen."

Neville starrte sie schweigend an, Carol wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, aber in seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, dass es tief sitzende Gründe für seinen Abscheu gegen die Anhänger Voldemorts geben musste. Viel tiefere, als bei den anderen, die zwar Empörung und Furcht zeigten, aber darüber hinaus ruhiger reagierten. Carol fand, das, was sie in Nevilles Augen sah ähnelte ein wenig dem, was sie auch in Harrys Augen sehen konnte, wenn er über dieses Thema sprach.

„… muss man immer bedenken, dass ja auch jemand mal seine Meinung ändern kann und das wird unmöglich, wenn man ihn den Dementoren überlässt oder anderweitig eine Todesstrafe ausführt", Hermine riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken und Carol stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie sehr abwesend gewesen war. Sie fragte sich etwas überrascht, was sie wohl verpasst hatte, während sie über Neville und Harry nachgedacht hatte, aber dann wischte sie den Gedanken fort und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch.

„Natürlich muss man das, viele angeblich schuldige Insassen von Askaban sind ja auch nur aufgrund einer weit angelegten Regierungsverschwörung dort, denn sie sollen nicht preisgeben, was sie über die Verbindung der Trolle und der Kobolde herausgefunden haben und was ja bekanntlich vom Ministerium höchst geheim gehalten wird." Lunas Augen glänzten, als sie wieder einmal eine der Theorien aus dem Klitterer wiedergab.

Carol runzelte die Stirn, erkannte dann aber an Rons Augenrollen, dass es wohl etwas ganz besonderes mit diesem Mädchen und seinen wilden Theorien auf sich haben musste, das den Freunden zwar schon sehr bekannt war, sie aber nicht davon abhielt, weiterhin mit dem Mädchen befreundet zu sein.

Alles, was sie sagte schien ein wenig aus einer anderen Welt zu sein, aber es war unbestreitbar eine hohe Intelligenz bei ihr zu bemerken, denn immer dann, wenn sie keine absurden Theorien verkündete, argumentierte sie klug und sehr überlegt.

Carol hörte sehr interessiert weiter zu, was ihre Gäste zu sagen hatten und warf nur ab und zu noch einen Gedanken ein, oder fragte etwas nach, aber dann war es Abend geworden und die Schüler verabschiedeten sich, denn es wurde Zeit für ihr Abendessen.

Sie verabredeten, sich bald wieder zu treffen, damit es für Carol nicht so einsam im Schloss sein würde.

Lächelnd dankte sie ihnen für ihre Gesellschaft und beobachtete, wie die fünf angeregt redend auf den Korridor hinaus traten.

Als sie um eine Ecke gebogen waren meinte Ron leise: „Manchmal klingt sie wie eine Lehrerin".

„Gute Lehrer klingen so", erwiderte Hermine mit einem deutlich belehrenden Klang in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, wie sie die Todesser dargestellt hat." Neville klang noch immer sehr leise, nachdenklich. „Es klang schon sehr nachvollziehbar, aber das kann doch nicht entschuldigen, was diese Leute tun. Immerhin haben sie sich selber entschieden so zu werden. Oder zumindest haben sich eine Menge von ihnen selber entschieden." Er seufzte, als er merkte, dass es doch nicht ganz so einfach war.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Entschuldigung sein sollte", erklang Lunas verträumte Stimme. „Wohl eher eine Erklärung. Manchmal hilft es, die Dinge zu verstehen, bevor man sie verurteilt, sagt mein Vater oft."

„Ich denke auch, dass das eine Erklärung sein sollte, keine Entschuldigung." Harry wandte sich an Neville. „Sie wollte Dich bestimmt nicht verletzen oder die Todesser in Schutz nehmen. Ich glaube, es ging ihr eher darum dass man verstehen soll, wie es zu solchen Sachen kommt, damit man in Zukunft die Zeichen früher erkennt und schneller dagegen vorgehen kann."

„Oder es nicht einmal so weit kommen lassen, sondern anders handeln, schon bevor sich solche Sachen entwickeln, eine Gesellschaft schaffen, in der Menschen nicht mehr glauben, solches Streben nach Macht nötig zu haben", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Aber bei unserem momentanen Schalmassel hilft uns das auch nicht weiter, denn nun kriegen wir Leute wie die Malfoys auch nicht mehr handzahm." Rons Stimme klang ärgerlich.

Bevor sie weiter darüber reden konnten, hatten sie die große Halle erreicht und Luna verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken in Richtung Ravenclaw-Tisch. Der Rest ging nachdenklich zu ihren Plätzen, aber bei all den leckeren Speisen war das bald verdrängt und sie beteiligten sich lebhaft an den Gesprächen über das Quidditch-Match am kommenden Wochenende zwischen Ravenclaw und Slytherin, dessen Ausgang enorm wichtig für den Punktestand war. Gewannen die Slytherins, dann war Ravenclaw so weit abgeschlagen, dass niemand mehr den Gryffindors den Pokal streitig machen konnte. Also müssten sie eigentlich die Slytherin-Mannschaft anfeuern, was aber natürlich auch nicht ging. Für das kommende Spiel schlug das Herz der Gryffindors eindeutig für Ravenclaw, auch wenn das ein weiteres schwieriges Spiel für sie bedeuten würde.

Seit Tagen schon wurde über die Mannschaftsaufstellungen und mögliche Taktiken diskutiert und die Begeisterung wogte oft über die Sorgen, die viele sich machten.

Nachdem Winky ihr wieder ein leichtes Abendessen bereitet hatte, wollte Carol sich noch etwas die Beine vertreten. Sie wanderte durch die Korridore des Gästeflügels und bewunderte die Gemälde und Wandteppiche. Heute wollte sie nicht mehr hinaus, sondern früh schlafen gehen in der Hoffnung, etwas mehr Schlaf zu finden, als in den Nächten vorher.

Nach einer kleinen Runde durch die Gänge schlug sie den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer ein und erreichte fast ohne Panne (diesmal waren zwei Gemälde, die an Abzweigungen hingen vertauscht worden, was ihr aber durch die Schimpftiraden ihrer Bewohner noch rechtzeitig auffiel) den Gang mit ihrem Zimmer.

Sie wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen und die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnen, als eine Bewegung in einer Nische sie innehalten ließ. Lautlos trat Severus Snape auf den Gang und sah sie an. In seinem Blick spiegelte sich eine Andeutung von Besorgnis, als er die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen musterte.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest Du schlecht geschlafen", er machte eine Pause. „Sehr schlecht, um genau zu sein."

„Ich bin in Ordnung, keine Sorge", wehrte sie ab und wollte weitergehen.

„Das sieht für mich anders aus."

„Dann irrst Du Dich", erwiderte sie ungewollt schroff und sofort tat es ihr leid, ihn so vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben, aber seine Miene blieb unbeweglich. Er hielt die Hand hoch, in der er eine kleine Phiole hielt.

„Ich habe hier einen Trank für einen ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf, wäre das etwas für Dich?"

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, das ist gut gemeint, aber ich brauche nichts, es geht mir gut."

Sie fragte sich selber, warum sie log. Severus war ein Freund und eigentlich hätte sie sich über seine Fürsorge gefreut. Aber im Moment wollte sie keine Fürsorge. Die Geschichte, die Dumbledore ihr erzählt hatte, hatte sie zutiefst verstört und auch, wenn sie es nicht zugab, sie machte sich noch mehr Sorgen um Remus.

Er betrachtete mit leicht angehobenen Augenbrauen ihren inneren Kampf, dann zog er mit einem leichten Zucken im Mundwinkel seinen Trumpf aus dem Ärmel.

„Ich kann natürlich eine Eule an Madame Jacobsen schicken und sie bitten, Dich zu untersuchen, weil ich glaube, Du bekommst nicht genug Schlaf. Wir können ja sehen, wie weit Du bei ihr kommst, mit Deiner Aussage, es ginge Dir gut."

Er machte eine Pause, dann hob er noch einmal die Hand, wedelte mit dem Fläschchen vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Alternativ kann ich Dir das hier anbieten."

Carol konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Schon gut, Du hast gewonnen."

Sie deutete auf ihr Zimmer. „Komm herein, ehe Dich noch jemand dabei erwischt, wie Du nett bist und Dein ganzes mühsam erarbeitetes Miesepeter-Image den Bach runter geht."

„Mein WAS ?"

Sie erwiderte zwar nichts, aber als sie sich umdrehte, konnte er deutlich ein Schmunzeln in ihrem Blick sehen. Knurrend folgte er ihr.


	37. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 37: Die Schatten der Vergangenheit**

Severus Snape betrat hinter Carol ihr Gästequartier. Er sah sich um, musterte die Einrichtung und das leichte Durcheinander, das herrschte. Winky versuchte zwar immer, ein gewisses Maß an Ordnung zu erreichen, aber Carol bestand darauf, ihr persönliches Durcheinander zu behalten. Sie hatten sich auf ein für beide akzeptables Maß geeinigt, das allerdings für einen Außenstehenden nicht wirklich aufgeräumt wirkte.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und kräuselte leicht die Lippen, als sie auf die Sitzecke zeigte und sagte: „Nimm doch Platz."

Er ging auf den Tisch zu, stellte mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung die kleine Phiole ab und meinte nachdrücklich: „Du solltest das hier nehmen, versprich es mir."

Es sah sie eindringlich mit seinen dunklen Augen an.

„Versprich es mir", wiederholte er, als sie weiterhin schwieg.

Sie nickte und als sie seinen zweifelnden Blick sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich verspreche es. Ehrlich."

Lächelnd deutete sie noch einmal auf die Sitzecke.

Dann ging sie zu einem Schrank, holte eine Flasche Rotwein und Gläser heraus und stellte sie vor ihn auf den Tisch.

„Bitte, öffne sie."

Er sah sie einen Moment an, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Flasche mit einer langsamen, eleganten Bewegung. Wie schon einmal schwebte der Korken sanft neben der Flasche auf den Tisch. Carol lächelte versonnen und sagte leise: „Ich liebe es, wenn ihr so was macht."

Er griff nach der Flasche, goss etwas in beide Gläser und nahm ein Glas, das er ihr reichte. Das andere hielt er in der Hand und sah wortlos hinein.

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Zeit und tranken den schweren Wein in kleinen Schlucken, schließlich brach Severus das Schweigen und fragte: „Du bist besorgt wegen Lupin, nicht wahr?"

Carol nickte stumm, etwas schnürte ihre Kehle zu, seit sie hier saß und die Gegenwart des Freundes als tröstlich aber auch schwer an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung nagend empfand.

Er schien zu merken, wie schwer es ihr fiel, eine ruhige Fassade zu bewahren und einen Moment lang schien es, als würde er etwas sagen wollen. Dann aber streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie auf ihre Schulter. Die Geste wirkte ein wenig ungelenk, aber sie erreichte ihr Ziel. Carol entspannte sich und nach einigen ruhigen und tiefen Atemzügen hatte sie sich wieder im Griff.

„Geht es wieder?"

Als sie nickte, zog er seine Hand zurück und sie konnte fühlen, wie nahe diese Geste für ihn an der Überforderung gewesen war. Sie empfand tiefe Dankbarkeit für seine Freundschaft, die offensichtlich etwas ganz besonderes war, etwas das er nicht leicht hergab.

Sie tranken ihre Wein und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, doch nach einer Weile erklang wieder Snapes tiefe, ruhige Stimme.

„Da ist noch etwas, außer Lupin, oder?"

Sie schwieg weiter, versuchte sehr konzentriert zu wirken, aber sein Blick schien sie aufzuspießen und schließlich gab sie nach.

„Ja. Ich…" Sie stockte, suchte nach Worten, die diese tief sitzende Angst ausdrücken konnte, die stärker und stärker wurde, je weiter die Zeit fortschritt und je näher die Konfrontation rücken musste.

Er sagte nichts, starrte sie auch nicht mehr an, ließ ihr einfach Zeit.

Es dauerte lange, dann schien es fast aus ihr herauszuplatzen.

„Ich habe solche Angst einen schrecklichen Fehler zu machen, der Menschen das Leben kosten kann."

„Wir alle machen schreckliche Fehler", erwiderte er und sie konnte entfernt etwas wie Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören.

Er schwieg lange, dann fuhr er mit heiserer Stimme fort: „Ich weiß wovon ich spreche, also glaube bitte nicht, dass ich nur schulmeistern will."

Sie wagte es kaum die Frage zu stellen, aber seine vorherige Bemerkung ließ sie glauben, dass er ihr vertrauen würde, dass er sie als Freund sah.

„Hattest Du auch so schreckliche Angst davor, bevor Du Deinen Fehler gemacht hast?"

Wieder schwieg er so lange, dass sie glaubte, zu weit gegangen zu sein und er habe sich zurückgezogen in seinen alten Panzer aus Perfektion und Unnahbarkeit.

Da hörte sie seine Stimme, seltsam ruhig und fast gelöst: „Nein, ich war zu dumm, um Angst zu haben. Ich war von Hass, Enttäuschung und dem Gefühl betrogen worden zu sein so zerfressen, dass es meinen Verstand vernebelt hatte. Ich brannte vor dem Gefühl Rache nehmen zu wollen, für Angst war kein Platz. Und ich bezweifle, dass ich Angst zugelassen hätte, gerade weil sie ja ein Indiz für Zweifel und Vernunft gewesen wäre."

Seine dunklen Augen glühten, niemals hatte sie solche starken Emotionen in ihnen aufflackern sehen. Dann schwieg er wieder und sie ließ das Gehörte sacken.

„Was hast Du getan?"

„Ich habe mich Voldemorts Leuten angeschlossen."

Sie zog hörbar die Luft ein, drehte sich und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Du hast was?"

„Ich wurde ein Todesser."

Er mied ihren Blick, zwar klang seine Stimme ruhig, aber sie sah wieder die typische Bewegung in seinem Kiefergelenk. Ihr stockte der Atem bei der Vorstellung und sie musste an die Begegnungen mit Todessern denken, die sie erlebt hatte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er für den Orden als Spion tätig war, aber sie hatte sich nie genauer darum Gedanken gemacht, wie er in diese Position gekommen war.

„Was war so schrecklich, dass Du geglaubt hast, nur dort könntest Du finden, was Du suchst?"

Er stockte.

„Du bringst es auf den Punkt", sagte er leise. „Ich glaubte damals dort etwas zu finden, das ich suchte. Macht, die Macht, die es mir erlaubt, jemand zu sein, den niemals wieder ein Mensch mit Füssen zu treten wagt. Im Grunde wollte ich niemandem etwas tun, ich wollte nur nicht mehr, dass andere meinten, ich wäre schwach genug, ihnen als Fußabtreter zu dienen."

„Und? Hat es funktioniert?"

„Im Grunde ja, aber ich musste lernen, dass Macht ihren Preis hat und dass ich die Position, die ich anstrebte nicht bekommen würde, ohne einen Preis zu zahlen. Einen Preis, der mir deutlich zu hoch war."

Sie sagte nichts, wartete darauf, dass er fort fuhr.

„Trotzdem, es war berauschend, diese Macht. Jemand zu sein, den alle anderen fürchten. Jemand zu sein, der sich ungestraft außerhalb der moralischen Zwänge der Gesellschaft bewegen kann.

Angst zu verbreiten kann eine Droge sein. Es war ein faszinierende Form der Freiheit, nur dem dunklen Lord und seinen Ansichten Rechenschaft schuldig zu sein."

Wieder versank er in düsteres Schweigen, aber Carol konnte spüren, wie sehr ihn die Gedanken daran aufwühlten. Das alles war für ihn nicht vorbei, es würde niemals wirklich vorbei sein.

Nach einer langen Pause fragte sie sehr leise: „Was hat Dich zurück gebracht?"

„Ich war ein getreuer Todesser, bis ich die Prophezeiung mitgehört hatte", er sah sie fragend an. „Du weißt von der Prophezeiung?"

Als sie stumm nickte fuhr er fort: „Ich verriet den Teil, den ich gehört hatte an den dunklen Lord. Dann erfuhr ich von seinen Plänen, die Potters zu ermorden und mit ihnen ihren kleinen Sohn, um zu verhindern, dass dieser je so groß genug werden konnte, um ihn zu stürzen.

Dabei wurde mir klar, dass der dunkle Lord niemals aufhören würde, dass er nach den Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen auch unliebsame Reinblüter töten lassen und auf lange Sicht die ganze Zaubererwelt zerstören würde, bis nur noch er und ein paar Getreue da wären, die zum Aussterben verdammt wären."

Er machte eine Pause, schien sich zu sammeln und starrte auf einen Punkt an der Wand, hinter der er scheinbar Schattengestalten sehen konnte. „Es ist eine Sache, sich gegen Blutsverräter und Schlammblüter zu stellen, und die Vorherrschaft der reinblütigen Familien zu beanspruchen, aber eine völlig andere Sache, aus Machtgier und blind gewordenem Hass alles zu zerstören, für das man gekämpft hat.

Die Vorstellung, die gesamte Kultur der Zauberergesellschaft dem Untergang zu weihen erschütterte mich zutiefst und ich erkannte, dass ich selber den Schlüssel dafür geliefert hatte."

Er pausierte und sie konnte sehen und fühlen, wie unendlich schwer es für ihn war, über diese Dinge zu sprechen, wie tief er sie in sich vergraben hatte.

Seine Stimme war noch immer ruhig, aber man hörte ein leises Zittern darin, das ausdrückte, welche ungeheure Selbstbeherrschung diesen Mann im Moment aufrecht hielt.

Nach einer Weile blickte er auf, sah ihr direkt in die Augen und gestand dann sehr leise: „Bei unserem ersten Gespräch, als Du über die Reinblütigkeit und den Untergang unserer Rasse geredet hast, da wusste ich, dass Du recht hast. Und nicht nur, dass Du recht hattest, sondern vielmehr, dass niemand mehr als ich wusste, welches Urteil ich über meine Art gefällt hatte, als ich die Prophezeiung verriet. Aber ich hätte das natürlich niemals zugegeben." Seine Stimme brach und er wandte den Kopf ab.

Diesmal war es Carol, die die Hand ausstreckte und sie stumm auf seinen Arm legte. Sehr leise sagte sie: „Wir haben wohl jeder unseren ganz eigenen tiefen Riss in unserer Seele."

Er blickte kurz auf, als er die tiefe Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme hörte, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Nach einer Weile entspannte er sich wieder und lehnte sich zurück. Er trank einen großen Schluck von dem Wein, dann erklang seine Stimme, ruhig und gefasst: „Was für ein Fehler ist es, den Du befürchtest? Vielleicht kannst Du durch Analysen versuchen, mögliche Gefahrenquellen auszuschließen. Ich bin ein guter Analytiker, vielleicht kann ich helfen."

Sie sah ihn traurig an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Und gerade das ist das Beängstigende daran, ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Fehler sein könnte, ich weiß nur, dass er verheerende Folgen haben kann, dass ich jemanden grausam verletzen könnte. Und dennoch schaffe ich es nicht mehr, dem, was geschieht Einhalt zu gebieten."

Sie machte eine Pause, seufzte und atmete tief ein.

Snape sah sie intensiv an, er wartete eine Weile, dann sagte er langsam: „Dann wird Dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als abzuwarten und zu versuchen, die Konsequenzen so wenig schädlich wie möglich werden zu lassen."

Sie sah ihn an und ließ seine Worte wirken. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar Recht und sie hatte kaum eine Wahl.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, versuchten die schmerzhafte Intensität des Gespräches abklingen zu lassen und schließlich verabschiedete sich Snape. Er deutete noch einmal auf die Phiole, die auf dem Tisch stand und Carol nickte müde.

Als er zur Tür ging, sah sie, dass er sich nach dem Gespräch wieder gut gefangen hatte, seine Haltung war aufrecht, sein Gang fest und seine Schulter so gerade, wie immer. Sie war froh das zu sehen, denn er war ein Mensch, der niemals seinen Stolz verlieren durfte und so gut es sicher gewesen war, dass sie das Gespräch geführt hatten, sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass er in dem Zustand hinausgegangen wäre.

Lächelnd sah sie ihm nach, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Zwar glaubte sie, keine Hilfe zum Einschlafen mehr zu benötigen, aber sein Versprechen, der Trank würde einen traumlosen Schlaf bringen war angesichts der schrecklichen Alpträume der letzten Tage sehr verlockend.

Als sie schließlich ins Bett ging, leerte sie die Phiole und fiel tatsächlich unverzüglich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Er war in einem schrecklichen Zustand, als Remus Lupin vor Hogwarts auftauchte. Seine Kräfte reichten gerade noch, sich über das Gelände zum Schloss zu schleppen und Dumbledores Büro zu erreichen. Zwar hatten Nathaniel, zwei andere Zauberer und auch Deirdre sich redlich bemüht, ihn aufzupäppeln und seine Verletzungen zu versorgen, aber ihre Mittel waren beschränkt und es gab seit einem Jahr, seit dem Tod ihres letzten Heilers, niemanden mehr, der diese Kunst beherrschte. Und obwohl seine Kraft eigentlich noch bei weitem nicht ausreichte, kam Remus mit Nathaniel überein, dass er sich auf den Weg nach England machen sollte, bevor er es wohlmöglich gar nicht mehr schaffte.

Nathaniel hatte sich, nachdem er von Dumbledore, der Bedrohung durch den dunklen Lord und die Möglichkeit, dass Inferi in den Kampf geführt wurden, erfahren hatte, sofort bereit erklärt, das Buch heraus zu geben. Er meinte, es solle wenigstens noch einen sinnvollen Grund gehabt haben, was hier geschehen war und tiefer Kummer klang aus seiner Stimme, als er sich von Remus verabschiedete. Sie hatten kurz überlegt, ob sie es riskieren könnten, Dumbledore eine Nachricht zu senden, damit der Hilfe schicken konnte, doch einerseits lehnte Nathaniel es ab, den Standort des Dorfes preiszugeben und andererseits schien es auch zu riskant.

Und so hatte sich Remus alleine auf den Weg zurück gemacht. Wieder versuchte er Kontakt zu Menschen zu meiden, doch diesmal war es unendlich viel beschwerlicher für ihn, denn jetzt spielte er nicht mehr nur den hilfebedürftigen Mann.

Schließlich erreichte er völlig verausgabt das Büro des Direktors.

Dumbledore, obwohl es schon tiefe Nacht war, las noch in einigen Büchern und schrieb Briefe.

Er ließ Remus sofort in einem Sessel Platz nehmen und bat ihn um die Kurzfassung seiner Erlebnisse.

„Sehr kurz bitte, Remus. Ich sehe, dass Du in keinem guten Zustand bist, Du hättest vernünftig sein müssen und gleich in den Krankenflügel gehen sollen. Ich wäre durchaus noch in der Lage gewesen, dorthin zu kommen." Er lächelte seinen früheren Schüler an, aber in seinen Augen schimmerte Sorge, als er im Licht der Kerzen sah, wie schrecklich Remus aussah.

Es war nicht nur diese Ausgezehrtheit und die schlecht verheilten Verletzungen, die ihm Sorgen bereiteten, sondern vielmehr die müden Augen. Ihnen fehlte der lebendige Funke, sie wirkten leer und stumpf.

Dumbledore erkannte, das das nichts war, das man leicht kurieren konnte und ihm wurde klar, dass bei dieser Mission weit mehr vorgefallen sein musste, als nur das, was die körperlichen Schäden verursacht hatte. Kummervoll betrachtete er Remus, der zusammengesunken auf dem Sessel saß und ihm leise berichtete. Als er kurz das anriss, was mit Deirdre geschehen war, holte der Schulleiter zischend Luft.

„Wir werden darüber ein anderes Mal reden, Remus. Nun musst Du zu Poppy, sie wartet auf Dich, seit Du dieses Büro betreten hast und es ist sicherlich schon alles vorbereitet, um es Dir so angenehm wie möglich zu machen."

Remus nickte kraftlos. „Es wird nicht nötig sein, darüber noch viel zu reden", sagte er leise. „Ich bin gewohnt, mein Problem alleine auszuhalten, aber vielen Dank trotzdem."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, dann sagte er in einem ernsten, ein wenig strengen Tonfall: „Es ist nicht richtig, alles alleine auszumachen, Remus. Du solltest von allen Menschen am Besten wissen, wie wichtig es ist, Freunde zu haben, denen man alles anvertrauen kann.

Du musst darüber reden und was immer es ist, das dich auffrisst, es muss aufhören.

Du kannst später mit mir sprechen. Oder mit Carol, wenn Dir das lieber ist."

Remus ruckte in seinem Sessel hoch.

„Nicht mit Carol! Ich will nicht, dass sie irgendetwas davon erfährt. Sie hat genug Sorgen, auf ihre Schultern liegt schon so viel, ich werde nichts tun, um diese Last noch zu vergrößern."

Trotz seiner Erschöpfung klang er entschlossen und sein Blick war hart, als er dem Schulleiter in die Augen sah. Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen, ließ sich jedoch keine weitere Reaktion anmerken.

„Wie Du willst, Remus", sagte er sanft. „Du gehst jetzt erst einmal in den Krankenflügel und dann sprechen wir darüber, wenn es Dir wieder besser geht."

Remus nickte, dann erhob er sich und ging auf die Tür zu. Gerade, als er nach der Türklinke greifen wollte, taumelte er, dann brach er stumm auf dem Boden zusammen.

Dumbledore beschwor eine Trage und brachte den bewusstlosen Remus darauf schwebend in den Krankenflügel, wo Madame Pomfrey sich sogleich an die Arbeit machte.

Zuerst schuf sie eine magische Abschirmung, die um das Krankenbett herum einen Raum schuf, der vom restlichen Krankensaal abgetrennt war. Derartig isoliert und mit der nötigen Ruhe versorgt, begann sie sich um Remus zu kümmern, der schon nach einigen Minuten wieder erwachte.

Teilnahmslos ließ er sie ihre Arbeit tun. Die Krankenschwester verabreichte ihm verschiedene Tränke, versorgte seine Wunden mit Salben und Heilzaubern und sprach Stärkungszauber auf ihn aus. Sie arbeitete konzentriert und nach einer Weile lehnte sie sich zurück.

„Das ist alles, was ich im Moment tun kann, Remus. Sie müssen schlafen und sich ausruhen. In den nächsten Tagen werden wir noch einige Folgebehandlungen durchführen müssen. Solange haben Sie klare Bettruhe."

Er nickte nur kraftlos und drehte den Kopf von ihr weg zur Wand.

Mit sorgenvollem Blick zog sie die Bettdecke glatt und ließ dann mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs einen hellgelben Vorhang um sein Bett herum erscheinen.

Remus hörte, wie Dumbledore und die Krankenschwester sich leise unterhaltend das Zimmer verließen und er spürte, wie die Erschöpfung zusammen mit Poppys Tränken seine Gedanken zerfasern ließen und ihn in die Dunkelheit des Schlafes sogen.

_Langsam breitete sich Kälte ihn ihm aus, Schmerzen machten das Atmen schwer und ein merkwürdiger Geruch erfüllte seine Nase._

„_Wie hat sich der kleine Remus gefühlt, als er merkte, dass Mummy und Daddy sich schämen für das Tier, das sie nun zuhause haben?"_

_Er spürte den kühlen Luftzug der Höhle, Krallen zerrissen seine Hand, aber er erkanntem dass es richtig so war. Er musste zerrissen werden für das, was er getan hatte._

„_Was hast Du gefühlt, als Du gemerkt hast, dass Deine Eltern jetzt Angst vor Dir haben? Dass sie Dich anders behandeln?"_

_Er spürte Tränen, die ihm über das Gesicht liefen. Es sollte aufhören, alles sollte aufhören._

„_Was hat er gefühlt, der Kleine?"_

_Wieder durchflutete ihn das Gefühl der Scham, das er seit seiner Kindheit mit sich herumtrug, er fühlte den Zwang, dieses Intimste aller Geheimnisse mitzuteilen. Er presste seine Hände auf seinen Mund, um es nicht preiszugeben, doch seine Hände schmolzen und wurden flüssig._

_Verzweifelt versuchte er zu schweigen._

„_Wie war es? Wie war das töten?"_

_Die Luft schien plötzlich eiskalt und schneidend zu sein und er hatte Mühe zu atmen._

„_Und wie ist es nun? Wie fühlte es sich an, ein Mörder zu sein? Wie fühlt es sich an, jemanden getötet zu haben, mit den eigenen Klauen und Zähnen?"_

_Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, seine flüssigen Hände tropften auf sein Gesicht und verstopften ihm Nase und Mund. Wenn er wenigstens schreien könnte…_

_Wenn er doch nur schreien könnte…_

Mit einem durchdringenden Schrei fuhr Remus hoch und saß schweißnass in seinem Krankenbett.

Madame Pomfrey kam angerannt, die Haare zerzaust und ein fliederfarbenes Nachthemd umwehte sie. Sie riss den Vorhang zu Seite und fand ihren Patienten mit abwesendem Blick, kaltschweißig und keuchend im Bett sitzend vor.

Beruhigend auf ihn einredend drückte sie ihn in die Kissen zurück. Sie war sich nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, ob er sie hörte, aber es schien zu helfen, denn seine Atmung beruhigte sich und auch sein rasend trommelndes Herz wurde wieder langsamer.

Wieder sprach sie einen Zauber auf ihn und sah zu, wie er einschlief. Diesmal ging sie nicht fort, sondern holte sich einen bequemen Sessel und ein Decke heran, um in der Nähe des Bettes zu bleiben.

Diese Vorsichtsmassnahme erwies sich als gut, denn er schien diesen Traum, aus dem er jedes Mal schreiend aufwachte noch mehrmals in dieser Nacht zu durchleben.


	38. Sorgen und Nöte

**Kapitel 38: Sorgen und Nöte**

Als Carol erwachte, war es noch dunkel. Sie sah sich leicht desorientiert um, entdeckte dann aber gleich die kleine Elfe, die aufgeregt vor ihrem Bett auf und ab hüpfte und quiekte: „Miss Carol, Miss Carol muss aufwachen, Winky hat Neuigkeiten. Dobby hat von Rispy, einer Elfe, die oft im Krankenflügel aufräumt erfahren, dass ein Patient gekommen ist. Dobby ist gleich nachsehen gegangen und sagt, dass Professor Lupin im Krankenflügel liegt. Dobby hat sofort Winky bescheid gesagt, wie er es versprochen hat und nun muss Miss Carol aufwachen. Mr. Remus ist da." Bei den letzten Worten überschlug sich ihre Stimme.

Carol sprang aus dem Bett. Sie starrte Winky an, aber die kleine Hauselfe nickte so eifrig, dass ihre Ohren unkontrolliert um ihren Kopf schlackerten.

Carol holte tief Luft, sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde gleich explodieren, so rasend schnell hämmerte es in ihrer Brust.

Er war im Krankenflügel, er lebte und das war erst einmal das einzige, was zählte.

Sie zog sich rasch an und machte sich auf den Weg, geführt von der aufgeregten Hauselfe, die unaufhörlich plapperte.

Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, verschwand Winky und Carol betrat den Raum. Er war leer und sie sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. Keines der Betten war belegt noch schien eine einzige Person hier anwesend zu sein. Sie glaubte fast an einen bösen Scherz, als sie aus einer Ecke leise Stimmen hörte.

„Heil- und Stärkungszauber wirken immer in Abhängigkeit vom Willen des Kranken, Albus. Je stärker der Lebenswille eines Patienten ist, desto fruchtbarer ist der Boden, auf den der Heilzauber fällt." Carol erkannte die Stimme der Krankenschwester, die sich gedämpft mit dem Schulleiter unterhielt.

„Und wie ist die Wirkung bei Remus?", erklang nun die sanfte, freundliche Stimme Dumbledores, aus der man allerdings tiefe Besorgnis heraushören konnte.

„Minimal. Und das macht mir nicht unerhebliche Sorge. Irgendetwas hat ihm allen seinen Mut genommen. Sein Lebenswille scheint erloschen, so etwas Schreckliches habe ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen und ich haben ihn bei Merlin oft genug behandelt."

Carol schauderte, ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was konnte schreckliches geschehen sein, das

Remus in einen so besorgniserregenden Zustand versetzt hatte.

Sie versuchte zu erkennen, woher die Stimmen kamen, dann sah sie eine weiße Trennwand, die über die Hälfte der Raumbreite reichte und einen Teil des Zimmers abschirmte. Sie hob sich kaum von der eigentlichen Wand ab, so dass man sie auf den ersten Blick nicht sah. Carol ging darauf zu, dann räusperte sie sich vernehmlich und sofort kam Madame Pomfrey um die Trennwand herum gerauscht. Ihre blütenreine weiße Robe raschelte wie frisch gestärkt und niemand hätte ihr ansehen können, dass sie eine unruhige Nacht mit einem Patienten hinter sich hatte.

Professor Dumbledore trat hinter ihr hervor und lächelte Carol warm an.

„Es ist gut, dass sie da sind, meine Liebe. Aber wir sollten Sie warnen, nicht wahr Poppy?"

Er sah zu der Krankenschwester und diese nickte.

„Ich kann nicht verhehlen, dass Remus in einem sehr bedenklichen Zustand ist. Ich weiß, Sie erschreckt nicht viel, Sie haben schließlich auch Severus damals nach dem Angriff gesehen, ohne gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen, aber hier liegt der Fall doch etwas anders."

Sie sah Carol prüfend an, die bei den klaren Worten sichtlich erbleichte.

„Setzen Sie sich, meine Liebe", Dumbledore lies lautlos einen Stuhl heranschweben, der sanft hinter Carol auf dem Boden landete. Sie setzte sich ohne den Blick von Madame Pomfrey zu lösen.

„Nun, er ist erschöpft, verletzt und hat in den letzten Tagen nicht die medizinische Versorgung erhalten, die er benötigt hätte, aber das bekommen wir wieder hin", fuhr sie mit resoluter Stimme fort. „Aber sein Gemütszustand macht mir Sorgen und ehrlich gesagt auch die Alpträume, die ihn zu plagen scheinen. Also sollten sie darauf gefasst sein, dass er in keinem guten Zustand ist."

Sie tätschelte Carols Hand in einer Geste, die trösten sollte, aber ihre Beunruhigung noch vertiefte.

„Darf ich ihn sehen?"

„Natürlich."

Madame Pomfrey und Dumbledore standen auf, und die Krankenschwester zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie gingen um die Trennwand herum und blieben vor etwas stehen, das wie eine milchige Barriere, wie stabiler Nebel aussah. Mit einem gemurmelten _REVELATIO_ verschwand die Barriere und Madame Pomfrey erklärte Carol, dass sie es während der Nacht für sicherer gehalten hatte, den Patienten vor zufällig auftauchenden Personen abzuschirmen. Jetzt am Tage, wo sie ohnehin dauernd anwesen wäre, entfiele das natürlich. Carol nickte, war mit ihren Gedanken jedoch völlig woanders und trat auf einen gelben Vorhang zu, der scheinbar ein Bett verhüllte. Sie sah Madame Pomfrey fragend an und diese nickte.

Vorsichtig schob Carol den Vorhang zu Seite und sah Remus schlafend vor sich liegen. Sie zuckte bei seinem Anblick zusammen, so blass und ausgezehrt war er.

Neben dem Bett stand ein Stuhl und ohne die anderen weiter zu beachten, setzte sie sich und griff zaghaft nach seiner Hand.

Madame Pomfrey und der Schulleiter sahen sich an und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er sich nickend von dem Bett entfernte. Auch die Krankenschwester ging in ihr Zimmer, um sich den Vorbereitungen für die späteren Behandlungen des Patienten zu widmen.

Carol sah Remus an, sie wurde von Gefühlen überwältigt. Ihre Erleichterung, dass er lebte war enorm, aber er sah zum Erbarmen schlecht aus. Sanft strich sie über seine Hand und bemerkte die tiefen Kratzer in seinem Handrücken. Schaudernd versuchte sie sich vorzustellen, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber dann verdrängte sie diese Gedanken. Er musste nur gesund werden, dann würde alles andere von alleine wieder gut werden, dachte sie sich. Es gibt nichts, was Liebe nicht heilen kann und davon kann er genug bekommen. Sie lächelte und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Egal wie ausgezehrt es war, egal wie viele Narben dazu gekommen waren, es gab für sie nichts Schöneres als dieses Gesicht. Nur wenn er die Augen geöffnet hatte und sie ansah, dann war es noch schöner. Sie liebte das Funkeln in seinen Augen, wenn er lachte, genauso wie sie es liebte, wenn er nachdenklich war oder wenn er ernsthaft etwas erklärte.

Sie strich sanft durch sein Haar und dachte an ihren Aufenthalt in Irland. Wie glücklich waren sie gewesen und wie unbeschwert. Aber da war auch der Kampf gewesen, der ihr immer wieder vor Augen führte, wie zerbrechlich ihrer aller Leben war und wie leicht das Glück, das sie empfand enden konnte.

Und dabei war dieses Glück ein Geschenk, mit dem sie niemals gerechnet hätte. Eigentlich war sie noch immer nicht sicher, ob das so richtig war, ob es nicht ein Fehler war, jemandem zu erlauben, sie zu lieben. Und doch, er war einfach da und sie konnte sich gegen die Gefühle für ihn nicht wehren, so sehr sie es auch versucht hatte. Es war etwas Magisches an dem, wie Remus ihr Herz erobert hatte. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, ja, magisch war das richtige Wort.

Wenn er sie ansah, verschwanden die nagenden Zweifel, die sie immer noch daran glauben ließen, sie müsse ihren Weg alleine gehen, um andere vor Schmerzen zu schützen. Wenn er sie ansah fühlte sie, dass sie ihn ebenso vor Schmerzen bewahrte, wie er sie vor den Schatten der Dunkelheit beschützte, wenn sie bei ihm war. Es gab kein schöneres Gefühl auf der Welt, als das Glück in den Augen des Menschen den man liebt zu sehen.

Sanft strich sie über seine Hand, über sein Gesicht und vermied dabei die Kratzer und Verletzungen zu berühren. Und schließlich nahm sie seine Hand hoch und legte sie an ihr Gesicht. Sie schloss die Augen für einen Moment und konzentrierte sich auf ihn. Nach einer Weile löste sie seine Hand wieder von ihrem Gesicht und hielt sie sanft ihn ihren Händen, während sie ihn ansah und ohne es bewusst zu merken eine leise, sanfte Melodie summte.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er plötzlich die Augen öffnete. Zuerst schien er desorientiert, doch anscheinend waren diese Räume so vertraut, dass er sie auch nach all den Jahren seiner Abwesenheit von der Schule sofort wieder erkannte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann blickte er Carol an, die ihn voller Freude anlächelte.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann erkannte er sie, und sein Blick veränderte sich. Sie sah unbeschreiblichen Schmerz in seinen Augen und etwas, das auf sie wirkte wie eine tiefe Wunde, aber bevor sie näheres erspüren konnte, wurden seine Augen hart und er unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Er schloss die Augen und zog mit einem Ruck seine Hand aus ihren Händen.

Dann öffnete er die Augen wieder, starrte aber an die Decke, während er mit brüchiger Stimme schroff sagte: „Ich muss mich ausruhen. Geh."

„Ich äähhh… ich wollte nicht stören…", Carol fand kaum die Worte, sie war zutiefst verwirrt.

Er mied weiter ihren Blick, als er leise sagte: „Nicht schlimm, aber nun geh, bitte."

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Wand und Carol starrte ihn fassungslos an. Dann stand sie schweigend auf. Sie blieb unschlüssig stehen, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, zog sie dann jedoch wieder zurück. Sie holte Luft, als wollte sie etwas sagen, schwieg jedoch. So stand sie ein paar Minuten neben seinem Bett, während er wie zu Stein erstarrt dalag und weiterhin den Kopf nicht von der Wand wegdrehte. Dass eine Träne über seine Wange lief, konnte sie nicht sehen und er war froh darüber.

Schließlich holte sie tief Luft und sagte dann mit einer viel zittrigeren Stimme, als ihr das lieb war: „Kein Problem, ich kann das gut verstehen, wenn Du Ruhe brauchst. Das war auch sicher alles sehr anstrengend und man sieht ja, dass Du sehr müde bist und ich kann natürlich verstehen…", sie brach ab, als ihre Stimme versagte.

Dann beugte sie sich vor, berührte mit der Hand kurz seine Schulter und verließ hastig den Krankenflügel.

Ihre Schritte wirkten unsicher und ihre ganze Körperhaltung drückte aus, was sie fühlte. Sie hoffte, niemand würde sie sehen, bevor sie nicht Gelegenheit hatte, sich ein wenig wieder zu sammeln.

Alles in ihr strebte nach draußen, hinaus aus den Gängen, fort von den Steinmauern und so hastete sie in ihr Zimmer, schlang sich einen Schal um den Hals, wickelte sich in eine dicke Jacke und verließ das Schloss durch eine Seitentür.

Kalte Luft schlug ihr entgegen und trieb ihr sofort die Tränen in die Augen.

Sie atmete tief ein und ging ein paar Schritte. Auf diese Seite des Schlosses kam eigentlich fast nie jemand, hier waren nur die Komposthaufen der Gewächshäuser und einige Schuppen mit Geräten.

Dazwischen lag ein umgefallener Findling, auf dem sie gerne saß, wenn sie ihre Gedanken ordnen wollte.

Wieder einmal ließ sie sich darauf nieder und sah in die Ferne. Morgendunst hing über den Ländereien und es versprach ein kalter, aber klarer Tag zu werden. Ein leichter Wind wehte, so dass sie ihre Hände tief in die Taschen ihrer Jacke stopfte. Trotzdem war es nicht unangenehm kalt, eigentlich gerade richtig, wenn man einen klaren Kopf bekommen wollte.

Langsam fasste sie sich wieder. Remus war sicher nur erschöpft gewesen und sie kannte ihn ja, er machte seine schwachen Momente lieber mit sich alleine aus.

Es war nur so schrecklich verstörend gewesen, dass er kein anderes Wort für sie gehabt hatte, als sie fort zu schicken. Und das, was sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, bevor er sich weggedreht hatte, war schrecklich gewesen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Eingeweide sich zu verknoten schienen, als sie daran dachte. Der Ausdruck von Schmerz und Verletzung erschien wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge und sie musste den Impuls unterdrücken, sofort aufzuspringen und zu ihm zu laufen.

Wenn er Ruhe brauchte, dann würde sie das respektieren. Wenn er das, was er erlebt hatte erst einmal alleine für sich ordnen und verarbeiten wollte, dann würde sie auch das akzeptieren.

Später wäre immer noch Zeit genug, darüber zu reden, falls er das wollte.

Sie ermahnte sich, geduldig zu sein und ihm den Freiraum zu lassen, den er scheinbar dringend brauchte, denn sonst hätte er nicht so drastisch reagiert.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und schaffte es sogar, das Schreckliche, das sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte zu verdrängen.

Zaghaft meldete sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Verstand, der leise fragte, ob Jasper sich nicht vielleicht doch geirrt hatte, ob es ihr vielleicht wirklich nicht bestimmt war, zu lieben oder geliebt zu werden. Vielleicht war ja doch alles genau richtig und gut so, wenn sie alleine war, wenn sie niemandem das Herz brechen musste. Letztendlich musste sie ihren Weg vielleicht doch alleine gehen und niemand durfte durch sie zu Schaden kommen, das hatte Sarah sie gelehrt.

Vielleicht war Remus' Zurückweisung das Zeichen, das sie aufwecken und auf ihren richtigen Weg zurück bringen sollte?

Sie merkte, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam und zwang sich, die Grübeleien zu verschieben.

Ein leises Pfeifen ließ sie aufhorchen. Jemand pfiff eine muntere Melodie und sogar sehr nett, wie sie zugeben musste. Sie sah über die Schulter, um zu sehen, wer es sein konnte, als Nicholas Kasparian gerade um die Ecke bog.

Er sah sie auf dem Stein sitzen, winkte ihr fröhlich zu und ging dann in ihre Richtung. Carol seufzte, Gesellschaft war nun das Letztem was sie sich wünschte, aber vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja höflich abwimmeln.

„Was für ein wunderschöner Morgen und dann noch eine bezaubernde Dame, das muss ein perfekter Tag werden." Kasparian verbeugte sich vor ihr und strahlte sie mit einem offenen, fröhlichen Lächeln an.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen wünsche ich Ihnen auch", erwiderte Carol freundlich, denn weder seinem Überschwang, noch seinem Lächeln konnte man sich entziehen. Trotzdem hätte sie ihn gerne fort gewünscht, aber er schien ihre Ausstrahlung von Unnahbarkeit entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder zu ignorieren, denn er nahm neben ihr Platz.

Er begann in lockerem Plauderton von den Schülern und dem Unterrichtsalltag zu erzählen, als wären sie bei einer Teeparty, aber Carol reagierte recht einsilbig.

Schließlich schwieg er und sah sie prüfend an.

„Ich glaube, meine Unterhaltung ist nicht, was Sie gerade brauchen, habe ich Recht?"

Carol schwieg. Er war wirklich nett und sie wollte ihn nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Sie lächelte ihn an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, da hob er die Hand.

„Sagen Sie nichts, ich weiß, was eine Dame um diese Zeit wirklich braucht."

Er lächelte noch breiter und zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu.

„Frühstück, habe ich Recht?"

Carol sah ihn erstaunt an, an Essen hatte sie nun wirklich noch nicht gedacht. Der Gedanken an eine Mahlzeit lockte sie wirklich nicht und sie musste sofort an das ausgezehrte Gesicht von Remus denken. Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Er sah sie erstaunt an: „Kein Frühstück? Gibt es ein gute Argument gegen Frühstück?"

Ein verschmitzter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen und die Lachfältchen um sie herum vertieften sich.

„Ich sehe sehr wohl, dass Sie Kummer haben, Miss Featherton, aber Sie müssen auch wissen, dass es seit Generationen die Pflicht eines jeden Kasparian ist, einer bekümmerten Dame Trost zu spenden."

Er sah sie gespielt streng an: „Das war schon immer so und ich werde nicht anfangen, mit alten Familientraditionen zu brechen, nur, weil Sie es wollen."

Carol musste schmunzeln, seine Worte klangen entschlossen, aber sie sah etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen, das man nur schalkhaft nennen konnte. Als er ihr Schmunzeln bemerkte, lächelte er breit, dann stand er auf, bot ihr seinen Arm an und lud sie ein, ein wenig am See entlang zu gehen.

Unmerklich änderte sich ihre Stimmung, während sie sich unterhielten. Kasparian war ein guter Gesellschafter und sein Humor hatte genau das richtige Maß, sie zum Lächeln zu bringen.

Langsam entspannte sie sich, während er von seiner Zeit als Schüler hier erzählte und nach einer Weile fragte sie neugierig: „In welchem Haus waren Sie eigentlich, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Oh, charmante Damen dürfen immer fragen, wenngleich meine sprühende Intelligenz, mein fabelhaftes Aussehen und mein umwerfender Charme Ihnen eigentlich schon genügend Indizien geliefert haben müssten." Er unter brach sich und lachte herzhaft. Sie musste lächelnd noch eine gute Portion Selbstironie zu seinen angenehmen Eigenschaften hinzu zählen.

„Natürlich war ich ein Slytherin!", er sah sie verwundert an, als sie stehen blieb. Dann sah er ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh, Sie sind ein Opfer der negativen Publicity, die durch gewisse Individuen über das Haus entstanden ist."

Auch er war stehen geblieben und sah sie an, aber sein Lächeln wirkte nun ein wenig verkrampft.

„Nun heutzutage darf man ja kaum noch erwähnen, aus welchem Haus man kommt. Früher war das ein Grund, stolz zu sein, aber die Zeiten ändern sich. Und ich bin voller Hoffnung, dass der Ruf des Hauses Slytherin eines Tages wieder in vollem Glanz erstrahlt."

Er hatte seine Souveränität wieder gewonnen und langsam gingen sie weiter um den See herum, bis Carols Magen schließlich laut verkündete, dass ihr nächstes Ziel Winkys Frühstückstisch sein sollte.

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihm, nachdem sie noch einmal seine Einladung zu einem gemeinsamen Frühstück abgelehnt hatte.

„Nun, dann müssen Sie mir aber versprechen, an einem der kommenden Abende mit mir zum Essen nach Hogsmead zu kommen, sonst werde ich mich mit gebrochenem Herzen in den See stürzen." Theatralisch legte er sein Gesicht in Falten und presste die Hände auf das Herz.

Carol musste wieder lachen und versprach, darüber nachzudenken.

Zufrieden verbeugte Kasparian sich und küsste ihre Hand zum Abschied.

Sie ging wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück, beschwingt von dem angenehmen Gespräch und dem Lachen, aber langsam machte sich ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihr breit. Wie konnte sie sich amüsieren, während es Remus schlecht ging. Sie hatte die Unterhaltung zwar nicht gesucht, aber sie hatte sich auch nicht gewehrt, die düsteren Wolken des Kummers vertreiben zu lassen und einen Moment der Unbeschwertheit zu genießen.

Winky hatte bereits einen Tisch vorbereitet, auf dem alles stand, was Carol normalerweise liebte. Hungrig füllte sie ihren Teller mit Eiern, Speck und Toast und nahm sich einen Becher dampfenden Kaffee. Während sie die ersten Bissen verspeiste, überlegte sie, nach dem Frühstück noch einmal in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, um zu sehen, ob sie nicht doch helfen könne. Aber dann rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Remus hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, was er wollte und sie hatte das zu respektieren.

Plötzlich schmeckte das Essen schal und jedes Hungergefühl war verschwunden. Sie schob den Teller von sich und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Das bittere Getränk schien wunderbar zu ihrer Stimmung zu passen.

Auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr vornahm, Remus' Wünsche zu respektieren, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es richtig war, warum tat es nur so weh?

Schließlich stellte sie den Becher weg, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich hier darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie beschloss, doch noch einmal in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, um zu sehen, ob er nicht doch noch einmal mit ihr reden würde. Oder vielleicht würde er ja erlauben, dass sie still an seinem Bett saß und nur seine Hand hielt?

Der Knoten in ihren Eingeweiden löste sich ein wenig bei dem Gedanken und sie fühlte sich gleich etwas belebter.

Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichte, sah sie sich irritiert um. Die magische Abschirmung war nach wie vor verschwunden, aber trotzdem war der Raum leer. Das Bett, in dem Remus gelegen hatte sah völlig unberührt aus. Sie schwankte leicht, als sie sich irritiert umsah, da kann auch schon Madame Pomfrey aus ihren Raum.

„Oh, meine Liebe, keine Sorge, es ist nichts passiert", sprudelte sie sofort heraus, als sie Carols Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dann aber verfinsterte sich ihre Miene und sie ergriff Carols Hand. „Setzen Sie sich, Kindchen, setzen Sie sich, sie sind sehr blass."

Vorsichtig bugsierte sie Carol auf die Kante des Bettes und sah sie ernst an. Dann zog sie sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Ich bin sicher, er ist nur sehr aufgewühlt von der schwierigen Mission, Miss Featherton", sagte die Krankenschwester in beruhigendem Tonfall.

„Wo ist er hin?", Carols Stimme war tonlos.

Man konnte Madame Pomfrey anmerken, wie unangenehm ihr diese Situation war, aber sie hielt sich tapfer.

„Er wollte gehen. Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, es tut mir leid. Aber Sie müssen bedenken, dass er sicher noch Fieber hatte, dass er es nicht so meint." Sie schüttelte kummervoll den Kopf.

„Dass er was nicht so meint?" Carol spürte, wie sich ihr Magen in einen Eisklumpen verwandelte.

„Nun, Kindchen, Sie müssen bedenken, er hat wohl Schlimmes erlebt, Sie dürfen sich das nicht zu Herzen nehmen", sie ergriff Carols Hände, die eiskalt waren. „Er murmelte etwas von fortgehen, weil er Ihnen nicht begegnen wolle."

Carol starrte sie an, sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

Dann fasste sie sich ein wenig und fragte mit wackliger Stimme: „Was heißt das, weil er mir nicht begegnen wolle?"

Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie hoffte, dass das alles ein dummes Missverständnis wäre und Remus gleich herein käme, um sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Doch der nächste Satz der Krankenschwester ließ ihre Seifenblase zerplatzen.

„Er sagte, er möchte sie nicht mehr sehen. Er meinte, das wäre besser so. Für Sie und für ihn. Er müsse mit dem, was war und was sein wird alleine zu Recht kommen."

Sie seufzte vernehmlich und tätschelte Carols Hand.

Carol konnte nicht mehr sprechen, so riesig schien der Klumpen in ihrem Hals.

„Wissen Sie", fuhr Madame Pomfrey mit sanfter Stimme fort, „Ich kenne Remus schon seit er ein Schüler war und ich habe ihn oft behandelt. Sie müssen verstehen, dass das seine Art ist, dass er niemals anders mit Schwierigkeiten umgegangen ist."

Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte wie zu sich selbst:" Ich hatte so gehofft, dass sich das nun geändert hätte, aber alte Gewohnheiten legt man wohl doch nie ganz ab."

Sie wandte sich wieder an Carol, die noch immer wie versteinert vor ihr saß: „Es ist sehr schwer für ihn, ich weiß nicht, was er erlebt hat, aber ich habe ihn in all den Jahren nur einmal in einem solchen Zustand erlebt und da war er noch ein Schüler. Sie müssen ihm die Ruhe lassen, die er braucht, vielleicht besinnt er sich ja. Immerhin geht es ihm nicht gut und vielleicht war er gerade etwas verwirrt und durcheinander, Sie dürfen sich das jetzt nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen."

Carol die Krankenschwester mit verschwimmendem Blick an, sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und nicht hier in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Wo ist er?" Sie schaffte es die Worte mit erstickter Stimme aus ihrer zugeschnürten Kehle hervor zu pressen.

Madame Pomfrey sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an und blickte dann zu Boden.

„Bitte. Wo ist er? Ich verspreche ihn nicht zu belästigen, aber ich muss wissen, ob es ihm gut geht."

Eine Weile schwieg ihr Gegenüber, dann sah sie sie wieder an.

„Er ist am Grimmauldplatz. Ich habe ihn nur gehen lassen, unter der Bedingung, dass er sich in Augustas Hände begibt. Sie hat mir seine sichere Ankunft schon mitgeteilt und dass sie seine Behandlung begonnen hat."

Carol seufzte erleichtert auf. Es ging ihm gut, er wurde versorgt und würde gesund werden. Alles andere war nebensächlich, wenn er nur bekam, was er brauchte.

Sie schaffte es gerade noch, der Krankenschwester zu danken und verließ mit ihrem letzten Hauch von Selbstbeherrschung den Krankenflügel.


	39. Leviten lesen

**Kapitel 39: Leviten lesen**

Carol erreichte ihr Zimmer ohne, dass ihr wirklich bewusst war, wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Sie fühlte sich seltsam unwirklich, ihr Körper fühlte sich wie taub an und sie war unfähig auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken zu verfolgen.

Noch immer wollte ein kleiner Teil in ihr nicht glauben, dass Remus wirklich fort gegangen war, weil er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte, aber mehr und mehr setzte sich die Erkenntnis durch, dass es wahr sein musste. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann war das auch typisch für ihn, sich so zu verhalten.

Langsam klärten sich ihre Gedanken wieder etwas und sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so betäubt, aber dafür begann der Schmerz sich seinen Weg in ihr Herz zu erkämpfen.

Sie ging im Zimmer auf und ab, als könne Bewegung Linderung bringen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn gewähren lassen musste, dass er das Recht hatte, sie fort zu schicken, wenn er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte. Aber alles in ihr wehrte sich dagegen, den Mann, den sie so sehr liebte gehen zu lassen.

Wieder begann die nagende kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf ihr zu sagen, dass es besser wäre, dass sie ihren Weg alleine gehen, ihre Aufgabe alleine erfüllen müsse. Dass es gut und richtig war, wenn er sie verließ.

Sie bekam das Gefühl zu ersticken in den Räumen und sehnte sich ein weiteres Mal nach frischer Luft. Aber die Vorstellung, von irgendwem gestört zu werden, egal, wie gut gemeint die Gesellschaft wäre, ließ sie den Gedanken an einen Spaziergang verwerfen. Sie seufzte und setzte sich. So sehr sie auch versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen, es wurde nur noch schlimmer und ihre Sehnsucht nach Wind und dem Geruch von Erde wurde immer drängender.

Sie brauchte Hilfe. Magische Hilfe, das wurde ihr nun klar. Aber wen sollte sie bitten? Severus? Der würde ihr ungefragt seine Meinung über ihren Zustand und auch über Remus mitteilen, da war sie sicher. So sehr sie seine Freundschaft schätzte, aber sie brauchte jetzt niemanden, der sich um sie sorgte. Dumbledore? Er war immer sehr beschäftigt und musste wichtige Dinge erledigen. Sicher war er in das Studium des Buchs von Merlin vertieft und sie wollte ihn nicht mit so einer Lappalie stören. Kasparian kam gar nicht in Frage, auch, wenn sie sicher war, er würde ihr liebend gerne helfen, aber seine Ritterlichkeit würde ihr jetzt wohl den letzten Nerv rauben.

Schließlich fasste sie einen Entschluss, ging zum Schreibpult in der Ecke des Raumes und schrieb mit einem Bleistift, den man ihr netterweise hingelegt hatte eine Notiz auf ein Stück Pergament. Sie faltete es und rief leise: „Winky?"

Mit einem _Plopp_ erschien die kleine Elfe vor ihr und sah sie besorgt und fragend an.

Carol bat sie, die Notiz zu Professor Flitwick zu bringen und Winky huschte sofort mit dem Pergament in der Hand davon.

Es wurde Mittagszeit, als sie endlich mit der Antwort zurückkehrte. Der Professor hatte Unterricht gehalten und erst jetzt Zeit für eine Antwort gefunden. Carol hatte die Zeit überbrückt, indem sie versucht hatte, ihre Aufzeichnungen der letzten Zeit zu sortieren. Gebracht hatte das nichts, sie waren noch immer genauso ungeordnet wie ihre Gedanken und Gefühle, aber sie hatte mit den vielen Notizzetteln ihre Hände beschäftigt.

Schnell öffnete sie dien Brief und las:

_Liebe Miss Featherton,_

_Ich bin außerordentlich erfreut, Ihnen mit meinen bescheidenen Fähigkeiten behilflich sein zu können._

_Alles ist nach Ihren Wünschen vorbereitet und Sie können es jederzeit nutzen. Ich hoffe, das Arrangement entspricht Ihren Vorstellungen und erfüllt seinen Zweck in Ihrem Sinn._

_Wenn ich noch weiter helfen kann, dann zögern Sie bitte nicht, sich an mich zu wenden._

_Mit herzlichen Grüßen_

_Filius Flitwick_

Auf einem zweiten Blatt waren detaillierte Anweisungen, die sie genau durchlas.

Carol sah von dem Pergament auf und seufzte erleichtert. Sie legte es sorgfältig zur Seite, griff sich Jacke, Schal und Handschuhe und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Winky ihr in den Weg trat.

„Miss Carol hat noch nichts gegessen, Winky ist sehr in Sorge." Betrübt sah Winky zu ihr hoch und zog dann ein kleines Paket hervor, das sie Carol reichte.

„Winky hat etwas Obst und Cracker eingepackt. Auch wenn Miss Carol nichts Richtiges essen möchte, kann sie vielleicht ein wenig davon mögen?" Hoffnungsvoll sah das kleine Wesen zu Carol auf, die plötzlich merkte, dass ihr Verhalten anderen Menschen Sorge bereitete und schuldbewusst das Paket entgegen nahm.

„Danke Winky, das wird mir bestimmt gut tun. Ich verspreche, heute Abend etwas Warmes zu essen."

Die Hauselfe wirkte ein wenig beruhigt und trippelte nickend davon, während Carol das Lunch-Paket in die Tasche steckte und das Gebäude verließ.

Everett Spangle erreichte das Haus, das der Gruppe, der er zugeteilt worden war als Treffpunkt diente ohne Zwischenfälle.

Er sah sich die Gruppe an und musterte besonders den Mann, der ihnen als Anführer vorgestellt worden war. Nott war wohl sein Name, Spangle fand ihn nicht besonders interessant, daher hörte er nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Seine Flucht war kompliziert gewesen, aber sie hatte seine Improvisationsgabe gefordert und er war hochzufrieden mit seiner Leistung.

Nun war er wieder bei den Todessern, deren Ziele ihm eigentlich völlig egal waren, solange sie ihm die sichere Umgebung für seine Kunstwerke boten. Natürlich durfte niemand seine wahren Gefühle erahnen, am allerwenigsten der dunkle Lord, aber er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass, je mehr er an seine Kunst dachte, desto mehr schien der Lord zufrieden zu sein, wenn er ihn so eindringlich musterte, dass jedem anderen übel geworden wäre. Nicht so Everett Spangle, dachte er zufrieden, einen Everett Spangle verunsichert man nicht mit bohrenden Blicken. Er unterdrückte ein vergnügtes Lachen und machte ein angemessen interessiertes Gesicht. Nott hatte inzwischen etwas von Plänen berichtet, aber Spangle war zu sehr in seine eigenen Pläne vertieft, als dass er sich solchen Nebensächlichkeiten hingegeben hätte. Er wusste, wenn es an die Ausführung der Pläne des Lords ging, würde er seinen Teil beisteuern und einen weitaus größeren Teil der Beute für sich abzweigen. Niemand in der Organisation, am allerwenigsten der dunkle Lord selber interessierte sich dafür, ob ein paar Muggel mehr oder weniger bei den Aktionen verschwanden.

Kurz umspielte ein böses Lächeln seine Lippen, dann wandte er sich wieder mit gespieltem Interesse Notts Ausführungen zu und plante innerlich weiter sein nächstes Kunstwerk, das alles bisher da gewesene in den Schatten stellen sollte. Immerhin gab es da noch einige Personen, die er fest eingeplant hatte, die sich seiner Behandlung aber entzogen hatten, was er natürlich nicht vergessen hatte. Sie waren sein Eigentum und er würde sie sich nehmen, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

Remus traf im Haus am Grimmauldplatz ein und wurde am Kamin sofort von Augusta Jacobsen in Empfang genommen. Sein Zustand entlockte ihr ein strenges Stirnrunzeln, dann bugsierte sie ihn ohne weitere Kommentare in das Krankenzimmer und steckte ihn in eines der Betten. Sie untersuchte ihn mit der ihr eigenen Gründlichkeit, nickte ein paar mal, als betätige sich das, was sie von der Hogwarts-Krankenschwester erfahren hatte und machte sich auch sofort an die Behandlung.

Die Hand wurde in einen Umschlag aus Murtlap-Essenz gewickelt, er musste mehrere übel schmeckende Tränke zu sich nehmen und diverse Zauber wurden auf ihn gesprochen. Nach zwei Stunden nickte Augusta zufrieden und erklärte, er brauche nun Ruhe. Bettruhe, betonte sie, nur für den Fall, er hätte da irgendetwas missverstehen wollen. Allerdings sah Remus nicht besonders unternehmungslustig aus.

Sie reichte ihm noch einen Trank, der angenehm nach Lakritz roch und erklärte, der würde Schlaf fördernd wirken. Sie erklärte ihm außerdem, dass er laut der Aussage von Poppy nicht nur körperlich verletzt sei, sondern auch psychisch traumatisiert, was leider den Einsatz von Tränken, die Träume unterdrücken würden verböte.

Remus hörte ihr mit abwesender Miene zu, als wäre es ihm sowieso egal, ob er träumte oder nicht, aber Augusta konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das sein konnte. Poppys Bericht von seinen Alpträumen war so erschreckend gewesen, dass sie sicher war, er würde im Schlaf Fürchterliches durchleben. Trotzdem war es wichtig, diese Träume nicht zu unterdrücken, denn dann könnten die Konsequenzen noch weit schlimmer sein.

Sie reichte ihm den Trank, den er ohne Widerrede schluckte, deckte ihn noch fürsorglich zu, schloss die Fensterläden mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs und löschte das Licht.

Und obwohl es noch Vormittag war, schlief er sofort ein.

Sein Schlaf war unruhig und voller wirrer Träume und er wurde zweimal von Augusta geweckt, die ihn schreiend und schweißnass im Bett sitzend vorfand. Beim zweiten Mal hatte er seine Decke mit bloßen Händen zerrissen und die Finger in den zerfetzten Stoff verkrallt.

Sie beruhigte ihn, half ihm, sich frisch zu machen, gab ihm eine neue Decke, reichte ihm etwas Suppe zu trinken und ließ ihn wieder schlafen. Diesmal war sein Schlaf noch immer deutlich unruhig, aber er endet nicht mehr so dramatisch.

Als Remus erwachte, waren erstaunlicherweise nur ein paar Stunden vergangen und es war früher Nachmittag. Scheinbar hatte Augusta sich mit der Wirkdauer des Trankes vertan, wunderte er sich, denn sie hatte von mindestens zwölf Stunden gesprochen. Vielleicht wirkte der Trank aber auch nicht korrekt und wenn er darüber nachdachte, war es ihm eigentlich auch egal.

Er hörte Augusta leise im Nebenraum werkeln und hoffte im Stillen, sie würde nicht bemerkt haben, dass er wach war. Wieder, wie jede wache Minute, seit er die Kolonie nahe Salem verlassen hatte schweiften seine Gedanken zu Carol.

Wieder sah er sie, wie sie zusammengekauert auf dem Boden der Küche hockte und nicht mehr aufhören konnte um Jasper zu weinen. Wie er sie in die Arme genommen hatte und sie gehalten hatte, bis das Weinen aufhörte.

Er sah ihr Gesicht, in der Sekunde bevor er sich verwandelte im Keller dieses Hauses, den Blick voller Vertrauen und Gelassenheit auf seine Augen gerichtet.

Er sah sie, als sie in seinem Zimmer auf ihn zukam, nachdem er die Wirkung der Trevia-Blüte überstanden hatte.

Er hörte Jasper von ihr reden, als wäre sie das Wertvollste, das er kennen würde.

Jede dieser Erinnerungen löste ein stärkeres Zusammenkrampfen seiner Innereien aus und er hatte das Gefühl es würde ihn zerreißen.

Mehr und mehr Erinnerungen stürmten auf ihn ein und ein gequältes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen

In seinem Kopf wechselten Bilder in rascher Folge und er presste die Hände an die Schläfen, um sich davon zu befreien. Er musste sich davon befreien, das durfte nicht sein, er hatte es gerade geschafft, sich davon zu lösen. Unter großer Mühe verdrängte er sie aus seinen Gedanken und versuchte, sich auf die Probleme zu konzentrieren, auf das, was mit ihm geschehen war und was es aus ihm gemacht hatte und machen würde..

Nach einiger Zeit holte ihn die Erschöpfung wieder ein und er sank erneut in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_Wind wehte in sein Gesicht, als er auf die grüne Ebene hinab sah. Die Ruine um ihn herum war verlassen und er erkannte, dass er in Irland war, auf der Suche nach Hagrid. Einen Momentlang genoss er das Gefühl, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Carol herkommen wollte und er suchte die Umgebung mit den Augen nach einem Anzeichen von ihr ab._

_Wie mit einem Schlag umgab ihn Dunkelheit und er erkannte, dass die Ruine von hohen Bäumen umgeben war, deren Blätterdach so dicht war dass kein Sonnenlicht sie mehr durchdrang._

_Ihre Stämme standen so dicht beieinander, dass kein Mensch hätte zu ihm herein kommen können und es war ihm auch unmöglich irgendetwas zu erkennen, was außerhalb dieses Gefängnisses passierte._

_Verzweifelt versuchte er, eine Lücke zu finden, um zu entkommen, aber je verzweifelter er suchte, desto dichter waren die Stämme nebeneinander._

_Er fühlte, dass ihm das Atmen schwer fiel, als würden die dichten Bäume nicht nur die Sonne, sondern auch die Luft aussperren. Er keuchte und rang nach Luft und gerade, als er dachte, er müsse ersticken, sah er sie neben sich. Er wusste nicht, wie Carol zwischen den Stämmen hindurch zu ihm gekommen war, aber er sah, dass sie ihn liebevoll anlächelte und spürte, dass frische Luft in seine Lungen strömte. _

_Zögernd streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus, aber gerade, als er sie fast berührte kam leichter Wind auf und ihre Gestalt wurde geisterhaft und verwehte._

Das Gesicht nass von Tränen, die ihm unbemerkt über die Wangen liefen, erwachte Remus.

Er war sicher, diese Träume würden nie aufhören und der letzte machte ihm klar, dass er Carol endgültig von sich gestoßen hatte, dass sie fort war. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass alles gut werden könnte, dass er lieben und geliebt werden könnte, aber nun wusste er, alles war verloren. Was er bei Deirdre erlebt hatte, was er gefühlt und gedacht hatte, es hatte alles wieder zurück gebracht, von dem er längst geglaubt hatte, er hätte es verarbeitet.

Er war sich sicher Carol wusste nur nicht, was es bedeutete, dass er ein Werwolf war, wenn sie erlebt hätte, was er erlebt hatte, dann würde sie ihn nicht lieben können. Niemand konnte das.

Und doch wünschte er sie sich mit jeder Faser zurück, wollte sich in ihre tröstende Umarmung fallen lassen, wollte, dass sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm und ihm den Schrecken der Verwandlung nahm.

Er schalt sich für den Gedanken. Das war es doch, was er gewollt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm und seinen Sorgen belastet war, dass er keine Gefahr mehr für sie war und sie in Ruhe ihre Aufgabe erfüllen konnte, ohne sich noch zusätzlich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Sie brauchte alle ihre Kraft für das, was vor ihnen lag und er wollte keine Last sein.

Er würde weiterhin in ihrer Nähe sein, auf sie aufpassen, wie er es Jasper versprochen hatte und da sein, wenn ihr Gefahr drohte, das nahm er sich fest vor. Aber er würde das als Freund tun, aus der Ferne, ohne dass sie damit belastet wurde.

Zwar wusste er nicht, wie er es aushalten würde, aber er würde es versuchen, er würde sein Bestes geben, das schwor er sich.

Ein leises Rascheln ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Augusta stand vor ihm, zwei kleine Phiolen in der einen Hand und eine Schale mit Verbandmaterial in der anderen.

„Es wird Zeit, ihre Verbände zu wechseln", sie musterte ihn kritisch.

Remus bemühte sich, munter auszusehen, was ihm aber kläglich misslang. Die Heilerin musterte ihn, setzte sich dann an sein Bett und begann seine Hand aus dem Verband zu wickeln. Sie betrachtete die nun nicht mehr rot entzündet aussehenden Kratzer und nickte zufrieden. Vorsichtig träufelte sie ein paar Tropfen einer klaren Flüssigkeit auf den Handrücken und beobachtete, wie sie vollständig in der Haut verschwanden.

Dann musterte sie aufmerksam sein Gesicht, während Remus versuchte, ihrem bohrenden Blick auszuweichen.

Ruhig fragte sie ihn: „Soll ich nach Carol schicken lassen?"

„Nein!" Seine Antwort war viel zu schnell und viel zu laut gekommen, als dass sie seine Emotionen hätte verbergen können.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich dachte nur, weil Sie im Schlaf mehrmals nach ihr gerufen haben."

Remus errötete leicht, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Augusta sah ihn weiter prüfend an. Dann holte sie tief Luft, als hätte sie einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Sie sind nicht der erste Werwolf, mit dem ich zu tun habe, Remus. Glauben Sie mir, ich erkenne die Zeichen von Verzweiflung, wenn ich sie sehe. Sie müssen endlich zulassen, dass man sie liebt, sonst werden Sie zerbrechen."

Er starrte sie an, dieser Satz war entwaffnend gewesen, hatte ihn völlig verblüfft. Als hätte sie in seine Seele gesehen und die Essenz seines Schmerzes herausgelöst, um sie zu analysieren. Er schluckte, versuchte sich zu fassen, dann, völlig spontan beschloss er, ihr zu vertrauen.

„Sie ist der einzige Mensch, bei dem ich keine Angst haben muss, sie zu verletzen, wenn ich mich verwandele und doch raubt ihr das so viel von ihrer Lebenskraft, dass ich es nicht verantworten kann, dass das passiert."

„Aber Ihre Liebe ist es, die ihr erst diese Kraft gibt, begreifen Sie das denn nicht, Remus?"

Er starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Herrgottnochmal, was ist bloß mit Ihnen los, dass man Ihnen aber auch alles erklären muss", polterte sie los. Ärger war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, aber auch Mitgefühl, denn sie begriff, wie tief seine Unsicherheit sitzen musste.

„Verzeihen Sie", er senkte den Kopf und sah geknickt aus. „Ich bin es einfach nicht gewöhnt, dass etwas Gutes an mir liegen könnte, dass ich die Quelle von etwas so Wunderbarem sein könnte."

Er schwieg, schien nach Innen zu sehen, dann sprach er leise, wie zu einem Zuhörer weit aus der Vergangenheit: „Ich bin so lange nur Quelle für Leid und Kummer gewesen, ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass man mich wirklich lieben kann oder meine Liebe annehmen kann. Ich meine, ich erlebe es, aber tief in mir drinnen warte ich jeden Moment darauf, dass es mir genommen wird, dass es zusammenbricht, wie ein Kartenhaus."

„Lieben Sie sie?"

„Ich bin eine Gefahr, auch wenn man noch soviel Verständnis und Liberalität hat, es bleibt eine Tatsache, dass ich mich einmal im Monat in eine Bestie verwandele. Ich muss die Menschen, die ich… mag vor mir schützen."

„Lieben Sie sie?", Augusta ließ nicht locker, ihr Blick fixierte Remus mit der Unerbittlichkeit, die nur eine Heilerin zuwege bringt und in diesem Moment erkannte Remus, dass er erst aus diesem Gespräch herauskommen würde, wenn sie mit ihm fertig war.

Er schwieg eine Weile.

„Ja", es war kaum zu hören, so leise.

„Oh, wunderbar", Augustas Stimme klang künstlich munter und eine Spur Zynismus war zu hören. Sie klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Dann machen Sie weiter so. Brechen Sie ihr das Herz. Das ist es doch, was Liebende miteinander machen, oder schätze ich das falsch ein?"

Er starrte die resolute Heilerin fassungslos an.

„Gehen Sie hin, verletzen sie sie und reden Sie sich dann noch edelmütig ein, das wäre ja alles nur zu ihrem Besten und Sie wüsste ja besser, was für die arme Frau gut ist. Sie sind der tapfere Held, der seine große Liebe für deren Sicherheit opfert. Wunderbar. Aber dass die Frau, die Sie lieben daran zerbrechen könnte, dass das für sie die schlimmeres Alternative sein könnte, als mit einem Werwolf zu leben, daran denken Sie nicht." Sie fuhr unerbittlich fort, obwohl sie sah, dass Remus bei ihren Worten noch blasser geworden war. Irgendwann mussten manche Sachen einfach einmal ganz direkt ausgesprochen werden, davon war sie fest überzeugt.

„Sie verwandeln sich einmal im Monat in einen Werwolf. Na und? Den ganzen restlichen Monat sind Sie ein liebenswerter, freundlicher und mitfühlender Mensch. Ich kenne Leute, die sind nicht einmal einen Tag im Jahr so ein guter Mensch, wie Sie.

Sie fürchten das Risiko, dass jemand von ihnen verletzt werden könnte? Merlin ja, das fürchte ich jedes Mal, wenn ich eine schwierige und komplizierte Behandlung durchführe. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand einen Zauberstab hebt, kann jemand verletzt werden. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Quidditchspieler auf seinen Besen steigt, kann es ein Unglück geben.

Das Leben ist voller Gefahren und Risiken und kaum welche sind so wunderbar kalkulierbar und beherrschbar wie Ihres. Kaum jemand kann sich einfach zur rechten Zeit irgendwo einsperren und warten, dass es vorbei ist. Natürlich ist das Dasein als Werwolf eine Gefahr für die Mitmenschen, aber solange Sie verantwortungsvoll damit umgehen und aufpassen, ist es etwas, womit ein Freund oder ein Sie Liebender sehr gut leben kann.

Also hören Sie verdammt noch mal auf, das Ganze zum wichtigsten Element ihres Lebens aufzubauschen und damit alle zu verletzen, denen Sie wichtig sind."

Sie holte tief Luft, war aber noch nicht fertig mit ihm, sie hatte sich gerade erst in Rage geredet.

„Ich bin mir sicher, die meisten Ihrer Freunde würden Ihnen das gleiche sagen, wenn sie nicht fürchten würden, Sie damit zu verletzen. Aber momentan verletzen Sie sich selber so sehr, dass ich es nicht mit meinem Eid als Heilerin vereinbaren kann, sie damit in Ruhe zu lassen.

Wachen Sie endlich auf und begreifen Sie, dass es niemandem nützt, wenn Sie sich gegen alles Gute im Leben wehren und vergraben."

In ihren Augen blitzte es und er begriff, dass sie Recht hatte.

Er wurde wieder sehr schweigsam und in den nächsten Tagen wirkte er in sich gekehrt. Nach zwei Tagen im Krankenzimmer erlaubte Augusta ihm, sich in seinem Zimmer weiter zu erholen, vorausgesetzt, er kam zweimal am Tag zur Untersuchung zu ihr und nahm drei Mahlzeiten in der Küche ein. Ein einziger Verstoß gegen diese Auflagen würde ihn geradewegs zurück in das Krankenbett befördern, hatte sie ihm ernst angedroht.

Uns so verbrachte er seine Zeit in gewohnter Umgebung und versuchte, sich mit seinen neuen Erkenntnissen auseinander zu setzen.

Nach gründlicher Überlegung war ihm klar geworden, dass Augusta völlig ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Auch wenn es alles so plausibel klang, was sie gesagt hatte, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er für Carol so wertvoll sein konnte.

Aber alle seine Überlegungen waren müßig, er war sich sicher, dass er seine Chance sowieso verspielt hatte. So schrecklich, wie er Carol verletzt hatte, würde er es nie mehr wagen können, ihr unter die Augen zu treten. Er war sich ganz sicher, sie würde nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden und sie hatte ganz recht damit, er hatte sich schrecklich benommen und könnte es ihr gar nicht verübeln, wenn sie ihm niemals verzeihen würde.

So versank er mehr und mehr in schwermütige Grübeleien und die Tage vergingen. Körperlich gesundete er zu Augustas voller Zufriedenheit und wurde auch wieder kräftiger, dank der Tränke und aufbauenden Mahlzeiten. Nur sein seelischer Zustand machte ihr Sorgen, aber sie drängte ihn nicht, er musste alleine herausfinden, was er wirklich wollte.


	40. Ein erster Schritt

**Kapitel 40: Ein erster Schritt**

Der Platz nahe den Gewächshäusern, neben den großen Kompostierungskästen war Carols Ziel, sie schaffte es, den kurzen Weg durch die Gänge der Schule und draußen ohne gesehen zu werden hinter sich zu bringen. Seit heute waren hier drei der riesigen Holzkästen zu sehen, in denen die Überreste der Pflanzen aus den Gewächshäusern und den umliegenden Beeten und Grünanlagen vor sich hin moderten. Es roch angenehm und das Gefühl, nahe neu entstehender Erde zu sein, erfüllte Carol mit Frieden und Ruhe.

Beim letzten Mal, als sie hier gewesen war, waren nur zwei Kästen da gewesen und wie es im Brief beschrieben war, trat sie auf den ganz rechts zu, bis sie ihn fast berührte. Sie streckte die Hand aus und plötzlich schien die Luft zu wabern und sie fuhr mit der Hand durch eine Art komprimierten Nebel. Mutig trat sie hindurch und nach einem kurzen Gefühl von klammer Kälte befand sie sich hinter der magischen Abschirmung.

Dort stand eine Holzbank mit freundlich geblümtem Sitzkissen. Sie lächelte und dankte Professor Flitwick im Geiste, bevor sie sich erleichtert auf die Bank setzte. Endlich Ruhe, umgeben von der Natur und unsichtbar für alle neugierigen Augen, so hatte sie es sich gewünscht.

Lange saß sie hier und dachte nach. Versuchte Ordnung in ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu bekommen und das schreckliche Gefühl von Verlust zu verdrängen, das eine kalte Leere in ihrem Inneren hervorrief.

Sie beschloss, es zu riskieren über das Schlossgelände zu gehen, um noch einmal bei dem Baum Kraft zu schöpfen, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, sie war wie ausgepumpt.

Vorsichtig lief sie auf den Waldrand zu und schaffte es eine Gruppe schwatzende Schüler aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ansonsten sah sie niemanden, wofür sie dankbar war.

Sie passierte gerade Hagrids Hütte, als der sie mit dröhnender Stimme ansprach. Carol seufzte, drehte sich dann aber zu ihm um. Er freute sich offensichtlich sie zu sehen und seine Begeisterung war ansteckend.

„Willst die Einhörner sehn? Hat noch nich geschneit, aber ich hab die Futterstellen schon vorbereitet und wir könn ma sehn, ob se sich da schon rumtreiben."

Das hatte Carol eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, aber es klang sehr verlockend, und so willigte sie ohne zu zögern ein.

Sie marschierten schweigend durch den Wald, Hagrid, der normalerweise von den Tieren und Wesen des Waldes erzählte blieb diesmal erstaunlicherweise stumm und Carol war das nur recht.

Nach einem ziemlichen Fußmarsch über schmale Wege, teilweise nur Trampelpfade erreichten sie eine Lichtung, an deren Rand hölzerne Tröge standen. Sie waren leer, sahen aber ordentlich geputzt aus und Carol vermutete, dass das die vorbereitete Futterstelle war.

Hagrid deutete auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm und sie folgte ihm dorthin, wo sie sich schweigend setzten. Einige Zeit passierte nichts, dann griff Hagrid plötzlich nach ihrem Arm und deutete auf den gegenüber liegenden Waldrand. Dort standen zwei leuchtend helle Tiere, die man für Pferde hätte halten können, wäre da nicht dieses seltsame Horn auf ihrer Stirn gewesen.

Carol bewegte sich nicht, wagte kaum zu atmen.

Wie aus einer anderen Welt standen die beiden Tiere da und nahmen Witterung auf. Sie schimmerten silbern und eine Aura aus Schönheit und Sanftmut schien sie zu umgeben. Carol hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als sie sie betrachtete. Sie konnte das Leben in ihnen spüren, es war so stark, wie kaum in einem Wesen, das sie je zuvor gesehen hatte.

Eines der wunderschönen Tiere hob seinen Kopf und sah Carol direkt in die Augen. Es ging langsam auf sie zu und blieb wenige Schritte vor ihr stehen. Fast unwillkürlich streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte den Kopf des Wesens. Es schnaubte leise, hielt aber still und sah ihr weiter direkt in die Augen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, während es scheinbar bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele sah. Kummer und jede Last schien sich von ihrer Seele zu heben und nichts als die pure Freude zu leben blieb in ihr zurück. Dann senkte es den Kopf, löste ich von ihr und ging so ein paar Schritte zurück.

Hagrid hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet, nun wandte er sich an Carol und sagte sanft: „Verstehn was von Kummer, die Einhörner, soviel steht mal fest. Musst nix sagen, wenn Du nich mit mir reden willst, aber ich bin ja auch nich blind, ich seh schon, wenn wem das Herz schwer is."

Carol schluckte. Ihr war nicht klar gewesen, wie offensichtlich es war dass sie litt.

Sie sah Hagrid an und in seinen Augen konnte sie Verständnis und Mitgefühl sehen. Er sorgte sich um sie und sie begriff, dass er vielleicht der Richtige war, um über das zu reden, was sie bewegte. Und so erzählte sie leise und stockend von dem, was Remus gesagt hatte und wie er klammheimlich aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war. Wie sehr sie ihn vermisste und brauchte und wie weh es tat, dass er es ihr nicht einmal persönlich gesagt hatte, sondern einfach fort gegangen war.

„Ich versteh nich viel von solchen Sachen, aber ich kenn Remus. Er is eins von Dumbledores Kindern, so wie ich. Dumbledore hat uns ne Chance gegeben, als das sonst keiner gemacht hätte. Er hat was Gutes in uns gesehen und das is so geblieben. Wir wärn beide nich, was wir heute sind ohne die Chance. Remus is n guter Kerl, auch wenner manchmal etwas verdreht ist."

Carol sah den Wildhüter erstaunt an. „Verdreht" war nicht wirklich ein Wort, mit dem sie Remus charakterisiert hätte, aber eigentlich traf es ziemlich genau zu. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln.

„Musst nich auf ihn hörn, wenner wieder mal seine „Ich bin ein Monster und muss für alle Ewigkeit alleine bleiben"-Anwandlungen hat. Dann stößt er alle wech, die ihm mögen und nur wenige kommen wieder. Früher warns seine Freunde und nun bist Du's. Du darfst nich auf ihn hörn, versprich mir das. Lass Dich bloß nich von ihm ins Boxhorn jagen, er kann ganz fiese sein, wenner meint, dasser jemanden beschützen muss."

Hagrid schnaubte, was die friedlich grasenden Einhörner aufschrecken ließ.

Während der nächsten Tage versuchte Carol über die Worte von Hagrid nachzudenken und gleichzeitig niemandem über den Weg zu laufen. Ganz ließ sich das natürlich nicht verhindern, denn manche Leute suchten nach ihr. Auch Remus, sein Verhalten und seine Motivationen ließen sich nicht aus ihrem Kopf verdrängen und es war offensichtlich, dass sie schwer zu kämpfen hatte.

Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer, in ihrer geheimen Ecke, wie sie die Bank bei den Gewächshäusern für sich nannte und auf langen Spaziergängen während der Zeit der Unterrichtsstunden, wenn das Gelände praktisch ausgestorben war.

Trotzdem begegneten ihr ab und zu Schüler und Lehrer, aber die meisten ließen sie in Ruhe. Sie beobachtete das Treiben aus der Ferne und war froh, dass sie hier sein konnte, wo der Wald und die Natur ihr so nahe waren.

Ihre Forschungen in der Bibliothek hatte sie erst einmal zurück gestellt, ihr fehlte die Konzentration und Ruhe, die sie brauchte, denn zu viel schwirrte ihr im Kopf herum. Sie hatte oft genug erlebt, dass es keinen Nutzen hatte, zu viele Dinge auf einmal bewältigen zu wollen und so wollte sie erst einmal Klarheit über sich und Remus gewinnen, bevor sie sich wieder den schwierigen Studien der Magie und Geschichte widmen konnte.

Eines Nachmittags, als sie in ihrem Zimmer saß und aus dem Fenster sah, klopfte es leise und eine kleine, ihr unbekannte Hauselfe betrat den Raum. Sie verneigte sich, und überreichte Carol ein versiegeltes Pergament.

Carol nahm es entgegen und sah ihren Namen in feiner, gestochen scharfer Schrift auf dem gefalteten Pergament. Langsam entfaltete sie das Papier und las:

_Werte Miss Featherton,_

_Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie sich in den letzten Tagen sehr von jeder Gesellschaft zurückgezogen haben. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass Sie Ihre Gründe dafür haben werden, aber ich möchte Ihnen trotzdem Trost und Rat anbieten, falls sie es wünschen._

_Bitte vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich mich meinen Familientraditionen verpflichtet fühle, wenn es darum geht, für eine charmante Dame da zu sein. Ihr Wohlergehen liegt mir sehr am Herzen, das müssen Sie mir glauben und es bekümmert mich zutiefst, zu bemerken, dass offenbar der Kummer, der Sie schon bei unserem letzten Treffen belastet hat, nicht weniger geworden ist._

_Vielleicht erlauben Sie mir ja doch, Sie ein wenig aufzumuntern?_

_Selbstverständlich respektiere ich es, wenn Sie lieber auf Gesellschaft verzichten, aber sollten Sie ihre Meinung ändern, so zögern Sie bitte nicht, sich an mich zu wenden._

_Mit den allerbesten Wünschen verbleibe ich respektvoll Ihr_

_Nicholas Kasparian_

Carol sah mit einem Lächeln von dem Brief auf und bemerkte, dass die kleine Elfe noch immer nahe der Tür stand und nervös ihre Hände knetete.

Freundlich sprach sie das kleine Wesen an: „Wie heißt Du?"

„Rispy, Miss. Rispy wartet nur, falls Miss eine Antwort schreiben möchte und es eilig hat, sie zuzustellen. Professor Kasparian hat Rispy angewiesen, zu warten."

„Danke, Rispy, aber ich möchte im Moment nicht antworten."

Die Hauselfe nickte und wandte sich zur Tür, dort zögerte sie und blieb herumdrucksend stehen.

Carol sah sie an, lächelte freundlich und fragte dann sanft: „Kann ich noch etwas für Dich tun?"

Rispy begann wieder ihre Hände zu kneten, dann sagte sie so leise, dass es kaum hörbar war: „Wird Miss für immer im Schloss bleiben?"

„Nein, ich bin nur zu Gast hier, warum fragst Du?"

„Wenn Miss wieder abreist, wird sie Winky mitnehmen?"

Carol hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Sicher, Winky wird mit mir kommen, ist das von Bedeutung?"

Da sprudelte es aus der Hauselfe hervor: „Oh gut. Seit Winky hier ist, sieht Dobby nur noch nach Winky und hat kein Auge mehr für Rispy, Miss. Aber wenn Winky wieder abreist, dann kann Rispy wieder hoffen." Sie lief in einem merkwürdigen Orangeton an und verstummte. Carol schmunzelte und erklärte ihr, dass Winky sicherlich bei ihr bleiben würde und sie sich keine Sorgen machen solle, was Dobby betraf. Offensichtlich erleichtert huschte die Elfe davon ließ eine nachdenkliche Carol zurück.

Nach einer Woche hielt sie es nicht mehr in Hogwarts aus. Sie war bereit, Remus' Zurückweisung zu akzeptieren, sie würde sogar respektieren, wenn er für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwinden wollte, aber nicht so. Es war sein gutes Recht, sie aus seinem Leben zu verscheuchen, aber sie hatte zumindest das Recht darauf, das von ihm persönlich zu erfahren. Und so reiste sie noch am selben Abend mit Hilfe von Professor Flitwick durch den Kamin seines Büros zum Grimmauldplatz.

Dort erfuhr sie von Augusta, dass sein Zustand sich inzwischen so weit stabilisiert hatte, dass er wieder in seinen Räumen im ersten Stock wohnen durfte.

Sie ging in die Küche und setzte sich einen Moment an den Tisch, um sich zu sammeln. Fast verließ sie der Mut, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und raffte alle verbliebene Entschlossenheit zusammen, um sich dem Gespräch zu stellen. Schließlich ging sie noch kurz an den Herd, bereitete etwas vor und trug dann ein Tablett mir zwei dampfenden Bechern nach oben.

Sie klopfte an seine Tür, so, wie sie es vor einer Ewigkeit schon einmal getan hatte, aber diesmal wartete sie keine Einladung ab, sondern öffnete die Tür sofort.

Mit einem Blick erfasste sie den ganzen Raum und sah Remus, der müde und krank wirkend auf dem Sofa saß. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie ihn ansah und schon sein Anblick ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Betont ruhig begann sie zu sprechen, als sie merkte, dass er kein Wort würde sagen können.

„Guten Abend, Remus."

Sie machte eine Pause, dann fuhr sie fort: „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir reden, findest Du nicht? Wir sind erwachsene Menschen, wir können nicht einfach so tun, als hätte es nie etwas zwischen uns gegeben. Zumindest sollten wir versuchen ehrlich miteinander umzugehen."

Er starrte sie an, als wäre sie eine Erscheinung.

„Vergiss bitte nicht, dass ich – auf Deine eigene Einladung übrigens – auch in diesen Räumen wohne. Und wenn Du mich loswerden willst, wirst Du mich mit Deinen eigenen Händen hinauswerfen müssen." Sie klang entschlossen, aber er brachte es nicht fertig, irgendetwas zu sagen, er starrte sie nur weiter an.

Sie hob das Tablett, auf dem die dampfenden Becher standen.

„Heiße Schokolade, ich dachte, das wäre jetzt genau das Richtige. Und nach einer alten Muggeltradition ist ein guter Schuss Whisky drin." Sie grinste, stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Du hättest einen guten Rumtreiber abgegeben." Er grinste auch, dann wurde er plötzlich wieder ernst.

„Ich habe Dich verletzt mit meinem Verhalten, es tut mir so furchtbar leid, Carol."

Er schwieg einen Moment und sie konnte seinen inneren Kampf in seinem Gesicht ablesen. Schweigend setzte sie sich zu ihm.

„Ich habe nie wirklich gelernt, zu glauben, dass jemand mich lieben könnte, dass ein Leben voller Liebe und Vertrauen für mich möglich wäre. Auch bei Dir habe ich tief in meinem Innersten immer gedacht, es ist nur ein Traum. Ein Traum von einem Leben, dass mir nicht bestimmt ist und das deshalb irgendwann abrupt und schmerzvoll enden muss."

Er schwieg wieder.

„Ich habe das nicht einmal selber begriffen, Augusta hat mich recht drastisch darauf gestoßen, was für ein Idiot ich war. Aber selbst, als ich es verstanden hatte, wusste ich nicht, wie ich einen Weg zu Dir finden sollte, ich hatte Dir so wehgetan und konnte es nicht wagen, Dir wieder unter die Augen zu treten."

Er sah zu Boden.

Carol streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus, berührte sanft seine Schulter. Als er die Berührung spürte, sah er sie an und was er in ihren Augen sah, ließ ihn zum ersten Mal seit seiner Abreise nach Amerika wieder Hoffnung schöpfen.

„Versteh doch, Carol, ich habe solche Angst um Dich. Es ist so schon schwer genug, für Leute wie mich, aber es kann jederzeit schlimmer werden. Es könnte erlaubt werden, Jagd auf uns zu machen, man könnte uns verbieten zu zaubern. Es kann niemals sicher für Dich sein mit mir. Die Zeiten werden immer schlimmer und ich könnte nicht ertragen, wenn Du darunter leidest, was ich bin."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich leide unter dem, was man Dir antut, Remus. Das tue ich, ob Du bei mir bist, oder nicht, alleine wenn ich an Dich denke. Du bist es, der das lindern kann. Deine Güte und Freundlichkeit erinnern mich an das, was gut ist und wertvoll im Leben. Jeder Blick von Dir erfüllt mich mit Wärme, wie ein Sonnenstrahl. Du bestrafst mich, wenn Du fort gehst von mir."

Er sah wieder zu Boden, schien einen Punkt vor seinen Fußspitzen zu fixieren, als gäbe es dort etwas unglaublich Wichtiges zu sehen. Seine Stimme klang belegt, als er leise weiter sprach.

„Ich will Dich nicht bestrafen, nichts will ich weniger, als Dir weh zu tun, aber versteh doch, es ist möglich, dass ich eines Tages tatsächlich einen Menschen verletze oder gar töte. Dann wird man mich bestrafen und das mit Recht. Aber auch Du wirst im Kreuzfeuer stehen, weil Du Dich auf meine Seite gestellt hast und weil Du Dich für mich entschieden hast, musst Du dann leiden. Das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen."

Er verstummte, hob jedoch verwundert den Kopf, als er ein leises Lachen von ihr hörte.

„Das ist wohl immer der Fall, wenn man sich für eine Seite entscheidet, auf die man sich stellen will, nicht wahr? Hast Du darüber schon einmal nachgedacht, Remus? Egal, auf welche Seite man sich stellt, es wird immer Menschen geben, die einem dafür ans Leder wollen.

Wie wäre es, wenn Du es einfach mir überlässt, zu entscheiden, auf an wessen Seite ich stehen möchte?"

Remus legte die Stirn in Falten, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Auf eine Weise hatte sie Recht, aber andererseits wusste sie nicht, was es wirklich bedeutete, was er war. Ihm war das ein weiteres Mal im Leben in aller Härte bewusst gemacht worden.

Nach einer Pause fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort und Carol konnte hören, wie schwer es ihm fiel, über das, was er sagen wollte zu reden.

„Gut, ich schätze, Du hast das Recht, Dir die Seite auszusuchen, auf die Du Dich schlagen willst, aber Du solltest auch wissen, was Dich dort erwartet.

Ich habe schon einmal beinahe jemanden getötet, Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, was das bedeutet, was es aus Dir macht, wenn Du so etwas erlebst."

Zuerst langsam, stockend und häufig nach Worten suchend erzählte er ihr von dem entsetzlichen Erlebnis seiner Schulzeit, als Sirius es für eine lustige Idee gehalten hatte, Severus bei Vollmond hinter ihm her in die heulende Hütte zu schicken. Es dauerte lange, bis er diese Geschichte erzählt hatte, zu quälend war die Erinnerung daran noch heute und sie konnte fühlen, wie unendlich schwer dieses Erlebnis auf seiner Seele lastete.

Als er endete, breitete sich einige Zeit Stille aus. Schließlich durchbrach sie die Stille.

„Du hättest Severus beinahe getötet?"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr Freunde seid, gerade deshalb muss das für Dich doch umso schrecklicher sein. Gerade deshalb kannst Du Dich nicht dafür entscheiden, an meiner Seite zu bleiben."

Er schüttelte mutlos den Kopf."

„Ach Remus, wenn ich für jedes „beinahe wäre etwas Schreckliches passiert" einen Penny bekommen würde, dann wäre ich reich." Sie lächelte, aber er sah tiefe Traurigkeit in ihren Augen.

„Glaube mir, auch ich weiß, was es heißt, Schuld mit sich herum zu tragen, aber man muss das irgendwann als einen Teil von sich selber akzeptieren und weitergehen. Du darfst es nicht ewig als einen Klotz an Deinem Bein hinter Dir herziehen, sonst bist Du irgendwann unfähig, Deinen Weg weiter zu gehen. Es war ja nicht einmal Dein Fehler und doch trägst Du die ganze Schuld mit Dir herum.

Wie Du es auch drehst und wendest, Du wirst nie mehr eine Chance erhalten das, was geschehen ist ungeschehen zu machen. Du kannst nur das beeinflussen, was vor Dir liegt und dort Dein Wissen und Können einzusetzen, um die Dinge besser zu machen, als sie sind. Aber das kannst Du nicht, wenn Dein Blick verschleiert ist durch die Vergangenheit. Deine Verantwortung gilt der Zukunft, die Vergangenheit darf Dir dabei nur als Lehrbuch dienen."

Er sah sie an, als sie schwieg, dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie zwischen seinen beiden Händen. In seinen Augen war neuer Mut zu sehen, als er ihr in die dunklen Augen sah und mit viel kräftigerer Stimme sagte: „Gut, dann sollst Du alles erfahren, auch, was ich zuletzt erlebt habe und was mich bewogen hat, Dich fort zu schicken."

Er erzählte ihr in groben Zügen von der Mission, dann erzählte er von Deirdre und der Höhle. Er ließ nichts aus, ließ sie mitfühlen, was er gefühlt hatte, seine Verzweiflung und Angst und das grauenhafte Gefühl nur noch sterben zu wollen. Sie konnte spüren, dass es ihn auslaugte, darüber zu reden, aber sie unterbrach ihn nicht, bis er zu Ende erzählt hatte.

„Du musst erleichtert gewesen sein, als Du erfahren hast, dass es kein Menschenblut war, dass Du niemanden verletzt hattest", sagte sie, als er von Nathaniel und seiner Rettung berichtete.

„Nein. Als ich das erfuhr, war es eigentlich schon vorbei. Natürlich war ich erleichtert, dass niemand zu Schaden gekommen war, aber für mich und mein Empfinden war das ohne Belang.

Es war geschehen. In meinem Geist und in meinem Herzen war es real gewesen und ich habe es so durchlebt, als wäre es wirklich passiert.

Ich war alleine damit, unfähig, mich der Konfrontation zu entziehen, ich musste mich jede Minute damit beschäftigen. Es war real, die Verzweiflung, der Schmerz, die Erkenntnis ein Monster zu sein. Ich wollte sterben, Sühne tun, für meine Tat bezahlen. Aber ich konnte nicht, ich konnte nur lernen, damit zu leben. Und langsam, in winzigen Schritten habe ich gefühlt, dass ich es kann. Dass ich leben kann, trotz meiner Tat. Dass das Leben stärker ist.

Ich habe erlebt, dass man es überleben kann.

So schmerzvoll es war, es hat dadurch ein wenig seines Schreckens verloren, denn es ist am Schlimmsten, etwas nicht zu kennen und es zu fürchten. Wenn man es kennen gelernt hat, dann ist es immer noch schlimm, aber wenigstens nicht mehr unbekannt.

Und wen ich ehrlich bin, ich hätte es nicht geglaubt.

Es macht keinen Unterschied, dass ich nicht wirklich jemanden getötet habe. Natürlich hilft es mir jetzt, im Nachhinein noch besser damit umgehen zu können, aber letztendlich hat es den Prozess des Verarbeitens nicht beeinflusst.

Als ich erfahren habe, dass es eine Täuschung war, dass ich niemanden verletzt oder getötet hatte, war es schon geschehen, ich hatte den ganzen Schmerz durchlebt. Das Wissen um meine Unschuld konnte die Zeit nicht mehr zurückdrehen, konnte das Gefühlte nicht auslöschen. Ich werde niemals vergessen können, was ich gefühlt habe, als ich glaubte, ich wäre ein Mörder. Diese Erinnerung wird für immer auf meiner Seele haften bleiben.

Es ist ein Teil von mir geworden, etwas, von dem ich geglaubt hatte, er könne niemals ein Teil von mir werden.

Vor diesem Teil wollte ich Dich schützen. Ich dachte, solange ich die vergangene Erfahrung verdrängte und so tat, als wäre das kein Teil von mir, sondern etwas Fremdes, wie ein Geschwür, könne ich versuchen normal zu leben. Wie ein Kranker, der seine Krankheit ablehnt und soweit er kann ignoriert. Niemals mit jemandem darüber reden, niemals zugeben, dass da etwas ist, das mich zerfrisst.

Dann, als das Erlebte bei Deirdre mich zwang, es als einen Teil von mir anzunehmen, da wurde mir klar, dass mich das für alle Zeiten von anderen Menschen trennen müsse. Dass ich für alle Zeiten alleine bleiben musste, weil der Mörder, das Monster endgültig ein Teil von mir geworden war. Ich habe nicht begriffen, dass ein Teil von mir nicht bedeuten musste Alles von mir. Es war wie ein Wahn, in dem ich mehr und mehr glaubte, dieser Teil von mir würde den Rest meiner Person auch vereinnahmen, als würde er mich verschmutzen und für alle Zeiten zeichnen. Wie ein Farbtropfen, den man in ein Glas Wasser tropfen lässt.

Und wie in einem Strudel hat mich dieser Gedanke mehr und mehr beherrscht. Bis Augusta mich mit einer ziemlichen Predigt da herausgeholt hat."

Er lächelte ein wenig gequält und Carol, die Augusta gut einschätzen konnte, zog die Augenbrauen hoch bei der Vorstellung.

Nun wieder mit leiser Stimme fuhr Remus fort: „Doch die Erkenntnis nutze mir wenig, ich dachte doch, ich hätte Dich verloren. Du könntest mir mein scheußliches Verhalten niemals verzeihen, deshalb hatte ich Angst, Dir unter die Augen zu treten.

Es war ein grausames Gefühl, ich hatte endlich etwas gelernt, aber es würde mir nichts mehr nützen, weil ich Dich verloren hatte."

Er sah sie an und sie sah Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern. Sanft nahm sie ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Sie spürte, dass er leicht zitterte und strich zärtlich über sein Haar und seinen Rücken. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie fest an sich. So schwiegen sie eine lange Zeit und Carol ließ das Gehörte auf sich wirten. Wärme und Dankbarkeit durchströmten sie, als sie ihn so nahe bei sich spürte und begriff, dass er wieder zu ihrem Leben gehören würde.

Nach einer ganzen Weile löste er sich vorsichtig aus ihren Armen. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen und sagte: „Carol ich verspreche Dir, ich werde das nie wieder tun."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und nickte.

„Aber ich muss Dich bitten, mir noch etwas Zeit alleine zugeben. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die muss ich verstehen und ich muss das alleine tun. Erst dann kann ich es Dir erklären und mit Dir darüber sprechen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund weiß ich, dass es wichtig ist, diese Dinge für mich alleine herauszufinden. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dir Sorgen machst, aber würdest Du mich noch einige Zeit hier lassen und wieder nach Hogwarts gehen?" Er sah sie fragend und bittend an.

Wieder nickte Carol und lächelte.

„Sicher. Ich weiß selber, dass man manche Dinge nur in sich selber finden kann und dass man sie alleine finden muss. Und ich habe in Hogwarts noch einiges zu erledigen."

Dann plötzlich wuchs ihr Lächeln in die Breite und sie strahlte ihn an.

„Aber nicht heute Nacht. Diese Nacht gehört uns beiden und keine Sorgen oder Probleme sollen sie uns vermiesen. Um all das kümmern wir uns morgen."

Sie kuschelte sich zärtlich an ihn und begann sanft sein Gesicht zu streicheln. Er beugte sich über sie, seine Lippen fuhren langsam und genüsslich über ihren Hals zu ihrem Ohr. Sie gab ein leises Knurren von sich, bei dessen Klang Remus zurück zuckte.

Er sah in ihr Gesicht, doch anstellte von Hohn oder Abscheu, was er unerklärlicherweise erwartet hatte, sah er nur ein liebevolles Schmunzeln, das aus der Tiefe ihrer Seele zu kommen schien. Ihre Augen funkelten und bei aller Leidenschaft schien sie nicht fähig, diesen Teil von Ihr, der immer irgendeinen Unfug dachte, zu kontrollieren.

Wieder überwältigte ihn die Erkenntnis, wie unglaublich glücklich er war und mit einem genauso unbremsbaren Grinsen sagte er leise: „Und _was_ für einen fabelhaften Rumtreiber Du abgegeben hättest."

Dann zog er sie wieder an sich und küsste jeden Gedanken, jeden Schalk und jedes Wort weg, bis sie sich in einem Strom aus Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit treiben ließen.


	41. Aneinander vorbei

**Kapitel 41: Aneinander vorbei**

Carol kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück, glücklich und voller Hoffnungen für die Zukunft.

Sie war nun auch wieder in der Lage, ihren Forschungen in der Bibliothek aufzunehmen und stürzte sich mit Feuereifer in die Arbeit. Sie verstand mehr und mehr von dem, was sie las und es erstaunte sie zutiefst, dass die Zauberer und Hexen so wenig Interesse an der Magie der Natur zu haben schienen.

Zwei Tage nach ihrer Rückkehr saß sie abends in einem der hinteren Räume der Bibliothek, als der Schulleiter sich zu ihr gesellte. Er erklärte schmunzelnd, ihm wäre zu Ohren gekommen, dass es ihr nach ihrer Rückkehr aus London deutlich besser ginge und er wolle sich selber davon überzeugen. Außerdem wollte er sich nach Remus' Genesung erkundigen. Carol erzählte ihm, dass es Remus viel besser gehe und dass sie beide sich ausgesprochen hätten, was der alte Mann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem wissenden Augenzwinkern kommentierte.

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt über den Orden und seine Entwicklung und schließlich standen sie auf, um sich zur Nacht zu verabschieden.

Carol, die wieder einmal das Essen vergessen hatte und nicht gemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit vergangen war, taumelte leicht. Sie stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Dumbledore sah sie etwas beunruhigt an, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder und öffnete die Augen. Einen Moment lang hielt sie sich noch an der Wand abgestützt, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich und die zog plötzlich eine Augenbraue hoch. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, strich mit der Hans über das Mauerwerk der Wand.

„Dieses Schloss ist weit mehr, als ein Hort des Wissens und der Lehre, oder?

„Hogwarts ist eine Schule, allerdings eine sehr alte Schule, das ist wahr." Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Ja, es ist alt, sehr alt. Und es beherbergt mehr als nur Wissen und den Wunsch zu lernen. Dieser Ort birgt große Macht, Sie müssen das doch wissen, es fühlen."

Dumbledore war ernst geworden und sah sie eine Weile schweigend an.

Dann, als hätte er einen Entschluss gefasst, richtete er sich gerade auf, zog seine Robe mit einem kleinen Ruck glatt und erwiderte:

„Ja, dies ist ein Ort großer Macht. Die Gründer der Schule haben diesen Platz nicht ohne Grund ausgewählt, hier ist eine Art Knotenpunkt magischer Energie. Der angrenzenden

Wald, der verbotenen Wald, hat seit Urzeiten magische Geschöpfe aller Art und Herkunft angelockt und das Schloss bietet jenen, die hier leben besonderen Schutz. Die Gründer haben es mit vielen verschiedenen Zaubern belegt, die es erfahrenen und mächtigen Zauberern ermöglicht, einen Schutzwall gegen das Böse zu halten. Dadurch ist es möglich, die Schule immer wieder mit neuen Schutzzaubern und Abwehr gegen die dunklen Künste zu belegen. Die Schulleiter erhalten das Wissen der Gründer von ihren jeweiligen Vorgängern und entscheiden selber, mit wem sie es teilen. Viele Generationen hat dieses uralte Wissen niemals dieses Büro verlassen, aber schon meine Vorgänger haben wieder begonnen, es ausgewählten Personen mitzuteilen. Ich habe es an bestimmte Mitglieder des Ordens gegeben, ich halte es für eminent wichtig, dass sie wissen, was Hogwarts wirklich bedeutet. Jeder von uns ist entbehrlich, aber Hogwarts darf nicht fallen."

Auch Dumbledore legte nun eine Hand an die Steine der Wand, atmete langsam und tief ein und legte den Kopf schief, als versuche etwas zu hören.

„Ist das so deutlich zu spüren?", fragte er und leichte Verwunderung schwang in seiner Stimme mit

Carol hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und antwortet nun nachdenklich.

„Nun, wenn man bedenkt, dass sich die Kräfte der Natur kaum von dem unterscheiden, was Sie in ihrer Welt die weiße Magie und was andere Kulturen die Mächte des Lichtes nennen, dann ist das kaum noch schwer zu verstehen."

Sie lächelte ihn an: „Jede Welt hat ihre Engel, nicht wahr?"

Damit verließ sie die Bibliothek und suchte sich ihren Weg zurück in den Gästetrakt.

Mark Tensborrow öffnete die Tür seines Hauses, als Snape pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit eintraf.

Wie gewohnt gingen sie in den Salon, wo Jingle bereits einen leichten Tee vorbereitet hatte, um mit dem Okklumentik-Unterricht fort zu fahren.

Während sie zunächst eine Tasse Tee tranken und eines der hervorragenden Gurken-Sandwichs aßen, berichtete Mark von der Observation und dem, was er in seiner Gruppe gehört hatte.

Snape ließ sich seine tiefe Beunruhigung über das Gehörte nicht anmerken, aber besonders die Erwähnung, dass der Anführer der Gruppe als möglicher Verräter angesehen wurde und dass Bellatrix Lestrange die Führung übernommen hatte, ließ ihn Schlimmes ahnen.

Äußerlich ruhig und gefasst, fragte er genauer nach und ließ Mark jedes Detail und jeden Wortlaut genauesten schildern. Schließlich schwiegen sie und der junge Mann sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Snape wägte jedes Wort sorgfältig ab, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Sie sind mehr denn je in Gefahr, Mark. Wir müssen unsere Bemühungen um ihre Sicherheit verstärken, notfalls werde ich Sie persönlich für einen Auftrag anfordern. Das ist gefährlich und könnte noch mehr Verdacht erregen, aber bevor man Sie des Verrats verdächtigt, hole ich Sie lieber aus der Schusslinie."

Mark sah ihn erstaunt an, schwieg aber. Er musste wieder daran denken, wie stark seine Zweifel an der Sache der Todesser geworden waren und fürchtete sich mehr denn je.

Snape sah ihn forschend an und ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, dass sein Mentor diese Zweifel vielleicht spüren konnte.

„Hören Sie Mark, wir müssen sicherstellen, dass man Ihnen keinen Verrat vorwirft, dass man sie nicht möglicherweise mit ihrer Gruppe zusammen verdächtigt und eliminiert."

Snape sah ernst aus und Mark hatte das Gefühl, er mache sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Wieder dachte er daran, wie sehr er sich immer einen Vater gewünscht hatte und wie sehr er sich seinen Vater so vorgestellt hatte.

„Ist es denn Ihrer Meinung nach möglich, dass Deakins ein Spion und Verräter ist?", fuhr Snape fort und Mark schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er rief sich zur Ordnung, gerade das freie fließen lassen von Gedanken war etwas, von dem er unbedingt lernen sollte, es zu unterbinden, denn es bot einem guten Legilimentiker einen perfekten Ansatzpunkt hatte Snape ihn gelehrt. Er schämte sich plötzlich, dass er das Gelernte so wenig umsetzte, obwohl er sich doch so sehr bemühte.

Er sah seinen Lehrer an und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe Deakins nur zweimal getroffen und er schien mir ein aufrichtiger Anhänger des dunklen Lords zu sein."

Mark errötete leicht, als er leiser fort fuhr: „Aber es ist wohl nicht sehr schwer, mich zu täuschen. Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit Verrat und Betrug."

Beschämt senkte er den Blick, hatte er doch all die Jahre geglaubt, was seine Mutter ihm erzählt hatte, keinen Zweifel hatte er empfunden, keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es eine andere Version der Geschichte geben könnte.

Snape musterte ihn aufmerksam, er erkannte die tiefe Unsicherheit in dem jungen Mann und beschloss vorsichtig weiter zu fragen.

„Hat er bei den Treffen ihrer Gruppe jemals Ansichten geäußert, aus denen man schließen könnte, dass er gegen einzelne Aktionen der Todesser war? Hatte er je so ausgesehen, als schmeckten ihm die Anweisungen nicht?"

Snape musterte Mark genau und als er dessen grüblerischen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, ergänzte er: „Manchmal sind es nur kleine Anzeichen, ein verrutschter Gesichtsausdruck, ein Blinzeln zur falschen Zeit. Denken Sie nach, Mark, es ist wichtig für unser weiteres Vorgehen."

Tensborrow grübelte, versuchte sich die zurückliegenden Treffen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dann schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf.

„Nichts. Da war absolut nichts Auffälliges. Zumindest nichts, das man für das Verhalten eines Verräters halten könnte. Allerdings habe ich noch nie einen Verräter oder einen Spion erlebt, ich weiß nicht recht, was da ein typisches Verhalten wäre."

Er schwieg einen Moment, während Snape ihn weiter ansah.

„Sir, woran würde man einen Spion erkennen?"

Snape sah ihn schweigend an, dann erwiderte er ohne die Miene zu verziehen: „Wenn es ein guter Spion ist, dann gar nicht."

„Wie kann ich ihre Frage dann beantworten, Sir?"

„Es gibt nur sehr wenige gute Spione."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, das ganze Gespräch verlief schleppend, ein neutraler Beobachter hätte den Eindruck gewinnen können, die beiden verbargen etwas voreinander, schlichen um ein heißes Thema herum, vorsichtig sondierend, dem anderen nicht trauend.

Mark dachte an seine Gedanken bei dem letzten Treffen, an seine Überlegungen, selber vielleicht ein Spion sein zu wollen und Furcht erfasste ihn. Er hatte sich seit dem mehrmals überlegt, wie er es anstellen könnte. Stärker und stärker war seine Abneigung gegen die Machenschaften der Todesser geworden und der offensichtliche Spaß an Grausamkeiten, den er bei vielen von ihnen bemerkte, tat ein Übriges. Auch, wenn seine Mutter ihn gelehrt hatte, dass er zu einer überlegenen Rasse gehörte, deren Recht und Pflicht es war, über alle anderen Menschen und Geschöpfe zu herrschen, so hatte er sich bei unnötiger Grausamkeit immer unwohl gefühlt. Damals, in Spanien, weit fort vom Zentrum der Macht des dunklen Lords und lange vor seiner Wiedererstarkung war diese Art nicht sehr ausgeprägt gewesen, die wenigen Anhänger der dunklen Lehren hatten sich nicht so offen gezeigt und dennoch waren ihre wenigen grausamen Handlungen ihm unangenehm gewesen. Er hatte sich damals gedacht, er wäre einfach noch zu weich und hatte sich bemüht, diese Gefühle zu verbergen.

Nun aber, in direkter Nähe zu ihrem Herrn, der dabei war mächtiger zu werden, als je zuvor, scheuten sich die Todesser nicht mehr im Mindesten und Mark war immer angewiderter von ihren Handlungen und ihren Worten. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren und immer öfter hatte er den Drang, einfach fortzulaufen. Natürlich ging das nicht, das hatte Snape ihm erklärt, man würde ihm Verrat und Flucht nicht durchgehen lassen. Der dunkle Lord hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er es genoss, an solchen Leuten Exempel zu statuieren und wie man sehen konnte, trug diese Vorgehensweise Früchte.

Mark quälte sich mehr und mehr mit diesen Gedanken und er begann sich nichts sehnlicher zu wünschen, als der Farce seiner Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern wenigstens noch einen Sinn zu geben. Selbst, wenn ihn das das Leben kosten könnte. Er zermarterte sich seit Tagen das Gehirn, wie er es anstellen konnte, unauffällig aus Snape heraus zu bekommen, an wen ein möglicher Spion sich wenden konnte. Vielleicht konnte er Snape unauffällig an seinem Arbeitsplatz aufsuchen und dort Kontakt zu Dumbledore aufnehmen. Ideen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf und wurden in sekundenschnelle wieder verworfen.

Seine ganze Haltung hatte sich gewandelt, seit er von der Geschichte seiner Familie gehört hatte und je mehr er zweifelte, desto unmöglicher schien es ihm, seine Fassade aufrecht zu halten und desto mehr wünschte er sich etwas sinnvolles zu tun.

Er bemerkte, dass Snape ihn ansah, als warte er darauf, dass Mark etwas sagte.

Hatte sein Lehrer etwas von diesen Gedanken mitbekommen und prüfte ihn nun?

Er schluckte schwer, schwieg aber weiter.

„Nun wollen wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen", brachte Snape sie wieder auf den eigentlichen Grund des Treffens zurück. Mark nickte schweigend, ihm war klar, wie wichtig es war, dass er seinen Geist verschließen konnte. Insbesondere nun, da er mehr und mehr entschlossen war, sich irgendwie Dumbledores Leuten zu offenbaren und seinem Gewissen zu folgen. Seine einzige Sorge war, wie er dies vor seinem Lehrer verbergen konnte, der ein meisterhafter Legilimentiker war. Andererseits hatte er beim bisherigen Unterricht gemerkt, dass Snape großen Wert auf Wahrung der Privatsphäre legte und im höchsten Masse diszipliniert mit seinen Fähigkeiten umging. Und so hoffte Mark, dass es ihm gelinge konnte, seine Gedanken zu verbergen. Zumindest im Rahmen dieser Übungen, er machte sich nichts vor, dass ein Mensch mit weniger Skrupeln da keinerlei Probleme haben würde, ihm seine Geheimnisse zu entreißen. Umso mehr konzentrierte er sich darauf, so viel wie nur irgend möglich aus dem Unterricht zu lernen und umzusetzen.

Snape bereitete sich darauf vor, Mark wieder in die Kunst der Okklumentik einzuweisen, aber während er beobachtete, wie sein Schüler die Augen schloss und offensichtlich mit seinen Konzentrationsübungen begann, schweiften seine eigenen Gedanken ab.

Es war beunruhigend, was er da von Mark hörte. Die Zusammenfassung von einzelnen Todessern zu kleinen, autonom agierenden Grüppchen unter der Leitung einzelner Führungspersönlichkeiten ließ darauf schließen, dass die Pläne zur finalen Übernahme der Zaubererwelt in die erste Stufe eingetreten waren. Er wusste, dass dies direkt zu der Zerstörung strategischer Ziele führen würde, was Voldemort den Weg freimachen sollte, Potter zu töten, der dann weit weniger geschützt sein würde, als es jetzt der Fall war.

Scheinbar hatte die Zerstörung des Artefaktes eine neue Strategie nötig gemacht, deren indirekte Resultate er gerade erfahren hatte. Das typische Misstrauen in den Reihen der Todesser machte ein Vorgehen mit kleinen Gruppen, von denen die eine keine Ahnung davon hatte, was die andere tat und bei denen keine Gruppe erkennen konnte, was ihr Handeln für den ganzen Plan bedeutete, logisch.

Logisch und unglaublich schwierig zu durchschauen für jemanden, der nicht in der obersten Riege mitspielte.

Er atmete tief ein, dann konzentrierte er sich auf Mark und sie begannen den Unterricht.

Carol setzte in den folgenden Tagen ihre Studien fort, verbrachte aber auch einige Zeit im Wald und auf den Ländereien. Es war ihr zur Routine geworden, darauf zu achten, die Schüler zu meiden und darauf zu achten, sich während der Unterrichtsstunden im Gelände zu bewegen. Für ruhige Stunden hatte sie noch immer das magisch versteckte Eckchen hinter den Gewächshäusern zur Verfügung und so genoss sie ihre Zeit in Hogwarts mehr und mehr.

Manchmal traf sie abends Harry, Ron und Hermine und seltener auch Neville und Luna bei Übungen auf einem Platz nahe Hagrids Hütte an. Sie hatten ihr von der DA erzählt und Carol beobachtete interessiert, wie sie Zauber und Flüche übten. Dies waren, wie man ihr erklärte, nicht die regulären Stunden den DA, sondern eine Art Extra-Übungen, wobei sie an Rons rot angelaufenen Ohren und Hermines betretenem Gesicht erahnen konnte, dass es sich nicht um offiziell abgesegnete Zauber handelte, die hier geübt wurden. Die Jungendlichen erklärten ihr zwar mehr oder minder überzeugend, dass sie hier trainierten, um den Rest der Gruppe besser lehren zu können, aber sie lächelte nur und merkte, dass sie es durchaus angemessen fände, manche Regeln unter besonderen Umständen etwas zu dehnen.

Die Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern des Trios bestätigte ihr, was sie sich schon gedacht hatte.

Voller Faszination beobachtete sie, wie die Drei etwas übten, das Harry ihr als Patronus-Zauber erklärt hatte. Sie hatte bereits mitbekommen, dass der Orden diese merkwürdigen Erscheinungen aus Licht für Mitteilungen benutzte. An mehreren Abenden übten sie diesen Zauber und man konnte sehen, dass sie immer besser wurden.

Sie hatte auch ein paar Mal aus der Ferne gesehen, dass in einer größeren Gruppe geübt wurde, aber das fand nur selten unter freiem Himmel statt, hatten sie ihr erklärt.

Wieder einmal beobachtete sie die Drei, als sie an einer kleinen Baumgruppe übten. Carol ging auf sie zu, hielt aber in einiger Distanz inne. Eine eigenartige Hast ging von diesen Jugendlichen aus, eine Dringlichkeit lag über dieser Szene, die ihr erschreckend klar machte, dass ihnen die Zeit davon lief, dass das, was kommen musste sich mit Riesenschritten näherte. Der eisige Wind zerrte an den blattlosen Ästen der Bäume und auch er schien zur Eile zu mahnen, Und das schien nicht nur sie zu spüren, sondern auch die Jugendlichen. Sie waren hochkonzentriert bei der Sache, unterbrachen sich dann aber, als Carol sich näherte.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung erklärten sie Carol, dass sie Feinderkennungszauber übten, die Hermine aus den verschiedensten Apparaturen zur Erkennung von Feinden und zur Alarmierung abgeleitet hatte. Hermine lief leicht rosa an bei dem Lob ihrer Freunde und auch Carol war angemessen beeindruckt.

„Man kann sie an Häusern anbringen, oder innerhalb von Häusern in Gängen und Korridoren, also man verhext sozusagen einen Punkt an der Mauer, damit man gewarnt wird, wenn sich feindlich gesinnte Personen nähern", erklärte sie. „Natürlich gibt es auch direkte Alarmzauber, aber an die kommen wir nicht heran, weil sie noch nicht auf unserem Lehrplan stehen. Außerdem unterscheiden sie nur sehr selten zwischen Freund und Feind."

Sie strahlte, man merkte, wie sehr sie in ihrem Element war und Carol musste lächeln.

„Das Problem ist", fuhr Hermine eifrig fort, „dass wir nicht wirklich überprüfen können, ob wir alles richtig gemacht haben, denn solange sich hier kein Feind nähert, werden wir nichts merken."

Sie seufzte. „Ich habe stundenlang gegrübelt, wie man das simulieren könnte, aber das einzige, was mir eingefallen ist, war ein Irrwicht. Aber ob das klappen würde, ist auch fraglich, es wäre also keine sichere Methode, unseren Erfolg zu überprüfen." Sie zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Es ist zum verrückt werden."

Harry und Ron tauschten Blicke, die erkennen ließen, dass sie sich nicht das erste Mal über diese Unzulänglichkeit ausließ.

„Naja, aber wir sind schon ziemlich sicher, findest Du nicht?", versuchte Ron zu beschwichtigen.

Hermine sah ihn an und nickte dann zögernd, aber ihre Stirn blieb gerunzelt.

„Manchmal hat man keine Wahl, man muss einfach sein Bestes geben und dann hoffen, dass alles klappt", sagte Carol nachdenklich.

Sie plauderten noch ein wenig, aber jeder schien mehr mit eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt und so verabschiedete Carol sich bald und ging in Richtung Gewächshäuser. Sie wollte noch zu Professor Sprout und sich über bestimmte magische Pflanzen erkundigen. Besonders interessierte sie sich für das, was ais den verschiedenen Samen geworden war, die sie aus Jaspers Hütte mitgebracht hatte und die sie der Kräuterkundlerin gegeben hatte. Sie musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken daran, wie die Frau vor Begeisterung fast geglüht hatte, als sie einige der Samen und Sprösslinge erkannt hatte. Bei anderen war sie völlig ratlos, wollte aber versuchen, etwas aus ihnen zu ziehen.

Carol erreichte das Gewächshaus Nummer 2, stellte aber fest, das es abgeschlossen war und als sie durch die Scheiben starrte, stellte sie fest, dass es völlig verlassen war.

Sie hatte sich wohl zu lange aufgehalten und nun war Professor Sprout gegangen.

Ärgerlich, aber morgen war ja auch noch ein Tag, dachte sie sich und wandte sich ab, um noch ein paar Schritte über das nun ausgestorbene Gelände zu machen.

Als sie um die Ecke des Gewächshauses kam, sah sie eine Gestalt, die Gewächshaus Nummer 4 verließ und in ihre Richtung ging. Sie erkannte Haltung und Gang und nun sah die Gestalt auf und Snape nickte ihr grüssend zu. Er trug einen Beutel in der Hand, aus dem mehrere Stiele und Blätter hervorragten. Offensichtlich hatte er sich mit Trankzutaten eingedeckt.

Snape ging zielstrebig zu ihr und als er sie erreichte, musterte er sie kritisch. Sie begrüßten sich und er musterte sie noch einmal eindringlich, dann sagte er mit milder Zufriedenheit in der Stimme: „Es geht Dir besser."

Carol nickte und erzählte ihm, was sie bei Hagrid mit den Einhörnern erlebt hatte. Sie schilderte jedes Detail und sie strahlte unbändige Freude dabei aus. So sehr, dass er fast lächeln musste.

Carol bemerkte es und sagte schmunzelnd: „Siehst Du? Tut doch gar nicht weh, mal zu lächeln." Sie lachte ihn an, aber seine Miene wurde düster.

Sehr leise sagte er: „Nein, es tut nicht weh, zu lächeln. Aber es schmerzt, sich zu erinnern, dass es einmal eine Zeit gab, als ein Lächeln nichts Besonderes war, auf das man hingewiesen wurde."

Carol schwieg, es gab nichts, was sie darauf erwidern konnte, es gab keine tröstenden Worte, die etwas gegen den Schmerz und die Bitterkeit ausrichten konnten, die in diesen Worten mitschwangen.

Schweigend gingen sie über das Gelände und langsam wich die Spannung, die Snape umgeben hatte wieder.

Nach einer Weile entdeckten sie abseits des Weges zwei Personen, die sich offensichtlich stritten. Sie gestikulierten heftig und vereinzelt waren lautere, aber unverständliche Worte zu hören.

Carol und Snape näherten sich schneller, um zu sehen, was da los war und dann erkannten sie Nicholas Kasparian und Draco Malfoy, die in ihren heftigen Streit vertieft waren. Draco warf die Arme in die Luft und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab. Kasparians Gesicht war rot vor Zorn und er hob die Hand, als wolle er Draco schlagen.

Snape bleib stehen, wandte sich an Carol und sagte: „Warte hier, ich glaube dort werde ich als Hauslehrer gebraucht."

Mit eiligen Schritten und wehendem Umhang ging er auf die beiden Personen zu. Carol blieb im Schatten der nahen Bäume stehen und beobachtete die Szene. Der blonde Junge wandte sich an Snape, seine Gesten wirkten aufgebracht. Kasparian stand wie eine Statue da, den Arm ausgestreckt und sein Finger deutete auf den Jungen. Dann sagte er so laut, dass sogar Carol es in der Entfernung deutlich hören konnte: „Keine Malfoy-Brut wird je anders von mir behandelt werden."

„Es reicht!", erklang nun auch Snapes Stimme schneidend. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Jungen, der nach ein paar Worten zornig in Richtung Schloss davon stapfte.

Snape sprach noch ein paar Worte mit Kasparian, der aber wieder völlig entspannt und höflich wirkte. Als auch dieser sich zum Gehen wandte, kehrte Snape zu Carol zurück.

Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen, aber er winkte nur ab: „Alberne Schulstreitereien, nichts wichtiges."

„Nun, ich fand, es klang beunruhigend, wenn Du mich fragst."

„Ich frage Dich nicht", entgegnete er grob, fügte dann aber versöhnlicher hinzu: „Slytherin-Angelegenheiten. Wir tragen die Dinge nie nach Außen. Nie."

Damit schwieg er.

Carol seufzte, insistierte aber nicht und so gingen sie schweigend zurück zum Schloss.


	42. Eulen

**Kapitel 42: Eulen**

Einige Tage nach dem Ereignis, das sie mit Snape zusammen gesehen hatte, traf Carol Nicholas Kasparian wieder. Er war charmant und höflich wie immer und nichts erinnerte an den vor Zorn bebenden Mann, den sie bei dem Streit gesehen hatte.

Er machte ihr Komplimente, brachte sie zum Lachen und war wie jedes Mal ein vorzüglicher Gesellschafter. Carol genoss seine Gegenwart, aber es ließ ihr keine Ruhe, was sie gesehen hatte und schließlich fragte sie ihn vorsichtig nach der Situation.

Er schien zunächst bestürzt, dass sie den Streit mit angesehen hatte, dann aber erklärte er ihr in ruhigem Tonfall: „Es ist ein alter Disput zwischen den Familien Malfoy und Kasparian. Wir, die Familie Kasparian, vertreten die alte Linie des Hauses Slytherin, verkörpern Stolz und Ehre. Stolz sind die Malfoys, aber es mangelt ihnen an Ehre, deshalb können sie niemals würdige Vertreter des Hauses sein.

List und das Erringen des eigenen Vorteils müssen nicht ehrlos sein, man muss nur verstehen, diese Eigenschaften zu verknüpfen. Das ist nicht einfach, aber der einfache Weg ist nie der Weg eines wahren Slytherins. Gryffindors rennen mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, sie kennen nur schwarz oder weiß. Aber ein wahrer Slytherin weiß, dass es viele Grautöne gibt und dass es die Kunst des Meisters ist, sie zu kombinieren."

Er schwieg einen Moment und sah sie fragend an.

Carol nickte stumm.

„Draco ist ein echter Spross der Malfoys", fuhr Kasparian fort. „Ich habe versucht, ihm beizubringen, wie man sich ehrenhaft duelliert, aber er ist nicht einmal daran interessiert, die Grundlagen zu beherrschen. Er glaubt, ein gezielter Fluch in den Rücken des Gegners wäre effizienter, als die Duellregeln zu befolgen. Als käme es immer nur auf Effizienz an. Ich selber habe mehr Kämpfe gewonnen, als dieser Bursche Frühstückseier gegessen hat und ich hatte es nie nötig ehrlos zu agieren. Merlin, dieser Junge ist auf direktem Wege dahin, eine vollständige Kopie seines widerlichen Vaters zu werden."

Abscheu klang aus Kasparians Stimme.

Die Erinnerung an ihre Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy und an die Bedrohung, die von ihm ausgegangen war, drängte sich in Carols Gedanken nach vorne. Unwillkürlich schauderte sie, als sie daran dachte, wie haarknapp sie dem schrecklichen Schicksal entkommen war, das Malfoy sen. für sie vorgesehen hatte.

Kasparian schien es zu bemerken, denn ein fragender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, als er Carol ansah.

„Ich bin Lucius Malfoy begegnet", sagte sie in einem gezwungen neutral klingenden Tonfall.

„Aus Ihrem Tonfall und Ihrer Haltung schließe ich, dass es keine angenehme Begegnung war."

Carol schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Er wollte mich Lord Voldemort zum Geschenk machen. Natürlich erst, nachdem er mich selber ein wenig gequält hatte."

Wieder schauderte sie leicht, als sie an die kalte Grausamkeit und das Vergnügen in den Augen Malfoys dachte.

Gleichzeitig bemerkte ein Teil von ihr, dass Kasparian nicht zusammenzuckte, als sie den Namen Voldemorts ausgesprochen hatte, wie sie es sonst so oft in der erstaunlich abergläubischen Zaubererwelt erlebt hatte. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, aber etwas in ihr nahm diesen Umstand zur Kenntnis und legte die Information zur späteren Begutachtung in den Tiefen des Bewusstseins ab.

„Ja", sagte Kasparian und brachte sie damit in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ja, das passt hervorragend zu Lucius."

„Sie scheinen ihn sehr gut zu kennen", Carol musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd, der merkwürdige Unterton in seinen Worten war ihr nicht entgangen und er passte so ganz und gar nicht zu dem sonst so beherrschten und fröhlichen Mann. Ihr fiel plötzlich auf, wie seltsam es war, dass sie ihn vorher nie anders erlebt hatte, bis zu dem Moment, als er mit einem der Malfoys aneinander geraten war. Zuerst war es die Auseinandersetzung mit Draco gewesen und nun schon das Gespräch über Lucius.

Er antwortete nicht gleich, musterte sie einen Moment, als müsse er sich überlegen, was er ihr erzählen sollte, dann sagte er in deutlich ruhigerem Tonfall: „Wir kennen uns seit der Schulzeit. Lucius und ich kommen aus Familien, die sich seit Generationen kennen und mal näher und mal weniger nahe gestanden haben.

Wir waren im gleichen Jahrgang hier in Hogwarts, natürlich im gleichen Haus und einander anfangs nicht einmal feindselig gesonnen." Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und erinnerte an den charmanten Ausdruck, den sein Gesicht normalerweise hatte.

„Severus war damals einer der Kleinen, wir haben sie kaum wahrgenommen, außer natürlich, dass sie uns Älteren im Haus dienen mussten."

Als er ihren irritierten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu:" Eine jahrhundertealte Tradition im Haus Slytherin. Die jüngeren Schüler nehmen den Älteren die Arbeiten ab, erledigen Aufträge für sie und dergleichen mehr. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Ich schätze, Severus hatte es schwerer, als die meisten. Viel Ärger in seinem eigenen Jahrgang, Sie wissen ja, wie Jugendliche sind.

Jedenfalls habe ich nie viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, keiner von uns hat das.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ihn nun hier wieder zu treffen, als Hauslehrer des Hauses Slytherin."

Er lachte trocken und Carol konnte fühlen, dass ihm diese Art Umkehrung der Rollen nicht sehr gefallen hatte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann merkte sie, dass er sie geschickt manipuliert hatte. Er war von einem Thema, das ihm unangenehm war ausgewichen auf eines, mit dem er besser umgehen konnte und von dem er annahm, dass es sie genauso interessierte. Fast hätte sie nicht einmal bemerkt, wie er mit ihr und ihren Gedanken gespielt hatte und sie konnte ein anerkennendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Und was ist dann zwischen Ihnen und Lucius Malfoy vorgefallen, dass sie nun so verbittert über ihn und seine Familie sprechen?", versuchte sie ihn auf das eigentliche Thema zurück zu bringen.

„Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte, eine düstere Geschichte und vor allen Dingen eine sehr private Geschichte. Keine Sache, die an diesem Ort zu dieser Zeit erzählt werden sollte. Sie werden einem verschrobenen Mann erlauben, seine Geheimnisse zu wahren, bis er bereit ist, sie preiszugeben."

Er lächelte sie gewinnend an.

„Vielleicht können Sie mir die düsteren, privaten Geschichten bei einem Abendessen und einer Flaschen alten Elfenwein entlocken. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, mich dieser Versuchung zu unterziehen und ich glaube, Sie könnten sehr erfolgreich sein, meine Liebe."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lächelte.

„Wir werden sehen, Mr Kasparian." Sie lachte fröhlich und die düstere Stimmung vom Anfang des Gesprächs war verschwunden.

Schließlich erhob verabschiedete sie sich und ging in Richtung Schloss davon. Er sah ihr sinnierend nach. Erstaunlich, wie er ihr fast erzählt hätte, was er so lange tief in seinem Inneren vergraben hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber, was war ihm nur eingefallen, sie war eine Fremde, jemand, der nur in der Bibliothek des Schlosses für ein Buch recherchierte und nichts mit ihnen zu tun hatte. Sein alter Disput ging sie nichts an und er schalt sich einen alten Esel. Wieder fiel ihm ein, dass er sie eigentlich hatte fragen wollen, woher sie kam, denn sie kam ja offensichtlich nicht von hier. Er nahm sich fest vor, bei nächster Gelegenheit etwas nachzuforschen, woher sie eigentlich kam und was genau sie hier tat.

Carol ging versonnen zurück zum Schloss, als plötzlich etwas in ihre Richtung flog. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte, dass es eine Eule war. Der hellbraune Vogel flog direkt auf sie zu und Carol bemerkte erstaunt, dass es Coco war. Mit einem eleganten Schwung landete das Tier vor ihren Füssen und schuhute freundlich.

Carol ging in die Hocke und sah Coco fragend an: „Was machst Du denn hier?"

Coco streckte ihr ein Bein entgegen, an das ein Stück aufgerolltes Pergament gebunden war.

Erstaunt nahm Carol es ab, der Brief konnte nur von Jaspers Mutter sein, aber was könnte sie ihr mitzuteilen haben?

Gespannt öffnete Carol den Brief und las ihn voller Erstaunen.

Jaspers Mutter teilte ihr mit, sie habe lange Zeit überlegt, was sie mit Coco machen solle, denn schließlich war das Jaspers Eule gewesen und sie selber habe ja eine eigene. Schließlich habe sie sich überlegt, dass Carol, jetzt, da sie in der Zaubererwelt lebte auch eine Eule für die Briefpost brauchen würde und was läge da näher als ihr Coco zu schicken?

Sie sandte Carol die Eule mit all ihren guten Wünschen und vielen Gebeten für das Gelingen ihrer Aufgabe. Die alte Frau versicherte ihr, sie würde oft an Carol denken und versuchen, ihr immer wieder Kraft und Mut zu schicken.

Carol blinzelte ein paar Tränen der Rührung weg und strich Coco sanft über das Gefieder. Die Eule schuhute wieder zufrieden, anscheinend war sie mit dem Arrangement einverstanden.

Und so schickte Carol sie in die Eulerei der Schule und nahm sich vor, Winky zu fragen, was man besorgen könnte, um einer Eule eine Freude zu machen.

Sie sah dem wunderschönen Tier nach, das in einem weiten Bogen auf den höchsten Turm des Schlosses zu flog und ihre Erinnerungen an Jasper und an eine unbeschwerte Zeit des Lernens und der Freude erfüllten sie. Sie hatte nichts gewusst von der Zaubererwelt und von der Bedrohung, die in ihr heranwuchs. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, welchen Schmerz und Verlust ihr Weg noch für sie bereithielt.

Mit jedem Tag, an dem sie lernte, um was es hier ging, hatte sie ein wenig mehr von der naiven Unschuld verloren, mit der sie staunend wie ein Kind diese Welt betreten hatte.

Und gleichzeitig hatte sie mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr bekommen. Wissen, Verstehen, Freunde und Liebe.

Es waren so turbulente Zeiten und es gab kaum einmal Momente, in denen man Luft holen konnte, um Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Sie sorgte sich um so viele Menschen, die ihr wertvoll geworden waren.

Sie dachte an Harry und seine Freunde und es kam ihr so unfair vor, dass sie eine solche Last auf ihren jungen Schultern tragen mussten. Sie hätten unbeschwert ihre Schulzeit erleben sollen, die erste Liebe und den Druck der Prüfungen. Aber keine dunkle Wolke aus Todesdrohung und Krieg sollte über ihren Leben schweben und sie belasten, das war einfach nicht fair.

Carol fühlte Zorn über das Schicksal, das so vielen Menschen das Leben erschwerte, die Glück und Freude verdient hatten. Aber andererseits wusste sie, dass alles im Leben einen Grund hatte und dass es nicht sinnvoll war, sich die Dinge anders zu wünschen, als sie waren. Es war eine Verschwendung von Energie, die man besser da hinein steckte, die Dinge zu verändern, wenn man es nicht über sich bringen konnte, sie zu ertragen.

Sie seufzte tief, sah, wie Coco mit einem letzen eleganten Bogen um die Ecke des Turmes flog und aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand und wandte sich selber wieder dem Schloss zu, um ein paar Dinge nachzulesen.

Eine elegante Schneeeule brachte Severus Snape eine Nachricht, die ihn erstaunte. Lucius Malfoy bat ihn, sich auf Malfoy Manor einzufinden, es handele sich um eine Angelegenheit höchster Dringlichkeit und erfordere äußerste Diskretion.

Er sah den Brief eine Weile an, versuchte zu erahnen, was Malfoy dazu getrieben haben könnte, seine Deckung zu verlassen und überlegte kurz, Dumbledore davon zu unterrichten. Dann aber beschloss er, erst einmal herauszufinden, worum es überhaupt ging, bevor er Unruhe verbreiten wollte. Vielleicht ging es nur um die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Draco und Kasparian und Lucius wollte ihn als Hauslehrer auffordern, Draco zu unterstützen.

Aber eigentlich konnte er sich das kaum vorstellen. Das war eine Angelegenheit, für die Lucius nicht unbedingt selber in Erscheinung treten müsste, er hätte Narcissa beauftragen können, dieses Gespräch zu führen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, keine weiteren Gedankenspiele, er würde jetzt dorthin gehen und herausfinden, was Lucius für ein dringendes Anliegen hatte.

Er verließ die Schule, ohne jemandem zu begegnen und disapparierte, sobald er die Tore der Ländereien hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Wenig später traf er auf Malfoy Manor ein und wurde direkt in einen der Salons im oberen Stockwerk geführt. Als er den Raum betrat, sah er eine Frau in einem der ledernen Sessel am Kamin sitzen.

Er kannte sie und nun war ihm auch klar, warum es hier um Diskretion ging. Vor ihm saß eine der meistgesuchten Todesserinnen der Zaubererwelt.

Bellatrix Lestrange sah Snape kalt an. Sie hielt sich nicht mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln auf, kam direkt zur Sache.

„Ich habe Nachrichten vom dunklen Lord für Dich, Severus. Er möchte wissen, warum Delport Dich so sehr hasst, dass er Dich in diese Falle auf der Lichtung gelockt hat. Was auch immer dort vor sich gegangen ist, der Lord ist höchst ungehalten darüber, dass derartige Eigenmächtigkeiten vorgekommen sind."

Snape zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich sage seit Jahren, dass Delport eine instabile Persönlichkeit ist. Was hat er dem Lord denn über seine Beweggründe gesagt?"

„Er ist verschwunden. Zusammen mit seinen beiden Brüdern. Nur dieser Idiot, der immer mit ihnen zusammen unterwegs war ist noch da, aber er war nur Delport und seinen Brüdern gefolgt, um Dich zu kriegen. Selbst die subtilen Befragungsmethoden des Lords konnten ihm keine Informationen mehr entlocken, also können wir davon ausgehen, dass er wirklich nicht wusste, was Delport wollte", erwiderte Bellatrix mit unüberhörbarer Abscheu in der Stimme. „Wir haben so etwas ja erwartet. Was danach allerdings dort passiert ist, bleibt völlig unklar. Keiner der anwesenden Todesser hat auch nur einen einzigen Funken Erinnerung an das, was ihm passiert ist. Sie sind auf dieser Lichtung aufgewacht und ihre letzte Erinnerung lag Stunden zurück. Sie folgten anscheinend einem Notsignal Delports, der offenbar in seinem Übereifer die halbe Armee des dunklen Lords alarmiert hatte. Keiner von ihnen weiß, wie er dort hingekommen ist und warum er dort war. Muss ich erwähnen, dass der dunkle Lord nicht erfreut ist, so etwas zu erfahren?"

Snape zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Er verschwieg wohlweißlich, dass er von Delport eine Information über das Artefakt erhalten hatte und dass diese Information zur Zerstörung des Artefaktes geführt hatte. Er verschwieg auch, dass Delport ihm diese Information nur als Köder hatte geben wollen, um seine Rache an ihm zu vollenden. Wäre Delports Plan aufgegangen, hätte niemand je erfahren, dass er die Natur und den Aufbewahrungsort des Artefaktes verraten hatte. Delports eigener Übereifer und sein Hang dazu, sein eigenes Süppchen zu kochen waren ihm zum Verhängnis geworden.

Bellatrix Lestrange verzog ihr einst schönes, nun aber hartes Gesicht zu einem freudlosen Lächeln.

„Nun zu dem anderen Grund, aus dem ich hier bin. Der dunkle Lord hat einen Auftrag für Dich, Severus."

Snape musterte sie und nickte dann knapp.

„Ihm ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Dumbledore eine neue Waffe hat", sie sah ihn an, gespannt, ob sein Gesicht eine Regung zeigen würde.

„Ich weiß von keiner Waffe", seine Stimme klang neutral.

„Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass eine Frau beim Orden ist, die ganz erstaunliche Kräfte haben soll. So enorme Kräfte, dass der dunkle Lord sie haben will."

„Oh. Ja, es ist da eine Frau, aber sie ist keine Hexe und ihre Kräfte sind… nun ja… sie versteht sich gewissermaßen ein wenig aufs Heilen", noch immer klang Snapes Stimme unbeteiligt, fast ein wenig gelangweilt. In seinem Inneren jedoch tobte der Aufruhr. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Gedanken rasten. Das Schlimmste, was er sich vorstellen konnte, war eingetreten.

Bellas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wir haben da etwas anderes gehört", sagte sie spitz. „Kann es sein, dass Du nicht besonders gut informiert bist, Severus? Oder verschweigst Du uns etwas?"

Sie machte eine Pause.

„Wie dem auch sei. Der dunkle Lord will sie. Sie wird ihm mit ihren Kräften dienen, oder sterben. Du wirst Sie ihm zuführen."

Snape holte Luft. „Ich muss erst abwarten, bis sie wieder einmal unterwegs ist. Zurzeit ist sie in der Schule und ich kann sie schlecht unter den Augen Dumbledores entführen. Sie macht immer wieder Reisen, ich werde versuchen, herauszufinden, wann sie das nächste Mal für längere Zeit Hogwarts verlässt und wohin, dann kann ich ihr folgen und sie abfangen. Aber ich muss erst nähere Informationen zu ihren Reiseplänen haben. Seit ich wieder in der Schule bin und unterrichte, habe ich den direkten Kontakt zum Orden nicht mehr so häufig, wie vorher. Sie ist momentan in Hogwarts, aber ich hörte, dass sie demnächst eine Reise planen würde. Ich brauche erst genauere Informationen darüber, bevor ich weitere Schritte einleiten kann."

„Ich bin sicher, das wird Dir keinerlei Probleme bereiten, Severus. Und Du wirst sie unserem Herrn zuverlässig überbringen." Sie lächelte süßlich, doch ihre Stimme hatte die Schärfe eines Skalpells.

Snape nickte knapp. „Richte dem dunklen Lord aus, sein Wunsch ist mir wie immer Befehl."

Er erhob sich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Bellatrix sah ihm noch einen Moment nach und ihr Gesicht verzog sich in grausamer Genugtuung.


	43. Ein Damm bricht

**Kapitel 43: Ein Damm bricht**

Snape kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er war fast völlig sicher, dass Bellatrix keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte, dass seine Erklärungen sie zufrieden gestellt hatten. Zunächst. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass sie trotz Allem die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und weiter nachforschen würde, aber für den Moment schien es kein Problem zu geben. Wenn sie irgendwann mehr Erklärungen wollte oder Zweifel äußerte, dann konnte er sich immer noch damit auseinander setzen.

Als er den Weg vom Tor zum Schloss hinaufging, überwältigte ihn die Erkenntnis, was Bella da von ihm gefordert hatte, die er bis hierher erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

Er schauderte und merkte, dass er sich wie betäubt fühlte. Er konnte es kaum fassen, obwohl ein Teil seines Verstandes ihn schon seit einiger Zeit vor so einer Entwicklung gewarnt hatte. Zu viele Dinge waren geschehen, die unmöglich der Aufmerksamkeit des dunklen Lords und seiner vielen Augen und Ohren entgangen sein konnten.

Als er sich klar machte, in welcher Gefahr Carol nun schwebte, wurde ihn fast übel. Erst jetzt begriff er, wie viel ihm diese Freundschaft bedeutete und nach diesem Moment der Schwäche riss er sich zusammen und schwor sich selber, nicht zuzulassen, dass ihr irgendetwas geschah, wenn er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, das zu verhindern.

Er überlegte, bei wem er dezente Erkundigungen einziehen konnte, was genau der dunkle Lord über Carol wusste und was er vorhatte, wenn er ihrer habhaft geworden war.

Lucius und Narcissa fielen wohl weg, ihre Verbindung zu Bella war zu eng, so dass eine Nachfrage seinerseits sofort Verdacht erregen würde.

Er beschloss, sich bei nächster Gelegenheit mit einigen Todessern des inneren Kreises unauffällig zu unterhalten.

Eine Unterhaltung nach seinen Wünschen zu manipulieren und sein Gegenüber im Gefühl zu lassen, die Unterhaltung eigentlich selber zu kontrollieren, war eine seiner Spezialitäten, die ihm schon eine Menge Informationen eingebracht hatte.

Zorn kochte in ihm hoch, als er daran dachte, wie sehr sich sein Leben in den letzten Wochen verändert hatte und dass nun alles drohte wieder zerstört zu werden, was sich gerade erst zaghaft in eine positivere Richtung entwickelt hatte. Sicher, seine Tätigkeit als Spion für den Orden war immer schwieriger und gefährlicher geworden und das, was ihm durch Delports Falle widerfahren war, war fast unerträglich gewesen. Aber dennoch hatten die Dinge sich verändert und etwas wie Wärme und ein wenig Zuversicht waren in sein Leben getreten. Eine wage Hoffnung auf Frieden irgendwann.

Doch nun war all das gefährdeter denn je und er spürte, wie eine eisige Härte sein Herz erfasste. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, es bestünde die Möglichkeit für Frieden oder gar Freundschaft für ihn, ohne dass es ein schreckliches Ende nehmen musste?

Er lachte trocken und tonlos auf, dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und widmete sich wieder den Überlegungen, wie er die Situation lösen und Carol schützen könnte. Er versuchte, den immer noch in ihm brodelnden Zorn zu bändigen, um klarer denken zu können. Tief in Gedanken versunken ging er weiter über das Schulgelände, ohne zu merken, wohin er ging.

Ron und Hermine sahen Harry seufzend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es jemals so gut hinbekommen können, dass wir die anderen anleiten können", sagte Hermine ungewohnt zaghaft.

Harry grinste sie aufmunternd an und wandte sich dann an seinen Freund, der noch mutloser als Hermine wirkte.

„Komm schon, Ron. Deiner war doch schon ganz ordentlich. Ok, er war noch gestaltlos, aber immerhin."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Sowas kann man den anderen nicht beibringen, wenn mans selber nicht beherrscht. Du solltest das wirklich lieber alleine machen, Harry."

Hermine sagte leise: „Der Patronuszauber ist so schrecklich kompliziert, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das etwas für die DA ist."

Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, wir können uns den Luxus, nur passende Zauber zu lernen, nicht mehr leisten. Die Dementoren sind nun mal auf Voldemorts Seite und wir sollten gewappnet sein. Zumindest, so gut es uns möglich ist. Ich kann das nicht alleine schaffen, nicht jeden einzelnen der DA anleiten, das ist einfach zu viel." Er wirkte erschöpft.

„Ja, deshalb trainieren wir ja hier auch zusammen, damit wir Dich dabei unterstützen können", versuchte Hermine nun wieder munterer zu klingen, während Ron betreten zu Boden sah.

Harry lächelte sie zaghaft an und nickte.

„Ok, auch, wenn es schwierig ist, wir üben einfach solange weiter, bis ihr es gut genug könnt, um es den anderen beizubringen", sagte er mit neuer Kraft in der Stimme und knuffte Ron aufmunternd. Dieser hob den Kopf und erwiderte die Blicke seiner Freunde mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Sie trainierten heimlich für nicht erlaubte Übungen mit der DA. Viele Zauber und Gegenflüche brauchten genaue Anleitungen und aufmerksame Überwachung durch den Lehrer und so hatten die drei Freunde beschlossen, dass Harry zuerst Ron und Hermine das Wichtigste beibrachte und sie dann zu dritt die DA unterrichten wollten.

So konnten sie viel mehr Stoff an die Gruppe weitergeben, auch wenn es sie noch mehr ihrer sowieso schon raren Freizeit kostete. Aber Harry war überzeugt, sie würden all diese Dinge dringend brauchen. Viel mehr, als sie ruhige Stunden im Gemeinschaftsraum brauchen würden. Er begann sogar sein Quidditch-Training ein wenig zu vernachlässigen, so sehr hatte er sich auf die Übungen für die DA-Treffen gestürzt. Heute übten sie nun den Patronus. Eine Aufgabe, die Harry ganz besonders am Herzen lag und er wollte nicht eher ruhen, bis alle seine Freunde sich gegen Dementoren schützen konnten. Sein immer wieder kehrender Alptraum war es, dass sie von Dementoren niedergestreckt und geküsst wurden. Nichts erschien ihm entsetzlicher, als seine Freunde durch diese grausigen Geschöpfe zu verlieren.

Und so trainierte er mit Feuereifer und tatsächlich schien sein fast fanatischer Eifer bei Ron und Hermine Früchte zu tragen. Zwar war Rons Patronus noch immer eine sehr schemenhafte Gestalt, die sich da aus dem silbrigen Nebel aus seinem Zauberstab formte, aber es war doch ein erkennbares Lebewesen.

Und Hermine wurde von Mal zu Mal besser, so dass auch ihre Selbstzweifel mit jedem Versuch mehr schwanden.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln rief sie ein weiteres Mal „_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" und ein silbernes, kleines Tier löste sich von der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und rannte über das Kürbisbeet hinter Hagrids Hütte in den Wald hinein und verschwand.

Strahlend sah Hermine ihre beiden Freunde an. Eine so klare Gestalt war ihr noch nie vorher gelungen.

Ron starrte dem kleinen Wesen staunend nach und Harry wollte gerade zu einem Lob ansetzen, da erklang hinter ihnen eine laute, kalte Stimme.

„POTTER!"

Sie zuckten wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen. Dann drehten alle drei sich wie synchronisiert herum, um ihren Zaubertranklehrer vor sich stehen zu sehen.

„Hausaufgaben, Potter? Oder habe ich Sie und das Fräulein Neunmalklug etwa bei verbotenen Übungen erwischt?"

Er kräuselte die Lippen und Hermine zog hörbar scharf die Luft ein.

„Nun, Miss Granger, haben Sie etwas zu sagen?"

„Ich… Wir haben… Wir wollten…"

Unter seinem unerbittlichen Blick brach Harry ab.

„Sie habe ich nicht gefragt, Potter, aber anscheinend hat es ihrer kleinen Mitverschwörerin hier die Sprache verschlagen. Ein ebenso seltener, wie erfreulicher Zustand."

„Sir, wir haben nur einige Übungen für den Duellierclub vorbereitet, den Harry leitet. Mit Erlaubnis der Schulleitung." Hermine hatte sich wieder gefasst.

„Und bedauerlicherweise ein ausgesprochen kurzer Zustand, wie ich bemerken muss", fügte Snape mit einem freudlosen Lächeln hinzu. „Nun, wie dem auch sei, Miss Granger, ich bin durchaus über diese Aktivität unterrichtet und glauben Sie nicht, ich hätte das nicht genauestens im Auge behalten. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, sind ihnen nur im Unterricht bereits behandelte Zauber erlaubt und die letzten drei Versuche eines Patronus waren nicht nur jämmerlich, sondern auch verboten."

Hermine lief rot an und jappste nach Luft, Ron ballte die Fäuste und starrte Snape hasserfüllt an, doch der ignorierte die beiden völlig, während er Harry mit einem eisigen Blick ansah.

„Ich wusste gleich, dass es keine gute Idee war, Sie einen solchen Verteidigungs-Club leiten zu lassen, Potter", sagte er mit kalter Verachtung in der Stimme.

„Ihnen fehlt das Verantwortungsgefühl und der Sinn für die Befolgung von Regeln. Das muss Ihnen wohl im Blut liegen." Sein Gesicht verzog sich angewidert.

„Aber wenigstens von Miss Granger hätte ich erwartet, dass sie Ihnen Einhalt gebieten würde. Nun ja, ich schätze, es gelingt niemandem, einem Potter Einhalt zu gebieten, wenn dieser sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Sie können ja Mr. Lupin zu diesem Thema befragen, Miss Granger, er wird Ihnen sicher gerne aus seinem reichen Erfahrungsschatz berichten."

Wieder holte Hermine zischend Luft, als wolle sie etwas erwidern und wieder wandte sich Snape an Harry, ohne Hermine noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Dieser Vorfall wird ein Nachspiel haben, Potter. Ich werde mit Professor McGonagall darüber reden müssen, ob es angemessen ist, Ihnen weiterhin die Leitung einer Schülerorganisation zu überlassen, wenn sie nicht einmal im Ansatz den Willen zeigen, sich den Schulregeln zu beugen. Ich denke, sie wird mit mir übereinstimmen, dass das Experiment als gescheitert anzusehen ist, dass es unverantwortlich war, Ihnen zu erlauben, Ihre Mitschüler zu unterrichten. Sicherlich wird sie mir auch zustimmen, dass es eine gute Lektion für Sie ist, die ihnen vor Augen führt, dass Ihre Handlungen Konsequenzen haben, denen Sie sich stellen müssen.

Das dürfte das Ende ihres kleinen Clubs sein und sein Scheitern dürfen Sie ganz alleine sich selber zuschreiben. Ein weiterer Punkt auf der langen Liste ihres Versagens, Potter."

Sein Tonfall war bösartig sanft, ein Ausdruck von Häme trat in seine Augen und seine Worte trafen Harry wie ein Peitschenhieb. Die DA war ihm so wichtig geworden, er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, endlich etwas Aktives tun zu können und nicht nur passiv darauf warten zu müssen, dass eine wage Prophezeiung sich erfüllte und ihn vor die schlimmste Wahl seines Lebens stellte.

Er sah Snape fassungslos an, Wut kochte in ihm hoch und während Ron und Hermine entsetzt zwischen ihm und Snape hin und hersahen spannten sich seine Finger um den Zauberstab, den er die ganze Zeit noch in seiner Hand gehalten hatte.

Gerade, als er ihn heben wollte, um Snape mit all seiner aufgestauten Wut und Frustration einen schrecklichen Fluch aufzuhalsen, gerade, als Hermine die Hand ausstrecken wollte, um Harry aufzuhalten, erklang eine leise, sanfte Stimme vom Weg herüber: „Ich scheine in letzter Zeit ein Talent zu entwickeln, in Streitereien zu platzen. Ich hoffe, ich stören nicht allzu sehr?" Carols Stimme klang milde ironisch, bis sie den Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht sah. Erschrocken schaute sie genauer hin und nun spürte sie auch die unausgesprochene Aggression, die sich zwischen den Anwesenden befand.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte sie sich an Snape: „Verzeih, wenn ich unterbreche, aber ich habe Dich gesucht, ich brauche dringend Deine Hilfe."

Das stimmte nicht ganz, sie hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, Snape noch genauer zu den Vorkommnissen seiner Schulzeit zu befragen, weil sie mehr über Kasparian und seine Motivation herausfinden wollte, aber dringend war das keineswegs und wirklich Hilfe brauchte sie auch nicht. Trotzdem erschien es ihr plötzlich sehr wichtig, Snape und Harry möglichst weit voneinander entfernt zu bekommen, denn langsam bekamen deren Blicke die Qualität von vergifteten Dolchen.

Snape zögerte kurz, wandte dann Harry wortlos den Rücken zu und sah Carol mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nicht hier vor den Kindern, bitte", sagte sie leise mit einem sanft drängenden Tonfall.

Er nickte knapp, drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um und sagte bedrohlich leise: „Wir reden darüber noch, Potter", dann ging er mit ihr auf den Weg zu, der zum Schloss führte.

Schlagartig drängte sich das Gespräch mit Bellatrix wieder in sein Bewusstsein, dass er in den letzten Minuten völlig vergessen hatte. Jedes Gefühl von Triumph, das er gehabt hatte, als es ihm gelungen war, dem Sohn seines alten Widersachers eine empfindliche Schlappe beizubringen verschwand, als wäre es nie da gewesen und machte der eisigen Verzweiflung Platz, die er empfunden hatte, als ihm klar geworden war, was der dunkle Lord von ihm erwartete.

Natürlich würde er Carol nicht an Voldemort übergeben, eher würde er sich selber zu Tode foltern lassen, das stand außer Frage. Aber besser wäre es, eine Lösung zu finden, bei der ein geringerer Schaden entstand.

Er sah Carol an und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, erschrak sie. In seinen Augen sah sie Angst und Schmerz, einen Ausdruck von Hilflosigkeit, der nicht zu diesem Mann passte und der ihr einen Stich versetzte. Was konnte nur geschehen sein, dass er so empfand, fragte sie sich.

Snape kämpfte einen Moment mit seinen Emotionen, dann bekam er sich wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle. Er schob die Gefühle weit nach hinten und beschloss, zunächst die naheliegendste Option auszuschöpfen. Er hatte Bellatrix gesagt, dass er nicht sofort würde handeln können, dass er abwarten musste, bis Carol das Schulgelände für eine Reise verließ. Nun musste er nur dafür sorgen, dass er rechtzeitig erfuhr, wann sie eine Reise plante, damit er dann versuchen konnte, sie davon abzuhalten, oder ihr einzureden, dass sie eine Begleitung mitnehmen sollte.

Es musste im Interesse des dunklen Lords liegen, sie unauffällig zu entführen, ohne Zeugen und ohne verdächtiges Verschwinden anderer Personen. Am besten war es, wenn sie völlig alleine auf eine Reise ging, deren Dauer unklar war. Man würde ihr Verschwinden erst nach längerer Zeit bemerken und selbst dann wäre nicht klar, ob sie sich nicht einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Innerlich nickte er zufrieden. Das war ein Plan, den er sowohl Bellatrix gegenüber als auch vor Voldemort selber vertreten konnte und der ihm eine plausible Entschuldigung gab, Carol nicht sofort an den dunklen Lord auszuliefern.

Nun musste er nur noch dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht alleine und auf unbestimmte Zeit verreiste. Aber soweit er sie verstanden hatte, war die Zeit der Reisen und der Suche fürs erste abgeschlossen. Er wurde zuversichtlicher, dass er sie hier in Hogwarts halten konnte, bis eine endgültigere Lösung für ihre Sicherheit gefunden wurde.

Langsam kehrte etwas Ruhe in sein aufgewühltes Inneres ein.

„Würdest Du den bitte wegstecken, Du machst mir ein wenig Angst."

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er sah sie mit einem Blick voller Unverständnis an. Dann folgten seine Augen ihrem Blick und er bemerkte, dass er seinen Zauberstab noch halb erhoben hielt, so fest umschlossen seine Finger den Griff, das die Knöchel weiß leuchteten.

Er senkte den Arm, dann steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg.

„Danke."

Dieses simple Wort machte ihm klar, wie bedrohlich er gewirkt haben musste. Mit grimmiger Genugtuung hoffte er, diese Wirkung auch auf Potter und seine Freunde gehabt zu haben, aber es tat ihm leid, dass Carol sich vor ihm erschrocken hatte.

„Du liebe Güte, was war denn das für eine Szene?", fragte sie, als er wieder entspannter aussah.

„Und komm mir jetzt bitte nicht mit Aussagen über Hausinterna, ich weiß, dass Harry und seine Freunde nicht zu Deinem Haus gehören." Sie lächelte zaghaft.

Snape sah sie einen Moment lang an, als wäre sie aus einer anderen Welt und redete wirr, dann aber dämmerte ihm, was sie meinte und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Er war noch immer wie gefangen in den Gedanken über seine Pläne sie zu schützen und er hätte keine Kraft gehabt, sich gegen ihre Fragen zu wehren, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

„Potter und seine Freunde haben es wieder einmal nicht nötig gehabt, sich an die Regeln zu halten. Aber die gelten ja auch für jeden anderen, nur nicht für den Auserwählten."

Er schnaubte und das Wort „Auserwählten" klang aus seinem Mund wie etwas schleimiges, ekeliges, das in finstere Ecken kroch.

„Sei nicht so streng mit ihm, Severus."

„Wenn ich nicht streng mit ihm bin, dann ist es niemand. Jeder glaubt, er müsse Potter alles durchgehen lassen, nur, weil eine alberne Prophezeiung ihn angeblich zum Retter der Menschheit machen soll."

„Eine solche Prophezeiung kann eine ziemliche Last auf den Schultern eines so jungen Menschen sein", sagte sie leise und in beschwichtigendem Tonfall.

„Warum nimmst Du ihn in Schutz? Er soll sich einfach nur an die Regeln halten, wie jeder andere auch." Snape klang noch immer zornig und nun funkelten seine dunklen Augen sie wütend an.

„Ach Severus, sei doch etwas nachsichtiger. Junge Menschen in dem Alter sind sowieso ziemlich desorientiert, von aufkeimenden Hormonen gebeutelt und im Begriff, jede bestehende Autorität durch eine Revolution zu stürzen. Man muss da einfach mit Gleichmut darüber hinweg gehen, das verwächst sich wieder.

Eine sehr liebe Freundin von mir, selber Mutter von vier Kindern, die die Pubertät hinter sich gebracht hatten, pflegte zu sagen, in der Pubertät ist das Frontalhirn eine Grossbaustelle mit zum Teil faustgroßen Löchern darin." Sie lachte.

Snape starrte sie fassungslos an und schnaubte abfällig.

„Der Zustand von Potters Hirn interessiert mich nicht im Mindesten. Aber wenn er nicht lernt, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und die ihm gesetzten Grenzen zu respektieren, dann werden die Menschen, die sich für sein Leben einsetzen großen Risiken ausgesetzt und möglicherweise schweren Schaden erleiden. Aber das sieht dieser egoistische Bengel nicht."

Er holte tief Luft, dann änderte sich sein Tonfall, als er abrupt das Thema wechselte.

„Was wolltest Du von mir wissen und wobei brauchst Du so dringend Hilfe?", sagte er nun in ruhigerem Tonfall.

„Ach, eigentlich wollte ich mich mit Dir über ein paar alte Geschichten unterhalten, nichts Dringendes."

Sie errötete leicht. „Hilfe brauche ich nicht, ich dachte nur, dass es keine schlechte Idee wäre, Dich und Harry ein wenig auf Distanz zu bekommen, ehe bei Euch die Fetzen fliegen." Verlegen sah sie ihn an, aber er verzog keine Miene.

Einen Moment herrschte verlegenes Schweigen, dann fragte er: „Und über was für alte Geschichten wolltest Du Dich unterhalten?"

Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf. „Es ist nichts, was jetzt passend wäre. Ich denke, wir sollten mal wieder einen Abend bei einem Glas Wein verbringen und dann frage ich Dich über die Vergangenheit aus."

Er blickte ihr einen Moment lang forschend in die Augen, dann nickte er zustimmend.

„Ich werde dann mal wieder hinein gehen", sagte sie und wollte sich auf das Schloss zu bewegen.

Bevor sie sich abwenden konnte, beugte er sich plötzlich vor, ergriff ihre Hände und hielt sie fest.

Carol sah ihn erstaunt an, sie wusste, wie sehr er körperliche Berührungen scheute und umso mehr verwunderte sie diese plötzliche Geste. Zusammengenommen mit seinem Verhalten im vorangegangenen Gespräch und dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen beunruhigte es sie ungemein. Was war nur geschehen, dass diesen sonst so kontrollierten und kaum aus der Fassung zu bringenden Mann derartig aus der Spur geworfen hatte.

„Ich muss Dich um etwas bitten, aber frage mich nicht warum", unterbrach er mit ruhiger Stimme ihre Grübeleien. Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen nickte sie.

„Bitte. Geh nicht aus der Schule, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen, unternimm keine Reisen, lass mich immer wissen, was Du planst."

Er machte eine Pause, sah ihr unverwandt in die Augen. „Es ist wichtig. Versprich es mir!"

Sie nickte wieder. „Ich verspreche es."

„Gut." Er schien zufrieden, aber sie sie hatte wieder das Aufflackern von Furcht in seinen Augen gesehen, das sie schon vorher so beunruhigt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, das Dich so beunruhigt, Severus. Aber glaube mir, ich werde nichts tun, was Euch oder die Schüler hier in Gefahr bringt." Sie klang ernsthaft.

Er kommentierte ihre Worte nicht, sie schien nicht zu sehen, dass es für sie eine Gefahr gab. Ihre Sorge galt den Schülern und ihren Freunden hier und sie war sich offensichtlich nicht bewusst, dass sie selber in großer Gefahr schwebte. Er zögerte einen Moment, ob er sie zumindest theoretisch auf eine mögliche Gefahr hinweisen sollte, beschloss dann aber, es zu lassen.

Er ließ ihre Hände los und sie gingen gemeinsam schweigend zum Schloss.

Vor dem Tor wandte sie sich noch einmal an ihn: „Heute Abend, passt Dir das?"

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Die alten Geschichten. Du weißt schon, die vielen Fragen, die ich an Dich habe", sie lächelte munterer, als sie sich fühlte. Sie war beunruhigt, sehr beunruhigt nach dem, was sie heute von ihm gesehen hatte und sie war fest entschlossen, neben den anderen Fragen auch darüber so viel heraus zu bekommen, wie sie nur konnte. Außerdem sah er wirklich aus, als könne er heute Abend einen Freund gebrauchen.

Er zögerte etwas, als müsse er überlegen, dann nickte er knapp.

„Gut", sagte sie betont locker, als hätte es nichts als einen sonnigen Tag gegeben. „Acht Uhr, ich bringe den Wein mit, einverstanden?"

Wieder nickte er nur stumm und betrat dann ohne ein weiteres Wort die Schule.


	44. Slytherin Angelegenheiten

**Kapitel 44: Slytherin-Angelegenheiten **

In der wohligen Wärme ihres Zimmers fiel Carol erst auf, wie eisig kalt es draußen gewesen war und dass sie bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren war. Sie schauderte, hüllte sich in eine warme Decke und setzte sich in einen der riesigen Ledersessel vor dem Kaminfeuer. Sie starrte in die Flammen, fühlte eine wohlige Trägheit in sich aufsteigen und rief leise nach Winky. Die kleine Elfe erschien sofort und Carol fragte sie, was man als frischgebackene Eulenbesitzerin beachten musste. Winky erklärte ihr einiges über die Vögel und brachte schließlich noch eine kleine Porzellandose, die mit Eulenkeksen gefüllt war. Damit könne Carol ihrer Eule eine große Freude machen, erklärte Winky ernsthaft.

Carol hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und beschloss, Coco gleich morgen mit einem Brief zu Augusta zu schicken, einfach, um dem Tier eine Aufgabe zu geben und einen Grund zu haben, ihr ein paar Kekse in die Eulerei zu bringen.

Anschließend nahm sie ein Bad und widmete sich wieder einigen Büchern und Schriften, die noch immer überall herumlagen und die sie studieren wollte.

Sie aß eine Kleinigkeit unter den wachsamen Augen von Winky und schließlich suchte sie eine Weinflasche aus dem kleinen Vorrat heraus, den sie sich hierher mitgebracht hatte. Als es kurz vor acht Uhr war, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Räumen.

Severus Snape erreichte seine Räume in den Kerkern ohne sich genau daran zu erinnern, wie er hergekommen war. Er schloss die schwere Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich von innen dagegen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Gespräch mit Bellatrix hatte er das Gefühl ein wenig freier atmen zu können. Jetzt, da er sich nicht kontrollieren musste, wo er nicht darauf achten musste, dass keiner seinen Gesichtsausdruck entschlüsseln konnte.

Mit raschen Schritten ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Er brauchte einen Plan. Einen guten Plan, der seine Tarnung aufrecht erhielt und Carol trotzdem schützte.

Was für eine verfluchte Situation, was für ein verfluchtes Leben.

Wann hatte das alles angefangen? Wann hatte alles begonnen diesen schrecklich falschen Weg zu nehmen? Wann war die Falle über ihm zugeschnappt, ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte?

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung seines Armes und einem gepressten Wutschrei fegte er einen Stapel Pergamente vom Schreibtisch.

Er atmete tief durch und bekam sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Es hatte nichts geholfen, er fühlte sich kein bisschen besser.

Immer wieder hallten Bellatrix' Worte in seinem Geist wider, er wusste, er würde es sich nicht verzeihen können, wenn er Carol nicht beschützte, wenn sie in die Fänge des dunklen Lords geraten würde.

Er versuchte klar zu denken, einen Plan zu ersinnen, aber nichts außer schrecklichen Bildern kam ihm in den Sinn.

Vielleicht sollte er Dumbledore einweihen und um Hilfe bitte, sicher konnte er Carol fortschaffen, irgendwohin, wo sie in Sicherheit war. Aber es widerstrebte ihm, den Schulleiter mit noch einem weiteren Problem zu belasten. Immerhin hatte dieser schon die ganze Last des Widerstandes gegen den dunklen Lord und seine immer dreister werdenden Schergen, des Chaos im Ministerium und dessen Folgen und der Leitung der Schule und Ausbildung und Sicherheit der Schüler zu tragen.

Es wäre nicht angemessen, ihm noch mehr Lasten aufzuladen.

Nein, dies war sein eigenes Problem, etwas, das er ganz alleine lösen musste.

Und im allergrößten Notfall konnte er ihr ein Elixier brauen, das ihr wenigstens einen gnädigen, schnellen Tod verschaffte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Soweit durfte es nicht kommen, auf keinen Fall.

Schließlich sah er ein, dass er keinen vernünftigen Plan zustande bringen würde und beschloss, an ein paar Trankrezepten zu arbeiten, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Tief in Gedanken versunken zog er einige Pergamente aus einer Schublade, zog sich zwei Bücher heran und begann auf den Pergamenten, die schon voller Notizen, durchgestrichener Formeln und einzelnen schematischen Zeichnungen verschiedener Pflanzenquerschnitte waren zu schreiben.

Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seiner Arbeit und ließ ihn hochschrecken.

Zu vertieft war er in seine Arbeit gewesen, als dass er gemerkt hätte wie die Zeit verging und dass es bereits acht Uhr war.

Wieder einmal stellte er fest, wie gut es tat, seine Gedanken durch konzentriertes Arbeiten zu reinigen. Nur hatte er es nun versäumt, sich ein wenig auf das Gespräch vorzubereiten. Er seufzte leise, dann öffnete er die Tür und bat Carol herein.

Sie sah sich neugierig um, erfasste den Raum mit Blicken und stellte fest, wie sehr er zu Snape passte.

An einem Ende stand ein wuchtig wirkender, massiver Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz vor einer Wand aus Bücherregalen voller dicker Folianten, zwischen denen Gläser standen in denen merkwürdige Dinge in trüben Flüssigkeiten schwammen. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was das war, aber es wirkte, als wären es Sachen, die zerstückelt, gemörsert, geschrotet oder ausgekocht in seine allgegenwärtigen Tränke gehörten.

Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Bücher, Pergamente, Federn und Tintenfässer.

Sie musste wieder denken, wie wunderbar es eigentlich war, dass diese Menschen mit Tinte auf Pergament schrieben. Es passte irgendwie zu ihrer Art zu leben und ließ das Geschriebene wichtig und wertvoll erscheinen.

Er durchquerte vor ihr den Raum und ging auf das gegenüber liegende Ende zu. Dort standen zwei alt aussehende Ledersessel und ein ebensolches Sofa. Dunkles, schweres Leder, alt und ein wenig blank gescheuert, aber durchaus passend für diesen Raum. Sie umrahmten einen Tisch, der eine Miniaturausgabe des riesigen Schreibtischs zu sein schien. Das gleiche dunkle Holz der gleiche Eindruck unvergänglicher Massivität.

Sie setzte sich in einen der Sessel und reichte ihm die Weinflasche, die er schweigend auf die wohlbekannte Art öffnete. Mit einem gezielten Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschienen edle Kristallgläser auf dem Tisch und wieder einmal fühlte sie einen Anflug von Neid auf diese so praktischen Fähigkeiten, die die Zauberer hatten.

Sie musste lächeln, was er mit einem fragenden Blick quittierte, als er sich in den anderen Sessel setzte.

„Hast Du Hunger", fragte er. „Ich könnte die Hauselfen beauftragen, Dir ein Abendessen zu richten."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber Winky hat mich schon versorgt."

Er nickte, dann tranken sie einen Schluck des Rotweins. Schweigend blickte er auf die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit, dann, nach einer Weile, blickte er sie an, sagte jedoch weiterhin nichts.

Carol wusste nicht so recht, wie sie die tausend Fragen, die sie hatte aussprechen sollte, als beschloss sie, einfach drauf los zu reden.

„Erzähl mir von Kasparian. Was ist es, das ihn, Dich und die Malfoys so eng miteinander verwoben hat. Und erzähl mir nichts von Slytherin-Angelegenheiten, bitte. Ich frage nicht aus reiner Neugier, nur wenn ich begreife, was es für Verbindungen gibt, was die einzelnen Personen antreibt, kann ich verstehen und nur aus dem Verstehen werden ich das Wissen ziehen können, das zu tun, was richtig ist."

Sie schwieg, hoffte, er würde verstehen, was sie bewog, ihn so auszufragen.

Er nickte stumm, nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas und begann dann zu erzählen.

Er hatte als Junge nicht viel davon mitbekommen, was die Gruppe um Lucius Malfoy in der Schule angestellt hatte. Immerhin war er ein Erstklässler gewesen, Kasparian, Malfoy und dessen Gang waren Sechstklässler und er hatte sie nur aus der Ferne und nicht für lange erlebt. Er hatte selber genug Probleme gehabt und sein Hass auf die Gryffindor-Bande und die Ungerechtigkeiten, die ihn immer benachteiligten gegenüber diesen Jungen waren für seinen Schulalltag bestimmend gewesen.

Auch wenn Malfoy, Kasparian und er in einen Haus gewesen waren, so waren die Kontakte zwischen den Jahrgängen nicht sehr ausgeprägt gewesen. Nur wenige Schüler schafften es, Anerkennung und Freundschaft auch in anderen Jahrgängen als dem eigenen zu erlangen und Nicholas Kasparian war einer von ihnen gewesen. Er war niemals herablassend oder unfair den jüngeren gegenüber gewesen, hatte jeden Slytherin gleich angesehen und niemals irgendetwas gegen einen Hauskameraden gesagt oder getan.

Selbst Malfoy, den er zutiefst zu verabscheuen schien, behandelte er respektvoll und sagte in der Öffentlichkeit niemals ein geringschätziges Wort gegen ihn. Nur manchmal hörte man sie erbittert streiten, so laut, dass es selbst in den Schlafsälen der unteren Klassen zu hören war.

Es ging das Gerücht, dass sie sich mehrmals nachts auf dem Gelände duelliert hatten und sowohl Kasparian, als auch Malfoy waren deshalb mehrfach im Krankenflügel behandelt worden.

Die Schüler wisperten, die beiden Jungen hätten niemals einen eindeutigen Sieger ermitteln können, aber das läge nur daran, dass Kasparian Malfoy zwar haushoch überlegen sei, der aber immer wieder zu unfairen Mitteln und dunklen Künsten gegriffen hätte, so dass am Ende immer ein Gleichstand heraus kam.

Snape war niemals in diese Geschichten involviert, er hatte alles nur aus der Ferne mitbekommen und war daran auch nur mäßig interessiert.

Beide Familien waren alte Reinblüter und blickten auf eine lange Tradition im Hause Slytherin zurück, so dass sie sich gegenseitig ein gewisses Maß an Respekt zollen mussten, denn es war unmöglich, sich trotz aller Differenzen nicht als gleichwertig anzusehen. Das schien das besondere Dilemma Malfoys zu sein, denn normalerweise stempelte er seine Gegner gerne als unrein oder Blutsverräter ab, was bei Kasparian aber völlig unmöglich war. Zu untadelig war der Ruf der Familie und zu klar war deren Position in der Zauberergemeinschaft.

Schließlich hatten die beiden Kampfhähne die Schule verlassen und die ganze Sache war in Vergessenheit geraten.

Snape hatte später von Lucius dessen Version der Geschichte gehört, nach der Kasparian ein Feigling war, der die Familie Malfoy fortwährend beleidigt habe.

„Allerdings ist Lucius Malfoy nicht gerade ein Paradebeispiel für eine objektive Beurteilung, insbesondere, wenn er selber in eine Geschichte verstrickt war und ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn er in dieser Geschichte nicht besonders gut aussah. Deshalb ist auf seine Darstellung nicht allzu viel zu geben", schloss Snape seine Erzählung.

Carol hatte schweigend zugehört, nun nickte sie und sagte leise: „Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie weit so alte Geschichten reichen können, wie stark der Arm der Vergangenheit sein kann."

Snape nickte, keiner wusste das besser als er.

Er fuhr noch ein wenig fort, zu erklären, eigentlich ging ihn die ganze Sache nichts an und sie hatte ihn auch nie sehr interessiert, bis jetzt, da Kasparian als Lehrer zurückgekehrt war und Snape als Hauslehrer Slytherins für seine Schüler verantwortlich war. Und einer dieser Schüler war eben Draco Malfoy, der die Gedanken seines Vaters weiter trug und somit den alten Konflikt wieder hatte aufbrechen lassen.

„War Kasparian… Du weißt schon, war er einer von Voldemorts Leuten, damals?"

„Seine Familie sympathisierte mit den Idealen des dunklen Lords, wie es zu jener Zeit so viele taten.

Lucius musste trotz seiner Abneigung zugeben, dass Kasparian ein herausragender Zauberer war, ungewöhnlich talentiert und mit einer natürlichen Leichtigkeit im Umgang mit Zaubern und Flüchen gesegnet. Deshalb heuchelte er Freundschaft und versuchte, Nicholas für die Todesser zu gewinnen, denn mit einem solchen Verbündeten an seiner Seite, wäre sein eigenes Ansehen in den Kreisen der Todesser noch einmal enorm gestiegen.

Kasparian war nie der Mensch, der sich auf geheuchelte Freundschaften einließ und so ließ er Lucius kalt abblitzen. Er liebäugelte jedoch mit Voldemorts Leuten und der Macht, die sie ausübten. Von vielen Seiten bedrängt, sich en Todessern anzuschließen schob er die Entscheidung immer wieder vor sich her. Es ist wohl nie seine Stärke gewesen, sich ganz eindeutig für eine Sache zu entscheiden, denn er stellte sich auch niemals offen oder verdeckt gegen den dunklen Lord.

Letztendlich hat ihm die Zeit die Entscheidung abgenommen, wir alle wissen, was aus dem dunklen Lord und seinen Leuten wurde.

Bis heute ist niemals klar geworden, wo er stand und steht und ich persönlich glaube auch nicht, dass er jemals klar Stellung beziehen wird."

„Hm…", Carol schwenkte den Wein in ihrem Glas bedächtig, eine Geste, die von Snape seit sie sich kannten mit leichter Verwunderung beobachtet wurde. Sie folgte der träge kreisenden Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas mit den Augen und schien das Gehörte mit dem, was sie selber wusste zu verbinden.

„Es scheint auch ein wenig so, als gefiele er sich in der Rolle des Undurchsichtigen", sagte sie nach einer Weile lächelnd.

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Er war schon immer für seinen Charme bekannt. Sei vorsichtig, es heißt, er nutzt ihn gerne, um eigene Ziele zu ereichen.

Ich halte ihn für einen Opportunisten, der nur seinen eigenen Vorteil sucht in allem, was er tut. Er kaschiert das aber immer mit den Idealen seiner Familie, denen er aber nur dann folgt, wenn es ihm nützt. Sein Charme und seine Umgangsformen machen es ihm leicht, diesen Umstand zu verbergen und in den Augen anderer als guter Kerl dazustehen. Und wie ich sehe, wirkt diese Methode noch immer."

Er musterte Carol, deren Lächeln in die Breite wuchs.

„Severus, ich bin keine zwanzig mehr und ich bin nicht weltfremd, auch, wenn ich manchmal den Eindruck erwecken mag. Mir sind schon viele Männer begegnet, die meinten, mit Charme einen Vorteil herausschlagen zu können, ohne Rücksicht darauf, wer auf der Strecke bleibt.

Ich werde mich hüten und darauf herein fallen, aber es ist angenehm, sich mit Kasparian zu unterhalten und ich sehe keinerlei Anlass, auf eine angenehme Unterhaltung zu verzichten. Die Zeiten sind bedrückend genug." Sie trank einen Schluck Rotwein.

„Außerdem ist es nicht die schlechteste Position, das Ziel eines undurchsichtigen Mannes zu sein, der glaubt, sein Charme könne überdecken, dass er eigene Ziele verfolgt. Solche Männer neigen dazu, zu glauben, sie wären die einzigen, die das Spiel beherrschen und übersehen dabei, dass Aushorchen und Abklopfen in beide Richtungen funktioniert."

Sie lachte, als sie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich beherrsche das Spiel durchaus, Severus. Und ich sehe, dass sich die Anzeichen für eine Zuspitzung der Situation verdichten. Der fragile Frieden wird nicht mehr lange halten, das spüre ich mit jeder Faser, es schwebt über uns allen. Kasparian ist hier, im Zentrum der einen Seite dieses Kampfes und ich möchte wissen, wo er steht."

Snape sah sie nun mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, in der Snape erstaunt feststellte, dass Carol ihn immer wieder überraschen konnte. Er war wirklich der Meinung gewesen, Kasparian hätte sie eingewickelt und dass sie ein eigenes Spiel spielte, in dem sie seine Eigenheiten benutzte war das letzte, was er vermutet hätte.

Wieder überlegte er, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, sie über die drohende Gefahr aufzuklären, in der sie schwebte. Ihr zu erklären, was sein Auftrag war und darauf zu hoffen, dass sie auch damit fertig wurde.

Dann aber verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder, sie hatte wahrlich genug andere Sorgen. Dies war ein Problem, das er alleine lösen musste und er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr aufladen.

Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte.

„Ist sonst noch irgend etwas passiert, außer dem Vorfall mit Harry?", sie sah ihn forschend an. „Du wirktest vorhin ein wenig… verstört."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und kräuselte die Lippen.

„Verstört? Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht verstört gewirkt und werde sicherlich heute nicht damit angefangen haben."

Sein Tonfall war spöttisch, aber sie meinte einen leisen, undefinierbaren Unterton zu vernehmen.

Es war vertrackt, er mauerte und ihr wurde klar, dass sie das nur akzeptieren konnte.

Seufzend beließ sie es dabei und sie tranken den Wein aus. Schließlich verabschiedete sich Carol, es war spät geworden und sie war müde. Auch Snape sah erschöpft aus, aber sie tat so, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Wenn er das, was immer ihn bedrückte mit sich selber ausmachen wollte, dann würde sie versuchen, ihn zu unterstützen, auch wenn das bedeutete, ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen und nur dann da zu sein, wenn er von sich aus reden wollte.

Als sie sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, setzte sich Snape noch einmal an seinen Schreibtisch, um eine Notiz an Minerva McGonagall zu schreiben, in der er sie für den morgigen Tag um ein Gespräch bezüglich Potters Verteidigungs-Clubs bat. Er betonte, dass es sich um eine dringende Angelegenheit handele, bei der ihre Autorität als Hauslehrerin benötigt würde.

Nachdem er einen Hauselfen beauftragt hatte, die Notiz zu überbringen, begab er sich zur Ruhe, ohne allerdings die Hoffnung zu hegen, Schlaf zu finden.

In ihrem Zimmer fand Carol einen Brief von Remus vor, der seine Ankunft in Hogwarts für den nächsten Tag ankündigte.

Strahlend vor Glück ließ sie alle Sorgen und Gedanken hinter sich und gab sich ganz ihrer Vorfreude hin.

Sie schlief wie ein Baby und wachte am Morgen erfrischt und ausgeruht auf. Sofort erinnerte sie sich an den Brief und sprang aus dem Bett, um nachzusehen, ob es ihn wirklich gab, oder ob sie das nur geträumt hatte.

Er war da und lag auf dem Tisch, wo sie ihn gestern Abend liegen gelassen hatte. Voller Vorfreude machte sie sich fertig und frühstückte dann ausgiebig. Danach schrieb sie den geplanten Brief an Augusta und berichtete, was in Hogwarts so alles passiert war in letzter Zeit.

Mit dem Brief und einigen Eulenkeksen bewaffnet stieg sie hinauf in die Eulerei, nachdem Winky ihr genau den Weg erklärt hatte. Die Elfe hätte ihr gerne selber den Weg gezeigt, war aber aufgeregt damit beschäftigt, Remus' Ankunft vorzubereiten, wie sie atemlos berichtete. Carol fragte nicht nach, was Winky da vorbereiten wollte, sie freute sich über den glücklichen Eifer der Hauselfe und machte sich mit deren genauen Weginstruktionen auf den Weg.

Es war die Zeit nach dem Frühstück der Schüler, so dass alle in ihren Klassenräumen waren und das Schloss wie ausgestorben wirkte. Fasziniert betrachtete sie alles, was sie auf ihrem Weg zu sehen bekam und ein weiteres Mal war sie begeistert über die Schule.

Schließlich erreichte sie die Eulerei und sah sich um. Hunderte von Eulen saßen auf Stangen, Mauervorsprüngen, in Nischen und Erkern.

Wie sollte sie nur ihre Eule hier finden?

Leise rief sie Cocos Namen. Ein Rascheln zog sich durch den hohen Raum, als viele Eulen ihre Köpfe unter den Flügeln hervorzogen und mehr oder minder interessiert in ihre Richtung sahen.

Aus einer entfernten Ecke löste sich eine kleine Gestalt und flog auf sie zu. Coco hatte sie erkannt und kam sofort zu ihr.

Carol staunte ein weiteres Mal über die Eulen und ihre Fähigkeiten.

Sie fütterte Coco, die inzwischen auf ihrer Schulter gelandet war mit einem Eulenkeks, den diese freudig annahm. Dann gab sie ihr den Brief und sagte sicherheitshalber noch einmal ganz genau, wohin er sollte.

Coco schuhute leise und klang etwas entrüstet, dass man ihr offenbar nicht zutraute, den Brief auch ohne mehrmalige Wiederholung des Adressaten zuzustellen. Carol schmunzelte und entschuldigte sich, worauf die Eule zügig los flog.

Sie machte noch einen kleinen Spaziergang um die Gewächshäuser, dann kehrte sie in ihre Räume zurück, um auf Remus zu warten.


	45. Vorbereitungen

**Kapitel 45: Vorbereitungen**

Severus Snape erschien pünktlich nach den ersten Unterrichtsstunden zur vereinbarten Zeit in Minerva McGonagall Büro.

Sie erwartete ihn schon, bot ihm Tee und Ingwerkekse an, die er höflich aber bestimmt ablehnte.

Unter Umgehung weiterer Höflichkeitsfloskeln kam er direkt zur Sache und schilderte sein Aneinandergeraten mit Harry.

Die Hauslehrerin hörte ihm konzentriert und ohne ihn zu unterbrechen zu und als er geendet hatte, runzelte sie die Stirn, trank einen Schluck Tee und fragte dann: „Und was erwarten Sie jetzt, das ich tue?"

„Als Hauslehrerin von Potter ist es natürlich Ihre Aufgabe, ihm die Auflösung seines Clubs mitzuteilen", erwiderte er kalt.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst."

„Das ist durchaus mein Ernst. Die Regeln für die Erlaubnis waren sehr klar definiert und Potter hat es wieder einmal nicht für nötig befunden, sich an Regeln zu halten. Ich werde nicht mit ansehen, wie er ein weiteres Mal damit durchkommt. Es wird Zeit, ihn zu lehren, dass er nicht außerhalb des Gesetzes steht." Snape hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und die Falte zwischen seinen Augen war tief und drohend. Seine Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich und er war deutlich sichtbar, dass er nicht einen Schritt von seinem Standpunkt abweichen würde.

McGonagall seufzte leise, dann richtete sie sich auf.

„Das ist Haarspalterei und das wissen Sie. Es handelte sich um den Patronus und nicht um einen Strangulationszauber. Der Patronuszauber ist nicht gefährlich, aber überaus nützlich und es kann nur, auch wenn er noch nicht im Unterricht gelehrt wurde, sehr hilfreich sein, wenn die Jungendlichen ihn beherrschen. Vergessen Sie nicht, es sind gefährliche Zeiten, die Dementoren stehen nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums und haben sich höchstwahrscheinlich Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen. Der Lehrplan konnte vom Ministerium noch nicht den geänderten Umständen eines drohenden Krieges angepasst werden, da das Ministerium zurzeit noch völlig ungeordnet ist.

Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass das Ministerium sicherlich der Meinung wäre, dass die Lehrpläne für die Schüler der höheren Klassen aufgrund der gegebenen Umstände modifiziert werden müssten, um ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, angemessene Verteidigungszauber zu lernen."

Snape schnaubte. „Sie können nicht eine mögliche Änderung des Lehrplans durch das Ministerium als Grundlage für Ihre Argumentation annehmen, nur, um Potter wieder einmal ein Schlupfloch zu bieten. Das ist absurd und zutiefst unvernünftig."

McGonagalls Stimme war eisig und ihre Nasenflügel bebten vor Zorn, als sie erwiderte: „Sie sind es, der hier unvernünftig reagiert, Severus. Bei allen Regeln muss es doch in dieser schrecklichen Situation hier der gesunde Menschenverstand sein, der unsere Entscheidungen leitet. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie sich von ihren persönlichen Vorbehalten leiten lassen, wenn es um die angemessene Einschätzung der Situation geht."

Sie blickte nicht minder streng und entschlossen, als er es tat, man konnte die Luft zwischen ihnen fast knistern hören und es war klar, keiner der Beiden würde nachgeben.

Schließlich packte McGonagall einen Stapel Pergamente, die vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch lagen, richtete sie mit einer energischen Bewegung aus und erhob sich.

„Nun, Professor Snape, ich denke nicht, dass wir so zu einer Einigung kommen, Sie haben formal Recht, aber ich bin durchaus Willens in diesem Fall ein Auge zuzudrücken…", sie hob abwehrend die Hand, als Snape protestieren wollte. „Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass es Ihnen so vorkommt, als würden damit wieder einmal Potter Vorteile zugespielt, die ihm nicht zustehen, aber seien Sie versichert, in diesem Fall würde ich bei jedem Schüler so entscheiden, wenn es meiner Entscheidung obläge."

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Wie dem auch sei, in diesem Fall wird es wohl das Beste sein, die Entscheidung dem Schulleiter zu überlassen.

Sie werden mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich habe zu unterrichten."

Er würgte seine hoch kochende Wut herunter, nickte knapp und folgte ihr aus dem Büro heraus auf den Gang, wo sie mit einem kurzen Nicken von ihm verabschiedete.

Carol stand in ihrem Zimmer an dem Fenster, von dem aus, sie, wenn sie sich ein wenig schräg hinstellte, den Weg sehen konnte, der vom Tor zum Schloss führte.

Sie starrte minutenlang auf die verlassenen Schlossgründe und ihr wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie sehr sie Remus herbei sehnte. Lächelnd rief sie sich zur Ordnung, es war albern, sich hier wie ein verliebter Teenager zu fühlen und doch genoss sie das Gefühl ein wenig.

Schließlich sah sie eine Bewegung und machte kurz darauf eine Gestalt aus, die langsam den Weg zum Schloss hoch ging. Zuerst konnte sie ihn kaum erkennen, aber mit jedem Schritt, mit dem er sich näherte, wurde der Eindruck deutlicher.

Er hatte sich verändert, auch, wenn sein Äußeres noch immer genauso war, wie das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Aber seine Haltung, sein Gang waren anders. Er schritt kräftig aus, kein Zögern war zu bemerken. Seine Haltung war fast ungewohnt aufrecht, er wirkte wie ein Mann, der genau wusste, was sein Ziel war und der entschlossen war, es zu erreichen.

Groß sah er aus, er hielt sich gerade und schritt selbstbewusst auf das Schloss zu und Carols Herz schien zu tanzen, als sie ihn so sah.

Sie wirbelte herum, griff sich eine Jacke, die über dem Stuhl hing und lief hinaus auf den Gang in Richtung auf das Eingangsportal zu. Inzwischen kannte sie den Teil des Schlosses, in dem sie sich meistens bewegte recht gut und so machte sie sich keine Sorgen, dass sie sich verlaufen könnte.

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichte, betrat er gerade das Schloss und sie gingen aufeinander zu. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war, erfasste sie plötzlich ein Zaudern. Was, wenn er es sich wieder anders überlegt hatte? Was, wenn er festgestellt hatte, dass er ohne sie besser dran war?

Sie spürte Unsicherheit in sich aufsteigen, aber dann, als sie in seine Augen sah, verflog jeder Gedanke daran und sie lief auf ihn zu und in seine Arme.

Er drückte sie an sich, so fest, dass ihr einen Moment lang die Luft wegblieb, dann hielt er sie auf Armlänge von sich entfernt und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Du bist wunderschön, es raubt mir jedes Mal den Atem", sagte er leise.

„Mir rauben Deine Umarmungen jedes Mal den Atem", erwiderte sie nach Luft schnappend.

Er lachte, dann sah er sich in der Halle um.

„Lass uns in Dein Zimmer gehen, bevor hier alles voller Schüler ist."

Sie gingen durch die Gänge zurück in den Gästeflügel und Carol zeigte ihm ihre Räume. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, wie groß die Zimmer waren, die man ihr zugewiesen hatte und dass sie locker für zwei reichen würden. Sie lächelte. Das Schloss war so riesig, wahrscheinlich gab es gar keine kleinen Zimmer.

Remus ließ den Koffer, den er neben sich her hatte schweben lassen langsam zu Boden sinken und sah sich um.

„Schön hast Du es hier." Er ging zu einem der Sessel und setzte sich. Carol folgte ihm und ließ sich auf der Sessellehne nieder. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn schweigend fest, als müsse sie sich noch einmal davon überzeugen, dass er wirklich hier war.

„Wieso bist Du eigentlich hergekommen?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. „Ich hätte doch genauso gut ins Black-Haus reisen können."

„Das war Dumbledores Idee", erklärte er ihr. „Ich war genauso überrascht, wie Du, als er mir vorschlug, wenn ich soweit wäre, würde er sich freuen, mich als Gast der Schule begrüßen zu können. Ich habe natürlich auch gefragt wieso, aber Du kennst ihn ja inzwischen auch ein wenig. Er schmunzelte nur und murmelte etwas von den richtigen Personen zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Und wenn Albus Dumbledore geheimnisvoll sein möchte, dann bringt keine Macht der Welt ihn dazu, sich klar auszudrücken." Remus lachte.

„Und dann fügte er noch hinzu, es wäre doch Sünde, wenn man Dir völlig umsonst so große Räumlichkeiten zugewiesen hätte. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er das sagte, ich schwöre Dir, er hat bei dem, was er dabei dachte, glatte vierzig Jahre verloren."

Carol stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, was ich mit einem derartig großen Gästezimmer anfangen soll, dachte mir dann aber, in diesem großen Schloss gibt's wohl keine kleineren Zimmer."

Sie setzte ein gespielt ernstes Gesicht auf. „Sagtest Du nicht einmal, dass Albus Dumbledore der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit sei?"

Remus nickte und sah sie fragend an.

„Nun…", fuhr sie fort und der gespielte Ernst wich einem fröhlichen Lächeln, „… wenn der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit beschließt, dass es richtig und wichtig ist, dass wir zur gleichen Zeit im gleichen Zimmer sind…", das Lächeln wich einem breiten, frechen Grinsen und ihr Blick streifte zu der Tür, die in den Schlafraum führte, „…wer sind wir dann, uns diesem weisen Ratsschluss zu widersetzen?"

Auch auf Remus' Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit, das seinen besten Zeiten als Rumtreiber alle Ehre machen konnte. Milde Empörung klang in seiner Stimme, als er auf das Spiel einging:

„Natürlich hast Du Recht, Liebste. Es wäre absolut unverzeihlich, sich den Plänen des Schulleiters entgegen zu stellen."

Sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, das erst durch einen langen Kuss unterbrochen wurde.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, sie redeten über dieses und jenes und während Winky ihnen ein leichtes Mittagessen bereitete, erzählte Carol, was sie in der letzten Zeit in Hogwarts erlebt, gelernt und gehört hatte.

Es war ein entspanntes Beisammensein und sie beide genossen es sichtlich.

Es war Abend geworden und als sie schließlich in dem breiten Bett lagen, das Carol all die Nächte so schmerzhaft leer vorgekommen war, kamen sie schließlich zu dem Thema, das sie unbewusst die ganze Zeit vermieden hatten.

Ohne zu wissen warum, hatte Carol sich gefürchtet, es anzusprechen, aber nun wollte sie nicht mehr, dass etwas Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen stehen blieb.

„Hast Du das erreicht, was Du nur alleine schaffen wolltest, Remus?", fragte sie leise, während sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte und die Wärme seines Körpers genoss.

Remus schwieg eine lange Weile und sie glaubte schon, er wolle nicht antworten.

Dann erklärte er leise, was in ihm vorgegangen war.

„Als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen, hatte ich begriffen, dass der Teil von mir, der von mörderischen Instinkten geleitet wird, der ein Mörder werden könnte, nicht länger von mir ignoriert werden kann.

Dass ich den Wolf nicht länger wie einen Teil behandeln kann, der eigentlich nicht zu mir gehört, dessen Existenz so etwas wie eine illegale Besetzung meines Körpers ist.

Es war unglaublich schmerzhaft hinzunehmen, dass der Wolf genauso ein Teil von mir ist, wie der Mensch. Aber schließlich habe ich es akzeptiert.

Der Preis dafür war hoch, ich fühlte mich grauenhaft und nicht mehr wert ein Teil der menschlichen Gesellschaft zu sein, zu deren Verderben ich immerhin beitragen konnte."

Er verstummte und Carol griff nach seiner Hand, die sie wortlos in der ihren festhielt. Als müsse er einen Moment die Erinnerung abschütteln, holte Remus tief Luft und fuhr dann fort.

„Dann jedoch, als ich glaubte auf dem Tiefpunkt zu sein, entwickelten sich meine Gedanken und Gefühle anders weiter, als ich es erwartet hätte. Es war, als wäre ich ein externer Beobachter und mein Verstand und meine Seele stritten ihren eigenen Kampf aus.

Am Ende begriff ich, dass der Teil von mir, der ein potentieller Mörder ist, nun endgültig ein Teil von mir geworden ist, mich das aber nicht als Ganzes verändert. Ich verstand, dass ich als Mensch aus vielen verschiedenen Teilen bestehe und nicht jeder dieser Teile gut sein muss.

Und dass man nicht die Teile von sich, die schlecht sind oder die man nicht mag, einfach ausklammern, dass man sie nicht herausschneiden kann. Dass man ein verletzter und verstümmelter Mensch wird, wenn man es versucht.

Ich begriff, dass ich nur dafür sorgen kann, dass das, was gut ist an mir, die Oberhand behält, dass meine richtigen und wertvollen Taten den Gesamteindruck von mir prägen."

Wieder schwieg er einen Moment, dann fuhr er mit kräftigerer Stimme fort: „Ich habe genau das früher schon getan, mein ganzes Leben lang. Ich habe versucht gut zu sein und gerecht, aber ich habe dabei immer den Wolf ausgeklammert, ich habe versucht, ohne ihn ein Mensch zu sein, seine Existenz tief in meiner Seele in Fesseln gelegt und versucht, ihm alles, was schwach und schlecht ist an mir zur Last zu legen."

Nach einer langen Pause, in der Carol sanft seine Hand hielt und streichelte, sagte sie leise: „Du bist ein sehr kluger Mann, Remus Lupin."

Er errötete, was sie zu seiner Freude im Dämmerlicht des Kaminfeuers nicht sehen konnte. Und ehe sie möglicherweise noch mehr Dinge sagen konnte, die ihn verlegen machten, beschloss er die Initiative zu ergreifen und sie abzulenken. Er beugte sich über sie, küsste sie zärtlich und begann seine Hände über ihren Körper auf Wanderschaft zu schicken.

Die Art, wie sie sich bewegte, seine Küsse erwiderte und ihrerseits ihn zu streicheln und zu liebkosen begann, zeigte ihm dass er den richtigen Moment erwischt hatte, von verbaler auf nonverbale Verständigung umzusteigen.

Zwei Stunden später lagen sie auf zufriedene Weise erschöpft und ausgelaugt in den zerwühlten Kissen. Carol fühlte sich träge und glücklich und schmiegte sich seufzend an Remus' Körper.

Er strich zärtlich über ihre Haare spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Locke, dann sagte er fast beiläufig: „In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond."

„Hmmm.."

„Ich dachte mir, ich nehme den Wolfsbanntrank und streife dann durch den Wald."

Er schwieg eine Weile, dann, als hätte es eine stumme Frage gegeben, fuhr er fort: „Jasper sprach davon, wie sehr er mich um dieses Gefühl von Freiheit beneiden würde, dass ich als Wolf haben müsse. Da habe ich mir zum ersten Mal überhaupt Gedanken darum gemacht, was der Wolf empfinden könnte."

Wieder schwieg er und Carol strich sanft mit den Fingern über seinen Arm, während sie ihm zuhörte.

„Jasper wusste nicht, dass es nur den Wolf oder mich geben kann, ich werde niemals wissen, wie der Wolf sich fühlt, wenn er durch den Wald streift und wenn ich meinen Trank nehme, dann bin ich es, dessen Verstand den verwandelten Körper beherrscht, nicht der Wolf. Wir können niemals gleichzeitig da sein und fühlen, was der andere fühlt."

Seine Stimme klang ruhig und fast bedauernd, so hatte Carol ihn noch nie über seine Krankheit reden hören. Sonst hatte seine Stimme immer voller Abscheu gelungen, wenn er von dem Wolf sprach und langsam wurde ihr klar, wie tief greifend die Veränderungen waren, die die Erkenntnisse der letzten Wochen bei ihm ausgelöst hatten. Ihr Finger kreiste langsam um das hervorstehende Knöchelchen an seinem Ellenbogen, als sie leise, mit fast abwesender Stimme sagte: „Ich habe da eine andere Idee. Gib mir einen Tag Zeit, ich muss das noch genauer durchdenken."

Sie schwieg, ihr Finger wanderte zärtlich über seinen Bizeps zu seiner Schulter und strich von dort über seinen Nacken.

Er brummte leise. „Gibst Du mir wenigstens eine Andeutung, was Du vorhast?"

„Ich kann Dir eine Andeutung geben, was ich jetzt mit Dir vorhabe, über den Vollmond reden wir ein anderes Mal."

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er gar nichts mehr sagen wollte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten Carol und Remus und stürzten sich mit einem Bärenhunger auf das von Winky vorbereitete Frühstück.

Die kleine Elfe strahlte, während sie pausenlos neue Speisen heranschleppte und sowohl Carol als auch Remus hatten fast mehr Spaß daran, sie zu beobachten, als an dem Frühstück selber.

Nach dem Frühstück erklärte Remus, er müsse noch einige Dinge erledigen und etwas mit jemandem besprechen. Er tat sehr geheimnisvoll und seine Rechnung ging auf. Carol platzte fast vor Neugier und löcherte ihn mit Fragen, was das sei und mit wem er etwas zu besprechen hätte.

Er lächelte hintergründig, ließ sich aber nicht erweichen und so musste sie ihn unverrichteter Dinge ziehen lassen.

Als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, räumte sie ein wenig in ihren Papieren herum, merkte aber schnell, dass sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte und so beschloss sie, ihren Plan noch genauer zu durchdenken und einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Gerade, als sie den Raum verlassen wollte, um in den Wald zu gehen, fiel ihr ein, dass sie vielleicht einen Zettel hinterlassen sollte, falls Remus vor ihr wieder hier sein würde.

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, nahm ein Pergament und einen Bleistift zur Hand und überlegte, wie sie ihre Abwesenheit so geheimnisvoll formulieren konnte, dass er mindestens ebenso neugierig wurde, wie sie es war. Ein breites Lächeln erfüllte ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, dass Rache ein wohlschmeckendes Gericht war. Sie setzte den Stift an und begann zu schreiben.

Carol sah hoch, als ein leises Klopfen von einem der Fenster erklang. Sie runzelte die Stirn, immerhin war sie hier ein erhebliches Stück über dem Boden, und es stand auch kein Baum nahe genug, dass seine Äste gegen das Fenster schlagen würde, wer konnte also gegen das Fenster klopfen?

Stirnrunzelnd ging sie zu dem Fenster und sah ihre Eule auf dem Brett sitzen und energisch mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe picken. Offenbar war sie eine zügigere Reaktion gewöhnt, denn sie warf Carol einen strengen Blick zu.

Als Carol das Fenster geöffnet hatte, hopste sie herein und streckte ihr ein Bein entgegen, an dem eine Pergamentrolle gefestigt war. Vorsichtig löste sie das Papier und sah auf den Absender.

Augusta hatte geantwortet und Carol war gespannt, was sie zu erzählen hatte, wie das Leben am Grimmauldplatz in letzter Zeit verlaufen war. Das Haus dort war ihr in der Zeit ihrer Anwesenheit dort zu einem Zuhause geworden und seine Räume steckten voller Erinnerungen an schöne und schlimmer Erlebnisse, auch wenn ihre Zeit dort nur einige Monate gedauert hatte und sie hoffte, dorthin zurück kehren zu können, um noch weitere Zeit dort zu verbringen.

Coco saß vor ihr und schuhute auffordernd. Fragend sah Carol sie an, dann erinnerte sie sich und griff nach der Dose mit den Keksen, aus der sie einen nahm und ihn an Coco verfütterte.

Sie betrachtete die Eule liebevoll und begann sanft ihr Gefieder zu kraulen. Das Tier gab wohlige Geräusche von sich und schloss die Augen.

Auch Carol schloss nun die Augen und das Geräusch des rauschenden Meeres stieg tief aus ihrer Erinnerung auf.

Sie merkte, dass Coco viel mehr für sie war, als nur eine Eule, die Post brachte. Sie war ein Stück Erinnerung an Menschen, die ihr viel bedeuteten und die noch heute mit ihren Gedanken bei ihr waren und sie durch ihre Kraft und ihren Glauben unterstützten. Coco war die Verbindung zu einer Zeit ihres Lebens, die so gänzlich anders gewesen war, als das, was sie jetzt erlebte. Und sie begriff, dass sie jetzt nicht die sein könnte, die sie war, wenn es diese Zeit und die Menschen darin damals nicht gegeben hätte.

Ein leichtes Zwicken an ihrer Hand brachte sie in die Gegenwart zurück und sie sah, dass Coco nun wohl auf eine Antwort wartete, oder in die Eulerei geschickt werden wollte.

Carol gab ihr noch einen weiteren Keks und sagte ihr dann, dass sie sie nicht mehr benötigte, worauf Coco durch das noch offene Fenster davonflog und mit einem eleganten Bogen einen der hohen Türme des Schlosses ansteuerte.

Jetzt erst merkte Carol, wie eisig kalt es am offenen Fenster war und schauderte. Sie schloss das Fenster und sah noch einen Moment hinaus. Der Himmel war noch immer grau und wolkenverhangen, aber bisher war kein Schnee gefallen. Seit Tagen sah es nach Schnee aus, aber die Natur erweckte den Eindruck, als warte sie auf irgendetwas, um die Welt endlich in das weiche Weiß des Winters zu hüllen.

Carol zog sich dick an und verließ nun endlich ihr Gästezimmer.


	46. Durchschaut

**Kapitel 46: Durchschaut**

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin saß vor Albus Dumbledore und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatte ihren Konflikt mit dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins ausführlich geschildert und wartete nun auf seine Meinung dazu.

Der Schulleiter sah nachdenklich drein und erklärte ihr dann, er wolle den Fall mit Snape besprechen und nachdem er dessen Seite gehört habe eine Entscheidung treffen.

Zufrieden erhob sich McGonagall und verabschiedete sich, um eine weitere Klasse in Verwandlung zu unterrichten.

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als sie sein Büro verlassen hatte und strich sich nachdenklich seinen langen weißen Bart. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Er kannte Severus Snape sehr lange und was er eben gehört hatte, beunruhigte ihn.

Er ging in Gedanken die Stundenpläne des heutigen Vormittags durch und erkannte, dass vor dem Mittagessen genug Zeit war, die Angelegenheit mit Snape zu klären.

Als es schließlich Zeit war, rief er seinen Zaubertranklehrer durch den Kamin in dessen Büro zu sich und kurz darauf erschien dieser in Person.

Der Schulleiter hatte Tee und Biskuits auf einem kleinen Tischchen in einer Ecke seines Büros vorbereitet und obwohl er die Natur seines Lehrers eigentlich besser kannte, so hoffte er doch, dass die Atmosphäre dadurch etwas entspannter wurde.

Sie setzten sich und nach einer kurzen Zeit des Gedankenordnens begann Dumbledore.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, es gab einen unerfreulichen Zwischenfall mit Harry und seinen Freunden?" Er warf Snape einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Dieser atmete tief ein und schilderte dann den Vorfall aus seiner Sicht.

Der Schulleiter hörte aufmerksam zu, warf ab und zu eine Frage ein und versuchte zu ergründen, was es zwischen den Zeilen des Dargestellten zu sehen gab.

Schließlich endete Snape und sah auf das Tischchen, das sich zwischen ihnen befand. Er mied den Blick des Schulleiters, denn schon während seines Berichts war ihm klar geworden, dass er wie ein Fanatiker klingen musste.

Als er alleine darüber nachgedacht hatte und sogar noch während des Streits mit Minerva war ihm sein Standpunkt völlig logisch und plausibel erschienen und er war sicher, im Recht zu sein, wenn auch nicht unbedingt jeder das so sehen würde.

Nun aber, unter den verständnisvollen Blicken seines Schulleiters hatten seine Worte ihre Überzeugung verloren und das war durch die vereinzelten, leisen Fragen des alten Mannes nur noch schlimmer geworden.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens begann der Schulleiter langsam den Verdacht, der ihm während Snapes Bericht gekommen war, in Worte zu fassen.

„Es war doch nicht der harmlose Patronus, der Dich dazu bewegt hat, Harrys Gruppe verbieten lassen zu wollen, oder, Severus?

Dumbledores Blick war bohrend und ernst.

„Ich kenne Dich nun schon so lange, Du kannst sehr gut einschätzen, was eine angemessene Reaktion ist, auch, wenn Du manchmal versuchst, uns vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."

Um die Mundwinkel des alten Zauberers spielte die Andeutung eines Lächelns, seine Augen waren weiter forschend interessiert auf seinen Zaubertrank-Lehrer gerichtet.

In die Stille hinein begann eines der zierlichen Instrumente, die über all auf kleinen Tischchen standen, leise zu surren. Dünne Flügelchen fingen an, sich um einen gläsernen Korpus zu drehen und mit jeder vollendeten Drehung erklang ein zartes, glockenhelles Geräusch, das sich angenehm von dem monotonen Surren abhob.

Dumbledore erinnerte sich daran, dass es schon damals, als der Junge Severus ihm gegenüber gesessen hatte, nicht einfach gewesen war, ihn dazu zu bringen, das zu sagen, was er wirklich dachte und fühlte. Schon damals hatte der Schulleiter gelernt, dass dieser Junge niemals mit Druck, sondern nur mit besonders viel Geduld zum Sprechen zu bewegen war.

Snape schwieg weiter. Er war sich bewusst, dass er sich selber in diese Falle manövriert hatte und er verfluchte sich dafür. Aber erst jetzt wurde ihm langsam klar, wie sehr ihn seine Wut auf Bellatrix und das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit geblendet hatten. Er hätte sich diese Situation hier ersparen können, wenn er Potter gegenüber nicht die Nerven verloren hätte.

Der Schulleiter fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Severus, es ist zwecklos, die Dinge immer alleine angehen zu wollen, ich hatte gehofft, Dir das in all den Jahren vermittelt zu haben. Vertraust Du mir nicht?

Was ist es, dass Dir so auf der Seele liegt, dass Du Deine Beherrschung verloren hast?"

Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzer ergab Snape sich in sein Schicksal. Auch er kannte sein Gegenüber lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sein Mentor nicht aufgeben würde, bis er erfahren hatte, was er wissen wollte.

Leise berichtete er von dem Treffen mit Bellatrix und von den Befehlen des dunklen Lords.

Als er schließlich endete, breitete sich Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern aus.

„Nun, ich denke, wir sollten Ms Featherton über die Lage in Kenntnis setzen, findest Du nicht auch, Severus?", sagte der Schulleiter sanft, nachdem er eine Weile über das Gehörte nachgedacht hatte.

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung, Schulleiter", erwiderte Snape. Seine Stimme klang beherrscht, aber die Antwort war eine Spur zu schnell gekommen, um Dumbledore über seine wahren Gefühle zu täuschen.

„Severus, sie ist ein erwachsener Mensch. Sie hat sich entschieden hier bei uns zu sein, an unserer Seite und auch, wenn wir wissen, welche Gefahren drohen und wohl kaum in der Lage sind, ihr das Ausmaß der Bedrohung klar zu machen, so hat sie doch das Recht, zu erfahren, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebt.

Wir können Maßnahmen zu ihrem Schutz ergreifen, Pläne schmieden und müssen sie darüber informieren, wie wir wie schützen wollen."

Snape wollte widersprechen, schluckte dann jedoch seine Worte herunter. Im Grunde hatte Dumbledore Recht und er würde sich sicherlich auch nicht von seiner Entscheidung abbringen lassen.

Er nickte in Gedanken versunken und Dumbledore erklärte, er wolle Ms Featherton zu dem Gespräch hinzu holen.

Kurz zögerte Snape, es widerstrebte ihm, jetzt mit Carol darüber zu reden, nachdem er ihr zuvor in einem sehr viel persönlicheren Gespräch nichts gesagt hatte. Er kam sich schäbig vor bei dem Gedanken und der bittere Geschmack des Betrugs machte sich auf seiner Zunge breit.

Dumbledore schien nichts davon zu bemerken oder ließ sich zumindest nichts anmerken, als er sich zum Kamin bewegte, um Carol zu rufen.

Carol ging zielstrebig durch die Korridore auf den Seitenausgang des Schlosses zu, um ihr Vorhaben im verbotenen Wald zügig hinter sich zu bringen, als hinter ihr eine Stimme ihren Namen rief.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Nicholas Kasparian an einer Abzweigung stehen. Er winkte ihr fröhlich zu und als sie näher kam, begrüßte er sie mit der ihm eigenen Begeisterung.

Sie musste spontan lächeln und dachte kurz, was für ein charmanter Mensch er doch war. Er erzählte ihr, er habe eine Freistunde und wollte eigentlich einige Aufsätze korrigieren. Er hielt einen Stapel Pergamentbögen hoch, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

Doch nun, beim Anblick einer lieben Freundin, wäre ihm eher nach einem zweiten Frühstück, natürlich nur in netter Begleitung.

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und hielt ihr einen Arm hin.

Carol wehrte ab und erklärte, sie wolle hinaus, einige Dinge erledigen, doch Kasparian wischte ihre Einwände mit einer lockeren Handbewegung weg. Was immer sie zu erledigen hätte, eine gute Tasse Kaffee und vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit zu essen würden dabei sicherlich nicht hinderlich sein.

Carol lachte und sie wusste, er würde sowieso nicht locker lassen, also konnte sie auch gleich mitgehen.

Er führte sie in sein Büro und mit einigen Schwüngen seines Zauberstabs war der Tisch gedeckt. Carol begnügte sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee, während Kasparian Tee und kleine Gebäckstücke wählte.

Sie unterhielten sich und zum ersten Mal merkte Carol, wie sehr sie sich innerhalb des Gespräches umkreisten, wie sehr sie beide versuchten, den anderen auszuloten. Carol wollte noch immer herausfinden, welcher Seite sich Kasparian zugehörig fühlte und er war sicher, hinter der Anwesenheit dieser Frau steckte mehr als nur ein wenig Recherche in der Bibliothek der Schule. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, wer sie wirklich war und was sie hier tat.

Und so versuchten sie beide den jeweils anderen zu einer unbedachten Äußerung zu verleiten, die Rückschlüsse auf ihren Hintergrund ermöglichte.

Schließlich merkten sie beide, was sie hier taten und lachten spontan los.

Kasparian sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann sagte er plötzlich ernst geworden: „Sie wollen herausbekommen, wo ich stehe, Ms Featherton. Ich wahre Neutralität, soviel kann ich ihnen sagen. Ich werde keine Stellung beziehen, mich auf keine Seite schlagen, das sollten Sie wissen. Ich habe mir meine Neutralität über viele Jahre bewahrt, sie ist mir wichtiger, als alles andere und ich werde sie nicht aufgeben. Was also immer auch ihre Erwartungen an mich gewesen sein mögen, es wäre besser, sich von ihnen zu trennen."

Carol sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Das war offensichtlich die erste gradlinige und rückhaltlos ehrliche Aussage, die er vor ihr je gemacht hatte.

Sie nickte, dann erklärte sie, um weitere Nachfragen über sich selber vorzubeugen, sie müsse nun wirklich los, um verschiedene Dinge zu erledigen.

Kasparian nahm ihr Ausweichmanöver zur Kenntnis, kommentierte es aber nicht.

Als sie sein Büro verließ und durch das leere Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ging, ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen über die unterschiedlichen Bilder an den Wänden und sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass das, was hier gelehrt wurde, vielleicht bald zum Überleben für die Schüler notwendig wurde.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie sich sputen musste, wenn sie ihren Ausflug zu dem alten Baum noch vor dem Mittagessen erledigen wollte. Eiligen Schrittes verließ sie das Schloss und ging in Richtung des Waldes.

Mark begab sich zum Westfall-Anwesen und traf dort die anderen Mitglieder seiner Gruppe. Sie sahen sich in dem Gebäude um, aber weder Deakins noch Mrs Lestrange waren anwesend, um ihnen ihre Instruktionen zu erteilen.

Schließlich fand Jordan in dem Raum, in dem Mrs Lestrange sie beim letzten Mal instruiert hatte, auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes einen Umschlag, auf dem ihre Namen standen.

Sie öffneten ihn und lasen erstaunt ihre Anweisungen. Jeder von ihnen las die Bögen Pergament mehrere Male, dann sahen sie sich verwundert an.

Schließlich fragte Mark unsicher: „Wo liegt Hogsmead und was ist so besonderes daran?"

Sie erklärten es ihm, nachdem sie sich wieder klar gemacht hatten, dass er mit den Gegebenheiten in England nicht vertraut war.

Mark stutzte bei dem Gedanken, dass das Dorf ganz in der Nähe von Hogwarts lag, jener Schule, in der der von ihnen allen gehasste Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter war.

Wieder schossen Mark Überlegungen durch den Kopf, ob es wohl möglich sein würde, Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber dann dachte er daran, dass ja auch sein Mentor Severus Snape dort unterrichtete und er traute sich nicht zu, direkt unter dessen Augen gegen den dunklen Lord und seine Leute zu agieren.

Resigniert ließ er den Gedanken wieder fallen, doch noch eine Chance zu bekommen, sich in den Augen seiner Großmutter als würdig den Familiennamen zu tragen zu erweisen.

„Was ist los, Tensborrow? Wieder mal mit Deinen Gedanken bei den feurigen Spanierinnen?"

Die anderen lachten laut über Willows Bemerkung und Mark ärgerte sich wieder einmal, dass seine häufige Geistesabwesenheit immer häufiger Anlass zu Spott bot. Aber wie jedes Mal grinste er verlegen und murmelte etwas von einer jungen Frau, die er nicht vergessen konnte.

Es gab keine solche Frau, die er in Spanien zurück gelassen hatte, aber es war besser, die Anderen dachten, so etwas und spotteten, als dass sie Verdacht schöpften, worüber er wirklich nachdachte.

Sie lasen die Nachricht noch einmal gemeinsam, damit jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Ihre Befehle lauteten, sie sollten sich im Laufe der nächsten Woche nach Hogsmead begeben, sich dort einquartieren und sich in Bereitschaft halten, weitere Befehle zu bekommen. Ihnen wurde nahe gelegt, die örtlichen Gasthöfe zu meiden und sich bei zwei beigefügten Adressen von treuen Todessern zu melden, die zugesagt hatten, ihnen eine verschwiegene Unterkunft zu bieten.

Außerdem stand in dem Brief, dass Dumbledore, der schwatzhafte alte Narr, wie Mrs Lestrange den Schulleiter nannte, dem dunklen Lord vor sehr langer Zeit stolz erzählt habe, er sei mit den Wirtsleuten des Ortes gut befreundet und habe so immer genaueste Kenntnis über alles, was in den Wirtshäusern vor sich gehe.

Diesen Umstand sollten sie sich zu Nutze machen und einen Abend im Eberkopf verbringen, um in vorgetäuscht betrunkenem Zustand über ihren wichtigen Auftrag im St. Mungos zu beraten. Sie sollten darauf achten, dass der Wirt mitbekommen würde, was sie beredeten, aber in keinem Fall wirklich trinken oder gar betrunken werden. Mrs Lestrange machte unmissverständlich klar, dass sie erwarte, die Gruppe würde ihren Anweisungen wortgetreu folgen. Absolutes Stillschweigen wurde eindringlich gefordert und ihnen wurde noch einmal nahe gelegt, sich keinerlei Fehler zu erlauben.

Jedem der Gruppe war klar, dass es nicht wünschenswert war, sich den Zorn dieser Frau zuzuziehen und so sehr sie sie für ihre Rolle beim dunklen Lord bewunderten, so sehr fürchteten sie doch auch ihr unberechenbares Temperament.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile beklommen und jeder von ihnen machte sich Gedanken, wie er seine Abreise planen und begründen würde.

„Bei uns zuhause wurde gesagt, es gäbe wichtige Pläne, die nun langsam in ihre Endphase kommen würden", unterbrach Mansfield schließlich das Schweigen und klang dabei ein wenig wichtigtuerisch.

Drake nickte. Auch er hatte solche Dinge im Umfeld seiner Familie gehört, angeblich bereite der dunkle Lord sich auf seinen finalen Schlag vor, der ihm endgültig die Macht über die Zaubererschaft verschaffen sollte.

Sie redeten und redeten und Mark hörte staunend zu. Er hatte keine solche Quellen, die über Informationen oder Gerüchte aus dem inneren Kreis der Todesser verfügten. Und so nahm er jedes Wort begierig auf.

Am Ende trennten sie sich und jeder ging nach Hause zurück, um seine Abreise in der kommenden Woche vorzubereiten.

Mark kam in seinem Haus an und ging unverzüglich in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Ihm wurde klar, dass, wenn seine Gruppe in der nächsten Woche nach Hogsmead gehen und sich dort bereit halten sollte, um auf Befehle zu warten, von denen keiner wusste, wann genau sie eintreffen und wie dringend sie ausfallen würden, er seine Okklumentikstunde bei seinem Mentor nicht würde wahrnehmen können.

Einen Moment lang erwog er, seine Absage mit einer Lüge zu begründen, denn in der Nachricht von heute hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass absolutes Stillschweigen erwartet wurde. Andererseits war Mr Snape natürlich selber einer der besten Leute des dunklen Lords und so dürfte es kein Problem sein, von seinem Auftrag zu berichten.

Da er ja selber nicht wusste, was genau dort passieren sollte, war es sicher ungefährlich, seinem Lehrer zu sagen, wohin er geschickt worden war.

Der Gedanke, wie wenig er und seine Gruppe über die Natur ihres Auftrages wussten, machte ihm plötzlich klar, wie wenig ihr Auftraggeber ihnen traute und er schauderte unwillkürlich bei den denkbaren Konsequenzen dieser Schlussfolgerung.

Remus kehrte in das Gästequartier zurück und sah sich nach Carol um. Seine Vorbereitungen waren absolut nach seinen Vorstellungen verlaufen und er war voller Vorfreude, ihr seine Überraschung zu zeigen. Allerdings wollte er sie vorher noch ein wenig zappeln lassen. Es liebte es, wenn sie so ungeduldig und neugierig war und in Anbetracht ihrer eigenen Geheimniskrämerei letzte Nacht erschien es ihm nur fair, dass auch er ein wenig mit ihrer Neugier spielen wollte.

Er sah das Pergament auf dem Tisch und las die Nachricht, die Carol ihm geschrieben hatte. Wieder rätselte er, was sie wohl vorhaben könnte, aber er hatte keine Idee.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn den Kopf zum Kamin drehen und in diesem Moment loderten grüne Flammen auf und der Kopf des Schulleiters erschien.

„Oh, Remus. Wie geht es Dir? Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, Ms Featherton anzutreffen." Er dreht den Kopf suchend herum.

„Sie ist draußen auf dem Schulgelände unterwegs, allerdings weiß ich nicht genau, wohin sie wollte", erwiderte Remus.

„Würdest Du sie bitten, zu mir zu kommen, sobald sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrt?"

Remus nickte und erklärte Dumbledore, dass Carol eigentlich bald wieder hier sein müsse, denn auf ihrer Notiz hatte sie angekündigt, zum Mittagessen wieder da sein zu wollen und er würde sie jede Minute erwarten, zumal Winky bereits nach Wünschen für das Essen gefragt hatte.

Dumbledore nickte und bat dann um Verständnis, dass Carol wohl erst nach ihrem Gespräch zum Essen kommen würde, aber das ließe sich leider nicht vermeiden.

Die Eile des Schulleiters ließ Sorgen in Remus aufsteigen. „Was ist denn so dringend, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Du darfst fragen, Remus, allerdings kann ich Dir die Antwort erst geben, wenn ich Ms Featherton gesprochen habe und sie einverstanden ist, Dich einzuweihen. Das verstehst Du doch, nicht wahr?"

Remus seufzte. Natürlich verstand er es, aber das Gefühl von Sorge wurde stärker und drängender. Er wollte Carol beschützen, auf sie aufpassen, aber wie konnte er das, wenn ihm nichts erzählt wurde?

Mit einem Aufflammen des grünen Feuers verschwand der Kopf des Schulleiters aus dem Kamin und Remus bemerkte, dass er so in Gedanken gewesen war, dass er Dumbledores letzte Worte nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Carol ihn informieren würde, wenn etwas geschehen war und dass es sich hierbei sicher nur um eine private Angelegenheit handeln musste, die eben nur Carol und den Schulleiter etwas anging. Mit dem Gedanken, dass ihr nichts geschehen konnte, solange sie bei Dumbledore war, verscheuchte er seine Sorgen und griff zu einem Buch, um sich die Wartezeit auf ihre Rückkehr zu verkürzen.

Es war kurz vor Mittag, als Carol ihr Zimmer wieder betrat, wo Remus sie schon erwartete. Er erzählte ihr von dem Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore und dass er sie so schnell wie möglich sehen wollte.

„Wann war das denn?", fragte Carol mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Oh, gerade vor ein paar Minuten erst, es passt gut, dass Du in diesem Moment zurück gekommen bist."

Carol nickte und musterte Remus mit fragendem Blick.

„Hat er nicht gesagt, worum es geht?"

„Nein, er sagte, er wolle es Dir selber sagen. Es muss wohl etwas persönliches sein."

Remus schaffte es kaum seine Sorge zu verbergen, als Carol sein Gesicht musterte.

Dann lächelte sie und sagte: „Nun, ich werde es wohl nur herausfinden, wenn ich zu ihm gehe, nicht wahr?"

Sie ging zur Tür, dann drehte sie sich um und sah den immer noch sitzenden Remus erstaunt an. „Kommst Du nicht?"

„Er wollte Dich sprechen, Carol. Du kannst mir später ja erzählen, was los war."

„Ach Unsinn. Was mich angeht, geht auch Dich an. Du bist en Teil meines Lebens und jede Neuigkeit, die mich betrifft, sollte auch Dich betreffen."

Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie diese Worte sagte, ließen sein Herz höher schlagen und er merkte, wie wenig er eigentlich daran gewöhnt war, sein Leben mit jemandem zu teilen. Er sprang auf, trat neben sie und sagte einen Hauch zu schnell: „Na, dann los. Sehen wir, was es gibt, das so dringend ist."

Sie erreichten das Büro des Schulleiters und zu ihrem Erstaunen sahen sie Severus Snape dort sitzen. Ein ungutes Gefühl erfasste Remus, aber Carol schien völlig frei von solchen Gedanken. Sie lächelte und erwiderte die Begrüßung des Schulleiters. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin erklärte sie, dass sie auf Remus' Anwesenheit Wert lege und begrüßte anschließend auch Snape freundlich.

Er erwiderte ihren Gruß, sah jedoch sehr verschlossen und finster aus.


	47. Überraschungen

**Kapitel 47: Überraschungen**

Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten, berichtete Snape auf Dumbledores Aufforderung von seinem Auftrag.

Stille trat ein, als er endete und jeder schien das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen zu müssen. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, dann begannen die drei Männer zu beratschlagen, was man zu Carols Schutz unternehmen könne. Snape sprach zurückhaltend, ohne einen der anderen anzusehen, während Remus die verschiedensten Ideen aufbrachte und sie von Dumbledore kommentieren ließ.

Es war, als säße sie nicht bei ihnen, so vertieft waren sie in ihre Vorschläge, die immer wieder durch die logischen Einwände Snapes und seiner Kenntnisse der Todesserorganisation unterbrochen wurden.

„Natürlich könnten wir sie im Hauptquartier unterbringen und behaupten, ich hätte sie außer Landes geschafft, ohne Dein Wissen, Severus. Das sollte Dich bei Lord Voldemort entschuldigen, wenngleich es natürlich trotzdem sein könnte, dass sein Zorn Dich trifft." Dumbledore sah Snape voller Sorge an.

Snape nickte schweigend. Ihm war klar, was der Zorn des dunklen Lords bedeutete und was es für ihn hieß, wenn dieser Zorn ihn traf. Er wusste das schon seit sehr langer Zeit und lebte mit diesem Wissen wie unter einem Damokles-Schwert.

Carol blickte von einem zum anderen und langsam verlor sie ihre Geduld.

„Würden die Herren bitte aufhören, so über mich zu sprechen, als wäre ich nicht anwesend oder debil?", warf sie in ziemlich spitzem Tonfall ein. Alle Köpfe drehten sich ruckartig zu ihr um.

„Und falls das im Eifer des Gefechts vergessen wurde, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, auf mich aufzupassen und wehrlos bin ich auch nicht."

Sie drehte sich zu Remus um und funkelte ihn an. „Vielleicht erinnerst Du Dich daran, dass mir Kräfte zur Verfügung stehen, die mich sehr gut schützen können."

Ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn, aber dann sah sie die Verblüffung in Snapes und Remus' Augen und fing sich wieder. Die beiden sahen betreten zu Boden, während Dumbledore sie mit leicht hochgezogenen Augen ernst ansah.

Leiser und ein wenig verlegen entschuldigte sie sich für ihren Ausbruch.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Temperament ist wohl ein wenig mit mir durchgegangen", seufzte sie.

„Ich glaube, Du verstehst nicht, was für eine Gefahr das ist, in der Du Dich befindest", erwiderte Remus mit tiefer Sorge in der Stimme.

„Ich verstehe es sehr gut, Remus, besser vielleicht, als ihr glaubt."

Ihr Blick wanderte zum Schulleiter, der sie noch immer schweigend beobachtete.

„Ich bin nicht mehr so unwissend und naiv, wie ich es war, als ich Ihre Welt betreten habe. Die Zeit, die ich hatte habe ich genutzt, um zu lernen und zu verstehen und ich glaube, ich kann mittlerweile recht gut einschätzen, was mir droht."

Sie lächelte traurig.

„Ich werde nicht fliehen, mich nicht verstecken, wenn ich das wollte, könnte ich die Zaubererwelt einfach wieder verlassen und ein abgeschiedenes Muggelleben führen. Das will ich nicht und das werde ich nicht. Ich habe mich entschieden, hier zu sein und meinen Teil dazu beizutragen, das abzuwenden, was das Leben bedroht. Ich habe Harry versprochen, da zu sein, wenn er meine Unterstützung bei der Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe braucht.

Ich werde nicht klein bei geben, nur, weil ich in Gefahr bin. Jeder ist in Gefahr. Immer. Wenn wir alle immer aufgeben, fliehen und uns verstecken würden, dann wäre diese Welt kein lebenswerter Ort."

Ihre Stimme war fester und bestimmter geworden mit jedem Wort, das sie sagte und die drei Männer sahen sie nun voller Staunen an.

Dann wandte sie sich an Snape, sie sprach ihn direkt an und als er aufsah und ihr Blick sich kreuzte, sagte sie ruhig und ernst: „Ich verspreche, so gut es geht, auf mich aufzupassen, aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich immer hier auf dem Schulgelände bleiben werde. Es gibt Dinge, die ich erledigen muss, Fragen, die ich stellen und beantwortet bekommen muss."

Sie holte tief Luft, dann sah sie Snape weiter direkt in die Augen.

„Wenn es soweit kommt, dass Du keine Ausrede mehr finden kannst, dass Du es nicht mehr abwenden kannst, dann wirst Du mich zu ihm bringen und mich ausliefern, wie es Dein Auftrag ist."

Remus sprang auf, Snape starrte sie entsetzt an und Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

Es waren nicht allein ihre Worte, die diese Reaktion hervorriefen, sonder auch die Schärfe, mit der der sie ausgesprochen wurden, die von einem unwiderruflichen Entschluss zeugte.

„Nein…"

„Du kannst nicht…"

„Du weißt nicht…"

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall…"

Snape und Remus sprachen durcheinander, aber es war klar, dass ihre Meinung identisch war. Doch Carol schwieg einfach, bis wieder Stille eintrat und Snape langsam sagte: „Ich werde Dich auf keinen Fall ausliefern. Darüber gibt es keine Diskussion."

„Du kannst und Du wirst."

„Du weißt nicht, was Dich erwartet, Voldemort kennt keine Gnade, kein Mitgefühl, er wird Dich langsam und grausam töten." Remus war außer sich bei dem Gedanken.

„Nicht, solange ich habe, was er will. Er wird mir nichts tun, denn ich habe die Kraft des Lebens, die er sucht. Er weiß nicht, dass sie es ist, die ihn vernichten kann, er muss glauben, sie würde ihm Unsterblichkeit verleihen. Und wenn er glaubt, dass nur ich ihm den Zugang dazu geben kann, wird er mir nichts tun. Ich kann ihn durch meine Fähigkeiten davon Überzeugen und einen Verdacht muss er jetzt schon haben, dass ich etwas habe, das für ihn wertvoll ist, sonst hättest Du nicht den Auftrag bekommen, mich zu ihm zu bringen, Severus.

Und spätestens nach dem Zwischenfall mit Lucius Malfoy muss er wissen, dass meine Kräfte anders sind, als die der Zauberer, die er kennt. Er ist nicht dumm, also wird er wissen, dass ich ihm tot nichts nutze."

Snape sah sie noch immer voller Entsetzen an. „Aber er könnte Dich foltern, Dich mit einem Imperius-Fluch belegen oder durch einen Trank dazu bringen, ihm zu geben, was er will."

„Das wird er nicht müssen, ich kann ihm vorspielen, ich würde ihm geben, wonach er sucht, nur müsste er mich dann zu einem Ort der Macht begleiten. Ich kann ihn dort mit der Kraft solange schwächen, dass ich fliehen kann.

Leider kann ich ihn nicht damit vernichten, das kann nur der, dessen Aufgabe das ist."

Wieder lächelte sie traurig.

„Aber ich kann ihn glauben machen, ich schlage mich auf seine Seite", fuhr sie fort. „Ich kann ihn glauben machen, er beherrscht mich und die Situation."

Dumbledore sagte ruhig: „Toms Schwäche ist, dass er glaubt, alles habe einen Preis, und wenn er den Preis einer Sache oder Person kennt, dann könne keine Macht der Welt ihn davon abhalten, diese Sache oder Person zu bekommen. Er hat nie begriffen, dass es Dinge gibt, die keinen Preis haben, die jenseits solcher Berechenbarkeit sind. Er hat nie begriffen, dass es Menschen gibt, die der Versuchung von Macht und Ruhm widerstehen, weil sie an etwas glauben. Dass es Menschen gibt, die nicht seinem Druck und ihrer Furcht nachgeben, egal womit er diesen Druck ausübt. Selbst als er es bei Lily Potter mit eigenen Augen erlebt hat, hat er nicht begriffen, was das bedeutet.

Wahrscheinlich würde er wirklich glauben, dass Angst oder das Streben nach eigener Macht Carol dazu verleitet, ihm die Quelle ihrer Macht zu geben."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Risiko ist viel zu groß. Ich werde Dich auf keinen Fall ausliefern, lieber riskiere ich, dass der dunkle Lord mich bestraft."

„Die Natur meines Wesens lässt es nicht zu, dass ein anderes Leben vernichtet wird, um meines zu schützen, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, was dann geschehen würde, aber ich weiß, dass ich es einfach nicht zulassen kann."

„Ich könnte es vielleicht überleben."

„Besser als ich?" Sie sah ihn forschend an. „Du weißt, dass ich ein paar Reserven habe, auf die Du keinen Zugriff hast, Severus. Ich habe bessere Überlebenschancen, als es auf den ersten Blick scheint."

Remus sah sie noch immer fassungslos an. „Das kann alles nicht Dein Ernst sein, oder?" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt, als versuche er aus einem Alptraum aufzuwachen.

Carol beugte sich vor, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Das alles hier sind doch nur Überlegungen, was die Optionen im schlimmsten möglichen Fall sind. Ich bin sicher, ihr habt solche Gespräche im Orden schon oft geführt. Ihr alle kennt die Risiken eurer Arbeit für den Widerstand und ihr seid alle einverstanden gewesen, diese Risiken zu tragen. Ich möchte nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als dieses Recht auch für mich in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Worüber wir hier reden, ist nur eine von vielen Möglichkeiten und es ist keineswegs gesagt, dass es dazu kommen wird.

Wir werden tun, was wir können, um diese Möglichkeit zu verhindern und ich verspreche, gut aufzupassen."

Dumbledore hörte ihren Worten aufmerksam zu, dann nickte er.

„Ich habe Ms Featherton in den Orden aufgenommen und sie hat das Recht, für sich Entscheidungen zu treffen und zu definieren, welche Risiken ihr unsere Sache wert ist. Was sie sagt klingt durchaus vernünftig und wir sollten Sorge tragen, dass der besprochene Fall nicht eintritt."

Er sah zu Snape, der finster vor sich hin starrte.

„Severus, ich werde einige vertrauenswürdige Eltern bitten, Eulen zu schicken, in denen sie verstärkte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für die Schule fordern. Der Tagesprophet hat in der letzten Woche wieder über Überfälle von Todessern überall im Land berichtet, so dass die Besorgnis der Eltern absolut plausibel erscheinen wird.

Wir werden diese Informationen so in der Schule lancieren, dass besonders die Schüler, deren Eltern für ihre Nähe zu Lord Voldemort bekannt sind, die Neuigkeiten über verschärfte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Hogwarts mitbekommen. So wird die Information, dass die Sicherheit in der Schule aufgrund des Drängens von Eltern und nicht aus anderen Gründen verstärkt wurde, auf jeden Fall den inneren Kreis der Todesser erreichen.

Das dürfte Dir ausreichend Rückendeckung für die Ausrede geben, dass Du Ms Featherton nicht hier direkt unter meinen Augen entführen kannst, ohne dass der Verdacht entsteht, von Dir wäre etwas über Deinen Auftrag durchgesickert."

Snape sah den Schulleiter einen Moment zweifelnd an, dann nickte er.

Auch Remus wirkte durch Carols Worte und den Plan des Schulleiters erleichtert. Es hatte alles zuerst so dramatisch geklungen, aber sie hatte ja Recht. Jeder von ihnen ging das Risiko ein, gefangen zu werden und sie alle machten sich Gedanken darüber, was dann geschehen würde.

Schließlich sah Dumbledore auf seine Uhr und verkündete: „Es ist Zeit für das Mittagessen. Ich bitte darum, allzeit über neue Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden gehalten zu werden, damit wir schnell reagieren können, falls sich etwas verändert. Aber zurzeit sieht es so aus, als wäre noch alles ruhig und ich hoffe, dass das noch einige Zeit so bleibt.

Ich wünsche einen guten Appetit."

Mit diesen Worten geleitete er seine Besucher aus seinem Büro.

Snape verschwand, ohne noch ein Wort mit Carol oder Remus zu wechseln, während die beiden sich auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer machten. Sie gingen schweigend durch die Gänge und als sie um eine weitere Ecke bogen seufzte Remus.

„Eigentlich hatte ich für heute Nachmittag eine Überraschung für Dich vorbereitet, aber ich schätze, nach diesem ernsten Gespräch ist Dir wohl kaum nach so etwas zumute sein, oder?"

Abrupt blieb Carol stehen. „Natürlich ist mir nach einer Überraschung zumute, was ist es denn?"

Auch Remus blieb stehen und sah sie an.

„Carol, das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit. Du bist in großer Gefahr, verstehst Du das denn nicht?"

Carol erwiderte seinen Blick und auch ihr Geicht wurde ernst.

„Doch, das verstehe ich sehr gut. Ja, ich bin in Gefahr. Und ja, ich habe Angst. Aber ich will das nicht mein Leben beherrschen lassen. Ich werde vorsichtiger sein und ich weiß, dass ihr alle mich beschützt und meine eigenen Fähigkeiten kenne ich inzwischen auch viel besser und kann sie deutlich gezielter einsetzen als noch am Anfang meiner Reise.

Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Furcht mein Leben bestimmt. Vielleicht werde ich sterben, vielleicht wird jeder von uns sterben, aber letztendlich werden wir das sowieso. Es ist nicht wichtig, wann mein Leben endet, wichtig ist nur, wie ich es bis zu dem Moment gelebt habe, Remus."

Sie legte die Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich heran. Remus erwiderte ihre Umarmung liebevoll und nickte dann.

„Wahrscheinlich hast Du Recht, ich mache mir nur so schreckliche Sorgen, dass Dir etwas zustoßen könnte, jetzt, wo ich Dich endlich gefunden habe und Du ein Teil meines Lebens bist. Ich will Dich nicht verlieren, Carol."

Er zog sie noch fester an sich und schien sie nie mehr loslassen zu wollen.

Nach einem Moment entwand sich Carol seinen Armen und Schalk blitzte wieder in ihren Augen auf. „So, genug abgelenkt, mein Lieber. Du entkommst mir nicht, also heraus mit der Sprache, was für eine Überraschung ist das?" Sie lachte ihn fröhlich an.

Auch Remus musste lachen. „Hey, wenn ich Dir das jetzt schon verrate, dann ist es doch keine Überraschung mehr, oder?"

Sie boxte mit einer Faust gegen seinen Oberarm. „Nun werd hier mal nicht logisch", murrte sie und verzog den Mund zu einem gespielten Schmollen.

Remus küsste sie und zog sie weiter den Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer.

Ein köstlicher Lunch erwartete sie schon, aber Carol schob nach wenigen Bissen ihren Teller von sich.

„Fertig." Sie strahlte Remus an. „Jetzt? Überraschung?"

Remus brach in Lachen aus und verliebte sich aufs Neue in ihre strahlenden Augen.

Er nahm sich eine Hühnerkeule, ein kleines Brötchen und mehrere runde Frikadellen.

„Na gut, ich esse das hier auf dem Weg. Zieh Dir etwas Warmes, Windfestes an und komm mit." Sein Grinsen überzog das ganze Gesicht, als er einen dicken Umhang überwarf, herzhaft in eine der Frikadellen biss und sich der Tür zuwandte.

Carol, die gelogen hatte, als sie sagte, sie wäre satt, schnappte sich auch noch ein paar handliche Lebensmittel vom Tisch und folgte ihm kauend.

Sie verließen das Schloss, Remus nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie über verschlungene Wege durch das Schulgelände. Sie umrundeten das Quidditch-Stadion und ein Stückchen dahinter, noch im Schatten der hohen Zuschauertribünen stand eine Hütte.

Eine Frau stand davor, rieb sich die Hände und blies ihren warmen Atem in die Fäuste, um sich gegen die beißende Kälte zu wehren.

Sie gingen auf die Frau zu und Carol erkannte die Lehrerin, die sie bei Harrys Quidditch-Training schon einmal gesehen hatte, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, ihren Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben.

Remus stellte sie einander vor und Madame Hooch kam gleich zur Sache.

„Ich habe alles nach Ihrem Wunsch vorbereitet, Professor Lupin."

Er lächelte. „Ich bin keine Professor mehr an dieser Schule", sagte er mit einem Hauch Wehmut in der Stimme.

„Das sollten Sie aber sein", erwiderte sie mit hörbarem Respekt und schien sich darüber auf keine Diskussion einlassen zu wollen.

Er schmunzelte und erwiderte nichts und nach wenigen Sekunden drehte die Fluglehrerin sich um, verschwand kurz in der Hütte und kam mit einem Besen in der Hand wieder heraus.

„Bitte sehr. Ein Tandembesen für besondere Übungen. Bitte achten sie darauf, ihn mir unbeschädigt wieder zu geben, es gibt nicht allzu viele von der Sorte und die Schule besitzt nur diesen einen. Viel Spaß damit."

Ohne weiteres Federlesens drückte sie Remus den sehr groß und etwas unförmig wirkenden Besen in die Hand und stapfte davon in Richtung Schloss.

Carol sah Remus fragend an und er lächelte breit.

„Ich dachte mir, Du solltest etwas kennen lernen, das sehr typisch für meine Welt ist und das furchtbar viel Spaß macht."

Er nahm wieder ihre Hand. „Wir sollten noch ein Stückchen weiter weg gehen, aber hier hinter dem Quidditchfeld sind wir eigentlich sehr gut geschützt vor neugierigen Blicken. Und außerdem ist Unterricht, da sollten keine Schüler draußen herumlaufen."

Er zog sie noch ein wenig weiter fort von der Schule und blieb schließlich auf einer Wiese stehen.

Hier blieb er stehen, hielt den Besen zwischen sie und lächelte sie an. Sie konnte ein wenig Verlegenheit in seinen Augen erkennen und fragte sich, woran er wohl gerade dachte.

„Ich bin nie ein besonders guter Flieger gewesen, ich war weder ein großer Sportler wie James, noch ein solch mutiger Draufgänger wie Sirius, aber ich glaube, das wird Dir Spaß machen."

Er schaute Carol erwartungsvoll an und bemerkt die leichte Panik in ihrem Blick.

Mit sanfter Stimme fragte er: „Hast Du Angst?"

Sie nickte stumm.

Er lächelte aufmunternd und sagte: „Nun, wenn Du nicht möchtest, dann lassen wir es, aber vielleicht solltest Du es versuchen. Ich verspreche, ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein."

Noch immer stumm und ein wenig starr nickte sie, aber er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie nicht überzeugt war.

Zärtlich nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und suchte ihren Blick.

„Vertraust Du mir?"

Sie nickte.

„Gut, dann lass mich einfach machen."

Vorsichtig dirigierte er sie auf den hinteren Teil des Besens und schwang sich dann vor sie darauf. Er stieß sich sachte ab und sie schwebten wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Carol unterdrückte einen Schrei, kniff panisch die Augen zusammen und schlang ihre Arme um seine Brust. Er fühlte, wie sie sich ruckartig an ihm festklammerte und konnte spüren, dass ihr Körper brettartig verkrampft war. Leise und unendlich sanft fragte er: „Hast Du die Augen geschlossen?"

Sie nickte, merkte dann aber, dass er das ja nicht sehen konnte und sagte mit leicht zitternder Stimme: „Ja."

Er erwiderte einfühlsam: „Gut, wenn Du Dich damit besser fühlst. Aber vielleicht solltest Du es doch wagen, die Augen zu öffnen, denn wenn Du es machst, wenn wir schon etwas höher sind, dann könntest Du Dich erschrecken. So siehst Du Stückchenweise, wie wir langsam höher fliegen und das ist dann kein Schock für Dich."

Er wartete auf eine Antwort und hörte ein leises „Ok.".

Beruhigend sprach er weiter: „Ich werde sehr vorsichtig vorgehen. Vertrau mir, Liebste, ich werde gut auf Dich aufpassen. Es kann Dir nichts passieren."

Sie lehnte sich an ihn und versuchte entspannt zu atmen, während sie die Augen öffnete. Sie wollte ihm vertrauen und es gab niemandem, dem sie ihr Leben eher anvertraut hätte als Remus und so ließ sie ihn machen. Einen Moment lang verstand sie, wieso Harry ihn immer als den besten Lehrer, den sie je hatten bezeichnete, dann verschwand das Gefühl wieder und sie konzentrierte sich darauf, ruhig zu atmen, Remus zu vertrauen und alle ihr bekannten und unbekannten Götter um Schutz anzuflehen.

Sanft bewegte sich der Besen ein Stück vorwärts und nach oben.

Remus war wie versprochen sehr vorsichtig und bewegte den Besen sanft vorwärts und immer nur sehr wenig nach Oben. Langsam entspannte sie sich und je weiter sie sich in die Luft erhoben, desto mehr wuchs ihr Vertrauen in seine Flugkünste. Es ruckelte und schwankte nicht und sie lockerte vorsichtig ihren verkrampften Griff um seinen Körper.

Sie merkte es kaum, wie sie sich mehr und mehr in die Lüfte erhoben hatten und plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sie über den Baumwipfeln befanden. Ein kurzer Anflug von Panik erfasste sie, aber Remus' beruhigende Gegenwart und sein Können ließen dieses Gefühl schnell wieder vergehen.

Er flog eine Schleife, dann setzte er vorsichtig wieder zur Landung an.

Carol war atemlos und völlig überwältigt von der Erfahrung.

„Wenn Du magst, können wir das mal wieder machen." Er sah sie fragend an.

Sie umarmte ihn und dankte ihm für diese wirklich einzigartige Erfahrung.

„Ja, ich denke, das könnten wir mal wieder machen", sagte sie dann mit leicht zittriger Stimme und war über ihren eigenen Mut erstaunt.

„Mit Dir wachse ich über mich hinaus, Remus." Sie strahlte ihn an und er errötete leicht über diese Worte.

Beide merkten, dass es bitterkalt war und sie beschlossen zum Schloss zurück zu gehen und sich aufzuwärmen.

Als es Nacht wurde und sie in ihrem Bett lagen, gähnte Carol herzhaft, wünschte Remus eine gute Nacht und rollte sich in ihre Decke ein. Remus, der von den Neuigkeiten des Tages ziemlich aufgewühlt war, fühlte sich fast nicht müde. Seine Gedanken begannen sich nun um das Gespräch beim Schulleiter zu drehen und er versuchte, die Situation logisch und vernünftig zu sehen. Still lag er da, atmete ruhig und gab sich Mühe, seine innere Unruhe zu unterdrücken, um Carol nicht zu stören.

Sie fühlte die Erschöpfung ihres Körpers, die bleierne Schwere, die die Aufregungen des Tages verursachte, aber schlafen konnte sie bei aller Müdigkeit nicht.

Auch ihre Gedanken kreisten um das, was sie erfahren hatte und um das, was es für sie und die Menschen, die ihr so wichtig waren bedeutete.

Sie dachte an das, was möglicherweise geschehen konnte und obwohl sie sich so selbstsicher gegeben hatte, erfüllte der Gedanke daran sie mit Furcht. Sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Furcht eine natürliche Reaktion war und dass sie diese Furcht überwinden musste, aber im Moment kam sie sich klein und schwach vor.

Eingekuschelt in die dicke, warme Daunendecke lag sie mit offenen Augen da und ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter. So vieles war schon geschehen, so viele Dinge waren unvermeidlich gewesen und ihr war klar, dass noch viele andere Unvermeidbarkeiten auf sie warteten.

Sie dachte an Sarah und an das was geschehen war und wieder überfluteten Furcht und Trauer ihre Gedanken und Gefühle.

Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie bemühte sich, stumm zu weinen, kein Geräusch zu machen, um Remus nicht zu stören und vor Allem, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen.

Doch nach einigen Momenten, in denen ihr Körper von leisen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde, fühlte sie seine Arme, die sich um sie schlangen und sie an ihn zogen.

Still hielt er sie fest, bis sie eingeschlafen war.


	48. Wolfsgeschichten

**Kapitel 48: Wolfsgeschichten**

Der nächste Morgen kam und Remus fühlte schon beim Aufwachen die Unruhe, die ihn immer am Tag vor der Vollmondnacht erfasste.

Beim Frühstück erwähnte er die vergangene Nacht mit keinem Wort. Er wusste, wenn sie es wollte und es für sie der richtige Zeitpunkt war, würde sie ihm anvertrauen, warum sie geweint hatte.

Er goss sich Tee ein und überlegte gerade, wie er Carol fragen konnte, was genau sie denn nun vorhätte, als sie lächelnd von ihrem Tee aufsah und ihn ansprach, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Nimm bitte heute Deinen Wolfsbanntrank nicht."

Er starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Ich muss ihn nehmen, Du weißt doch, was sonst passiert." Er runzelte die Stirn.

Sie verzog keine Miene. „Ja, das weiß ich."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich meine, wenn ich wirklich zum Werwolf werde."

Er stutzte, als er ihr Gesicht sah und seine Miene wandelte sich zu Unglauben.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa…"

Sie schwieg, lächelte aber weiter.

„Ich dachte, Du kannst das nur, wenn ich sehr verzweifelt bin, oder keinen Mut mehr habe?"

„Ich habe mich weiter entwickelt, Remus. Aber Du hast Recht, normalerweise kann ich es nur unter solchen extremen Umständen.

Jetzt und hier habe ich allerdings Unterstützung, deshalb bin ich sicher, dass es auch willentlich klappt."

Er sah sie fragend an. „Unterstützung? Wer?" Er brach ab, als er merkte, dass sie es erklären wollte.

„Ich habe Dir doch von dem alten Baum nahe Hagrids Hütte erzählt, den ich vor einiger Zeit entdeckt habe."

Er nickte und hörte jetzt aufmerksam zu.

„Dieser Baum ist ein Zentrum großer Energie, es ist, als wäre dort die Mutter selbst anwesend. Diese Kraft will ich nutzen und mit ihrer Hilfe möchte ich Deine Verwandlung leiten."

„Aber was versprichst Du Dir davon, ich könnte doch den Trank nehmen und es wäre auch alles gut." Er sah sie zweifelnd an.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann begann sie wieder zu sprechen.

„Ich glaube, dass es unter dieser besonderen Konstellation möglich ist, dass Du und der Wolf gemeinsam die Nacht erleben, dass ihr nebeneinander exstieren könnt für ein paar Stunden.

Durch die Kraft und unter dem Schutz der Mutter könnt ihr Euch den Körper teilen und an den Empfindungen des anderen teilhaben."

Er starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Aber ich will gar nichts mit ihm teilen. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dem Trank, der es mir ermöglicht, den Wolf zu verdrängen und den Wolfskörper mit meinem Verstand zu kontrollieren."

„Remus, Du hast mir gesagt, Du wolltest den Wolf als einen Teil von Dir annehmen, ihn nicht mehr wie eine Krankheit ignorieren. Was ist aus diesem Wunsch geworden?"

Er schwieg und sie konnte die widersprüchlichen Gefühle in seinem Gesicht sehen.

Es dauerte lange, bis er wieder sprach.

„Du willst dort mit mir zusammen hingehen? Und dann dort bleiben, während ich… ja, was tue ich währenddessen?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn Du durch den Wald streifst und fühlst, was der Wolf fühlt, wenn er das Gefühl von Freiheit und Stärke hat? Du kannst auch in der unmittelbaren Umgebung des Baumes die Kraft der Mutter spüren und ihre Zuneigung zu Wese wie Dir. Ein normaler Mensch kann das nicht, deshalb darfst Du den trank nicht nehmen. Nur die Gegenwart des Wolfes kann Dir das ermöglichen. Deshalb muss ich mitgehen und Deine Verwandlung begleiten, damit es so anfängt, wie damals im Keller, ruhig und friedlich. Nur dass diesmal der Wolf nicht die Oberhand übernimmt, sondern Dein Verstand auch da bleibt."

„Du willst die ganze Nacht da draußen mit mir verbringen?"

Sie nickte lächelnd.

Sein Blick wurde zweifelnd. „Es ist bitterkalt, Carol, Du wirst Dir da draußen den Tod holen. Ich habe ein Fell, da ist es kein Problem, aber Du wirst entsetzlich frieren."

„Ach Unsinn. Ich werde mich warm anziehen und außerdem werde ich nahe an dem alten Baum bleiben. Die Kraft, die in ihm steckt wird mich wärmen, die Mutter wird mich nicht erfrieren lassen, da kannst Du unbesorgt sein. Ich vertraue ihr und das kannst Du auch, sie wird mich schützen, glaube mir."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und was, wenn es nicht klappt? Ich kann die Bestie nicht beherrschen, Carol. Ich habe Angst, was passieren kann." Er stöhnte gequält auf.

„Du musst vertrauen, Remus. Der Wolf ist keine Bestie, er ist ein Tier. Ein gefährliches Tier, aber er ist keine willenlose Tötungsmaschine."

Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, ergriff seine Hände.

„Vertrau mir und der Mutter, bitte."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln zaghaft. „Ich will es versuchen."

Sie führte seine Hände an ihre Lippen und küsste sie zärtlich. Ein Schauder lief über seinen Rücken und die Anspannung, die sich seit ihrem Vorschlag über ihn gelegt hatte, wich wie von Zauberhand. Merlin, sie hatte wirklich eine Macht, die er kaum beschreiben konnte.

Er musterte sie und merkte, dass sie seltsam gestärkt wirkte. Als gäbe es keine Gefahren, als wäre alles machbar, wenn man es nur wirklich wollte.

„Du siehst gut aus.", sagte er lächelnd. „Also, ich meine, Du siehst immer gut aus, aber jetzt siehst Du aus, als könntest Du Berge versetzen." Er verstummte, war sich nicht sicher, ob er ausdrücken konnte, was er meinte.

Ihr Lächeln wuchs in die Breite. „Das bist Du Remus. Du vervollständigst mich, Deine Kraft verstärkt meine um ein Vielfaches. Deine Stärke und Deine Liebe lassen mich wachsen."

Er war, wie so oft, sprachlos, aber Carol konnte in seinen Augen sehen, was er fühlte.

Ehe es ihm unangenehm wurde, sagte sie: „Ok, wenn es Dich beruhigt, gehe ich heute Nachmittag noch einmal zu dem alten Baum und sehe, ob wirklich alles so ist, wie ich es mir gedacht habe."

Er nickte zufrieden. „Aber ich komme mit, damit Dir keiner auf dem Weg auflauern kann."

Sie lachte, war aber einverstanden.

Der Tag schritt voran und die Unruhe in Remus wurde nicht stärker. Zusätzlich zu seiner normalen Unruhe am Vollmondtag kam noch die Unsicherheit, was Carols Plan betraf.

Er wollte ihr glauben, wollte ihr vertrauen, doch selbst, wenn alles so lief, wie sie es sich vorstellte, wollte er wirklich den Wolf erleben, sich den Körper mit den Empfindungen und Instinkten des Wolfes teilen?

Und was, wenn der Blutdurst des Wolfes stärker war, als er?

Carol glaubte nicht daran, aber er wurde weiter von Zweifeln gequält. Was konnte es schlimmeres geben, als sie zu verletzen oder gar zu töten.

Er drohte an seiner Furcht zu ersticken, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. Sie hatte doch davon gesprochen, dass sie bei dem Baum bleiben wollte und dass die Mutter sie schützen würde. Er verstand zwar nicht viel von dieser Naturmagie und ihrer Mutter, aber er hatte mehrmals gesehen, zu was sie imstande war. Sie würde mit dieser Kraft sicher auch den Wolf abwehren können, wenn ihr das schon einmal mit einer Gruppe Todesser gelungen war.

Zuversicht durchströmte ihn und plötzlich fragte er sich, wie er überhaupt hatte zweifeln können. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit breitete sich an einem Vollmondtag Ruhe in ihm aus.

Am Nachmittag gingen Carol und Remus wie verabredet noch einmal zu dem alten Baum, damit Carol sich ein weiteres Mal davon überzeugen konnte, dass es alles so war, wie sie es brauchte. Sie tat es gerne, weil sie gespürt hatte, wie unsicher Remus ihrem Plan gegenüber stand. Er vertraute ihr, aber seine Furcht vor dem, was er anrichten könnte war so unglaublich stark, das wusste sie. Trotzdem hatte er erstaunlich zuversichtlich und ruhig gewirkt, was sie mit Freude erfüllte.

Sie waren auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss und Remus verabschiedete sich nahe der Gewächshäuser von ihr, weil er noch etwas erledigen wollte. Carol ging alleine weiter auf das Schloss zu.

Tief in Gedanken versunken ließ sie das Empfundene noch einmal Revue passieren. Sie war sicher, ihr Plan würde funktionieren.

Ein Rauschen über ihr ließ sie aufsehen und weit oben entdeckte sie einen Vogel. In dem Moment, als der Vogel die Flügel anlegte und wie ein Stein – nein, wie eine Kokosnuss, korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken lächelnd – auf den Boden zustürzte, erkannte sie, dass es Coco war.

Im letzten Moment breitete die Eule ihre riesigen Schwingen aus und landete mit einem sanften Bogen auf Carols Arm, den sie geistesgegenwärtig ausgestreckt hatte.

Trotz der dicken, gefütterten Jacke konnte sie die Klauen des Vogels an ihrem Arm fühlen und sie nahm sich vor, auf solche Aktionen im Sommer besser zu verzichten.

Die Eule übergab ihr eine Notiz und Carol versprach ihre Kekse, sobald sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer wäre.

Zufrieden schwebte Coco davon und Carol las die Nachricht.

Es war ein Brief von Tonks, in dem die junge Frau von den Freunden im Orden, ihrer Arbeit und den beunruhigenden Vorgängen der letzten Zeit überall in Britannien berichtete.

Carol freute sich, von ihr zu hören und auch wenn viele der Neuigkeiten erschreckend und beunruhigend waren, so wollte sie sie dennoch hören. Sie mochte es nicht, in Watte gepackt und in einen Elfenbeinturm gesperrt zu werden. Zwar las sie manchmal den Tagespropheten, den viele Lehrer und Schüler abonniert hatten und von dem einzelne Exemplare immer überall herumlagen, aber sie wusste auch, dass nicht alles was in der Zeitung stand wahr war und nicht alles, was wahr war, seinen Weg in die Zeitung fand. Auch wieder ein Punkt, in dem sich Zaubererwelt und Muggelwelt gar nicht so sehr unterschieden, hatte sie schmunzelnd bemerkt, als es ihr zum ersten Mal aufgefallen war.

Und trotzdem sie hier in der Abgeschiedenheit der Schule nur wenig mitbekam von dem, was überall passierte, hatte sie noch immer ihr gutes Gespür und das sagte ihr, dass sich das Unheil verdichtete und näherte.

Doch heute waren erst einmal andere Dinge wichtig, dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Der Abend kam näher und nun wurde Remus doch wieder nervöser. Schließlich, zwei Stunden, bevor der Vollmond aufgehen sollte, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Ungesehen passierten sie Hagrids Hütte und betraten den verbotenen Wald. Der Mond war noch nicht aufgegangen, so war es sehr dunkel und als der Pfad kaum noch zu erkennen war und sie definitiv außer Sichtweite des Schlosses waren, erleuchtete Remus ihnen den Weg mit seinem Zauberstab.

Endlich erreichten sie den alten Baum und Remus sah Carol mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Er sah nichts Außergewöhnliches an diesem Baum und sofort schlichen sich die alten Zweifel wieder in seinen Kopf.

Carol sah, was in ihm vorging und schmunzelte. „Ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen wäre durchaus angebracht", sagte sie mit zärtlichem Spott in der Stimme.

Dann streckte sie die Hände aus und berührte den Baumstamm mit den Handflächen. Sofort erschien ein warmes, goldenes Licht, das ihre Hände umschloss. Remus starrte darauf, als sähe er eine Erscheinung.

Sie löste ihre Hände von dem Stamm und drehte sich zu ihm um. Langsam legte sie ihre Handflächen an seine Wangen und sagte leise: „Fühle sie, fühle ihre Stärke und ihre Macht."

Er schloss die Augen und fühlte ungeheure Wärme von ihren Händen ausgehen, es war, als hülle ihn irgendeine Kraft ein. Als wäre er in warme Zuneigung gehüllt, als würde er getragen von einer Kraft, die ihn liebte und schützte.

Nach einigen Sekunden löste Carol ihre Hände wieder von seinem Gesicht. Remus war nicht in der Lage, zu sagen, was er empfunden hatte, aber etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass Carol es auch so wusste.

„Glaubst Du nun, dass es funktionieren kann?", fragte sie ihn und er nickte stumm. Es war die reine Wahrheit, er war noch niemals von etwas so überzeugt gewesen wie jetzt.

Sie setzten sich an den Fuß des Baumes und warteten, ihre Hände fest ineinander verschränkt, als wollten sie sich niemals mehr loslassen.

Als sie der Aufgang des Mondes näherte, entkleidete Remus sich und legte seine Kleider ordentlich neben den Baum. Carol lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm und als sie die Hände wie schon damals in der Nacht im Keller an sein Gesicht legte, umhüllte das warme Licht ihren ganzen Körper, ihre Hände und Remus' Gesicht.

Er spürte, wie die Verwandlung begann, doch wie damals im Keller war sie vollkommen schmerzlos und ohne die sonst selbst mit dem Wolfsbanntrank übliche Qual. Dann, als der Moment kam, in dem normalerweise entweder der Instinkt des Tieres oder der Verstand des Mannes die Kontrolle über den Körper übernahmen, geschah das Unglaubliche.

Carol beobachtete die Verwandlung mit dem gleiche Interesse, wie beim ersten Mal und als der Kopf, den sie ich den Händen hielt vollständig einem Wolf gehörte, strich sie wie damals einmal sanft über die Schnauze.

Der Wolf sah sie ruhig an, dann drehte er sich zu dem Baum hin. Er lehnte seinen großen Kopf an den Baumstamm und verharrte einen Moment so. Ein leises Jaulen kam aus seiner Kehle, dann richtete er sich wieder auf.

Carol sah, wie ein Zittern durch den starken Körper lief, der Wolf hob den Kopf und hielt die Schnauze in die Luft, als wittere er etwas. Mit einem letzte Blick zu ihr rannte der Wolf mit kraftvollen Sätzen in den Wald hinein.

Remus fühlte voller Staunen, dass sich neben seinem Verstand etwas Neues ausbreitete. Er fühlte, wie seine Sinne sich auf unglaubliche Weise schärften und ein Gefühl von Kraft und Freiheit erfüllte ihn. Er spürte die Instinkte des Wolfes, aber sie versuchten nicht, seinen Verstand zu verdrängen. Sie waren einfach da und er witterte die kalte Waldluft, die erfüllt war von Gerüchen, die er nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Ein leichter Luftzug bewegte sein Fell und er spürte, wie angenehm sich diese Berührung anfühlte.

Er legte seinen Kopf an den Baumstamm und wie vorhin, als Carol ihn berührt hatte wurde er erfüllt von Wärme und Zuneigung. Er hörte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass es aus seiner Schnauze gekommen war. Die Empfindungen des Wolfes ähnelten den seinen verblüffend, als sie die Energie des Baumes spürten.

Doch jetzt spürte er etwas Neues. Kraft durchfuhr diesen ungewohnten Körper, der Drang zu laufen, ein unbändiges Gefühl von Freiheit. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah Carol an. Sie wirkte glücklich, als sie da stand und ihn beobachtete. Mit einem inneren Freudenschrei gab er sich dem Drang zu rennen hin und ließ sich von dem Wolf führen.

Carol sah ihm nach, lächelnd setzte sie sich an den Fuß des Baumes und lehnte sich an den mächtigen Stamm. Augenblicklich hüllte das Licht sie wieder ein und wärmte sie. Sie entspannte sic und genoss diesen vielleicht letzten Augenblick des Friedens.

Als der Morgen dämmerte, tauchte der Wolf wieder aus dem Unterholz auf. Er ging langsam auf sie zu, ließ sich neben ihr nieder und legten seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoss ab. Sie strich sanft über seinen Kopf, während er sich zurück verwandelte in den Mann, den sie so sehr liebte.

Er zog sich an und in schweigendem Einvernehmen nahmen sie sich an der hand und machten sich auf dem Weg zurück.

Remus war nicht in der Lage, über das zu sprechen, was er empfunden hatte, aber das erwartete Carol auch gar nicht. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was die Erfahrung der Kraft des Lebens in einem Menschen auslösen konnte.


	49. Was vor uns liegt

**Kapitel 49: Was vor uns liegt**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen in Ruhe.

Der Unterricht nahm seinen Lauf und man merkte die Vorfreude auf die Weihnachtsferien bei den Schülern.

Noch immer hing der Himmel schwer und grau über dem Land und eisige Kälte hielt es fest im Griff. Inzwischen sehnte sich jeder nach Schnee, aber so sehr es auch jeden Morgen aufs Neue danach aussah, als würde es heute endlich schneien, passierte außer beißend kaltem Wind nichts.

Auch wenn Carol es nicht immer vermeiden konnte Schülern zu begegnen, so hatten die sich wohl mittlerweile an die Anwesenheit von Besuchern im Schloss gewöhnt. Trotzdem vermied sie peinlichst Begegnungen mit Slytherin-Schülern und wenn immer sie Draco Malfoy und seine Kumpane sah, wich sie ihnen vorsorglich aus.

Ein Eklat hätte jetzt gerade noch gefehlt, das wollte sie unbedingt vermeiden.

Zwar war sie sicher, Severus würde seine Schüler im Griff haben, aber nach der Begegnung mit dem Vater des Jungen, legte sie keinerlei Wert mehr auf Kontakte mit der Familie. Zumal es auch bekannt war, dass Draco seinem Vater nacheiferte, wo immer er konnte.

Aber trotz all dieser Gedanken und trotz des immer drohenden Unheils, das über ihnen zu schweben schien, waren diese Tage voller Ruhe und Entspannung.

Am Dienstagnachmittag bat Nicholas Kasparian Remus um dessen Hilfe bei der Suche nach einigen Irrwichten, die er für den Unterricht der Drittklässler benötigte. Er wusste, dass Remus selber den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste inne gehabt hatte und auch Irrwichte für seinen Unterricht verwendet hatte.

Es war ihm lieber, Remus zu bitten, ihm bei der Suche nach diesen lichtscheuen Geschöpfen zu helfen, als sich an Filch zu wenden.

So durchforsteten die beiden Männer das Schloss und seine abgelegenen Ecken und Kammern und wurden auch fündig.

Sie fingen zwei Irrwichte ein und sperrten sie in separate Kisten. Inzwischen war allerdings so viel Zeit vergangen, dass Kasparian Remus darum bitten musste, die Irrwichte alleine in das Klassenzimmer zu bringen, damit er die für den Abend angesetzte Lehrerkonferenz nicht verpasste.

So bewegte Remus sich also alleine durch die Gänge, zwei Kisten mit seinem Zauberstab vor sich her schweben lassend. Es war mühsam beide Kisten zu dirigieren, weil die Irrwichte darin tobten und rappelten. Die Kisten schwankten und wackelten bedrohlich, eckten immer wieder an den Wänden der Gänge an und als eine schließlich vollends aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und mit einer Rüstung zusammenstieß, beschloss Remus, sie einzeln zu transportieren.

Seufzend besah er sich das Chaos, das die Kiste und die verbeulte und auseinander gefallene Rüstung auf dem Boden bildeten und mit einigen Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes war zumindest die Rüstung wieder in einem einigermaßen passablen Zustand und stand wieder an Ort und Stelle. Einige Portraits, die an den Wänden hingen murrten und nörgelten über den Lärm und das ungehobelte Verhalten der jungen Männer von heute, aber im Großen und Ganzen sah der Gang wieder aus, wie zuvor.

Remus ließ die ramponierte Kiste neben der Rüstung stehen und transportierte nun deutlich entspannter den anderen Kasten in den Unterrichtsraum.

Als er wieder in den Gang zurückkam, in dem er den abgestürzten Irrwicht zurück gelassen hatte, hörte er Stimmen. Er näherte sich vorsichtig der Ecke, hinter der sich die Rüstung befand und erkannte, dass Snape vor den Portraits stand, die ihm empört von der Ruhestörung berichteten. Er beugte sich über die Kiste, in der es wieder kräftig zu rappeln begann.

Ehe Remus etwas sagen oder tun konnte, sprang der Deckel der Kiste mit einem Knall auf. Das Schloss schien bei dem Zusammenprall beschädigt worden zu sein und konnte den Deckel nicht mehr halten, nachdem er Irrwicht nun ein Opfer bemerkt hatte.

Remus hielt den Atem an, als er sah, in was das Geschöpf sich verwandelt hatte.

Ein riesiger Werwolf ragte vor Snape auf, fletschte seine scharfen Zähne und Geifer tropfte ihm aus dem Maul, als er seine vor Aggressivität glühenden Augen auf Snape richtete.

Schlagartig wurde Remus klar warum Snape ihn all die Jahre so intensiv gehasst hatte. Nicht, weil er einer der Rumtreiber war, einer jener Jungen, die ihm das Leben in Hogwarts schwer gemacht und ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit verhext hatten.

Sondern weil der Moment in der heulenden Hütte das erste Mal war, das Severus sich zu Tode gefürchtet, sich vollkommen hilflos und verlassen gefühlt hatte. Zum allerersten Mal in seinem schon damals recht bewegten Leben hatte der junge Severus geglaubt, sterben zu müssen, hatte keinerlei Hoffnung gesehen, sich gegen diese Bestie zur Wehr setzen zu können.

Remus erkannte in diesem Augenblick, dass er dieses Gefühl von Todesangst und Ohnmacht für alle Zeiten für Snape repräsentiert hatte. Snape hasste nicht Remus, sondern das, wofür er in Snapes Erinnerung stand.

Snapes größte Furcht war es, hilflos und von Todesangst gelähmt zu sein, wie er es damals gewesen war und der Werwolf symbolisierte diese Furcht für ihn.

Severus zögerte nur den Buchteil eines Moments, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem vernehmlichen _RIDDICULUS _verwandelte sich der Werwolf in einen struppigen kleinen Hund, der hysterisch im Kreis lief und versuchte den eigenen Schwanz zu fangen.

Ein weiterer Schwung des Zauberstabs zwang den Irrwicht zurück in seine Kiste und verschloss sie. Magische Riemen schlangen sich um den ganzen Kasten und befestigen den Deckel, dessen Schloss irreparabel beschädigt war.

Snape atmete tief durch, sah sich noch einmal um und ging dann weiter seinen Weg in die Kerker.

Remus stand noch einige Minuten wie erstarrt da und verarbeitete das, was er gesehen hatte. Schließlich ließ er die Kiste schweben und schaffte sie auch in den Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Er beschloss, Severus niemals wissen zu lassen, dass er Zeuge dieser Szene geworden war, denn es war schlimm genug, dass dieser das grauenhafte Gefühl aus der heulenden Hütte sein Leben lang mit sich herum getragen hatte.

Mark und seine Kameraden richteten sich wie befohlen in Hogsmead ein. Sie suchten die angegebenen Adressen auf und schon am zweiten Abend trafen sie sich im Eberkopf und in scheinbar munter trinkender Runde auffällig unauffällig über eine geplante Aktion im St. Mungos zu reden.

Als sie sicher waren dass mehrere Gäste und vor Allem der Wirt ihre Worte gehört hatten, verließen sie zufrieden das Lokal und begaben sich zusammen in das Zimmer, das Mansfield bewohnte.

Sie redeten über den Abend und warteten voller Erwartung auf das, was man ihnen als Aufgabe zuteilen würde.

„Es muss eine wichtige Aufgabe sein, wenn man uns hier herschickt", meinte Willow hoffnungsvoll.

Drake nickte. „Besonders, weil es alles so geheim ist. Ich bin gespannt, was es mit den Befehlen auf sich hat, die wir noch bekommen sollen."

Doch Mansfield war skeptischer. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Es gibt immer noch keinerlei Informationen, was mit Deakins passiert ist. Und wir haben auch noch nichts gehört, ob er rehabilitiert wurde, oder ob man ihn noch immer verdächtigt, ein Spion zu sein."

Mark schauderte unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken, was es für die Gesundheit Deakins' bedeuten musste, wenn er als Spion verdächtigt wurde und dann verschwunden war.

„Aber ein Auftrag, der uns hierher führt, so dicht an die Hochburg unserer Feinde, das muss doch bedeuten, dass man uns vertraut, oder nicht?" Inzwischen klang auch Jordan etwas besorgt.

„Ich glaube eher, dass man uns hier einen Auftrag gibt, weil wir entbehrlich sind", sagte Mansfield düster. „Wenn das, was wir tun sollen auffliegt, dann sind wir es, die getötet werden und keine wichtigen oder vertrauenswürdigeren Todesser."

Sie diskutierten hin und her, was es nun zu bedeuten habe, dass sie von den unbedeutenden und langweiligen Überwachungsmissionen abgezogen und hierher zu einem scheinbar streng geheimen und aktiveren Auftrag geschickt worden waren.

So sehr Mark hoffte, dass man ihnen vertraute und sie nicht einfach als entbehrlich einstufte, um sie zu verheizen, so sehr zweifelte er doch und war geneigt, sich eher der pessimistischeren Sichtweise Mansfields anzuschließen.

Schließlich trennten sie sich und begaben sich in ihre Unterkünfte.

Mark, der zusammen mit Willow in einem Mansardenzimmer am Ende der Hauptstrasse untergebracht war, wurde sich bewusst, dass es so für ihn keinerlei Privatsphäre geben würde. Er beschloss nun doch den schon geplanten Brief an Snape zu schicken, in dem er die Okklumentikstunde für diese Woche absagen musste. Er war sich sicher, es könne ihm nicht gelingen, unter Willows neugierigen Blicken zu entwischen und eine plausible Ausrede, warum er Hogsmead entgegen der ausdrücklichen Befehle verlassen musste, fiel ihm auch nicht ein.

Er würde den Brief am nächsten Tag ins Postamt bringen und hoffen, dass sein Mentor ein Einsehen haben würde.

Am folgenden Nachmittag brachte eine Eule besagten Brief zu Severus Snape, der ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn las.

Irgendetwas war da im Busch, wenn sein Schützling sich auf Befehl des dunklen Lords mit seiner Gruppe in Hogsmead aufhielt. Und das war mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes.

Hogsmead war zu auffällig strategisch günstig zu Hogwarts gelegen, als dass er diesen Umstand und die damit einhergehende Bedrohung ignorieren konnte.

Er beschloss mit dem Brief sofort zum Schulleiter zu gehen und ihn wie versprochen über diese mögliche Bedrohung zu informieren. Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er die Korridore und das Ausmaß seiner Besorgnis war deutlich zu erkennen, als er drei Drittklässler aus Gryffindor ignorierte, die sich unter eifrigem Gekicher an einer Wand herum drückten.

Kaum hatte er Dumbledores Büro erreicht, begann er auch schon zu berichten. Schließlich zeigte er dem Schulleiter auch noch den Brief, den er von Mark erhalten hatte.

Dumbledore las ihn ruhig und nickte dann.

„Ja, das passt zu dem, was mir aus dem Eberkopf zugetragen wurde. Ich habe erfahren, dass dort gestern Abend eine Gruppe höchst zwielichtiger junger Männer gesessen hat und über Gerüchte einen Angriff auf das St. Mungos geredet haben soll. Natürlich weiß ich, dass das eine Finte ist, die uns ablenken und unsere Blicke nach London lenken soll."

Er schmunzelte, als er Snapes irritierten Blick sah.

„Ich habe Tom Riddle vor sehr langer Zeit wissen lassen, dass ich über alles, was in den Wirtshäusern Hogsmeads geschieht schnell und genau informiert werde. Er möchte sich diesen Umstand wohl zu nutze machen und glaubt, ich hätte vergessen, dass er diese Information hat. Und so meint er, mich auf diskrete Weise über einen Plan in Kenntnis setzen zu können, der allein der Ablenkung dient."

Dumbledores Lächeln war in die Breite gewachsen, doch in seinen Augen stand tiefe Besorgnis.

„Es ist allerdings sehr beunruhigend, dass Lord Voldemort jetzt mein, diesen Schachzug ausführen zu müssen, denn das kann nur bedeuten, dass etwas Wichtiges unmittelbar bevorsteht. Und zwar genau hier."

Er sah Snape an. „Ich bin froh, dass Dein Schützling Dir so sehr vertraut, dass er Dir alle Einzelheiten mitgeteilt hat, die er selber kannte, Severus."

Snape nickte. Er merkte, dass er begann, sich um Mark Sorgen zu machen.

Dumbledore sah noch einmal auf den Brief in seiner Hand herab.

„Das, was vor uns liegt rückt näher und es sind bedrohliche Aussichten, die wie Wolken über unsere Schule ziehen, aber ich hoffe, dass wir alle gemeinsam der Gefahr trotzen und alles zu einem Guten Ende bringen können."

Er seufzte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass wir die Kinder unbeschadet durch diese Sache bringen können."

Dann straffte er sich.

„Nun, wir werden sehen, ob unsere Weitsicht uns ausreichend schützen kann. Ich werde noch einmal mit Minerva gemeinsam alle Schutzzauber überprüfen, die die Schule umgeben und die Wassermenschen und Zentauren wissen lassen, dass die Gefahren sich versichten.

Sie müssen auf der Hut sein, wenngleich ich glaube, dass die Zentauren mit ihren Fähigkeiten sich dessen längst bewusst sind."

Snape nickte knapp. „Ich werde Mr Tensborrow zunächst einmal nicht antworten. Es ist wohl besser, wenn er keine Eulen bekommt."

Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ zutiefst besorgt das Büro des Schulleiters.

Remus Lupin wanderte über die Hauptstrasse Hogsmeads, besah sich die Schaufenster der Geschäfte und hoffte auf eine Inspiration für einige Weihnachtsgeschenke.

Er war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken und auch ein paar Sekunden zu spät, um eine vermummte Gestalt zu bemerken, die sich geduckt durch die Strasse bewegte und dann aus dem Blickfeld verschwand. Sie war kaum mehr als ein wehender Umhang gewesen, aber Madame Rosmerta, die gerade aus dem Fenster der drei Besen gesehen hatte, bemerkte sie. Sie beschloss, das im Auge zu behalten, denn vermummte Gestalten, die durch die Strassen schlichen waren in Zeiten wie diesen mehr als verdächtig.


	50. Der Tod im See

**Kapitel 50: Der Tod im See**

Nachdem Snape das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen hatte und um die Ecke gebogen war, schlüpfte Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang hervor. Er sah Snape hinterher, der ohne sich umzublicken durch den Gang davon rauschte.

Fast erschlagen von dem, was er dort belauscht hatte, rollte Harry mechanisch das Langziehohr zusammen und steckte es in seine Tasche.

Eigentlich hatte er in die Küche schleichen wollen, um unter seinem Tarnumhang die Hauselfen zu belauschen. Hermines ewiges Gerede über die Hauselfen und ihre Arbeit im Schloss und der Küche hatten ihn auf die Idee gebracht, dass, wenn irgendwer über alles Bescheid wissen musste, was im Schloss vor sich ging, das die Elfen sein mussten. Und wo würden sie über das, was sie erfuhren tratschen? Richtig, in der Küche.

Also hatte er beschlossen, sich hinein zu schleichen, oder zumindest ein Langziehohr unter der Tür hindurch zu schieben, um mehr Informationen zu bekommen. Hermine sagte ja immer, Information sei Alles, und ihr Weg führte sie zur Beschaffung der Selbigen in die Bibliothek, aber er selber glaubte eher, dass viele aktuelle Informationen eben nicht in den staubigen Büchern zu finden waren, sondern man nur die Ohren spitzen musste, um sie zu bekommen.

Doch als er sah, mit was für einem Gesichtsausdruck Snape durch die Korridore gegangen war, hatte er sich gedacht, dass er ihm lieber folgen wollte. Als der verhasste Lehrer dann auch noch drei Schüler ignorierte, die gerade eine Ladung Stinkbomben in einer Rüstung versteckten, da war ihm endgültig klar, dass etwas unglaublich Wichtiges im Gange war.

Allerdings hätte er niemals geglaubt, was er gerade belauscht hatte.

Dumbledore glaubte also, dass die Todesser einen Anschlag auf die Schule planten und das auch noch in nächster Zeit.

Er musste sofort Hermine und Ron informieren und die DA alarmieren.

Wild entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Noch am gleichen Abend wurde Mark ein weiteres Mal zu einer Besprechung in Mansfields Zimmer gerufen.

Dieser erklärte Ihnen, er habe eine Nachricht mit neuen Befehlen erhalten. Nun käme es darauf an, dass sie absolut präzise und zuverlässig arbeiteten, denn der ganze weitere Verlauf der Operation hänge von ihnen ab.

Er sah von einem zum anderen und musterte ihre Gesichter.

„Wir werden nur noch zu zweit losgehen, damit niemand auf dumme Gedanken kommt." Er sah ihnen prüfend in die Gesichter. „Jeder von uns wird dunkle, unauffällig Kleidung tragen und in…", er sah auf seine Uhr, „…präzise drei Stunden treffen wir uns hinter dem Postamt.

Dort gibt es eine alten Schuppen, der nicht mehr gebraucht wird und dort lagern Materialien, die wir für unsere Operation brauchen werden."

Alle blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er hob langsam den Bogen Pergament, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Hier sind unsere Anweisungen, aber ich soll sie Euch erst mitteilen, wenn die Mission gestartet ist." Er setzte einen wichtigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, ihr versteht…"

Willow sah ihn skeptisch an. „Heißt das, Du hast jetzt Deakins Position als Anführer unserer Gruppe?"

„Sieht wohl so aus." Aus Mansfields Stimme klang ein Hauch Herausforderung heraus. „Hat hier jemand ein Problem damit?" Er sah sie nacheinander an und jeder von ihnen senkte schnell den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

Mark dachte angestrengt nach, was das für Folgen für die Gruppe haben würde und besonders für ihn, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was im Moment wichtig sein konnte.

Er wollte nur nicht zu sehr auffallen und die Aufgabe, was immer sie war, schnell und möglichst ohne Probleme hinter sich bringen. Danach wollte er überlegen, wie er sich von der Gruppe lösen konnte, um einen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Es musste doch möglich sein, aus den Fängen der Todesser zu entkommen, ohne dabei zu Tode zu kommen.

Lange wollte er dieses emotionale Doppelleben nicht mehr führen, das stand fest. Ihm war ja jetzt schon dauernd übel, auf die Dauer war das einfach kein Leben für ihn.

Er riss sich zusammen und versuchte sich auf Mansfields Worte zu konzentrieren.

„Nun gut", erklang dessen Stimme gerade wieder. „Tensborrow, Du und Willow bilden ein Team. Ich erwarte Euch in dunkler Kleidung, nahezu unsichtbar zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt hinter dem Postamt. Keiner von Euch lässt den anderen von jetzt an aus den Augen. Ich will keine Pannen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Alle nickten. Willow wirkte wie Mark ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Es war schon erstaunlich, was für eine Veränderung in jemandem vorging, wenn man ihm die Verantwortung und die Befehlsgewalt über eine Gruppe gab.

Dann löste die Versammlung sich auf und Mark ging zusammen mit Willow los, um zu tun, was man von ihnen verlangt hatte.

Harry fand Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und winkte sie in eine stille Ecke. Als er ihnen sagte, er habe wichtige Neuigkeiten, sprach Hermine einen Muffliato-Zauber über ihre Ecke und dann berichtete Harry, was er belauscht hatte.

Seine Freunde hörten ihm mit wachsendem Erschrecken zu.

„Also glaubt Professor Dumbledore, dass das Ziel Vold… Voldemorts", sie räusperte sich und lief leicht rosa an, „Hogwarts ist?"

Ron zuckte zusammen und es war nicht klar, ob daran die Nennung des unaussprechlichen Namens schuld war, oder die konkrete Bedrohung des Ortes, den sie alle immer für absolut sicher gehalten hatten."

Hermine ignorierte ihn erstaunlicherweise und fuhr fort. „Aber wie soll hier jemand herein kommen? Der See wird von den Meermenschen geschützt, die Zentauren bewachen den Wald, das Tor und die Mauern sind magisch versiegelt und apparieren kann man hier auch nicht, das steht…"

„… in „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts"", ergänzten die beiden Jungen wie aus einem Munde.

Trotz der schrecklichen Neuigkeiten mussten alle drei breit grinsen und selbst Hermine verkniff sich das sonst übliche abfällige Schnauben.

Doch sie wurden sofort wieder ernst.

„Ich weiß auch nicht", meinte Harry. „Aber wenn Professor Dumbledore glaubt, dass es eine konkrete Gefahr ist, dann denke ich, gibt es auch irgendeine Möglichkeit."

Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist mit den Geheimgängen aus dem Schloss heraus?"

„Alle versiegelt inzwischen."

Sie grübelten noch eine ganze Weile darüber nach, von wo aus die Bedrohung zu erwarten war, kamen aber zu keinerlei Lösung.

Hermine schlug vor, früh schlafen zu gehen und am nächsten Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufzustehen, um noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn am Rand des Schulgeländes Feinderkennungszauber an den Bäumen anzubringen, um gewappnet zu sein für das, was kommen mochte.

„Was auch immer passieren wird, es wird sicher nicht mehr heute Nacht geschehen", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Morgen früh machen wir uns an die Arbeit und während der Frühstückszeit benachrichtigen wir die DA, dann werden alle auf ihre Münzen achten, hoffe ich."

„Bis dahin sollten wir auch schon ein gutes Stück geschafft haben", stimmte Harry zu, während Ron nur schweigend nickte. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm mulmig zumute war.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen zu Bett.

Albus Dumbledore ging in seinem Büro auf und ab, wie es schon seit vielen Jahren seine Gewohnheit war. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, um präzise zu sein.

Nach langen Überlegungen entschloss er sich, alle Mitglieder des Phönixordens in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen und auf Abruf bereit stehen zu lassen. Auch die Auroren, die sich ihnen anschließen wollten sollten informiert werden und in Bereitschaft sein.

Er überlegte noch einen Moment, dann fasste er einen Entschluss.

Er trat an Fenster und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Gleißendes Licht formte sich zu einem Phönix und huschte hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Danach wandte er sich an Fawkes, seinen treuen Begleiter und flüsterte ihm ein paar Worte zu. Der wunderbare Vogel sah seinem menschlichen Gefährten einen Moment lang unbewegt in die Augen, dann verschwand er.

Sorgenvolle Gedanken begleiteten ihn, als der Schulleiter sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und begann offiziell aussehende Briefe zu schreiben. Plötzlich hatte er das nagende Gefühl, die Zeit laufe ihm davon und das ungute Gefühl verdichtete sich. Wieder ging er zum Fenster und sah in die Finsternis hinaus. Es war, als habe sich ein dunkler Schatten über das Land gelegt und warte nur darauf, sich auf die Menschen und ihr Leben herab zu senken. Leise seufzend setzte er seine Vorbereitungen fort.

Die vermummte Gestalt schlich ungesehen durch die kleinen Strassen Hogsmeads und verließ den Ort zielstrebig in Richtung See. Dort angekommen blieb sie eine Weile regungslos stehen und blickte über den das dunkle Gewässer. Nichts ließ ahnen, dass es in der Tiefe nur so wimmelte von Lebewesen, dass dort unten eine eigene Welt existierte. Jetzt lag alles in tiefem Schlaf und der See strahlte eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus.

Die vermummte Gestalt ließ ihren Blick schweifen, konnte aber nichts entdecken, was ihr Vorhaben stören konnte. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zum Ort um, doch auch von dort war keinerlei Bewegung zu erkennen und so setzte sie ihr Tun ungehindert fort.

Langsam zog sie eine Phiole aus der Tasche und besah sie sich genau. Dann, als habe sie es plötzlich eilig, öffnete sie das kleine Gefäß und entleerte den Inhalt mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung in den See.

Und ebenso unauffällig, wie sie aufgetaucht war, machte sich die vermummte Gestalt wieder auf den Weg und verschwand im Dunkel der Nacht.

Wenige Minuten nach danach gab es keinerlei Leben mehr im See und das Unheil konnte seinen Lauf nehmen.


	51. Der geheime Kamin

**Kapitel 51: Der geheime Kamin**

Mark und Willow trafen pünktlich und fast zeitgleich mit dem Rest der Gruppe hinter dem Postamt ein. Es war stockdunkel und Kälte und Müdigkeit machten Mark jetzt schon zu schaffen. Der Gedanke, die ganze Nacht an etwas zu arbeiten, ließ ihn noch mehr frösteln.

Mansfield inspizierte die kleine Gruppe und nickte zufrieden. Dann deutete er auf einen kleinen, fast verfallenen Schuppen, der so aussah, als habe ihn jahrzehntelang niemand mehr benutzt.

„Dort finden wir die Sachen, die wir brauchen. Wir tragen alles zum See hinunter und dann rudern wir auf das Schulgelände. Leise. Ich denke, das muss ich nicht betonen. Es ist von eminenter Wichtigkeit, dass niemand uns dabei sieht oder hört." Mansfield flüsterte nur und auch die anderen wagten nicht, ihre Stimmen zu erheben.

„Aber der See wird geschützt, das wurde uns doch gesagt. Wir kommen nicht über den See, die Meermenschen werden uns nicht passieren lassen", entgegnete Jordan.

„Dafür wurde gesorgt, macht Euch keine Gedanken. Der Plan ist perfekt, er steht und fällt nur mit unserem Einsatz."

„Und was sollen wir nun genau tun?", fragte Drake und man konnte Neugier und leichtes Unbehagen aus seinen Worten heraushören.

„Wir bringen das Material hier über den See und dort erkläre ich Euch, wie es weiter geht." Mansfield klang nun ungeduldig. „Noch Fragen?"

Keiner sagte mehr etwas und schweigend machten sie sich daran, Bretter und kleine, aber schwere Kisten zu einem unter dichtem Gestrüpp versteckt vertäutem Boot zu tragen.

Als alles an Bord war, stiegen sie ein und ruderten los.

Mark hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei. Er hatte mehr als einmal gehört, dass Meermenschen und ein Riesenkrake den See bewachen sollten, ganz zu schweigen von sonstigen Kreaturen, die hier angeblich lebten und niemanden passieren ließen.

Aber wie Mansfield es vorhergesagt hatte, passierte nichts und sie überquerten den See lautlos und völlig unbehelligt.

Am anderen Ufer steuerten sie das Boot an den Rand eines kleinen Wäldchens. Leise protestierte Willow und wies darauf hin, dass der verbotene Wald nicht sicher sei, aber Mansfield knurrte nur.

„Idiot. Schau Dich um. Ist das der verbotene Wald?" Er schnaubte leise.

Willow und Drake sahen sich das Wäldchen genauer an und tatsächlich, es war nur eine klein Ansammlung von Bäumen, der verbotene Wald ragte finster und bedrohlich in einiger Entfernung auf.

„Hier sind wir vor Blicken geschützt, falls irgendwer auf die Idee kommen sollte, mitten in der Nacht hinaus zu sehen, oder gar einen kleinen Spaziergang zu unternehmen."

Er lachte leise, dann gab er ihnen weitere Anweisungen.

„Wir errichten eine Hütte. Sie soll nur einen einzigen Raum haben, der aber einen Kamin beherbergt."

Er machte eine Pause und versicherte sich, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kameraden hatte.

„Wir müssen schnell und sauber arbeiten. Der Kamin muss bis zum Morgen fertig und einsatzbereit sein. Eine halbe Stunde, bevor der für das Flohnetzwerk zuständige Ministeriumsangestellte seinen Dienst antritt, dringt unser Kontaktmann in dessen Büro ein und schließt diesen Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk an. Dann braucht er noch ein wenig Zeit, um die Spuren seines Handelns zu verwischen. Man wird zwar herausfinden können, dass der Kamin angeschlossen wurde, aber das sollte nicht auf den ersten Blick zu merken sein. Und wenn man es später irgendwann herausfindet, dann ist es sowieso zu spät. Sobald der Kamin angeschlossen ist, und seine Existenz im Ministerium verschleiert wurde, beginnen unsere Kameraden hierher zu reisen."

Alle waren angemessen beeindruckt von diesem tollkühnen Plan.

„Das wird eine eindrucksvolle Ansammlung von Todessern werden", meinte Willow ehrfürchtig.

„Wenn ich den geflüsterten Worten glaube, dann wird sogar der dunkle Lord selber uns hier beehren und seinen Anspruch auf die Macht ein für alle Mal geltend machen."

Staunen und Begeisterung war auf den Gesichtern der jungen Männer zu lesen.

„Aber wenn wir erwischt werden, sind wir tot. Und nur wir, denn niemand wird uns zur Hilfe eilen und es wird keine Rettungsmission für uns geben", fuhr Mansfield unbarmherzig fort. „Deshalb sollten wir uns an die Arbeit machen. Wir haben viel zu tun, müssen sorgfältig arbeiten und haben nur ein sehr begrenztes Zeitfenster für den Anschluss des Kamins an das Flohnetzwerk."

Er schob seine Ärmel hoch und wandte sich dem Haufen Bretter zu.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend und achteten darauf, die Hütte stabil zu bauen, denn immerhin würden hier eine Menge Füße hindurch trampeln, wenn alles so klappte, wie geplant.

Pünktlich um halb Acht stand die Hütte und der Kamin war fertig gemauert.

Sie besahen sich ihr Werk und endlich sprachen sie wieder.

„Warum eigentlich die Hütte", fragte Jordan leise. „Hätte es der Kamin alleine nicht auch getan?"

Mansfield sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an und man sah, dass Jordan unbehaglich zumute wurde.

„Gute Frage", sagte Mansfield dann mit einem Lächeln. „Überleg mal. Wenn ein Kamin mit Flohpuder benutzt wird, dann leuchten die Flammen grün auf. Wenn nun viele Personen durch den Kamin kommen, dann wäre das ein grünes Feuerwerk, das ein zufällig vorbei kommender Mensch entdecken könnte. Vielleicht würde man es sogar von einem der oberen Fenster des Schlosses sehen. Wenn aber eine kleine Hütte drum herum steht, dann sieht man das Licht nicht. Und eine kleine Holzhütte in einem Wäldchen ist so unauffällig, dass sie beinahe unsichtbar ist.

Und sollte sie später wirklich jemandem auffallen, dann ist unsere Mission längst erfüllt."

Er machte eine Pause.

„Wenn wir siegreich sind, interessiert sich sowieso bald kein Mensch mehr für all das hier." Er mache eine ausladende Armbewegung, die das Gelände und das Schloss umfasste.

Dann sah er auf die Uhr. „Jetzt wird der Kamin gleich angeschlossen. Geht zur Seite, damit unsere Kameraden heraustreten können."

Man konnte die erwartungsfrohe Anspannung regelrecht fühlen, die die jungen Männer erfüllte, als es nun hieß, dass ihre Aufgabe erfüllt war und sie den Weg geebnet hatten für all jene Todesser, sie sie so bewunderten und an deren Seite ihnen erlaubt sein sollte, nun zu kämpfen.

Am Morgen standen Ron, Hermine und Harry früh auf und trafen sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort stießen sie auf Neville, obwohl es noch stockdunkel und eisig kalt war. Er sagte, er habe nicht schlafen können, weil ihn schreckliche Alpträume gequält hätten und er es nicht mehr in seinem Bett ausgehalten habe.

Sie teilten sich ein paar Kekse, die Hermine in ihrem Schlafsaal aufbewahrt hatte und weihten während dieses improvisierten Frühstücks Neville in ihre Pläne ein.

Er war sofort bereit, ihnen zu helfen und versicherte, wäre er nicht wach gewesen, wäre er spätestens nach ihrem Aufruf über die Münzen beim Frühstück sofort zu ihnen geeilt.

Also schlichen sich die vier hinaus und bewegten sich vorsichtig auf den Waldrand zu. Hermine hatte vorgeschlagen, dort zu beginnen, denn es wäre viel zu gefährlich und unübersichtlich, in den Wald zu gehen. Dort könnten sie nichts ausrichten, aber wenn sie den Waldrand mit Feinerkennungszaubern versehen würden, dann wäre dass schon mal ziemlich effizient, fand sie. Diese Zauber würden die Bäume dazu bringen, aufzuleuchten, wenn sich Feinde näherten. Im Abstand einiger Meter voneinander angebracht, wäre das ein gutes Frühwarnsystem falls Feinde sich durch den Wald näherten und den Zentauren entgingen.

Die anderen hatten ihr zugestimmt und so waren sie übereingekommen, eine Kette zu bilden, bei der jeder immer in Sichtweite von mindestens einem anderen der Gruppe blieb und sich so den Waldrand entlang zu arbeiten.

Es war noch ziemlich dunkel und Harry empfand die Atmosphäre als gespenstisch, als sie sich schweigend auf den Waldrand zu bewegten. Wieder einmal hatte er das Gefühl, etwas Drohendes, Dunkles würde sich auf ihn zu bewegen und er war froh, dass sie sich vorbereitet hatten.

Sie teilten sich auf und begannen still und schnell ihre Arbeit. Es war frostig und ein leichter Wind ließ die Kälte selbst durch die gefütterten Winterumhänge kriechen.

Langsam fanden sich Schüler und Lehrer in der großen Halle zum Frühstück ein. Es herrschte eine merkwürdige Stimmung, denn der Schulleiter war als einer der ersten aufgetaucht und die sorgenvolle Miene, die er kaum zu verbergen suchte, sprach Bände. Minerva McGonagall sah ihn mehrmals fragend an, aber er zeigte keine Reaktion darauf.

Als alle schon eifrig aßen fiel auf, dass Hagrid noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Sein großer Stuhl ragte leer zwischen den Lehrern auf und fast jeder warf von Zeit zu Zeit nervöse Blicke zur Tür.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf und ein ziemlich aufgelöster Hagrid stürzte herein. Er lief mit donnernden Schritten direkt zum Lehrertisch und beugte sich vor, um Professor Dumbledore flüsternd zu berichten, dass alles Leben im See tot sei.

Außerdem seien Gestalten gesehen worden, die über das Gelände liefen und von denen man annahm dass sie nicht zur Schule gehörten.

Er flüsterte zwar, doch was für Hagrid ein Flüstern war, war für die nahe am Lehrerpodium sitzenden Schüler noch gut zu verstehen. Ein bienenstockartiges Raunen erfüllte fast unmittelbar den Raum.

Dumbledore erhob sich, hob die Arme und rief: „Ruhe, bitte!"

Stille trat ein und alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu.

Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen der alte Schulleiter viel größer wirkte, als er eigentlich war. Seine Gestalt ragte imposant zwischen den sitzenden Lehrern auf und niemand vermochte zu sagen, ob es sich dabei um Magie handelte, oder nur um die Ausstrahlung von Autorität und Stärke, die ihn in diesen Momenten umgab.

„Es sind unvorhergesehene Umstände eingetreten, die zwar zu befürchten standen, mit denen wir aber nicht so schnell gerechnet haben.

Die Vertrauensschüler der Häuser begleiten ihre Mitschüler jetzt in die Gemeinschafträume und tragen dafür Sorge, dass diese dort auf direktem Wege hingelangen. Bitte bewahrt Ruhe und Disziplin."

Er holte tief Luft, sein Blick schweifte über das Meer der Köpfe seiner Schutzbefohlenen.

„Wir werden diese Krise überstehen, so, wie wir jede Krise überstehen können, wenn wir nur zusammen halten und daran glauben, dass die Macht der Dunkelheit niemals triumphieren kann, solange noch ein einziges kleines Licht der Hoffnung brennt."

Er winkte ihnen zu, zu gehen, dann wandte er sich an die Lehrer, die sich sofort um ihn scharrten, um zu hören, was für Maßnahmen zu ergreifen waren.

Trotz der Ermahnungen Dumbledores, Ruhe und Disziplin zu bewahren herrschte ein lautes Durcheinander, so dass es niemandem auffiel, dass einzelne Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser in ihre Taschen griffen, einen Moment verharrten und sich dann aus den Gruppen schlichen, um das Gebäude zu verlassen und dem Ruf zu folgen, dem sie sich verpflichtet hatten.

Carol und Remus saßen in ihrem Zimmer beim Frühstück, als der Alarmruf durch das ganze Schloss erklang. Fast zeitgleich erschien Winky vor ihre Füssen und berichtete atemlos, was Hagrid berichtet hatte und von davon dass in aller Munde sei, auf dem Schulgelände wären sehr viele Todesser aufgetaucht, die weiß der Himmel was vorhätten.

Carol schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

„Es ist so weit. Nun beginnt es", sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme wie zu sich selbst.

Winky starrte sie entsetzt an, dann verschwand die kleine Elfe wieder, um ihren Pflichten nachzukommen.

Remus trat ans Fenster und sah Carols Worte bestätigt. Dunkle Gestalten mit Kapuzenumhängen liefen über die Wiesen und gleichzeitig kamen Leute aus dem Schloss gelaufen. Remus erkannte die Lehrer, aber auch einige Mitglieder des Phoenixordens und ein paar bekannte Auroren. Dumbledore schien es geschafft zu haben die Verteidigung aus dem Boden zu stampfen und obwohl Remus keine Ahnung hatte, wie der Schulleiter das zuwege gebracht hatte, fühlte er tiefe Bewunderung für den älteren Mann.

Er fühlte, dass Carol neben ihn getreten war und auch beobachtete, was unten vor sich ging.

Die Lehrer, Ordensmitglieder und Auroren verteilten sich über das Gelände und nahmen die Kämpfe mit den Todessern auf.

Remus riss sich von dem Anblick los und drehte sich um.

„Ich muss da hinunter und helfen", sagte er schlicht.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Carol ruhig. „Ich auch."

Er sah sie einen Moment lang fassungslos an, dann erinnerte er sich daran, was sie zustande brachte und was sie als ihre Aufgabe ansah. Niemals würde sie Harry dort alleine lassen, sie hatte versprochen, für ihn da zu sein, wenn er es brauchte und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war das jetzt.

Remus blickte ihr liebevoll in die Augen, küsste sie sanft und nickte dann.

Sie zogen sich warme Jacken an und gerade, als sie den Raum verlassen wollten, hielt Carol Remus am Arm fest. Sie sah ihn an und er bemerkte etwas in ihren Augen, das er noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Remus, egal, was geschieht, vergiss bitte nie, dass ich Dich liebe."

Furcht schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er sah sie voll schrecklicher Vorahnung an.

„Was willst Du damit sagen?"

„Remus... Ich…" Sie verstummte.

„Es wird Dir nichts passieren, Carol. Ich werde Dich beschützen. Wir werden Dich von den Kämpfen fernhalten. Deine Kraft kann doch dafür sorgen, dass Dir nichts geschieht, ich habe gesehen, was Du zustande bringen kannst, dagegen ist unsere Zauberei Kinderkram. Und außerdem, Du musst doch nur Harry unterstützen, oder?"

Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an, doch der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ die Hoffnung in seinem Herzen gefrieren.

Sie schwieg.

„Oder?" Seine Stimme klang dünn, aber doch drängend.

„Nein, Remus. Es ist anders."

„Anders? Was meinst Du?"

Remus fühlte ein eisiges Gefühl der Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er wirklich hören wollte, was sie ihm jetzt sagen musste, oder ob er sich nicht viel lieber verkriechen wollte. Andererseits hatte er versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen. Und was immer passierte, er wollte sie stützen und ihr helfen, selbst wenn es ihm das Herz brechen würde.

Er atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu wappnen, für das, was jetzt kommen mochte.

Carol sah ihm einen Moment tief in die Augen und bei dem Anblick seiner Verzweiflung und seines Schmerzes spürte sie, wie es ihr Herz zerriss. Genau das hier hatte sie nie gewollt, genau das hier hatte sie vermeiden wollen.

„Es gibt etwas, das Du nicht weißt, Remus. In jeder Generation kann immer nur genau ein Mensch Zugriff auf die Kraft des Lebens haben. Ich habe sie von meiner Mentorin bekommen, als diese starb. Sie starb, damit ich diese Kraft bekommen kann, im vollen Bewusstsein, was sie tat und dass es so sein musste. Das eigene Leben ist so stark mit der Kraft verwoben, dass es unmöglich ist, die beiden zu trennen. Wer einmal die Kraft des Lebens ins sich trug kann nicht mehr leben, wenn er sie abgibt. Das weiß man, bevor man sie in sich aufnimmt und man muss sich willentlich dafür entscheiden. Ich habe es gewusst und ich habe mich entschieden, aber ich habe niemals gewollt, dass ein Mensch – dass Du so sehr darunter leiden musst. Glaub mir das bitte."

Sie sah ihn voll tief empfundenem Mitgefühl an.

„Aber nun muss Harry diese Kraft bekommen, um sie gegen Voldemort einzusetzen und diese Welt wieder zu einem sicheren Ort des Lebens zu machen."

Remus starrte sie an. Er hörte, was sie sagte, aber jede Faser seines Verstandes sträubte sich dagegen, die Worte aufzunehmen, oder gar zu verstehen.

„Es war schon immer so und es wird immer so sein. Es gibt nichts, was das ändern kann. Es kann nur ein einziger Mensch die Kraft in den Händen halten und dieser Mensch muss von nun an Harry sein. Um das Leben zu verteidigen, muss ein Preis gezahlt werden."

Sie schwieg einen Moment, dann ergriff sie zärtlich Remus' Hand.

„Es war von Anfang an meine Aufgabe. Es war immer mein Anteil an dieser Geschichte, eines Tages Harry Zugang zu der Kraft des Lebens zu verschaffen. Der Preis dafür ist nicht zu hoch, auch wenn er Dir persönlich unermesslich erscheinen mag."

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich. Kaum hörbar sagte sie: „Vergiss nie, wie sehr ich Dich geliebt habe."

Dann verließ sie den Raum, um Harry zu suchen.


	52. Angriff !

**Kapitel 52: Angriff !**

Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine waren emsig bei der Arbeit, die Feinderkennungszauber an den Bäumen des Waldrandes anzubringen. Es dämmerte und langsam konnte man mehr und mehr Einzelheiten auf den Schlossgründen erkennen. Als sie sich genauer umsahen, bemerkten sie plötzlich, dass Lehrer, Schüler, Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens aus dem Schulgebäude gelaufen kamen und sich in kleinen Gruppen über das Gelände verteilten. Voller Staunen sahen sie nun auch, dass sich vom anderen Ende des Geländes kleine Gruppen schwarz gekleideter Menschen auf dem Gelände verteilten. Es waren viele, schrecklich viele, das erkannte Harry auf einen Blick.

„Was ist hier los?" Nevilles Stimme klang erschrocken. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Es geht los", sagte Harry leise.

„Das ist viel zu früh", murmelte Hermine und man konnte aus ihrer Stimme hören, wie überrumpelt sie sich fühlte.

Ron starrte nur auf die verschiedenen Gruppen, die sich über das Schulgelände verteilten, als folgten sie einer Choreographie, die nur ihnen bekannt war.

Dann zeigte er plötzlich auf die Tore des Schlosses. „Da!"

Die anderen drehten sich um und sahen Schüler verstohlen aus der Tür laufen. Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln, die DA kam, um zu helfen und das war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Seine Freunde. Seine Truppe. Er war voller Stolz auf ihren Mut und ihre Loyalität.

Doch dann schlich sich ein weiteres Grüppchen aus dem Schloss. Draco Malfoy führte eine Gruppe Slytherins an. Sie folgten ihm auf das Gelände und liefen in entgegengesetzter Richtung als ihre Mitschüler. Crabbe und Goyle bildeten den Abschluss und schienen dafür zu sorgen, dass keiner der Gruppe sich heimlich entfernte. Sie liefen in Richtung auf die Gewächshäuser zu und so verloren die Vier sie rasch aus den Augen.

Harry riss sich zusammen, obwohl alles in ihm danach drängte, hinter Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen her zu laufen und ihn zu stellen.

„Malfoy, dieser verdammte Dreckskerl", zischte Ron wütend. Hermine holte zischend Luft, aber Harry winkte ab.

„Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als dem miesen Frettchen hinterher zu rennen."

Er sah seine Freunde an und als er in ihren Augen die gleiche Entschlossenheit sah, die er in sich fühlte, spürte er, wie ihm das den letzten Rest an Kraft gab, den er brauchte für das, was nun kam.

„Neville, bitte lauf zu den DA-Mitgliedern und sammle sie ein. Achte darauf, dass sie sich genau in den Teams zusammenfinden, in denen wir geübt haben. Wir kämpfen gegen voll ausgebildete Zauberer und wir haben nur eine Chance, wenn wir so vorgehen, wie wir es geübt haben. Die Teams bleiben unter allen Umständen zusammen und wir decken unsere Schwächen gegenseitig ab und unterstützen unsere Stärken. Sie sollen in der Nähe des Schlosses bleiben und sehen, dass niemand versucht mit irgendwelchen Tricks hinein zu gelangen." Er klopfte Neville auf die Schulter. „Du schaffst das, Neville. Achte nur darauf, dass sie zusammenbleiben. Und wenn in einzelnen Teams Leute fehlen, dann steck notfalls mehrere zusammen, ok?"

Neville sah aus, als würde er an etwas großem, klebrigen würgen, schluckte dann aber tapfer und nickte.

„Mach ich, Harry." Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da fügte er noch hinzu: „Viel Glück Euch!"

Harry reckte einen Daumen in die Luft und sagte munterer, als er sich fühlte: „Dir auch Neville."

Dann lief Neville auf das Schloss zu, um die an einer Seitenmauer stehenden DA-Mitglieder in ihre Aufgaben einzuweisen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich daran, ihre Arbeit weiter zu führen. Ron hatte zwar gefragt, ob das noch sinnvoll sei, nun, da schon so viele Todesser auf dem Gelände waren, aber Hermine meinte nur, es wäre wohl besser, wenn man sich gegen noch mehr Überraschungen absichern würde.

Remus schüttelte die lähmende Betäubung ab, die Carols Worte verursacht hatte. Er versuchte die Furcht und den Schmerz tief in sein Innerstes zu verdrängen, denn nun war es erst einmal wichtig, die Lehrer und den Orden zu unterstützen und die Todesser zu bekämpfen.

Er atmete tief ein und verließ sein Zimmer in Richtung Halle. Ihm kamen Gruppen von Schülern entgegen und er hörte aufgeregtes und ängstliches Rufen.

In der Halle sah er die Lehrer, die sich um Dumbledores Platz am Lehrertisch versammelt hatten und zu seinem Erstaunen traten durch eine andere Tür Auroren und Mitglieder des Phoenixordens. Er wunderte sich einen Moment lang, dachte sich dann aber, dass der Schulleiter sie wohl vorsorglich alarmiert haben musste. Und wirklich, hinter ihnen kam er ruhig und aufrecht durch die Tür und schritt auf die Lehrer zu. Remus gesellte sich zu ihnen und hörte sich an, was sie sagten.

Es war nur eine kurze Besprechung, der Schutz der Schüler hatte oberste Priorität und solange nicht klar war, was dieser Überfall bedeutete, sollte jeder all seine Kräfte einsetzen, die Eindringlinge vom Gelände der Schule zu vertreiben.

Dumbledores Mine war voller Entschlossenheit und zum ersten Mal sah Remus Wut in den Augen des Schulleiters aufglimmen. Erstaunlicherweise beunruhigte ihn das mehr, als alles andere, was da draußen vor sich gehen mochte.

Harry sah zwischendurch immer wieder auf, aber außer einigen Gestalten, die von einer Deckung zur nächsten huschten, war nicht viel zu erkennen. Es war gespenstisch, als würden Figuren auf einem Schachbrett aufgebaut.

Dann aber verließen die ersten Grüppchen ihre Deckung und machten einen Ausfall.

Die Kämpfe begannen so unvermittelt, dass es fast unwirklich wirkte. Kein Vorgeplänkel, es wurden kaum Worte gewechselt, es war, als würde nun etwas zum Ausbruch kommen, was lange geschwelt hatte und auf das sie alle irgendwie gewartet hatten.

Harry bemerkte, dass Ron und Hermine auch innegehalten hatten und auf die Kämpfenden schauten.

„Wir sollten hier aufhören", sagte er schlicht und Hermine nickte mechanisch, ohne den Blick von den nun immer stärker aufbrandenden Duellen und Gruppenkämpfen zu wenden.

„Lasst uns zu den anderen gehen, als Gruppe sind wir besser aufgehoben", meinte Ron.

Gerade, als sie sich aufmachen wollten, sich der DA anzuschließen, drehte Harry den Kopf in die andere Richtung und erstarrte.

Er sah eine Gestalt den Weg vom Eingangstor herauf kommen und nach einigen Sekunden erkannte er, dass es Draco war, gefolgt von einer Gruppe furchterregender Riesen, die grauenhafte Waffen schwangen und wütende Schreie ausstießen. Es war nur eine Handvoll der monströs großen Figuren aber schon wenige von ihnen reichten aus, um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten.

Einen Moment lang glaubte er zu träumen, denn wo sollten diese schrecklichen Gestalten hergekommen sein, dann dämmerte es ihm, dass man sie sicher mit einem Portschlüssel genau vor die Tore des Schulgeländes gebracht hatte, das dann von jemanden von Innen geöffnet wurde.

Ihm wurde fast schwindelig, als er erkannte, mit welcher schrecklichen Präzision dieser Angriff geplant und durchgeführt worden war und sein Innerstes fühlte sich an, als würde eine eisige Hand danach greifen, als er gleichzeitig begriff, wie überrascht und improvisiert die Verteidigung war.

Draco entfernte sich rasch von den Riesen, sobald sie auf dem Schulgelände und in Sichtweite der Kämpfe angekommen waren. Mehr war nicht nötig, sie sahen, dass gekämpft wurde und das war ihr Element. Sie folgten ihrem Anführer, der sie mit einem lauten Schlachtgebrüll aufstachelte. Zumindest verteilen sie sich nicht, sondern bleiben auf einem Haufen, dachte Harry voller Grauen.

Sie stampften an den entsetzten Kämpfern vorbei auf den Waldrand zu und stürzten sich auf die Zentauren, die am Waldrand standen und die Kämpfe beobachteten.

Harry erkannte voller Entsetzen Bane und Magorian, die vor ihre Leute traten und von den Riesen hochgehoben und herumgewirbelt wurden. Die Zentauren bewahrten Ruhe und schossen aus den hinteren Reihen einen Pfeilhagel auf die Riesen ab. Sie formierten sich, als hätten sie diesen Fall vorhergesehen und geprobt.

Ihre Taktik schien aufzugehen, auch wenn an der vorderen Front viele Zentauren verletzt oder schlimmer zugerichtet zu Boden fielen, so bremsten sie die Riesen nicht unerheblich ab.

Einige Auroren und Lehrer erkannten die Lage und gesellten sich zu den Zentauren, um mit ihren Zaubern die Riesen zu beschießen. Sie hatten ebenso geringen Erfolg, wie die Pfeile, aber schon ein geringer Erfolg war besser, als sich einfach niedertrampeln zu lassen.

Harry packte Hermine am Ärmel und zog sie ein Stückchen den Waldrand entlang Richtung Schloss.

Aber was er dann sah, erfüllte ihn mit neuerlichem Staunen.

Ein ganzes Stück entfernt, am Rand des alten Waldes, der vom verbotenen Wald abgetrennt war, tauchte eine weitere Gruppe Zentauren auf. Sie bewegten sich ruhig und voller Würde auf ihre kämpfenden Artgenossen zu, um ihnen beizustehen.

Doch ihre Begleiter waren es, die Harry hatten erstarren lassen.

Eine kleine Herde Einhörner begleitete die fremden Zentauren und ihr Anblick ließ jeden einen Augenblick innehalten.

Sogar die Zauberer, die ein wenig abseits in Zauberkämpfe verwickelt waren und nichts mit dem Kampf der Riesen gegen die Zentauren zu tun hatten, sahen herüber.

Die Einhörner stürmten wie von einem unhörbaren Kommando geführt hinter den Zentauren hervor und versuchten sie abzuschirmen, doch diese schoben die wunderschönen Geschöpfe zur Seite um den Kämpfenden zur Seite zu eilen. Die Einhörer blieben am Rand des Waldes stehen und beobachteten das Geschehen. Eines von ihnen trabte plötzlich langsam los und hielt vor einem Verwundeten. Es sah den blutenden Zentauren aus seinen sanften, dunklen Augen an, dann senkte es sehr langsam den Kopf, bis das silberne Horn die klaffenden Wunde in der Flanke des Verletzten berührte. Erst geschah gar nichts, dann versiegte der zuvor stetige Blutstrom langsam, bis die Blutung völlig zum Stillstand gekommen war. Das Einhorn schnaubte leise und trabte zu seinen Artgenossen zurück.

Von ihnen waren inzwischen zwei weitere zu Verletzten geeilt, um deren Wunden mit der Berührung ihres Horns zu versorgen.

Ron stand ein Stück entfernt und starrte auf das Geschehen.

„Da….das… das sind… da… Einhörner", er konnte es nicht fassen, aber als er seinen Blick von ihnen löste und sich nach seinen Kameraden umsah, bemerkte er, dass sie schon ein ganzes Stück weiter waren.

Er versuchte sie einzuholen, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Er erstarrte und sah genauer hin. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, schlich dort Lucius Malfoy geduckt durch das Unterholz des Waldrandes und versuchte sich ungesehen an der Flanke der Schlacht vorbei zu schleichen, um hinter die Linien zu gelangen.

Er wartete einen Moment, bis der Vater seines Schulkameraden außer Hörweite war, dann bewegte er sich schnell zu seinen Freunden.

„Ich habe Malfoy gesehen", verkündete er aufgeregt, als er Harry und Hermine erreichte. „Er schlich weitab von den Kämpfen durch das Unterholz, irgendwas plant der. Wir müssen jemandem vom Orden Bescheid sagen, das ist mir nicht geheuer."

„Was? Draco ist dort drüben, er versucht mit einer Gruppe Slytherins Unruhe zu stiften und die Aktionen des Ordens zu stören", erwiderte Harry und zeigte auf dem blonden Jungen in seiner üblichen Gruppe von Gefolgsleuten.

Ron schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nicht Draco, Seinen Vater!"

„Lucius Malfoy ist in Askaban, erinnerst Du Dich? Und es hat keine weiteren Berichte über einen Ausbruch gegeben", widersprach Hermine energisch, während sie die Baumstämme mit energischen Bewegungen mit Feinderkennungszaubern belegte.

„Aber ich habe ihn gesehen, ich bin ganz sicher. Dort im Wald, er schlich sich durch das Unterholz." Ron war sich wirklich sicher, doch Hermine schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge.

„Er ist in Askaban. Du hast Dich bestimmt getäuscht, es gibt schließlich noch mehr blonde Männer."

Ron überlegte einen Moment, vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Es gab wirklich noch andere blonde Männer und er hatte ihn ja auch nur kurz gesehen. Andererseits, er war sich so sicher gewesen.

„Könnten wir nicht vielleicht nachsehen gehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist sicher in Askaban verwahrt, Ron. Lass' uns versuchen Draco und seine Kumpane auszuschalten. Er hat schon genug Schaden angerichtet."

Sie liefen mit ausgestreckten Zauberstäben auf die Gruppen der Kämpfenden zu, als Harry plötzlich stolperte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Er ist hier. Voldemort ist hier. In Hogwarts." Harry keuchte, als er begriff, was das bedeutete.

„Er hat das Versteckspielen aufgegeben und nun will er mich. Mich und die Schule."

Ron packte seinen Arm und sagte leise: „Dann muss er an mir vorbei."

„Werd nicht melodramatisch, Ronald Weasley", schnappte Hermine. „Wir müssen Harry sofort ins Schloss bringen. Professor Dumbledore wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich werde mich nicht verstecken." Er machte sich los.

„Wir werden erstmal den Orden und die DA unterstützen. Weglaufen kann ich immer noch."

Er wartete nicht mehr auf eine Antwort, sondern rannte los, um sich den Kämpfenden anzuschließen.


	53. Ein alter Bekannter

**Kapitel 53: Ein alter Bekannter**

Mark beobachtete, wie Todesser in einer langen Reihe aus der Hütte kamen und sich schnell und lautlos entfernten.

Nach einer Weile kam ein hochgewachsener dunkelhaariger Zauberer, der ihm und seinen Freunden mitteilte, sie sollten sich nun entfernen, jetzt käme nur noch der innerste Kreis um den dunklen Lord und er selber.

Mark und seine Freunde beeilten sich, von der Hütte fort zu gehen. Sie beschlossen, sich gemeinsam in die Kämpfe zu mischen und als Gruppe für ihren Herrn zu kämpfen.

Vorsichtig bewegten sie sich aus dem Wäldchen heraus und sahen sich um.

Willow zeigte auf das Schloss und die anderen nickten. Aufmerksam, jede Deckung nutzend bewegten sie sich auf die Schule zu.

Bellatrix Lestrange lief aufgeregt zwischen den Kämpfenden herum, sie war erregt, diese Art der Kämpfe war für sie die Erfüllung ihrer Träume. Keiner kontrollierte den Einsatz von Flüchen, niemand interessierte sich dafür, wie und gegen wen sie kämpfte, sie war ihre eigene Herrin und konnte die ganze Bandbreite ihres Könnens ausnutzen.

Lachend drehte sie sich herum und suchte sich einen Gegner. Ein Stückchen entfernt entdeckte sie einige Kämpfer, von denen ein rothaariger Mann offensichtlich gerade keinen Gegner hatte.

„Arthur Weasley, der widerliche Blutsverräter", zischte sie hasserfüllt und jagte ihm blitzschnell einige Flüche auf den Hals.

Arthur drehte sich um und wehrte sie ab, so gut er konnte, doch sie hatte den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite und ihre wilde Art zu Kämpfen überforderte ihn hoffnungslos und brachte ihn in arge Bedrängnis.

Er schaffte es gerade so eben, zu kontern, an eigene Angriffe oder eine Strategie war nicht zu denken und so drängte sie ihn mehr und mehr von den Anderen ab und unter lautem Gelächter ließ sie ihn spüren, wer den Kampf beherrschte.

Abseits von den allgemeinen Kämpfen auf einer kleinen Anhöhe stand eine kleine Gruppe Todesser und beobachtete das Geschehen. In ihrer Mitte stand ihr Anführer, Lord Voldemort persönlich. Auch er beobachtete genau, verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die Kämpfe. Ein seltsames Gefühl von Triumph erfüllte ihn, als er sah, wie sich alles entwickelte. Seine Pläne hatten reibungslos funktioniert.

Allerdings sah er hier weitaus mehr ausgewachsene Zauberer, als er erwartet hatte und da ärgerte ihn. Scheinbar war es Dumbledore, dem alten Narren, irgendwie gelungen, von seinen Plänen Wind zu bekommen und sich Verstärkung zu besorgen. Eigentlich sollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Lehrerschaft schon außer Gefecht gesetzt worden sein, aber er war natürlich nicht unvorbereitet gewesen und hatte noch einige Trümpfe im Ärmel.

Suchend ließ er den Blick über den Himmel schweifen und ein böses Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er an das dachte, was er noch erwartete.

Remus versuchte sich zu orientieren und Carol in dem Getümmel zu finden, aber er sah keine Spur von ihr. Er war fest entschlossen, sie zu suchen und ihr Deckung zu geben, bis sie Harry gefunden hatte und dann tat, was zu tun war. Alleine der Gedanke daran schmerzte ihn mehr, als er glaubte ertragen zu können, aber immer wieder verdrängte er das Gefühl und versuchte sich auf die Situation zu konzentrieren. Unaufhörlich nagte der Gedanke an sein Versprechen an ihm und er wollte um keinen Preis der Welt versagen.

Jasper hatte die Fähigkeit besessen in die Zukunft zu sehen und er hatte seinen eigenen Tod vorhergesehen. Und er hatte ihm, Remus, das Versprechen abgenommen, auf Carol aufzupassen, seine Stärke für sie einzusetzen, wenn der Moment gekommen war, dass sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen musste. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das aussehen sollte und er wusste noch immer nicht, welche Stärke Jasper in ihm gesehen hatte, aber er würde alles geben zu dem er in der Lage war.

Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er es ertragen sollte in der Nähe zu sein, wenn sie starb, so war er nicht bereit aufzugeben. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen bei dem Gedanken daran und blinzelte sie fort. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür, sagte er sich immer wieder, später würde er sich die Zeit nehmen, seinem Kummer freien Lauf zu lassen, aber nun waren seine Fähigkeiten als Zauberer gefragt.

Schließlich glaubte er sie zu sehen, wie sie sich weit von ihm entfernt hinter eine kleine Hecke zu ducken versuchte. Offensichtlich war sie vorsichtig genug, sich nicht in Kämpfe verwickeln zu lassen, sondern nur nach Harry Ausschau zu halten. Sein Herz machte einen Satz, als er sie lebend entdeckt hatte und er schwor sich, sie nicht mehr aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Er stürmte vorwärts, an einer Gruppe verbissen kämpfender Ministeriumszauberer und Todesser vorbei, als sich ihm plötzlich eine Gestalt in den Weg stellte.

„Da bist Du ja, mein alter Freund", quiekte die schrille Stimme Peter Pettigrews. „Endlich ist meine Zeit gekommen, endlich kann ich mich dafür rächen, dass Du und Sirius mich den Dementoren ausliefert wolltet." Er kicherte schrill und fuchtelte mit seiner silbrigen Hand vor Remus herum.

„Der dunkle Lord hat mir nicht nur eine neue Hand geschenkt. Sie ist aus Silber. Und was tut Silber mit Werwölfen?" Pettigrews Stimme überschlug sich fast bei der Vorfreude auf das, was er nun endlich tun konnte.

Remus starrte ihn an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Peter, Peter, hast Du denn nichts in unserer Schulzeit gelernt? Erinnere Dich an den Unterricht in Verteidigung, als es um Werwölfe ging."

Peters Kichern erstarb. Ungläubig sah er seinen früheren Freund an, der nun nicht mehr lachte, sondern ihn traurig ansah.

„Silber kann Werwölfen nur schaden, wenn sie verwandelt sind. In ihrer menschlichen Form ist es für sie völlig harmlos." Er machte eine Pause, dann fuhr er traurig fort: „Hast Du denn gar nichts gelernt in Deinem Leben, Peter? Ist alles nur Verrat und Betrug, was Du tust?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob Remus seinen Zauberstab, fesselte und knebelte Peter und wandte sich ohne einen weiteren Blick ab.

Voller Schrecken stellte er fest, dass er Carol nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dort, wo er sie entdeckt hatte, war niemand mehr und so sehr er auch suchte, er sah sie nirgendwo.

Er rannte los, sich suchend umsehend, voller Angst, dass er zu spät kommen könnte, dass einer der Todesser sie erwischen würde.

Sicher, sie konnte sich schützen, das hatte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen, aber er wusste auch, wie viel Kraft sie das kostete und dass sie alle Kraft aufbewahren wollte, um Harry zu helfen.

Er rannte weiter…

In der Ferne waren kleine Punkte am Himmel zu sehen, die sich rasch nähern. Plötzlich rief eine Stimme: „DRACHEN!!!"

Und tatsächlich, es waren Drachen, die da heran geflogen kamen. Der dunkle Lord hob seine Arme, als wolle er sie begrüßen.

„Da seid ihr ja, meine Schönen", rief er und seine Stimme klang ekstatisch. „Brennt sie nieder, brennt das verfluchte Schloss und alles was es umgibt nieder, verwandelt in Asche, was sich Euch entgegenstellt!"

Würde nicht eine so schreckliche Gefahr von ihnen ausgehen, so wäre es ein faszinierender und betäubend schöner Anblick gewesen, diese riesigen, eleganten Flugwesen herab gleiten zu sehen, aber als ein Feuerstrahl aus dem ersten Maul schoss, begannen die Kämpfer zu schreien und panisch zu fliehen.

Die Drachen richteten sich gegen das Schloss und als sie es erreichten leckten riesige Flammenzungen über die dicken Mauern und Zinnen. Kleine Feuer entstanden auf den Türmen und Balkonen und an einigen Stellen zersprang das Glas der Fenster unter der Hitze.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit drehten die riesigen Flugwesen vom Schloss wieder ab, um sich lohnendere Beute zu suchen.

Sie flogen wieder und wieder über die Ländereien und mit jedem flammenden Atem, den sie ausstießen, loderten Brände auf.

Hagrids Hütte stand in Flammen und sogar die kleine Baumgruppe, die sich hinter Lord Voldemort und seiner Handvoll Todesser befand, brannte und ließ rote Flammen gegen den grauen Himmel flackern.

Er selber stand davor, blickte auf das Chaos aus Tod und Zerstörung, das er inszeniert hatte und lachte zufrieden.

Harry, Ron und Hermine liefen seitlich am schlimmsten Kampfgetümmel vorbei, um zu sehen, ob sie irgendwo helfen konnten. Voller Entsetzen hatten sie gesehen, wie die Drachen das Schloss angegriffen hatten und nun das Chaos durch Brände noch weiter verschlimmerten. Aus einigen Fenstern des Schlosses loderten Flammen, aber insgesamt gesehen schien sich der Schaden an dem alten Gemäuer in Grenzen zu halten.

Die drei waren übereingekommen, sich unter die Kämpfenden zu mischen und zu sehen, ob jemand Hilfe brauchte. Sie wollten de erwachsenen Zauberer nach Kräften unterstützen und so sahen sie sich nach geeigneten Gegnern um.

An einer etwas entfernten Stelle entdeckten sie Tonks, die gerade gegen zwei Todesser kämpfte. Doch bei näherem Hinsehen war zu erkennen, dass die junge Frau sehr gut zurecht zu kommen schien und keinerlei Hilfe benötigte. Sie grinste breit, als sie einem ihrer beiden Gegner einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzte, der seine Beine in Gummi zu verwandeln schien und seine Arme wild flattern ließ. So, auf dem Boden liegend, mit den Armen wedelnd, wie ein neugeborener Pinguin, war er keine Gefahr mehr und sie schickte sich an, auch den anderen außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Grinsend wandte sich Harry ab, als Ron rief: „Da, ich glaube, der braucht Hilfe."

Harry sah dorthin, wo Rons Finger deutete und entdeckte einen Zauberer, der ihm unbekannt war, der aber gerade von zwei weiteren Todessern attackiert wurde.

Ihm fehlte die Souveränität, die Tonks im Kampf an den Tag gelegt hatte und so wurde er von den beiden schwarzgekleideten Gestalten schnell in Bedrängnis gebracht.

Hermine nickte, zückte ihren Zauberstab und ein entschlossener Zug machte sich um ihren Mund breit.

Sie erreichten die Kämpfenden rasch und Ron und Hermine verwickelten den einen Angreifer sofort in ein Gefecht aus Flüchen und Abwehrflüchen.

Harry stand daneben und stellte mit leichtem Staunen fest, was für ein gutes Team die Beiden abgaben. Ohne Worte, nur mit Blicken schafften sie es, ihre Zauber aufeinander abzustimmen und effizient zu arbeiten.

Er unterstütze sie mit seinen Zaubern und sie hatten den Todesser bald niedergerungen und gefesselt. Zeitgleich schaffte es auch der andere Zauberer, seinen Gegner zu lähmen und außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Er nickte ihnen dankbar zu und ging auf eine andere Gruppe kämpfender Ministeriumszauberer zu.

Wie ein Schatten schlich Everett Spangle abseits von seinen Kameraden hinter den Gewächshäusern entlang und beobachtete das Geschehen auf dem Schulgelände.

Abscheu erfüllte ihn bei dem, was er sah. Das Töten war eine Kunst, etwas Heiliges und nicht ein solches Gemetzel, wie es hier veranstaltet wurde.

Er wusste, dass hier eine Schlacht stattfinden sollte und er war voller Vorfreude gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, wann es losgehen sollte. Er war dem dunklen Lord zutiefst dankbar, dass dieser ihn so wunderbar arbeiten ließ und es war ihm einfach nicht klar gewesen, was er hier sehen würde.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er fest geglaubt, dass diese Schlacht etwas Erhabenes sein würde, ein Ort, an dem der Tod zelebriert wurde. Irgendwie war er davon ausgegangen, dass alle seine Kameraden auf wundersame Weise seine Sichtweise über Tod, Blut und Schmerz teilten und dass hier ein wunderbares großes Kunstwerk entstehen würde.

Doch das hier hatte nicht im Entferntesten mit Kunst zu tun.

Wut erfüllte ihn, als er diese schreckliche Verschwendung sah. Wie viele Kunstwerke hätte er aus all diesen Menschen schaffen können, er hätte diese Menschen von ihrer Existenz erlösen können, um ihren Schmerz einem so viel hehreren Ziel zuführen können. Fast traten ihm Tränen in die Augen, als er daran dachte, was hier verloren ging.

Doch dann sah er etwas, das ihm den Atem stocken ließ. Ein Aufschrei voller Wut kam aus seinem Mund, als er loslief.

Neville erreichte die DA-Mitglieder außer Atem und teilte sie ein, wie Harry es ihm gesagt hatte. Gemeinsam mit Luna, seiner Team-Kameradin, führte er die Gruppe an und ließ sie in der Nähe des Schlosses bleiben.

Sie achteten darauf, dass sich niemand dem Schloss näherte. Voller Grauen sahen sie die Drachen, die heran flogen und die Schule anzugreifen schienen.

Doch dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem in Anspruch genommen.

Eine Gruppe jüngerer Schüler, offensichtlich Erstklässler, Zweitklässler und Drittklässler kamen aus einem Seiteneingang der Schule gelaufen und blickten sich panisch um.

„Schnell, geht zurück ins Schloss", rief Neville und versuchte sie wieder zur Tür zu scheuchen.

Auch die restlichen DA-Mitglieder kamen nun dazu, aber der Strom der Kinder, die aus der Schule liefen wurde immer stärker.

„Da sind Drachen, sie werden das Schloss anstecken!", rief ein kleines Mädchen voller Entsetzen und die Kinder liefen in heillosem Durcheinander von der Mauer fort.

Es war vergebliche Liebesmüh, sie einfangen zu wollen, das erkannte Neville auf einen Blick. Er wies die DA-Mitglieder an, hinter den Kindern herzulaufen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht in die Kampfzonen gerieten. Vielleicht konnte man sie am Rand des Geschehens in Sicherheit bringen.

Der anführende Drache drehte eine Schleife über dem Land und wandte sich dann wieder den kämpfenden und fliehenden Menschen zu. Ein weiterer Feuerstrahl schoss aus seinen Nüstern und verbrannte eine kleine Hecke. Die anderen Drachen folgten ihm, bleiben immer ein wenig seitlich dahinter und zogen ebenfalls eine Spur aus Feuer und Rauch hinter sich her.

Die Einhörner waren vom Waldrand weg galoppiert und hatten sich vor die flüchtenden Menschen gestellt und wie durch ein Wunder brachen die Drachen den Angriffsflug ab und drehten bei, als sie die weißen Tiere sahen. Als wäre es selbst für sie unmögliche, diesen reinen Geschöpfen etwas zu tun.

Der Anführer der Drachen allerdings drehte nicht bei, er steuerte auf die einsame Gestalt zu, die noch immer dort stand, wo eben noch die Kämpfe gewesen waren und fassungslos auf die Flugwesen starrte.

Hagrid wirkte wie in Trance, er rührte sich nicht, schien nicht einmal zu atmen, als wäre er von einem Basilisken versteinert worden.

Der Drache flog einen Bogen und steuerte den Halbriesen dann direkt an, aber anstatt ihn zu verbrennen, landete das riesige Wesen kurz vor ihm. Es schlug noch einmal mit seinen gigantischen Flügeln und dem gefährlichen Schwanz um sich, dann ging es sehr langsam auf die noch immer stehende Gestalt zu. Kurz vor Hagrid stoppte der Drache, senkte langsam den Kopf, bis er fast auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Kopf des Halbriesen war. Er rührte sich einige Sekunden nicht, nur seine Nüstern blähten sich.

Dann drehte der Drache ruckartig den Kopf, schlug mit seinen Flügeln und erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte. Er flog eine weitere, weite Schleife und ein langer Feuerstrahl kam aus seinen Nüstern, der aber nur wie ein Banner durch die Luft gezogen wurde, dann dreht er ab und mit ihm flogen die anderen Drachen fort von dem Schlachtfeld. Sie gerieten schnell aus der Sicht und nach einigen Momenten des atemlosen Staunens nahmen die Menschen die Kämpfe wieder auf.

Nur Hagrid stand noch immer erstarrt da, starrte den Drachen hinterher und schließlich murmelte er für jeden anderen unhörbar: „Norbert…?"


	54. Entscheidungen und Positionen

**Kapitel 54: Entscheidungen und Positionen**

Mark sah sich um. Seine Gruppe war dicht bei ihm und sah sich gerade um, wo sie in die Kämpfe eingreifen konnten.

Eine Gruppe Schüler kam über die Wiese vor dem Schloss gelaufen. Sie mussten ungefähr Drittklässler sein und trugen eine bunte Mischung aus Schals in den Farben der Häuser Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor.

Drake deutete auf sie und auch Mansfield machte ihnen Zeichen, sich die Jungendlichen vorzunehmen.

„Das sind Kinder", rief Mark verzweifelt, „Kinder! Wie können wir gegen Kinder kämpfen?"

„Das sind Feinde", erwiderte Willow kalt und in diesem Moment erkannte Mark, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte. Entsetzt starrte er die jungen Männer an, die er für seine Freunde und Kameraden gehalten hatte und versuchte wenigstens bei einem von ihnen so etwas wie Vernunft und Anstand in den Augen zu entdecken. Doch da war nichts. Nichts außer der Freude, endlich an Kämpfen teilnehmen zu können, sich beweisen zu können, egal um welchen Preis.

Mark schüttelte das Entsetzen über die Vorstellung von dem, was jetzt folgen würde energisch ab, hob seinen Zauberstab und setzte Willow außer Gefecht. Dann richteten sich die Zauberstäbe der anderen Gruppenmitglieder auf ihn und er wusste, er hatte verloren.

Es war ihm egal, in diesem Moment zählte nur noch, dass er sich entschieden hatte und alles, was er sich jetzt noch wünschte, war ein Ende dieser Farce.

Snape sah, wie die Gruppe um Mark sich umdrehte und nach einem Moment des Zögerns, als sie erkannten, dass ihr Kamerad sich gegen sie gewendet hatte, hoben sie mit von Zorn verzerrten Gesichtern ihre Zauberstäbe. Mit einem Blick erfasste Snape die Situation und erkannte, in welcher Gefahr sich sein Schützling befand. Er stürzte mit einem unverständlichen Ausruf auf ihn zu, Salven von roten Blitzen schossen aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und schickten die jungen Männer zu Boden. Aber trotz dieser enormen Leistung konnte er nicht verhindern, dass mehrere Flüche Mark trafen und ihn einige Meter weit nach hinten schleuderten, wo er mit weit aufgerissenen, starren Augen und seltsam verrenkten Gliedmassen liegen blieb.

Die gesamte Gruppe um Mark lag am Boden, sorgfältig außer Gefecht gesetzt von Snape, der sich gerade zu Mark umdrehen wollte, um zu sehen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Doch ehe er sich auf den Jungen zu bewegen konnte, ließ eine Stimme ihn innehalten.

„Verräter!"

Er drehte sich um und sah einen untersetzten Todesser, den er nur vom Sehen kannte und der nun mit seinem Zauberstab unmissverständlich auf ihn zeigte.

„Verräter!"

Das Wort hallte in seinen Ohren, als er sich in einem schnellen Entschluss umdrehte und aus der Sichtweite der Szene verschwand.

Seine Tarnung war nun endgültig aufgeflogen und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, von seinen ehemaligen Todesserkameraden als Verräter umgebracht zu werden. Es gab jetzt wichtigeres zu tun und so sah er sich suchend um. Er hoffte im Stillen, dass er sich später um Mark kümmern konnte, falls der Junge die Attacke überhaupt überlebt hatte. Aber jetzt würde es niemandem nützen, wenn er selber getötet würde, während er sich über Mark beugte.

Deckung suchend wandte er sich ab.

Remus sah den großen Todesser, aus dessen Zauberstab die brennende Peitsche schoss, mit der er in Irland so schmerzhaft Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte und voller Entsetzen erkannte er, dass er sich Carol näherte. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, stand gebannt da und versuchte Harry in dem Getümmel zu finden.

Die brennende Peitsche traf sie von hinten, und sie stürzte schreiend zu Boden.

Aus dem Schatten des Waldrandes löste sich eine Gestalt und gerade als Remus loslaufen wollte, um Carol zur Hilfe zu eilen, traf ihn der Lähmfluch Malfoys in den Rücken.

Der blonde Mann ging neben dem bewegungsunfähigen Remus in die Knie, brachte sein Gesicht ganz nahe an dessen Ohr und raunte mit unvorstellbarer Kälte in der Stimme: „Keine Sorge, er wird sie nicht töten, dafür werde ich sorgen. Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit ihr offen und ich werde nicht erlauben, dass man mich um meinen Spaß bringt." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann schnaubte er trocken. „Wenn ich es recht bedenke, vielleicht wäre es doch leichter für, wenn ich ihn sie hätte töten liesse?"

Ein kaltes, hartes Lachen ertönte, dann fuhr Malfoy mit honigsüßer Stimme fort:

„Aber ich will nicht grausam sein, Du darfst natürlich zusehen, wie ich meine Rache bekomme. Dann musst Du wenigstens nicht den Rest Deines erbärmlichen Lebens in der Ungewissheit verbringen, wie genau sie starb."

Er erhob sich, sprach einen weiteren Fluch auf Remus, der magische Fesseln um seine Arme, Beine und den ganzen Körper schlang und drehte sich ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen um.

Langsam, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt schlenderte er auf den hoch gewachsenen Todesser und Carol zu, die sich unter der brennenden Peitsche wand. Man konnte sehen, dass sie unter entsetzlichen Schmerzen litt, und es war nicht erkennbar, wie lange sie das würde durchhalten können.

Malfoy näherte sich, flüsterte dem Mann ein paar Worte ins Ohr, worauf hin dieser ihn kurz ansah, mit den Schultern zuckte und sich dann von Carol entfernte. Sie blieb liegen, auch jetzt, wo das glühende Band fort war, schien ihr die Kraft zu fehlen, aufzustehen.

Malfoy ging auf sie zu, hockte sich neben sie und brachte sein Gesicht dicht an ihres. Er flüsterte ihr etwas zu, worauf sie hektisch versuchte, von ihm weg zu kriechen.

Doch sie kam nur wenige Zentimeter weit, als er aufstand, seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und einen Fluch sprach. Sie krümmte sich und ihr Mund öffnete sich, als würde sie schreien.

Remus konnte alles genau sehen, er konnte nichts hören, dafür war die Szene zu weit entfernt und das Schlachtgetümmel um ihn herum zu laut, aber das, was er sah, reichte ihm völlig, um zu begreifen, was dort passierte.

Entsetzen und Panik rollten wie eine Welle über ihn hinweg und es kostete ihn alle Kraft, sie niederzukämpfen. Er versuchte, sich gegen die Lähmung zu stemmen, die seinen Körper gefangen hielt, doch er hatte keine Chance.

Mit riesigen Schritten rannte Everett Spangle auf das kämpfende Paar Bellatrix Lestrange und Arthur Weasley zu. Er konnte erkennen, dass der Mann fast besiegt war, dass Bellatrix nur noch wenige Zauber brauchen würde, bis sie seine Abwehr so weit geschwächt hatte, dass sie ihn töten konnte.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und als er in Reichweite der Kämpfenden war, zog er ohne zu Zögern seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Rücken der Frau. Er tötete sie mit einem heiseren Aufschrei: „Er gehört mir, er ist MEIN EIGENTUM!!"

Dann, bevor Arthur auch nur realisieren konnte, was geschehen war, lief er auf den Waldrand zu und duckte sich.

Er beobachtete den rothaarigen Mann noch einen Moment und murmelte leise vor sich hin: „Du gehörst mir, mein Freund und niemand wird Dich mir wegnehmen. Ich habe noch Großes mit Dir vor, aber das verschieben wir auf später, dazu brauchen wir Ruhe und Zeit."

Ein grausames Lächeln verunstaltete sein Gesicht, als er sich abwandte und den Schauplatz verließ.

Nicholas Kasparian war nicht mit seinen Lehrerkollegen auf das Schlachtfeld geeilt. Er blieb am Eingang des Tores stehen, unentschlossen, ob er sich den Kämpfen anschließen sollte, oder ob es nicht besser war, sich zu entfernen.

Beobachtend stand er in eine Nische der Mauer gelehnt, ungesehen von den Kämpfenden.

Gerade, als er sich abwenden wollte, um das Gelände zu verlassen, entdeckte er dunkle Schatten am Himmel, die sich zielstrebig auf das Schloss zu bewegten.

Er schauderte, waren die Drachen nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen? Mussten diese grässlichen Geschöpfe sich nun auch noch in den Kampf einmischen?

Er drückte sich tiefer in seine Nische, und wartete ab.

Ein paar Meter entfernt sah er wie einige seiner früheren Hauskameraden sich auf das Schloss zu bewegten, scheinbar auf der Suche nach Gegnern. Ehe er sich weiter zurückziehen konnte, hatten sie ihn schon entdeckt und liefen auf ihn zu.

„Hey Kasparian."

Er erwiderte nichts, machte sich aber bereit, sich gegen sie zu wehren.

„Was stehst Du hier herum? Zeig endlich Deine aufrechte Gesinnung als echter Slytherin und kämpfe mit uns."

„Mit Euch? Für Euren Lord? Gegen einen Haufen Kinder, alte Lehrer und eine Handvoll Auroren? Haltet ihr das für ehrenhaft?"

Einer seiner früheren Klassenkameraden schnaubte anfällig. „Ehrenhaft? Wir kämpfen für den Sieg des dunklen Lords, Kasparian. Das ist Ehre genug. Er wird herrschen und wir mit ihm. Macht ist mehr als Ehre, das solltest Du inzwischen gelernt haben."

„Sollte ich?" Nicholas Kasparians Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse aus Abscheu. „Warum sollte ich das lernen wollen? Macht ohne Ehre ist wertlos und wird immer zum Untergang führen, denn niemand wird auf lange Sicht einem ehrlosen Führer folgen wollen. Macht und die Verbreitung von Angst kann nur kurzfristige Gefolgschaft hervorbringen, versteht ihr das denn nicht?"

„Immer noch der alte Spinner und Redenhalter", schnaubte einer der Männer verächtlich.

„Kommt, wir werden ihn nicht überzeugen können. Damals nicht und heute nicht. Er wird es beizeiten bereuen."

Sie wandten sich ab, doch ihr Anführer drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Lehrer um. „Wage es nicht, Dich gegen uns zu stellen, Kasparian. Wir verschonen Dich jetzt, weil Du einmal einer von uns warst, aber das ist alles, was Du an Gnade erwarten darfst. Behalte Deine Neutralität, wenn sie Dir so wichtig ist, aber wende Dich niemals gegen uns."

Er deutete drohend mit seinem Zauberstab auf Kasparian, dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und folgte seinen Kameraden.

Schweigend blickte Nicholas ihnen nach, sie waren niemals enge Freunde gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte die Zugehörigkeit zum gleichen Haus für sieben Jahre sie miteinander verbunden.

Er hatte sich beim ersten Aufstieg Voldemorts erfolgreich aus Allem heraushalten können, aber damals war er auch nicht in der Nähe eines solchen Getümmels gewesen wie heute.

Damals war seine Neutralität alleine schon eine Aussage gewesen, hatte es gereicht, sein Talent und seine Fähigkeiten dem dunklen Lord vorzuenthalten, um eine eigene Art von Position einzunehmen.

Aber nun war das anders.

Er blickte sich um, sah kleine Gruppen von jüngeren Schülern, die sich in der Nähe der Schlossmauern zusammenkauerten. Etwas weiter entfernt erkannte er einige Sechstklässler, die versuchten zwei Todesser von ein paar Kindern fernzuhalten.

Professor Sprout näherte sich den in Bedrängnis geratenden Schülern und setzte ihre Zauber gegen die Todesser ein, doch Kasparian erfasste mit einem Blick, dass sie wenig Erfahrung und kaum eine Chance hatte. Er staunte über ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit und fasste einen Entschluss.

Das hier war eindeutig nicht der Ort, um sich neutral zu verhalten.

Seinen Zauberstab zückend lief er auf sie zu und stellte sich an ihre Seite. Sie sah ihn eine Sekunde erstaunt an, dann nickte sie ihm dankbar zu und gemeinsam schafften sie es, die Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzen und Professor Sprout machte sich sofort daran, die Schüler zu Schloss zurück zu bringen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	55. Bruder

**Kapitel 55: Bruder**

Voller Verzweiflung versuchte Remus gegen die magischen Fesseln anzukämpfen, aber keines Menschen Kraft konnten dafür reichen. Lucius Malfoy kannte seine Flüche und er schlampte nicht.

Wieder sah er zu Carol hinüber und ihre Qual schien ihm das Herz zu zerreißen und dennoch konnte er fühlen, dass er den Kampf gegen Lähmzauber und Fesseln nicht gewinnen konnte.

Es würde übermenschliche Kräfte erfordern, sich gegen diesen Fluch zu behaupten und die hatte er nicht. Normalerweise jedenfalls nicht.

Ein Gedanke tauchte in seinem verzweifelt nach einer Lösung suchenden Verstand auf. Auch wenn er die Kraft nicht besaß, seine Fesseln zu zerreißen, er kannte jemanden, der dazu sicher in der Lage war.

Eine tiefe Ruhe überkam ihn, als er tief in sein Innerstes lauschte, den Teil von ihm suchte, den er so lange so sehr verabscheut hatte. Den er aber auch in den letzten Wochen so viel besser kennen gelernt hatte und der nun vielleicht seine einzige Chance war.

Er fand den Geist des Wolfes tief in sich vergraben und in Ketten gelegt. Als der Wolf ihn bemerkte, knurrte er voller Wildheit und Wut, bäumte sich in seinen Fesseln auf und fletschte drohend die Zähne. Aber Remus näherte sich ihm langsam und ohne Furcht, nach dem letzten Vollmond wusste er, dass noch etwas anderes in diesem Teil von ihm steckte, etwas, das nicht töten wollte, sondern nur nach Freiheit strebte.

Und wirklich, je näher er der vermeintlichen Bestie kam, ohne Furcht und Abscheu zu zeigen, desto ruhiger wurde der Wolf.

Schließlich standen sie sich gegenüber und Remus ließ den Wolf fühlen, was er fühlte, ließ ihn wissen, was er wusste, welche Gefahr drohte und welche Angst er um Carol hatte.

Der Wolf bewegte sich nicht, schien nicht zu reagieren, bis Remus ihm alles gezeigt hatte. Dann knurrte er leise und es klang wie eine Zustimmung.

Remus wartete, was passieren würde, doch nichts geschah, Es gab keine Änderung, sein Körper war noch immer gefesselt und die Szenerie um ihn herum hatte sich nicht geändert.

Noch einmal wandte er sich dem Wolf zu, sah ihn fragend an. Das Wesen erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig, dann knurrte er noch einmal und sein Blick änderte sich. Remus begriff plötzlich, was der Wolf sagen wollte: _„Du musst loslassen. Solange Du mich hältst, kann ich nichts tun, nicht ohne den Mond."_

Da endlich ließ Remus los, ließ die Kontrolle über sich und seine Emotionen fallen und mit einem triumphierenden Geheul erhob sich der Wolf.

Remus fühlte, wie unbändige Kraft durch seinen Körper schoss und mit einer einzigen, ruckartigen Bewegung zerriss er die magischen Fesseln.

Ein weiterer Triumphschrei kam aus seiner Kehle und ihn durchströmte das Gefühl rennen zu wollen, rennen, reißen, heulen. Der Geruch von Blut drang in seine Nase und er fühlte unbändigen Hunger.

Mit all seiner Kraft kämpfte er das Gefühl nieder, atmete tief und langsam, bis er merkte, dass sein eigener Verstand wieder die vollständige Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte.

Er wusste, dass er ein schreckliches Risiko eingegangen war, aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass dies der einzige Weg gewesen war.

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er das hier nicht gekonnt hätte, wenn er nicht durch Deirdre erfahren hätte, dass er die Taten des Wolfes überleben konnte, dass er nicht hier wäre, wenn er nicht begriffen hätte, dass man manche Dinge für sich selber annehmen musste, um mit ihnen Frieden schließen zu können. Plötzlich fügten sich viele Teile zu einem ganzen Bild zusammen und Remus drehte sich lächelnd zu dem Wolf um, der nun eingerollt und ohne Ketten tief in seiner Seele ruhte: „Danke… Bruder."

Er sah zu Carol herüber, die am Boden lag. Ihr war anzusehen, wie sehr sie litt und dieser Anblick schmerzte Remus mehr als alles, was er jemals gesehen hatte.

Ohne lange nachzudenken hob er seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte den Entwaffnungszauber auf Malfoy, der durch die Wucht des Zaubers in die Luft gehoben und einige Meter weit nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Er blieb einen Moment lang benommen liegen, dann rappelte er sich auf, sah voll ungläubigen Erstaunens auf Remus und schauderte dann, als würde er noch einen Rest von Wildheit in dessen Augen sehen.

Ron und Hermine entwaffneten und fesselten den Todesser, der gerade von einer blonden Aurorin außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war. Sie nickte ihnen freundlich zu und als sie sah, dass die beiden gründlich und sorgfältig vorgingen, wandte sie ab, um einem Kollegen zur Seite zu eilen.

Hermine prüfte abschließend noch einmal den Sitz der Fesseln, dann drehte sie dem noch Bewusstlosen den Rücken zu um zu sehen, was Ron tat.

Dieser blickte sich suchend um und nach einem Moment des Zögerns begriff Hermine, wonach er Ausschau hielt.

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Keine Ahnung, eben war er noch hier, direkt neben uns."

Beide sahen sich weiter um, konnten jedoch von Harry keine Spur entdecken. Gerade, als sie loslaufen wollten, um ihn zu suchen, hörten sie vertraute Stimmen hinter sich.

Dean, Alicia, Hannah und Ernie, die jeweils zusammen kämpften und als eingeteiltes Vierer-Team agierten, setzten sich mit einem hochgewachsenen Todesser auseinander, der gegen die Vier immer mehr an Boden verlor.

Gerade, als sie mit ihm fertig waren, stießen auch Luna und Neville dazu, die eben eine junge Todesserin außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten.

Sie alle wirkten zerrauft und außer Atem, aber keiner schien ernsthaft verletzt zu sein.

„Bei Merlin, wo kommen die bloß alle her?"

„Ich hab nie geahnt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer" so viele Anhänger hat."

„War gut, dass Harry uns hergeschickt hat, es sind viel mehr Todesser, als Ordenleute, Ministeriumszauberer und Auroren hier."

„Übrigens, wo ist eigentlich Harry?" Dean brachte Ron und Hermine wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Suche zurück.

Sie erklärten schnell, dass Harry noch vor ein paar Minuten neben ihnen gewesen war, dann aber verschwunden sei.

Sofort erklärten sich alle bereit, bei der Suche zu helfen, aber mit einem entsetzten Blick zum Himmel sagte Hermine: „Nein. Ihr müsst schnell zum Schulgebäude zurück."

Sie deutete auf die düsteren Gestalten, die sich hoch in der Luft dem Schloss näherten.

„Dementoren!", jappste Alicia entsetzt.

„Genau", Hermine nickte voller Grauen. „Jeder von Euch beherrscht den Patronuszauber. Ihr müsst die jüngeren Schüler beschützen, sie sind leichte Beute für die Dementoren und ich schätze, das wittern diese widerlichen Biester auch."

Die anderen Jugendlichen sahen sich kurz an, dann nickten sie und liefen zurück zum Schloss.

Hermine packte Ron am Ärmel, der noch immer voller Entsetzen in den Himmel starrte.

„Komm! Es wird Zeit, dass wir Harry finden. Merlin weiß, in was er sich gerade hineinreitet."

Als Lucius Malfoy merkte, dass Lupin sich offensichtlich nicht mehr für seinen Verbleib interessierte, sondern schnellstens zu seiner Freundin eilte und sich neben ihr niederkniete, drehte er sich um und machte sich davon.

Es würde andere Gegner geben und er würde eine Gelegenheit finden, seine Rechnung mit der Frau zu begleichen, da war er ganz sicher.

Carol rappelte sich auf, sah Remus dankbar an und versuchte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Sie taumelte und Remus erkannte, dass sie starke Schmerzen haben musste. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und wollte sie stützen. Sie lächelte ihn warm an und in ihren Augen las er Dankbarkeit und Liebe. Wieder schien es ihm das Herz zu zerreißen, als er daran dachte, dass er nie wieder in diese Augen sehen würde und er schluckte schwer.

Während sie sich langsam wieder fing und zu Kräften kam, bemerkte Remus nun, dass drei Todesser auf sie zu gelaufen kamen und er hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Schnell. In das Gebüsch da, Carol. Ich halte sie auf."

Er schob sie mit einer bestimmenden Geste auf ein paar Büsche zu, die noch leicht vor sich hin kokelten, aber trotzdem einen ausreichenden Schutz vor unerwünschten Blicken boten.

Sie humpelte hinter das Gebüsch und duckte sich.

Von hier aus sah, sie, wie Remus sich gegen das Trio zur Wehr setze. Er war sehr geschickt, aber sie waren einfach zu sehr in der Überzahl.

Am Rand des Waldes tobte noch immer der erbitterte Kampf der Zentauren gegen die Riesen.

Hagrid hatte sich mittlerweile aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst und war auf den Waldrand zugegangen, um die Zentauren bei ihrem Kampf gegen die Riesen zu unterstützen. Fang lief ihm um die Beine und erstaunlicherweise war nun auch sein Halbbruder bei ihm.

Der Kampf tobte unerbittlich und manchmal sah es aus, als könnten die Pfeile der Zentauren den Riesen wirklich schaden, was Flüche von Zauberern nicht vermochten.

Dann aber sah es wieder so aus, als würde die Riesen mit ihren Waffen und den Steinen, die sie einfach auf ihre Gegner warfen, die Oberhand behalten.

Hagrid wandte sich gegen die vordersten Riesen und versuchte, mit lauten Worten in ihrer Sprache und ausladenden Gesten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

Doch die Riesen tobten, nichts und niemand konnte sie aufhalten, sie waren offensichtlich in ihrem Element und Hagrids Versuche wirkten mehr als nur kläglich.

Schließlich gab er es auf und folgte seinem Halbbruder, der sich bereits in das Kampfgetümmel gestürzt hatte und mit eine etwas abseits stehenden Riesen in eine Art Ringkampf verwickelt war.

Hagrid versuchte einen der Riesen, die sich auf das Werfen von gigantischen Steinbrocken verlegt hatten, das Wurfgeschoss zu entwinden und geriet mitten in die Gruppe hinein, als sein Gegner einige Schritte zurück wich. Die Masse seiner Artgenossen schien ihn zu verschlucken und jetzt hätte ein fremder Beobachter erkennen können, wie klein Hagrid gegen diese Giganten war.

Plötzlich öffneten sich die Tore des Schlosses und Albus Dumbledore trat heraus. Er sah sich um und verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die Kampfsituation.

Mit einem Blick erfasste er die Lage und ging gemessenen Schrittes auf den Kampf am Waldrand zu.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, als er in Rufweite war und leuchtend violette Fäden kamen aus der Spitze, die auf die Riesen zu schossen und in deren Köpfen zu verschwinden schienen.

Als schließlich keine Strahlen mehr aus der Spitze kamen, senkte der Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab und blieb in abwartender Haltung stehen.

Es war nicht erkennbar, was für einen Zauber Dumbledore angewandt hatte, doch die Auswirkungen waren um so deutlicher zu sehen. Furcht, ja Panik machte sich auf den Gesichtern der Riesen breit, als würden sie plötzlich etwas Fürchterliches vor sich sehen und sie rannten in heller Aufregung fort. Sie achteten nicht mehr darauf, ob gekämpft wurde, ob sie Flüchen in den Weg liefen, oder ob sonst etwas um sie herum geschah. Sie flohen kopflos und nichts und niemand war in der Lage, sie aufzuhalten, bis sie das Gelände verlassen hatten.

Und erst, als die das Kampffeld verlassen hatten, konnte man das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Zerstörung erkennen. Tote und verletzte Zentauren lagen am Boden, Einhörner bewegten sich langsam zwischen den Körpern und senkten immer wieder ihre Köpfe, um mit ihrem Horn blutende Wunden zu versorgen.

Dort, wo die Riesen gestanden hatten, lag Hagrid. Fang saß neben dem Körper seines Herrchens, jaulte herzzerreißend und leckte immer wieder über das bärtige Gesicht.

Kasparian sah, wie Professor McGonagall voller Energie gegen zwei Todesser kämpfte. Sie setzte Flüche und Abwehrzauber geschickt ein und schaffte es, beide Gegner sowohl abzuwehren, als auch zu schädigen. Was sie allerdings nicht sah, war Lucius Malfoy, der sich ihr mit gezücktem Zauberstab von hinten näherte und etwas sagte. Voller Entsetzen erkannte Kasparian, dass seine Kollegin mit einem gezielten Fluch in den Rücken aus dem Weg geräumt war. Dann wandte sich Malfoy einer kleinen Gruppe von Zauberern zu, die zwei schwer verbrannte Verletzte in Richtung Schloss schweben ließen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und deutet in Richtung der kleinen Gruppe.

Kasparian atmete zischend ein, dann sprang er mit einem Satz auf Malfoy zu. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Ein weiteres Mal willst Du unfair gewinnen, Malfoy, aber ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Du auf diese Weise den Sieg davon trägst. Ein für alle Mal!"

Er wartete, bis Malfoy sich erstaunt zu ihm umgedreht hatte, den Zauberstab erhob und gerade seinen alten Schulkameraden verfluchen wollte.

Eine Kaskade roter Blitze schoss aus Kasparians Stab und warf Malfoy mehrere Meter rückwärts, wo er leblos liegen blieb.

Kasparian ging zu dem toten Körper, betrachtete ihn einen Moment und murmelte dann mit einem Kopfschütteln: „Du warst schon immer eine Schande für unser Haus, Lucius. Nun hat Dich Deine Unfähigkeit fair zu kämpfen umgebracht und ich fürchte ich werde Dir keine Träne nachweinen."

Ohne einen weiteren Blick wandte er sich ab, um zu sehen, wo er helfen konnte.


	56. Und so endet es

**Kapitel 56: Und so endet es…**

Harry lief durch das Kampfgetümmel. Er wusste, er musste sich von Hermine und Ron lösen, was nun kam, war etwas, das er alleine tun musste. Seine Freunde würden ihn nicht gehen lassen, das war ihm klar und wenn er Voldemort finden wollte, dann musste er das allein tun.

Einen Moment lang überwältigte ihn eine tiefe Mutlosigkeit bei dem Gedanken, letztendlich doch alleine dastehen zu müssen, aber dann dachte er an Carols Versprechen und fühlte sich ein wenig leichter. Es fühlte sich ein wenig an, wie an jenem Abend bei Milch und Keksen in der Küche und wie auch damals war es wieder eine undefinierbare Wärme, die sich in ihm auszubreiten schien.

Er wusste, sie war in Hogwarts und er war sich sicher, dass sie auch hier irgendwo sein müsste.

Ohne dass er es erklären konnte, fühlte er, dass jetzt die Zeit für die letzte und entscheidende Konfrontation gekommen war und mit einem flüchtigen Gedanken fragte er sich, ob Carol das wohl auch fühlte. Er blickte sich suchend zwischen den Kämpfenden um, ob er sie entdecken konnte, aber das Durcheinander war einfach zu groß, um irgendwelche Details zu erkennen.

Plötzlich stand ein Todesser vor Harry, der ihn einen Moment lang musterte, dann aber mit ungeheurer Schnelligkeit Flüche auf ihn abfeuerte.

Harry bemühte sich redlich, die Flüche abzuwehren, merkte aber schnell, dass ihn das überforderte. Immer schneller kamen die Angriffe und immer heftiger.

Er strauchelte, ging auf die Knie und verteidigte sich verzweifelt weiter, nicht einmal die Zeit aufzustehen blieb ihm.

Hilfe suchend sah er sich um, ob vielleicht Ron und Hermine noch in der Nähe waren, damit sie im Team agieren konnten, wie sie es geübt hatten. Eine Meter weiter hinter ihm entdeckte er sie, wie sie sich verzweifelt gegen eine Gruppe Slytherins wehrten, die sie eingekreist und von ihm abgeschnitten hatten. Ihre Lage war nicht gut, aber er hatte keine Chance, ihnen zu helfen. Seine eigene Lage wurde ihm schlagartig wieder bewusst, als er einen roten Blitz auf sich zuschießen sah. Zu seinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen traf der Blitz ihn jedoch nicht, sondern prallte an einem silbrigen Schild ab, das sich wie en Schirm vor ihm entfaltet hatte.

Blitz und Schirm verschwanden in einem Sekundebruchteil und ein weiterer roter Blitz traf den Todesser, der sofort bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Harry drehte sich um, Worte des Dankes auf den Lippen, um zu sehen, wer ihm da zu Hilfe geeilt war. Er blickte in die dunklen Augen seines Zaubertränkelehrers, der jeden Ansatz zu Dank mit seinen ersten Worten im keim erstickte. Snape sah schlimm aus, sein Umhang wie viele Risse auf, er blutete aus verschiedenen Wunden und sein linker Arm hing schlaff an seiner Seite. Aber seine Stimme, wie auch seine Worte ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich von seinen Verletzungen nicht beeinträchtigen ließ.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so dumm sind, sich hier in Duelle verwickeln zu lassen, Potter", zischte er mit unverhohlener Verachtung in der Stimme. „Angeblich hängt doch alles an Ihnen, sollten Sie da nicht besser auf Ihr erbärmliches kleines Leben aufpassen, anstatt hier den großen Mann zu markieren?"

Harry blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. Konnte sein Lehrer nicht wenigstens einmal diese widerliche, arrogante Art ablegen? Er rappelte sich auf und erwiderte nur schweigend, mit knirschenden Zähnen Snapes Blick.

„Nun machen Sie schon. Verschwinden Sie, wohin immer Sie gehen müssen, Potter." Snapes Worte troffen vor Zynismus, als er ihm nachrief: „Es ist mir eine Ehre, dem Auserwählten den Rücken frei zu halten."

Harry lief auf die Gruppe der Todesser zu, die sich auf einer kleinen Anhöhe vor einer brennenden Baumgruppe versammelt hatten. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dort würde er Voldemort finden.

Und wirklich, er stand dort zwischen seinen Gefolgsleuten und schien sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Nach einem Moment winkte er seine Todesser mit einer Handbewegung weg und sie verschwanden augenblicklich, um sich anderweitig an Kämpfen zu beteiligen.

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und hatte keine Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte. Hier standen sie nun. Nur er und Voldemort und die unselige Prophezeiung.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf Lord Voldemort, der in schrilles Gelächter ausbrach.

Während er mit spielender Leichtigkeit Harrys Flüche abwehrte sagte er mit falscher Fröhlichkeit in der Stimme: „Sieh an, Junge. Da sind wir also ein weiteres Mal, nur, dass dieses Mal Dein Ende sein wird und mit Dir werden diese ganze Schule und ihre Ideen untergehen. Endlich wird mein glorreicher Vorfahr doch noch den Sieg über seine schwächlichen Mitgründer erlangen."

Harry schauderte, aber er war nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Wild schleuderte er weiter Zauber um Zauber auf seinen Gegner, die dieser weiterhin abwehrte, als wäre das nur eine Kleinigkeit. Hilfe suchend sah Harry sich um, ob denn niemand in der Nähe war, der ihn hier unterstützen konnte. Selbst die Hilfe von Snape wäre ihm jetzt willkommen gewesen.

Carol spürte, dass sich etwas veränderte. Sie löste ihren Blick von Remus und so unendlich es sie auch schmerzte, ihn verlassen zu müssen, tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte unweit ihrer Position eine kleine Anhöhe.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um genauer zu sehen, was dort ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Dann sah sie die schmale Gestalt Harrys dort stehen und mit einem Mal wusste sie, dass dort auch sein gefürchteter Gegner sein musste.

Sie verbannte alle andere Gedanken und Gefühle mit einem letzten Blick auf Remus aus ihrem Herzen und ihrem Geist und lief auf die Anhöhe zu.

Und wirklich, dort stand eine Gestalt Harry gegenüber und Carol sah nun Lord Voldemort zum ersten Mal in persona.

Entsetzen stieg in ihr auf, als sie zu spüren begann, was von ihm ausging. Die Finsternis, die er verkörperte, die Macht der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, schwächten sie und sie hatte das Gefühl zusammenbrechen zu müssen.

Plötzlich begann sie zu fürchten, dass sie diesen Feind unterschätzt hatte und sie es vielleicht nicht schaffen würde, ihre Aufgabe zu Ende zu bringen. Ein leiser, fast ängstlicher Laut kam über ihre Lippen, als sie die Hände vor ihr Gesicht schlug.

Doch während Verzweiflung und Mutlosigkeit sie zu überfluten drohten, drängten sich andere Gedanken in den Vordergrund.

Sie dachte an all die Menschen, die diese Bedrohung schon einmal erlebt hatten und sich ihr trotzdem wieder stellten. An dem Mut dieser Menschen, die gegen das Böse kämpften, weil sie nicht zulassen wollten, dass es kampflos gewann. Sie dachte an jene, die ihr Leben gegeben hatten, um anderen eine Chance auf den Sieg zu verschaffen, oder um zumindest die Chancen etwas zu verbessern.

Ein Gefühl von Wärme und Leben durchflutete sie und verdrängte Furcht und Verzagtheit. Langsam und konzentriert bewegte sie sich auf Harry zu, fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick und versuchte, alle ihre Sinne auf ihn einzustellen. Er war das Ziel ihrer Reise und alles, was geschehen war, hatte auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet.

Sie bemerkte nicht den Todesser, der hinter ihr auftauchte und seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Rücken richtete, zu sehr war sie auf das konzentriert, was vor ihr war.

Ein Fluch traf Carol, sie taumelte, dann ging sie zu Boden.

Einer der irischen Zentauren, die sich jetzt von den Einhörner getrennt hatten und sich mitten im Kampf befanden, bemerkte, was geschah und hob seinen Bogen. Er streckte den Todesser mir einem Pfeil nieder, allerdings blieb Carol verletzt liegen. Nur ein leises Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen, aber an ihrer Haltung war erkennbar, dass sie schwer getroffen war. Noch geschwächt von den Flüchen Malfoys, die erst wenige Minuten zurück lagen, war das hier jetzt einfach zu viel. Sie versuchte sich langsam und mühsam aufzurichten, kam allerdings nicht mehr ganz auf die Beine und so kniete sie an der Stelle, an der sie niedergestreckt worden war.

Sie sah sich suchend um und als sie entdeckt hatte, wonach sie geschaut hatte, rief sie: „HARRY!"

Harry hörte jemanden seinen Namen rufen und drehte sich um. Dort sah er Carol kniend, die ihn ansah und etwas in der Hand hielt. Sie hob den Arm und warf ihm den Gegenstand zu.

Instinktiv fing er ihn auf und betrachtete eine Sekunde lang erstaunt den unscheinbaren Stein in seiner Hand.

Noch während er ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah, löste sich der Stein aus seiner Hand und schwebte vor ihm auf Augenhöhe. Er begann sich zu drehen, immer schneller und schneller und plötzlich lösen sich goldene Fäden aus Carols ausgestreckten Händen und schweben auf den Stein zu. Sie bilden einen wirbelnden Kreis, wie einen Kokon um den Stein, der das goldene Licht zu sammeln schien, es bündelte und in einem Strahl an Harry sendete. Harry wurde davon umhüllt, wie zuvor der Stein, dann plötzlich floss das Licht in ihn hinein und als es vollkommen von ihm aufgesogen worden war, fiel der Stein vor ihm zu Boden.

Harry drehte noch einmal den Kopf, um Carol zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber er konnte nur noch sehen, wie sie in sich zusammensackte und reglos am Boden liegen blieb.

Er wollte zu ihr laufen, da bemerkte er eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel.

Lord Voldemort, der das Lichtspektakel genauso ungläubig beobachtet hatte, wie Harry, lachte nun und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was immer es war, es hat Dir nicht geholfen, Harry."

Wieder ertönte sein schrilles Lachen, das Harry durch Mark und Bein ging und ihm das Gefühl gab, sein Hirn würde zu Brei zerkocht.

„Nun ist es aber genug mit dem Lichterspielkram, nun wollen wir es endlich zu Ende bringen." Voldemorts Stimme klang plötzlich fast sanft. „Wir haben genug gespielt und Du hast Dein Glück in all den Jahren überreizt. Jetzt bin ich am Zuge und was oder wer auch immer Dir helfen wollte, hat versagt. Jetzt ist der Augenblick gekommen, in dem sich die wahrhaft überlegene Macht über alle anderen erhebt und alles vernichtet, was sich mir in den Weg stellt.

Und mit Dir werde ich beginnen, Harry Potter!"

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und seine glühend roten Augen bohrten sich in Harrys Augen.

In diesem Moment durchfuhr Harry eine Erkenntnis. Er wusste, was er tun musste, so sicher, wie er noch niemals im Leben etwas gewusst hatte.

Er streckte die Arme aus, seine Hände deuteten auf Lord Voldemort. Die Geste glich aufs Haar genau der, die er bei Carol gesehen hatte und sein Zauberstab fiel unbeachtet zu Boden.

Harry schloss die Augen und dachte an seine Eltern, an Sirius, an seine Freunde. An all die Menschen, die ihn geliebt hatten und noch liebten. Er fühlt mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass es in diesem einen Moment nicht wichtig war, ob sie lebten oder tot waren, was zählte, war einzig, dass ihre Liebe ihn lebendig machte und dass es die Kraft zu Leben war, die er durch ihren Tod oder ihr Leben bekommen hatte. Seine Kraft war ihr Leben und sein Leben wurde gespeist durch ihre Kraft und niemand konnte einer solchen Macht widerstehen.

Ohne, dass er irgendetwas dazu tat, strömten goldene Lichtfäden aus seinen Fingerspitzen und schossen auf Lord Voldemort zu. Dieser riss die Augen auf, als er sah, was geschah, war jedoch unfähig, sich irgendwie zu rühren, als das goldene Licht ihn traf.

Es hüllte ihn sofort ein und begann sich erst langsam, dann immer schneller um ihn herum zu drehen.

Einen Moment sah man Verstehen und darauf folgend Entsetzen in Tom Riddles Augen aufleuchten, dann aber wurde das Licht zu hell, zu strahlend, als dass man noch etwas aus dem Inneren der schimmernden Spirale erkennen konnte.

Schneller und schneller drehte sie sich und wand sich dabei immer enger um ihre Mitte. Es sah fast aus wie eine Windhose, wie ein goldener Tornado, der dort an einer Stelle tobte.

Enger und immer enger wurde es und mittlerweile war nicht mehr vorstellbar, dass sich dort in der Mitte ein Körper befinden sollte. Aber es nahm kein Ende und obwohl es unglaublich schien, wurde die Drehung noch schneller und noch enger, bis sie schließlich so dünn wie ein goldener Faden war, der knapp über dem Boden in die Luft ragte.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung und völlig unspektakulär begann der Faden im Boden zu verschwinden und als er vollständig von der Erde aufgenommen worden war, war auch der dunkle Lord verschwunden, den das goldene Licht scheinbar mühelos verschlungen hatte.

Nur ein dunkler Fleck am Boden erinnerte an das, was hier eben geschehen war, als hätte die Natur sich das zurück geholt, was man ihr gestohlen hatte.

Stille trat plötzlich ein, als das gleißend helle Spektakel, das die Blicke aller angezogen hatte erlosch. Wie betäubt starrten die Menschen auf den dunklen Fleck im Boden, wo das Licht verschwunden war und langsam senkten sich die Zauberstäbe.

Irgendwo war leiser Jubel zu hören, aber auch einige entsetzte Aufschreie. Einige versuchten in den Wald zu fliehen, andere kümmerten sich um ihre Kameraden, die am Boden lagen.

Aber wie von Zauberhand hatten alle Kämpfe ein Ende gefunden.

Und plötzlich, als hätte die Natur nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, als wäre hier ein Endpunkt erreicht, begann es zu schneien. Dichte Flocken fielen vom Himmel und hüllten die Welt in eine merkwürdige, gedämpfte Stille. Eine dünne weiße Schicht begann alles zu bedecken, Lebende wie Tote, Gute wie Böse. Wie eine kühle sanfte Decke in unschuldigem Weiß, als solle nichts von dem Kummer und Leid, dem Schmerz und dem Tod, die hier stattgefunden hatten zu sehen sein, wenn der neue Morgen anbrach.

Natürlich würde Nichts vergessen, würde der Schmerz und Verlust noch lange nachhallen, aber jetzt schien plötzlich Frieden und Stille zu herrschen.

Remus stand etwas abseits der Szene, der Kampf mit den drei Todessern hatte ihm keine Chance gelassen, dem, was um ihn herum passiert war, zu folgen. Jetzt lagen zwei seiner Gegner am Boden, der Dritte hatte plötzlich aufgeschrieen, sich mit einem Ausdruck von Panik an den linken Unterarm gefasst und war dann wie von der Todesfee gehetzt fortgelaufen. Remus, der aus mehreren Wunden blutete, stutzte. Es war eigentlich so gut wie besiegt gewesen, seine Gegenwehr gegen die Todesser hatte nur noch aus reiner Verzweiflung und Adrenalin bestanden und nun sah er schwankend seinem fliehenden Gegner hinterher.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah Carol am Boden liegen. Filius Flitwick kniete neben ihr, seine Hand an ihrem Hals, als wollte er ihre Lebenszeichen überprüfen.

Einen quälend langen Moment geschah nichts, dann sah Remus, wie der kleine Lehrer mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf schüttelte.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die Bedeutung dieser Geste in Remus Bewusstsein eindrang, dann öffnete er den Mund und wollte schreien, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Es war, als wäre alles in ihm zusammengequetscht und kein Hauch von Luft könne mehr seinen Brustkorb verlassen.

Er wollte zu ihr laufen, aber Schmerz und Kummer lähmten ihn vollständig. Er stand einfach nur dort, unfähig, sich zu rühren, unfähig, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Erst langsam löste sich die Starre und er bewegte vorsichtig, fast ängstlich auf Carol zu.

Noch während Flitwick neben Carol hockte, trat Severus Snape zu ihnen. Er kniete sich neben ihr nieder und hob behutsam ihren leblosen Körper an und platzierte ihren Kopf und Schultern auf seinen Knien. Mit einem Arm hielt er die schlaffe Gestalt fest, mit der anderen Hand zog er eine winzige Phiole aus der Tasche seines Umhanges. Er schnippte den Deckel mit dem Daumen ab und betrachtete einen Augenblick das kleine Gefäß. Dann atmete er tief ein und ließ den Inhalt zwischen Carols kalte Lippen laufen.

Ein einziger, winziger, sonnengelber Tropfen löste sich fast zögernd von Hals des winzigen Fläschchens und glitt dann langsam über die Lippen in den Mund.

Zuerst geschah nichts.

Dann hob sich vorsichtig Carols Brust zu einem Atemzug.

Snape ließ die leere Phiole achtlos fallen und sah Carol aufmerksam ins Gesicht, doch nichts rührte sich da. Sie atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, schien aber das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt zu haben.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Snape Remus, der lautlos zu ihnen getreten war. Er war Snape gegenüber auf die Knie gesunken und sah ihn nun staunend an.

„Der Janustrank", sagte Remus und Ehrfurcht klang in seiner Stimme mit. „Du hast es wirklich geschafft, Severus."

Snape erwiderte nichts.

Sanft hob er Carols Oberkörper wieder an und schob sie in Remus' Arme. Dann erhob er sich und ging schweigend davon.

Remus sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, dann hielt er Carol fest und beobachtete ihre Atemzüge, als wäre jeder einzelne ein Geschenk.

Nach einigen Minuten regte sich Carol in Remus Armen und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie als erstes seine Augen, die sie besorgt beobachteten. Sie holte tief Luft, dann hustete sie leicht.

„Ist es vorbei?"

Er nickte stumm. Sie blickte sich verwundert um, als könne sie nicht so recht fassen, was sie sah.

Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aufzurichten und mit Remus Hilfe stand bald auf den Beinen. Zwar etwas wackelig, aber immerhin stand sie, was ihm mehr und mehr wie das eigentliche Wunder dieses Tages vorkam.

Sanft legte er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und schlang seinen Umhang um ihren Körper, der plötzlich angefangen hatte, zu zittern. Mit festem Griff zog er sie an sich und stützte sie.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

„Ja", sagte sie leise und schmiegte sich in seinen Arm. „Nach Hause."


	57. Epilog

**Epilog**

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis man sich wieder gesammelt hatte. Verletzte mussten versorgt, die Toten begraben und betrauert werden und alle mussten den plötzlichen, brutalen Angriff verarbeiten.

Erst nach dem Ende der Schlacht wurde deutlich, welche weitreichenden Schäden es gegeben hatte, wie viele tragische Verluste zu beklagen waren. Die Menschen schienen zuerst in einer Art Betäubung festzustecken, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit breitete sich überall geschäftige Betriebsamkeit aus, als jeder versuchte, sein Leben wieder in die alten Bahnen zu lenken.

In Hogwarts wurden die verletzten und geschockten Schüler im Krankenflügel von Madame Pomfrey versorgt. Viele Kinder, denen die Dementoren doch ein wenig zu nahe gekommen waren, ließen sich mit Schokolade und Aufmunterungszaubern allerdings schnell kurieren und durften die Krankenstation sofort wieder verlassen.

Einige waren schwerer verletzt, wenige durch Flüche, viele durch Stürze bei panischen Fluchtversuchen.

Ron und Hermine fanden Harry an der Stelle wie versteinert stehen, an der Lord Voldemort sein Ende gefunden hat. Hermine hob seinen Zauberstab auf, der noch immer zu seinen Füssen lag und gemeinsam zogen sie ihn Richtung Schloss. Er löste sich langsam wieder aus seiner Erstarrung und als sie auf Neville und Luna trafen, erzählte er, was geschehen war.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Krankenflügel, denn sie alle hatten mehr oder weniger große Blessuren, allerdings nichts wirklich Gefährliches. Es war, als hätte etwas über sie gewacht und man konnte ihre Erleichterung förmlich spüren.

Die Mitglieder der DA erhielten Auszeichnungen für besondere Verdienste um die Schule und um das Wohl ihrer Mitschüler und ihre Namen wurden auf einer magisch glänzenden Tafel im Raum der Pokale verewigt.

Außerdem sagte Direktor Dumbledore ihnen zu, dass sie in der nächsten, überarbeiteten Ausgabe von „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" namentlich erwähnt würden, wenn die Schlacht gegen Lord Voldemort in die Chroniken aufgenommen würde.

Ihr Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit, sich gegen das Böse zu stellen, obwohl sie als Schüler eigentlich jene waren, die es zu beschützen galt, wurden von Dumbledore besonders lobend in seiner Rede erwähnt, die er beim großen Festessen zur Feier des Endes Lord Voldemorts hielt.

Carol und Remus begaben sich direkt zum Grimmauldplatz unter die Obhut von Augusta, die sich, nachdem die die Geschichte von Carols Beinahe-Tod und der darauf folgenden Erweckung gehört hatte, sofort an eingehende Untersuchungen machte.

Remus Verletzungen wurden gewissenhaft versorgt, aber ihr Hauptaugenmerk galt Carol. Allerdings akzeptierte sie, dass Remus an Carol Bett blieb, denn es war offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht würde wegschicken lassen.

Sie erholte sich erstaunlich schnell, was immer der Janustrank genau bewirkt hatte, er hatte es gründlich und nachhaltig getan.

Remus wurde nicht müde, sie anzusehen und auch Carol schien ihn kaum eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen zu wollen.

Er erzählte ihr, was Severus geschafft hatte und wie er sie gerettet hatte und Carol hörte ihm schweigend zu.

Irgendwann sagte sie leise: „Jasper." Eine Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht und Remus zog sie wieder in seine Arme, wie schon so oft in den letzten Stunden.

„Verstehst Du es?" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ein wenig. Ich glaube, es war niemals einfach, Jaspers Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen." Sie seufzte leise. „Er war… komplex."

„Er war ein netter Kerl", warf Remus ein, an seine Gespräche mit Jasper denkend.

„Ja, das war er wirklich", Carol musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Ich glaube, er hat gewusst, was passieren muss und er hat getan, was er konnte, um zu helfen", sagte sie dann.

„Warum hat er die Blume nicht einfach Severus gegeben, was glaubst Du?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht fürchtete er, dann zu viele Fragen beantworten zu müssen, warum er sie für so bedeutend hielt. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, zu viele Hinweise auf das, was geschehen würde, könnten die Zeitlinie beeinflussen und völlig andere Ereignisse hervorbringen."

Sie sah ihn an, konnte aber nicht mehr dazu sagen.

Remus nickte und sagte dann: „Er hat versucht, was in seiner Macht stand, mich hat er immer wieder darauf hingewiesen, dass ich meine wahre innere Stärke finden müsse, dass ich Frieden mit dem Wolf schließen solle, damit ich meine Stärke einsetzen könne, um Dich zu retten.

Ich habe nie begriffen, was er meinte. Bis zu dem Moment, als ich sah, dass Malfoy im Begriff war, Dich umzubringen."

Er seufzte. „Ich hätte es beinahe vermasselt."

„Nein, hättest Du nicht, Du hast es genau zur richtigen Zeit begriffen und das Richtige getan. Das hättest Du niemals planen können, es musste spontan passieren."

Er lächelte sie zärtlich an. „Ja, vielleicht hast Du Recht. Es war… eine bemerkenswerte Erfahrung."

Sie sprachen noch lange, doch irgendwann schlief Carol ein. Remus blieb bei ihr und wie schon einmal schlief er in dem Sessel neben ihrem Bett ein.

Schon am folgenden Tag verließen sie das Krankenzimmer und zogen sich in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Es gab so vieles zu Besprechen, nun endlich wollten sie Pläne für die Zukunft machen.

Hagrid wurde nahe seiner Hütte am Rand des verbotenen Waldes begraben. Es war schwer gewesen, seinen Körper zu bergen, denn Fang bewachte ihn und ließ niemanden an ihn heran. Er knurrte und bellte und fletschte sein beeindruckendes Gebiss. Erst als jemand beherzt vortrat und einen Ruhezauber auf den Saurüden sprach, konnte man zu Hagrid vordringen.

Aber es war offensichtlich, dass hier jede Hilfe zu spät kam und so brachte man Hagrid zusammen mit den anderen Toten zum Schloss, wo sie für die Trauerfeier aufgebahrt werden sollten.

Die meisten wurden ihren Familien übergeben, aber da die Schule für Hagrid das Zuhause der letzten Jahre gewesen war, erlaubte Professor Dumbledore, dass er am Waldrand begraben wurde.

Bei seiner Beisetzung waren außer Schülern, Lehrern und Ordensmitgliedern auch zahlreiche Geschöpfe des verbotenen Waldes anwesend und auch die Zentauren erwiesen ihm die letzte Ehre.

Es war eine ergreifende Zeremonie und in den folgenden Jahren fand man immer wieder Gaben wie Blüten, Früchte oder kleine Dinge, deren Bedeutung niemand kannte, auf der Grabstelle.

Keiner fand je heraus, wer sie dort hinlegte, aber es war offensichtlich, dass viele Wesen Hagrid sehr gemocht hatten und sein Andenken in ihren Herzen bewahrten.

Viele Wunden waren zu versorgen, nicht nur die körperlichen. Und vielleicht waren die seelischen Verletzungen die Schlimmeren, weil es so schwer war, über sie zu sprechen und sie fassbar zu machen.

Aber es gab Menschen, denen lagen gerade diese Wunden besonders am Herzen und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Severus Snape im Büro des Schuldirektors saß und mit leicht angewiderter Miene in seine Tasse mit Rosentee blickte.

„Trink, Severus, meine Großtante Muriel hat darauf geschworen, dass Rosentee gut für die Nerven ist."

Snape stellte die Tasse mit einem leichten Klirren energisch auf dem Kaffeetischchen ab.

„Meine Nerven sind in ausgezeichneter Verfassung, Sir." Die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertiefte sich noch ein wenig.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Severus, keine Frage", der alte Schulleiter deutete ein Lächeln an, doch seine ernsten Augen betrachteten seinen Tränkelehrer besorgt.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, wobei Dumbledore geräuschvoll mit seiner Teetasse hantierte, während Snape sich bemühte Tasse und Teeduft zu ignorieren.

Schließlich brach Dumbledore erneut das Schweigen.

„Wie steht es um Mark, Severus? Hast Du ihn schon im St. Mungos besucht?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass er noch immer in Lebensgefahr schwebt und es nicht klar ist, ob er überleben wird.

Ich hätte ihn schützen müssen. Ich war nicht rechtzeitig zur Stelle, als er mich brauchte, als er sich gegen seine Kameraden stellte." Er machte eine Pause und Dumbledore hörte still zu.

„Ich war entschlossen, mich zwischen ihn und die Todesser zu stellen. Er ist noch so jung, er kann noch so viele Entscheidungen fällen, ich habe meine Fehler schon gemacht, aber er hätte noch eine Chance. Ich hätte das Opfer ihrer Wut sein müssen, nicht er."

Der Schulleiter sah ihn ruhig an, dann legte er sanft seine Hand auf Snapes Arm. „Ich verstehe, was Du meinst, Severus. Aber es war nicht nötig. Es ist wichtiger, dass Du lebst, als dass Du Dich geopfert hättest. Ich kenne einen jungen Mann, der braucht einen Mentor, wenn er wieder gesund werden soll. Nicht nur seine Wunden müssen verheilen, auch seine Seele. Und dabei braucht er Hilfe. Er braucht ein Vorbild, einen Lehrer und vor Allem jemanden, der versteht, was ihn bewogen hat, zu tun, was er tat. Wer außer Dir könnte das?"

Snape schwieg sehr lange, er hatte seine Hände ineinander verschränkt und presste sie so fest zusammen, dass die Knöchel weiß leuchteten.

Dumbledore ließ ihm Zeit, bis er merkte, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler sich wieder etwas entspannte. Schließlich sprach er wieder und ein Lächeln zog sich von seinem Mund zu seinen Augen.

„Du hast Dich selber übertroffen mit diesem Trank, Severus."

Snapes Gesichtszüge wurden weicher bei der Erwähnung seiner Arbeit.

„Es war eine Herausforderung. Eine lohnende Herausforderung", sagte er unbewegt.

Dumbledore nickte verstehend.

„Und nun? Tut es gut, nun, da Du Ms Feathertons Leben gerettet hast, nicht mehr in ihrer Schuld zu stehen?" Er blickte Snape mit dem schon so vertrauten, forschenden Blick in die Augen.

Snape schien einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Es ist merkwürdig, aber ich hatte geglaubt, es würde sich besser anfühlen sie zu retten und endlich nicht mehr in ihrer Schuld zu stehen. Aber nun kommt es mir vor, als wäre es gar keine so große Last gewesen." Er runzelte die Stirn und sein Ausdruck spiegelte mildes Erstaunen wider.

Dumbledore lächelte nun breit und seine Augen funkelten, als er leise sagte: „Das, Severus, das ist ein Anzeichen für eine echte Freundschaft."

Nicholas Kasparian willigte nach einigem Zögern ein, auch weiter als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu arbeiten. Er überstand die Anhörung wegen der Anwendung eines unverzeihlichen Fluches unbeschadet und wurde wie alle anderen, die während der Schlacht Gewalt angewendet hatten freigesprochen. Allerdings wurde die Verwendung eines unverzeihlichen Fluches im Ministerium vermerkt und jeder, der sich dieses Vergehens schuldig gemacht hatte, stand unter besonderer Beobachtung.

Kingsley Shacklebolts Verletzungen mussten im St. Mungos behandelt werden, er war während des Versuchs, zwei verletzte Auroren vor den anfliegende Drachen zu schützen, selber schwer verbrannt worden. Er verdankte sein Leben nur einem Einhorn, das während der ganzen Zeit bis zur Rettung der Verletzten bei ihm geblieben war und versucht hatte, seine diffusen Blutungen zu stoppen.

Trotzdem war sein Überleben ungewiss und selbst wenn er es schaffen sollte, würde er mit gravierenden Langzeitschäden leben müssen.

Carol besuchte ihn einige Tage nachdem klar war, dass er nicht wieder vollständig genesen würde und saß eine Weile schweigend an seinem Bett. Schließlich öffnete sie den Mund, um etwas Tröstendes zu sagen, aber er hob Einhalt gebietend die Hand.

„Sag' jetzt nicht, dass alles wieder gut wird, Carol." Er verzog gequält das Gesicht.

„Nein, es wird nicht alles wieder gut. Manche Dinge werden nie wieder gut, aber andere werden bestimmt wieder gut.

Es liegt an uns selber, unsere Prioritäten so zu setzen, dass die Dinge, die wieder gut werden, für uns relevant sind."

Sie verstummte und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Er nickte nach einer Weile ernst und meinte dann leise: „Kluge Worte. Vielleicht hast Du Recht, aber es wird dauern, das alles neu zu ordnen."

Beide seufzten, dann blieb Carol noch lange an seinem Bett sitzen, während er wieder schlief.

Er war ihr ein guter Freund geworden, jemand, der immer da war, wenn er gebraucht wurde, still und unaufdringlich, aber stark und fröhlich.

Sie hoffte sehr, dass er es schaffen würde, diese Wesenszüge zu bewahren und sich sein Leben aufzubauen. Die Zaubererwelt war nicht sehr tolerant gegenüber Menschen, die anders waren, aber Carol hoffte, dass seine Freunde ihm helfen würden, die bevorstehenden Hürden zu bewältigen.

Sie selber war fest entschlossen, für ihn da zu sein und sie war auch sicher, dass jeder andere, den sie kannte, es auch sein würde.

Natürlich hatte Carol sofort von Remus erfahren, was es gewesen war, das ihr Leben gerettet hatte und welche unglaubliche Leistung Severus Snape da geschafft hatte.

Sie war zutiefst beeindruckt und unendlich dankbar. Und gleichzeitig wusste sie, wie gut dieser Verlauf für ihn sein musste, denn nun hatte er sich von der drückenden Schuld der Lebensrettung befreien können. Sie freute sich für ihn, denn er lag ihr inzwischen sehr am Herzen und sie hatte es immer als schmerzlich empfunden, zu sehen, welche Lasten er in seinem Leben mit sich herum trug. Umso schlimmer hatte sie es gefunden, dass sie noch zusätzlich das Gefühl, etwas schuldig zu sein auf ihm abgeladen hatte.

Nun waren sie so etwas wie quitt, dachte sie und sie nutzte die erste sich bietende Gelegenheit, ihn in Hogwarts zu besuchen.

Erwartungsgemäß traf sie ihn in seinen Räumen im Slytherin-Kerker an und als er ihr die Tür öffnete, ging etwas mit ihr durch.

Unbeschreibliche Dankbarkeit durchströmte sie, denn er war es, der ihr dieses neue Leben geschenkt hatte, mit dem sie so überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Es war ein so wunderbares Geschenk, ein so überwältigendes Gefühl, lebendig zu sein, dass sie ihm spontan um den Hals fiel und ihm wortreich dankte.

Er wirkte reserviert und kühl, sein Körper wurde brettsteif und er schob sie mit einem barschen Knurren von sich.

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an: „Sind wir noch Freunde?"

„Wenn ich davon ausgehen darf, dass dieser Gefühlsausbruch eben der Einzige seiner Art bleiben wird, dann sicher." Die Andeutung eines leichten Schmunzelns umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Carol lachte aus vollem Herzen und nickte dann. „Ich werde mich bemühen."

Nachdem der Schutz bei den Dursleys für Harry nun nicht mehr nötig war, konnte nichts auf der Welt mehr Molly Weasley davon abhalten, darauf zu bestehen, dass Harry bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit in ihrer Familie aufgenommen wurde. Es war eigentlich jedem klar gewesen, dass sie nur darauf gewartet hatte, ihn unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen, damit er endlich lernen konnte, wie es in einer richtigen Familie war. Überhaupt fand sie ihn nicht ausreichend ernährt, nicht behütet genug und an seiner Kleidung hatte sie auch einiges auszusetzen. Alles in Allem fehlte ihm mütterliche Sorge, befand sie und war sicher, dass sie in diesem Punkt Abhilfe schaffen könne.

Es gab niemanden, der sich dieser geballten Macht entgegenstemmen wollte und Harry war sowieso viel zu erschöpft und ausgelaugt, als dass er Protest erhoben hätte. Die Vorstellung, die nächste Zeit im Fuchsbau bei Ron und seinen Geschwistern und als vollwertiges Mitglied der Weasley-Familie zu verbringen, erfüllte ihn mit einer Art trägen Wärme, die sich gut anfühlte.

Er wusste, dass Mrs Weasley ihn übertrieben bemuttern würde und dass Ron die Augen verdrehen und die Zwillinge spotten würden, aber trotzdem schien diese Vorstellung etwas Paradiesisches zu haben.

Die Zentauren beider Herden hatten trotz der Hilfe durch die Einhörner viele Verluste erlitten und beschlossen, ihre Herden zusammen zu legen. Zwar hatte die irische Herde zunächst überlegt, nach der Beseitigung der Todesser-Bedrohung wieder zurück in ihre Heimat zu gehen, aber schließlich siegte die Erkenntnis, dass sie hier so viele neue Freunde gefunden hatten und dass die Ländereien der Schule eine wundervolle und sichere Umgebung war, um Fohlen groß zu ziehen.

Und gemeinsam mit der hier schon lange beheimateten Herde einen grausamen Feind bekämpft zu haben, brachte sie einander näher und ließ den Wunsch entstehen, die Ereignisse in gemeinsam geschriebenen Liedern zu verewigen.

Everett Spangle kam auf die Liste der meistgesuchten Zauberer, aber man musste sich schnell der Erkenntnis stellen, dass er untergetaucht war und keinerlei Spuren über seine Verbleib hinterlassen hatte. Er war zwar völlig wahnsinnig, dabei aber hochintelligent und sehr organisiert, was die Suche nach ihm ungemein erschweren würde.

Carol und Remus blieben noch einige Zeit am Grimmauldplatz. Zwar hatte Harry ihnen angeboten, dort ganz zu wohnen, aber sie waren sich einig, dass sie sich lieber eine andere Bleibe suchen wollten.

Für Carol stand fest, dass sie in der Zaubererwelt leben wollte, nichts auf der Welt können sie je wieder von Remus und seiner Welt trennen, hatte sie gesagt.

Auch nach dem Verlust ihrer Kraft, fühlte sie sich noch immer in der Lage, darüber mehr herauszufinden und sie beschloss, zu erforschen, was genau mit der Kraft des Lebens geschehen war. Immerhin konnte sie nicht einfach verschwunden sein, es hatte seit Jahrtausenden immer Menschen gegeben, die sie nutzen konnten und so etwas endete nicht einfach, nur weil ein einzelner Tyrann damit einmal besiegt worden war.

Sicher, das Ganze war etwas unkonventionell verlaufen, aber das war schließlich kein Grund, dass eine so elementare Kraft einfach in den Boden versickerte und aus der Welt verschwand, verkündete sie. Und schließlich sei sie nicht all die Jahre von Sarah ausgebildet worden, um nun den Rest ihres Lebens ohne die Kraft zu sein und ohne Chance, sie an den nächsten Menschen weiter zu geben.

Remus, der ihren neuen Tatendrang mit Freude beobachtete, lächelte, als sie ihm mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen diesen Vortrag zum wiederholten Male hielt, und wie jedes Mal zog er sie in seine Arme, küsste sie und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich bin sicher, Du wirst herausfinden, was geschehen ist und wie Du die Kraft des Lebens wieder für die Menschen nutzbar machen kannst, mein Liebes. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte."

**Ende**


End file.
